The Dimension : The Dragon Element
by Ryuukira Sekai
Summary: Para pemegang Dragon Element sudah mulai terkumpul, tapi Bersamaan dengan itu, Makhluk kegelapan telah bangkit. Pertempuran terakhir akan segera terjadi. Karena bagaimana pun, ini adalah Takdir mereka. Takdir dari Pemegang Dragon Element {Bad Summary}.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo Minna-san, perkenalkan nama saya Ryuukira Sekai panggil saja Ryuu, saya adalah Author baru di Fanfiction dan ini adalah Fanfic pertama saya. Semoga Minna-san menyukainya. ^_^**

 **THE DRAGON ELEMENT**

 **CROSSOVER :**

 **NARUTO X HIGH SCHOOL DxD**

 **DISCLAMER :**

 **NARUTO : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **HIGHSCHOLL DxD : ICHIE ISHIBUMI**

 **BY : RYUUKIRA SEIKATSU**

 **GENRE :**

 **ADVENTURE, FANTASY, ROMANCE{MAYBE}**

 **PAIR :**

 **NARUTO x ? {ada saran?}**

 **WARNING :**

 **AUTHOR NEWBIE, TYPO BERTEBARAN, JURUS DAN KEKUATAN BUATAN SENDIRI, FANFIC PERTAMA, MAINSTREAM, DAN MASIH BANYAK KESALAHAN LAINNYA**

 **SUMMARY:**

Naruto Namikaze, dihidupkan kemnali oleh 'Kami-sama' untuk mengemban sebah tugas menjaga perdamaian. Dengan Kekuatan dan Partner yang baru dia siap melaksanakan tugasnya. {Bad Summary}

* * *

 **.:::STORY START:::.**

 **CHAPTER 1 : NEW POWER**

Disebuah tempat serba putih sejauh mata memanadang. Berdiri seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan pakaian lengan panjang berwarna putih dan celana panjang berwarna putih juga. Memiliki rambut berwarna Pirang keemasan dan mata biru sejernih langit tanpa awan yang memandang lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong.

Dia adalah Naruto Namikaze yang dikenal sebagai pahlawan perang dunia ninja ke-4 setelah berhasil mengelahkan Madara Uchiha. Tapi, tak lama setelah mengalahkan Madara ia meninggal karena kehabisan Chakra.

"Dimana ... aku ?" Ucap atau lebih tepatnya tanya Naruto entah pada siapa dengan tetap memandang lurus kedepan.

["Kau sekarang berada di 'Perbatasan' "] Jawab sebuah suara dari arah belakang Naruto. Mendengar sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya Naruto lantas membalikkan badannya. Sekarang Naruto dapat melihat Seseorang yang berpakaian serba putih dengan wajah yang bercahaya sehingga Naruto tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah heran

["Apakah kau percaya kalau aku adalah 'Kami' ?"] Bukannya menjawab malah memberikan pertanyaan balik. Tapi, setelah sadar akan satu hal ..."Jadi anda 'Kami-sama' ? " Tanya Naruto dengan nada dan ekspresi terkejut. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto segera bersujud. "Sungguh suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu dengan anda 'Kami-sama' " Ucap Naruto dalam posisi bersujudnya.

["Bangunlah Naruto "] Ucap 'Kami-sama' memberi perintah terhadap Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar perintah 'Kami-sama' segera bangun dari posisi bersujudnya.

"Bolehkah saya bertanya? Apa maksud ucapan anda tentang 'Perbatasan' tadi 'Kami-sama? " Tanya Naruto dengan Hormat.

["Yang aku maksud 'Perbatasan' adalah pertengahan antara Kehidupan dan Kematian"] Ucap 'Kami-sama' memberi penjelasan atas pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun syok. "Jadi aku sudah mati ?" Ucap Naruto setelah sembuh dari rasa syoknya dengan nada lesu sambil menundukkan kepala. Kemudian Naruto mengangkat kepalanya " Jadi aku akan di tempatkan dimana ? Surga atau Neraka ?" Tanya Naruto seperti orang pasrah.

'Kami-sama' terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan Naruto yang pasrah itu. ["Siapa bilang kau akan ke Surga atau Neraka ? "] Ucap 'Kami-sama' . "Eeh ?" Naruto yang mendengar perkataan 'Kami-sama' menjadi Heran. ["Kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Aku bilang ini adalah Perbatasan antara Kehidupan dan Kematian. Jadi kau belum benar-benar Mati"] Ucap 'Kami-sama'.

Loading 5%..

Loading 20%..

Loading 50%..

Loading 99%..

"Complete"

"Apa sih maksud 'Kami-sama' sebenarnya ? aku gak ngerti sama sekali!" ucap Naruto dengan menjambak rambutnya frustasi yang makin membuat rambut Naruto berantakan, walaupun dari dulu sudah berantakan sih.

'Kami-sama menghela nafas kecil. [" Sepertinya ini memeang salahku menciptakanmu dengan kemampuan otak di bawah rata-rata...ha~ah"] gumam 'Kami-sama' dengan sangat pelan disertai helaan Nafas pada akhir kalimatnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang sedang menjambak rambutnya tanpa berprike-rambut-an.

"Kalau sudah tau, kenapa tidak membuat aku menjadi pintar saja, kau kan Tuhan?" ucap Naruto setelah berhenti menjambak rambutnya dengan memasang wajah kesal. {Ryuu : WOW, rupanya tokoh utama kita ini memiliki indra pendengaran yang sangat tajam ternyata, saya sebagai authornya saja tidak menyangka, hehehe.} Oke Back to Story.

["Ah, benar juga ya"] ucap 'Kami-sama' setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. 'Kami-sama' mengarahkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya kearah Naruto lebih tepatnya kepala Naruto. Muncul sebuah cahaya putih sebesar kelereng di jari telunjuk 'Kami-sama'. Naruto memandang cahaya dijari telunjuk 'Kami-sama' dengan tatapan bingung. Dan tanpa peringatan cahaya tadi melesat seperti sebuah peluru kekepala Naruto dan masuk kedalamnya. Naruto jatuh berguling-guling sambil memegangi kepalanya karena merasakan sakit setelah cahaya itu masuk kekepalanya.

"AAAAKKKKHHHHH" Naruto berteriak kesakitan sejadi-jadinya karena rasa sakit yang diterimanya. {Ryuu : Kasihan ya Naruto, ayo Reader sekalian kita do'a kan Naruto semoga diterima disisi'nya' #PLAK} Back to story.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian Naruto berhenti berteriak dan berguling-guling Naruto bangun dengan masih memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. "Ittai~... APA – APAAN ITU TADI ?" Naruto mengerang kesakitan di susul dengan teriakan yang sangat keras membahana. Naruto memandang 'Kami-sama' dengan pandangan kesal . {Ryuu : Dasar Naruto di hadapan 'Kami-sama' kok begitu, udah deh 'Kami-sama' masukkin aja keneraka sekarang. Naruto : apa-apaan lo Ryuu, Mau minta di rasengan hah?#nyiapin rasengan dengan senyuman sadis. Ryuu : a-a-ampun Naruto-sama, saya minta maaf#Sujud – sujud}. Oke lupakan hal gaje diatas Back to story.

'Kami-sama' tertawa gugup melihat Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal. ["Kau bilang ingin menjadi pintar bukan? Aku hanya mengabulkan do'a mu"] 'Kami-sama' menjawab dengan tawa gugup. {Ryuu : kenapa aku merasa jadi terbalik ya, 'Kami-sama' yang gugup? Aneh?#PLAK}

"Setidaknya beri aku peringatan dulu!" ucap Naruto. Walaupun tidak memasang wajah kesal lagi nada bicaranya masih terdengar seperti orang kesal. ["Lupakan hal itu, sekarang kamu mengerti bukan apa yang aku maksud 'Perbatasan'?"] tanya 'Kami-sama' mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Tenu saja aku mengerti, yang 'Kami-sama' maksud 'perbatasan' adalah tempat yang berada di antara Kehidupan dan Kematian. Dengan kata lain tubuh nyataku memang telah mati dan aku yang sekarang adalah perwujudan jiwaku yang dibawa 'Kami-sama' kesini bukan? Eh, tunggu dulu bagaimana aku bisa mengerti hal itu?" setelah menjawab pertanyaan 'Kami-sama' dengan tepat Naruto malah tidak paham bagaimana dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

'Kami-sama' tersenyum melihat reaksi kebingungan Naruto. ["Naruto..."] 'Kami-sama' memanggil Naruto, mendengar namanya dipanggil Naruto menatap 'Kami-sama'. ["...Kau masih ingat dengan cahaya tadi bukan?..."] 'Kami-sama' bertanya dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto. Kemudian 'Kami-sama' melanjutkan ["...Cahaya tadi adalah adalah sebuah Anugerah berupa Kepintaran yang aku berikan kepadamu sesuai keinginanmu."] ucap 'Kami-sama' memberi penjelasan secara singkat. Benar- benar singkat malah.

Mendengar penjelasan 'Kami-sama' Naruto mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti "Oh..., jadi cahaya tadi kepintaran pantas saja aku mengerti hal yang tidak aku mengerti sebelumnya. Oh iya 'Kami-sama', apa sebenarnya alasan 'Kami-sama' membawaku ketempat ini?" tanya Naruto saat Naruto merasa bingung apa tujuan dia dibawa kesini.

["Oh iya hampir lupa."] Ucap kami 'Kami-sama' seperti orang yang baru mengingat sesuatu {Ryuu : 'Kami-sama' kok pelupa, aneh -_-}.

["Aku memanggilmu kesini karena aku ingin memberi sebuah misi untuk menciptakan atau lebih tepatnya menjaga Perdamaian, Bukan dari Dimensi Shinobi tapi dari Demensi lain. Naruto aku ingin memberimu sebuah pilihan, kau ingin menerima Misi dariku atau kau ingin pergi keSurga dan bertemu keluargamu?"] tanya 'Kami-sama' kepada Naruto. Naruto tertunduk sebentar tapi kemudian mengangkat kembali kepalanya menghadap 'Kami-sama' dengan tatapan serius.

"aku akan mengambil Misi itu!" jawab Naruto dengan tegas. ["kau yakin Naruto? Apakah kau tidak ingin bertemu kedua orang tuamu diSurga?"] tanya 'Kami-sama' memastikan kalau Naruto benar-benar yakin dengan pilihannya.

"Ya, aku sangat yakin dengan dengan keputusanku. Walaupun aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku. Tapi aku yakin mereka pasti akan mendukung keputusanku. Lagipula Misi yang 'Kami-sama' berikan adalah menjaga kedamaian. Karena itulah aku menyetujuinya. Karena aku tidak menyukai peperangan. Peperangan hanya akan menimbulkan alur bunuh-bunuh-dan membunuh. Semua itu hanya akan menimbulkan rantai kebencian yang tidak berujung. Aku tidak ingin seseorang dari dunia manapun merasakan penderitaan akibat peperangan. Aku ingin..., tidak hanya dunia Shinobi yang merasakan kedamaian tapi seluruh dunia yang ada di alam semesta. Karena itulah aku akan...MENGAMBIL MISI INI" ucap Naruto panjang lebar dan memberi penekanan pada Kata-kata di kalimat terakhir.

["Baguslah kau menerima misinya. Tapi sebelum aku memberikan misinya kau harus tau dengan jelas misi apa yang akan kau lakukan. Aku akan mengirimmu kesebuah dunia yang berisikan makhluk-makhluk Supranatural seperti Tenshi, Da-Tenshi, dan Akuma yang sedang berseteru. Disana juga ada Makhluk Supranatural lainnya seperti Youkai walaupun tidak ikut dalam perseteruan. Tugasmu adalah menghentikan perseteruan itu dan menciptakan perdamaian. Informasi selebihnya akan kamu dapatkan ketika kamu sudah sampai di dunia itu."] ucap 'Kami-sama' memberi penjelasan.

"Oh, aku mengerti. Tapi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Kalau masalah mendamaikan dunia kenapa tidak 'Kami-sama' saja yang mengurusnya? Kan akan lebih mudah jika 'Kami-sama' yang melakukannya?" Ucap Naruto memberikan pendapatnya karena Naruto berpikir kenapa ia yang harus mendamaikan dunia jika 'Kami-sama' bisa melakukannya dengan sangat mudah, setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Naruto. {Ryuu : Bukan berarti Naruto gak Ikhlas ya.}

["Kalau masalah itu, aku hanya ingin sesuatu yang berbeda"] jawab 'Kami-sama' sambil mengangkat bahunya dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sangat enteng. Naruto yang mendengar jawaban 'Kami-sama' terbengong sesaat sampai akhirnya tersadar saat 'Kami-sama' melanjutkan perkataannya. ["Kalau aku langsung yang menghukum mereka tidak akan seru, aku ingin mereka di hukum oleh sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya"] lanjut 'Kami-sama'. Walaupun belum cukup puas dengan jawaban 'Kami-sama', Naruto kembali memasang wajah serius setelah wajah seriusnya hilang akibat mendengar jawaban 'Kami-sama' yang terdengar seperti orang kebosanan.

"Baiklah aku siap, kirim aku kedunia itu." ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sangat meyakinkan. ["Nanti dulu, sebelum itu aku akan memberimu kekuatan baru"] ucap 'Kami-sama' yang membuat Naruto terheran.

"Kekuatan baru? Memangnya kenapa dengan kekuatanku yang dulu?" tanya Naruto dengan Nada heran disertai tanda tanya yang berada di atas kepalanya. Melihat reaksi Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan membuat 'Kami-sama' terkekeh pelan. ["Yang ku bawa ketempat ini hanyalah jiwamu, dengan kata lain kekuatanmu masih berada di tubuhmu yang ada di dunia Shinobi. Karena itulah aku akan memberimu kekuatan baru."] jawab 'Kami-sama' dengan senyuman.

Mendengar penjelasan dari 'Kami-sama' Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "jadi begitu, aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi …., apa kekuatan baruku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah penasaran dan tidak sabaran. ["Tunggu sebentar"] perintah 'Kami-sama' melihat Naruto yang sangat antusias ingin mengetahui kekuatan barunya. 'Kami-sama' mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya keatas. Dari telapak tangan kanan 'Kami-sama' muncul sebuah cahaya berwarna keemasan sebesar bola sepak. Cahaya itu melayang ke sebelah kanan 'Kami-sama' dan 'Kami-sama' menurunkan tangannya. Cahaya tadi membasar dan semakin membesar sedangkan Naruto memperhatikan cahaya itu dengan seksama. Saat Cahaya keemasan itu sudah sangat besar seperti sebuah rumah bertingkat dua, cahaya itu perlahan mulai menghilang dan menampakkan seekor...

"NAGA!" ucap Naruto dengan sangat keras saat melihat cahaya yang berubah menjadi sesosok Naga dengan warna Keemasan.

Naga itu memiliki ciri-ciri badan bersisik berwarna Keemasan, memiliki sayap yang sangat besar, memilik mata berwarna Emas dengan pupil Vertikal berwarna Hitam, memiliki ekor bersisik berwarna Emas dan memiliki ujung ekor berbentuk seperti ujung anak panah.

Naruto memperhatikan Naga disamping 'Kami-sama' dengan pandangan Kagum. "keren!" gumam Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan Naga didepannya.

Naga berwarna Emas itu memberikan hormat kepada 'Kami-sama' dengan menundukkan kepalanya. [" **Ada apa** ' **Kami-sama' memanggil saya?** "]Naga Emas bertanya kepada 'Kami-sama' tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang melihat dirinya dengan tatapan kagum.

["Aku memanggilmu karena sudah saatnya kau melakukan misi itu. Dan bocah yang ada disana adalah adalah orang yang akan menjadi rekanmu."] ucap 'Kami-sama' sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, sedangkan yang ditunjuk sudah berhenti memperhatikan sang Naga Emas

Naga Emas memperhatikan Naruto seakan sedang meng-analisis Naruto. 'Bocah yang menarik' batin sang Naga Emas setelah meng-analisis Naruto. [" **Siapa namamu?** "] tanya sang Naga Emas kepada Naruto. "N-Namaku Naruto Namikaze" ucap Naruto dengan nada agak gugup. [" **Naruto Namikaze ya, baiklah perkenalkan Namaku** ' **Helios** ' **, atau biasa dipanggil The Dragon Element. Kemampuanku adalah mengendalikan elemen seperti Api, Air, Angin, Tanah dan Petir. Senang berkenalan denganmu."]** ucap sang Naga Emas atau bisa dipanggil Helios dengan menundukkan kepalanya kearah Naruto.

"Senang juga berkenalan denganmu Helios" ucap Naruto membalas perkataan Helios tanpa rasa gugup seperti dipermulaan.

["Nah, karena kalian sudah saling kenal. Aku akan segera mengirim kalian kedunia itu.]" ucap 'Kami-sama' ["Naruto aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah Rumah untukmu didunia sana dan aku akan langsung mengirimmu kerumah itu. Baiklah bersiaplah."] perintah 'Kami-sama' kepada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar perintah 'Kami-sama' mulai bersiap. Kemudian muncul sebuah cahaya berwarna putih didepan Naruto, perlahan cahaya itu membesar dan membuat Naruto tidak bisa melihat karena silau. ["Semoga Berhasil"] sebelum pandangan Naruto benar-benar menjadi putih semuanya, Naruto sempat mendengar ucapan terakhir 'Kami-sama' kepadanya, dan setelahnya semuanya menjadi hitam dan sangat gelap dan Naruto pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Bagaimana Reader sekalian apa bagus, lumayan** **,** **hancur atau** **sangat hancur? Jika kalian menganggap ini bagus atau lumayan saya ucapkan terima kasih. dan bagi kalian yang menganggap ini** **hancur atau** **sangat hancur, yah mau bagaimana lagi cuma itu kemampuan saya dalam menulis fanfic.**

 **Masalah Pair saya agak bingung. Jadi, bolaeh minta saran pada Reader sekalian? Rencana saya ingin membuat Naruto x Harem tapi saya bingung siapa aja yang masuk. Kalau kalian mau ngasih saran dari anime lain saya terima,** **berikan namanya dan dari anime apa,** **soalnya kalau haremnya dari anime High School DxD terus kan Mainstream {walaupun ceritanya juga Mainstream sih** **-_-** **}.**

 **Bagaimana lanjut atau tidak? Kalau tidak yaa saya biarkan saja atau saya hapus, kalau mau lanjut sepertinya kalian harus menunggu dulu soalnya saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya jadi jarang ada waktu buat nulis fanfic.**

 **Silahkan Review jika berkenan, saya menerima segala jenis Review seperti Saran, Kritikan, Bahkan Hinaan. Jadi, silahkan Review sesuka anda, saya tidak membatasinya.**

 **Itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan. Sampai jumpa Di Chapter selanjutnya** **{ jika Fanfic ini lanjut} Saya Ryuukira Sekai pamit undur diri, Salam Fanfiction ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo Minna-san bertemu lagi dengan saya Ryuukira Sekai, wah rupanya ada juga yang menyukai Fict super duper aneh ini, heheheh. Maaf ya kalau lama, soalnya saya sedang dalam masa sibuk-sibuknya.**

 **Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada yang sudah memuji Fict saya, pujian anda membuat saya percaya diri untuk melanjutkan Fict ini. Arigato. ^_^**

 **Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada yang sudah memberikan saran dan Krtitikannya, saran dan kritikan anda membuat saya dapat menjadi lebih baik. Arigato.^_^. Dichapter sebelumnya banyak yang protes tentang A/N-nya yang kebanyakan dan menggangu, untuk itu saya ucapkan Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dan dichapter ini saya akan tutup mulut dan ngomong seperlunya saja.**

 **Bagi yang Review-nya yang memberikan saya saran pair banyak-banyak, saya ucapkan terima kasih, tapi sepertinya saya hanya akan memasukkan 2 atau 3 orang saja. Itu sebenarnya salah saya sendiri juga sih gak bilang kalau Haremnya Cuma 2 atau 3 orang saja kalau kebanyakan sayanya yang bingung, =_='. Maaf ya T_T**

 **Saya minta maaf bagi yang Review-nya tidak sempat author balas, Dan bagi yang ingin saya lanjut, inilah keinginan kalian. Enjoy ^_^**

 **THE DRAGON ELEMENT**

 **CROSSOVER :**

 **NARUTO X HIGH SCHOOL DxD**

 **DISCLAMER :**

 **NARUTO : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **HIGHSCHOLL DxD : ICHIEI ISHIBUMI**

 **BY : RYUUKIRA SEKAI**

 **GENRE :**

 **ADVENTURE, FANTASY, ROMANCE{MAYBE}**

 **RATING :**

 **T**

 **PAIR :**

 **NARUTO x ?{Lihat saja nanti}**

 **WARNING :**

 **AUTHOR NEWBIE, TYPO BERTEBARAN, JURUS DAN KEKUATAN BUATAN SENDIRI, FANFIC PERTAMA, MAINSTREAM, DAN MASIH BANYAK KESALAHAN LAINNYA**

 **SUMMARY:**

Naruto Namikaze, dihidupkan kembali oleh 'Kami-sama' untuk mengemban sebuah tugas menjaga perdamaian. Dengan Kekuatan dan Partner yang baru dia siap melaksanakan tugasnya. {Bad Summary}

 **.:::STORY START:::.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : MISI DIMULAI**

 **Sabtu, 14 Agustus 2014, jam 08 : 35 PM, Kawasan perumahan kota Kuoh**

Disebuah rumah berlantai 2 dengan cat dominan berwarna Biru, lebih tepatnya disebuah kamar yang terletak dilantai 2, terdapat seorang manusia berpakaian serba putih, berambut Pirang keemasan dan tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya sedang tertidur di sebuah kasur berukuran King-size. Kalian tentu bisa menebak siapa dia, yap benar sekali dia adalah tokoh utama kita Naruto Namikaze.

"eengh~..." tokoh utama kita melenguh pelan menandakan bahwa ia akan segera bangun dari tidurnya. Dan benar saja, beberapa saat setelah melenguh dia membuka kelopak matanya memperlihatkan bola mata berwarna Biru sebiru langit tanpa awan. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba menyesuaikan pengelihatannya dengan cahaya Bulan yang masuk dari jendela kamarnya. Setelah pengelihatannya sesuai, Naruto mengubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk di pinggiran Kasur sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa agak pusing.

Belum reda rasa pusingnya, tiba-tiba Naruto merasa kepalanya terasa sakit. Setelah beberapa saat rasa sakitnya menghilang dan berbagai macam ingatan tentang dunia ini masuk kedalam otak Naruto. "ooh, jadi tempatku sekarang ini adalah kota Kuoh." ucap Naruto entah pada siapa.

[' **Naruto** '] panggil sebuah suara dari dalam pikiran Naruto. "Siapa disana!" ucap Naruto sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan memasang posisi siaga.

[' **Ini aku Helios** '] ucap suara itu lagi yang ternyata adalah Helios. "oh Helios, ada apa?" tanya Naruto setelah melepaskan posisi siaganya dan kembali duduk.

[' **Bisa kau masuk ke alam bawah sadarmu? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan** '] ucap atau lebih tepatnya perintah Helios kepada Naruto. "Baiklah" jawab Naruto, kemudian Naruto kembali Berbaring dan memejamkan matanya, Dan masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

 **MINDSCAPE : ON**

Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat hamparan rumput yang sangat luas dan langit biru yang sangat jernih tanpa ada awan [" **Kau sudah datang rupanya** "] ucap sebuah suara dari arah belakang Naruto, mendengar suara dibelakang Naruto lantas membalikkan badannya dan melihat seekor Naga berwarna emas berdiri 2 meter didepannya. Naruto memutuskan berjalan mendekati Helios, sampai dikiranya sudah dekat Naruto berhenti berjalan. "jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto langsung keintinya.

[" **Kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang dunia ini kan?** "] Helios bukannya menjawab malah memberikan pertanyaan balik. Naruto Cuma menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. [" **Baguslah kau sudah mendapatkannya. Jadi kau sudah tau apa itu Sacred Gear bukan?** "] lagi-lagi memberikan pertanyaan dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Naruto.

[" **Jadi kau sudah tau kalau aku juga adalah Sacred Gear?** "] Naruto hampir akan mengangguk ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu! Kau Sacred Gear?" sekarang malah giliran Naruto yang bertanya keheranan dan Helios menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Bentuk Sacred Gear-nya seperti apa?" tanya Naruto lagi. Helios tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan membuka mulutnya, dari mulutnya keluar cahaya berwarna keemasan seukuran bola sepak yang melayang kearah Naruto. Saat cahaya itu sampai didepan Naruto cahaya itu berhenti bergerak.

Entah Respon dari mana tangan kanan Naruto bergerak mencoba memegang cahaya itu. Saat tangan Naruto hampir bersentuhan dengan cahaya itu, cahaya itu berubah bentuk menjadi memanjang, Naruto meneruskan tangannya mencoba memegang salah satu ujung cahaya yang bentuknya memanjang itu. Saat tangan Naruto berhasil memegangnya cahaya meredup dan padam, memperlihatkan sebuah...

"Pedang?" ucap Naruto merasa heran melihat cahaya tadi berubah menjadi pedang. Pedang itu memiliki bilah pedang berwarna emas dengan gagang pedang berwarna hitam dan memiliki bola berlian kecil berwarna putih pada bagian tengah pedangnya {Seperti Dark Repulser milik Kirito dari Sword Art Online hanya saja Bilah pedangnya berwarna Emas, gagangnya berwarna Hitam dan tambahan Berlian berwarna putih pada bagian antara bilah pedang dan gagangnya}.

[" **Itu adalah Sacred Gear 'Sword Element' dan didalam pedang itu terdapat jiwaku** "] ucap Helios memberikan keterangan menjawab keheranan Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Helios memandang Pedang ditangan kanannya dengan pandangan kagum. "WOW, pedang yang keren!" ucap Naruto penuh rasa kekaguman sambil terus memperhatikan pedang ditangannya sambil sesekali mengayunkannya.

[" **Sudahlah, Cuma itu yang ingin aku bicarakan, kau boleh pergi dari sini aku ingin tidur** "] ucap atau lebih tepatnya usir Helios kepada Naruto dan merubah posisinya dari berdiri menjadi melingkarkan badannya.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Naruto dengan kesal mendengar kalimat Helios yang seperti mengusir dirinya.

[" **Bukannya aku mengusirmu, tapi apa kau tidak ingin berkeliling dulu di dunia barumu?** "] ucap Helios mencoba membela diri dari tuduhan Naruto. Mendengar ucapan Helios Naruto berpikir dulu sebentar. "Ehm..., boleh juga saranmu" ucap Naruto setelah berpikir untuk beberapa saat. Naruto kemudian berbaring di samping Helios, memejamkan matanya dan keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

 **MINSCAPE : OFF**

Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Naruto memutuskan bangun dan duduk disamping kasur, Naruto melihat kearah lemari kecil disamping ranjangnya lepih tepatnya kearah jam weker digital berbentuk persegi panjang yang menunjukkan angka 08 : 45. Kemudian perhatian Naruto teralihkan kearah pintu kamar mandi yang ada di ujung ruangan. "Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya untuk jalan-jalan sebentar. Tapi sebaiknya aku mandi dulu." ucap Naruto pada diri sendiri sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan memasukinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto keluar kamar mandi dengan keadaan hanya memakai handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya dan rambut yang masih agak basah. Pakaian Naruto yang berwarna putih tadi sudah Naruto masukkan ke keranjang cucian. Naruto memandang lemari pakaian berwarna coklat yang ada di samping pintu kamar mandi.

Naruto berjalan kearah lemari itu dan membukanya, saat lemari sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan berbagai macam pakaian yang tersusun rapi di dalam lemari. Naruto memutuskan mengambil sebuah baju dalaman berwarna Orange, celana jeans berwarna Hitam dan jaket berwarna Orange dengan beberapa garis hitam. Dan kemudian menutup kembali pintu lemari pakaian itu

Naruto melepaskan lilitan handuk yang melindungi bagian bawah tubuhnya dan segera mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah semuanya terpasang dengan rapi walaupun jaketnya tidak di reslitingkan. "Tapi sebelum aku berkeliling kota lebih baik aku melihat-lihat rumahku dulu" Naruto lagi-lagi berbicara sendiri, dan memutuskan untuk menjelajahi rumah miliknya.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP...**

Setelah menjelajahi rumahnya yang memiliki Fasilitas yang bisa dibilang lengkap dengan 4 kamar tidur dilantai dua, 5 kamar mandi {masing-masing kamar tidur memiliki satu kamar mandi dan satu kamar mandi di lantai bawah} , satu ruang makan, satu ruang keluarga, sebuah garasi dan sebuah ruangan bawah tanah. Naruto keluar rumah tidak lupa mengunci pintunya dan berjalan kearah garasi yang terletak disamping rumah. Saat sampai dedepan pintu garasi Naruto menekan sebuah remote ditangannya dan pintu garasinya terangkat keatas, didalam garasi ada sebuah sepeda motor Sport berwarna Orange lengkap dengan kunci yang menancap pada tempatnya. Naruto berjalan mendekati sepeda motor Sport Orange itu dan mengamatinya sebentar sebelum menaikinya dan memutar kuncinya.

"BRUMM... BRUMM"

"Sepeda motor yang bagus" komentar Naruto setelah mencoba sepeda motornya. Naruto langsung tancap gas melaju meninggalkan halaman rumahnya dan menuju kearah pusat kota.

 **TIME SKIP...**

Sekarang Naruto sedang melaju di jalanan pinggiran kota kuoh setelah mengelilingi seluruh kota Kouh. "Helios" panggil Naruto kepada Naga yang ada didalam tubuhnya. [' **Ada apa Naruto?** '] tanya Helios melewati kontak batin. "Apakah kekuatanmu dapat digunakan tanpa memunculkan Sacred Gear?" tanya Naruto langsung ke inti-nya. [' **Sebenarnya bisa, kenapa kau ber..., oh aku mengerti** '] setelah menjawab, Helios ingin bertanya sebelum ia merasakan hawa negatif didekatnya. Naruto menghentikan sepeda motornya didepan sebuah gudang tua yang sangat gelap.

"Aku hanya ingin pemanasan dan mencoba kekuatanku terlebih dahulu sebelum memulai misi ini" ucap Naruto seakan mengerti apa yang tidak jadi Helios tanyakan padanya, sambil turun dari sepeda motornya dan berjalan ke arah pintu gudang yang terbuka lebar didepannya. Naruto berjalan dengan sangat santai kedalam gudang tua itu. Gudangnya sangat gelap dan hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela kaca yang ada dilangit-langit gudang. Saat sampai didalamnya Naruto mencium amis seperti bau... "Darah" gumam Naruto saat melihat banyak darah dan bagian-bagian tubuh manusia yang berhamburan dilantai gudang.

" **Sepertinya aku mendapatkan mangsa lagi, khakhakha** " ucap sebuah suara dari dalam kegelapan diakhiri dengan tawa aneh. Dari dalam kegelapan keluar seekor makhluk besar berbadan Manusia dan berkepala Banteng serta membawa sebuah kapak dua sisi dipunggungnya.

" **Jadi kau ingin dimakan secara perlahan atau bagaimana, hm?** " tanya makhluk itu dengan nada meremehkan. "Kau ingin memakanku? Coba saja kalu bisa!" tantang Naruto dengan Nada menantang. Makhluk didepan Naruto menggeram emosi mendengar tantangan Naruto yang terdengar meremehkannya. Makhluk itu mengambil kapak di punggungnya, memegangnya dengan kedua tangan dan berlari kearah Naruto, saat sudah sampai didepan Naruto makhluk itu menebaskan kapaknya secara Vertikal. " **MATI KAU MANUSIA!** " teriak makhluk itu. Sayangnya tebasan makhluk itu dapat dengan mudah dihindari oleh Naruto dengan bergerak kesamping sehingga kapak makhluk itu menancap dilantai gudang.

"kau bilang kau ingin memakanku? Menyentuhku saja kau tidak bisa" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek yang membuat makhluk didepannya semakin emosi. " **Ggrrrr**..., **KAU!** " makhluk setengah manusia setengah banteng itu melepaskan pegangannya dari kapaknya dan mencoba memukul Naruto dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Sayangnya lagi Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah dengan menunduk dan mempersiapkan kepalan tangan kanannya. "Sekarang giliranku" gumam Naruto, tiba-tiba kepalan tangan Naruto terbakar sebuah api berwarna kuning kemerahan.

"Fire Fist" ucap Naruto dan memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke perut makhluk itu. " **Arrrgggg..., sialan kau manusia** " teriak makhluk itu sambil melayang ke atas dengan perut yang terbakar akibat serangan Naruto.

"Aku belum selesai!" ucap Naruto yang entah bagaimana sudah melayang di atas makhluk itu. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas. Tangan Naruto yang diangkat keatas mengeluarkan percikan listrik berwarna kuning.

"Lighting Spear" ucap Naruto. Percikan listrik itu berubah menjadi sebuah tombak petir. Naruto pun melemparkan tombak tersebut kearah iblis liar yang masih melayang di bawahnya. Dan..

"JRAASSHH"

.., tombak itu menembus perut iblis liar yang masih saja melayang. "Tap." Naruto mendarat dengan posisi berdiri sempurna membelakangi iblis liar itu, satu meter sebelum iblis liar itu jatuh ketanah Naruto bergumam "Dengan ini berakhir sudah", kemudian Naruto menjentikkan jarinya dan ...

"DHUUAARR"

..., tombak yang ada diperut iblis liar itu meledak dan menimbulkan asap yang sangat tebal. Saat asap tebal itu mulai menghilang tapi tidak terlihat tanda-tanda keberadaan iblis liar itu, dengan kata lain iblis setengah banteng itu sudah dimusnahkan.

Naruto jatuh berlutut sambil terengah-engah. "haah haah,ternyata menggunakan dua buah jurus saja sudah melelahkan, haah, aku harus berlatih untuk meningkatkan kemampuanku" keluh Naruto saat merasa leleh walaupun baru menggunakan dua buah jurus.

[' **Kau sudah hebat bagi orang yang pertama kali menggunakan kekuatanku Naruto, padahal aku mengira kau hanya dapat menggunakan satu jurus saja. Aku percaya kau akan menjadi kuat dan dapat menggunakan kekuatanku dengan maksimal** '] ucap Helios dengan kontak batin mencoba menyemangati Naruto.

"Arigato, Helios" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman diakhir kalimatnya, sepertinya Naruto sudah tidak kelelahan lagi.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk jaket dan celananya untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel disana akibat ledakan tadi. Setelah dirasa sudah bersih Naruto berjalan keluar gudang menuju ke arah sepeda motornya. Saat sampai disepeda motornya dan hendak menaikinya, Naruto menghentikan niatnya saat melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna Biru dengan simbol yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh Naruto.

Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar delapan orang, satu orang laki-laki dan tujuh orang perempuan dan meraka semua mengenakan pakaian sekolah

 **['Naruto, mereka iblis dari klan Sitri** '] ucap Helios memberi tahu Naruto dengan Telepati. "Aku tahu itu" gumam Naruto membalas perkataan Helios.

"Yo, Iblis Sitri-san" ucap Naruto setengah berteriak dan ucapan Naruto itu membuat semua memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Sedang apa kau disini dan bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau kami Iblis?" tanya Satu-satunya laki-laki disana dengan pandangan kaget saat melihat Naruto.

"Aku?...," Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. "..., aku hanya sedang 'membersihkan' sesuatu" ucap Naruto dengan sangat santai.

Semua orang disana memandang Naruto dengan pandangan heran tetapi tidak dengan seorang perempuan berambut hitam pendek, bermata Ungu dan memakai kacamata. Setelah menyadari arti dari kata 'membersihkan' yang di ucapkan Naruto. Gadis itu menyuruh seorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang, bermata coklat dan mengenakan kacamata untuk memeriksa gudang. "Tsubaki, masuklah ke gudang dan cari Iblis liar itu" perintah gadis berambut Hitam pendek atau bisa dipanggil Sona Sitri kepada gadis berambut Hitam panjang atau bisa dipanggil Tsubaki Shinra. "Hai' Kaichou" yang langsung saja dituruti oleh Tsubaki dan berlari kedalam gudang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Tsubaki keluar dan mendekat ke arah Sona. "Tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda keberadaan Iblis liar itu Kaichou" lapor Tsubaki kepada Sona. Sekarang Sona memandang ke arah Naruto dengan serius. "Jelaskan padaku bagaimana kau melenyapkan Iblis itu dan siapa kau sebenarnya!" perintah sona kepada Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Aku Cuma memukulnya, menusuknya dan meledakkannya" jelas Naruto dengan sangat singkat yang membuat Sona beserta Perrage Sweetdrop. "Dan masalah siapa aku sebenarnya akan ku jelaskan saat pertemuan kita berikutnya" ucap Naruto dan langsung menaiki sepeda motornya dan memutar kunci motornya. "Sampai jumpa" ucap Naruto dan langsung tancap gas dari sana.

"Apakah perlu kami kejar Kaichou?" ucap Tsubaki kepada Sona setelah sadar dari Sweetdrop-nya. Sona memberikan gelengan. "Tidak perlu, aku percaya kita akan bertemu dengannya lagi" ucap Sona memberikan alasan. "Ayo kita pulang, misinya sudah selesai" ucap Sona dan muncul lingkaran sihir seperti saat mereka datang dan Sona beserta Perrage menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir itu.

* * *

Bersama Naruto. Naruto sedang melaju di jalan pinggiran kota kouh dan terdapat sungai kecil di samping jalannya. [' **Naruto aku merasakan aura malaikat jatuh** '] ucap Helios memperingati Naruto. Naruto pun memberhentikan sepeda motornya dipinggir jalan. "Dimana?" tanya Naruto.

[' **Disampingmu** '] ucap Helios menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Mendengar itu, Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan melihat seorang pria sedang memancing di sungai kecil. Naruto turun dari sepeda motornya dan berjalan mendekati pria itu.

"Yo, paman!" ucap Naruto saat sudah berada di belakang Pria itu. Pria itu pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat Naruto. 'Bocah ini memiliki sesuata yang menarik di dalam tubuhnya' pikir pria itu setelah melihat dan merasakan aura Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak muda?" tanya pria itu kepada Naruto kemudian memfokuskan matanya kearah pancingannya kembali. "Cuma sedang jalan-jalan. Paman sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang memancing" jawab pria itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pancingannya. "memangnya di sungai dangkal begini ada ikannya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Yangku pancing bukan ikan tapi wanita cantik ber-Oppai besar." jawab pria itu dengan asal dan memasang wajah mesum tingkat akut. 'Entah kenapa aku merasa melihat Ero-sannin dari orang ini' batin Naruto Sweetdrop.

"Aku merasa aneh, kita mengobrol tapi tidak tau nama masing-masing" ucap Naruto saat sadar kalau dia tidak tau nama pria didepannya.

"Betul juga ya, baiklah Namaku Azazel" ucap pria itu memperkenalkan diri dan masih fukos pada pancingannya. [' **Naruto dia adalah gubernur Da-Tenshi** '] ucap Helios dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze, salam kenal Gubernur Ero-Da-Tenshi-san" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengungkap Identitas orang didepannya ini.

Azazel terkejut karena orang dibelakangnya ini mengetahui Identitasnya sebagai malikat jatuh dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari pancingannya ke arah Naruto. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku Gubernur Malaikat jatuh padahal aku sudah menekan aura-ku ketingkat terendah? dan apa-apaan tambahan kata 'Ero' itu?" ucap Azazel dengan nada terkejut pada pertanyaan pertama dan nada kesal pada pertanyaan kedua.

"Bukan aku yang mengetahui kalau kau Malaikat jatuh tapi Naga dalam tubuhku yang mengetahuinya, dan masalah kata 'Ero' itu sudah jelas karena kau mesum" jawab Naruto kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di samping Azazel.

"Kau salah, aku bukan mesum tapi SUPER DUPER MESUM SEJATI, HAHAHA" ucap Azazel dengan bangga dan diakhiri dengan tawa keras.

Naruto hanya bisa Sweetdrop mendengar Azazel memproklamasikan{?} dirinya dengan bangga sebagai orang mesum. Setelah sembuh dari Sweetdrop-nya Naruto memutuskan untuk memandang langit yang dipenuhi dengan bintang-bintang dan menghiraukan Azazel yang sedang tertawa. "Suasana yang sangat damai" gumam Naruto tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan langit.

Azazel menghentikan tawanya saat mendengar gumaman Naruto dan memutuskan untuk memandang langit juga. "Ya, kau benar. Suasana yang sangat damai, andaikan bisa begini selamanya" ucap Azazel sambil tersenyum.

Naruto memandang Azazel pandangan heran. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran. Mendengarnya Azazel terkekeh pelan. "Kau sudah tau kalau Tiga Fraksi sedang berseteru, bukan?" tanya Azazel dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. "Ya aku sudah tau, tapi apakah kau ingin kedaimaian seperti ini berlangsung selamanya?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Azazel dengan serius.

"Tentu saja aku ingin. Tapi, kurasa akan sulit" jawab Azazel terdengar putus asa. "Masalah kesulitannya itu aku yang akan mengatasinya. Yang aku butuhkan adalah bantuanmu, jadi apakah kau mau membantuku untuk mewujudkan perdamaian menjadi nyata?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri dan menyodorkan tangannya.

Azazel memandang sodoran tangan Naruto sebentar dan memandang wajah Naruto. "Kau anak muda yang menarik, baiklah, apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Azazel sambil melepaskan pancingannya dan menjabat tangan Naruto sambil berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP...**

"Haaah, lelahnya" ucap Naruto kemudian berbaring di kasur miliknya dengan pakaian yang masih lengkap. 'Mulai sekarang ... MISI DIMULAI' batin Naruto penuh semangat sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian Naruto menutup matanya dan tertidur karena kelelahan.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian Chapter kali ini apakah bagus atau tidak? Maaf ya kalau tidak bagus, ya namanya juga Author Newbie.**

 **Maaf ya saya Updatenya lama, soalnya saya sedang dalam masa yang cukup menyibukkan sehingga susah untuk meluangkan waktu untuk mengetik Fanfic, Gomenasai ne Minna-san T_T**

 **Masalah Pair sepertinya saya hanya akan memasukkan 2 atau 3 orang saja, soalnya saya jadi bingung sendiri kalau kebanyakan. =_='**

 **Saya akan meng-update Chapter selanjutnya jika ada waktu dan ide. Jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau Updatenya Chapter selanjutnya agak terlambat.**

 **Silahkan Review jika berkenan, saya menerima segala jenis Review mulai dari Saran, Kritikan, Pujian bahkan Hinaan. ^_^**

 **Itu saja yang bisa saya sampaikan. Sampai jumpa Di Chapter selanjutnya** **{ jika Fanfic ini lanjut} Saya Ryuukira Sekai pamit undur diri, Salam Fanfiction ^_^.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bertemu kembali dengan saya Ryuukira Sekai dengan kelanjutan Fict ini. Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang masih setia menunggu Fict aneh saya, Arigato ^_^. Dan saya mau bilang kalau saya melakukan kesalahan dalam mengetik tanggal pada Chapter sebelumnya, Maaf ya T_T. Baiklah. Tanpa menunggu lama mari kita mulai ceritanya. Enjoy, ^_^**

* * *

 **THE DRAGON ELEMENT**

 **CROSSOVER :**

 **NARUTO X HIGH SCHOOL DxD**

 **DISCLAMER :**

 **NARUTO : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **HIGHSCHOLL DxD : ICHIEI ISHIBUMI**

 **BY : RYUUKIRA SEKAI**

 **GENRE :**

 **ADVENTURE, FANTASY, ROMANCE{MAYBE}**

 **RATING :**

 **M {Buat jaga-jaga}**

 **PAIR :**

 **NARUTO x ?{Akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita}**

 **WARNING :**

 **AUTHOR NEWBIE, TYPO BERTEBARAN, JURUS DAN KEKUATAN BUATAN SENDIRI, FANFIC PERTAMA, MAINSTREAM, DAN MASIH BANYAK KESALAHAN LAINNYA**

 **SUMMARY:**

Naruto Namikaze, dihidupkan kembali oleh 'Kami-sama' untuk mengemban sebuah tugas menjaga perdamaian. Dengan Kekuatan dan Partner yang baru dia siap melaksanakan tugasnya. {Bad Summary}

* * *

 **.:::STORY START:::.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : SCHOOL**

 **Minggu, 15 Agustus 2014, Jam 04 : 59 AM, Rumah Naruto.**

Di tempat tidur terdapat seorang anak muda yang berumur sekitar 16 tahun berambut Pirang keemasan dan tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipinya sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan tokoh utama kita, Naruto Namikaze.

Teet Teet Teet.

Tapi sayang tidur nyenyak Naruto terganggu karena jam bunyi jam weker yang menunjukkan jam 05 : 00 AM.

"ennggghh" Naruto melenguh panjang khas orang bangun tidur. Naruto membuka matanya dan memandang kearah jam weker yang masih saja berbunyi. Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk menekan sebuah tombol di atas jam weker berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Jam itu pun berhenti berbunyi.

Naruto mengambil posisi duduk dan melihat kearah jam weker. "Lari pagi sepertinya bagus untuk melatih Staminaku" ucap Naruto bermonolog. Naruto berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan memasukinya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Naruto keluar dengan handuk yang melilit sebagian tubuhnya bawahnya, sedangkan pakaian yang ada ditubuh Naruto sebelumnya sudah Naruto kumpulkan ke dalam tempat pakaian khusus untuk cucian.

Naruto berjalan kearah lemari dan mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian dari sana dan kembali menutupnya. Dan segera menggantinya ditempat.

Naruto sekarang memakai atasan Kaos berwarna merah berlengan pendek dan bawahnya memakai celana Training berwarna hitam dengan garis berwarna merah di beberapa tempat. Naruto berjalan keluar kemudian berjalan lagi ke lantai bawah dan menuju ke arah pintu keluar rumah, Naruto berhenti didepan pintu dan mengambil sepatu Sport berwarna putih dan segera memakainya, kemudian Naruto berjalan keluar dari rumah, Naruto mengunci pintunya dan mulai berlari ke arah taman kota.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP... Jam 05 : 45 AM**

Naruto sekarang berada di sebuah hutan yang berada jauh dari penduduk atau mungkin sudah berada di luar kawasan kota Kouh. Entah bagaimana Naruto menemukan tempat ini, dia pun tidak tau, dia hanya berlari tak tau arah setelah sampai di taman kota.

Naruto mengamati sekitar tempatnya berdiri yang mana hanya ditumbuhi oleh pohon-pohon lebat. "Sepertinya tempat yang bagus untuk memulai Latihan" gumam Naruto sambil terus meng-observasi tempatnya sekarang.

Naruto mulai melakukan Push-up sebanyak 100 kali dan Sit-up 100 kali sebagai pemanasan.

Setelah selesai melakukan pemanasan Naruto memulai latihan utamanya. "Yosh waktunya Latihan utama" ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

'Helios aku pinjam kekuatanmu ya?' tanya Naruto meminta izin kepada Helios lewat kontak batin. [' **Silahkan Partner** '] ucap Helios memberi izin kepada Naruto lewat kontak batin juga.

Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dengan posisi menggenggam. "Baiklah. Datanglah Sword Element" ucap Naruto dengan suara lantang. Tangan Naruto mulai bercahaya dan perlahan cahaya itu membentuk memanjang dan menjadi sebuah pedang Emas.

"AYO MULAI!" teriak Naruto penuh semangat.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP...**

"haaah haaah.." Naruto sedang terduduk di bawah pohon sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah akibat latihan tidak lupa Sacred Gear-nya yang ada di tangannya. [' **Sepertinya kau berlatih terlalu berlebihan Naruto** '] ucap Helios lewat telepati dengan Nada bicara seperti tengah Sweetdrop. Bagaimana tidak Sweetdrop tempat Naruto berlatih yang awalnya dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon yang rindang, sekarang tempat Naruto berlatih memiliki banyak sekali kawah meskipun tidak terlalu besar di tanah, di pohon-pohon juga terdapat banyak bekas tebasan dan tak sedikit yang tumbang. Bahkan ada beberapa pohon yang terbakar menjadi arang.

Naruto memperhatikan sekeliling tempatnya berlatih dengan napas yang sudah teratur. "Kurasa kau benar juga. Aku terlalu berlebihan berlatih, hehehe" ucap Naruto tertawa gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya melihat hasil perbuatannya.

Tiba-tiba perut Naruto berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ia minta di isi.

"Aku lapar. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang" ucap Naruto berbicara sendiri dan mulai berdiri. Pedang Naruto perlahan terurai menjadi cahaya sampai akhirnya benar-benar hilang. Setelah Sacred Gear-nya hilang Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalakan tempat itu untuk pulang ke rumah.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP...**

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan masuk kedalam tidak lupa menutup pintu. Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur dan membuka sebuah lemari yang ada di didekat kulkas. Naruto melihat ke dalamnya yang rupanya terisi penuh oleh makanan Kesukaannya, apalagi kalau bukan Ramen

"YUUHUU, RAMEN" ucap Naruto penuh semangat dan Nafsu. Naruto mengambil 10 Ramen cup dan membawanya ke meja makan. Sesampainya Naruto di meja makan Naruto langsung menyeduh Ramen cup itu dengan air panas yang sudah ia bawa dari dapur.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Ramen cup yang Naruto seduh matang. Dan Naruto langsung menghabiskan semua Ramen cup itu hanya dalam beberapa menit.

"haah, kenyangnya" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang membuncit karena kekenyangan sehabis membantai{?} 10 Ramen cup.

Naruto memandang sebuah jam dinding yang ada di atas kulkas. Yang menunjukkan angka 07 : 05. "Sebaiknya aku mencuci pakaianku dulu" ucap Naruto dengan Nada agak malas sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Naruto memasuki kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil satu Baju berwarna Orange dan satu celana Jeans berwarna hitam untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang kotor akibat latihan. Naruto berjalan kekamar mandi dengan membawa pakaian yang dipilihnya tadi dan memutuskan menggantinya di kamar mandi.

Tak berselang beberapa menit, Naruto keluar dengan memakai pakaian yang dipilihnya tadi dan membawa keranjang Cucian. Naruto berjalan menuju untuk pintu keluar. Tapi saat sudah sampai didepan pintu Naruto melihat sebuah kotak berukuran sedang di atas tempat tidurnya.

Naruto meletakkan keranjang cucian didepan pintu keluar kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah kotak tersebut. Diatas kotaknya terdapat sebuah surat, Naruto melihat surat itu dan membacanya. Di surat itu tertulis :

"Naruto, aku sudah memasukkanmu ke Kouh Academy sesuai keinginanmu. Kau akan mulai sekolah besok dan di dalam kotak ini ada satu set pakaian khusus Akademi Kouh dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya.

Tertanda : Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh paling tampan dan mesum, Azazel"

'Apanya yang tampan, kalau mesumnya mah aku percaya' batin Naruto Sweetdrop saat membaca tulisan terkhir pada surat tersebut.

Naruto memutuskan untuk membuka kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah Blazer hitam khas Kouh Academy, sebuah kemeja dengan motif garis-garis Hitam dan putih Vertikal, Celana panjang berwarna hitam, buku-buku pelajaran dan sebuah tas.

Naruto teringat dengan pembicaraan yang dilakukannya dengan Azazel pada malam itu.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK : ON...**

"Kau anak muda yang menarik, Baiklah apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Azazel sambil melepaskan pancingannya dan berdiri sambil menjabat tangan Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan jabat tangannya dan memandang ke arah sungai serta memasukkan tangannya di saku celananya. "Bisa kau masukkan aku ke Kouh Academy?" tanya Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan sungai yang mengalir.

"Memasukkanmu ke Kouh Academy itu hal yang mudah untukku. Tapi untuk apa?" tanya Azazel dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Kau menginginkan Perdamaian kan? Aku masuk Akademi untuk mewujudkannya" jawab Naruto dengan tenang tapi serius.

Azazel memikirkan apa arti dari perkataan Naruto, dan ketika Azazel menyadarinya. Azazel berkata, "Ooh, aku mengerti. Kau mengetehui di Akademi ada iblis yang merupakan adik dari maou sekarang. Kau berencana mendekati mereka dan bertemu dengan Maou sekarang untuk membicarakan perdamaian ya. Ide yang bagus" ucap Azazel menganalisis tujuan Naruto sebenarnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar penjelasan Azazel. Naruto kemudian memandang ke langit. "Ya, kau benar. Jika aku berhasil merundingkan perdamaian dengan Maou. Maka, yang tersisa Cuma pemimpin Malaikat dan perdamaian akan tercipta" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi begitu ya rencanamu, aku mengerti. Oh iya boleh aku tau dimana rumahmu?" tanya Azazel sambil memandang ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Azazel. "Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah heran. "Ini tentang permintaanmu. Jadi katakan saja" perintah Azazel kepada Naruto.

Naruto menghela Nafas. "Baiklah, Alamat rumahku di jalan XX nomor XX" ucap Naruto. "Sepertinya sudah agak larut, aku pulang dulu" ucap Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah sepeda motornya dan menaikinya. "Sampai jumpa" ucap Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK : OFF...**

"Jadi ini tujuannya bertanya alamat rumahku" ucap Naruto. Naruto kemudian menutup kembali kotak dan berjalan ke arah keranjang yang ditinggalkannya di depan pintu. Naruto mengangkat keranjang itu dan membuka pintu, kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi di lantai bawah untuk mencuci pakaiannya {Sebenarnya kamar mandi di lantai bawah bukanlah kamar mandi melainkan tempat untuk mencuci, hehehe}.

Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang ada di samping dapur dan memasukinya.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME... JAM 08 : 00 AM**

Setelah mencuci pakaiannya dan menjemurnya di ruangan Khusus yang memiliki pemanas Ruangan. Naruto berjalan kearah ruang keluarga dan duduk di Sofa yang menghadap ke arah Televisi 32 Inch. Naruto mengambil Remote yang ada di atas meja di depannya dan menekannya sehingga TV 32 Inch itu menyala. Naruto mulai memindah-mindah Channel berharap ada tayangan Televisi yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Tidak ada yang menarik. Haaah~" ucap Naruto dengan Bosan karena tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, Naruto pun menekan tombol merah pada Remote dan TV itu pun mati.

"Sebaiknya aku ke Game Center saja, untuk menghilangkan kebosanan ini" ucap Naruto bicara Sendiri. Naruto meletakkan Remote di atas meja dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Ruang keluarga dan menuju kamarnya.

Di dalam kamarnya Naruto berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian dan mengambil sebuah jaket berwarna berwarna hitam dengan garis hitam di beberapa tempat dan memiliki tudung kepala. Naruto memakai jaketnya tapi tidak di reslitingkan dan tidak menggunakan tudung kepalanya. Setelah jaketnya terpasang Naruto berjalan ke arah lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur tempat dia meletakkan jam weker. Saat sudah sampai Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci lemari itu. Sesuatu itu adalah sebuah Jam tangan digital berwarna Kuning, sebuah kunci Sepeda Motor, Sebuah HP samsung berwarna Orange dan Sebuah Dompet berwarna hitam. Setelah mengambil itu Naruto menutup Laci lemari dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Naruto berjalan ke pintu keluar dan berhenti di depan pintu. Naruto mengambil Sepatu berwarna putih dengan garis Orange di beberapa tempat dari rak Sepatu dan memakainya. Setelah Sepatu terpasang, Naruto membuka pintu dan berjalan ke luar. Sesampainya di luar Naruto menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Setelah memasukkan kunci rumah ke dalam saku celananya Naruto berjalan menuju Garasi dan membuka pintu Garasi.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sepeda motornya dan menaikinya, kemudian memasangkan kunci sepeda motornya pada tempatnya dan memutarnya sehingga sepeda motornya menyala.

"BRRUUMM"

Naruto melaju meninggalkan Halaman rumahnya dan menuju pusat kota atau lebih tepatnya menuju Game Center.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME... JAM 04 : 35 PM**

Setelah bermain di Game Center selama lebih dari 8 jam {Lama banget "-_-}. Naruto memutuskan ingin pulang. Di perjalannya pulang Naruto merasakan Aura Malaikat jatuh. Naruto memberhentikan Sepeda motornya dan menoleh ke samping dan melihat sebuah taman yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Naruto terus memperhatikan taman itu. "Ada yang aneh" gumam Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan taman itu.

Naruto merasa ada yang Aneh dengan taman itu, sampai menyadari satu hal. "Mungkinkah Kekkai?" gumam Naruto. Kemudian Naruto memarkirkan sepeda motornya dipinggir jalan dan berjalan ke arah taman itu. Saat memasuki taman itu suasananya berubah dari langit senja menjadi langit gelap dan agak mencekam.

Naruto terus berjalan ke dalam taman sampai melihat air mancur dan 2 orang berbeda gender, tidak lebih tepatnya Satu orang laki-laki dan satu Malaikat jatuh wanita berpakaian minim, sangat minim malahan dengan sayap hitam di punggungnya di dekat air mancur itu.

Dari pandangan Naruto, Naruto melihat kalau laki-laki berambut coklat itu sedang bergetar sedangkan Malaikat jatuh wanita berambut hitam lurus itu menatap Laki-laki didepannya dengan pandangan membunuh. Naruto memutuskan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan memperhatikan mereka.

"Y..Y..Yuuma-chan" ucap laki-laki itu dengan suara bergetar menyebut nama wanita di depannya.

"Jika kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang, salahkan saja tuhan yang menanamkan Sacred Gear dalam dirimu" ucap wanita itu kemudian menciptakan sebuah tombak dari Cahaya. "Matilah kau" setelah mengucapkan wanita malaikat jatuh itu melemparkan Tombaknya ke arah Laki-laki tadi.

"Earth Wall" ucap sebuah suara setengah berteriak dari balik semak-semak yang kita ketahui sebagai Naruto Namikaze. Tanah didepan laki-laki tadi bergetar dan muncul sebuah dinding setebal 10 Inch didepannya sehingga Tombak cahaya Malaikat jatuh itu menancap pada dinding tanah itu.

"Cih, SIAPA DI SANA?!" setelah mendecih Malaikat jatuh itu berteriak penuh kekesalan entah pada siapa. Sedangkan Laki-laki yang dilindungi oleh dinding itu terduduk lemas menerima kenyataan melihat pacarnya yang manis berubah menjadi wanita kejam dan hendak membunuhnya.

Naruto keluar dari balik semak-semak dengan tudung kepala jaketnya yang sudah dikenakannya dan berjalan ke arah laki-laki yang terduduk lemas namun bergetar di balik dinding batu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sambil berjongkok di depan laki-laki tersebut dan memegang pundaknya.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto kembali berdiri dan menatap ke arah Malaikat jatuh yang diketahui bernama Amano Yuuma atau Nama aslinya Raynare. Raynare memandang Naruto dengan pandangan kesal. "Siapa kau sebenarnya, hah?" tanya Raynare kepada Naruto dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku bukanlah Siapa-siapa" jawab Naruto dengan tenang dan santai. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Raynare bertambah kesal.

"SIAL KAU! JAWAB YANG BENAR MANUSIA RENDAHAN!" teriak Raynare dengan tingkat kekesalan yang paling tinggi. Raynare membuat dua Tombak cahaya pada kedua tangannya dan melemparkannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya memandang datar pada dua Tombak cahaya yang melesat ke arahnya. "Earth Wall" ucap Naruto pelan. Muncul lagi sebuah dinding seperti sebelumnya dan membuat tombak cahaya menancap di dinding tanah itu.

Raynare yang melihat serangannya lagi-lagi di gagalkan menggeram kesal. "Sial kau! TERIMA INI!" ucap Raynare dan melemparkan puluhan Tombak cahaya pada dinding itu. Dinding itu pun hancur tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di baliknya.

"Siapa yang sebenarnya kau serang, heh?" ucap sebuah suara dibelakang Raynare. Lantas Raynare membalikkan badannya dan melihat manusia yang membuatnya kesal berdiri dibelakangnya. Belum sempat Raynare membuat Tombak cahaya Naruto sudah memukul tenguknya dan membuatnya pingsan. Setelah Raynare pingsan sayap Hitam di punggungnya hilang dan Langit kembali menjadi langit senja.

Naruto menangkap tubuh Raynare sebelum menyentuh tanah dan menggendongnya ala Bridal Style. Naruto berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi Naruto berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sebuah lingkaran Sihir berwarna Merah.

'Klan Gremory ya?' ucap batin Naruto saat melihat Simbol pada lingkaran Sihir itu. Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar wanita berambut Merah panjang sampai lutut, Mata berwarna campuran antara biru dan hijau, memiliki Payudara yang bisa di bilang Fantastis dan mengenakan pakaian Kouh Academy.

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Rias Gremory itu menatap ke arah Naruto, walaupun tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto karena Naruto sedang memunggunginya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Rias kepada Naruto yang masih berdiri memunggunginya.

Naruto menghela Nafas dan tanpa membalikkan badan Naruto berkata. "Sudah dua orang yang menanyaiku pertanyaan yang sama hari ini, haaaah, apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain" bukan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto melainkan sebuah pernyataan dan Sebuah keluhan. "Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa" ucap Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Dan yang lebih penting lagi kau harus menjelaskan kepadanya semuanya" lanjut Naruto lagi sambil melirik sedikit ke arah Laki-laki yang terduduk lemas di tanah

Rias mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Issei atau Nama lengkapnya Issei Hyoudou, Kouhainya di Kouh Academy sedang terduduk, sepertinya Issei mengalami Syok. "Baiklah, tapi kau juga harus ikut...?" Rias bingung karena orang yang ia tanyai sudah menghilang saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

Rias menghela Nafas. "Baiklah Issei ayo ikut aku!" ucap Rias dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Issei. Issei meraih tangan Rias dengan agak ragu-ragu. Saat Issei meraih tangan Rias muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah di bawah mereka dan meraka pun menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir itu.

* * *

 **WITH NARUTO...**

Naruto saat ini sudah sampai di rumahnya sambil menggendong Raynare ala Bridal Style. Naruto membuka pintu dan memasukinya, saat sudah di dalam Naruto menutup pintunya dan berjalan menuju lantai dua. Naruto berhenti di sebuah kamar di samping kamar Naruto dan memasukinya. Kamar ini tidak ada bedanya dengan kamar milik Naruto. Naruto berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan membaringkan Raynare di atas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

Naruto memerhatikan wajah Raynare yang sedang tertidur atau pingsan dengan senyuman. [' **Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya, Naruto?** '] tanya Helios lewat Telepati. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau" jawab Naruto enteng dan terkekeh pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

[' **Padahal kau bisa membunuhnya dengan mudah, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?** '] tanya Helios lagi. 'Kekuatan bukan untuk menyakiti tapi untuk melindungi. Walaupun misiku adalah untuk menciptakan perdamaian, aku ingin melakukannya tanpa harus ada pertumpahan darah' jawab Naruto dengan tegas kali ini lewat Telepati.

[' **Kau memang berbeda Naruto. Tidak salah 'Kami-sama' memilihmu** '] batin Helios setelah mendengar ucapan batin Naruto

Naruto melihat jam tangan digital di tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan angka 05 : 30 dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah Raynare. "Aku akan mengembalikannya kepada Azazel jika dia sudah siuman" gumam Naruto kemudian Naruto pergi dari kamar itu dan menuju kamar miliknya.

Naruto duduk di samping kasurnya. Naruto mengeluarkan Dompetnya, kunci sepeda motornya dan HP-nya dari Saku celananya dan meletakkannya di atas lemari kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Naruto juga melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparnya ke kasur. Naruto berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya dan menuju lantai satu.

Sampai di lantai satu Naruto kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan memasukinya. Didalam kamar mandi Naruto terus berjalan ke arah Pintu yang ada di ujung kamar mandi dan memasukinya.

Ruangan itu adalah Ruangan Khusus untuk menjemur pakaian dengan memiliki pemanas ruangan yang bisa di setel sesuai keinginan. Di ruangan itu juga ada besi berbentuk Silinder yang menancap di dinding satu dan yang lainnya yang berguna untuk menggantungkan pakaian basah. Di ruangan itu Naruto mengambil keranjang cucian yang di letakkannya di samping pintu dan mulai mengambil semua pakaian yang tergantung pada besi-besi itu.

Setelah semua pakaian berada di dalam Keranjang Naruto berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dan langsung menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua dengan membawa keranjang cucian beserta cuciannya di dalamnya.

Naruto berjalan ke arah lemari dan meletakkan Keranjang cucian di lantai. Naruto membuka lemari, dan kemudian mengambil pakaian yang ada di keranjang cucian dan menggantungkannya pada gantungan pakaian di lemari satu persatu. Setelah keranjang kosong Naruto berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil membawa keranjang cucian dan memutuskan untuk mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto keluar hanya dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya. Naruto kembali berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengmbil baju santai berwarna Putih polos dan celana santai berwarna biru muda. Naruto memakainya di tempat.

Setelah pakaiannya terpasang Naruto berjalan ke arah lemari kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil HP-nya serta jam tangannya. Naruto langsung memakai jam tangannya dan memasukkan HP-nya di saku belakang celananya..

Naruto berjalan menuju dapur di lantai Satu dan kembali mengambil Ramen seperti tadi pagi, hanya saja jumlah Ramen yang Naruto ambil sekarang Cuma 5 buah. Naruto membawa Ke-5 Ramen cup yang di ambilnya tadi menuju meja makan, tidak lupa sebuah termos berisikan air panas.

Naruto menyeduh Ramen cup-nya dan menunggu sampai matang. Saat sudah matang Naruto memakan Ramen cup itu dengan tenang. Sekitar 15 menit, akhirnya Naruto selesai makan. Naruto melihat ke arah jam tangan digital miliknya yang menunjukkan angka 06 : 48. Naruto berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuang bekas Ramen cup itu ke tempat sampah yang ada di dapur.

Setelah membuang sampah Naruto kembali berjalan, kali ini menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Saat ingin membuka pintu kamarnya, Naruto mengurunkan niatnya dan melihat ke kamar di sebelahnya, kamar Raynare.

Naruto berjalan ke arah kamar Raynare dan memasukinya tanpa permisi. Naruto berjalan ke tempat tidur dan melihat Raynare masih tertidur. Naruto membungkuk sedikit untuk melihat wajah Raynare. "Dia masih pingsan. Apa aku memukulnya terlalu keras ya?" gumam Naruto sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Raynare.

Saat hidung mereka bersentuhan, Naruto tersadar dan segera menjauhkan wajahnya yang agak merona. 'Apa-apaan itu tadi? Aku tidak sadar sama sekali. Apalagi melihat wajah manisnya, tidak tidak tidak apa yang aku pikirkan' batin Naruto Frustasi.

Naruto kembali melihat wajah Raynare sambil tersenyum. 'Tapi kalau di lihat dia memang Manis' batin Naruto lagi-lagi berbicara.

Naruto memutuskan pandangannya dari wajah Raynare dan melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 07 : 04. Naruto memutuskan pergi dari kamar Raynare dan menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci Sepeda motornya. Kemudian pergi dari rumah dengan sepeda motornya menuju ke tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Azazel.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME...**

Naruto memberhentikan sepeda motornya dan melihat ke samping dan melihat Azazel sedang memancing. Naruto turun dari sepeda motornya dan menghampiri Azazel. "Yo, Azazel" ucap Naruto menarik perhatian Azazel dari memancingnya.

Azazel menoleh dan melihat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya. "Yo, Naruto" ucap Azazel membalas sapaan Naruto.

Naruto ikut duduk di samping Azazel dengan pandangan lurus kedepan ke arah sungai. "Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Azazel memulai pembicaraan dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada pancingannya kembali.

Naruto menghela nafas entah kenapa. "Apa kau pernah memerintahkan anak buahmu untuk membunuh pengguna Sacred Gear?" tanya Naruto dan menatap ke arah Azazel.

Azazel mengalihkan pandangannya dari pancingannya dan menatap Naruto. "Aku tidak pernah menyuruh anak buahku untuk membunuh pengguna Sacred Gear. Aku ini sangat menyukai Sacred Gear, jadi mana mungkin aku memerintahkan hal itu. Memangnya kenapa?" giliran Azazel yang bertanya.

"Ada anak buahmu yang ingin membunuh Pengguna Sacred Gear. Sekarang ia sedang pingsan dan ada di rumahku" jawab Naruto kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sungai.

"Ooh, aku mengerti, jadi mau kau apakan dia?" tanya Azazel lagi ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pancingannya. "Aku akan mengembalikannya padamu, jika ia sudah sadar" jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, mau memancing?" tawar Azazel sambil menyodorkan sebuah alat pancing. "Hmm, boleh juga lagipula aku bosan di rumah" terima Naruto sambil mengambil alat pancing yang di sodorkan Azazel dan mulai memancing sampai Larut Malam.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME...**

"SIAALL, kenapa Cuma Naruto yang dapat banyak ikan sedangkan aku tidak dapat apa-apa?" ucap Azazel kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya melihat Ember Naruto penuh dengan ikan sedangkan punyanya KOSONG TOTAL.

Naruto tertawa melihat reaksi Azazel yang iri berat dengannya yang mendapatkan ikan banyak. "Sudah sudah, kau boleh mengambil semua ikannya. Aku mau pulang" ucap Naruto meletakkan alat pancing di sampingnya dan mulai berdiri.

Naruto melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 10 : 49. "Sepertinya sudah larut ya. Oh iya Azazel boleh aku minta Nomor HP-mu" tanya Naruto kepada Azazel.

Azazel menatap Naruto. "Baiklah" jawab Azazel dan Naruto pun mengeluarkan HP-nya. "Nomorku 0871XXXXXXXX{maaf di sensor}" ucap Azazel menyebutkan Nomor HP-nya dan Naruto segera mengetiknya di HP-nya.

"Arigato, Azazel" ucap Naruto kemudian memasukkan HP-nya ke saku celananya dan berjalan menuju Sepeda Motornya. Naruto kemudian menaiki sepeda motornya dan menyalakannya.

"Sampai jumpa" ucap Naruto setengah berteriak kepada Azazel dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan pulang ke rumah.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME...**

Naruto berjalan ke arah kamar Raynare dan memasukinya, kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Naruto membungkuk sedikit untuk melihat wajah Raynare yang masih tertidur. Naruto menggerakan tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi Raynare. Tapi, saat tinggal sedikit lagi tangan Naruto bersentuhan dengan dahi Raynare.

"enngghh" Raynare melenguh menandakan bahwa ia sudah sadar. Naruto menjauhkan tangannya, dan tak lama setelah itu Raynare membuka matanya menampakkan mata yang memiliki iris berwarna ungu. Mata itu berkedip-kedip, dan memandang ke arah Naruto.

Lantas Raynare bangun dari tidurnya dan menjauhkan diri dari Naruto. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" ucap Raynare sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Haah, kau sudah menanyakan itu dua kali kepadaku" setelah menghela Nafas Naruto bukannya memberikan jawaban malah sebuah pernyataan. "Selain itu, bisa kau tutupi badanmu itu" perintah Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Raynare.

Raynare melihat tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan pakaian, tidak, itu bahkan tidak bisa disebut pakaian, tapi lebih cocok di sebut beberapa lembar kain yang hanya menutupi beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Raynare mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya. Raynare menyadari sesuatu dari perkataan Naruto "Dua kali? Jadi kau yang membuatku pingsan tadi?!" tanya Raynare keras.

"Ya" jawab Naruto santai. Raynare memandang Naruto agak lama, sampai ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku?" tanya Raynare pelan bahkan hampir mirip sebuah gumaman dan menundukan kepalanya, tapi Naruto dapat mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan Raynare.

"Karena itu tidak diperlukan" jawab Naruto singkat dan Raynare mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Naruto heran. "Aku percaya ada kebaikan di dalam hatimu" lanjut Naruto kali ini dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Kebaikan di dalam Hati? Apakah masih ada kebaikan di dalam Hatiku?" tanya Raynare kepada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang bagian dadanya tempat dimana hatinya berada dengan wajah dan nada suara sedih.

Karena tidak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihan Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Lupakan hal itu. Namaku Naruto Namikaze. Siapa namamu Malaikat jatuh-chan?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hihihi" Raynare tertawa kecil. "Hei, kenapa kau tertawa? apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Naruto dengan heran.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja namamu seperti nama bahan pelengkap Ramen, hihihi" ucap Raynare kembali tertawa. 'Syukurlah dia sudah tidak sedih lagi' ucap batin Naruto. Naruto tersenyum melihat Raynare tertawa.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Raynare berhenti tertawa dan memandang Naruto. "Namaku Raynare" ucap Raynare sambil tersenyum manis.

"Jadi Raynare, kenapa kau ingin membunuh laki-laki waktu itu?" tanya Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya.

"ehm, itu.. itu..." Raynare sepertinya agak ragu mengatakannya. Naruto menghela nafas. "Yasudah, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang" ucap Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian di kamar itu. Naruto membuka lemari dan mengambil satu piyama tidur berwarna Pink dan membawanya ke arah Raynare. Naruto menyodorkan piyama tidur itu kepada Raynare dan Raynare mengambilnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ganti pakaianmu dan istirahatlah. Ini sudah sangat larut" ucap Naruto seakan mengerti maksud dari tatapan Raynare.

Raynare mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi sambil membawa piyama yang di berikan Naruto.

Tak berselang lama Raynare keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan piyama berwarna Pink dan berdiri di depan Naruto. "Tidurlah, jika ada apa-apa panggil saja aku, aku ada di kamar sebelah" ucap Naruto pada Raynare. Raynare mengangguk mengerti dan naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menyelimuti dirinya sendiri.

Naruto berjalan keluar kamar dan sebelum menutupnya Naruto berucap. "Oyasumi, Raynare" ucap Naruto kemudian menutup pintu kamar Raynare.

"Oyasumi, Naruto-kun" bisik Raynare membalas perkataan Naruto walaupun dia yakin Naruto tidak akan mendengarnya.

Naruto berjalan kekamarnya dan memasukinya. Naruto duduk di samping tempat tidur dan mengeluarkan HP dan kunci sepeda motornya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas lemari kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Naruto juga melepaskan jam tangannya dan meletakannya di tempat yang sama. Naruto kemudian berbaring dan tidak lama setelahnya Naruto tertidur.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME...**

 **Senin, 16 Agustus 2014, Jam 05 : 00 AM.**

Teet teet teet.

Bunyi jam weker mengusik tokoh utama kita dari alam mimpinya dan membuatnya terbangun dan membuka mata. Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menekan tombol yang ada di jam wekernya. "Tik" Naruto berhasil menekan tombolnya dan jam wekernya pun berhenti berbunyi.

Naruto ingin menggerakkan badannya untuk bangun, tapi Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang menahan tangan kirinya. Naruto membuka selimut menggunakan tangan kanannya dan melihat kepala berambut hitam yang menjadikan bahunya sebagai bantal. Naruto mengangkat kepala gadis yang menjadikan bahunya sebagai bantal secara perlahan dan menjauhkan tangannya perlahan agar tidak membangunkan gadis yang ada di tempat tidurnya ini.

Setelah berhasil memindahkan tangannya, Naruto meletakkan kepala Raynare di bantal. Naruto duduk di samping kasur dan melihat wajah Raynare yang sedang tidur. Naruto menyelimuti tubuh Raynare. "enngghh" Raynare sepertinya sedikit terusik, tapi tidak terbangun, membuat Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

Naruto berdiri meninggalkan kamarnya menuju lantai satu, ayau lebih tepatnya ke halaman belakang rumah.

Di halaman belakang rumah, Naruto melakukan latihan, seperti Push-up 50 dan Sit-up 50 kali. Setelah Latihan Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju kamarnya.

Naruto melihat Raynare masih tertidur dengan nyamannya di kasur miliknya. Naruto tersenyum sebentar dan kemudian kembali berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Setelah mandi, Naruto berjalan ke arah lemari dengan hanya mengenakan handuk dan mengambil pakaian sekolahnya dan berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

Selang beberapa menit, Naruto keluar dengan pakaian sekolah yang sudah terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. Naruto berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju ruang makan untuk membuat sarapan.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME…**

"Tap..tap..tap" terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Yang menuruni tangga adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan mengenakan pakaian piyama tidur berwarna Pink. Rupanya Raynare sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan sedang berjalan menuju ruang makan dimana terlihat Naruto sedang makan, bukan Ramen tapi Nasi Goreng.

"Oh Raynare, ayo duduk?" tanya Naruto mempersilahkan Raynare duduk di kursi disamping kanannya dengan sepiring Nasi Goreng di depannya saat melihat Raynare berjalan mendekatinnya dengan tampang masih ngantuk sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Raynare menurut dengan duduk di kursi di samping Naruto. "Ayo Makanlah, aku sudah mempersiapkannya untukmu?" ucap Naruto lagi, mempersilahkan Raynare untuk makan.

Raynare menurut lagi dan mulai memakan Nasi Goreng didepannya. Raynare terdiam sebentar. "Enak sekali Naruto-kun" ucap Raynare senang kemudian memakan Nasi Gorengnya dengan lahap.

Naruto sudah selesai makan dan memperhatikan Raynare yang sedang makan. "Jadi, kenapa kau bisa tertidur di kamarku?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Raynare tersedak dan segera meminum Air putih yang di sodorkan Naruto padanya. Menghentikan makannya dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya dengan gaya malu-malu. 'Mirip sekali dengan hinata' Batin Naruto saat melihat gaya malu-malu Raynare.

"ehm itu, aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku masuk ke kamarmu dan tidur dengan Naruto-kun" ucap Raynare dengan malu-malu.

Naruto meletakan tangan kanannya di kepala Raynare dan mengusap-usapnya. "Tidak perlu malu-malu, kau terlihat menggemaskan tau" ucap Naruto menggoda Raynare dan membuat wajah Raynare merona.

Naruto melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 07 : 10. Naruto berdiri dari kursi dan membawa piring bekas Nasi Goreng miliknya ke bak cucian. Naruto berjalan ke kursi miliknya tadi dan mengambil tas sekolah yang ada di kursi di samping kirinya.

"Raynare" panggil Naruto pada Raynare dan membuat Raynare berhenti makan dan memandang Naruto. "Aku pergi sekolah dulu ya? Kalau kau mau pulang kerumahmu silahkan" ucap Naruto membuat Raynare menunduk.

Naruto mengerti kenapa Raynare menunduk dan kembali memegang kepala Raynare. "Kau boleh tinggal disini, jadi jangan sedih oke?" tanya Naruto. Dan membuat Raynare memandangnya berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah?" tanya Raynare penuh harap sambil memandangi Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Raynare dan mulai berjalan ke pintu keluar. Naruto berhenti didepan pintu dan mengambil sepatu Sport berwarna putih dengan garis Kuning di setiap sisinya. Naruto memakai sepatunya dan berjalan keluar pintu. "Aku berangkat" ucap Naruto agak keras kemudian menutup pintunya dan berjalan menuju Kouh Academy. {Rumah Naruto ke Kouh Academy dapat di tempuh kurang dari 30 menit}.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME….**

Naruto sekarang sudah ada di depan gerbang masuk Kouh Academy. 'Now is Time to..SCHOOL' batin Naruto semangat. Naruto mulai berjalan memasuki Kouh Academy dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **YO, minna-san. Bagaimana menurut kalian Chap kali ini? Biar saya tebak pasti di Chap ini banyak kesalahan iya kan? Saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengetik dengan baik, Gomenasai minna-san T_T.**

 **Saya juga minta maaf bagi yang Reviewnya tidak saya balas dan soal Chap ini yang kebanyakan di SKIP. Dan saya mau mengatakan kalau Chapter selanjutnya akan sedikit terlambat karena urusan Sekolah yang sedang padat-padatnya.**

 **Silahkan Review jika berkenan. Saya menerima segala jenis Review, mulai dari Saran, Kritikan, Pujian bahkan Hinaan. Jadi silahka meriview sesuka kalian, saya tidak membatasinya.**

 **Itu saja yang bisa saya katakan. Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya {jika Fanfic ini lanjut}. Saya Ryuukira Sekai pamit undur diri. Salam Fanfiction. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo minna-san, bertemu lagi dengan Ryuukira. Pleeeasee, jangan bunuh Kira, Maaf kalau Update-nya lama,hehehe ^_^. Sudah saya beritahukan di Chapter sebelumnya kalau saya memiliki banyak sekali kesibukan sekolah yang menyita waktu untuk mengetik saya dan di tambah oleh Laptop yang di bawa oleh Onee-chan saya entah kemana selama lebih dari seminggu, yaaa jadi tidak bisa ngetik deh.**

 **Apakah di antara kalian ada yang menunggu Fict ini? Jika ada, Syukur, Tidak ada, ya gak apa apa sih. Saya ucapkan Terima kasih kepada yang membaca Fict ini, dan saya ucapkan Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah Mereview, Fav, dan Follow Fict ini, Arigato ^_^.**

 **Baiklah saya akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Senju-nara shira di Chapter sebelumnya.**

 **1}. Dari mana Naruto mendapatkan uang selama menjalankan misi dari "Kami-sama"?** Anggap saja di dompet Naruto ada sebuah kartu ATM dengan uang yang sangat banyak yang di berikan oleh 'Kami-sama' saat mengirim Naruto ke Dunia DxD, oke?

 **2}. Pair Naruto siapa? 1 atau Harem?** Naruto x Harem. Isinya akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita.

 **3}. Apa Naruto tetap jadi manusia atau nanti jadi Devil?** Naruto akan tetap jadi manusia.

 **4}. Chapter selanjutnya kapan Rilis?** Ya, sekarang, hehehe ^_^. Masalah Update saya tidak menentu, tapi akan saya usahakan Sekali dua minggu kalau tidak ada halangan.

 **Tambahan :** Saran saya, kalau mau bertanya, sebaiknya gunakan akun, agar saya bisa membalasnya lewat PM. Kalau tidak punya, buat dulu. ini cuma saran jangan tersinggung ^_^.

 **+}. Review selebihnya hanya berisi kata-kata seperti Next, Lanjut dan sebagainya. Dengan adanya Chapter ini pasti dapat menjawab Review kalian, hehehe #Plak**

 **Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, mari kita mulai saja ceritanya.**

* * *

 **THE DRAGON ELEMENT**

 **CROSSOVER :**

 **NARUTO X HIGH SCHOOL DxD**

 **DISCLAIMER :**

 **NARUTO : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **HIGHSCHOOL DxD : ICHIEI ISHIBUMI**

 **AUTHOR : RYUUKIRA SEKAI**

 **GENRE :**

 **ADVENTURE, FANTASY, ROMANCE{MAYBE}**

 **RATING :**

 **M {Buat jaga-jaga}**

 **PAIR :**

 **NARUTO x ?{Akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita}**

 **WARNING :**

 **AUTHOR NEWBIE, TYPO BERTEBARAN, JURUS DAN KEKUATAN BUATAN SENDIRI, FANFIC PERTAMA, MAINSTREAM, DAN MASIH BANYAK KESALAHAN LAINNYA**

 **SUMMARY:**

Naruto Namikaze, dihidupkan kembali oleh 'Kami-sama' untuk mengemban sebuah tugas menjaga perdamaian. Dengan Kekuatan dan Partner yang baru dia siap melaksanakan tugasnya. {Bad Summary}

* * *

 **.:::STORY START:::.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Meet with Another Dragon Element**

 **Senin, 16 Agustus 2014, Jam 07 : 37 AM, Halaman Kouh Academy**

Naruto terus berjalan di halaman Sekolah dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Seketika Suasana menjadi Hening, setidaknya untuk beberapa saat sampai ...

"KYAA, SIAPA ITU?"

"TAMPANNYA, dia murid baru ya?"

"Aku tidak tau, tapi dia sangat TAMPAN!"

"Ya kau benar sekali, apakah dia mau jadi pacarku ya?"

"Enak saja, aku yang akan jadi pacarnya!"

... Dan lain-lain yang keluar dari mulut semua siswi di sana yang terpesona dengan Naruto. Tapi lain lagi dengan para siswa...

"SIALAN KAU MURID BARU!"

"ORANG TAMPAN MATI SAJA SANA!"

... yang malah memberikan sumpah serapah kepada Naruto. Naruto terus saja berjalan menuju ke dalam sek olah tanpa menghiraukan mereka semua. 'Aku menyesal pernah iri dengan Sasuke', walaupun didalam hatinya Narutoagak menyesal pernah iri terhadap temannya waktu di dunia Shinobi.

Naruto berjalan di koridor sekolahan dengan tenang. Tapi, Naruto langsung berhenti berjalan ketika menyadari sesuatu. "Dimana ya, ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung.

Naruto kembali berjalan tanpa tau arah sambil berharap menemukan ruang kepala sekolah. Saat di belokan Naruto tidak melihat jalan dan ...

BRUK!

... menabrak seorang siswi berambut hitam sebahu berkacamata hingga jatuh terduduk. Naruto melihat siswi yang terduduk di depannya sebentar, sampai akhirnya membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu siswi itu berdiri.

Siswi itu masih mengerang dan melihat sebuah tangan terulur kepadanya. Siswi itu tanpa melihat siapa yang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya ,langsung saja menggenggam tangan itu dan mulai berdiri. Siswi itu menepuk-nepuk roknya untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel. Siswi itu mendongak dan terkejut saat melihat orang yang membantunya berdiri. Siswi itu pun menujuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kau yang waktu itu kan?!" ucap siswi itu terkejut.

Naruto awalnya bingung dan mencoba mengingat-ngingat. "Waktu itu? Ooh aku ingat, kau Iblis dari klan Sitri kan?" tanya Naruto. Siswi itu atau bisa dipanggil Sona Sitri mengangguk. "Namaku Sona Sitri, kelas 3 dan juga seorang ketua Osis disini" ucap Sona memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Naruto Namikaze" ucap Naruto singkat dengan senyum di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sona datar.

"Dari pakaianku, kau pasti bisa menebaknya" ucap Naruto dengan santai. Sona melihat pakaian Naruto. "Kau murid baru?" tebak Sona dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Jadi kenapa kau masih disini, tidak ke ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya Sona lagi. "Aku tidak tau dimana ruang kepala sekolah" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan jari telunjuk, grogi.

Sona menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku yang akan mengantarmu ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ikuti aku!" perintah Sona kemudian berbalik dan langsung berjalan dengan Naruto yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, Sona berhenti dikuti oleh Naruto yang juga berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan 'HEAD MASTER ROOM' di atasnya. "Kita sudah sampai, aku mau ke kelas ku" ucap Sona kemudian mulai berjalan lagi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sitri-san" langkah kaki Sona berhenti saat Naruto memanggilnya, Sona menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. "Arigato" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman seperti biasanya.

"Sama-sama" balas Sona datar kemudian kembali berjalan, kalau dilihat lebih seksama terdapat rona merah tipis dipipi Sona entah kenapa.

Sona kembali berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Naruto. "Temui aku di atap sekolah saat Istirahat Nanti!" perintah Sona kepada Naruto. "Hai' Kaichou" ucap Naruto masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Sona kembali berbalik dan mulai berjalan kembali.

Saat Sona sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Naruto mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"Masuk!" terdengar suara dari dalam mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Naruto membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Di dalam ruangan itu ada seorang pria yang berumur sekitar 40-an sedang duduk si sebuah kursi sambil mengerjakan sesuatu dengan kertas-kertas dimejanya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati meja kepala sekolah. "Permisi, saya murid baru" ucap Naruto menyita perhatian kepala sekolah dari pekerjaannya dan memandang Naruto.

"Oh, jadi kau murid pindahan dari Amerika itu" ucap Kepala Sekolah kepada Naruto. 'Dasar, dia{Azazel} tidak bilang kalau dia memasukkan ku sebagai murid pindahan dari Amerika' batin Naruto jengkel dengan Azazel.

"Iya" ucap Naruto singkat. Kepala sekolah mengambil sebuah berkas yang ada di laci mejanya, dan mulai membalik-balik halamannya.

"Kau akan masuk kelas 2-B, tunggu sebentar, akan ada guru yang mengantarmu" ucap kepala sekolah menerangkan kepada Naruto.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ah, itu pasti dia, Masuk" ucap kepala Sekolah. Pintu terbuka dan masuk seorang pria berambut hitam berpakaian Guru.

"Ada apa kepala sekolah memanggil saya?" tanya Pria yang masuk tadi. "Komura-sensei, aku ingin kau mengantarkan murid pindahan ini ke kelas 2-B" ucap kepala sekolah sambil menunjuk Naruto.

Pria itu memandang Naruto. "Namaku Komura Hirata, wali kelas 2-B" ucap pria itu memperkenalkan diri sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Naruto Namikaze, pindahan dari Amerika" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri dan membalas membungkuk.

Pria itu atau bisa di panggil Komura menegakkan badannya di ikuti juga oleh Naruto yang juga menegakkan badannya. Komura memandang kepala sekolah. "kalau begitu, Kami permisi dulu" ucap Komura membungkuk hormat kepada kepala sekolah kemudian menegakkannya kembali. Komura berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Ayo, Namikaze-san" ucap Komura.

Naruto ikut berjalan keluar mengikuti Komura dari belakang menuju kelasnya. 'Kenapa terasasangat sepi ya?' batin Naruto, karena saat perjalanan menuju kelasnya Naruto tidak melihat seorang murid pun. Naruto melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 08 : 03. 'Pantas saja sepi, sekolah sudah mulai' batin Naruto lagi saat mengetahui penyebab tidak adanya murid yang terlihat saat perjalanan.

Komura berhenti didepan sebuah pintu dengan tulisan 2-B di atasnya di ikuti Naruto yang juga berhenti. "Namikaze-san tunggu di luar sebentar, nanti masuk jika sudah saya panggil ya?" ucap Komura memberi perintah kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Hai' Sensei!" ucap Naruto kemudian bersandar di dinding samping pintu kelas.

Komura menggeser pintu kelas dan masuk ke dalamnya. Komura-sensei berjalan ke mejanya. "Mohon perhatiannya, hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan Amerika" ucap Komura-sensei membuat seisi kelas diam dan memperhatikannya. "Namikaze-san silahkan masuk" ucap Komura-sensei memanggil Naruto yang ada di luar kelas.

Naruto berjalan masuk ke kelas dengan santai dan berhenti di depan papan tulis menghadap Seisi kelas. Hening sebentar ...

"KYAAA, TAMPANNYA, dia yang tadi itukan?"

"Kau benar, dia sangat TAMPAN, apa dia sudah punya pacar ya?"

"Entahlah, meskipun dia sudah punya pacar, aku rela menjadi kedua, KYAAA"

... Suasana hening dihancurkan oleh teriakan para Siswi, sedangkan para Siswa terlihat putus asa. 'Benar-benar tidak ada harapan lagi' batin para Siswa serempakdisertai aura suram di atas kepala mereka sambil mengeluarkan air mata ala Anime.

BRAK

"DIAM!" teriak Komura-sensei setelah menggebrak meja membuat seisi kelas hening seketika. "Nah, Namikaze-san silahkan perkenalkan diri" ucap Komura-sensei sambil memandang Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan memandang lurus kedepan. "Namaku Naruto Namikaze, umurku 16 tahun, aku pindahan dari Amerika, mohon bantuannya minna-san" ucap Naruto dan membungkukkan badannya di akhir kalimat. Naruto kembali menegakkan badannya dan memandang ke depan.

Komura-sensei memandang murid-muridnya. "Nah, ada pertanyaan?" tanya Komura-sensei.

"Apakah Naruto-kun sudah punya pacar?"

"Dimana alamat rumahmu?

"Berapa Nomor HP Naruto-kun"

"Jadi pacarku ya?"

... dan masih banyak lagi yang keluar dari mulut para Siswi. Naruto tertawa gugup saat di tanyai seperti itu.

BRAK

Komura-sensei kembali menggebrak meja. "DIAM!" teriak Komura-sensei membuat seisi kelas kembali hening. Komura-sensei menghela nafas. "Ada pertanyaan lain, selain itu?" tanya Komura-sensei sekali lagi.

Seorang Siswi berambut hitam panjang bermata Biru gelap di barisan pertama mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, silahkan Migawa-san" ucap Komura-sensei mempesilahkan Siswi itu bertanya. Siswi itu mengangguk. "Naruto-san, kalau kau pindahan dari Amerika kenapa, kenapa namamu terdengar seperti orang jepang?" tanya Siswi itu dengan tampang penasaran di ikuti oleh anggukan murid lainnya yang juga setuju dengan Siswi itu bahkan Komura-sensei juga setuju.

"Eto.. Aku sebenarnya berasal dari jepang, tapi karena urusan pekerjaan, aku dan keluargaku pergi ke Amerika" ucap Naruto agak gugup saat mengatakannya. 'Maaf minna, aku harus berbohong' batin Naruto merasa tidak enak saat berbohong.

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti. "Ada pertanyaan lain? Kalau tidak ada mari kita teruskan pembelajaran kita" ucap Komura-sensei. "Namikaze-san silahkan duduk di kursi kosong itu!" ucap Komura-sensei menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong yang ada di barisan terakhir di samping jendela.

"Hai' Sensei" ucap Naruto kemudian berjalan ke arah kursi yang kosong itu dan duduk. "Nah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita. Buka buku Fisika kalian halaman 45" ucap Komura-sensei dan pelajaran pun di mulai.

 **SKIP TIME ...**

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, dan Komura-sensei keluar kelas di iringi oleh para murid yang juga ikut keluar. Selama pelajaran berlangsung Naruto bahkan tidak memerhatikan sama sekali, menurutnya belajar itu membosankan, karena semua pembelajaran yang di terangkan tadi sudah Naruto ketahui semuanya berkat ingatan yang masuk kekepalanya saat pertama kali sampai di dunia ini. Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas, tujuannya adalah ke atap sekolah.

Saat sampai di pintu atap sekolah, Naruto menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian membuka pintu dan memasukinya. Naruto berjalan menuju ke tengah atap sekolah. Naruto memejamkan mata dan membentangkan tangannya mencoba menikmati Suasana alam.

Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan membuka matanya. "Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya dan melihat Sona yangbersandar di dinding samping pintu Atap sekolah sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Janji mu pada waktu itu" ucap Sona datar sambil memandang Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas dan membalikkan badannya kemudian berjalan ke tepian atap sekolah yang tidak memiliki pagar pengaman dan mengambil posisi duduk sambil menjuntaikan kakinya.

"Aku manusia pengguna Sacred Gear" ucap Naruto singkat sambil memandang ke bawah.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" tanya Sona datar. "Menjalankan misi" jawab Naruto santai dan singkat sambil melihat Murid-murid yang berada di bawah.

"Misi apa?" tanya Sona lagi dengan datar dan singkat. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari bawah ke atas, menatap langit berawan. "Perdamaian" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku percaya denganmu. Aku harap kita dapat bekerja sama Namikaze-san" ucap Sona sambil memandang langit juga. "Ya, mohon kerja samanya Kaichou, dan Bisa kau memanggilku dengan Nama depanku saja. Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan ke-formal-an" ucap Naruto sambil menutup matanya menikmati hembusan Angin yang menyejukkan.

"Baiklah, Naruto-san" ucap Sona kemudian membuka pintu dan meninggalkan atap sekolah. Naruto membuka mata dan melihat jam tangannya. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi istirahat akan berakhir" gumam Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan menunggalkan atap sekolah menuju kelasnya.

Di kelas Naruto langsung duduk kursinya dan memandang langit dari jendela di sampingnya. Tak lama setelahnya, pintukelas bergeser dan masuk wanita berambut ungu gelap dan memakai pakaian Guru serta membawa buku yang bertulikan Matematika pada sampulnya.

Semua murid langsung menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing dan duduk dengan tenang. "Hari ini kita akan mengadakan ulangan mendadak, ingat!, jangan ada kecurangan dalam hal ini, oke?" perintah guru tersebut dengan nada manis dan ceria tapi terkesan menyeramkan. Beberapa murid terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan ada juga yang terlihat pucat pasi.

Saat giliran Naruto yang akan mendapatkan bagian Soalnya, guru itu tidak langsung memberikannya. "Kau murid baru itukan? Apakah kau bisa mengikuti ulangan ini, jika tidak bisa kau boleh untuk tidak mengikutinya berhubung kau baru pertama kali disini..." "tidak apa-apa, Sensei. Aku dapat mengerjakannya" ucap Naruto memotong perkataan guru itu. Guru itu memberikan lembar soalnya kepada Naruto dan kembali ke dari para murid mengerjakannya dengan tenang dan sebagian lagi ada yang sepertinya sangat Frustasi, terutama Siswa berambut Coklat yang duduk beberapa meja didepan Naruto. "SIAL, AKU TIDAK DAPAT MENJAWABNYA!" teriak siswa berambut Coklat itu atau bisa dipanggil Hyoudou Issei, orang yang Naruto selamatkan di taman kemaren.

Untuk Naruto, walaupun tanpa belajar semua soal ini terasa biasa-biasa saja baginya. Berterima kasih lah pada Anugrah berupa kepintaran yang diberikan 'Kami-sama' kepadanya sebelum mengirimnya ke Dunia ini. Naruto mengerjakan Soalnya dengan sangat tenang dan tidak butuh waktu lama Naruto sudah menyelesaikan Semua bosan, Naruto memutuskan memandang langit biru cerah dari jendela di samping kirinya.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME ... Jam 03 : 00 PM** {Pulang sekolahnya saya buat jadi jam 3, gak apa-apakan?}

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Bunyi lonceng Akademi sudah berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktu belajar sudah berakhir dan waktunya pulang bagi para murid di Kouh Academy. "Baiklah anak-anak, kumpulkan tugas kalian ke meja saya dan kalian boleh pulang" ucap Guru tersebut. Lalu kemudian Murid-murid berjalan kedepan sambil membawa lembar jawaban yang di gunakan untuk menjawab Soal ulangan Matematika itu dan mengumpulkannya di meja guru.

Saat kelas sudah kosong dan hanya menyisakan Naruto dan Guru tersebut, Baru Naruto berjalan ke depan sambil membawa tas dan lembar jawaban di tangannya. Naruto meletakkan Buku itu di atas meja guru dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan sudah keluar dari gerbang Kouh Academy dan kemudian berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Saat sampai dirumahnya, Naruto langsung saja masuk. Naruto melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkan sepatunya di rak. Naruto hendak berjalan kekamarnya, tapi saat melewati Ruang keluarga Naruto melihat Raynare sedang duduk di sofa dan menonton Televisi yang menayangkan masalah Fashion.

Naruto berjalan mengendap-endap ke arah Raynare, Raynare masih Fokus pada Televisi. Saat sampai di belakang Raynare, Naruto memegang pundak Raynare dengan tiba-tiba. "KYAAA" Raynare berteriak kaget, Raynare langsung berdiri dari Sofa dan membuat Sebuah Light Spear sambil mengancungkan Light Spear itu ke arah orang yang membuatnya kaget.

"Hei hei! Bisa kau jauhkan itu! aku minta maaf telah membuatmu terkejut" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya serta memasang ekspresi gugup saat ujung Light Spear itu tinggal beberapa senti dari lehernya.

Saat Raynare melihat siapa yang membuatnya kaget,yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Raynare langsung menghilangkan Light Spearnya dan menatap kesal Naruto. "Moou, Naruto-kun, jangan membuatku kaget!" ucap Raynare sebal dan membuang muka ke arah lain sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Naruto terkekeh melihat tingkah Raynare yang menurutnya lucu dan menggemaskan itu dan entah bagaimana, Naruto sudah ada di samping Raynare dan menusuk gembungan pipi kanan Raynare dengan jari telunjuknya sambil tersenyum jahil. Raynare memerah karena perlakuan Naruto padanya tapi masih tetap memasang wajah sebal, ngambek rupanya.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatan 'menusuknya balon'nya dan menghela nafas. "Aku mau jalan-jalan, apa kau mau ikut?" ucap Naruto mencoba membujuk Raynare agar berhenti ngambek.

Raynare langsung memandang Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?" tanya Raynare penuh harap. 'Cepat sekali Mood-nya berubah, benar kata Shikamaru, wanita itu merepotkan' batin Naruto menyetujui perkataan teman pemalasnya semasa di dunia Shinobi.

Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah penuh harap Raynare. Naruto meletakkan tangan kanannya di kepala Raynare dan mengusap-usapnya pelan. Raynare lagi-lagi memerah terhadap perlakuan Naruto padanya. "Ya, tentu saja. Tapi ganti bajumu dulu, memangnya kau mau jalan-jalan dengan mengenakan Piyama" ucap Naruto saat melihat kalau Raynare masih mengenakan piyama berwarna pink yang Naruto berikan padanya malam tadi.

Raynare mengangguk dan mulai berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai dua berniat mandi dan mengganti baju. Naruto juga berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti baju dan mengambil dompet, HP dan kunci motornya.

Setelah mengganti pakaian sekolahnya dengan baju berwarna kuning polos dan bawahan celana Jeans berwarna hitam serta jaket berwarna biru dan mengambil beberapa barang yang di butuhkannya. Naruto berjalan ke ruang keluarga dan menonton TV berniat menunggu Raynare bersiap-siap. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu dan di TV juga tidak ada yang menarik, Naruto memutuskan mematikan TV.

"Haaaah" Naruto menghela nafas bosan dan melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 03 : 43. Naruto beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke kamar Raynare untuk menjemputnya.

Naruto sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Raynare dan berniat mengetuknya, tapi sebelum dia mengetuknya pintu sudah terbuka dan memperlihatkan Raynare yang berdiri di depannya mengenakan Dress berwarna ungudan rok sebatas paha berwarna hitam.

Naruto tersenyum. "Sudah Siap?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. Raynare mengangguk dengan semangat. "Baiklah, ayo" ucap Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan kiri Raynare dengan tangan kanannya dan menariknya menuju depan Rumah.

Di depan Rumah, Naruto meminta Raynare untuk menunggunya sebentar dan berlari ke arah Garasi untuk mengembil sepeda motornya. Tak berselang lama, Naruto muncul sambil menaiki sepeda motornya di depan Raynare. "Ayo naik!" perintah Naruto dan Raynare menurutinya dengan naik ke sepeda motor Naruto. "Pegangan!" ucap Naruto dan langsung tancap gas menuju taman hiburan Kota Kouh dengan kecepatan hampir 100 Km/jam membuat Raynare memeluk punggung Naruto dengan sangat erat.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME ...**

Naruto memarkirkan sepeda motornya di parkiran taman hiburan Kouh. Naruto beserta Raynare turun dari sepeda motor. Raynare memandang Naruto kesal. "Maaf maaf, aku janji tidak akan ngebut lagi, oke?" ucap Naruto seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan kesal dari Raynare. "Ayo, kita masuk dan bersenang-senang!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat dan berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Raynare untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam Taman Hiburan.

Di taman Hiburan, Naruto dan Raynare mencoba berbagai wahana permaianan, Roller Coaster, Rumah Hantu dan masih banyak lagi. Pokoknya meraka bermain sepuas mereka sampai matahari tenggelam. Naruto dan Raynare keluar dari taman hiburan dan menuju tempat parkir dengan wajah senang. Naruto dan Raynare naik ke sepeda motor Naruto dan langsung meninggalkan parkiran.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, Naruto tiba-tiba saja berhenti di depan sebuah taman. Raynare memandang taman itu dan terkejut saat mengenali taman itu. "Taman ini kan ..." "Ikuti aku!" ucap Naruto memotong ucapan Raynare dan turun dari sepeda motor dan berjalan ke dalam taman di ikuti oleh Raynare yang mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

Naruto duduk di pinggiran air mancur dan menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Raynare untuk duduk. Raynare ikut duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun membawaku ketempat ini?" tanya Raynare dengan wajah sendu. "Tidak ada. Hanya ingin bertanya pertanyaan malam tadi" ucap Naruto santai sambil memandang langit berbintang.

Mendengar itu, Raynare mendongak, menatap wajah Naruto. "Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanya Raynare dengan wajah bingung. Naruto terkekeh dan menatap wajah kebingungan Raynare, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala Raynare dan mengusap-usapnya. "Kau ini mudah sekali lupa ya? Baiklah akan aku ulangi sekali lagi 'Kenapa kau ingin membunuh laki-laki waktu itu'?" tanya Naruto dan menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Raynare dan membuat Raynare agak kecewa karena Raynare menyukai di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto.

Raynare menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus memberi tahukannya kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto menunggu dengan sabar. "Itu.., sebenarnya aku di suruh oleh atasanku" jawab Raynare agak gugup dan menundukkan kepala, takut Naruto membencinya. "Atasan? Tapi Azazel bilang dia tidak pernah menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membunuh pengguna Sacred Gear" ucap Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat pembicaraannya dengan Azazel tadi malam.

Raynare memandang wajah Naruto. "Naruto-kun kenal dengan Azazel-sama?" tanya Raynare terkejut. "Malaikat jatuh mesum itu? Tentu saja aku kenal" ucap Naruto santai sedangkan Raynare agak sedikit Sweetdrop mendengar panggilan Naruto kepada Azazel.

"Memangnya siapa atasanmu yang menyuruhmu untuk membunuh pengguna Sacred Gear?" tanya Naruto kepada Raynare yang sudah sembuh dari Sweetdrop-nya. "Kokabiel-sama" ucap Raynare memberi tahu nama atasannya kepada Naruto.

"Kokabiel ya? Jadi, Kenapa kau menuruti perintahnya?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Aku menginginkan sebuah pengakuan" ucap Raynare pelan tapi dapat di dengar oleh Naruto. Naruto teringat dengan dirinya di masa lalu, dimana dirinya selalu berbuat onar agar orang-orang memperhatikannya dan menganggapnya ada.

"Kalau kau ingin sebuah pengakuan, aku akan memberikannya, jadi berhentilah bekerja untuk Kokabiel" ucap Naruto memberikan penawaran. "Benarkah? Tapi.. " ucap Raynare dengan pelan dan menundukkan kepala.

"Raynare" panggil Naruto dan Raynare mendongak menatap Naruto. Naruto memegang pundak Raynare dan menatap mata Raynare. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan Siapapun menyakitimu. Percayalah padaku!" ucap Naruto tegas dan penuh keseriusan dari matanya.

Raynare mengangguk dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat dari depan dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. Naruto awalnya agak terkejut, tapi kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk membalas pelukan Raynare. Naruto menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus-elus rambut panjang Raynare. "Nah, ayo kita pulang!" ucap Naruto kepada Raynare yang masih memeluk membenamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto.

Raynare melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Naruto. "Hai'" ucap Raynare dengan senyum ceria. Naruto berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah sepeda motornya di ikuti oleh Raynare dari belakang. Setelah sampai Naruto dan Raynare menaiki sepeda motor Naruto dan melanjutan perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME ... Jam 07 : 12 PM, Rumah Naruto.**

Naruto beserta Raynare masuk ke rumah. Naruto dan Raynare berjalan menuju lantai dua. Raynare berjalan lebih dulu ke kamarnya, tapi saat ingin masuk, "Raynare!" Naruto memanggilnya kemudian berjalan ke arahnya. "Kau ingin makan malam apa? Aku akan memasakkannya" tanya Naruto saat sampai di depan Raynare.

"Yang seperti tadi pagi, boleh?" tanya Raynare dengan wajah berharap. Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah Raynare. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya di puncak kepala Raynare kemudian mengelus-elusnya membuat Raynare ke enakkan.

"Kalau kau suka, kenapa tidak?" ucap Naruto sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Raynare. "Sebaiknya kamu mandi dulu, aku akan menyiapkan makanan" ucap Naruto kemudian pergi dari sana menuju Ruang makan. Saat Raynare tidak lagi melihat Naruto, baru Raynare memasuki kamarnya sendiri untuk mandi sesuai perintah Naruto.

Di dapur, Naruto membuat masakan seperti tadi pagi, yaitu Nasi Goreng. Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya masakan Naruto jadi dan Naruto meletakkannya Nasi Gorengnya pada dua buah piring, kemudian membawanya menuju meja makan. "Akhirnya selesai" ucap Naruto melihat hasil masakannya di meja makan. Naruto kemudian berjalan ke lantai dua lebih tepatnya kamar Raynare untuk memberitahukan bahwa makan malam sudah siap.

TOK TOK TOK

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Raynare. "Raynare, makan malam sudah siap" ucap Naruto agak keras agar di dengar oleh Raynare. Tak berapa lama pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Raynare yang hanya menggunakan Handuk putih yang menutupi Payudara sampai pahanya, walaupun Payudara tidak sepenuhnya tertutup karena ukurannya yang bisa di kategori kan besar untuk seumurannya.

Melihat Raynare yang hanya menggunakan handuk dan mengekspos tubuhnya membuat Naruto memerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Berpakaian lah dulu, setelah itu temui aku di meja makan" ucap Naruto kemudian langsung pergi dari situ, karena tidak ingin melihat ketahuan memerah karena melihat tubuh Raynare.

Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruang makan dengan Sebuah piring berisikan Nasi Goreng yang Naruto masak tadi. Naruto melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 07 : 32.

Tap Tap Tap

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari jam tangannya ke arah tangga dan melihat Raynare yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan pakaian yang sama dengan waktu ke taman Hiburan. Raynare mengambil tempat duduk di samping kiri Naruto yang didepannya juga ada tersedia Sepiring Nasi Goreng.

"Ayo, silahkan makan" ucap Naruto. Raynare mengangguk dan mengambil sendok yang ada di samping piringnya. "Itadakimasu" ucap Raynare kemudian mulai menyuap Nasi ke mulutnya. Naruto juga mulai memasukkan Nasi kemulutnya setelah mengucapkan kata 'Itadakimasu'.

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti makan dan memandang Raynare. "Raynare" panggil Naruto membuat Raynare tidak jadi memasukkan sendok berisi Nasi Goreng kemulutnya. Raynare ikut memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung.

"Setelah ini aku ingin kau ikut denganku bertemu dengan Azazel, kau mau kan?" tanya Naruto. Tiba-tiba Raynare berwajah sedih dan meundukkan kepala. "Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku menerima hukumanku dan aku akan berpisah dengan Naruto-kun" gumam Raynare pelan dengan nada sedih tapi dapat di dengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto meletakkan tangan kanannya di pundak Raynare membuat Raynare mengangkat kepalanya menatap Naruto. "Siapa bilang kau akan di hukum, heh?" tanya Naruto. "Tadi Naruto-kun bilang akan membawaku bertemu Azazel-sama, pasti Naruto akan mengembalikanku kepada Azazel-sama dan aku akan mendapat hukuman" ucap Raynare sedih.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar jawaban Raynare, Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari pundak Raynare dan menyentil dahi Raynare dengan dua jari tangannya. Raynare memandang Naruto bingung atas perlakuan Naruto. "kenapa kau berpikiran sampai ke sana, heh? Sudah aku bilang bukan kalau aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu? Jika Ero-Da-Tenshi itu berani menyakitimu, akan aku berikan siksaan yang 'Spesial' untuknya" ucap Naruto dengan senyum Psikopat di wajahnya yang membuat Raynare agak ngeri melihatnya.

"Sudahlah lupakan hal itu, habiskan makananmu dan kita akan pergi setelahnya. Jangan takut, aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman Natural miliknya yang membuat Raynare agak memerah melihat senyuman Naruto. Raynare mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya begitu pula Naruto.

Setelah makanannya habis Naruto membawa piring bekas miliknya dan Raynare ke tempat cuci piring. Naruto berjalan ke arah Raynare yang duduk di kursi meja makan. "Ayo kita pergi!" ucap Naruto saat sampai di depan Raynare. Naruto berjalan kepintu keluar lebih dulu di ikuti Raynare dibelakangnya.

Di depan rumah, Naruto menyuruh Raynare untuk menunggunya sebentar untuk mengambil Sepeda Motornya di Garasi.

Tak menunggu lama, Naruto muncul dengan menaiki sepeda motornya di depan Raynare. "Ayo naik! Tapi sebelum itu..." Naruto melepaskan jaketnya dan memasangkannya pada Raynare. "... pakailah, udara malam tidak baik untuk seorang gadis" ucap Naruto dengan senyum seperti biasa. Raynare lagi-lagi memerah melihat senyuman Naruto dan langsung menaiki sepeda motor Naruto dan memeluk punggung Naruto agar wajah memerahnya tidak terlihat oleh Naruto.

Saat Raynare sudah naik, Naruto langsung jalan dengan kecepatan sedang menuju tempat biasa Azazel memancing.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME ...**

Naruto berhenti di pinggir jalan, Raynare langsung turun dari sepeda motor Naruto di ikuti Naruto. "Ayo" Naruto menggandeng tangan Raynare untuk mengikutinya ke tempat di mana Azazel sedang memancing dan Raynare hanya diam mengikuti Naruto.

"Yo, Azazel" ucap Naruto memanggil Azazel saat ia dan Raynare sudah ada di dekat Azazel. Mendengar namanya di panggil, Azazel mengalihkan pandangannya dari pancingannya ke belakang dan melihat Naruto dan Raynare.

"Yo, Naruto. Jadi dia ini yang kau maksud waktu itu?" tanya Azazel dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto. Azazel memperhatikan Raynare. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Azazel kepada Raynare.

"Raynare, Azazel-sama" ucap Raynare pelan dan menundukkan kepala takut . "Raynare ya? Hukuman apa ya, yang pas untukmu?" gumam Azazel seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu sebagai hukuman anak buahnya ini. Azazel melihat ke arah tangan Naruto yang menggandeng tangan Raynare dan di di genggam balik oleh Raynare. Melihat hal itu, tiba-tiba Azazel menyeringai, dan hal itu membuat Naruto memandang Azazel dengan curiga.

"Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan hukuman yang cocok untukmu" ucap Azazel sambil memandang tangan Naruto dan Raynare yang bergandengan. Raynare merasa cemas ketika mendengar ucapan Azazel. Raynare mengangkat kepalanya memandang Azazel dan mempererat genggaman tangan tangannya kepada tangan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto masih memandang Azazel dengan pandangan curiga.

Azazel menutup matanya dan membuang nafas. "Hukumanmu adalah ..." ucap Azazel menggantungkan kalimatnya dan membuat suasana menegangkan. Hal itu membuat Raynare semakin cemas, sedangkan Naruto terlihat biasa-biasa saja, karena sudah dia sudah tau hukuman apa yang akan Azazel berikan kepada Raynare saat melihat arah pandangan Azazel tadi.

"Aku menyerahkanmu kepada Naruto, dengan kata lain hukumanmu adalah tinggal dengan Naruto. Dan Naruto mulai sekarang adalah atasanmu yang baru" ucap Azazel memberi tahukan apa hukuman Raynare.

Raynare yang mendengarnya langsung terdiam, bingung bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaan senangnya saat mengetahui apa hukuman atau lebih tepatnya hadiah yang di berikan Azazel kepadanya. "Sudahku duga" gumam Naruto kemudian menghela Nafas dan mengelengkan kepala karena tebakannya ternyata benar.

"Benarkah, Azazel-sama?" tanya Raynare dengan wajah berbinar-binar dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Naruto.

Azazel mengangguk. Naruto memandang Azazel. "Kalau begitu, aku ada sebuah permintaan" ucap Naruto. "Apa permintaanmu?" tanya Azazel dengan tenang.

"Daftarkan Raynare di Kouh Academy" ucap Naruto memberitahukan permintaannya. Azazel terkekeh saat mendengar permintaan Naruto. "Itu hal yang mudah untukku. Besok pagi, aku akan mengirimkan perlengkapan Sekolahnya. Tapi sebagai gantinya, temani aku memancing, bagaimana?!" ucap Azazel menyetujui permintaan Naruto kemudian duduk dan kembali memancing.

Naruto melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 08 : 49, kemudian memandang ke arah Raynare di sampingnya. "Raynare, apakah kau ingin pulang lebih dulu? Kalau kau ingin pulang, aku bisa mengantarmu lebih dulu" tanya Naruto dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Raynare. "Aku akan menemani Naruto-kun" ucap Raynare sambil tersenyum.

Naruto kembali memandang Azazel. "Baiklah, aku terima" ucap Naruto kemudian ikut duduk di samping kanan Azazel, di ikuti oleh Raynare yang juga ikut duduk di samping kanan Naruto. Azazel menyerahkan sebuah alat pancing kepada Naruto yang di terima dengan senang hati oleh Naruto, kemudian mulai memancing.

Beberapa menit berlalu, ikan belum juga di dapat. Dan entah karena bosan, ngantuk atau apa. Raynare menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto dan mulai menutup mata. Naruto yang merasakan Raynare bersandar di bahunya, menoleh dan melihat Raynare yang sedang menutup mata dengan wajah yang damai, tertidur. Naruto tidak kuasa menahan senyum saat melihat wajah damai Raynare.

Azazel yang sedari tadi memperhatikan juga ikut tersenyum, kemudian kembali melihat pancingannya saat merasakan tarikan pada alat pancingnya. Azazel menarik pancingannya dengan semangat sampai akhirnya muncul ikan yang cukup besar. "AKHIRNYA AKU DAPAT IKAN! Lihat Naruto, aku berhasil dapat ikan lebih dulu darimu!" teriak Azazel karena berhasil mendapatkan ikan lebih dulu dari Naruto dan menyombongkan diri pada kalimat berikutnya.

Naruto memandang Azazel. "Itu baru 1. jangan sombong dulu, lihat saja akan kukalahkan kau!" ucap Naruto meremehkan. Azazel memasukkan Ikannya kedalam ember di sampingnya. "Coba saja" ucap Azazel membalas perkataan Naruto dan kembali memancing.

Saat memancing, Naruto tidak selalu fokus pada pancingannya. Naruto memandang ke sebuah gedung di seberang sungai yang di atasnya terdapat lampu Neon yang berbentuk seperti kepingan Salju. 'Es' batin Naruto. Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, kali ini ke arah jembatan penyeberangan yang ada tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto memancing. Fokus Naruto bukan pada jembatannya melainkan kepada batangan besi pembatas jembatan. 'Besi' batin Naruto lagi. Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, kali ini ke arah bawah jembatan yang tidak di sinari cahaya. 'Kegelapan' lagi-lagi Naruto membatin. Naruto lagi-lagi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seberang sungai, lebih tepatnya ke arah lampu jalanan yang besinar dengan terang. 'Cahaya' batin Naruto lagi-lagi. Kemudian setelahnya, Naruto merasakan tarikan pada alat pancingannya yang membuatnya Fokus memancing.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME ...**

Pertandingan memancing berakhir karena umpannya sudah habis dan pemenangnya adalah Naruto karena berhasil mendapat 3 Ikan ukuran besar dan 6 Ikan ukuran sedang. Sedangkan Azazel mendapatkan 3 Ikan ukuran besar dan 5 ukuran sedang. Sungguh perbedaan yang tipis. "Hehehe, bagaimana? Aku yang menang!" ucap Naruto sedikit menyombongkan diri. Azazel mendecih. "Cih, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi" ucap Azazel kesal.

Naruto memandang Raynare yang masih tertidur bersandar di bahunya kemudian melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 10 : 03. Naruto berdiri kemudian menggendong Raynare yang masih tertidur dengan gaya Bridal Style. Naruto melihat ke arah Azazel. "Kau boleh mengambil Ikannya. Aku mau pulang" ucap Naruto kemudian pergi dari sana dengan menggendong Raynare ke arah sepeda motornya di parkirkan.

Naruto mendudukkan Raynare di sepeda motornya dan kemudian barulah Naruto naik. Naruto menjaga Raynare dengan tangan kirinya agar Raynare tidak jatuh sedangkan tangan kanannya di gunakan untuk memutar pedal gas. Naruto pun pergi dari sana, membelah kesunyian malam dengan bunyi sepeda motrnya.

Saat sampai di rumahnya, Naruto memarkirkan sepeda motornya di garasi kemudian menggendong tubuh Raynare yang masih saja tertidur dengan Bridal Style. Naruto membawa Raynare ke kamar milik Raynare. Saat sampai di kamar Raynare, Naruto membaringkan tubuh Raynare di atas kasur kemudian menyelimutinya. Naruto menunduk dan mencium kening Raynare. "Oyasumi" bisik Naruto kemudian pergi dari kamar Raynare menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Di kamarnya, Naruto langsung berbaring di kasur empuknya. Naruto tidak memejamkan mata, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. 'Es, Besi, Kegelapan, Cahaya' batin Naruto mengucapkan hal-hal yang dilihatnya waktu memancing tadi. Tidak ingin memikirkannya dengan terlalu keras, Naruto langsung memejamkan matanya. 'Besok saja kutanyakan kepada Helios' pikir Naruto. Kemudian setelahnya menyelam ke alam mimpi.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME ... Selasa, 17 Agustus 2014, Jam 05 : 00 AM, Rumah Naruto.**

Teet Teet Teet

Alarm jam weker Naruto berbunyi, membuat Naruto terbangun dan membuka mata. Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menekan tombol di atas jam weker untuk menghentikan alarm. Setelah Alarm berhenti, Naruto tidak langsung bangun, tetapi Naruto menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Hal yang malam tadi. Naruto memutuskan memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

 **MINDSCAPE : ON**

Di padang rumput yang sangat luas, Naruto berbaring dengan menutup mata. Saat Naruto membuka matanya, Naruto dapat melihat langit biru tanpa awan. Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Pandangan Naruto berhenti saat melihat Naga Emas yang tertidur dengan melingkarkan badannya. Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Naga tersebut. Saat sampai di depan kepala Naga itu, Naruto menyentuhkan telapak tangan kanannya di kepala Naga tersebut.

Naga tersebut membuka matanya, dan memperlihatkan bola mata berwarna emas dan beriris Vertikal hitam. Naga itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Naruto. **["Ada apa Naruto?"]** tanya Helios. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Naruto balik. Helios menjawab dengan anggukan tanda memperbolehkan.

"Apa kau satu-satunya 'Dragon Element'?" tanya Naruto dengan bingung. **["Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"]** tanya Helios balik.

"Ada yang menggangu pikiranku" terang Naruto dan Helios hanya mendengarkan. "Aku berpikir kalau 'The Dragon Element' bukan hanya kau saja" ucap Naruto mengeluarkan pemikirannya.

 **["Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"]** tanya Helios mulai tertarik. "Entahlah, kau bilang dulu kemampuanmu adalah mengendalikan elemen Api, Air, Angin, Tanah dan Petir. Entah kenapa aku berpikir ada 'The Dragon Element' lain yang elemennya berbeda denganmu, dan kalau tebakanku benar Elemen lain itu adalah Es, Besi, Kegelapan dan Cahaya" ucap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Helios dengan semua pemikirannya.

Helios tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto. **["Ya, pemikiranmu sangat tepat** "] ucap Helios. [" **Biarkan aku menceritakan sedikit hal tentang 'The Dragon Element'"]** lanjut Helios.

Naruto memutuskan duduk di Rerumputan dan mendengarkan cerita Helios. **["The Dragon Element adalah para Naga yang diciptakan 'Kami-sama' berdasarkan unsur-unsur di bumi. The Dragon Element terdiri dari lima Dragon Element Yaitu aku, Helios : Dragon Five Element, Glamios : Ice Dragon Element, Ferros : Steel Dragon Element, Infernos : Dark Dragon Element dan Lexsos : Light Dragon Element. Kami berlima diciptakan oleh 'Kami-sama' saat Great War, dan tugas kami adalah menghentikannya. Setelah mendapat perintah, kami langsung turun kemedan perang dan mengamuk** **selama peperangan, membantai pasukan-pasukan yang berperang dan berhasil menghentikan Great War. Setelah tugas kami selesai, 'Kami-sama' memasukkan kami kedalam Sacred Gear. Sebelum kami berlima di masukkan kedalam Sacred Gear,** **'** **Kami-sama' berkata kepada kami** **"** **Tugas kalian belum selesai, saat waktunya tiba, kalian akan kumasukkan ke dalam tubuh orang-orang terpilih untuk menghentikan perang lain di Masa Depan** **"** **Setelah itu kami berlima di masukkan ke dalam Sacred Gear yang semuanya berbentuk pedang, atau lebih di kenal dengan sebutan 'Elemental Sword'. Selama beratus-ratus tahun kami terus menunggu waktunya tiba untuk bangkit kembali melawan kejahatan di dunia ini. Setelah beratus-ratus tahun menunggu, satu persatu dari kami di masukkan dalam tubuh bayi orang-orang terpilih. Setelah beberapa tahun terlewat, barulah giliranku untuk bangkit, denganmu yang menjadi wadahku** **.** **Dan tambahan, Nama Sacred Gear-mu yang sebenarnya adalah 'Sword of Five Element"]** cerita Helios panjang lebar. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi nama Sacred Gear-ku yang sebenarnya adalah Sword of Five Element dan merupakan salah satu dari lima Elemental Sword. Aku mengerti, jadi dimana 'Dragon Element' yang lainnya?" tanya Naruto setelah berhasil memasukkan semua Informasi yang di berikan Helios ke otaknya. **["Aku tidak tau dimana yang lainnya, yang jelas malam tadiaku dapat merasakan satu Aura Dragon Element ada di kota ini"]** ucap Helios kemudian kembali melingkarkan badannya, untuk Tidur.

"Jadi kau Cuma merasakan satu Aura Dragon Element? Kira-kira elemen apa, siapa inangnya dan apa tujuannya datang ke kota ini?" gumam Naruto dengan pose berpikir. Naruto melihat ke arah Helios yang rupanya sudah tertidur. 'Mirip sekali dengan Kurama. Sama-sama pemalas' batin Naruto Sweetdrop saat melihat Helios bahwa sifat mirip dengan Partner-nya di Dunia Shinobi.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali" gumam Naruto kemudian berbaring di samping Helios dan memejamkan matanya mencoba berkonsentrasi dan keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

 **MINDSCAPE : OFF**

Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah jam weker yang menunjukkan angka 05 : 47 AM. Naruto bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Tak berapa lama, Naruto keluar dengan hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya. Pakaiannya malam tadi sudah Naruto masukkan ke dalam ke ranjang cucian. Naruto mengambil pakaian sekolahnya dari lemari dan langsung memakainya. Setelah semuanya terpasang dengan rapi. Naruto langsung berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju lantai satu, untuk memeriksa apakah perlengkapan sekolah Raynare sudah datang.

Saat Naruto melewati ruang tamu, Naruto melihat sebuah kotak, ada di atas meja. Naruto berjalan ke arah kotak itu. Saat sampai Naruto melihat kalau ada sebuah surat di atas kotak. Naruto mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Di surat itu tertulis :

"Aku mendaftarkan Raynare di Kouh Academy sebagai Raynare Namikaze, sepupumu. Dan semua perlengkapan sekolahnya ada di dalam kotak ini.

Tertanda : Gubernur Malaikat jatuh, Azazel ". Naruto menghela Nafas saat membacanya. 'Satu lagi kebohongan'batin Naruto kemudian mengangkat kotak itu dan membawanya ke kamar Raynare.

Naruto langsung masuk ke kamar Raynare, karena pintunya tidak di kunci. Naruto berjalan ke tempat tidur Raynare dan meletakkan kotak itu di samping tempat tidur. Naruto melihat ke tempat tidur dan melihat kalau Raynare masih tertidur dengan pulas. Naruto tersenyum kemudian naik ke tempat tidur dan tangannya bergerak menggoyang-goyang tubuh Raynare untuk membangunkannya. "Bangunlah putri tidur" ucap Naruto berbisik di telinga Raynare.

Seakan-akan perkataan Naruto adalah sebuah mantra yang ampuh. Tak lama kemudian Raynare menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. "eennggghhh~" lenguhan khas bangun tidur terdengar di telinga Naruto. Naruto berdiri dari tempat tidur dan melihat ke arah Raynare. Raynare membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan pupil yang berwarna ungu gelap dengan wajah kelihatan masih ngantuk.

"Ohayou" ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan Raynare yang mengucek-ucek matanya. Raynare berhenti mengucek-ucek matanya dan memandang Naruto. "Ohayou, ... Hooaamm" balas Raynare kemudian menguap.

Naruto mengangkat kotak di samping tempat tidur dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. Raynare memandang kotak itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Di dalamnya terdapat perlengkapan sekolahmu" ucap Naruto seakan mengerti arti dari tatapan Raynare. Mendengar itu, Raynare langsung membuka kotak itu dan melihat pakaian Khas Kouh Academy dan buku-buku serta sebuah tas.

"Bersiap-siap lah, aku akan menyiapkan Sarapan" ucap Naruto kemudian berbalik meninggalkan kamar Raynare menuju ke dapur. Sedangkan Raynare langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Naruto berencana untuk membuat Kare sebagai sarapan. Naruto mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat Kare dari lemari di samping kulkas. "Bahan-bahan makanan sudah mulai menipis dan Ramen Cup cuma tinggal beberapa. Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan berbelanja bahan makanan dan Ramen" gumam Naruto dan membawa bahan-bahan yang di ambilnya dan mulai memasak Kare.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Kare sudah siap di santap. Naruto meletakkan Kare itu pada dua buah piring dan membawanya ke meja makan. Naruto melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 06 : 05. Naruto memutuskan menunggu Raynare datang dengan duduk di kursi meja makan.

Karena merasa bosan, Naruto memutuskan mengobrol dengan Helios lewat Telepati. 'Helios' ucap Naruto memanggil Helios. **["Ada apa?"]** tanya Helios.

'Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa maksudnya dengan 'untuk menghentikan perang lain di masa depan'. Itu artinya misiku bukan hanya untuk membuat dan menjaga perdamaian antara 3 Fraksi, tetapi juga untuk menghentikan perang yang lain yang akan terjadi, bukan? Pertanyaannya adalah perang apa dan melawan Siapa?' tanya Naruto. Helios tidak langsung menjawab , seperti sedang berpikir apakah harus memberitahu Naruto atau tidak.

Akhirnya Helios menjawab. **["Kau akan tau jika sudah waktunya, yang jelas itu adalah takdirmu dan orang-orang terpilih"]** ucap Helios menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan tidak jelas. Naruto ingin bertanya lagi ...

 **Tap Tap Tap Tap**

..., Tapi suara langkah kaki menghentikan niatnya dan melihat ke arah tangga, terlihat Raynare yang berpakaian seragam Khas Kouh Academy sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Naruto terpana dengan kecantikan Raynare saat mengenakan Seragam Kouh Academy, sampai-sampai tidak sadar kalau Raynare telah duduk di sampingnya.

Raynare melihat ke arah Naruto yang ternyata masih terbengong. Raynare melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. "Naruto-kun" panggil Raynare dan sukses membuat Naruto tersadar. "Ah, iya?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah, kau sakit?" tanya Raynare dengan wajah polos membuat Naruto semakin memerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Lupakan itu, makan sarapanmu" ucap Naruto dengan masih memalingkan muka.

Raynare diam dan tidak bertanya lagi. "Itadakimasu" ucap Raynare dan mulai memakan Kare buatan Naruto. Baru satu suapan, Raynare menjadi terdiam. "Kenapa? Tidak enak ya?" tanya Naruto sambil memerhatikan Raut wajah Raynare. "Ini sangat enak Naruto-kun!" ucap Raynare sambil memandang Naruto dengan raut wajah yang terlihat senang. Naruto melihat Raynare yang sudah makanpun ikut memakan Kare-nya setelah mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu'.

"Ah iya, Raynare" panggil Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Raynare berhenti makan dan memandang Naruto. "Di sekolah nanti, kau akan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Raynare Namikaze, kau mengerti?" tanya Naruto.

Raynare menunduk dengan wajah memerah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Dia berpikir kalau di menyandang Marga 'Namikaze', dia seakan-akan menjadi Istri Naruto. Naruto yang melihat rona merah di wajah Raynare, awalnya bingung, sampai ia mengerti kenapa Raynare memerah saat mengingat perkataannya sendiri. Naruto memegang pundak Raynare dan Raynare memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung, kemudian Naruto menyentil dahi Raynare dengan jari telunjuk dantengahnya. "Kau akan memperkenalkan diri sebagai Raynare Namikaze, sepupuku. Jadi jangan menghayal yang tidak-tidak" ucap Naruto membuat Raynare menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu telah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Naruto melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 06 : 34 kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah Raynare yang masih menunduk. "Cepat, habiskan makananmu. Setelah itu Kita akan berangkat Sekolah" ucap Naruto. Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Raynare mengangkat kepala dan meneruskan makannya, walaupun Rona merah dipipinya tidak sepenuhnya hilang. Naruto juga kembali meneruskan makannya dengan tenang.

Setelah makanan mereka berdua Habis. Naruto membawa Piring bekas sarapan ke bak cuci piring yang ada di dapur. Naruto kembali ke Meja makan setelah meletakkan Piring bekas itu pada tempatnya. Naruto mengambil Tas yang ada di atas meja makan. "Ayo berangkat" ucap Naruto kepada Raynare kemudian berjalan ke pintu keluar di ikuti Raynare di belakangnya.

Di luar Rumah, Naruto mengunci pintu dan berbalik ke arah Raynare. "Ayo" ucap Naruto dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan halaman rumahnya menuju Kouh Academy. "Hai'" ucap Raynare dan berlari kecil mengejar Naruto yang sudah agak menjauh dari pandangannya.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME ... Jam 07 : 15, Gerbang Kouh Academy.**

Naruto berjalan melewati Gerbang Kouh Academy dengan Raynare di sampingnya. Murid-murid yang sudah datang memandang ke arah mereka dan ….

"KYAA, NARUTO-KUN!"

"Lihat-lihat!Siapa yang ada di sampingnya!"

"Apakah itu pacarnya?"

"KYAA, Naruto-kun!Aku juga mau jadi pacarmu!"

"BRENGSEEEK, BUNUH SI NAMIKAZE ITU!"

"AYOOOO!"

….. Oke, dua yang terakhir itu dari para Siswa yang iri dengan jelas suasana menjadi sangat ribut saat Naruto dan Raynare memasuki kawasan Kouh Academy.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Raynare. "Ayo!"Naruto berlari dengan menarik tangan Raynare, membawanya menjauh dari halaman Kouh Academy.

Naruto membawa Raynare menuju atap melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Raynare dan berjalan menuju tepian Atap sekolah kemudian berbaring sambil melihat langit dengan menggunakan ke dua tangannya sebagai bantalan serta kaki yang berjuntai ke bingung saat melihat Naruto berbaring dan memutuskan membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat ke arah kepala Naruto."Naruto-kun!" panggil Raynare dan membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari melihat langit menjadi ke arah wajah Raynare dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun membawaku kesini?" tanya Raynare dengan wajah bingung. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas. "Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu sebelum Sekolah di mulai. Tidak ada salahnya untuk bersantai sebentar, bukan?" tanya Naruto sambil tetap menutup matanya, seperti sedang mencoba untuk tidur.

Mendengar itu, Raynare tidak lagi bertanya dan duduk di samping Naruto dengan menjuntaikan kakinya sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati suasana pagi. "Raynare!" panggil Naruto secara tiba-tiba kemudian bangun dan duduk dengan posisi yang sama dengan Raynare, menjuntaikan kakinya. Raynare menoleh kepada Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa kau tau Rencana sebenarnya dari Kokabiel?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang wajah dengan nada serius. "Rencana Kokabiel-sama? Yang aku tau dia ingin menguasai Sacred Gear dan memulai Great War kalau sesuai jadwal, mungkin malam ini dia ingin mengambil Sacred Gear ' **Twilight Healing'** dari seorang Biarawati terbuang" ucap Raynare mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Heh? Memulai Great War ke-2? Pengambilan Sacred Gear? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sih?" tanya Naruto agak keras. "Naruto-kun tidak bertanya" ucap Raynare polos.

"Benar juga ya, ini salahku yang tidak bertanya" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa gugup.

'DEG'

Naruto seketika menghentikan tawanya saat merasakan ada Aura ... **["Dragon Element yang kurasakan malam tadi ada disini"]** ucap Helios lewat Telepati. Naruto mengangguk dan kemudian berdiri. Naruto melihat jam tangannya kemudian ke arah Raynare yang menatapnya bingung.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Raynare. "Ayo, sekolah sudah hampir di mulai" ucap Naruto sambil menunggu Raynare menerima uluran tangannya. Raynare mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto kemudian berdiri. Naruto dan Raynare berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Di perjalanan menuju Ruang Kepala Sekolah, Naruto dan Raynare melihatseorang perempuan yang mengenakan pakaian khas Kouh Academy berambut merah dan bermata Hitam kecoklatan yang kelihatannya sedang kebingungan. Naruto dan Raynare mendekati perempuan itu. "Hai" Naruto menyapa perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Kau murid baru ya?" tanya Naruto. Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Ruang kepala Sekolah" jawab Perempuan itu datar dan singkat.

'Benar-benar perempuan yang dingin' batin Naruto. "Oh iya, Namaku Namikaze Naruto dan di sampingku Namikaze Raynare. Siapa Namamu?" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan Raynare. "Erza Scarlet" ucap perempuan itu atau bisa di panggil Erza.

"Nah, Scarlet-s..." "Cukup Erza saja" potong Erza sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Naruto tersenyum. "Nah Erza-san, kau ingin ke ruang Kepala Sekolah bukan? Aku bisa mengantarmu sekaligus mengantar Raynare, dia juga murid baru. Nah ayo ikuti aku!" ucap Naruto kemudian berjalan lebih dulu di iringi oleh Raynare dan Erza di belakangnya.

Naruto berhenti berjalan Saat sampai di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'HEAD MASTER ROOM' di atasnya. Naruto mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali. "Masuk!" ucap suara di dalam mempersilahkan Mereka masuk.

Naruto membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya di ikuti Raynare dan Erza setelahnya. "Permisi, saya mengantarkan dua orang murid baru" ucap Naruto menyita perhatian kepala sekolah dari berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya.

"Ooh, jadi mereka murid baru?" ucap kepala sekolah setelah memperhatikan Raynare dan Erza. Kepala sekolah mengambil sebuah berkas di laci mejanya dan membalik-balik halamannya. "Namikaze Raynare dan Erza Scarlet" ucap kepala sekolah sambil membaca berkas yang di ambilnya dari laci mejanya.

"Hai'" ucap Erza dan Raynare secara bersamaan. "Hmm, kalian akan masuk ke kelas 2-B dan berhubung Namikaze-san ada dikelas yang sama, bisa kau mengantarkan mereka berdua!" ucap kepala sekolah kepada Naruto setelah memutuskan kelas untuk Raynare dan Erza.

"Hai' Wakarimashita" ucap Naruto kemudian membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan di ikuti Erza dan Raynare.

Dalam perjalanan tidak ada yang membuka suara, hanya ada keheningan serta suara langkah kaki yang menyertai perjalanan mereka menuju kelas 2-B. Saat sampai si depan pintu yang bertuliskan 2-B di atasnya, Naruto menggeser pintu kelas, dan semua pasang mata yang ada dikelas termasuk guru laki-laki yang sedang mengajar tertuju padanya. "Maaf Sensei, saya terlambat. Saya membawa dua murid baru. Dan saya terlambat karena saya tadi habis mengantarkan murid baru keruang kepala sekolah" ucap Naruto memberi alasan keterlambatannya.

"Baiklah, suruh mereka masuk dan kau duduk ke bangkumu!" perintah guru tersebut kepada Naruto. "Hai'. Nah Erza-san, Raynare silahkan masuk" ucap Naruto kemudian masuk dan berjalan ke arah mejanya yang ada di barisan paling belakang. Naruto berhenti disamping meja Issei, Naruto memegang pundak Issei kemudian membungkuk sedikit. "Temui aku di atap sekolah saat pulang sekolah nanti. Aku akan menjelaskan apa yang kau lihat nanti" ucap Naruto pelan di telinga Issei. Issei yang mendengar perkataan Naruto menjadi agak bingung.

Naruto meneruskan jalannya ke kursi miliknya, Saat Naruto sudah duduk di kursinya. Barulah Erza dan Raynare masuk kedalam kelas dan berhenti di depan papan tulis menghadap ke arah murid-murid. Hening, hening, hening. "3 ... 2 ... 1 ..." gumam Naruto sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

"KYAA, CANTIKNYA!"

"Ya, kau benar meraka memang benar-benar cantik"

"BIDADARI DARI SURGA TELAH DATANG KE BUMI!"

"Ooh, Maukah salah satu dari kalian menjadi kekasihku?"

Teriakan-teriakan yang berasal dari Siswa maupun Siswi yang ada di kelas itu membuat Naruto harus menutup telinganya. Sedangkan untuk Issei, ia Shock dan membeku di tempat saat melihat wajah Raynare.

 **BRAK**

"DIAM!" teriakan guru laki-laki itu membuat Semua murid yang berteriak tadi langsung terdiam dengan mulut yang terkatup rapat. Guru tersebut menghela nafas. "Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian!" ucap guru itu.

Raynare mengangguk. "Hajimemashita, Namaku Namikaze Raynare aku pindahan dari Amerika. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu" ucap Raynare dengan ceria. Semua mata kecuali guru tertuju kepada Naruto. "Apa?" tanya Naruto malas saat semua mata menatapnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Raynare-chan?" tanya seorang Siswa dengan heran dan di beri anggukan oleh murid yang lainnya. Naruto menghela nafas. "Dia sepupuku" jawab Naruto malas.

Semuanya mengangguk mengerti dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Erza menghela nafas pelan. "Namaku Erza Scarlet, aku pindahan dari Osaka. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu" ucap Erza dengan malas, berbeda 180 derajat dengan Raynare.

"Baiklah, silahkan Namikaze-san dan Scarlet-san duduk di kursi yang ada di belakang di samping Namikaze Naruto" ucap guru itu sambil menunjuk dua buah Kursi yang ada di urutan paling belakang di samping Naruto.

"Hai' Sensei" ucap Raynare kemudian berjalan ke meja yang ada di samping kanan Naruto. Erza tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung berjalan ke arah meja kosong yang ada di samping kanan Raynare. Setelah sampai mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Namikaze Naruto" ucap guru itu dan membuat Naruto memandang sang guru dengan tatapan bingung. "Bisa kau ajak mereka berkeliling sekolah istirahat nanti?" tanya guru itu dan membuat semua Siswa memandang ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan Aura membunuh.

Naruto yang awalnya terganggu dengan Aura membunuh yang ditujukan padanya mencoba menghiraukannya dan menatap ke arah guru yang memberinya mengangguk. "Tapi kenapa harus saya?" tanya Naruto bingung, kenapa dari semua murid di kelas ini harus dirinya yang harus melakukannya.

"Karena kau Sepupu dari Namikaze Raynare dan soal Scarlet-san, karena kau terlihat akrab dengannya" jawab guru itu dengan enteng tanpa mengetahui kalau Aura membunuh yang ditujukan untuk Naruto menjadi semakin besar dan pekat. "sekarang, mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita" ucap guru itu dan kembali menerangkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda akibat kedatangan Naruto dan murid baru.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Naruto terus merasa tidak enak akibat Aura membunuh yang di berikan secara Sukarela{?} oleh siswa-siswa yang ada dikelas {Kecuali Issei}.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME ….**

KRIIIING KRIIIING KRIIIIING

"Akhirnya" ucap Naruto lega saat mendengar bunyi bel tanda istirahat. Jujur saja, saat pelajaran berlangsung para Siswa terus saja memberikan Aura membunuh yang membuat Naruto merasa tidak enak. Para Siswa menghentikan Aura membunuh mereka dan pergi keluar kelas, begitupula para siswi. Sekarang di kelas hanya ada Naruto, Raynare dan Erza.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke meja Erza. "Erza-san" ucap Naruto membuat Erza memandang Naruto. "Karena kau baru di Kouh Academy, bagaimana kalau aku mengajakmu berkeliling?" ucap Naruto memberikan penawaran.

"Baiklah, mohon bantuannya Naruto-san" ucap Erza sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Raynare yang merasa dirinya tidak dianggap, akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke samping Naruto sambil memeluk lengan kanan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, aku ikut ya?" ucap Raynare manja, sambil menggesek-gesekkan bagian dadanya di lengan Naruto. "Raynare bisa kau hentikan itu! Baiklah baiklah, kau boleh ikut. Tapi lepaskan pelukanmu itu!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah karena perlakuan Raynare. Raynare tidak juga melepaskan pelukannya dan malah lebih mengeratkan-nya.

"Ehem" Erza berdehem. Membuat Naruto tersadar dan menjauhkan lengannya dan membuat pelukan Raynare terlepas. Naruto mencoba untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja setelah perlakuan Raynare padanya. "Nah, Erza-san. Silahkan ikuti saya!" ucap Naruto sopan dan membalikan badannya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas di ikuti Erza dan Raynare di belakangnya.

Setelah menunjukkan hampir semua tempat yang ada di Kouh Academy, mulai dari Kantin, Ruang Olahraga dan masih banyak lainnya. Sekarang Naruto, Erza dan Raynare sedang ada di depan sebuah pintu yang memiliki tulisan 'Kendo Club' di atasnya.

"Yang ini adalah Ruangan Klub Kendo" ucap Naruto menyebutkan nama tempat yang ada di depan mereka. Erza tidak menjawab, tapi membuka pintu di depannya dan memasuki Klub Kendo. Naruto yang melihat Erza masuk ikut masuk di ikuti Raynare. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di Ruangan ini selain Erza, Naruto dan Raynare.

Erza berjalan ke tempat peletakan Bokken dan memandanginya. Naruto yang melihat Erza yang sepertinya tertarik dengan Bokken pun, mendekati Erza. Naruto menepuk pundak Erza. "Mau mencoba Sparring denganku" ucap Naruto kemudian mengambil dua buah Bokken pada tempatnya dan menyodorkan salah satunya kepada Erza.

Erza tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Boleh juga, Naruto-san" ucap Erza dan membawa Bokkennya ke tengah lapangan di ikuti Naruto di belakangnya. Erza berhenti di ikuti juga oleh Naruto yang berjarak 2 meter darinya. Erza membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto.

"Tidak ada peraturan dalam Sparring ini, Siapa yang lebih dulu membuat lawannya tidak berkutik atau menyerah, itulah pemenangnya. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto kemudian memasang posisi Siaga. "Baiklah" ucap Erza menyetujui tawaran Naruto kemudian memasang posisi siaga juga.

"Baiklah, ayo kita Mulai!" ucap Naruto dengan penuh semangat. Naruto berlari dengan mempersiapkan Bokken di samping kanannya. Saat sampai di depan Erza, Naruto menebaskan Bokkennya secara di Diagonal dan dapat di tahan oleh Erza dengan memposisikan Bokkennya secara Diagonal yang berlawanan dengan Naruto sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'TAK' yang cukup keras akibat benturan dua Bokken itu.

Erza mendorong Bokken-nya untuk menjauhkan Bokken Naruto. Saat Bokken Naruto menjauh, Erza langsung menebaskan Bokkennya secara Horizontal ke arah dada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat Erza menebaskan Bokken-nya ke arah dadanya, tidak tinggal diam. Naruto bersalto kebelakang sehingga Bokken Erza hanya menebas udara kosong. "Bagus juga" komentar Naruto sambil mengatur nafasnya. Erza mempersiapkan Bokkennya dalam posisi Siaga. "Kau juga, hebat Naruto-san" balas Erza dengan tenang.

"Sekarang giliran-ku yang menyerang" ucap Erza, kemudian berlari ke arah Naruto, begitupula Naruto yang ikut berlari ke arah Erza setelah menstabilkan nafasnya. Pertarungan tidak terelakkan lagi.

'TAK' 'TAK' 'TAK' 'TAK'

Suara Bokken yang terus beradu, menjadi musik pengiring pertandingan mereka. Raynare yang melihat dari samping lapangan tidak bisa menutupi ke kagumannya, saat melihat pertandingan yang di lihatnya ini.

Erza menebaskan Bokkennya secara Diagonal ke arah Naruto. Naruto berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara memiringkan badannya. Naruto melihat ada kesempatan tidak menyia-nyiakannya dan langsung menebaskan Bokkennya secara Horizontal, berpikir kalau Erza tidak dapat menghindari tebasannya.

Di luar dugaan, Erza langsung berguling kebelakang Naruto dan berdiri sambil menodongkan Bokkennya kebelakang leher Naruto. Naruto mengangkat tangannya seperti orang yang menyerah. "Aku menang, Naruto-san" ucap Erza sedikit menyombongkan diri. Tanpa di ketahui Erza, Naruto tersenyum, tidak lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Kau memang hebat, Erza-san. Tapi kau lupa dengan peraturan pertandingan ini, 'Siapa yang lebih dulu membuat lawannya tidak berkutik arau menyerah adalah pemenangnya'" ucap Naruto sambil tetap mempertahankan seringaiannya. Erza mendengar perkataan Naruto menjadi bingung.

* * *

 **SLOW MOTION : ON**

Naruto melepaskan Bokken di tangan kanannya dari genggamannya. Belum sampai Bokken Naruto menyentuh lantai, Di genggaman tangan kanan Naruto berkumpul partikel-partikel cahaya berwarna emas yang perlahan lahan membentuk sebuah pedang berwarna emas yang menggantikan Bokken miliknya yang sudah berada di lantai.

Erza melihat pedang Emas yang ada ditangan Naruto, ikut melepaskan Bokkennya. Sebelum Bokken miliknya menyentuh lantai. Partikel-partikel cahaya berwarna abu-abu terkumpul di tangannya menggantikan Bokken miliknya yang sudah jatuh ke lantai. Cahaya itu memadat dan membentuk sebuah pedang berwarna perak {Saya tidak bisa mendiskripsikan lebih lanjut, bayangin aja pedang **Incursio** dari **Akame ga Kill** }.

Naruto memutar badannya dan melakukan tebasan Vertical ke arah Erza. Dan Erza memposisikan pedangnya secara Horizontal untuk menahan tebasan Naruto.

 **SLOW MOTION : OFF**

* * *

'TRANK'

Pedang Naruto dan Erza berbenturan menghasilkan suara yang cukup keras. Naruto dan Erza tersenyum. "Sejak awal, aku sudah menduga kalau kau adalah Dragon Element. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau itu adalah 'Dragon Five Element, Helios'" ucap Erza sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga sudah menduga kalau kau adalah Dragon Element. Bedanya, aku sudah menebak kalau Dragon Element-mu adalah ..." **["Lama tidak bertemu Helios"]** ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang keluar dari pedang Erza yang mengeluarkan pendar Aura berwarna Silver di sekitar pedangnya.

Sekarang giliran Pedang Naruto yang mengeluarkan Pendar Aura berwarna Emas. **["Aku juga mau mengatakan hal yang sama ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **... Ferros"**

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Akhirnya bisa juga Update, hehehe ^_^. Sekali lagi saya mau mengatakan Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena Update Fict yang sangat terlambat ini, Gomenasai T_T.**

 **Bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan Chapter ini, apakah bagus, cukup bagus atau sangat bagus. #PLAK {Ngarep, hehehe}**

 **Dari Chapter ini, kalian pasti tau kalau orang yang memiliki Sacred Gear yang ber isikan Dragon Element ada lima orang. Nah, Daftar Dragon Element sementara :**

 **NAMIKAZE NARUTO  
** Elemental Sword : Sword of Five Element.  
Bentuk : Dark Repulser dari 'SAO'. {warna Emas}  
Dragon Element : **Helios**

 **ERZA SCARLET**

Elemental Sword : Steel Sword Element  
Bentuk : Pedang Incursio dari Akame Ga Kill  
Dragon Element : **Ferros**

 **[ ]**

Elemental Sword : Light Sword Element  
Bentuk : [ ]  
Dragon Element : **Lexsos**

 **?**

Elemental Sword : Dark Sword Element  
Bentuk : ?  
Dragon Element : **Infernos**

 **?**

Elemental Sword : Ice Sword Element  
Bentuk : ?  
Dragon Element : Glamios

 **Bisa minta tolong gak? Yang menggunakan tanda tanya {?} tolong di bantuin dong, kasih saya saran, ya ya ya #Puppy eyes no Jutsu.**

 **Dan di Chapter sebelumnya, ada yang meminta saya memasukkan Rias ke dalam Harem Naruto. Saya sih bisa-bisa saja masukinnya. Tapi saya mau minta pendapat Minna-san semua. Rias masuk Harem Naruto gak?**

 **Mohon bantuannya ya? Karena bantuan kalianlah yang menentukan apakah Fict ini lanjut atau tidak. Dan tambahan, saya mau HIATUS untuk sementara waktu sampai urusan saya di dunia Nyata selesai.**

 **Silahkan Review jika berkenan, dan karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa saya sampaikan saya mohon undur diri.**

 **.**

 **Ryuukira Sekai, Log Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hisashiburi, Minna-san. Kira kembali lagi bersama kelanjutan Fict ini. Ada yang rindu dengan saya ..., sudah saya duga jawabannya pasti Tidak ada. #PLAK**

 **Baiklah, bicara panjang lebarnya nanti saja setelah TBC, mari kita mulai ceritanya. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

 **The Dragon Element**

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto X High School DxD**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD : Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Dan beberapa Anime yang terkait : Bukan milik saya**

 **Author : Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance{Maybe}**

 **Rating : M {Buat jaga-jaga}**

 **Pairing : Naruto.N x ?**

 **Warning : Author Newbie, Typo Bertebaran, Jurus dan Kekuatan Buatan Sendiri, Fanfic Pertama, Mainstream, OOC, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya**

* * *

 **Summary** **:**

Naruto Namikaze, dihidupkan kembali oleh 'Kami-sama' untuk mengemban sebuah tugas menjaga perdamaian. Dengan Kekuatan dan Partner yang baru dia siap melaksanakan tugasnya. {Bad Summary}

* * *

 **.:::STORY START:::.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Dendam dan terbukanya Segel ingatan**

 **Selasa, 17 Agustus 2014, Jam 11 : 58 AM, Klub Kendo**

Masih tetap bertahan dengan posisi pedang yang saling beradu sampai akhirnya Naruto menghela nafas dan menurunkan pedangnya, begitu pun Erza yang juga menurunkan pedangnya setelah Naruto. "Jadi Erza-san, apa yang kau lakukan di kota ini? Tidak mungkin hanya untuk sekolah mengingat pendidikan di Osaka jauh lebih baik daripada di Kouh." tanya Naruto dengan serius.

Erza memberikan senyuman yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Naruto. "Sebelum aku menjawabnya, bukannya sebaiknya kita menghilangkan Elemental Sword kita dulu. Apa kau ingin menarik perhatian makhluk Supranatural disini?" tanya Erza balik. Naruto menghela nafas pelan, Sword of Five Element Naruto perlahan-lahan terurai menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya dan menguap ke udara. Begitupula Erza yang juga menghilangkan Steel Sword Elementnya dengan cara yang sama dengan yang Naruto lakukan tadi.

"Baiklah, mulailah bercerita!" ucap Naruto dengan nada menuntut. Erza tidak berbicara atau mengatakan apapun dan hanya memberikan senyuman.

KRIIIING KRIIIING KRIIIING

Bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa waktu istirahat sudah berakhir dan waktunya kembali kekelas masing-masing. "Nah Naruto-san, sepertinya sudah waktunya kembali kekelas. Kita tunda dulu pembicaraan kita sampai pertemuan kita selanjutnya" ucap Erza kemudian berjalan melalui Naruto dan meninggalkan Ruang Klub Kendo.

Naruto mendecih saat Erza sudah tidak ada, dia merasa Erza sudah merencanakan hal ini terlebih dahulu. "Cih, jadi ini maksud senyumannya tadi, dia sengaja mengulur waktu agar terhindar dari memberi penjelasan padaku." ucap Naruto saat merasa dirinya di permainkan oleh Erza.

"Raynare." panggil Naruto kepada Raynare yang mematung di samping lapangan. Raynare langsung tersadar dari lamunannya saat Naruto memanggil namanya. "Ya." hanya itu respon Raynare terhadap panggilan Naruto.

"Kita kembali kekelas." ucap Naruto dan langsung berjalan ke arah pintu keluar Klub Kendo di ikuti Raynare di belakangnya. Mereka meninggalkan Klub Kendo tanpa mengembalikan Bokken yang di gunakan untuk Sparring ke tempatnya. Sungguh tidak bertanggung jawab.

Naruto dan Raynare memasuki kelas dan berjalan ke meja masing-masing. Naruto sempat bertemu pandang dengan Erza yang ada ditempat duduknya, saat Naruto ingin berjalan ke arah meja Erza, tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas bergeser dan masuk seorang guru laki-laki. Naruto terpaksa menghentikan niatnya untuk sekarang ini dan memilih duduk di kursinya sambil memandang langit lewat jendela di samping kirinya.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME ...**

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Lonceng sekolah telah berbunyi, menandakan bahwa waktu belajar sudah selesai. Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan hendak berjalan ke meja Erza, tapi lagi-lagi Naruto harus menghentikan niatnya saat melihat bahwa meja Erza sudah kosong. Naruto teringat dengan janjinya dengan Issei dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja Issei yang ternyata juga sudah kosong. Naruto berpikir kalau Issei sudah lebih dulu pergi ke atap sekolah.

"Raynare." panggil Naruto kepada Raynare yang sedang mengemasi buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Raynare memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bingung. "Bisa kau ikuti aku ke atap sekolah? Kau harus menjelaskan alasanmu hampir membunuh Issei pada orangnya sendiri." ucap Naruto.

Raynare mengangguk tanpa ada keraguan. Setelah selesai mengemasi buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, Raynare langsung berdiri menghadap Naruto. "Ayo!" ajak Naruto kemudian berjalan lebih dulu keluar kelas menuju atap Sekolah.

Di atap sekolah sudah ada seorang laki-laki berambut coklat yang sedang berdiri menghadap pintu masuk atap sekolah, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

Pintu terbuka, Naruto dan Raynare keluar dari pintu itu dan langsung berhadapan dengan Issei. Naruto menutup pintunya dan bersandar pada pintu atap sekolah, sedangkan Rayare berdiri di samping Naruto. "Jadi Naruto-san, bisa kau jelaskan sekarang?" ucap Issei menuntut penjelasan.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan memandang ke arah Raynare yang ada di sampingnya seakan memberi kode untuk Raynare agar menjelaskannya kepada Issei. Raynare mengangguk seakan mengerti dengan pandangan Naruto dan berjalan ke depan Issei.

"Issei-kun, aku minta maaf pernah mencoba untuk membunuhmu waktu itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf!" ucap Raynare sambil membungkukkan badan 90 derajat dan sama sekali tidak memberi penjelasan melainkan meminta maaf .

Issei terdiam, masih tidak mengerti dengan hal ini. Naruto menepuk keningnya dengan telapak tangannya saat melihat hal yang dilakukan Raynare. 'Dia tidak menjelaskannya sama Sekali.' batin Naruto menghela nafas. Naruto melihat Issei yang sepertinya masih tidak mengerti pun angkat bicara. "Kau pasti sudah tau dengan Dunia Supranatural, bukan?" Issei mengangguk atas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Raynare atau yang dulunya kau kenal dengan nama Amano Yuuma, adalah seorang Da-Tenshi yang bisa di bilang tidak terlalu dianggap oleh Da-Tenshi lainnya. Seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan menyuruhnya untuk membunuh pengguna Sacred Gear dengan imbalan akan mendapatkan Pengakuan. Aku bertanya, jika kau adalah orang yang di kucilkan, dan seseorang menawarkan diri untuk mengakui keberadaanmu dengan balasan kau harus bekerja untuknya, walaupun untuk membunuh. Apakah kau akan menerima pekerjaan itu?" jelas Naruto dengan pertanyaan di akhir kalimatnya.

Issei langsung menjawab secara Spontan. "Tentu aku akan menerimanya." jawab Issei singkat. Naruto tersenyum. "Karena alasan itulah, Raynare mencoba membunuhmu, untuk mendapatkan pengakuan. Aku harap kau mau memaafkannya." ucap Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Issei memandang Raynare yang sekarang ini masih membungkuk untuk meminta maaf padanya dengan pandangan kasihan. Issei menepuk pundak Raynare. "Sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi berhentilah membungkuk begitu." ucap Issei. Raynare menegakkan badannya dengan Mata yang berlinangan Air Mata. Raynare tiba-tiba saja memeluk Issei dari depan dengan erat. "Hiks, Arigato sudah memaafkanku Issei-kun." ucap Raynare sedikit terisak.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu. Jadi berhentiah menangis, Oke?" tanya Issei dengan senyum tulus setelah melepaskan pelukan Raynare darinya. Raynare menyeka Air Mata yang menggenang di pelupuk Matanya. "Hai'." ucap Raynare dengan senyumam ceria.

"Oh iya, Naruto-san. Bagaimana kau tau tentang Raynare yang ingin membunuhku?" tanya Issei kemudian mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian waktu ditaman beberapa hari yang lalu, sampai dia teringat dengan suatu hal. "Tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan! Kau orang yang menyelamatkanku waktu itu!" tebak Issei kaget. "Yap, tebakanmu benar. Aku yang menyelamatkanmu waktu itu, tapi bisakah kau merahasiakan hal ini, terutama dari Kingmu?" tanya Naruto.

Issei mengangguk mengerti. "Aku berjanji. Tapi kenapa harus di rahasiakan?" tanya Issei balik. "Belum saatnya aku menunjukkan diriku di Dunia Supranatural." jawab Naruto sambil memandang langit.

Naruto menatap lurus kedepan. "Baiklah, sepertinya sudah waktunya aku pulang, aku harus membeli bahan makanan." ucap Naruto kemudian membuka pintu atap sekolah dan langsung pergi. Raynare yang sadar Naruto telah pergi lebih dulu pun mengejar Naruto. Sebelum meninggalkan atap sekolah, Raynare berbalik menghadap Issei. "Issei-kun, aku permisi dulu." ucap Raynare kemudian meneruskan larinya mengejar Naruto dan meninggalkan Issei sendirian di atap Sekolah.

"Moou, Naruto-kun, kenapa kau meninggalkanku sih?" ucap Raynare kesal setelah berhasil mengejar Naruto yang berada di gerbang Kouh Academy. "Maaf, Maaf. Kupikir kau ingin berduaan dengan Issei, yaa, kutinggalkan saja." jawab Naruto menggoda Raynare.

Wajah Raynare memerah saat menerima Godaan dari Naruto. "Sudahlah, ayo pulang." ucap Naruto mengajak Raynare untuk meneruskan perjalanan pulang mereka, Karena Naruto merasa sedang di perhatikan. Raynare mengangguk dan meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

Di dalam bangunan Sekolah, terlihat dua orang perempuan berambut merah dan dan hitam,yang memiliki Oppai yang berukuran Fantastis sedang melihat ke arah gerbang Kouh Academy lewat jendela, lebih tepatnya ke arah Naruto dan Raynare tadi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Akeno?" tanya Perempuan berambut merah atau dapat dipanggil Rias kepada perempuan berambut hitam disampingnya atau dapat dipanggil Akeno. "Ara ara, menurutku dia memiliki Aura yang kuat dan juga ..." Akeno menggantungkan kalimatnya sehingga Rias memandangnya dengan penasaran. "... Dia Tampan, Buchou. Fufufu." lanjut Akeno dengan tawa khasnya. Rias menghela nafas mendengar penuturan dari Queen-nya ini.

"Apa kau tertarik untuk menjadikan dia salah satu Parrage-mu, Rias?" tanya Perempuan berambut hitam sebahu, bermata ungu dan mengenakan kacamata, yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Rias. "Jujur, aku memang tertarik untuk menjadikannya salah satu Parrage-ku. Kurasa kau pun tertarik untuk menjadikan dia salah satu Parrage-mu, bukan begitu Sona?" tanya Rias balik.

Sona Sitri, gadis yang menanyai Rias tadi diam dan tidak menjawab. 'Namikaze Naruto dan Erza Scarlet, mereka memiliki Aura kuat yang hampir mirip dari tubuh mereka. Siapa sebenarnya mereka?' batin Sona bertanya-tanya.

Dengan Naruto, sekarang ini Naruto dan Raynare sedang berbelanja bahan-bahan makanan di sebuah Mall yang ada di pusat kota Kouh. Mereka langsung pergi ke Mall dengan menaiki sepeda motor Naruto setelah berganti pakaian sekolah mereka. Naruto mengenakan Baju Hitam polos yang di tutupi oleh jaket berwarna kuning dan juga mengenakan celana Jeans hitam, sedangkan Raynare mengenakan Dress putih dan Rok hitam selutut. Setelah semua barang selesai di beli, mereka langsung pergi dari Mall itu menggunakan Sepeda motor Naruto {Tentunya setelah membayar di kasir}.

Di perjalan pulang, Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghentikan sepeda motornya di depan sebuah Gudang tua yang sepertinya tidak terpakai.

 **'DEG'**

'Aura ini, Da-Tenshi dan juga ... Dragon Element!' batin Naruto terkejut saat merasakan Aura Dragon Element dari dalam gudang itu. Naruto langsung turun dari sepeda motornya dan berlari ke dalam gudang lewat pintu gudang yang terbuka lebar. Raynare yang melihat Naruto berlari ke dalam gudang pun mengikutinya, setelah menggantungkan kantung belanjaan pada Stang sepeda motor Naruto.

Di dalam gudang, Raynare melihat Naruto yang terdiam membeku sambil memandang terkejut kedepan. Karena penasaran apa yang membuat Naruto membeku seperti itu, Raynare mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto, Raynare ikut terdiam membeku saat melihat apa yang di lihat oleh Naruto.

Didepan mereka, terlihat mayat-mayat Da-Tenshi yang tidak bisa dikatakan dalam keadaan baik, tubuh yang terbagi-bagi dan berserakan serta banyaknya cairan merah pekat yang ada dilantai menjadi penghias suasana mengerikan sekarang ini.

"Katakan, dimana Kokabiel?" Mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Mayat-mayat Da-Tenshi itu saat mendengar sebuah Suara datar nan dingin dari arah ujung gudang. Mereka melihat seorang perempuan berambut merah sedang membelakangi mereka dan berdiri sambil menodongkan ujung pedangnya ke arah seorang Da-Tenshi laki-laki yang sepertinya sedang terpojok dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. "A-a-aku tidak tau, ku mohon ampuni aku" ucap Da-Tenshi laki-laki itu ketakutan.

Perempuan itu mengangkat pedangnya ke atas kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. "Sayang sekali, jawaban yang salah" ucap perempuan dengan datar kemudian menebaskan pedangnya secara Vertikal ke kepala Da-Tenshi laki-laki tersebut.

 **'CRAASSSHH'**

Tubuh Da-Tenshi itu terpotong menjadi dua bagian akibat tebasan pedang perempuan berambut merah yang Naruto kenal dengan nama Erza Scarlet, murid baru di Kouh Academy. Kenapa Naruto bisa menyimpulkan perempuan itu adalah Erza? Jawabannya mudah, dari pakaian Kouh Academy yang ada di tubuhnya, serta dari pedang berwarna Abu-abu yang ada ditangan kanan Perempuan itu, yang Naruto kenal sebagai Steel Sword Element, Elemental Sword yang berisikan jiwa Steel Dragon Element, Ferros.

Raynare terjatuh berlutut dengan mata membulat serta sebelah tangan menutup mulutnya untuk menahan rasa mualnya saat melihat eksekusi di depannya secara langsung. Erza membalikkan badannya saat mendengar suara seseorang terjatuh. Erza melihat Naruto yang terdiam menatap dirinya dengan mata yang membulat. Erza tidak memperdulikan Naruto dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping Naruto, ke arah Raynare.

"Da-Tenshi" gumam Erza pelan dan datar. Erza mengarahkan ujung pedangnya yang berlumuran darah ke arah Raynare. "Katakan padaku!, dimana Kokabiel?!" tanya Erza dingin tapi menuntut. Raynare masih terdiam dan tidak menjawab, masih merasa Shock, mungkin.

"Tidak mau menjawab ya?" ucap Erza pelan. "Kalau begitu, Matilah" lanjut Erza kemudian melesat ke arah Raynare sambil mempersiapkan pedangnya di samping kiri tubuhnya. Naruto yang sudah tersadar dari rasa shocknya dan merasa kalau Raynare dalam bahaya langsung mengeluarkan Sword of Five Element-nya.

Erza menyerang secara Diagonal dari atas kiri ke arah Raynare ...

 **'TRANK'**

... Tapi dapat di tahan oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja ada di depan Raynare sambil memposisikan pedangnya secara Diagonal yang berlawanan dengan Erza. "Menyingkirlah!" ucap atau lebih tepatnya, perintah Erza datar dengan pedang yang masih beradu. "Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Raynare!" ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

Erza langsung melompat kebelakang, menjaga jarak dari Naruto. "Kenapa kau melindunginya?" tanya Erza sambil menurunkan ke-siaga-annya. "Karena aku sudah berjanji padanya. Dan kenapa kau menyerangnya?" tanya Naruto balik sambil ikut menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Erza membuang muka kesamping dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat mengeras. "Kau tidak akan mengerti" gumam Erza, tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto. Naruto terlihat memikirkan arti dari ekspresi dan gumaman Erza. 'Dia sepertinya memiliki dendam dengan Malaikat Jatuh. Tunggu dulu, tadi dia bertanya tentang Kokabiel. Apa jangan-jangan ...!' batin Naruto saat mengerti akan arti dari Ekspresi dan gumaman Erza.

"Kau memiliki dendam dengan Kokabiel" tebak Naruto pelan. Erza langsung memandang Naruto dengan Ekspresi terkejut dan mata yang membulat. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Erza kaget.

"Tidak penting bagaimana aku mengetahuinya. Tapi jika memang itu tujuanmu yang sebenarnya, kau tidak perlu sampai menyakiti Raynare. Aku akan membantumu untuk mencari tahu tentang Kokabiel" ucap Naruto dengan tegas. Erza kembali di kejutkan oleh kata-kata Naruto. "Kenapa kau peduli denganku?" tanya Erza sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan genggaman pada pedangnya menjadi mengencang.

"Karena kau mengingatkanku dengan sahabatku di masa lalu" ucap Naruto. 'lebih tepatnya di kehidupan sebelumnya' batin Naruto melanjutkan.

"Sahabatmu?" tanya Erza pelan sambil mengangkat kepalanya. "Ya sahabatku. Dulu sahabatku memiliki dendam yang mendalam terhadap seseorang. Dia menanggung semua dendam itu seorang diri, dan berjuang seorang diri untuk membalaskan dendamnya, sampai hatinya dikuasai oleh dendam. Jika dendam sudah menguasai hatimu, kau bukanlah lagi seorang Manusia melainkan sebuah mesin pembunuh!" ucap Naruto dengan tegas pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Lagi-lagi Erza terkejut dengan pekataan Naruto. "Pem-bu-nuh" gumam Erza dengan mata yang bergetar sambil memperhatikan pedangnya yang berlumuran darah bekas Da-Tenshi yang sebelumnya dia bunuh. Naruto menyodorkan telapak tangan kirinya kedapan "Keluarlah dari jalan dendammu. Kalau kau tidak bisa, berbagilah dendammu denganku. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu untuk membantumu" ucap Naruto tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, yang ada hanya keseriusan yang terlihat dari bola mata sewarna langit cerah itu.

Erza lagi-lagi terkejut dengan kata-kata Naruto. Erza mengangkat tangan kirinya seakan menggapai tangan Naruto, tapi masih terlihat agak ragu untuk menggapai tangan Naruto. **["Raihlah tangannya, Erza! Sudah cukup kau menanggung bebanmu sendirian sejak kejadian 'Itu'. Kau tidak bisa melewati ini semua sendirian, jadi untuk sekarang, raihlah tangan orang yang peduli denganmu"]** ucap pedang Erza yang mengeluarkan pendar Aura berwarna Abu-abu. "Ferros" gumam Erza tersenyum sambil memperhatikan pedangnya saat mendengar nasehat oleh Dragon Element-nya.

Erza memantapkan hatinya dan mulai berjalan ke arah Naruto. Erza melepaskan pedangnya yang kemudian melebur menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya sampai Akhirnya menghilang di tiup angin. Erza menggerakkan tangannya mencoba meraih tangan Naruto. Tapi saat tinggal sedikit lagi tangan mereka bersentuhan ...

 **'GREBB'**

... Erza malah menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Naruto dan langsung memeluk Naruto dari depan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Naruto.

"Hiks, Arigato" ucap Erza sambil tersenyum di iringi dengan isak tangis. Naruto membalas pelukan Erza dan mengelus Rambut merah Erza menggunakan tangan kanannya {tentunya setelah menghilangkan pedangnya}.

"Berhentilah menangis! Mulai sekarang berbagilah bebanmu denganku" ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan Erza. Erza melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus bekas Air Matanya kemudian memandang Naruto. "Hai'" ucap Erza serak khas orang yang baru saja menangis dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Naruto memandang Raynare yang sudah bangun dari berlututnya dan sekarang berdiri disampingnya sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Raynare untuk memastikan keadaannya. Raynare menggeleng. "Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Raynare.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kita pulang" ucap Naruto sambil kembali memandang Erza. "Erza, kami pulang dulu. mulai sekarang, Jangan pernah mencoba menanggung semua bebanmu sendiri lagi!" pamit Naruto kemudian berjalan meninggalkan gudang dan Erza sambil menggandeng tangan Raynare menuju sepeda motornya untuk pulang.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME ... Jam 07 : 23, Rumah Naruto.**

Naruto dan Raynare sekarang sedang berada di Ruang makan untuk makan malam. Baru saja Naruto mau menyantap Kare-nya ...

 **'Teng' 'Tong'**

... Bunyi bel pintu menghentikan Naruto dari menyuap Kare miliknya yang tinggal beberapa senti dari mulutnya, bahkan Raynare juga berhenti untuk menyuap Kare miliknya. Naruto meletakkan sendok dan berjalan ke arah Pintu masuk rumah. "Siapa sih yang bertamu?" gumam Naruto dan langsung membuka pintu. Naruto terkejut dengan siapa yang ada di depan pintunya.

"Erza?!" ucap Naruto kaget. Yap, yang ada di depan Rumah Naruto adalah Erza Scarlet yang mengenakan jaket berwarna merah. sedangkan lengannya berwarna Hitam dan juga mengenakan celana jeans berwarna bitu tua dengan Koper besar di sampingnya. "Malam Naruto" ucap Erza memberi salam dan menyadarkan Naruto dari keterkejutannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Dan Bagaimana kau tau alamat rumahku?" tanya Naruto setelah berhasil mengendalikan ketekejutannya. Erza tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Erza mengeluarkan sebuah monitor kecil dari saku celananya dan menunjukkannya kepada Naruto. Naruto memerhatikan monitor itu yang memiliki gambar seperti sebuah peta dan juga titik merah yang berkedip-kedip pada layarnya.

Naruto terkejut saat menyadari satu hal. "Tunggu dulu, inikan GPS?! Dimana dan kapan kau memasangkannya padaku?" tanya Naruto terkejut. Erza tersenyum dan menjauhkan monitor itu dari Naruto kemudian memasukkannya lagi kedalam saku celananya. Erza bergerak mendekati Naruto, kemudian tangannya bergerak menuju Hoodie jaket Naruto dan kemudian mengambil sesuatu yang sebesar koin dengan titik merah yang menyala-nyala pada bagian tengahnya.

"Aku meletakkannya di Hoodie-mu saat aku memelukmu siang tadi" jelas Erza kemudian sedikit menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto. Naruto menghela nafas. "Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyadarinya? Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Aku mau kau menepati janjimu. Jadi, aku mau tinggal di rumahmu" ucap Erza sambil menunjuk Koper disampingnya. "Tunggu dulu, bukannya kau memiliki rumahmu sendiri?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak memiliki keluarga di Kouh. Biaya sewa Apartemenku cukup mahal, sedangkan Uangku hanya cukup untuk kebutuhanku sehari-hari dan aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan Part-Time untuk menutupi keuanganku. Kebetulan kau menawarkan diri agar aku berbagi beban denganmu, jadi aku gunakan saja" balas Erza panjang lebar dan terkesan cuek dan santai pada kalimat terakhir. "Dasar licik" gumam Naruto mengomentari sifat Erza.

"Ini bukan licik, hanya pintar memanfaatkan keadaan" balas Erza saat mendengar gumaman Naruto. 'Itu sama saja' batin Naruto Sweetdrop. Naruto menghela nafas dan saat akan menjawab ...

"Naruto-kun, kenapa lama sekali?" Raynare muncul disamping Naruto sambil bertanya alasan kenapa Naruto sangat lama kembali ke ruang makan. Raynare terkejut saat melihat Erza. "Erza-san, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Raynare dengan pertanyaan yang sama dengan pertanyaan Naruto sambil memandang Koper disamping Erza.

"Eh, Raynare-san! Aku minta maaf ya, tentang kejadian tadi siang. Kuharap kau mau memaafkanku!" ucap Erza tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Raynare sambil membungkukkan badan. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf Erza-san. Aku sudah memaafkanmu dan bisa kau hilangkan Suffix –san dari namaku? Aku tidak terlalu suka" jelas Raynare.

"Baiklah, Ray-chan dan sebagai gantinya, kau juga harus menghilangkan Suffix –san dari namaku, Oke?" tanya Erza sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, Erza-chan" balas Raynare sambil tersenyum juga. 'Ha~ah, Aku dilupakan' batin Naruto pundung.

"Ehem" Naruto berdehem dan membuat Erza serta Raynare memandang ke arahnya. "Erza akan tinggal dengan kita mulai sekarang, boleh kan?" tanya Naruto meminta Izin kepada Raynare.

Raynare mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh!" ucap Raynare antusias. Erza mendengarnya pun menjadi senang. "Arigato, Naruto-kun, Ray-chan" ucap Erza sambil tersenyum senang.

"Raynare, bisa kau antarkan Erza kekamarnya?. Aku akan menyiapkan satu lagi porsi makan malam untuk Erza" tanya Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju Ruang makan untuk menyiapkan Sepiring Kare untuk Erza. "Hai'. Ayo Erza-chan!" ucap Raynare mempersilahkan Erza masuk. Erza mengangguk sambil menarik kopernya mengikuti Raynare menuju lantai Dua.

Raynare berhenti di depan kamarnya dan kemudian menunjuk kamarnya kemudian kamar Naruto. "Yang ini Kamarku dan itu kamar Naruto-kun" ucap Raynare menerangkan. Kemudian kembali menunjuk dua buah kamar yang letaknya berhadapan dengan kamar miliknya dan kamar Naruto. "Dua kamar ini kosong dan Erza-chan boleh memilih kamar mana yang ingin ditempati!" ucap Raynare mempersilahkan Erza untuk memilih. Erza berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang letaknya berseberangan dengan kamar Naruto dan kemudian membukanya sambil membawa kopernya memasuki kamar itu.

Erza melihat-lihat kamar itu sebentar. "Aku pilih kamar ini saja Ray-chan" ucap Erza kepada Raynare yang ada di depan pintu. "Baiklah, setelah ini temui kami di ruang makan ya?" tanya Raynare. Erza hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan berjalan menuju lemari untuk memindahkan pakaian-pakaiannya yang ada dikoper ke lemari. Melihat Erza yang mengangguk, Raynare langsung saja pergi dari kamar itu menuju Ruang makan menemui Naruto.

Setelah semua barang-barangnya tersusun dengan rapi dikamar barunya. Baru Erza berjalan menuju Ruang makan. Di ruang makan Erza melihat Naruto dan Raynare yang sedang duduk di kursi masing-masing, menunggunya. Erza berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang di depannya terdapat sepiring Kare dan kemudian duduk. Posisi kursi itu berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Moou, Erza-chan lama, aku kelaparan tau" ucap Raynare sambil membuang muka, sebal. "Gomenne, Ray-chan" ucap Erza sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, memohon maaf dengan ekspresi bersalah pada wajahnya. Raynare masih saja membuang muka, melihat itu Naruto menghela nafas dan meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala Raynare. "Sudahlah, lupakan hal itu. Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau lapar, kenapa kita tidak mulai saja makannya sekarang" ucap Naruto mencoba membujuk Raynare agar berhenti sebal.

"Baiklah" ucap Raynare walaupun dari nada bicaranya masih terdapat kesan kesal, kemudian Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Raynare dan Raynare memulai makannya setelah mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu'. Naruto tersenyum melihat Raynare makan kemudian memulai acara makannya juga.

Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan makannya dan memandang Erza yang belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali, seperti sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu. "Erza!" panggil Naruto membuat Erza tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang Naruto. "ah iya, ada apa?" tanya Erza.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto heran dengan Erza yang melamun tadi. "Tidak ada. Itadakimasu" ucap Erza dan mulai memakan Kare-nya dengan tenang. Sebenarnya Naruto masih ragu dengan jawaban Erza, tapi dia memilih untuk bertanya nanti saja dan kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah makan, Naruto membawa semua piring bekas itu ketempat cuci piring dan kemudian kembali ke Ruang makan.

Di ruang makan, Naruto kembali melihat Erza yang kembali melamun di meja makan. Naruto berjalan kesamping Erza dan menyentuh pundak Erza membuat Erza tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang ke arah Naruto. "Jangan bilang kau tidak apa-apa, aku tau kau memiliki masalah, jadi ceritakanlah" ucap Naruto. Erza menunduk sebentar dan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya sambil memandang Naruto, Erza mengangguk. "Baiklah" ucap Erza.

Naruto berjalan ke kursi di samping Raynare dan kemudian duduk sambil memandang Erza. Raynare juga ikut memandang ke arah Erza, penasaran dengan masalah yang sedang di hadapai Erza. "Saat aku melihat Interaksi kalian tadi, aku jadi teringat dengan keluarga-ku" ucap Erza memulai ceritanya.

"Dimana mereka sekarang?" tanya Naruto. Wajah Erza seketika berubah menjadi sendu dan agak sedikit menunduk. "Mereka sudah tiada" ucap Erza pelan. Naruto terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Jadi begitu. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau memiliki dendam dengan Kokabiel" ucap Naruto setelah berpikir sebentar.

Raynare memandang Naruto penasaran. Bahkan Erza mengadah untuk melihat Naruto dengan wajah penasaran. "Kau memiliki dendam karena keluarga-mu terbunuh dan yang membunuh keluarga-mu adalah Kokabiel" ucap Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. Erza terkejut. "Bagaimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Erza terkejut.

"Kau terlihat memiliki dendam yang sepertinya sangat mendalam dengan Kokabiel. Dan saat kau bilang Keluarga-mu sudah Tiada. Aku berpikir hanya alasan itulah yang cocok kenapa kau memiliki dendam yang sangat mendalam seperti itu" jelas Naruto panjang lebar. "Kau benar. Ayah dan Ibuku terbunuh karena mencoba melindungiku" ucap Erza pelan membenarkan ucapan Naruto.

Naruto memandang Erza dengan serius. "Ceritakan!" ucap Naruto. "Baiklah ...

* * *

 **FLASHBACK AND ERZA POV : ON**

Dulu, aku berumur 14 tahun dan sedang makan malam bersama ayah dan ibuku. Kami makan dengan suasana yang menyenangkan di selingi candaan oleh ayahku yang menggodaku dengan berbagai hal, terutama tentang apakah aku sudah punya kekasih.

Tiba-tiba saja Suasana menyenangkan itu menghilang begitu saja dan diganti dengan Keheningan. Ayah dan ibuku terlihat tegang akan suatu hal yang tidak aku ketahui pada waktu itu. "Mira-chan, cepat bawa Erza pergi dari sini sekarang!" perintah ayahku pada ibu dengan nada serius dan diwajahnya dia terlihat sangat tegang. "Tapi Anata ..." "CEPATLAH! Keselamatan Erza yang terpenting untuk sekarang ini. Suatu saat Takdir dunia akan ada ditangannya dan empat lainnya" ucap ayahku memotong ucapan ibuku yang seperti akan mengeluarkan Protes. Aku yang dulu masih tidak mengerti apa-apa tentu saja bingung dengan kata-kata ayahku. 'Takdir dunia? Empat lainnya?' batinku bertanya-tanya karena aku tidak mengerti dengan maksud ayahku.

Ibuku berdiri dari Kursi kemudian menarikku untuk mengikutinya. "Kumohon Anata, kembalilah dengan selamat" pesan ibuku sebelum kami meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarku yang ada dilantai dua.

Ibuku dan aku masuk kedalam kamarku kemudian ibuku mengunci pintu kamar itu. Ibuku membawaku menuju tempat tidur dan kemudian mendudukkanku di tepian tempat tidur. "Kaa-chan, apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanyaku pada ibuku dengan wajah penasaran. Ibuku mengelus rambutku dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ucap Ibuku tidak menyambung dengan pertanyaanku sambil tersenyum, walaupun di senyumannya terdapat kesan keragu-raguan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dari arah lantai satu, membuat elusan tangan Ibuku terhenti. Aku dan Ibuku berpandangan. Ibuku berlutut dan menyentuh kedua pundakku dan memandangku dengan tatapan serius. "Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah tinggalkan kamar ini. Kau mengerti?!" tanya Ibuku dengan serius, dari tatapannya seakan menyuruhku untuk mengangguk dan tidak membantah. Tanpa pertanyaan, Aku hanya dapat mengangguk patuh.

Ibuku berdiri, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kamarku. Sebelum dia menutup pintu, aku dapat melihat tatapan sedih dan Air Mata dari wajahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, suara gaduh itu tidak terdengar lagi, aku menjadi penasaran. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan meninggalkan kamarku menuju lantai satu, lebih tepatnya menuju ruang makan. Rasa penasaran sudah menguasaiku sehingga aku tidak merasa ragu meninggalkan kamar.

Aku mengintip sedikit ke arah Ruang makan. Dari pengelihatanku, aku dapat melihat Ayahku yang sedang terbaring dilantai dengan darah yang menggenang disekitar tubuhnya. Aku juga melihat ibuku sedang berlutut dan hampir terjatuh di samping ayahku. Aku juga dapat melihat sekitar Sepuluh Orang yang memiliki sayap hitam dipunggungnya sedang mengelilingi Ayah dan Ibuku.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Dimana Anak yang memiliki Dragon Element itu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka yang mengelilingi ayah dan ibuku. "Aku tidak akan pernah memberitahumu, Kokabiel" ucap Ibuku kemudian meludahkan darah dari mulutnya ke wajah Orang yang memberinya pertanyaan.

"KAUU!" Orang itu terlihat sangat kesal, orang itu kemudian membuat sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sebuah Tombak yang bercahaya. Dan kemudian ...

 **'ZRAASS'**

... Tombak itu menembus perut ibuku. Aku terkejut dengan mata yang membulat saat melihat hal itu. Aku yang mulanya mengintip dengan berdiri menjadi jatuh terduduk.

Semua pasang mata menoleh ke tempatku mengintip, mungkin mereka mendengar suara aku terjatuh. "Di situ Rupanya kau anak manis" ucap orang yang menusuk ibuku dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Aku waktu itu sangat takut dan langsung lari menuju pintu belakang, aku kabur menuju hutan yang ada di belakang rumahku. Aku secara tidak sengaja tersandung batu dan membuatku terjatuh terjerembab.

"Mau lari kemana kau anak manis?" ucap sebuah suara di belakangku. Aku melihat kebelakang dan melihat orang-orang bersayap hitam berdiri didepanku dengan Seringaian yang bertengger di wajah orang yang membunuh ibuku. Aku memundurkan tubuhku sampai punggungku menabrak batang pohon.

Mereka mendekat ke arahku. Aku teringat dengan wajah ayah dan ibuku yang pastinya sudah mati sekarang ini di karenakan oleh orang-orang di depanku. Memikirkannya membuatku terdiam sebentar. 'Mereka membunuh Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan' batinku. **['Gunakan kekuatanku']** ucap sebuah suara berat yang berasal dari dalam kepalaku.

'Siapa kau?' tanya batinku. **['Tentang itu nanti saja, kau harus Fokus dengan mereka. Mereka telah membunuh orang tuamu dan sekarang mereka akan membunuhmu']** ucap suara itu lagi. Mendengar kata 'membunuh orang tuamu' membuat aku menjadi menjadi marah.

"Beraninya kalian..." ucapku pelan membuat langkah kaki mereka terhenti. "Berani kalian ..." ucapku sekali lagi di iringi dengan tekanan udara yang berubah mencekam dan daun-daun bergoyang-goyang. Aku berdiri dengan helain rambut yang menghalangi mataku membuat pandanganku menjadi tidak terlihat. "BERANINYA KALIAN MEMBUNUH ORANG TUAKU!" teriakku penuh amarah serta tekanan Aura yang meledak-ledak.

Mereka semua terlihat tegang. Aku mengarahkan telapak tangan kananku ke arah mereka. Di tanganku muncul Partikel-partikel cahaya berwarna Abu-Abu yang kemudian memadat membentuk sebuah pedang, Elemental Sword, Steel Sword Element. Aku mengarahkan ujung tajam pedangku ke arah Kokabiel, orang yang membunuh ibuku.

Dari ujung tajam pedangku yang mengarah pada meraka, muncul sebuah bola logam sebesar bola ping-pong yang melayang di udara. Mereka terkejut dengan hal yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Secara tiba-tiba, bola logam itu melesat bagaikan peluru ke arah kepala Kokabiel. Kokabiel memiringkan kepalanya dan membuat bola logam yang melesat itu masuk ke dalam kepala Da-Tenshi yang ada di belakang Kokabiel dan dapat dipastikan kalau Bola logam itu masuk ke otak Da-Tenshi itu. Seakan belum selesai, Kepala Da-Tenshi yang terkena Bola Logam itu bergetar dan kemudian ...

' **CRASSH'**

... Dari kepala itu muncul duri-duri yang terbuat dari logam, membuat kepala Da-Tenshi itu di penuhi oleh Duri-Duri besi yang sepertinya berasal dari Bola logam yang ada di otaknya. Da-Tenshi itu terjatuh ke tanah dengan nyawa yang sudah di pastikan melayang. Teman-Teman Da-Tenshi itu memandang ngeri ke arah mayat teman mereka yang mati dengan cara yang cukup sadis.

"MATILAH KALIAN!" mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari mayat rekan mereka ke arahku yang saat ini sedang menancapkan pedangku ketanah. Beberapa dari mereka terbang ke udara karena merasakan ada hal yang buruk yang akan terjadi jika mereka tetap di daratan.

 **'SRIINGG' 'CRASSH' 'CRASSH' 'CRASSH'**

Muncul batangan besi tajam dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak yang memiliki panjang sekitar 2 meter dari tanah yang seketika menjadikan tanah tempat berpijak menjadi ladang penuh batangan besi tajam. Dari batangan besi itu berhasil membuat 5 Da-Tenshi tertusuk di berbagai tempat mulai dari Paha, perut, dada dan juga kepala sehingga dapat dipastikan Da-Tenshi yang tertusuk itu mati seketika.

Aku memandang mereka yang masih selamat yang saat ini tengah melayang di udara dengan pandangan kulihat wajah mereka menggambarkan perasaan yang teramat takut kepadaku. Aku memandang mereka satu persatu sampai pandanganku terhenti pada Kokabiel. "Tinggal 4 orang" ucapku pelan menghitung jumlah mereka sekarang.

Aku mencabut pedangku yang menancap ditanah dengan tangan kananku, kemudian mengarahkan ujung tajamnya ke arah mereka. Seketika wajah mereka berubah dari wajah takut ke wajah panik. Dari ujung pedangku muncul bola besi seperti sebelumnya dan aku langsung saja menembakkan itu ke arah mereka. Tembakan pertama, mereka berhasil menghindarinya dan berpencar ke segala arah. Aku langsung saja membuat bola besi dalam jumlah yang banyak dan menembakkannya secara membabi buta ke segala arah.

"Mati kalian!" desisku datar dan tanpa perasaan dan terus saja menembakkan peluru yang terbuat dari bola besi dari pedangku.

 **'SYUUT' 'CRASHH' 'SYUUT' 'CRASHH'**

Dua dari mereka berhasil kena tepat di jantung dan kemudian jatuh ke tanah. Aku melihat satu yang sepertinya sedang kehilangan Fokus terbangnya karena melihat ke arah rekannya yang tertembak. Aku menghentikan tembakan dan kemudian berlari ke arah Da-Tenshi itu.

Saat jarakku dengan Da-Tenshi itu sudah dekat, aku melompat, sedikit lebih tinggi dari Da-Tenshi yang sepertinya tidak dalam keadaan waspada dan tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku menendang pipi kirinya dengan kaki kananku dengan sangat keras, hal itu membuat Da-Tenshi itu meluncur menabrak pohon besar yang ada di depanku. Da-Tenshi itu terjatuh dengan posisi telungkup setelah menabrak pohon. Aku yang saat ini sudah ada di daratan mendekat ke arahnya dengan Pedang di tangan kananku. Aku menodongkan ujung pedangku kekepalanya dan kemudian menekannya ...

 **'CRASSH'**

... sehingga kepalanya tertembus oleh pedangku. Aku melakukannya dengan wajah datar dan tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

 **'DEG'**

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada bahaya yang sedang mendekat. Aku membalikkan badan dan ...

 **'DHUAAR'**

... Terjadi sebuah ledakan yang membuat debu berterbangan dan mengaburkan pandangan di akibatkan oleh Tombak cahaya yang berukuran cukup besar yang meluncur ke arahku. "HAHAHA, akhirnya kau mati juga, HAHAHA!" suara itu, itu suara Da-Tenshi yang membunuh orang tuaku.

"HAHA ...?!" seketika tawa itu berhenti saat debu mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan diriku yang saat ini sedang di balut oleh sepasang sayap Naga Metalik berwarna Abu-abu. Balutan sayap itu pada tubuhku terbuka secara perlahan, memperlihatkan sosokku yang sedang menunduk dengan ekspresi muka yang tidak dapat terlihat jelas, di karenakan oleh cahaya bulan yang hanya bersinar remang-remang, karena bulan saat ini sedang di tutupi oleh awan.

"Kau tidak dapat dimaafkan" ucapku pelan bahkan hampir menyerupai bisikan. Awan yang menutupi bulan menjauh dan memperlihatkan bulan yang bulat sempurna dan cukup terang. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku dengan mata tertutup ke arah Kokabiel yang saat ini tengah melayang di udara dengan ke lima pasang sayap hitamnya, di atasku. Aku membuka mataku memperlihatkan manik Hitam kecoklatan milikku yang berkilat penuh amarah. "KUBUNUH KAU!" teriakku kemudian mengepakkan sayap Nagaku dan langsung melesat ke arahnya dengan Steel Sword Element di tangan kananku.

Kokabiel terkejut dengan tindakanku, dan kemudian membuat pedang cahaya di kedua tangannya. "MATI KAU!" teriakku penuh amarah kemudian menebaskan pedangku secara Vertikal ke arah Kokabiel. Kokabiel menyilangkan pedangnya di depan tubuhnya dan ...

 **'TRANK' 'SWUSHH'**

... membuat Elemental Sword-ku dengan Light Sword-nya berbenturan menghasilkan percikan api dari pedang kami yang beradu, dan kemudian di susul oleh hembusan angin yang tiba-tiba saja berhembus beberapa saat setelah pedang kami bertabrakan. Di tangan kiri ku yang bebas, tercipta bola besi kecil yang kemudian membentuk sebuah Belati kecil. Karena kedua tangannya sedang sibuk menahan pedangku menggunakan Light Sword, aku berniat menyerangnya menggunakan Belati di tangan kiri ku ini.

Aku menghunuskan Belati itu kebagian Perutnya yang tidak terlindungi. Kokabiel rupanya menyadari niatku dan kemudian terbang menjauh, menjaga jarak dariku sehingga seranganku hanya menusuk udara kosong.

"Rupanya kau licik juga ya, anak manis. Sebelum aku mengambil Sacred Gear-mu, aku akan 'bermain-main' denganmu dulu. HAHAHA!" ucap Kokabiel mengomentari diriku seringaian menjijikkan dan diakhiri dengan tawa keras yang membuatku menjadi semakin kesal ingin menusukkan pedangku kewajahnya.

Genggamanku pada Belati di tangan kiri ku menguat dan Belati itu berubah bentuk menjadi memanjang, membentuk sebuah pedang sangat persis sama dengan Pedang di tangan kanan ku. Singkatnya aku memiliki Dua Steel Sword Element pada kedua tanganku.

Kokabiel yang melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan tertarik. "Kekuatan yang menarik, tapi sayang kekuatan itu akan segera menjadi milikku, HAHA" ucap Kokabiel dengan tawa bersemangatnya. Kokabiel menghilangkan Light Sword di kedua tangannya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. Light Spear tercipta dengan jumlah sangat banyak dan melayang-layang di udara diatas tangan kanan Kokabiel. "MATILAH!" teriak Kokabiel kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arahku seakan memberi komando terhadap Light Spear-nya. Semua Light Spear yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu melesat ke arahku bagaikan peluru.

Melihat Light Spear yang menuju ke arahku, tentu saja aku tidak bodoh untuk tetap disana. Aku terbang mencoba menghidari Light Spear yang mengarah padaku, tapi Light Spear-Light Spear itu bagaikan memiliki pikiran tersendiri dan terus mengikutiku berapa kali pun aku menghindarinya. Di tambah jumlah Light Spear yang cukup banyak, membuatku tersudut dan tidak ada jalan lain selain menghancurkan Light Spear itu atau melukai pengendalinya. Aku berhenti dari acara menghidarku kemudian mendarat di tanah dan berbalik ke arah Light Spear yang masih melesat ke arahku. Aku mengambil posisi siaga, dan Light Spear-Light Spear itu kian mendekat.

Saat Light Spear itu tinggal beberapa meter dari tampatku berdiri, aku menancapkan pedang di tangan kiri ku ke tanah, dan tanah menjadi bergetar setelahnya. Kemudian muncul sebuah dinding besi besar setebal setengah meter di depanku.

"Heh, percuma" aku dapat mendengar suara Kokabiel yang terdengar meremahkanku, membuat aku menyeringai. Dan ...

 **'DHUARR' 'DHUARR' 'DHUUUAARR'**

... ledakan terjadi akibat puluhan Light Spear yang menabrak dinding besi, membuat Debu-debu berterbangan dan menghalangi pandangan. Debu menghilang setelah beberapa saat dan memperlihatkan tempat terjadinya ledakan yang dalam keadaan kacau balau. "Sudah kuduga, kau ternyata tidak telalu pintar dan lebih memilih untuk menghadapi Light Spear itu dengan berlindung di balik dinding" ucap Kokabiel sinis sambil memandang tempat terjadinya ledakan.

 **'CRASSH'**

"Kurasa kau telah salah menilaiku!" aku melihat Reaksi terkejut Kokabiel saat melihatku yang sudah ada di belakangnya, setelah memotong 3 Sayap bagian Kiri-nya, dan sebagai Bonus telapak tangan kirinya juga ikut terpotong.

"AARRRGG!" Kokabiel berteriak kesakitan sambil memegangi pergelangan tangan kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah dalam intensitas yang cukup banyak dan terbang menjauh, menjaga jarak dariku. "Sialan!" Kokabiel menggeram marah padaku yang tentu saja membuat wajahku menampilkan ekspresi puas.

"Bagaimana, Kokabiel? Masih dapat bertarung?" tanyaku mengejek keadaannya yang cukup berantakan saat ini. Kulihat Ekspresi wajahnya mengeras dan terlihat tidak terima. "Suatu saat akan kubalas perbuatanmu dan kuambil Dragon Element itu darimu!" setelah mengucapkan itu, tubuhnya menghilang di telan oleh lingkaran sihir yang baru saja di buatnya. Rupanya dia melarikan diri.

Pandanganku tiba-tiba menjadi berkunang-kunang dan tubuhku terasa kehilangan kekuatannya sehingga aku harus mendarat di tanah. Aku jatuh berlutut dengan Steel Sword Element sebagai penumpu berat badanku. "Haah ... haah ... haah" tiba-tiba aku menjadi kesulitan bernafas, Sayapku perlahan menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya dan kemudian hilang di tiup angin. Kemudian aku merasa kesadaranku perlahan-lahan menghilang, dan ...

 **'BRUK'**

... aku terjatuh ketanah dengan posisi telungkup, sampai akhirnya aku hanya dapat merasakan Kegelapan menyelimutiku. Aku pingsan.

Saat aku bangun, aku berada di kasur, tapi ini bukan kamarku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk melihat-lihat kamar ini dan akhirnya aku mengenali kamar ini, ini adalah sebuah kamar di rumah pamanku.

Pintu terbuka masuk ke kamar ini terbuka, aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah pintu itu dan melihat seorang laki-laki dewasa yang berumur sekitar 30 tahun, berambut merah pendek dan bermata hitam, orang itu adalah pamanku, Roland Scarlet{OC}.

Aku bangun dari posisi berbaringku dan mengambil posisi duduk di pinggiran kasur sambil memandang ke arah pamanku. Pamanku berjalan ke arahku dan kemudian duduk di sampingku. "Paman, apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanyaku. Pamanku memandangku dengan senyuman pahit di wajahnya.

Pamanku menceritakan bahwa Ia menemukanku sedang pingsan di hutan semalam dan kemudian membawaku kemari. Juga berita tentang kematian ayah dan ibuku yang hanya di anggap kasus pembunuhan acak oleh para Polisi. Pamanku juga menceritakan tentang Dunia Supranatural kepadaku, dan dia juga memberitahukan padaku Identitas keluarga Scarlet yang sebenarnya, dia bilang kalau semua anggota keluarga Scarlet adalah pemegang Sacred Gear. Dan aku merupakan orang yang memiliki Dragon Element sebagai Sacred Gear-ku.

Sejak saat itu, aku tinggal bersama dengan pamanku dan berlatih setiap hari untuk dapat menguasai kekuatan Ferros. Alasanku berlatih adalah untuk menemukan dan menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Kokabiel, yaitu membunuhnya. Aku menunggu dan menunggu, tapi keberadaannya tidak dapat di ketahui. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku mendapat kabar kalau ada kemungkinan Kokabiel berada di Kouh oleh pamanku, aku tidak tau dia mendapatkan Informasi ini dari mana, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah dendam yang menunggu untuk di balaskan.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK AND ERZA POV : OFF**

Erza menghela nafas lelah, setelah menyelesaikan cerita masa lalunya dengan panjang lebar. Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar cerita Erza dan memasang pose berpikir. "Aku mengerti. Jika hal itu adalah dasar dari Dendammu, aku tidak dapat menahanmu untuk mendendam. Dan juga aku akan mendukungmu untuk hal itu, karena bagaimanapun tidak terlihat keuntungan apa-apa jika membiarkannya tetap hidup. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menimbulkan kebencian. Masalahnya adalah ... kita tidak memiliki Informasi lain tentang Keberadaan Kokabiel, selain Informasi yang mengatakan Kokabiel ada di Kouh. Hm, ... Raynare!" ucap Naruto sambil memandang ke arah Raynare. Raynare memandang Naruto balik dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang keberadaan Kokabiel?" tanya Naruto dan Raynare hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

Naruto terlihat kembali kedalam mode berpikirnya. "Oh iya, aku ingat! Raynare, Kapan waktu Ritual pengambilan Sacred Gear 'Twilight Healing' dilakukan dan dimana hal tempatnya?" tanya Naruto sambil memanadang Raynare dengan nada dan tatapan serius yang ditujukan kepada Raynare.

Raynare mencoba mengingat-ingat. "ehmm, mungkin sekitar jam 9, di Gereja yang ada pinggiran Kota" jawab Raynare mengingat-ingat. Erza memandang Interaksi Naruto dan Raynare dengan bingung. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Erza mengeluarkan rasa penasarannya.

Naruto memandang Erza. "Begini, Raynare bilang, rencana Kokabiel adalah untuk menguasai Sacred Gear dan memulai Great War ke-2. Dan malam ini akan ada Ritual pengambilan Sacred Gear, jadi ada kemungkinan Kokabiel berada disana" jelas Naruto. Mendengar nama Kokabiel, Erza langsung bereaksi dengan berdiri dari kursi sambil menggebrak meja.

 **'BRAK'**

"Apa lagi yang kita tunggu! Sekarang sudah lewat jam 9, sebaiknya kita segera kesana!" ucap Erza dengan nada suara yang meninggi, entah karena di kuasai rasa marah atau apa. "Baiklah, kita kesana" ucap Naruto kemudian mulai berdiri dari kursi di ikuti Raynare yang juga ikut berdiri.

Naruto memandang ke arah Raynare. "Raynare, kau sebaiknya ting ..." "Tidak mau! Aku mau ikut, aku ingin memastikan, seseorang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adik baik-baik saja!" Raynare memotong ucapan Naruto dengan tegas.

Naruto menghela nafas dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Erza. "Apakah kau kesini menggunakan kendaraan?" tanya Naruto kepada Erza. Erza mengangguk. "Aku menggunakan Sepeda Motorku" ucap Erza.

"Baiklah, kita akan kesana menggunakan sepeda motor" ucap Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar, di ikuti oleh Erza kemudian Raynare dibelakangnya.

Naruto dan Raynare menggunakan Sepeda Motor Sport Orange milik Naruto, sedangkan Erza menggunakan Sepeda Motor Sport Merah miliknya. Mereka melesat dengan kecepatan yang cepat, bahkan Raynare harus memeluk pinggang Naruto dengan sangat erat.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME ... 09 : 37 PM, Gereja.**

Naruto dan Erza memarkirkan Sepeda Motor mereka di dalam hutan belakang Gereja. Naruto, Erza, beserta Raynare turun dari kendaraan mereka. Mereka berpandangan dan mengangguk sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju pintu belakang gereja. Saat Naruto sudah memegang gagang pintu itu, tiba-tiba saja Raynare berlari ke arah yang sebaliknya, kedalam Hutan.

Naruto memandang Erza. "Kau masuklah dan cari Kokabiel, aku akan mengikuti Raynare" ucap Naruto memberi intruksi. "Hai'" ucap Erza sambil mengangguk.

Naruto segera berlari mengejar Raynare, sebelum Raynare menghilang dari pandangannya. Erza yang melihat Naruto berlari kedalam hutan untuk mengejar Raynare pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu didepannya. Erza membuka pintu itu dan segera masuk ke dalamnya.

* * *

 **NARUTO SIDE**

Dengan Naruto yang saat ini sudah berhasil mengejar dan menghentikan Raynare dengan memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Raynare. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan serius. Raynare menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir di wajahnya. Naruto tau ekspresi wajah itu bukan di tujukan padanya. "Aku merasakan Aura adikku ada di sekitar sini, aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya" jelas Raynare dengan wajah yang menggambarkan rasa Khawatir.

Naruto meletakkan tangan kanannya di kepala Raynare. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita mencarinya bersama" ucap Naruto memberikan usulan. Raynare mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Raynare. "Untuk lebih cepat kita akan berpencar. Kau ke arah sana sedangkan aku ke arah sebaliknya" ucap Naruto memberikan arahan sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan.

Raynare mengangguk dan saat akan berjalan ke arah kanan, tiba-tiba saja tangannya di genggam Naruto membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Raynare memberikan tatapan bingung atas perbuatan Naruto. "ehm, ... ada yang ingin aku katakan" ucap Naruto, sedangkan Raynare masih memandang Naruto dengan bingung. "Sebenarnya ..., " ucap Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Raynare masih menunggu dengan sabar. "Aku tidak tau bagaimana ciri-ciri adikmu, hehe" ucap Naruto cengengesan gak jelas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan tangan satunya.

Raynare menjadi Sweetdrop seketika. Dia pikir Naruto sudah tau ciri-ciri adiknya, karena Naruto tidak bertanya padanya tadi. "Dia memiliki Rambut pirang dan juga Mata Biru" ucap Raynare memberikan sedikit ciri-ciri adiknya. "Baiklah, terima kasih informasinya. Ayo kita mulai mencarinya!" ucap Naruto kemudian melepaskan tangan Raynare dan berbalik kemudian lari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Raynare. Raynare yang melihat Naruto berlari pun, melanjutkan larinya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Naruto untuk mencari adiknya.

* * *

 **ERZA SIDE**

Saat Erza masuk ke dalam gereja, dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana, yang dia temukan hanyalah ruangan gereja yang sangat berantakan seperti telah terjadi pertarungan disana. Tapi Erza merasakan ada Aura Malaikat Jatuh dan Juga Aura Iblis di sekitar tempat itu. Erza mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan sampai pandangannya terhenti tepat ke arah Altar yang ada di depannya.

Erza berjalan ke arah Altar dan melihat sebuah tangga yang menuju ke bawah di belakangnya, ditambah, ia merasakan kalau Aura Da-Tenshi dan Akuma yang ia rasakan tadi berasal dari suatu tempat yang ada di ujung tangga ini.

Erza berjalan menapaki tangga menurun itu dengan sikap waspada. Saat sampai di ujung tangga itu, dia dapat melihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan pedang di tangannya dan seorang perempuan bertubuh Loli yang merupakan Siswa Kouh dari seragamnya sedang bertarung dengan banyak sekali Exorcist liar yang bersenjatakan pedang cahaya.

Erza mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari asal dari Aura Da-Tenshi yang ia rasakan sekarang ini. Pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah tempat tertinggi di ruangan ini yang di atasnya terdapat seorang Da-Tenshi wanita berambut biru gelap dengan pakaian yang banyak sekali mengekspos kulit mulusnya yang seperti sedang tersenyum puas, Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat berseragam Kouh yang sedang berlutut mendekap seorang Gadis berambut pirang berpakaian tidur tipis yang terbaring lemah bagaikan kehilangan nyawanya, atau lebih tepatnya sudah kehilangan nyawanya.

"Bagaimana, Akuma-kun? Apakah kau menyukai hadiah dariku? Jika kau menyukainya, kau boleh ikut bersamanya" ucap Da-Tenshi wanita itu seakan mengejek laki-laki berambut coklat yang tengah berlutut sambil mendekap tubuh gadis berambut pirang itu. "Ku anggap diammu sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal" ucap Da-Tenshi itu lagi. Da-Tenshi itu membuat Light Spear yang bercahaya kekuning-kuningan.

"Matilah!" ucap Da-Tenshi itu dengan penekanan pada perkataannya sambil menebaskan Light Spearnya secara Vertikal ke kepala laki-laki berambut Coklat itu . "ISSEI-KUN, AWAS!" pendekar pedang berambut pirang itu meneriakkan kata-kata peringatan kepada laki-laki berambut coklat itu, tapi laki-laki berambut coklat {Issei} itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan peringatan dari Laki-laki berambut pirang itu {Kiba} dan tetap mendekap gadis berambut Pirang itu dengan raut wajah yang tidak dapat dilihat karena sedang menunduk.

Erza melihat hal itu tidak tinggal diam. Dia menutup kepalanya dengan Hoodie jaketnya agar Identitasnya tidak di kenali kemudian memunculkan Steel Sword Element di tangan kanannya. Erza langsung melesat dengan kecepatan yang bisa di katakan sebagai kecapatan cahaya dan muncul di samping Issei dengan Steel Sword Element yang mengambil posisi Horizontal di depan Light Spear yang masih melakukan gerakan tebasan Vertikal, untuk memblock tebasan itu.

 **'TRANK' 'PYAAR'**

Saat kedua senjata itu bertabrakan dan menghasilkan suara khas besi yang beradu di susul dengan Light Spear yang pecah berkeping-keping setelahnya.

Da-Tenshi wanita berambut biru gelap atau dapat dipanggil Kalawarner itu terkejut saat mendapati Light Spearnya hancur oleh Pedang milik Erza yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping pemuda yang ingin dia bunuh. Bukan hanya Kalawarner, tapi Kiba, Koneko, bahkan Issei yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya terkejut dengan kemunculan Erza.

Kalawarner melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak dengan Erza sambil memasang posisi siaga dengan dua Light Spear di tangannya yang baru saja di ciptakannya. "Siapa kau?" tanya Kalawarner geram dengan Erza karena menggagalkan niatnya membunuh Issei.

Erza tidak menjawab dan malah menodongkan ujung tajam dari pedangnya kepada Kalawarner. "Dimana Kokabiel?" tanya Erza tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Kalawarner dengan nada suara datar. Issei memandang Erza tanpa bersuara karena masih terkejut dengan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Kalawarner jadi makin geram dengan Erza karena tidak menjawab pertanyaan dan malah memberikan pertanyaan balik. "Kau pikir aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, kau bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!. Aku tidak peduli siapa kau, aku akan membunuhmu karena telah menggangguku!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kalawarner melemparkan kedua Light Spear ditangannya ditambah dengan dua lagi Light Spear yang baru saja diciptakan ke arah Erza.

Erza dengan Ekspresi datar menebas semua Light Spear itu dengan dua kali tebasan, Vertikal dan Horizontal hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Kemudian dengan gerakan secepat kilat muncul di depan Kalawarner dengan Steel Sword Element yang di todongkan keleher Kalawarner. "Bagaimana? Masih tidak mau menjawab?" tanya Erza lagi dengan nada suara tetap datar.

Kalawarner menjadi bergetar ketakutan dan memunculkan sayap hitam dipunggungnya kemudian terbang menjauhi Erza. "Kalian semua, SERANG DIA!" perintah Kalawarner kepada para Exorcist liar yang masih hidup dan sedang bertarung dengan Kiba dan Koneko. Para Exorcist liar itu menghentikan pertarungan mereka dan berlari menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke arah Erza.

Erza berbalik, menatap datar pada Para Pendeta yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju ke arahnya. Erza kemudian menancapkan Steel Sword Element kelantai yang terbuat dari bata tempatnya berpijak. "Steel Punishmet" ucap Erza.

 **'SRIINGG' 'CRASSH'**

"AAARRRGGG!" Para Exorcist liar berteriak kesakitan saat Tangga yang mereka tapaki memunculkan banyak sekali batangan besi tajam yang memiliki panjang hampir dua meter yang tentu saja membuat mereka semua tertusuk di berbagai tempat, dan dapat di pastikan setelah mereka selesai berteriak, begitu juga dengan nyawa mereka yang meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Kalawarner, Issei, Kiba, dan juga Koneko mengalami Syok berat saat melihat semua Exorcist liar yang berjumlah tidak sedikit itu tewas dalam satu serangan. Kalawaner yang lebih dulu sadar dari rasa Syoknya memilih jalan untuk melarikan diri. Kalawarner terbang menuju tangga yang merupakan jalan keluar dari tempat ini.

Saat Kalawarner berhasil keluar dari tempat itu dan muncul di Altar dengan perasaan lega sambil melayang di udara. Tapi sayangnya perasaan lega-nya itu tidak berlangsung lama, di karenakan orang misterius yang membunuh semua Exorcist liar sudah duduk di salah satu kursi panjang barisan terdepan dan sepertinya sedang menunggunya. {Steel Sword Element sudah menghilang}

"Kau mau lari kemana? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Dimana Kokabiel?" tanya Erza seraya bengkit dan berjalan menuju ke arah Kalawarner yang masih melayang membeku di udara. Ekspresi wajah Kalawarner saat ini adalah Ketakutan dan Shock berat. "Tidak mau menjawab?" tanya Erza sekali lagi dengan datar sambil mengadahkan kepalanya kepada Kalawarner yang melayang di atasnya. "Baiklah ...,"

 **'DHUAK' 'BRUK'**

Kalawarner terhempas ke lantai gereja setelah menerima tendangan di punggungnya oleh Erza yang tiba-tiba saja ada di belakangnya sambil memberikan tendangan keras.

Erza mendarat dan berjalan ke arah Kalawarner yang sedang berusaha bangkit dari posisi tiarapnya dengan susah payah. Erza berhenti berjalan saat posisinya sekarang ada di depan Kalawarner. Erza berjongkok dan mengangkat kerah baju Kalawarner, memaksanya berdiri menghadap dirinya. "Tidak mungkin! 'Twilight Healing' tidak berfungsi" ucap Kalawarner dengan suara serak menahan sakit pada tubuhnya.

Erza memberikan senyuman sinis atas perkataan Kalawarner. "Asal kau tau saja. Sacred Gear memilih pengguna-nya sendiri. Jika kau tidak dipilih olehnya, maka dia tidak akan memberikan sedikitpun kekuatannya." Ucap Erza dengan sinis. "Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Masih tidak mau memberi tahuku?" tanya Erza sekali lagi, kali ini dengan datar.

Dari bawah Altar, muncul Issei, Kiba, Koneko dan juga gadis berambut pirang yang di kenal dengan nama Asia yang saat ini sedang dalam gendongan gaya Bridal Style oleh Issei. Tak berselang lama, muncul juga Lingkaran sihir berwarna merah yang memiliki simbol Gremory di depan Ketiga orang, ralat, ketiga iblis tadi. Dan dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul dua iblis wanita berbeda warna rambut, satu berambut merah sampai lutut dan satu berambut hitam gaya Ponytail.

Erza mendecih pelan dan kemudian melemparkan tubuh Kalawarner ke depan para Iblis Gremory sehingga semua mata fokus pada tubuh Kalawarner yang berhenti di depan Rias. Saat Rias dan yang lainnya mengalihkan pandangnya kepada orang yang melemparkan tubuh Kalawarner, yang mereka temukan hanyalah ruangan kosong, dengan kata lain Erza sudah melarikan diri.

* * *

 **RAYNARE SIDE** {Beberapa menit sebelum kejadian diatas}

Raynare saat ini sedang menjelajahi Hutan untuk menemukan Adiknya. Berdasarkan Aura yang dirasakannya, saat ini Adiknya berada di dekat sini. Raynare terus berjalan melewati semak-semak. Raynare berhenti berjalan saat melihat seorang perempuan kecil berambut Pirang mengenakan pakaian Hitam dan Putih sedang terjatuh di tanah menghadap ke depan dan sepertinya sedang ketakutan jika dilihat dari tubuhnya yang bergetar.

Saat Raynare ingin berjalan ke arah adiknya, tiba-tiba saja muncul sepasang tangan tangan yang membekap mulutnya. Raynare ingin memberontak karena mengira orang yang membekapnya adalah orang jahat, tapi ...

"Sstt, diam!" sebuah suara yang tidak asing bagi telinganya terucap dengan nada suara rendah yang menyerupai bisikan, sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenali, suara dari Namikaze Naruto. Naruto melepaskan bekapannya dan kemudian berjongkok di balik semak-semak. Naruto memegang tangan Raynare dan menariknya untuk mengikutinya berjongkok juga.

Raynare memandang Naruto dengan heran. "Naruto-kun, ada apa?" tanya Raynare pelan. "Lihat kesana!" ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke arah Dua Iblis Perempuan yang berjarak 10 meter dari tempat adiknya Raynare.

"Kau menertawakan anggota Parrage-ku" ucap Iblis perempuan berambut merah yang menunduk dengan suara rendah di ikuti dengan tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan aura kegelapan. "Tak dapat di maafkan" lanjutnya dengan nada suara yang sama, di ikuti dengan kepalanya yang terangkat menatap lurus ke dapan dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

Rias, Iblis perempuan berambut merah itu menciptakan dua bola yang terbuat dari Power of Destruction di kedua tangannya dan melemparkannya kepada adik Raynare yang wajahnya terlihat pucat karena ketakutan.

"Naruto-kun, sela ...!" saat Raynare ingin meminta bantuan kepada Naruto untuk menyelamatkan adiknya, Naruto sudah menghilang dari sampingnya. Raynare mengalihkan pandangannya kepada adiknya dan ... Naruto!

Rupanya Naruto sudah berada di depan adiknya dengan mengenakan Hoodie yang membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat dengan jelas serta Sword of Five Element yang di pegang dengan satu tangan di samping kanan tubuhnya.

Bola itu tinggal berjarak 2 meter dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Naruto memasang kuda-kuda dengan pedangnya yang berada disisi kiri tubuhnya dan menebaskan pedangnya secara Horizontal pada udara kosong sambil bergumam "Wind Wave" dengan pelan. Dari bekas tebasan Naruto muncul sebuah gelombang angin berwarna hijau transparan yang melesat ke arah Bola yang berenergikan Power of Destruction itu.

 **'DHUAAR'**

Bola dari Power of Destruction dan Gelombang Angin bertabrakan, menghasilkan ledakan dan debu-debu yang berterbangan sehingga menghalangi pandangan.

Rias dan Akeno terkejut dengan Bola Power of Destruction yag meledak sebelum mengenai target. Debu yang berterbangan mulai menghilang dan menampakkan sosok Naruto yang berdiri dengan tenang menghadap Rias dan Akeno.

Rias terkejut dengan seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Dia merasa pernah bertemu dengan sosok di depannya. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau melindungi Da-Tenshi itu? Apa kau bekerja kepada Da-Tenshi?" tanya Rias dengan pertanyaan beruntun.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan malah berbalik ke arah Mittelt, adik Raynare yang sedang terduduk di tanah sambil memasang ekspresi Shock. Naruto berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Mittelt. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto. Mittelt menggeleng lemah karena masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari shocknya.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!" teriak Rias kesal karena di acuhkan. Rias membuat lagi sebuah Bola yang berenergikan Power of Destruction dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

Walaupun bahaya sedang menuju ke arahnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya. "Earth Wall" tapi sebagai gantinya, Naruto menggumamkan sebuah kalimat pendek. Seperti sebuah mantra, tiba-tiba tanah bergetar dan muncul sebuah dinding batu di belakang Naruto.

 **'DHUAAR'**

Sekali lagi tercipta sebuah ledakan yang membuat debu kembali berterbangan dan menghalangi pandangan. Saat debu sudah menghilang dan memperlihatkan dinding batu yang hancur karena melindungi Naruto dari serangan Power of Destruction. Tapi anehnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak mendapatkan dampak apa-apa kecuali jaketnya yang kotor terkena debu. Melihat hal itu, Rias dan Akeno sama-sama di buat terkejut.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Kau menanyakan hal yang sama seperti 2 hari yang lalu. Jawabannya tetap sama, Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Kau bisa memanggilku Helios" ucap Naruto membuat Rias bingung. **['Kenapa kau menggunakan namaku?']** tanya Helios lewat Telepati dan sepertinya dari nada bicaranya sedang kesal. 'Aku pinjam dulu' jawab Naruto lewat telepati dengan cuek.

Rias mencoba mengingat-ingat hal yang terjadi 2 hari yang lalu. "Alasanku melindungi Da-Tenshi ini, kau tidak perlu tau. Yang jelas aku tidak bekerja untuk Da-Tenshi. Aku bekerja untuk Perdamaian" lanjut Naruto.

Naruto memegang tangan kanan Mittelt dengan tangan kirinya, karena tangan kanannya masih memegang Sword of Five Element. Rias berhasil mengingat hal yang terjadi 2 hari yang lalu, kejadian di taman sore itu. "Kau! ... Kau yang waktu itu di taman, bukan?" tanya Rias.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rias. Naruto berdiri sambil mengajak Mittelt ikut berdiri. Setelah Mittelt berdiri, Naruto menoleh ke arah Rias. "Sampai jumpa di pertemuan kita selanjutnya" Naruto mengucapkan salam perpisahan. "Eh! ... Tunggu dulu!" ucap Rias mencoba menahan Naruto pergi. Tapi sayang, sepertinya terlambat karena tubuh Naruto dan Mittelt sudah kelilingi oleh pusaran angin hijau dan kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus.

"Ara ara, apa Buchou kenal dengan orang Misterius itu?" tanya Akeno dengan Logat bicara khas-nya. Rias masih tetap memandang tempat Naruto dan Mittelt menghilang. "Aku tidak kenal dengannya, tapi aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali. Dan aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat wajahnya" terang Rias dengan sebal pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Ara ara, kurasa seharusnya kita segera ke tempat Issei, Buchou" ucap Akeno mencoba mengingatkan Tujuan awal mereka. "Ha~ah, Baiklah. Akeno, segera siapkan lingkaran sihir teleportasi!" perintah Rias yang tentu saja di turuti oleh Queennya dan membuat lingkaran sihir berwarna merah di bawah kaki mereka. Dan selanjutnya, mereka menghilang tertelan lingkaran sihir.

* * *

 **RAYNARE SIDE**

Pusaran angin tercipta di samping Raynare yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari balik semak-semak dan hal itu sukses menarik perhatian Raynare untuk melihat ke arahnya. Setelah pusaran Angin itu menghilang. Tampaklah dua sosok berbeda Gender yang saling berpegangan tangan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto dan Mittelt.

Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tangan Mitttelt. Mittelt membuka matanya dan melihat Raynare berdiri di depannya. Mittelt langsung saja memeluk Raynare secara tiba-tiba. "Raynare-nee-chan!" Mittelt berseru sambil memeluk Raynare dengan erat. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Mittelt-chan?" tanya Raynare sambil membalas pelukan Mittelt yang lebih pendek darinya. Mittelt menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ooh, jadi namamu Mittelt" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba membuat acara peluk-peluknya terpaksa di hentikan. Mittelt melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri di samping Raynare sambil menggandeng tangan kiri Raynare dan memandang Naruto penasaran.

"Raynare-nee-chan! Dia siapa?" tanya Mittelt memandang Raynare sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan tampang penasaran. "Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri!" ucap Naruto membuat Mittelt memandang ke arahnya, kemudian menyingkap Hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya dan memperlihatkan surai Blonde dan Bola mata berwarna Sapphire. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto" lanjut Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

Mittelt menggenggam tangan Raynare semakin erat dan menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang tubuh Raynare. Raynare mengerti dengan tingkah adiknya yang terlihat takut dengan Naruto dan menggenggam tangan Mittelt balik. Mittelt memandang ke arahnya. "Jangan takut! Naruto-kun adalah orang yang baik" ucap Raynare agar adiknya tidak takut lagi dengan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Mittelt yang agak takut-takut keluar dari punggung Raynare. "N-Namaku Mittelt" Mittelt memperkenalkan diri dengan nada takut-takut. "Naruto-kun, apakah Mittelt boleh tinggal dengan kita?" Raynare berbicara sambil memandang Naruto dengan wajah berharap.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Baiklah, lagipula masih tersisa satu kamar kosong" ucap Naruto menyetujui keinginan Raynare. 'Rumahku penuh dalam beberapa hari, ha~ah' batin Naruto melanjutkan.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun" ucap Raynare sambil memeluk Naruto dari depan. Mitttelt memandang Raynare dengan tatapan penasaran. "Nee-chan, memangnya Naruto-nii apanya Nee-chan?" Mittelt bertanya dengan polos.

Mendengar pertanyaan Mittelt. Raynare tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya dan wajahnya memerah dan di tambah ekspresi gugup di wajahnya. "Etto, anu ..." Raynare bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Raynare itu teman nii-chan. Sudahlah, lupakan hal itu. Ayo sekarang kita ketempat Erza!" ucap Naruto membuat Raynare berhenti gugup dan memandang Naruto. 'Cuma teman ya?' batin Raynare murung saat mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Raynare menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba berpikiran positif. "Hai'" ucap Raynare menerima usulan Naruto. Naruto berlari lebih dulu ke jalan yang sebelumnya di laluinya untuk kesini dan di ikuti oleh Raynare dan Mittelt yang di gandeng oleh Raynare. Walaupun Mittelt tidak tau siapa itu Erza, dia Cuma ikut-ikutan karena di tarik oleh Raynare.

Saat Naruto berpikir akan bertemu dengan Erza di dalam gereja. Yang di temukan adalah Erza yang sudah berada di tempat mereka memarkirkan sepeda motor mereka. Naruto berjalan ke arah Erza yang sedang bersandar pada sebatang pohon di samping sepeda motornya, sepertinya Erza sedang menunggunya.

"Erza!" Naruto memanggil Erza saat jarak mereka tinggal 2 meter lagi. Merasa ada yang memangggilnya, Erza mendongakkan kepalanya kedapan dan melihat Naruto, Raynare dan seorang gadis yang belum pernah dia lihat.

Naruto berhenti di depan Erza. "Apakah kau menemukan Kokabiel?" tanya Naruto. Erza menggeleng. "Dia tidak ada di dalam, yang ada di dalam hanyalah anak buahnya dan beberapa Iblis Gremory. Ngomong-ngomong, dia siapa?" tanya Erza balik sambil menatap Mittelt yang ada di samping Raynare.

"Dia adiknya Raynare, namanya Mittelt. Mittelt perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Naruto kepada Mittelt. Mittelt maju ke depan. "Namaku Mittelt, Da-Tenshi dan adik dari Raynare-nee-chan. Yoroshiku" Mittelt memperkenalkan diri kemudian membungkuk.

Erza tersenyum. "Namaku Erza Scarlet, Yoroshiku" ucap Erza memperkenalkan dirinya secara singkat.

"Sepertinya kita tidak dapat bertemu Kokabiel untuk sekarang. Kita harus mencari lebih banyak petunjuk tentang keberadaannya" ucap Naruto. mendengar perkataan Naruto, Erza memandang Mittelt yang sudah berdiri tegak di depannya. "Mittelt-chan, apa kau tau sesuatu tentang lokasi Kokabiel?" tanya Erza kepada Mittelt.

Mittelt hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala membuat Erza menghela nafas kecewa. "Kita harus mencari petunjuk lebih banyak lagi untuk bisa menemukan Kokabiel. Untuk sekarang kita lebih baik pulang dulu, sudah sangat larut" ucap Naruto sambil melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 11 : 13.

"Baiklah, Ayo!" Erza langsung menaiki sepeda motornya dan menyalakannya. Naruto juga ikut menaiki sepeda motornya dan menyalakan mesinnya. "Mittelt-chan! Kau bisa membonceng denganku, Naiklah!" ucap Erza mempersilahkan Mittelt untuk membonceng dengannya. Mittelt menurutinya dan menaiki jok belakang sepeda motor Erza. Begitu juga dengan Raynare yang membonceng dengan Naruto.

"Naruto!" Erza memanggil Naruto. Naruto memandang Erza dengan pandangan bertanya. "Mau balapan? Garis Finish-nya di depan rumahmu, bagaimana" tawar Erza dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Naruto menoleh kebelakang, kepada Raynare yang wajahnya terlihat pucat saat mendengar tawaran Erza. Naruto kemudian memandang Erza dengan seringaian yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Tentu, siapa takut!" Naruto menerima tantangan Erza. Tapi hal itu malah membuat wajah Raynare terlihat semakin pucat. "Baiklah, MULAI!" ucap Erza dengan keras dan kemudian keduanya melesat dengan kecepatan yang bisa di samakan dengan pembalap kelas dunia. Sedangkan untuk Raynare dan Mittelt, mereka hanya bisa memeluk tubuh di depan mereka dengan erat.

* * *

 **SKIP TIME ... 11 : 31 PM, Rumah Naruto.**

Hasil dari balapan mereka adalah seri. Dan hasil untuk Raynare serta Mittelt adalah rasa mual dan rambut mereka yang berantakan karena angin. Sekarang mereka ada di depan Garasi setelah memarkirkan sepeda motor meraka di dalamnya. "Moou, Naruto-kun! Bukannya kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak ngebut lagi, dasar Naruto no Baka!". "Nii-chan! Kenapa Nii-chan menerima tantangan Erza-nee sih? Lihat rambutku jadi berantakan tau" Raynare dan Mittelt mengeluarkan kekesalan mereka kepada Naruto.

"Gomen Gomen. Aku yang salah, maaf ya?" ucap Naruto meminta maaf. "Baiklah, aku maafkan, tapi janji jangan ngebut lagi!" ucap Raynare memaafkan Naruto. Mittelt masih diam dan membuang muka sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Melihat Mittelt yang masih marah, membuat Naruto menghela nafas."Erza, bisa kau bantu aku?" tanya Naruto kepada Erza yang ada di sampingnya. "Baiklah" ucap Erza pasrah. Walau bagaimanapun dialah yang mengajak Naruto balapan, jadi dia juga harus ikut meminta maaf.

Erza berjalan ke belakang Mitttelt dan kemudian berjongkok. Erza memeluk Mittelt dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Mittelt. "Mittelt-chan, maafkan Erza-nee dan Naruto-nii, ya?" tanya Erza di telinga Mittelt. Hembusan nafas Erza membuat Mittelt merinding dan wajahnya memerah.

"B-baiklah, aku m-maafkan!" ucap Mittelt gugup dengan wajah yang semakin memerah saat Erza meniup telinganya. Erza tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berdiri.

Naruto agak Sweetdrop saat melihat cara yang di gunakan oleh Erza agar Mittelt memaafkan mereka. Naruto menghela nafas dan memandang ke arah Raynare yang sepertinya juga Sweetdrop. "Raynare!" panggil Naruto membuat Raynare tersadar dari Sweetdropnya dan memandang Naruto. "Bisa kau antarkan Mittelt ke kamarnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hai'" ucap Raynare sambil mengangguk. Raynare menarik tangan Mittelt dan membawanya memasuki rumah.

Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah Naruto dan Erza. Naruto memandang Erza, begitu juga sebaliknya. "Saat di gereja, apa kau membunuh anak buah Kokabiel?" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan. "Aku membunuh para Exorcist liar. Tapi saat aku akan menanyakan tentang Kokabiel pada seorang Da-Tenshi, Iblis Gremory datang, dan aku harus melarikan diri" terang Erza dengan jujur.

"Apakah mereka mengenalimu?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Kurasa tidak, aku menggunakan Hoodie untuk menutupi kepala-ku" jawab Erza. Naruto menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban Erza.

"Ayo kita masuk, malam sudah sangat larut dan aku sudah mengantuk" ajak Erza kemudian berjalan lebih dulu ke dalam rumah. Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa dan berjalan mengikuti Erza memasuki rumahnya.

Di dalam rumah, mereka berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing. Raynare dan Mittelt tidak terlihat, kemungkinan mereka sudah tertidur. Sebelum Naruto dan Erza memasuki kamar masing-masing, Naruto mengucapkan 'Oyasumi' kepada Erza dan dibalas dengan kata yang sama, kemudian masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Di kamar Naruto, Naruto berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan melepaskan jaketnya lalu meletakkannya di pinggiran kasur. Kemudian Naruto merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur empuknya dan menyelam ke alam mimpi, tertidur.

* * *

 **NARUTO DREAMS : ON**

Naruto berada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap yang seakan-akan tidak berujung. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. "Apakah ini Alam Bawah Sadarku?" Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dan terus mengedarkan pandangannya. "Bukan! Ini bukan Alam Bawah Sadarku... Jadi tempat apa ini?" gumam Naruto lagi.

 **'DEG'**

Kepala Naruto mendadak terasa sakit. Naruto meringis pelan dengan mata yang terpejam sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

Saat Naruto membuka matanya, Ruangan yang mulanya Cuma hitam tiada ujung berubah menjadi seperti sebuah ruang tamu. Di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat dua buah Sofa posisinya berhadapan yang terhalang oleh meja kaca. Di sebuah Sofa duduk 2 laki-laki berambut pirang berbeda umur dan di Sofa lainnya duduk 2 orang berambut hitam panjang berbeda gender dan umur. 4 orang yang ada di Sofa itu sangat Naruto kenal. 'Hiashi-jii-san, Hinata-chan, Tou-chan, dan ... Aku?' pikir Naruto menyebutkan orang-orang yang ada di Sofa. Naruto merasa sangat terkejut saat melihat orang-orang itu, terutama Hinata dan dirinya sendiri yang berumur sekitar 14 tahun.

'Dimana sebenarnya ini?' pikir Naruto frustasi. Naruto sangat yakin, dia baru beberapa hari berada di dunia ini. Jadi tidak mungkin ada dirinya yang berumur 14 tahun disini.

"Jadi Bagaimana, Minato? Tentang rencana pertunangan anakmu dengan anakku?" tanya Hiashi kepada Minato. Dan hal itu, menarik perhatian Naruto, sehingga Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama.

'Naruto' dan Hinata memerah mendengar perkataan Hiashi dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain. "Aku setuju denganmu! Lagipula mereka saling mencintai, jadi apa salahnya?" itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan sebuah pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Minato.

"Jadi sudah di putuskan, mereka akan bertunangan setelah upacara kelulusan!" putus Hiashi dan hal itu membuat 'Naruto' dan Hinata memandang ke arahnya. "Tou-san, b-bukannya itu terlalu c-cepat? Kelulusan diadakan 2 minggu lagi" tanya Hinata gugup dengan wajah merona.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik!. Atau kau ingin Naruto-kun-mu di ambil oleh perempuan lain, heh?" tanya Hiashi menggoda Hinata. Hal itu membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah. "Maaf, Hiashi-san! Tapi aku sangat mencintai Hinata-chan dan tidak akan pernah berpaling darinya!" 'Naruto' berkata dengan tegas, tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

Minato dan Hiashi tersenyum mendengar perkataan tegas 'Naruto'. Sedangkan Hinata, wajahnya sudah memerah Maksimal dan bahkan hampir pingsan. "Aku pegang kata-kata-mu Namikaze Naruto! Dan, mulai sekarang panggil aku ayah! Karena, bagaimana pun, kau akan segera menjadi anakku juga" balas Hiashi dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

 **'BRUK'**

Hinata sudah mencapai batasnya dan akhirnya pingsan di sandaran Sofa. 'Naruto' berdiri dari Sofa dan berjalan ke arah Hinata. Setelah sampai, Naruto berjongkok dan menepuk pelan pipi Hinata dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Hinata, ... Hinata, ... kau tidak apa-apa?... Hinata!"

Naruto yang melihat hal itu menjadi tersenyum. "Aku tidak tau dimana ini, tapi mereka semua benar-benar mirip dengan yang ada di dunia Shinobi" gumam Naruto.

 **'DEG'**

Kepala Naruto yang awalnya sudah mulai mereda sakitnya, kini kembali merasakan sakit yang sama dengan yang tadi. Naruto memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya serta matanya yang tertutup menahan sakit.

Naruto membuka mata, tapi yang dia lihat bukan lagi ruang tamu, melainkan tempat yang merupakan pintu masuk sebuah Bandara. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk menemukan 'Dirinya' di antara kerumunan manusia yang ada di sana.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto akhirnya menemukan 'Dirinya' dan keluarga'nya' serta Hinata dan keluarganya berada di dekat pintu Masuk Bandara. Naruto berjalan ke arah mereka dan berhenti beberapa langkah dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Naruto-kun, Hiks" Hinata memeluk 'Naruto' dan terisak di pelukan'nya'. "tenanglah, Hinata. Aku Cuma pergi untuk beberapa bulan. Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan kembali padamu" ucap 'Naruto' sambil mengelus rambut hitam panjang Hinata, berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang terisak.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus bekas air mata yang ada di pipi dan di sekitar matanya. Hinata memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada 'Naruto'. Hinata berjinjit sedikit dan ...

 **'CUP'**

... mencium 'Naruto' tepat di bibir, bukan ciuman nafsu, tapi ciuman yang mengisyaratkan kalau dia percaya sepenuhnya dengan 'Naruto'. 'Naruto', Kushina, Minato, Hiashi, dan ibunya Hinata {Maaf saya lupa namanya}, bahkan Naruto yang asli terkejut dengan tindakan Hinata. Beberapa orang yang lewat dan tidak sengaja melihat adegan NaruHina wajahnya memerah, ada yang tersenyum maklum, bahkan ada yang iri.

Hinata melepaskan ciumannya yang berdurasi beberapa menit dengan wajah memerah, saking malunya dengan tindakannya sendiri. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya memandang wajah 'Naruto' yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut. "Aku percaya dengan Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata dengan senyuman tulus. 'Naruto' yang telah sadar dari keterkejutannya memberikan senyuman tipis, tapi terlihat tulus.

Minato yang lebih dulu sadar dari keterkejutannya daripada yang lainnya. Mendengar pengumuman yang memberi tahukan bahwa pesawat yang mereka tumpangi akan segera berangkat, memberitahunya kepada Kushina dan juga 'Naruto' untuk segera berpamitan.

 **'DEG'**

Lagi-lagi Naruto merasakan nyeri pada kepalanya, membuatnya terpejam sebentar. Saat membuka matanya, lagi-lagi tempatnya berubah. Kali ini berada di kabin pesawat.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan melihat 'Naruto', Kushina, dan Minato yang duduk di kursi penumpang. Naruto melihat 'Naruto' yang hanya memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong, sedangkan Minato dan Kushina sedang mengobrol.

Kejadian yang selanjutnya terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Dari Ruang Pilot terjadi ledakan yang bisa di katakan cukup besar dan di susul oleh ledakan beruntun sampai ke ekor pesawat.

'Naruto', Kushina, Minato dan penumpang lainnya serta Pramugari dan Pilotnya dapat di pastikan sudah meninggal akibat ledakan yang membuat Pesawat hancur berkeping-keping di udara.

Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap untuk Naruto, Naruto kembali ke ruangan gelap yang tidak berujung.

 **'DEG'**

Naruto kembali merasakan sakit di kepalanya, tapi kali ini berbeda, rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya, dan semua ingatan dari 'Naruto' masuk ke dalam kepalanya secara bersamaan, membuat rasa sakitnya semakin bertambah. Sekarang Naruto memiliki 2 buah ingatan yang berbeda, Ingatan saat di Dunia Shinobi dan Ingatan milik 'Naruto'.

Rasa sakitnya perlahan mereda, dan akhirnya menghilang. "Namikaze Naruto!" dari belakangnya terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya. Naruto berbalik dan terkejut saat melihat 'Naruto' ada di depannya. Naruto masih diam membeku. "Aku cuma punya sedikit waktu untuk bicara denganmu setelah Segel ingatan terlepas. Dan Aku yakin kau sudah menerima semua ingatan-ku. Aku ingin kau mengabulkan permohonan-ku!" ucap 'Naruto'. Naruto menjadi bingung. "Apa maksud-mu dengan segel ingatan? Dan apa permohonanmu?" tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Kau bisa menanyakan apa itu segel ingatan kepada Naga yang ada di dalam tubuhmu. Permohonan-ku cuma satu. Aku ingin kau menjaga Hinata untukku" setelah mengucapkan itu, tubuh 'Naruto' perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi cahaya.

"Tunggu dulu, 'Naruto'! Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu!" Naruto mencoba menahan 'Naruto' agar tidak menghilang dengan meraih pergelangan tangan 'Naruto'.

"Aku mohon, aku tidak punya waktu lagi. Apakah kau mau mengabulkan permohonanku?" tanya 'Naruto' dengan suara yang lemah, bersamaan dengan dirinya dan kesadarannya yang semakin memudar. Naruto terlihat ragu untuk menjawab dan tubuh bagian bawah 'Naruto' sudah menghilang. "Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya!" jawab Naruto tegas.

'Naruto' tersenyum lemah, tapi tersirat kelegaan di senyuman itu. "Syukurlah! Dengan ini, aku bisa pergi dengan tenang" ucap 'Naruto' kemudian menghilang sepenuhnya dari hadapan Naruto. "Arigato" sebuah suara yang di yakini Naruto sebagai suara terakhir 'Naruto' menyapa telinganya. Ruangan yang mulanya Cuma berwarna Hitam, kini mulai di sinari cahaya dan menghilangkan semua kegelapan. Naruto merasa sesuatu seperti menarik kesadarannya dan akhirnya semuanya menjadi terang.

* * *

 **NARUTO DREAMS : OFF**

Mata Naruto terbuka sepenuhnya. Yang pertama Naruto lihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing. Naruto menoleh kesamping tempat tidur, ke sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang terdapat di atas lemari kecil, sebuah jam weker Digital yang menunjukkan angka 00 : 48 AM.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin bertanya kepada Helios, tapi Naruto memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Bagaimanapun, besok dia harus sekolah dan tidak mau terlambat bangun. Menanyakan hal itu bisa di tunda untuk besok pagi. Begitulah pemikiran Naruto. Naruto akhirnya tertidur dengan tenang.

* * *

 **11 : 29 PM, di suatu tempat**

Di sebuah Mansion megah, lebih tepatnya di sebuah kamar yang bernuansa Lavender. Seorang gadis berambut Indigo sepunggung dan bermata putih tanpa pupil sedang berbaring di kasur yang berukuran King-Size sambil memandang sebuah berkas yang terdapat foto Naruto mengenakan seragam Kouh Academy dan beberapa keterangan yang tertera di bawah foto itu.

Gadis itu menampilkan senyuman saat melihat foto itu. "Aku sudah menduga kau tidak mati. Tunggulah, Naruto-kun! Aku akan menemui-mu sebentar lagi!" gadis itu berucap dengan nada senang dan yakin.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Saya minta maaf untuk keterlambatannya Update fict ini. Saya mau nanya, apakah ada yang punya usulan jimat keberuntungan. Saya kalau masalah mengUpdate fict sering sial. Saya padahal mau mengUpdate pada hari Selasa, tapi malah mati lampu. Saya mau Update hari Kamis, malah ada PR yang bertumpuk. Saya mau Update hari Jum'at, malah Mati Lampu lagi. Kenapa sih saya selalu kena Sial. #PLAK. Maaf kebanyakan Curhat, hehehe ^_^

Bagaimana menurut kalian Chapter kali ini. Apa bagus atau Hancur. Kalau hancur, harap maklum, saya masih 13 tahun dan saat pelajaran bahasa Indonesia sering gak merhatiin pelajaran. {Jangan di tiru}

Maaf kalau Naruto dan Erza di sini jadi OOC, tapi perlu saya kasih tau. Bahwa hampir semua Karakter dalam Fict ini akan jadi OOC. Saya orangnya sangat suka membuat karakter jadi OOC, HAHAHA #PLAK.

Siapa yang akan jadi pengguna Lexsos, Infernos dan Glamios sudah saya tentukan dan tidak dapat di ganggu gugat lagi. Tapi saya heran, kenapa banyak yang ngasih saya saran buat pengguna Lexsos. Padalah saya bilangnya untuk membantu saya mencarikan yang bertanda tanya {?}, lihat lebih teliti deh, apakah pengguna Lexsos menggunakan tanda tanya ^_^

Berdasarkan Review untuk 'apakah Rias masuk Harem Naruto, atau tidak?'. Banyak yang mendukung agar Rias di masukkan kedalam Harem Naruto, jadi Baiklah ... saya masukin. Tapi adegan Romance-nya mungkin gak akan terlalu berasa, soalnya saya payah dalam hal Romance, hehehe ^_^

Nah Dedek-san, bagaimana? Keinginanmu sudah saya penuhi, tapi dalam cara yang berbeda, tentunya. Saya harap kamu puas dengan hal ini ^_^, dan maaf kalau tidak sesuai keinginanmu T_T

Saya juga mau minta Izin dari kalian semua untuk HIATUS sampai awal Tahun Baru. Saya mau fokus dulu pada ulangan saya.

Tidak ada lagi yang dapat saya sampaikan. Jika ada pertanyaan, silahkan tanyakan di Kolom Review atau langsung PM saya. Saya Ryuukira Sekai pamit undur diri, Salam Fanfiction ^_^

.

.

.

 **Ryuukira Sekai, Log Out, Hor~ra~ ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

YO, Minna-san. Saya dapat Update lagi. Walaupun tidak sesuai jadwal, padahal maunya Update setelah Tahun Baru. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ^_^

Di Chapter sebelumnya, banyak yang protes kenapa Hinata jadi pair Naruto. Ada yang bilang "Kenapa NaruHina mulu?" dan sebagainya. Jadi saya tanyakan. Berapa banyak pair NaruHina di Naruto Crossover? Jawabanya "cuma beberapa". Bagaimana hal itu bisa di sebut "mulu". Kan Cuma sedikit pair NaruHina dalam Crossover? Pair NaruHina itu termasuk pair yang jarang yang ada di Crossover, lho!.

Sedikit penjelasan bagi yang tidak suka dengan adanya NaruHina dalam Fict ini. Saya tau kalau akan seperti ini jadinya jika saya memasukkan Hinata. Kalian tidak suka dengan Hinata kenapa? Sifatnya? Jika memang benar kerena masalah Sifatnya. Saya sudah beritahukan di Chapter sebelumnya kalau kebanyakan tokoh dalam Fict ini akan saya buat OOC. Hinata juga akan saya buat se-OOC mungkin, untuk menyesuaikan dengan alur Fict ini.

Jika kalian tidak suka karena bosan. Saya tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa tentang hal itu. Maaf!

Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada yang setia menunggu kelanjutan Fict aneh ini. ARIGATO! ^_^

Nah, sebelum memulai cerita. Ada baiknya saya memberikan peringatan terlebih dahulu. "Jika tidak suka dengan Fict ini, lebih baik tekan Back, atau tanda X pada bagian ujung atas kanan Layar kalian, bagi yang tidak suka dan sudah mem-Fav dan Follow fict ini, silahkan hapus Fict ini dari daftar Fav dan Follow kalian. Saya tidak pernah memaksa kalian untuk membaca Fict saya. Oke?"

Bagi yang menyukainya silahkan mulai membaca Fict ini sekarang. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

 **The Dragon Element**

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto X High School DxD**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD : Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Dan beberapa Anime yang terkait : Bukan milik saya**

 **Author : Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance{Maybe}**

 **Rating : M {Buat jaga-jaga}**

 **Pairing : Naruto.N x Harem {Raynare, Erza, Hinata, Rias dan Sona}**

 **Warning : Author Newbie, Typo Bertebaran, Jurus dan Kekuatan Buatan Sendiri, Fanfic Pertama, Mainstream, OOC, AU, OC dari Anime lain dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya**

 **Summary** **:**

Para pemegang Dragon Element sudah mulai terkumpul, tapi Bersamaan dengan itu, Makhluk kegelapan telah bangkit. Pertempuran tidak dapat di hindari lagi. Karena bagaimana pun, ini adalah Takdir mereka. Takdir dari Pemegang Dragon Element {Bad Summary}.

* * *

" **Remember This. 'Don't Like, Don't Read!' Saya sudah memperingatkan, Oke?"**

* * *

 **.:::STORY START:::.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : Ice Dragon Element dan Bangkitnya 'Phantom'.**

 **Rabu, 18 Agustus 2014, Jam 05 : 00 AM, Rumah Naruto.**

'Teett' 'Teett' 'Teett'

Alarm di Jam Weker Digital yang berada di samping tempat tidur Naruto berbunyi. Kelopak Mata Naruto bergerak seperti terganggu dengan suara jam weker, tapi kelopak matanya masih tertutup dan hanya tangan kanannya yang bergerak untuk menekan tombol untuk mematikan Alarm.

Setelah Alarmnya berhenti berbunyi. Kelopak mata Naruto perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan Bola mata berwarna Sapphire. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang belum 100% ada di tubuhnya.

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul 100%, Naruto bukannya bangun dari tempat tidur, Naruto malah menutup matanya kembali. Kali ini bukan untuk tidur, tapi untuk bertemu dengan Naga yang ada di tubuhnya.

* * *

 **MINDSCAPE : ON**

Seperti biasa saat Naruto memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, Naruto akan terbangun di padang rumput hijau yang sangat luas. Naruto mengambil posisi duduk dan menoleh kesamping kanan tubuhnya. Disampingnya terdapat Naga berwarna Emas yang sedang melingkarkan tubuhnya dan menutup mata, serta terdengar suara dengkuran yang berasal dari Naga itu.

Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh hidung Naga tersebut. Naga itu membuka matanya memperlihatkan mata yang berwarna emas dan pupil Vertikal khas Naga saat merasakan sentuhan pada kulit bagian hidungnya.

Helios mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya dengan lebar, menguap. Setelah menguap, Helios memandang Naruto yang ada di bawahnya. **["Kau pasti ingin menanyakan tentang Segel Ingatan kan?"]** ucap Helios menebak pemikiran Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan mengambil posisi duduk bersila menghadap Helios.

 **["Baiklah. Segel ingatan adalah segel yang di gunakan untuk mengunci ingatan dan kesadaran seseorang untuk beberapa saat di dalam tubuhnya. Saat Segel itu terlepas, maka Ingatan milik seseorang yang menggunakan segel itu akan masuk kedalam otak orang yang menempati tubuh itu. Kau pasti sudah menerima semua ingatan dari 'Naruto' bukan?"]** jelas Helios secara singkat di akhiri dengan pertanyaan yang di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Ya, aku sudah menerima semua ingatan itu. Tapi masih ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan." Ucap Naruto sambil mendongak memandang Helios. "Dalam ingatan milik 'Naruto' tidak ada hal yang berhubungan dengan cara melakukan segel ingatan. Hal itu berarti, Segel Ingatan tidak di lakukan oleh'nya' melainkan oleh orang lain, bukan?" ucap Naruto mengeluarkan pemikiran yang ada di kepalanya.

Helios tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. **["Jadi kau menyadarinya? Baiklah, akan aku katakan sedikit hal tentang 'Naruto'. Pada kecelakaan pesawat itu, 'Naruto' memang benar-benar mati, jadi tidak mungkin baginya melakukan Segel ingatan. 'Naruto' waktu itu mendapatkan hal yang sama dengan yang terjadi padamu sebelum di kirim ke Dimensi ini, 'dia' kirim ke 'Perbatasan'"]** Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat menyela, karena sepertinya Helios belum selesai bicara. **["'Naruto' waktu itu di beri pilihan oleh 'Kami-sama'. Apakah 'ia' ingin Hidup kembali sebagai inangku dan mendapatkan tugas sepertimu atau 'ia' ingin berkumpul dengan keluarga'nya' di Surga. Dan 'Naruto' waktu itu memilih untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga'nya'. Tapi sebelum 'Naruto' berjalan memasuki Surga, 'dia' berkata "Aku tau tugas itu di takdirkan untukku, tapi aku lebih memilih untuk berkumpul bersama dengan keluargaku. Dan tolong! Berikan tubuhku kepada orang yang akan mendapatkan tugas itu nanti!". Begitulah katanya. 'Kami-sama' sengaja menanamkan Segel Ingatan pada tubuh 'Naruto' agar kau mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan 'Naruto' di dunia ini. Dan kau pasti dapat menebak kelanjutannya"]** ucap Helios panjang lebar.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Aku mati, lalu 'Kami-sama' membawa jiwaku ke 'Perbatasan' dan setelah aku menerima tugas itu. 'Kami-sama' memasukkan jiwaku kedalam tubuh 'Naruto', bukan begitu?" ucap Naruto dengan sangat tepat.

"Helios! Apakah masih ada 'Naruto' lain di semesta ini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba entah kenapa. **["Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"]** bukannya memberikan jawaban, malah memberikan pertanyaan balik.

"Jiwaku adalah Naruto yang berasal dari Dimensi Shinobi, sedangkan tubuh yang kupakai sekarang ini adalah milik 'Naruto' yang berasal dari Dimensi ini. Karena itu aku bertanya, apakah masih ada 'Naruto' yang berasal dari Dimensi yang berbeda?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Helios menghela nafas dan memandang Naruto. **["Pemikiranmu tidaklah salah. Setidaknya, terdapat 7 orang yang sama yang tersebar di Seluruh Dimensi yang ada di alam Semesta. Itu artinya masih ada 5 'Naruto' yang tersebar di Dimensi yang berbeda-beda sekarang ini. Padalah harusnya terdapat 7 'Naruto', tapi karena 'Naruto' yang ada di Dimensi ini lebih memilih mati, maka 'Naruto' yang tersisa Cuma 6 orang, termasuk kau"]** ucap Helios panjang lebar. Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, mengerti dengan yang di jelaskan oleh Helios.

"Oh iya, Helios! Bagaimana dengan Dragon Element lainnya? Apakah ada Dragon Element lain di kota ini?" tanya Naruto.

Helios menggeleng. **["Tidak ada Dragon Element lain di kota ini. Tapi aku mempunyai Firasat kalau kau akan segera bertemu dengan salah satu Dragon Element sebentar lagi"]** ucap Helios dengan senyum misterius di wajannya.

Naruto bingung dengan perkataan Helios dan saat Naruto ingin bertanya ... Helios sudah lebih dulu melingkarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya. Naruto tidak jadi mengeluarkan pertanyaannya. Biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya. Begitu lah pemikiran Naruto.

Naruto berbaring kembali di samping tubuh Helios dan memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

 **MINDSCAPE : OFF**

Naruto membuka matanya dan menoleh ke jam weker Digital yang menunjukkan angka 05 : 27. Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan Ritual pagi hari {Mandi}.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP... 05 : 38 AM**

Setelah mandi, Naruto mengenakan Pakaian Kouh Academy dan menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan. Menu Sarapannya, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali memasak Kare sebagai sarapan, Naruto tidak memiliki ide lain lagi sebagai menu Sarapan. Dan pada jam 6 tepat, makanan itu siap dan dihidangkan.

 **'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap'**

Selagi Naruto menata peralatan makan di meja makan, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berasal dari tangga. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Erza yang sudah mengenakan seragam Khas Kouh Academy.

Erza berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sudah kembali menata peralatan makan di meja makan dan berhenti di samping Naruto. "Ohayou!" ucap Erza memberi salam selamat pagi. "Hm, Ohayou, Erza" balas Naruto setelah menata piring terakhir di atas meja.

"Menu Sarapannya apa?" tanya Erza sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang ada di samping Naruto dan kemudian duduk di kursi itu. "Aku memasak Kare seperti tadi malam" ucap Naruto.

"Oh iya, Erza! Bisa kau bangunkan Raynare dan Mittelt untuk Sarapan?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil Sup Miso dan Kare yang masih ada di dapur. "Baiklah" ucap Erza kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke lantai 2.

Di lantai 2, Erza berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang berseberangan dengan kamar Raynare, kamar yang seharusnya adalah kamar Mittelt. Tapi saat dia membuka pintu itu, yang di dapatinya hanyalah kamar kosong dan tidak ada tanda-tanda pernah di masuki.

Erza menutup kembali pintu kamar itu dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar di yang berseberangan dengan kamar itu, kamar Raynare.

Erza membuka pintu kamar itu dan melihat di atas tempat tidur terdapat 2 orang, maaf ralat, 2 Da-Tenshi perempuan. Posisi tidur Raynare adalah telentang sedangkan Mittelt menyamping dan memeluk Raynare dari samping. Entah darimana, muncul sebuah ide jahil dipikiran Erza untuk mengerjai mereka berdua.

Erza berjalan mengendap-endap menuju tempat tidur. Saat sudah sampai di samping tempat tidur, Erza mengeluarkan Steel Sword Element dan memegangnya dengan kedua tangan di depan badannya. "Ray-chan, Mittelt-chan! Bangunlah! Naruto sudah menunggu di untuk Sarapan" ucap Erza dengan lembut seperti seorang ibu yang membangunkan anaknya, tapi di bibirnya terdapat seringaian jahil yang sangat jelas terlihat.

Raynare dan Mittelt membuka mata mereka dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali dan kemudian menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara yang menyuruh mereka bangun. Mereka melihat Erza yang memegang pedang di depan badan dan tatapan datar di wajah Erza.

"Matilah Kalian!" ucap Erza dengan datar dan menggerakkan pedangnya dengan pelan, melakukan tebasan Vertikal. Seketika mata Raynare dan Mittelt terbelalak dan wajah mereka di penuhi oleh keringat dingin dan juga wajah ketakutan.

Dalam pengelihatan Raynare dan Mittelt, pedang itu bergerak dengan gerakan Slow Motion menuju ke arah mereka {Walaupun memang aslinya dengan pelan sih}. "NARUTO-NII-CHAN!" teriak Mittelt dengan Hiteris tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak meminta pertolongan. Sedangkan Raynare, entah sejak kapan, dia sudah duduk di pinggiran kasur dengan Light Spear ditangannya sambil memasang posisi siaga.

Krik ... Krik ... Krik

"HAHAHAHA! Ekspresi kalian lucu sekali!" ucap Erza tertawa dengan keras sambil memegangi perutnya gara-gara melihat ekspresi dari mereka berdua. Steel Sword Element entah sejak kapan sudah menghilang dari tangan Erza.

 **'TAP' 'TAP' 'TAP' 'TAP'**

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar terburu-buru terdengar dari luar kamar. "Ada apa? Kalian tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi? Mana Malingnya?" Naruto muncul di depan pintu dengan wajah panik dan mengeluarkan pertanyaan dalam satu tarikan nafas, walaupun pertanyaan yang terakhir agak keluar dari jalur.

Krik ... Krik ... Krik

Raynare dan Mittelt jadi Sweetdrop mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Naruto. Sedangkan Erza ...

 **"** HAHAHAHA!" ... dia malah tertawa gak jelas sambil berguling-guling di lantai dengan memegangi perutnya, gara-gara melihat ekspresi dari Raynare dan Mittelt tadi dan di tambah oleh ke-OOC-an Naruto yang agak aneh, menurutnya.

Raynare dan Mittelt {Yang juga sudah duduk di tepi kasur} memandang Erza dengan pandangan kesal karena sadar mereka sudah di kerjai.{Light Spear Raynare sudah hilang}.

Naruto yang melihat pandangan kesal dari Raynare dan Mittelt yang di tujukan kepada Erza menjadi mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Naruto berjalan menuju Erza yang masih berbaring di lantai dan tertawa gak jelas.

Naruto berjongkok di samping Erza dan ...

 **'PLETAK'**

... memberikan sebuah jitakan yang telak mengenai kepala merah Erza. "Ittaaaiii~ ..." Erza meringis kesakitan dan bangun dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk sambil memegangi kepala yang kena jitak oleh Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

Naruto berdiri menghadap Erza yang masih duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Dasar kau ini! Aku menyuruhmu untuk membangunkan mereka, bukan untuk mengerjai mereka!" ucap Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kepada Raynare dan Mittelt yang masih menatap Erza dengan kesal. "Kalian cepatlah mandi, kita akan segera Sarapan" setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Naruto langsung berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Raynare dan Mittelt mengangguk mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Saat Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Raynare dan Mittelt kembali menatap Erza. Erza sudah berhenti mengusap kepalanya dan memandang lurus kedapan, ke arah Raynare dan Mittelt.

Seketika wajah Erza menjadi pucat ketika melihat tatapan kesal dari Raynare dan Mittelt. "Hehe, G-gomen!" ucap Erza agak gagap ketika melihat tatapan Raynare dan Mittelt terlihat menyala.

"ERZA-CHAN~!" "NEE-CHAN~!" Raynare dan Mittelt mengatakannya dengan keras dan menggunakan nada Sing a song.

Erza mencoba melarikan diri. "KUBALAS KAU ERZA-CHAN!" "AWAS KAU NEE-CHAN!" Tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat, karena Raynare dan Mittelt sudah menerjangnya dan menggelitiki badannya tiada ampun. Raynare menggelitiki bagian perut dan sekitar pinggang, sedangkan Mittelt pada bagian kaki sampai paha.

"HAHAHAHA! AMPUN RAY-CHAN, MITTELT-CHAN!" Erza tertawa keras karena geli dan Raynare dan Mittelt tidak mndengarkan perkataan Erza dan masih tetap menggelitiki Erza.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Naruto berada di balik dinding di samping pintu dan mendengarkan mereka. "Suasana yang ceria" gumam Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP ... 06 : 34 AM. Ruang makan.**

Naruto, Raynare, Erza dan Mittelt sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Naruto dan Raynare duduk di kursi yang berdampingan, sedangkan Erza dan Mittelt duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Naruto dan Raynare.

Raynare sudah mengenakan pakaian Kouh Academy-nya, sedangkan Mitttelt mengenakan sebuah Dress yang memiliki 2 warna yaitu hitam dan putih yang sangat cocok di tubuhnya yang baru saja di ambilnya di lemari Raynare. Entah kenapa, Rumah ini seakan sudah mengetahui masa depan dan mempersiapkan semuanya dengan lengkap. Aneh sekali!

"Karena semuanya sudah lengkap. Mari kita mulai saja makannya!" ucap Naruto saat melihat semua orang sudah lengkap di meja makan. Semuanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu' dengan serempak, kemudian mulai memakan Kare yang tersaji di depan mereka.

Saat makan, tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Suasana makan hanya di isi dengan keheningan sampai mereka semua selesai makan.

Naruto meminum air putih yang ada di gelas di depannya dalam beberapa kali tegukan. "Oh iya, aku baru ingat! Mittelt-chan! Kenapa kau tidur dengan Raynare, bukannya kau sudah dapat kamarmu sendiri?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Mittelt saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. "Benar juga!" ucap Erza menimpali dan ikut memandang ke arah Mittelt dengan penasaran.

Mittelt menunduk sedikit. "Aku tidak terbiasa tidur sendiri. Aku lebih suka tidur dengan Raynare-nee" ucap Mittelt pelan dan malu-malu. "Ray-chan! Adikmu memang seperti ini ya?" tanya Erza sambil memandang Raynare.

Raynare mengangguk. "Sejak kecil, dia memang suka tidur denganku" jelas Raynare. Erza Cuma ber"oh" ria dan saat mengalihkan pandangannya kekursi Naruto, dia tidak mendapati Naruto disana, yang ada Cuma kursi kosong. Bahkan Raynare dan Mittelt yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya juga terkejut dengan Naruto yang sudah menghilang dari kursi entah kapan. Piring dan gelas bekas Sarapan juga menghilang entah kemana.

Naruto berjalan dari arah dapur menuju meja makan. Naruto mengambil tasnya yang terletak di lantai samping kursinya. "Ayo kita berangkat! Sudah jam 7 lebih nih!" ucap Naruto sambil memperlihatkan jam tangan digitalnya yang menunjukkan angka 07 : 05.

Erza dan Raynare yang mendengar perkataan Naruto mengangguk berbarengan dan mengambil tas mereka yang ada di samping mereka, dan kemudian berdiri dari kursi.

"Mittelt-chan jaga rumah ya?" ucap Naruto kepada Mittelt. Mittelt jadi cemberut di kursinya. "Moou, padahal aku juga ingin pergi kesekolah!" ucap Mittelt dengan nada merajuk dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, bahkan Raynare dan Erza juga tersenyum melihat Mittelt yang merajuk. "Baiklah, aku akan meminta kepada Azazel untuk memasukkanmu ke Kouh Academy nanti, oke?" tanya Naruto yang entah bagaimana sudah ada di samping Mittelt dan mengelus kepala Mittelt.

Mendengar itu, Mittelt menatap Naruto dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?" tanya Mittelt meminta kepastian. Naruto mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Naruto-kun! Ayo berangkat!" ucap Raynare mengingatkan Naruto. Erza juga mengangguk setuju dengan Raynare. "Baiklah, Ayo!" ucap Naruto kemudian menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Mittelt dan berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu keluar di ikuti oleh Erza dan Raynare di belakangnya.

"Ittekimasu!" ucap mereka bertiga serempak sambil berjalan keluar dari pintu. "Itterasshai!" terdengar suara Mittelt yang menyahut dari dalam rumah.

Mereka pergi menuju Kouh Academy, tentunya dengan berjalan kaki.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP ... 07 : 43 AM, Halaman Kouh Academy.**

Seperti biasa, saat Naruto memasuki Halaman Kouh Academy. Pasti yang akan terjadi adalah seperti ini.

"KYAAA! NARUTO-KUN!"

"NARUTO-KUN, KEREN SEKALI!"

"Raynare-chan dan Erza-chan juga CANTIK!"

"Apakah Raynare-chan dan Erza-chan adalah Harem Naruto-kun ya?"

Krik ... Krik ... Krik

Semua gadis mengarahkan pandangannya kepada seorang siswi berambut Hitam yang mengatakan sesuatu dengan polosnya.

Hening ... Hening ... Hening.

"NARUTO-KUN! AKU JUGA MAU MENJADI HAREMMU!"

"AKU JUGA MAU!"

"AKU JUGA! AKU JUGA!"

Sayangnya keheningan itu tidak bertahan lama. Para gadis kembali meneriaki Naruto. Sedangkan untuk para laki-laki. Mereka memberikan Deathglare yang sangat kuat kepada Naruto. Dan di tambah, di dalam hati mereka, mereka sedang mengasah Katana masing-masing.

"BUNUH NAMIKAZE ITU!"

"AYOOOOO! ...?"

Setelah berteriak, mereka menjadi keheranan sendiri. Karena Naruto, Erza dan Raynare sudah menghilang dari halaman Kouh Academy.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto, Raynare dan Erza sudah sampai di kelas. Kelas tidaklah sepi, ada beberapa murid yang sudah sampai lebih dulu dan membaca buku, ada juga yang sedang mengobrol. Naruto, Raynare dan Erza duduk di kursi masing-masing.

Naruto memandang langit biru dari jendela di samping kirinya dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Raynare memandangi wajah Naruto yang berhiaskan senyuman. Erza mengeluarkan sebuah Novel dari dalam tasnya dan membacanya dengan tenang untuk menunggu waktu pelajaran di mulai.

Tak berapa lama, pintu kelas bergeser dan masuk wali kelas 2-B, Komura Hirata. Semua murid kembali ke kursinya masing-masing. Komura-sensei berjalan dan berhenti didepan kelas.

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan teman baru lagi" ucap Komura-sensei membuat seisi kelas memperhatikannya, kecuali Naruto yang masih tetap menatap langit. "Hyuuga-san, silahkan masuk!" ucap Komura-sensei kepada seseorang yang ada di luar kelas.

'Eh, Hyuuga! Jangan-jangan!' Naruto yang mendengar kata Hyuuga keluar dari mulut Komura-sensei menjadi kaget dan segera memusatkan perhatiannya pada pintu kelas.

Pintu bergeser dan kemudian masuk seorang perempuan yang kemudian berdiri samping Komura-Sensei.

"KYAAA, CANTIKNYA!"

"Cantiknya! Dia adalah Bidadari Surga, KYAAA!"

"Bertambah lagi cewek cantik, YEESS!"

'Cantik. Payudaranya cukup besar dan wajahnya juga manis! Akan kujadikan bagian dari Haremku, YOSH!'

Yang terakhir itu adalah batin Issei. Suasana menjadi sangat ribut sekarang ini. Kecuali Erza dan Raynare yang tetap diam memperhatikan gadis baru itu. Sedangkan Naruto, dia sedang menganga tidak percaya. "Hi-Hinata!" Naruto berucap dengan kaget dan tidak percaya pada apa yang di lihatnya sekarang.

Baiklah, yang berdiri di depan kelas di samping Komura-sensei adalah seorang perempuan berambut Hitam panjang, bermata Lavender tanpa Pupil, berwajah cantik, Payudara yang agak besar untuk seusianya, walaupun masih kalah dengan 2 Great Onee-sama, serta pakaian Kouh Academy yang sangat pas terpasang di tubuhnya membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik.

Komura-sensei sepertinya sudah mulai kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi murid-muridnya yang selalu ribut jika ada murid baru. Komura-sensei menghirup nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dalam satu teriakan. "DIAAM!" suasana kelas langsung sunyi senyap seperti kuburan saat mendengar teriakan Komura-sensei. Bahkan Hinata juga harus menutup telinganya karena di yang berada paling dekat dengan Komura-sensei.

Komura-sensei menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju kursinya kemudian duduk. "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Hyuuga-san!" ucap Komura-sensei mempersilahkan Hinata untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Hinata mengangguk kepada Komura-sensei. "Hai' Sensei!" ucap Hinata dan kemudian memandang lurus ke depan. "Perkenalkan Namaku, Hyuuga Hinata, umurku 16 tahun, aku murid pindahan dari Shibuya. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" ucap Hinata kemudian membungkuk 45 derajat dan kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, ada pertanyaan?" tanya Komura-sensei. Semua murid laki-laki menganggkat tangan dengan serempak. "Baiklah, Hyoud ..." "Jika kalian ingin menanyakan apakah aku sudah punya kekasih. Jawabannya tidak" ucap Hinata memotong perkataan Komura-sensei dengan senyuman tanpa rasa bersalah. Semua laki-laki menghela nafas lega. 'Masih ada kesempatan! YOSH!' batin murid laki-laki dengan semangat 45.

"Tapi kalau untuk tunangan, aku sudah punya ..." ucap Hinata kemudian menunjuk ke arah Naruto. "... Murid berambut pirang bermata Sapphire itu adalah ... Tunanganku!" lanjut Hinata dengan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"NANI?" Terkejut, itulah satu-satunya hal yang dapat di katakan sekarang. Semua pasang mata yang ada di kelas menatap Naruto, tanpa terkecuali, bahkan Komura-sensei, Raynare dan Erza juga.

Murid laki-laki menatap Naruto dengan Deathglare tingkat dewa yang seakan-akan berkata 'MATI SAJA KAU BRENGSEK!'. Erza dan Raynare menatap Naruto dengan tatapan 'Kau harus menjelaskan hal ini, SEGERA!'. Setidaknya itulah yang dapat di tangkap Naruto dari tatapan Erza dan Raynare. Sedangkan yang lainnya menatap Naruto dengan terkejut dan ada juga yang kecewa, Oke yang kecewa itu Fansgirl's-nya.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya yang terasa sangat berat dan wajahnya terlihat sangat gugup di barengi dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir di wajahnya. "Hehehe, a-aku bisa jelaskan!" ucap Naruto gugup mencoba membuat Intensitas tatapan itu berkurang . Namun, yang terjadi adalah, bukannya berkurang malah menjadi lebih besar. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Ekspresi gugup Naruto.

"Kenapa, Naruto-kun? Apa yang perlu di jelaskan? Bukannya kau memang Tunanganku?" tanya Hinata beruntut dengan senyuman manis, tapi Aura yang di bawa oleh senyuman itu terlihat sebagai senyuman memantikan bagi Naruto. Dan lagi-lagi Aura dari Deathglare yang di berikan semakin bertambah.

"Lanjutkan Reuni kalian Nanti saja! Sudah waktunya kita memulai pelajaran! Dan kalian semua {Laki-laki} berhenti melempar Deathglare pada Namikaze-san, jika masih melakukannya, lebih baik kalian keluar dari kelas ini!" Komura-sensei berucap setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya dan mencoba untuk membuat semua muridnya fokus.

Semua murid mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Naruto dan memandang lurus kedapan, kecuali Hinata, Raynare dan Erza. "Hyuuga-san silahkan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Naruto!" perintah Komura-sensei sambil menunjuk kursi kosong yang ada di depan Naruto.

"Arigato, Sensei" ucap Hinata dengan senyuman sambil menghadap kepada Komura-sensei. Laki-laki yang ada di kelas {Kecuali Naruto dan Komura-sensei} memerah Karena melihat senyuman Hinata yang sangat manis menurut mereka.

Hinata berjalan menuju meja yang ada di depan Naruto setelah berterima kasih kepada Komura-sensei. Sesampainya di meja-nya, Hinata tidak langsung duduk, melainkan menghadap Naruto dengan senyuman yang senantiasa ada di bibirnya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata memberi salam. "Ya, l-lama tak bertemu Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto membalas salam Hinata, walaupun agak gugup karena masih di pandangi Erza dan Raynare.

"Kau harus menjelaskan alasanmu menghilang dan tidak kembali waktu itu, Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata menuntut. "Baiklah, nanti akan ku jelaskan! Dan kalian berdua, bisa berhenti menatapku, akan ku jelaskan pada kalian Nanti!" Kalimat kedua di tujukan Naruto kepada Raynare dan Erza. Mereka berdua yang mendengar ucapan Naruto mengangguk dan memandang lurus kedapan.

Hinata memandang Erza dan Raynare sebentar dan kembali menatap Naruto. "Mereka siapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. "Hyuuga-san, Namikaze-san! Berhenti mengobrol, dan Hyuuga-san duduk di kursimu!" ucap Komura-sensei saat melihat Hinata belum duduk di tempatnya.

Hinata memasang ekspresi kesal saat mendengar ucapan Komura-sensei, dan dengan perasaan kesal duduk di kursinya. "Tenanglah! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti!" ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang sedang kesal.

Hinata yang mendengar ucapan Naruto menjadi tersenyum. Hinata membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto"Baiklah, Naruto-kun! Aku pegang janjimu!" ucap Hinata senang. Hinata kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap ke depan, ke arah Komura-sensei yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran.

Dan selanjutnya, pelajaran pun di mulai.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP ... Istirahat.**

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, menandakan sudah waktunya untuk menghentikan pelajaran untuk sementara. Para murid keluar dari kelas satu-persatu, hingga hanya menyisakan 4 orang yaitu, Naruto, Erza, Hinata, dan Raynare.

Hinata, Raynare dan Erza berdiri dari kursi mereka dan berjalan menuju kursi Naruto. Naruto yang melihat mereka berjalan ke arahnya pun berdiri. "Aku akan menjelaskannya di Atap" Dan kemudian berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu keluar.

"Naruto-kun, Tunggu!" itu di ucapkan oleh Hinata dan Raynare, sedangkan Erza cuman diam, mereka bertiga berlari kecil untuk menyusul Naruto yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

 **.**

 **.**

Di atap sekolah tidak ada siapa-siapa dan hanya ada keheningan. Pintu satu-satunya yang dapat di gunakan untuk menuju atap sekolah terbuka dan dari sana keluar 4 orang yakni, NaruErzaHinaRay.

Naruto berjalan menuju sisi kanan dari atap sekolah dan duduk sambil menjuntaikan kakinya kebawah. 3 perempuan itu berjalan menuju Naruto, dan duduk di samping Naruto sambil menjuntaikan kaki mereka. Hinata di kanan Naruto, Raynare di kiri Naruto dan Erza di kiri Raynare.

"Silahkan tanyakan semua hal yang ingin kalian tanyakan!" ucap Naruto pasrah. "Siapa sebenarnya perempuan ini, Naruto-kun?" tanya Raynare sambil menunjuk Hinata, nada bicaranya terdengar seperti sedang cemburu. "Hyuuga Hinata teman masa kecilku dan juga Tunanganku" jawab Naruto singkat. Raynare jadi menunduk, sedih karena Naruto sudah ada yang punya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang pada kami, kalau kau memiliki Tunangan?" tanya Erza serius. "Kalian tidak pernah tanya!" ucap Naruto santai. Erza merasa kesal, pertanyaan-nya yang serius di jawab dengan sangat santai oleh Naruto.

"Siapa mereka Naruto-kun?" kini giliran Hinata yang bertanya sambil menunjuk Erza dan Raynare. "Yang berambut Hitam namanya Raynare Namikaze, sedangkan yang berambut Merah namanya Erza Scarlet. Mereka adalah ..." "Istri Naruto-kun!" ucapan Naruto di potong oleh Erza dan Raynare yang mengatakannya secara kompak.

Oke, sekarang Naruto membeku seketika, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Erza dan Raynare. Naruto menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah kepada Hinata, dan lagi-lagi terkejut saat melihat Hinata menunduk. Wajah Hinata di tutupi oleh Rambut Hitamnya. "Hiks, Hiks" terdengar suara isakan dari Hinata. Pundak Hinata bergetar seperti sedang menahan isakannya.

"Naruto-kun, kamu masih ingat janjimu, saat Tou-san ingin menunangkan kita?" tanya Hinata tetap menunduk dan suaranya terdengar seperti ingin menangis.

 **'GREB'**

Naruto menarik Hinata kepelukannya, mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang ingin menangis. "Tentu saja aku ingat! Dan kalian berdua! Jangan membuatnya salah paham" ucap Naruto dengan kesal kepada Erza dan Raynare.

Erza dan Raynare mendengus kesal dan membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Salah paham?" tanya Hinata sambil mengadah menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi bingung. "Mereka Cuma temanku, percayalah padaku!" ucap Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Hinata.

Hinata menjauhkan tubuhnya sehingga pelukan Naruto terlepas. Hinata mengusap Air Mata yang ada di pipi dan pelupuk matanya, dan kemudian menatap Naruto. "Aku percaya padamu, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata tersenyum. "Tapi jika Naruto-kun ingin membuat Harem, akan ku ijinkan, asalkan tidak lebih dari 3 orang".

"EEHH!" Naruto dan Erza cengo dengan perkataan Hinata. "Hontou?" Raynare yang paling bersemangat dengan perkataan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk yakin. "Hm, Hontou ni! Asalkan aku yang menjadi Istri pertama Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hey! Aku tidak bilang akan membangun Harem!" ucap Naruto protes. "Sudahlah, Naruto-kun! Aku dapat melihat kalau Erza-chan dan Raynare-chan menyukaimu, jadi apa salahnya. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku tidak apa-apa, asalkan kau adil terhadap semua Haremmu!" ucap Hinata dengan yakin.

Erza dan Raynare memerah dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah lain. "Hehehe, Mereka memerah, Kawaii~" ucap Hinata terkekeh pelan sambil memperhatikan wajah Erza dan Raynare yang memerah. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan mati Hinata-chan! jika Hiashi-Tou-san tau aku menduakan Putri-nya, habis aku di buru oleh seluruh Batalion Klan Hyuuga!" ucap Naruto panik sambil membayangkan kalau ayah Hinata dan pasukannya memburunya.

Hinata memandang langit biru di atasnya dengan pandangan sedih bercampur Rindu. "Tou-san ya? Aku merindukan Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Bagaimana ya, kabar mereka di sana?" ucap Hinata entah kepada siapa sambil terus memandang langit dengan tatapan sendu. Naruto meenjadi bingung dengan perkataan Hinata. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi kepada Tou-san dan Kaa-san-mu?" tanya Naruto mengeluarkan rasa penasarannya.

Erza dan Raynare memandang ke arah Hinata, tertarik dengan yang Naruto dan Hinata bicarakan. "Mereka ... sudah 'pergi' setahun yang lalu" ucap Hinata dengan sedih dan kemudian menunduk. Tak terasa matanya kembali berair.

 **'GREB'**

Naruto menarik Hinata kepelukannya. Sudah dua kali Hinata di peluk dengan jeda waktu yang singkat. "Tenanglah, aku percaya mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu bersedih, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Hinata-chan!" Naruto berkata dengan yakin sambil mengelus rambut Hitam Hinata.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Hinata sambil mengadah menatap Naruto dengan mata yang berair. Naruto tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Hinata dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. "Ya, aku berjanji!" ucap Naruto yakin.

"Dan bukan hanya aku, mereka berdua juga pasti akan selalu ada untukmu Hinata. Benarkan Erza, Raynare?" tanya Naruto kepada Erza dan Raynare yang memperhatikan mereka. "Tentu saja!" ucap Erza dan Raynare serempak.

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan menghapus bekas air mata yang ada di pipi dan matanya. "Arigato Naruto-kun, Erza-chan, Raynare-chan!" ucap Hinata dengan senyum. Naruto, Erza dan Raynare tersenyum saat melihat Hinata tersenyum. "Mulai sekarang, kita adalah Keluarga, Oke?" tanya Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Mereka semua mengangguk dengan semangat. Hinata memandang Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Aku masih punya pertanyaan! Kenapa kau menghilang dan tidak kembali, padahal kau selamat pada saat kecelakaan pesawat itu?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto.

"Eh, Kecelakaan pesawat?" Erza dan Raynare yang mendengar perkataan Hinata mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Naruto. Naruto mendadak membeku di tempat. 'Helios bagaimana ini?' batin Naruto panik.

 **['Kurasa kau harus berbohong padanya, Partner. Tidak mungkin bagimu untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya sekarang ini']** ucap Helios lewat Telepati. Batin Naruto mengangguk menyetujui saran Helios. 'Ayo, Naruto, pikirkan sebuah kebohongan yang masuk akal' batin Naruto bekerja keras untuk mencari alasan yang cocok.

Erza, Hinata dan Raynare masih setia menunggu jawaban dari Naruto. Naruto akhirnya mendapatkan sebuah alasan yang tepat setelah membuat otaknya bekerja keras. "Sebenarnya, pada Ledakan waktu itu, aku sedang berada di samping pintu darurat. Saat ledakan pertama terjadi, aku secara refleks membuka pintu itu dan langsung terjun bebas di udara. Aku terjatuh di laut dan berhasil selamat, walaupun tulangku ada yang patah saat berbenturan dengan air. Saat mengambang di air, aku mengadah ke atas dan melihat Pesawat yang meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Serpihan pesawat itu jatuh ke laut, tempatku berada. Salah satu serpihannya mengenai kepalaku dan aku tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi setelahnya" ucap Naruto panjang lebar, yang tentu saja semua itu adalah kebohongan.

"Kemudian apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata. Erza dan Raynare mengangguk setuju dengan Hinata. "Aku terbangun di pantai dengan luka berdarah di dahiku. Waktu itu aku tidak mengingat apa-apa kecuali namaku. Kemudian seorang nelayan datang dan merawatku sampai aku akhirnya sembuh, walaupun ingatanku tidak kembali. Aku meninggalkan keluarga Nelayan itu dan mengembara untuk mencari jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Sampai akhirnya aku sampai di Kota ini beberapa bulan yang lalu" ucap Naruto melanjutkan cerita bohongannya dengan sangat lancar.

"Kalau Naruto-kun tidak ingat apa-apa, bagaimana Naruto-kun dapat mengenaliku dan mengingat kejadian di pesawat itu?" tanya Hinata penuh selidik saat merasa ada yang ganjil dari cerita Naruto.

"Aku baru mendapatkan ingatanku kembali beberapa hari yang lalu" ucap Naruto dengan lancar. **['Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa berbohong dengan sangat lancar']** ucap Helios dengan nada menyindir.

'Begitulah, untung aku mempunyai otak yang cerdas' Naruto membalas ucapan Helios dengan bangga. Sedangkan Helios hanya menghela nafas bosan.

Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti dengan cerita Naruto. "Kalau begitu giliranku untuk bertanya" ucap Naruto membuat mereka memandangnya dengan penasaran. "Hinata, apa kau sudah dapat mengendalikan kekuatan ... Ice Dragon Element-mu" ucap Naruto dengan santai.

Hinata terkejut. "Jadi kau sudah tau ya, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan senyuman manis. Naruto mengangguk. "Aku sudah mengetahuinya dari awal kita bertemu. Bukan hanya aku yang mengetahuinya. Erza juga sudah mengetahuinya, bukan bergitu Erza?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Erza.

Erza mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hinata memasang wajah sebal. "Moou kenapa kalian bisa tau lebih dulu, aku kan ingin hal ini sebagai kejutan, pemegang Helios, pemegang Ferros?" tanya Hinata dengan pipi menggembung imut dan membuang muka.

 **'GREB'**

"Maaf, tapi kejutanmu tidak berguna pemegang Glamios" Erza entah kapan sudah ada di belakang Hinata dan memeluk Hinata dari belakang serta berkata di telinga kanan Hinata, sehingga membuat Hinata agak memerah.

Raynare yang tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan ini hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung. Naruto menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Erza. "Jadi kita sudah bertiga, tinggal 2 orang lagi, maka pemegang Dragon Element akan lengkap. Dan bisakah kau hentikan perbuatanmu itu, dasar Yuri" ucap Naruto menyindir Erza dan hal itu membuat Erza menyeringai sedangkan Hinata menjadi pucat.

"Y-yuri?!" ucap Hinata gugup dan terkejut, Entah kenapa Hinata jadi merinding mendengarnya. "Memangnya kenapa Hinata-chan sayang? Kau tidak perlu takut, aku tidak menggigit kok, kecuali kau yang menginginkannya, sayang!" ucap Erza menggoda Hinata sambil menghembuskan nafasnya di leher dan menjilat telinga Hinata dengan sensual.

Hinata semaki bertambah pucat. "AHH!~" Hinata mendesah saat tangan Erza yang memeluknya memegang dan meremas payudaranya dari luar seragam.

"Fufufu, suara sangat merdu Hinata-chan! Aku jadi ingin mendengarnya saat kita di ranjang" ucap Erza menggoda Hinata. Membuat wajah Hinata menjadi memerah. Raynare juga memerah saat melihat perbuatan Erza. Naruto menghela nafas. "Jangan dengarkan perkataannya, dia cuma bercanda!" ucap Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Fufufu, siapa yang tahu?" ucap Erza sambil mengecup dan menjilati leher Hinata. Hinata benar-benar memerah sekaligus merinding sekarang. "Ahh! Erza-chan!" Hinata mendesah dengan wajah memerah.

KRRRRIIING ... KRRRIIING ... KRRRRIIING

Bel berbunyi menandakan sudah saatnya untuk kembali ke kelas.

Erza melepaskan pelukannya, tapi sebelum itu dia menghembuskan nafasnya di leher Hinata kemudian berdiri.

Naruto juga berdiri di ikuti oleh Raynare dan Hinata. "Ayo kita kembali kekelas!" ucap Naruto kemudian berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu satu-satunya di sana.

Saat ingin memegang kenop pintu atap sekolah, Naruto berhenti saat merasa tangannya di genggam oleh seseorang. Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Hinata yang menggangam tangan kanannya. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan berdua denganmu sebentar saja" ucap Hinata dengan tampang memohon. Naruto mengangguk. "Kalian berdua kembalilah lebih dulu!" perintah Naruto kepada Raynare dan Erza.

Mereka berdua mengangguk dan kemudian meninggalkan atap sehingga hanya tersisa Naruto dan Hinata.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata yang menunduk entah kenapa. Tanpa Naruto ketahui, diwajah Hinata terpasang sebuah seringaian.

Hinata Naruto sampai punggung Naruto bertabrakan dengan dinding samping pintu atap sekolah.

 **'BRUK'**

Naruto terkejut dengan yang baru saja di lakukan Hinata. "Freeze!" Naruto mendengar sebuah gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Hinata yang tidak Naruto ketahui apa maksudnya.

Naruto merasakan sebuah hawa dingin kemudian terasa menjadi mati rasa pada bagian tangannya yang menempel di dinding dan juga pada bagian kakinya yang menginjak lantai. Naruto menoleh pada tangan kirinya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, dan terkejut saat melihat tangannya yang terbungkus oleh bongkahan Es dan menempel di dinding, menoleh pada tangan kanannya, juga sama. Naruto menunduk untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada kakinya, dan melihat hal yang sama dengan yang terjadi pada tangannya, kakinya terbungkus oleh bongkahan Es.

Naruto memandang Hinata yang sudah mengadahkan kepalanya sambil menampilkan seringaiannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto panik karena tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak dan menempel di dinding. Hinata hanya memperlihatkan seringaiannya. "Anggap saja ini Hukuman karena sudah membuatku Khawatir, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata masih dengan seringaiannya.

"Tunggu dulu, apa mak ...?"

 **'CUP'**

Perkataan Naruto terputus saat Hinata menyambar bibirnya dan melumatnya. Hinata juga mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Naruto dan menutup matanya, menikmati hal yang dia lakukan. Mata Naruto membola. 'Ini seperti saat di bandara waktu itu' batin Naruto mengingat kejadian yang ada pada ingatan 'Naruto' pemilik tubuh ini.

Ciuman yang berdurasi beberapa menit itu terpisah karena kebutuhan Oksigen. Baru saja Naruto mencoba menghirup udara segar, bibirnya kembali di bungkam oleh bibir mungil Hinata.

Naruto tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, selain membalas ciuman Hinata, karena tangannya terperangkap oleh Es. 'Oh iya! Kenapa tidak menggunakan elemen api saja' pikir Naruto. Tangan dan kaki Naruto mengeluarkan hawa panas yang membuat Es yang membungkus tangannya perlahan mencair. Hinata tidak sadar dengan Naruto yang mencoba meloloskan diri dan masih melumat bibir Naruto, menyalurkan semua kerinduannya selama lebih dari setahun.

Hinata merasakan telapak tangan hangat yang memegang pipinya. Hinata melepaskan ciumannya karena pasokan Oksigen pada paru-parunya sudah menipis, tapi tangannya masih tetap di kalungkan di leher Naruto. Dengan wajah memerah, Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Hinata mengenali kehangatan dari telapak tangan yang memegang pipinya, ini adalah telapak tangan orang yang ada di depannya, orang yang dicintainya.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, tapi baru saja pelukan itu di lepas. Kepalanya di tarik kedepan dan Bibirnya kembali bertemu dengan bibir Naruto walau Cuma sekilas, Naruto menciumnya dengan memegang pipinya.

"Arigato atas hukumannya, Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Hinata.

Hinata wajahnya memerah dan mengangguk pelan. Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang terlihat malu-malu. "Ayo kita kembali kekelas! Aku tidak mau kena hukum oleh guru, aku maunya di hukum olehmu" ucap Naruto menggoda Hinata.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah menerima godaan dari Naruto. Naruto terkekeh pelan dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas kepala Hinata. "Kukira sifatmu benar-benar berubah, tapi sepertinya tidak sepenuhnya. Ayo kembali!" ucap Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Hinata dan beralih pada tangan kiri Hinata dan menariknya menuju kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menggeser pintu kelas. Semua pasang mata yang ada di kelas memandang ke arahnya, termasuk guru laki-laki yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis. "Maaf, sensei! Saya tadi mengantarkan Hinata berkeliling sekolah dan tidak mendengar bel telah berbunyi" ucap Naruto memberi alasan untuk keterlambatannya.

'Pandai sekali dia berbohong!' batin Raynare dan Erza Sweetdrop saat mendengar alasan Naruto. 'Kenapa aku yang menjadi bahan kebohonganmu, Naruto-kun. Awas kau nanti!' batin Hinata yang ada di belakang Naruto.

"Baiklah, segera kembali ketempat dudukmu!" ucap guru laki-laki itu menerima alasan Naruto. "Hai' Sensei!" ucap Naruto mengangguk. Sebenarnya Naruto merasakan aura hitam dari belakangnya, sepertinya Hinata marah karena di jadikan alasan.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menuju tempat duduk masing-masing dan duduk dengan tenang. Guru laki-laki itu kembali menerangkan pelajaran dan semua murid memperhatikannya dengan serius., kecuali Naruto tentunya.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP ... Pulang sekolah.**

Naruto, Erza, Raynare dan Hinata adalah yang tersisa di kelas. semua orang yang ada di kelas sudah lebih dulu keluar setelah mendengar lonceng yang menandakan sudah waktunya pulang berbunyi.

Hinata berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke samping Naruto. Naruto melihat Hinata yang ada di sampingnya sedang tersenyum menjadi bingung. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

Hinata tersenyum manis. "Aku ingin tinggal denganmu, Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa, sebenarnya Naruto ingin mengijinkan Hinata untuk tinggal dengannya, tapi kamar dirumahnya sudah penuh. Saat ingin menjawab ...

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun! Mittelt bisa tidur sekamar denganku" ucap Raynare memotong keinginan Naruto untuk menjawab dengan berdiri disamping kanan Hinata. "Itu benar. Lagipula Hinata-chan itu Tunanganmu. Atau kalau kau tidak mau, Hinata-chan bisa sekamar denganku. Bagaimana Hinata-chan, apa kau mau?" tanya Erza menggoda Hinata dari samping kiri Hinata.

Hinata memerah karena mengingat kejadian di atap tadi. Naruto menghela nafas. "Ha~ah. Baiklah. Oh iya Hinata-chan! Bagaimana dengan barang-barangmu?" tanya Naruto. Hinata berhasil mengendalikan diri dan berhenti memerah. "Aku bisa menyuruh seseorang untuk mengantarkan barang-barangku yang ada di Hotel ke Rumahmu" jawab Hinata. "Aku mau tanya, Mittelt itu siapa?" lanjut Hinata dengan tampang penarasan.

"Mittelt itu adik perempuan Raynare. Kau akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi, sebelum itu, ayo pulang!" ucap Naruto kemudian berdiri dan berjalan lebih dulu keluar kelas. Hinata, Erza dan Raynare mengangguk dan mengikuti dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah. Membuat Erza, Raynare dan Hinata yang berjalan lebih dulu dari Naruto beberapa langkah juga berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badan menghadap Naruto. "Kenapa, Naruto-kun?" Raynare bertanya dengan khawatir.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Aku baru ingat ada barangku yang tertinggal di kelas. Aku akan mengambilnya, kalian pulanglah lebih dulu!" ucap Naruto berbohong. Naruto berbalik dan berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Moou, dia berbohong!" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba. Raynare dan Erza memandang Hinata dengan pandangan bingung. "Kenapa kau bisa tau kalau Naruto berbohong?" tanya Erza dan di beri anggukan setuju oleh Raynare.

"Aku ini sudah kenal dengannya dari SD, dan aku juga adalah Tunangannya, jadi aku hafal semua tingkah lakunya" ucap Hinata. Sedangkan Erza dan Raynare hanya ber"oh" ria. "Tapi ada apa sebenarnya, sampai Naruto-kun berbohong?" gumam Raynare dengan khawatir.

"Tidak perlu khawatir! Naruto pasti punya suatu alasannya tersendiri, lagipula dia itu kuat dan tidak akan terluka dengan mudah" ucap Erza mencoba menghilangkan kekhawatiran Raynare.

Raynare mengangguk, Erza tersenyum. "Baiklah, Ayo pulang, Hinata-chan, Ray-chan!" ucap Erza mengambil alih kepemimpinan Naruto. "Hai' Erza-chan!" ucap Hinata dan Raynare bersamaan. Erza berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu di ikuti oleh Raynare dan Hinata di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tidak kembali kekelasnya, melainkan menuju sebuah bangunan tua yang ada di sekitar kawasan Kouh Academy, Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Saat di gerbang tadi, Naruto dapat merasakan ada aura Iblis berasal dari sana. Walaupun Naruto sudah tau kalau di tempat itu ada Iblis Gremory, tapi yang di rasakannya tadi agak berbeda.

Naruto sampai di sebuah pohon yang ada di samping jendela di lantai dua. Aura itu berasal dari lantai 2 bangunan ini. Naruto melompat ke dahan pohon yang ada di samping jendela di lantai 2. Naruto berdiri sambil memandang ke dalam ruangan dari jendela. Dari pengelihatan Naruto, Naruto dapat melihat Rias beserta Parrage-nya, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan wajah Playboy dan di belakangnya terdapat 15 orang perempuan, dan juga seorang Wanita berambut putih berpakaian Maid si samping Rias.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berdiri berhadapan dengan Rias dan memegang dagu Rias. "Aku tidak akan bertunangan apalagi menikah denganmu!" ucap Rias dengan tegas. Pemuda Phoenix yang di kenal sebagai Riser Phoenix itu tersenyum sinis. "Kau tau kalau kau sedang berhadapan dengan keluarga Phoenix. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menodai kehormatanku!" Balas pemuda Phoenix itu dengan sama tegasnya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke Underworld, walaupun harus membakar semua budakmu!" lanjut Riser. Issei, Kiba, Koneko, Asia dan Akeno memandang Rias dengan khawatir. Rias mendecih kesal. Rias menepis tangan Riser yang memegang dagunya kesamping. "Jika kau berani menyentuh Parrage-ku, aku akan membunuhmu!" ucap Rias agak keras, nada bicaranya di penuhi kekesalan.

"Drama yang menarik" gumam Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan adegan yang dia anggap sebagai tontonan menarik.

"Mohon tenanglah, Rias-sama! Riser-sama!" ucap Maid berambut putih yang sedari tadi diam, membuat Riser yang ingin membalas perkataan Rias jadi mengurunkan niatnya. "Sirzech-sama sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi. Sirzech-sama dan keluarga masing-masing sudah sepakat untuk mengadakan Rating Game jika kesepakatan ini gagal. Jika Rias-sama menang, maka Pertunangan akan di batalkan. Tapi jika Rias-sama kalah, maka Pertunangan akan di lanjutkan tanpa ada bantahan" lanjut Grafiya.

"Heh, Rating Game? Sepertinya menarik, aku juga ingin bermain-main denganmu sebelum pertunangan kita. Bagaimana Rias?" ucap Riser dengan senyum meremehkan. "Baiklah! Aku terima dan akan aku pastikan kami akan menang!" ucap Rias membalas ucapan Riser dengan sangat yakin.

Riser memberikan senyuman sinis kepada Rias. "Kau pikir dapat mengalahkanku. Aku mempunyai Parrage lengkap. Sedangkan kau, sepertinya Cuma Queen-mu yang terlihat kuat" ucap Riser meremehkan.

"Baiklah, karena kedua belah pihak sudah menyetujuinya. Maka Rating Game akan di adakan 10 hari lagi. Sebelum hari yang di tentukan, kedua belah pihak di larang bertemu apalagi sampai bertarung" ucap Grafiya menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa 10 hari lagi Rias. Dan pada hari itu kau akan menjadi milikku" ucap Riser kemudian berjalan menuju Parrage-nya. Riser dan Parrage-nya menghilang di telan Lingkaran sihir kuning dengan api yang berkobar.

"Saya akan melaporkan hal ini kepada Sirzech-sama. Saya permisi" ucap Grafiya kemudian menghilang di telan lingkaran shir Gremory.

"Ha~ah" Rias menghela nafas dan duduk di sofa sambil memegangi kepalanya. Akeno mendekati Rias dan duduk di sampingnya. "Ara-ara, Kau tidak apa-apa Bochou?" tanya Akeno khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Akeno, cuman merasa sedikit pusing" ucap Rias. Rias dan Akeno terdiam saat baru merasakan aura yang terasa familiar. Rias dan Akeno memandang keluar jendela dan tidak menemukan apa-apa.

" 'Dia' tadi di sini" ucap Akeno sambil terus memperhatikan luar jendela yang tidak terlihat apa-apa. "Siapa sebenarnya 'dia'?" tanya Rias pelan entah kepada siapa.

Parrage Rias yang lain, yang merasa bingung dengan perkataan Rias dan Akeno pun ikut melihat keluar jendela. "Sebenarnya ada apa?" Issei bertanya dengan kepala yang sudah menghadap Rias.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju gerbang Kouh Academy. Naruto melihat Ketua Osis yang sedang bersandar pada dinding di samping Gerbang.

Naruto mendekati Sona dan berhenti di depan Sona. "Ada apa sampai sang Kaichou menungguku?" tanya Naruto basa-basi. "Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui masalah pertunangan Rias. Dan aku ingin kau membantunya" ucap Sona serius.

"Apa untungnya bagiku?" tanya Naruto. "Kau bilang kau ingin menciptakan perdamaian. Aku dapat membantumu. Aku dapat mengatur pertemuanmu dengan Maou, bagaimana?" ucap Sona menawarkan.

"Jika membantu yang kau maksud adalah aku menjadi bagian dari Parrage-nya, maka aku tidak dapat melakukannya. Aku akan membantu tapi dengan caraku sendiri, bagaimana?" balas Naruto menawar balik.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kuperingatkan, jangan melakukan hal yang aneh!" peringat Sona dengan nada yang mengancam, walaupun wajahnya tetap datar. "Kau tidak perlu tau untuk sekarang. Siapkan saja imbalan untuk hal ini, So~na-chan!" ucap Naruto sing a song dengan wajah yang tinggal berjarak beberapa senti lagi agar kedua bibir itu akan bertemu, bahkan Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

Wajah Sona sedikit memerah dan salah tingkah. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sona gugup dengan wajah merona. Naruto terkekeh. "Hehehe, Kawaii~. Jaa ne, Hime-chan!" ucap Naruto tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Sona.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai melewati Sona menuju Rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **03 : 25 PM, Piramida, Mesir.**

Di dalam Piramida di mesir. Seseorang Arkeolog laki-laki sedang berkeliling menjelajahi bagian dalam Piramida.

Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba lantai yang di injaknya Rubuh dan membuatnya jatuh kedalam lubang yang gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

Laki-laki itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit seperti habis jatuh dari lantai 10, atau memang seperti itu. Dia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, Ruangan tempatnya sekarang ini sangat gelap dan tidak ada cahaya sama sekali.

Arkeolog itu memegangi kepalanya, dan saat tangannya menyentuh dahinya, tangannya merasakan sebuah cairan yang dia yakini sebagai darahnya sendiri. Tanpa dia ketahui, darah dari dahinya ada yang menetes kelantai.

Setelah setetes darah itu menyentuh lantai, tiba-tiba ruangan yang gelap gulita menjadi terang karena sebuah Pentagram berbentuk Bintang yang bercahaya Hijau. Laki-laki itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesegela arah. Ruangan ini berbentuk lingkaran yang dapat di perkirakan luasnya 3 kali lipat lebih luas dari sebuah Stadion Sepak Bola.

Laki-laki itu melihat lantai berPentagram Bintang bercahaya itu. Di Setiap ujung dari Pentagram Bintang, terdapat sebuah patung Batu berwarna abu-abu berbentuk Naga yang besarnya seperti rumah tingkat 5.

Karena penasaran, Arkeolog itu berjalan menuju salah satu patung batu berbentuk Naga itu. Saat sudah sampai di depan Patung Naga itu, Laki-laki itu mengarahkan tangannya yang terkena darah dari dahinya untuk menyentuh kuku jari dari patung Naga di depannya.

Tangannya bersentuhan dengan kuku jari Patung Naga itu. Tiba-tiba dari Patung Naga itu meledak Aura Hitam pekat yang sangat Dahsyat, yang membuat Arkeolog itu terpental sejauh 10 meter.

Bukan hanya Patung di depannya yang meledakkan Aura, tapi juga seluruh patung Naga yang ada di ruangan ini juga meledakkan Aura, hanya saja warna Auranya berbeda. Jika yang di depannya beraura Hitam pekat, ada juga yang beraura Emas bercampur gelap, Perak gelap, Putih abu-abu, dan Biru gelap. Patung batu yang berwarna Abu-abu itu berubah menjadi sesuai dengan Aura masing-masing

Entah kenapa, Patung Batu itu bergerak seakan hidup, atau itu memang makhluk hidup, atau makhluk yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

 **"GROOOAARRR!"**

Kelima Naga itu mengaum dengan keras dan membuat telinga sang Arkeolog berdengung. Naga beraura Hitam di depannya memandang ke arahnya. **["Apa kau yang membangkitkan kami?"]** tanya Naga itu dengan suara berat khas Naga. "H-h-hai'" jawab Laki-laki itu dengan tergagap. **["Kalau begitu, akan kuberikan kehormatan padamu. Akan kujadikan kau makananku"]** ucap Naga itu kemudian membuka mulutnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Arkeolog tadi.

Arkeolog itu tampak ketakutan sekali dan Celana-nya juga basah karena terkena air ngompolnya sendiri. "AAAAA!" Arkeolog itu berteriak ketakutan.

 **'CRASH'**

Arkeolog itu lenyap dalam satu gigitan sang Naga Hitam. Naga Hitam itu mengangkat kepalanya menatap teman-temannya. **["Sekarang kita sudah bangkit. Sudah waktunya untuk menguasai Dunia dan mengenalkan pada mereka apa itu 'PHANTOM'!"]** ucap Naga Hitam seperi seorang pemimpin.

 **"GROOOAAARRRGGGG!"**

Semua Naga yang ada di sana mengaum dengan sangat keras, setuju dengan yang di katakan oleh Naga Hitam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jepang, pada waktu yang sama**

Naruto memegang kenop Pintu dan memutarnya dengan pelan

 **'DEG'**

Naruto terhenti dari saat ingin masuk kedalam Rumah saat merasakan Aura yang tidak mengenakan di hatinya. "Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Naruto dengan mata melebar.

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata, Erza Mittelt dan Raynare sedang mengobrol dan kadang-kadang tertawa di ruang tamu.

 **'DEG'**

Tiba-tiba Hinata dan Erza jadi terdiam saat merasakan ada Aura yang gelap. "Ada apa ini?" gumam Erza dengan wajah Shock.

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah tempat yang seperti pusat kota dengan banyak sekali bangunan tinggi dan mewah di mana-mana. Terdapat 2 orang berambut Hitam berbeda Gender yang sedang berjalan beriringan.

 **'DEG'**

Mereka berhenti berjalan di antara kerumunan manusia yang ramai. "Jadi sudah di mulai ya?" ucap Laki-laki berambut Hitam sambil memandang langit yang sedikit mendung. " *********** {Maaf Namanya di sensor}, Kita harus segera menemukan 3 yang lainnya, sebelum perang 'itu' di mulai!" ucap perempuan berambut hitam panjang di samping laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu memandang perempuan di sampingnya kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Kau benar, ********* {Sensor}. Dan lagipula perang 'itu' adalah bagian dari takdir kita, para pemegang Dragon Element" ucap Laki-laki itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **['Akhirnya mereka bangkit. Dengan ini, Peperangan 'itu' akan semakin dekat']** batin semua Dragon Element.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mulai sekarang. Takdir yang mereka terima saat mereka menerima jati diri mereka yang sebenarnya akan di mulai. Peperangan akan kembali terjadi. Perang yang menentukan nasib dari Dunia ini.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Hehehe, bagaimana Minna-san, Chapter kali ini? Baguskah? Jelekkah? Sempurakah?{Reader : Itu tidak mungkin!} #Pundung di pojokan sambil korek-korek tanah kemudian nemu Harta Karun{?}.

Maaf kalau tidak bagus. Saya hanya mengetik apa yang ada di pikiran saya.

Rasanya saya mengingkari janji saya sendiri, deh. Saya bilang di Chapter kemaren akan Update pada bulan Januari, tapi entah kenapa jadi begini. Maaf ya, Minna-san?

Nah mulai sekarang ceritanya akan jadi lebih serius sedikit. Ada yang bisa nebak siapa 2 pemegang Dragon Element yang tersisa?

Apakah sifat Hinata sudah cukup OOC? Kalau tidak. Akan saya buat lebih OOC lagi, HAHAHAHA! Erza menjadi semi-Yuri, saya sebagai Author-nya ketawa sendiri saat menulis adegan Yuri-yuri-an-nya. Hehehe #PLAK

Apa lagi ya, yang bisa saya sampaikan? Ah, sudahlah. Sepertinya tidak ada. Kalau begitu sekian dari saya. Kalau ada yang ingin di tanyakan silahkan tanyakan di kolom Review atau langsung PM saya, Oke?

Saya minta maaf kepada Reader sekalian atas kekurangan, kesalahan, atau ada dari Fict ini yang tidak berkenan di hati Reader semua! Hontou ni, Gomenasai!

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya. Saya Ryuukira Sekai pamit undur diri, Salam Fanfiction ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ryuukira Sekai, Log Out, Hor~ra ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Yo, Hisashiburi, minna-san! Bagaimana kabar kalian? Pasti baik-baik sajakan? Sedikit balasan Review non-login.

* * *

 **Ogs** : Jelek? Dipersilahkan tekan 'Back'.

 **Eternal Guest** : Hinata itu Lemah dan Lembut dan itu sudah mantap di hati Reader? Banyak yang bosan NaruHina? Yasudah~ jangan baca, apa susahnya sih.

 **Entahlah** : Di tolak.

 **Narurias Lovers** : Baiklah, ini sudah lanjut.

 **Iwas** : Romance-nya mungkin tidak akan berasa di dalam Fict ini, jadi maaf kalau tidak sesuai keinginan. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk mengabulkannya. Arigato atas semangatnya. Ini sudah lanjut.

 **TidakPnyaAkunFFN** : Kau setuju dengan **Eternal Guest**? Kalau begitu jawaban untuk Reviewmu sama dengannya.

 **Anon** : Kau terlalu banyak ngomong. Jawabannya singkat. Tidak suka? Gak usah Baca! Apa susahnya sih untuk menekan tombol 'Back'.

 **Guest {1} :** saya tidak tau maksudmu itu apa. Sungguh saya gak ngerti denganmu, -_-?

 **Guast {2} :** Errr ... Hmm ... ada yang ngerti gak ini artinya apa. " **cocotmu kuwi cocot asu gajok njengok – g suka g usah baca –SAMPAH"** sumpah deh, saya benar-benar gak ngerti apa artinya ini. Yang loe maksud sampah itu apanya sih, tulisan Don't Like Don't Read? Atau Fict-nya? Kau tahu Reviewmu ini membuat saya ketawa-ketiwi saking gak ngertinya tau gak? {Reader : Lo waras gak Thor? -_-}

 **Guest {3} :** Gak suka Pair NaruHina, ya gak usah maksain baca Cuma gara-gara ada Pair NaruRias. Daripada nanti entar jadi muntah -_-

 **Yanz :** Gak suka? Jangan baca! Cuma itu. Gak usah Khotbah gak jelas begitu -_-. Jujur, Hinata bukanlah Chara Fav saya. Saya Cuma berusaha untuk mengabulkan keinginan seorang Reader yang sudah saya anggap sebagai kakak sendiri. Dan siapa bilang Hinata itu tidak berguna, walaupun di Fict ini tidak terlalu karena dapat di gantikan siapa saja, tapi akan sangat berguna untuk sebuah Fict yang akan menjadi Fict gabungan dari 3 atau 4 fict yang akan saya buat setelah Fict ini.

 **Curut desu :** Hinata jangan terlalu OOC? Tapi aku maunya membuat Hinata Se-OOC mungkin kalau bisa.#cemberut. Rias tetap akan jadi Harem Naruto, kalau Akeno masih di pertimbangkan. Saya sudah tau untuk tidak menanggapi anjing yang menggonggong, tapi kalau lama-lama bikin kesal banget. Terima kasih sudah memberikan semangat lewat Reviewmu, ARIGATO!

 **I :** Pair jelek? Tekan saja 'Back'. :v

 **Yoton123 :** Tentu, pairnya pasti lebih dari 3. :v

* * *

Sudah cukup segitu aja. Aku heran kenapa yang protes pada tidak menggunakan akun, ayolah apa kalian segitu pengecutnya untuk menggunakan akun atau membuat akun dulu. Bahkan yang punya akun saja, terima-terima aja tuh.

Sudah saya peringatkan pada Chapter sebelumnya. Bahwa bagi yang tidak suka, sebaiknya tidak membaca fict ini. Saya yakin kalian tidak buta, buktinya kalian dapat membaca fict ini bukan? Kalau mau protes saya akan toleransi jika kalian menggunakan akun. Nih, sudah tidak menggunakan akun, berkata-kata seakan-akan kalian yang paling hebat. Ya, saya akui kalau kalian ada benarnya juga, tapi Kalau kalian Hebat, kenapa tidak membuat akun lalu buat fict kalian sendiri? Kan saya tidak perlu baca protesan kalian lagi.

Ini adalah kata-kata dari teman dekat saya. "Kalau kau punya waktu untuk mengomentari orang lain. Kenapa kau tidak punya waktu untuk mengomentari dirimu sendiri?"

Saya mencoba untuk sabar, tapi saya juga manusia yang punya batas. Jadi jika kalian{Tukang protes} tidak terima, silahkan log in dan PM saya, saya akan melayani kalian dengan senang hati.

Sudahlah, sudah terlalu banyak Word yang terbuang, lebih baik kita mulai saja Fict ini. ^_^

* * *

 **The Dragon Element**

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto X High School DxD**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD : Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Dan beberapa Anime yang terkait : Bukan milik saya**

 **Author : Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance{Maybe}**

 **Rating : M {Buat jaga-jaga}**

 **Pairing : Naruto.N x Harem {Raynare, Erza, Hinata, Rias dan Sona}**

 **Warning : Author Newbie, Typo Bertebaran, Jurus dan Kekuatan Buatan Sendiri, Fanfic Pertama, Mainstream, OOC, AU, OC dari Anime lain dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya**

 **Summary** **:**

Para pemegang Dragon Element sudah mulai terkumpul, tapi Bersamaan dengan itu, Makhluk kegelapan telah bangkit. Pertempuran tidak dapat di hindari lagi. Karena bagaimana pun, ini adalah Takdir mereka. Takdir dari Pemegang Dragon Element {Bad Summary}.

* * *

" **Remember This. 'Don't Like, Don't Read!' Saya sudah memperingatkan Oke?"**

* * *

 **.:::STORY START:::.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : Latihan**

* * *

 **Rabu, 18 Agustus 2014, 07 : 30 PM, Rumah Naruto.**

Setelah selesai makan malam. Hinata pergi kekamarnya tanpa sepatah katapun dan hal itu membuat Naruto khawatir.

Naruto memutuskan untuk menemui Hinata, memastikan keadaan Hinata. Naruto berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata. Naruto sebenarnya ingin mengetuk, tapi Naruto mendengar suara seperti isak tangis dari dalam. Naruto membuka pintu itu dengan pelan, bahkan hampir tidak menimbulkan suara.

Pintunya sudah terbuka sedikit, dan Naruto mengintip dari celah yang ia buka. Naruto melihat Hinata dengan Piyama tidur berwarna senada dengan matanya dan sedang bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur dengan memegang selembar Foto dengan wajah sendu dan air mata di pelupuk matanya.

Otak Naruto bekerja dengan otomatis, dan menarik sebuah kesimpulan. 'Foto itu adalah gambar keluarganya dan dia merindukan keluarganya' itulah kesimpulan yang Naruto ambil.

Naruto mengetuk pintu untuk mendapat perhatian Hinata. "Hinata-chan! Ini aku Naruto. Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Naruto meminta izin. Hinata memandang ke arah pintu dan menyembunyikan Figura itu kebawah bantal. Hinata menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di pipi dan pelupuk matanya.

"Masuklah, Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata mencoba tersenyum. Naruto membuka pintu itu lalu masuk dan menutupnya kembali.

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat tidur Hinata dan mengambil posisi duduk di pinggiran kasur, disamping kiri Hinata. "Kenapa kau menangis Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir, walaupun sudah tau jawabannya, Naruto ingin mendengar jawaban itu dari mulut Hinata secara langsung.

Hinata menunduk. "Aku merindukan Tou-san dan Kaa-san" ucap Hinata lirih. Tak terasa air mata kembali mengalir dari kelopak matanya.

Hinata merasakan sebuah jari mengusap pelupuk matanya dengan lembut, dan tentu saja Hinata tau itu jari siapa. "Jangan menangis. Tou-san dan Kaa-san-mu pasti tidak suka melihat tuan Putri mereka menangis" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman teduh di wajahnya dan kemudian menjauhkan jarinya.

Hinata mengusap sendiri bekas air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Arigato, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hinata-chan! Boleh aku tau kenapa Tou-san dan Kaa-san-mu meninggal? Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Dan Erza-chan bisa kau tidak menguping. Kalau mau masuk, masuk saja!" ucap Hinata kepada seseorang yang ada di balik pintu.

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Erza dengan balutan Piyama panjang berwarna Merah. Erza berjalan dengan malu-malu dan grogi menuju tempat tidur Hinata. Malu karena ketahuan menguping pembicaraan.

Naruto memandang Erza. "Bagaimana dengan Raynare dan Mittelt?" tanya Naruto. "Mereka sedang menonton TV di bawah" jawab Erza dan terus berjalan menuju tempat tidur Hinata.

Erza duduk di samping kanan Hinata. "Jadi bisa kau ceritakan sekarang Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto kepada Hinata dan Hinata mengangguk sedangkan Erza memperhatikan dengan seksama.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK AND HINATA POV :ON**

Setahun yang lalu. Sekitar 10 lebih Da-Tenshi datang kekediaman Hyuuga untuk mencariku. Tou-san dan Kaa-san menyuruhku dan Hanabi untuk bersembunyi. Setelah kami bersembunyi di kamar kami, terdengar suara seperti sesuatu yang menembus tubuh dan teriakan kesakitan yang berasal dari Ruang tamu.

Aku dan Hanabi waktu itu sangat ketakutan. Suara berisik itu menghilang, jadi kami pikir sudah tidak apa-apa.

Hanabi khawatir dengan keadaan Tou-san dan Kaa-san dan nekat menuju ruang tamu mendahuluiku. Aku terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Hanabi dari ruang tamu.

Aku berlari menuju ruang tamu dan melihat Hanabi di kelilingi oleh manusia bersayap Hitam seperti gagak. Dari ekspresi Hanabi terlihat dia sangat ketakutan.

Salah seorang dari Da-Tenshi itu membuat Light Spear dan menghunuskannya ke arah Hanabi. Yang ada dipikiranku waktu itu adalah untuk menyelamatkan Hanabi. **['Gunakan kekuatanku']** itulah saat pertama kalinya Glamios bangkit.

Muncul kubah yang terbuat dari Es secara tiba-tiba yang membuat Light Spear pecah berkeping-keping saat menyentuhnya.

Semua pasan mata memandang ke arahku berdiri, termasuk Hanabi dengan wajah terkejut. "Jadi dia orang yang di butuhkan Bos" ucap salah seorang di antara mereka dengan nada meremehkan.

Aku menatap Hanabi. "Tutup mata dan telingamu Hanabi-chan!" perintahku dan langsung di turuti Hanabi. Aku beralih menatap para Da-Tenshi yang mendekatiku dengan seringaian di wajah mereka.

"Kalau di lihat, dia manis juga"

"Bagaimana kalau kita nikmati dulu, sebelum menyerahkannya kepada Bos?"

"Aku setuju"

Mereka berceloteh yang membuatku muak. **['Berikan mereka eksekusi']** ucap Glamios, sepertinya Glamios waktu itu sedang menyeringai sadis.

Aku berkonsentrasi sambil menutup mata. Suhu ruangan mulai terasa dingin dan membeku, bahkan ruang tamu ini sudah mengeluarkan uap dingin seperti di dalam Kulkas raksasa. Para Da-Tenshi itu berhenti berjalan seakan-akan kaki mereka menempel di lantai. Da-Tenshi itu melihat kebawah dan melihat kaki mereka terbungkus oleh balok Es yang menyatu dengan lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi?" ucap salah satu dari mereka dengan panik dan mencoba melepaskan diri dari Balok Es yang memerangkap kakinya. Yang lainnya mulai ikutan panik dan memberontak.

"Hoi, Kau! Lepaskan kami!" perintah salah satu dari mereka sambil menunjukku yang sedang tersenyum. "Kalian pikir aku mau melakukannya!" ucapku sambil tersenyum manis.

Es yang memerangkap kaki mereka perlahan menjalar menuju badan mereka. Dan tentu saja mereka bertambah panik. Beberapa dari mereka membuat Light Spear dan melemparkannya padaku yang masih tersenyum melihat kepanikan mereka.

Light Spear-Light Spear itu tinggal beberapa senti dari tubuhku dan kemudian pecah menjadi kepingan Es seakan ada sebuah dinding sihir yang membuat segala yang melewatinya menjadi Es dan hancur.

Mereka terkejut, sedangkan aku tersenyum. "Sayo~nara~" ucapku sing a song dan Es berhasil menyelimuti seluruh tubuh mereka.

Aku menjentikkan jariku.

 **'KRAK' 'KRAK' 'KRAK' 'PYAARR'**

Es yang menyelimuti mereka mulai retak sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping tanpa ada sisa kecuali butiran Kristal bening. Seakan Da-Tenshi yang ada di dalam Es itu tidak pernah ada.

Suhu ruangan mulai kembali normal. Aku merasakan Kepalaku sangat sakit dan jatuh berbaring telungkup. Aku sempat mendengar suara Hanabi memanggil namaku dengan khawatir dan selanjutnya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi selain kegelapan.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK AND HINATA POV : OFF**

Hinata menghela nafas lelah. "Saat aku bangun, aku berada di tempat tidur dengan Hanabi yang tertidur dan memelukku dari samping. Dari wajahnya kelihatan dia sangat khawatir sekligus ketakutan" ucap Hinata.

"Hizashi-jii-san datang dan menjelaskan semuanya padaku. Tentang dunia Supranatural, tentang rahasia klan Hyuuga yang sebenarnya yang merupakan klan yang tercipta saat Great War, tentang leluhur klan kami yang merupakan seorang manusia pemegang Sacred Gear spesial yang ikut bertarung untuk melindungi Manusia saat Great War, dan Tentang Diriku sendiri. Setelah mendengar semua cerita Hizashi-jii-san, aku menjadi paham, aku memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar dengan adanya Glamios di dalam diriku. Aku berlatih dan terus berlatih untuk bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Glamios." ucap Hinata melanjutkan.

"Hizashi-jii-san diam-diam menyewa seorang Detektif untuk menyelidiki tentangmu. Pada kecelakaan pesawat waktu itu ada yang ganjil. Mayat ataupun bekas mayatmu tidak di temukan, jadi aku berpikir kau masih hidup. 2 bulan yang lalu, Detektif itu menemukan informasi tentangmu. Aku sangat senang saat mendengar kalau kau masih hidup, dan Hizashi-jii-san mengijinkanku untuk menemuimu" ucap Hinata dengan raut wajah bahagia.

Naruto tersenyum tulus melihat Hinata yang terlihat bahagia dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai Hitam Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata ikut tersenyum saat di perlakukan seperti ini oleh Naruto.

"Kisahmu mirip dengan kisahku" ucap Erza tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata menoleh ke arah Erza dengan tatapan bingung. "Mirip?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Hinata. "Orang tua Erza juga di bunuh oleh Da-Tenshi. Jadi Hinata! Apa kau dendam dengan Da-Tenshi?" tanya Naruto serius.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak dendam dengan mereka. Aku yakin mereka hanya mengikuti perintah yang salah dari orang yang salah. Aku masih percaya dengan yang namanya perdamaian. Perdamaian pasti terwujud jika kita mau berusaha dan saling mengerti. Buka begitu Naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata yakin.

Naruto lagi-lagi tersenyum tulus saat mendengar jawaban Hinata. Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja". Ucap Naruto.

Erza sepertinya tidak mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dengan Hinata. Erza tampaknya sedang berpikir. "Ferros bangkit saat aku Marah. Glamios bangkit saat Hinata ingin melindungi seseorang yang berharga baginya. Itu artinya kekuatan Dragon Element akan bangkit saat kita mengalami sebuah perasaan tertentu. Apakah dengan pemegang Dragon Element merasakan perasaan tertentu, maka kekuatannya akan bertambah? " gumam Erza tiba-tiba dengan pose berpikir. Hal itu membuat Hinata dan Naruto memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung.

Menyadari dirinya sedang di tatap, buru-buru Erza menambahkan. "Lupakan yang kukatakan. Oh iya, Hinata-chan! Boleh aku melihat Elemental Sword-mu?" tanya Erza mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hinata sepertinya sudah melupakan yang diucapkan Erza tadi dan memberikan anggukan sebagai jawaban. "Baiklah. Tapi aku juga ingin melihat Elemental Sword kalian bagaimana?" ucap Hinata memberikan penawaran.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menanyakan gumaman Erza tadi, tapi dia juga penasaran bagaimana Elemental Sword Hinata. Naruto mengangguk, begitupula Erza.

Mereka berdua mengeluarkan Elemental Sword mereka dan memperlihatkannya kepada Hinata. Hinata terlihat antusias melihat-lihat Elemental Sword Erza dan Naruto.

Merasa sudah cukup lama Hinata memerhatikan Elemental Sword Erza dan Naruto. Naruto pun berbicara. "Kau sudah melihat Elemental Sword kali. Sekarang giliranmu, Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto kemudian menghilangkan Sword of Five Elementnya.

Erza juga menghilangkan Steel Sword Elementnya setelah Naruto. Hinata menghela nafas kecewa karena masih ingin melihat-lihat Elemental Sword mereka. Hinata memejamkan mata dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan.

Hinata membuka telapak tangannya dan dari sana muncul uap Es yang dengan perlahan-lahan memadat membentuk sebuah pedang. Setelah uap Es itu menghilang, terlihatlah sebuah pedang panjang berwarna Biru muda. {Err, Author bingung menjelasinnya bagaimana. Jadi bayangin aja **Excalibur** dari **SAO** , tapi keseluruhannya berwarna **Biru muda** }.

Erza memandang Elemental Sword Hinata dengan pandangan kagum. "Sugoii~!" ucap Erza kagum. Naruto memandang Ice Sword Element Hinata tanpa berkomentar.

"Hinata-chan! Boleh aku meminjam Elemental Sword-mu sebentar?" ucap Erza tiba-tiba sambil berdiri dengan pandangan berharap. Hanya sebuah anggukan pelan yang menjadi jawaban, walaupun terlihat ragu-ragu. Hinata menyodorkan Ice Sword Elementnya ke arah Erza.

"Tapi Erza-chan, ha –!" "Huuaa! Dingin! Dingin!" terlambat. Erza sudah memegang gagang Ice Sword Element dan menjerit kedinginan. Erza melepaskan pegangannya dari gagang Elemental Sword Hinata sambil mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba menghangatkannya.

Hinata dan Naruto jadi Sweetdrop saat melihat kelakuan Erza yang sepertinya sangat antusias sekali ingin meminjam Ice Sword Element dari Hinata.

Saat tangannya sudah agak hangat, Erza kembali memandang Hinata. "Hinata-chan, aku pinjam ya?" ucap Erza kembali. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan peristiwa beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Tapi Erza-c –!" "Jangan khawatir, aku sudah melapisi tanganku dengan sarung tangan besi" ucap Hinata kembali di potong oleh Erza yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengenakan sepasang sarung tangan Besi berwarna Abu-abu.

Naruto dan Hinata kembali di buat Sweetdrop. 'Sejak kapan dia membuat sarung tangan itu?' itulah isi pikiran Naruto dan Hinata. Yang entah kenapa sama, mungkin inilah yang namanya sehati, hehehe #PLAK.

Erza mengambil Elemental Sword Hinata dan memegang gagangnya dengan kedua tangan serta memposisikannya di depan tubuh, pose siap bertarung. "Lihat! Aku tidak apa-apa, efek Ice Sword Element tidak berpengaruh padaku" ucap Erza agak sombong kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

Erza mencoba beberapa gerakan tebasan seperti, Vertikal, Horizontal, Diagonal, memutar, tebasan beruntun dan beberapa gerakan lainnya.

Erza menghirup udara dan mengeluarkannya dalam hembusan nafas panjang, mengakhiri gerakan-gerakannya dan memegang Ice Sword Element dengan satu tangan serta memposisikannya di samping tubuh. "Ice Sword Element-mu cukup ringan" komentar Erza.

Erza memandang Hinata dan menyerahkan Elemental Sword Hinata kepada pemiliknya. "Arigato, Hinata-chan!" ucap Erza tersenyum.

"Sama-sama,Erza-chan!" balas Hinata dengan tersenyum juga. Hinata mengambilnya dengan satu tangannya, tapi tak lama kemudian menghilang menjadi kristal bening dan lenyap. Erza juga sudah menghilangkan sarung tangan besinya entah sejak kapan.

Entah kenapa, Naruto jadi mengingat kejadian siang tadi saat bertemu dengan sang Kaichou. Naruto memandang Hinata dan Erza yang saling tersenyum manis satu sama lain. Naruto jadi Sweetdrop. "Hinata-chan! Erza-chan!" ucap Naruto memanggil mereka berdua. Mereka berdua memandang Naruto dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar jadi pasangan Yuri ya?" tanya Naruto dengan polos tanpa dosa, tapi tubuhnya berlumuran dosa. #PLAK

1 detik, mereka mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

2 detik, Hinata jadi pucat.

3 detik, Erza menyeringai iblis.

4 det –, "TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" "Boleh juga, fufufu~" Mereka berkata bersamaan. Hinata berteriak menyangkal perkataan Naruto. sedangkan Erza ... Err ... dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan malah tertawa seperti Queen dari Parrage Gremory.

Hinata memadang Erza dengan pandang takut. Erza juga memandang Hinata, tapi dengan seringaian mesum. Seketika wajah Hinata menjadi semakin pucat melihat seringaian mesum Erza.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Hinata sudah bersembunyi di belakang punggung Naruto dengan wajah takut-takut.

Erza memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Kenapa kau menjauh dariku Hinata-chan? Apa aku menakutimu? Hiks, Hiks" ucap Erza sedih sambil berpura-pura menangis dengan mengosok-gosok matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Bahkan perkataan bernada sedih dan isakannya juga dibuat-buat.

Hinata keluar dari punggung Naruto dan duduk di samping Naruto yang sedang duduk sambil menatap Erza dengan pandangan Sweetdrop. Hinata menghadap Naruto. "Naruto-kun! Dimana kau menemukan spesies langka ini?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk Erza yang masih berpura-pura menangis dengan nada Sweetdrop.

 **'TWICH'**

Muncul 4 sudut siku-siku di dahi Erza saat mendengar panggilan Spesies langka, tangisan pura-pura Erza telah berhenti. "Entahlah, Hinata-chan. Aku rasa dia pasien RSJ yang kabur, mungkin" ucap Naruto.

 **'TWICH'**

Lagi-lagi 'Twich'nya bertambah saat mendengar kata Pasien RSJ, kali ini tangannya mulai terkepal dan wajahnya sudah merah karena kesal. "Mungkin dia hasil dari perkawinan silang antara Manusia dengan makhluk luar angkasa" Hinata menambahkan.

"Atau mung –" "AARRGG, Moou! Kalian pikir aku Alien apa?!" ucap Erza kesal sudah tidak tahan dengan hal yang akan di katakan Naruto. Entah sejak kapan, kamar ini sudah banyak sekali anak panah yang terbuat dari besi yang melayang dengan target Hinata dan Naruto.

Naruto meneguk ludah yang terasa berat, selain dari anak panah yang menargetkannya, juga karena Aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan Erza.

Hinata menunduk. "Ice Territory" gumam Hinata. Sebuah gelombang dingin secara tiba-tiba menyapu seluruh kamar ini.

 **'KRAK' 'KRAK' PYAARR'**

Semua anak panah yang melayang itu retak dan hancur menjadi kristal bening yang sangat kecil. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Erza.

"Ice Territory adalah teknik yang membuat segala sesuatu yang kuinginkan dalam jarak tertentu menjadi es dan hancur. Semakin banyak energi yang digunakan, maka semakin luas pula jangkauan jurus ini. Semua yang kau keluarkan dalam luas kamar ini akan hancur. Bagaimana Erza-chan?" ucap Hinata memberikan penjelasan mengenai jurusnya dan sedikit meremehkan pada kalimat terakhir.

Erza jadi semakin kesal dan tambah mengeluarkan hawa membunuh. Hinata hanya tersenyum, tapi senyumannya terkesan meremehkan dan aura membunuh juga terasa dari tubuhnya.

"Hei! Bisa kalian hentikan aura membunuh ini. Kalian ingin perang ya? kalian terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar tau?" ucap Naruto mencoba menghentikan pertarungan aura membunuh{?} ini. Err ... tapi sepertinya kata-katamu salah Naruto.

Ini tidak seperti perkiraan Naruto. Naruto harus meneguk ludah yang entah kenapa terasa semakin berat, wajah gugup di hiasi oleh keringat dingin akibat aura membunuh Hinata malah ditujukan untuknya plus beberapa anak panah yang terbuat dari Es melayang, menargetkan err ... Kelakiannya{?}. Sedangkan Erza terse –, ralat menyeringai melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sedang ketakutan. Seringaiannya seakan berkata : "Rasakan pembalasannya"

"Bilang hal itu sekali lagi, maka aku akan membuatmu menjadi perempuan dan kita akan menjadi pasangan Yuri bagaimana?" ucap Hinata sadis dengan senyuman manis kepada Naruto.

Naruto menjadi pucat saat mendengar ancaman Hinata. "B-baiklah, aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi!" ucap Naruto sedikit gugup. Keringat dingin semakin membanjiri wajahnya saat anak panah itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meluncur. "Ampun Hinata-sama! Aku janji tidak akan mengatakannya lagi!" ucap Naruto dengan sangat teramat takut.

Anak panah itu meluncur. "KYAAAAAA! ... ...eh?" Naruto berteriak sambil menutup mata seperti gadis yang akan di perkosa, tapi saat rasa sakit tidak datang-datang Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat Hinata sedang menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, bahunya juga bergetar seperti sedang menahan tawa.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Erza. "HAHAHAHAHA! Kau cocok sekali menjadi perempuan Naruto-kun, ups maksudku Naru-chan! HAHAHAHA!" lupakan, dia sudah guling-guling di lantai dan tertawa tidak jelas sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hihihi, Naruto-kun lucu. Aku cuma bercanda Naruto-kun. Tapi jika Naruto-kun mengatakan hal seperti tadi sekali lagi, bersiaplah menjadi perempuan" Hinata berkata dengan nada manis.

Naruto agak sedikit merinding mendengarnya, tapi itu tidak lama. Naruto menghela nafas lega. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Hinata dan Erza yang ceria. 'Setidaknya mereka tidak sedih lagi. Tapi kenapa sifat Hinata sangat banyak sih. Kadang-kadang Manis, Kadang-kadang jadi Psikopat' pikir Naruto ngeri. Naruto menjadi teringat dengan yang mau ia katakan sebelum kejadian absurd ini terjadi.

"Hinata-chan! Erza-chan!" panggil Naruto. Erza mencoba berhenti tertawa dan mengambil posisi duduk di pinggiran kasur memandang Naruto. Hinata sudah berhenti tertawa dan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Apa kalian ingin Perdamaian?" tanya Naruto to the point.

Hinata mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku ingin!" Hinata menjawab dengan mantap.

"Aku sebenarnya juga ingin sih, tapi setelah Kokabiel kubunuh. Bagaimana?" Erza mencoba menawar. 'Dia masih memikirkan dendamnya' batin Naruto sweetdrop lagi.

"Terserah kau saja. Karena kalian sama-sama menginginkan perdamaian. Jadi aku ingin kalian membantuku. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Mereka berdua mengangguk secara bersamaan. Naruto tersenyum puas. "Baguslah, aku punya rencana untuk mewujudkannya. Dan ini membutuhkan bantuan kalian" ucap Naruto. Selanjutnya Naruto menjelaskan rencananya kepada Hinata dan Erza, dan pembicaraan mereka berjalan cukup lama.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP ... 09 : 25 PM.**

Setelah pembicaraan mengenai rencana Naruto yang berlangsung cukup lama, membuat Hinata dan Erza mengantuk.

Erza kembali kekamarnya dan Naruto juga kembali kekamarnya. Tapi sebelum Naruto masuk kekamarnya, Naruto berjalan menuju kamar Raynare. Naruto membuka pintu itu sedikit dan mengintip kedalam. Dalam pengelihatannya Naruto dapat melihat Raynare dan Mittelt yang sedang tertidur dengan Mittelt yang memeluk Raynare dari samping.

Naruto tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini. Entah kenapa Naruto mengingat janjinya pada Mittelt tadi pagi. Naruto menghela nafas dan menutup pintu itu dengan pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat mengusik tidur kakak beradik itu.

Naruto berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan keluar beberapa detik kemudian. Naruto hanya mengambil jaket berwarna merah dan hitam serta kunci sepeda motornya.

Naruto turun dari lantai 2 dan keluar rumah. Menuju Garasi lalu mengambil Sepeda motor Orange-nya. Naruto melesat meninggalkan rumahnya. Sudah dipastikan tujuannya Cuma satu, yaitu sang Gubernur Ero-Da-Tenshi.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menuju Azazel yang seperti biasa sedang memancing, tentunya setelah memarkirkan sepeda motornya.

"Mau memancing?" tawar Azazel tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari alat pancingannya sambil mengangkat sebuat alat pancing dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Naruto berhenti di samping Azazel dan mengambil pancingan yang di sodorkan Azazel lalu mengambil posisi duduk bersila.

Naruto memulai acara memancingnya. Keheningan melanda sampai Naruto membuka suara. "Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Kokabiel?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Azazel balik. "Bukan aku yang bermasalah dengannya. Tapi ada orang di rumahku yang sepertinya punya dendam dengan Kokabiel" ucap Naruto mengingat Erza dan Hinata kalau masuk hitungan.

"Jadi begitu. Jadi kau mau apa? Membunuhnya? Silahkan saja! Lagipula jika dia hidup, Perdamaian akan sulit di ciptakan" ucap Azazel cuek. "Baiklah, karena kau sudah mengizinkan!" ucap Naruto.

"Kau ingat dengan Raynare, gadis Da-Tenshi yang kau berikan padaku?" tanya Naruto dan Azazel mengangguk. "Apa kau tau adik dari Raynare?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kurasa yang kau maksud itu adik angkatnya, bertubuh Loli, berambut pirang, bermata biru dan mengenakan gaun hitam berenda putih. Bukan begitu?" ucap Azazel tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari alat pancingnya.

Naruto memandang Azazel dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Kau pasti ingin bertanya bagaimana aku tau, bukan? Aku pernah melihat Raynare dengan adik angkatnya itu beberapa kali saat masih menjadi bawahanku. Jadi aku sedikit hafal dengan hal itu" ucap Azazel menebak pemikiran Naruto dengan sangat tepat.

'Kurasa kau itu hafal karena membayangkan tubuhnya dengan mesum' batin Naruto. "Jadi ada apa sebenarnya kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Azazel lagi.

Naruto sempat melupakan kenapa ia datang kesini. "Bisa kau masukkan Mittelt ke Kouh Academy? Kurasa dia akan bosan jika terus di rumah" ucap Naruto.

"Kau sangat perhatian dengannya ya? Jadi setelah mendapatkan kakaknya kau ingin adiknya juga. Aku tidak menyangka kau itu seorang Lolic –".

 **'PLAK' 'BRUKH'**

Ucapan Azazel terhenti saat Naruto mengangkat pancingannya yang mendapatkan ikan besar, dan Naruto mengayunkan pancingannya ke arah Azazel sehingga ikan besar itu menimpuk wajah Azazel dengan sangat tepat dan membuat Azazel terjatuh karena tidak siap oleh serangan{?} mendadak itu.

"Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, atau aku akan memberimu sebuah 'Hadiah Spesia!l'. Kau mengerti Azazel?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan datar dan hawa membunuh berkumpul di sekeliling tubuhnya, bahkan di tangan kanannya sudah terselimuti Api.

Azazel memegang ikan yang masih menempel di wajahnya lalu bangun dengan posisi duduk dan memasukkan ikannya ke ember miliknya. "Ha~ah, baiklah, aku mengerti. Dan hentikan hawa membunuhmu, bisa-bisa ikan disini kabur gara-gara kau" ucap Azazel agak kesal. 'Setidaknya, aku mendapat ikan yang besar, walaupun caranya tidak etis untuk orang tampan sepertiku' pikir Azazel narsis.

Naruto menghela nafas untuk menenangkan emosinya. Hawa membunuh dan Api yang menyelimuti tangannya sudah menghilang. "Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Jadi bagaimana dengan permintaanku tadi?" tanya Naruto lalu memulai kembali acara memancingnya.

"Baiklah, perlengkapannya akan aku kirim nanti pagi" ucap Azazel lalu memulai kembali memancingnya yang tertunda akibat adegan Absurd tadi.

"Apa kau punya alat yang bisa menyembunyikan Aura Da-Tenshi sampai ketingkat terendah?" tanya Naruto. "Ada. Memangnya kenapa? Raynare atau Mittlet terlibat sebuah masalah?" tanya Azazel balik.

"Mittelt terlibat sedikit masalah dengan Gremory" jelas Naruto. "Baiklah, akan aku antarkan bersamaan dengan paket sekolah Mittelt" ucap Azazel.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto! bagaimana dengan perkembanganmu menciptakan perdamaian?" tanya Azazel tiba-tiba.

"Yang menjadi masalah sekarang hanyalah Fraksi Tenshi. Untuk Fraksi Akuma, aku sudah mendapatkan cara untuk berunding dengan Maou, walaupun akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama" ucap Naruto.

"Jadi begitu. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu sedikit. Aku akan berunding dengan Michael dan dapat kupastikan dia akan menyetujuinya" ucap Azazel percaya diri sambil menghadap Naruto.

Sebenarnya berunding dengan Fraksi Tenshi tidaklah sulit. Karena jika yang di rundingkan adalah perdamaian, maka mereka pasti akan setuju. Tipikal Malaikat. Hanya saja Naruto tidak pernah bertemu dengan salah satu bagian dari Fraksi Tenshi selama di kota ini.

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan Fraksi Tenshi padamu" ucap Naruto menghadap Azazel.

"Serahkan saja padaku. Dan untuk sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita lomba memancing? Aku ingin membalas ke kalahanku waktu itu" ucap Azazel menantang. "Seperti kau bisa saja mengalahkanku" balas Naruto meremahkan.

Lomba memancing tidak resmi ini pun di mulai.

Saat sedang seriusnya memancing, Naruto berbicara. "Aku masih punya sedikit permintaan" Azazel memandang Naruto penasaran. "Aku ingin kau ..."

* * *

.

.

.

 **TIME SKIP ... 11 : 35 PM**

Perlombaan berakhir seri. Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya yang ternyata adalah ... Kantong Kresek. Lalu Naruto memasukkan semua ikan hasil tangkapannya dari dalam ember dan memasukkannya kedalam Kantong Kresek. Sepertinya Naruto memang berniat memancing deh, pakai persiapan bawa kantong kresek segala.

"Aku mau pulang ne, Azazel! Jaa ne" ucap Naruto lalu pergi sambil menenteng kantong kresek menuju sepeda motornya. Azazel hanya memberikan senyuman hingga Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

.

.

.

Naruto memasuki rumah dan berjalan menuju dapur. Naruto memasukkan kantong kresek yang berisi ikan hasil tangkapannya kedalam kulkas.

Setelah meletakkannya, Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya. Masuk kedalam kamar dan langsung berbaring di kasur dan tidak lama setelahnya dia tertidur.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP ... kamis, 19 Agustus 2014, 06 : 21 AM**

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Setelah kesadaran Naruto 100% terkumpul, barulah Naruto mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk di pinggiran kasur.

Naruto mengusap-usap matanya dan melihat ke arah jam weker digital yang ada di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Naruto sedikit terkejut saat melihat angka yang tertera di sana dan kembali menjadi normal beberapa saat kemudian.

'Aku telat bangun' pikir Naruto. Naruto lalu beranjak menuju tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual sehari-hari{Mandi}

.

.

.

Naruto sudah siap dengan pakaian sekolah yang rapi dan keluar kamar menuju ruang makan di lantai 1. Naruto melihat seluruh penghuni rumah ini sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing dan makanan untuk sarapan juga sudah tertata rapi di atas meja.

Mereka semuanya sudah mengenakan pakaian Kouh Academy khusus perempuan. Mittelt menggunakan pakaian pakaian yang sangat pas di tubuh mungilnya, sehingga membuatnya terlihat Kawaii~.

Hinata dan Erza duduk berdampingan dan Raynare dan Mittelt duduk berseberangan dengan Hinata dan Erza. Hinata menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang ada di tangga dengan senyuman. "Ohayou, Naru-kun" ucap Hinata membuat semuanya menoleh ke arah yang sama.

"Ohayou, Naruto-Kun/ Nii-chan" ucap mereka serempak dengan senyum. Naruto ikut tersenyum. "Ohayou, Minna" ucap Naruto lalu terus berjalan menuju sebuah kursi yang ada di antara Hinata dan Raynare.

Naruto duduk di kursinya. "Arigato Nii-chan sudah memesankan perlengkapan sekolah ini" ucap Mittelt sambil melihat-lihat seragamnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Mittelt yang terlihat sangat senang. "Oh iya, Naruto-kun. Ini kalung apa?" tanya Raynare sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan memperlihatkan 2 buah kalung berbandul sebelah sayap berwarna Hitam pada masing-masing kalung.

Naruto memerhatikan kalung itu sebentar dan mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Azazel kemaren malam. "Jadi ini alat yang dapat menyembunyikan aura Da-Tenshi sampai tingkat terendah" gumam Naruto tapi masih dapat di dengar oleh semuanya.

"Alat yang dapat menyembunyikan Aura Da-Tenshi? Memangnya kau membutuhkan itu untuk apa?" tanya Hinata. Semuanya mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Hinata.

"Sebenarnya itu untuk Mittelt. Mittelt mengalami sedikit masalah dengan keluarga Gremory, Jadi jika Mittelt bersekolah di Kouh Academy, ada kemungkinan Keluarga Gremory akan mengenalinya dan membunuhnya saat itu juga. jadi aku meminta alat ini kepada Azazel sebagai tindakan pencegahan" jelas Naruto.

"Tapi, kenapa ada dua?" gumam Raynare sambil memperhatikan kalung itu. "Satunya untukmu" jawab Naruto singkat.

Semuanya ber"Ooh" ria mendengar penjelasan Naruto, ... ralat, Erza hanya diam. Naruto memperhatikan hidangan-hidangan yang ada di meja makan. Ada Kare, Sop Miso, dan ... Ramen. "Siapa yang memasak ini?" tanya Naruto berusaha menahan nafsunya untuk tidak menyerang Ramen {?}.

"A-aku yang memasaknya Naruto-kun! A-apa ada masalah?" tanya Hinata gugup. Dirinya takut jika Naruto tidak menyukai masakannya, maka Naruto tidak mau dengannya lagi. Pikiranmu terlalu Paranoid, Hinata-chan -_-

"Sepertinya makanannya enak. Jadi ... Itadakimasu!" ucap Naruto lalu memulai makannya, tentunya target pertama Naruto adalah Ramen.

Semuanya memulai makannya setelah mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu' dan makan dengan tenang.

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto ingin minum, tapi gelas untuknya tidak ada. "Are, gelasku mana?" ucap Naruto kebingungan saat gelas untuknya tidak ada di meja.

"Mungkin masih ada di dapur" ucap Raynare. Naruto ingin beranjak menuju dapur tapi Erza menghentikannya. "Tidak perlu. ini!" ucap Erza memperlihatkan sebuah bola besi seukuran bola kasti yang melayang di telapak tangan kanannya. Bola besi itu berubah bentuk membentuk sebuah Gelas tinggi. Erza menyerahkannya kepada Naruto dan di sambut oleh Naruto.

"Airnya ya? Hm" Naruto bergumam. Naruto mengangkat telapak tangannya. Dari telapak tangan Naruto muncul sebuah bola air seukuran bola kasti. Naruto memasukkan bola air itu kedalam gelas, dan anehnya, gela itu langsung penuh dengan Air.

Naruto ingin meminumnya, tapi saat tinggal beberapa senti gelas itu mencapai bibirnya, Naruto menghentikan niatnya dan meletakkan gelas itu keatas meja.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan khawatir. "Entah kenapa aku ingin sesuatu yang agak dingin" ucap Naruto jujur.

"Kalau begitu ..." ucap Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya. Hinata menyentuh ujung gelas Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya dan gelas itu mengeluarkan uap dingin. "Nah, sudah dingin" lanjut Hinata lalu menjauhkan jarinya.

 **['Kenapa kekuatan kami digunakan untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti ini?']** batin para Dragon Element pundung.

Naruto langsung meminum air dari gelas itu dalam beberapa kali tegukan. Naruto membulatkan matanya dan memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan ekspresinya agak meringis. Naruto menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja dengan tangan yang masih memegangi kepalanya.

Semua yang melihat itu menjadi khawatir. "Apa yang kau masukkan kedalam air itu Hinata-chan?" tanya Raynare dengan pandangan panik melihat Naruto yang menunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Aku tidak memasukkan apa-apa. Naruto-kun kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata yang ikutan panik.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan masih memegang kepalanya dan ekspresi wajahnya masih terlihat meringis. "Otak-ku beku" gumam Naruto membuat semuanya menjadi Sweetdrop.

"Kupikir kau kenapa-napa!"

"Kalau bercanda itu jangan berlebihan!"

"Kau membuat kami khawatir tau!"

"Ha~ah membosankan, kenapa tidak keracunan saja sekalian~"

Semua pasang mata tertuju kepada Erza yang mengucapkan perkataan terakhir dengan ekspresi bosan dan tanpa dosa. 'Sialan kau Erza! Kau mendoakan aku keracunan ya?' batin Naruto kesal.

Melihat semuanya sedang menatapnya, membuat Erza bingung. "Ada apa?" tanya Erza dengan polos. Hinata ingin angkat bicara, sebelum ...

"Sudahlah. Bisa-bisa kita terlambat kesekolah!" ... Naruto angkat bicara lebih dulu sambil menunjuk jam Digital miliknya yang menunjukkan angka 07 : 23.

Semuanya menghala nafas dan berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil menenteng tas. Kecuali Naruto yang sedang membereskan bekas sarapan. Setelah selesai membereskan semanya, baru Naruto menyusul keluar rumah dan berjalan menuju Kouh Academy.

.

.

.

Naruto beserta Raynare, Mittelt, Hinata dan Erza memasuki area halaman Kouh Academy dengan tenang. Dan seperti biasa ; teriakan akan menyambut mereka.

Naruto terus saja berjalan dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan yang semakin hari semakin membahana itu. Saat baru memasuki Koridor sekolah, Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan sehingga membuat semua Hinata dan kawan-kawan ikut berhenti dan memandang Naruto dengan bingung.

Naruto berbalik menghadap Erza dan kawan-kawan. "Mittelt-chan, Raynare-chan, kalian pakailah kalung itu sekarang!" ucap Naruto dan di ikuti oleh Raynare dan Mittelt dengan mengenakan kalung berbandul sebelah sayap Hitam itu dileher mereka.

"Kalian semua kekelaslah lebih dulu. Kecuali Mittelt, kau harus ikut aku ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mengurus kemasukanmu ke sekolah ini" lanjut Naruto memberikan intruksi.

Semuanya mengangguk dan mulai pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Mittelt yang masih disana. "Ayo Mitttelt-chan" ucap Naruto lalu menggandeng tangan Mittelt untuk mengikutinya berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, Mittelt menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah merona dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

.

.

.

Di lantai dua bangunan sekolah, terdapat Rias Gremory dan Himejima Akeno yang sedang memandang ke halaman sekolah lewat jendela, lebih tepatnya ke arah Naruto dan kawan-kawannya yang baru saja memasuki area Kouh Academy.

"Kau yakin ingin mengajaknya bergabung, Buchou?" tanya Akeno yang tumben-tumbennya bicara serius tanpa logat bicara khasnya. "Aku sangat yakin Akeno. Dia pasti cukup kuat untuk bisa mengalahkan Riser" ucap Rias dengan sangat yakin.

"Jadi kau pikir kami tidak cukup kuat untuk bertarung mengalahkan Riser, Buchou?" tanya Akeno lagi dengan nada agak kecewa. "Bukan begitu Akeno. Aku hanya ingin meningkatkan kemungkinan menang kita" ucap Rias menyangkal.

Akeno menghela nafas. "Baiklah, Buchou. Aku tidak akan mempertanyakannya lagi" balas Akeno pasrah.

Rias memandang kebawah, lebih tepatnya kearah Naruto. "Namikaze Naruto" gumam Rias dengan pelan.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Mittelt sudah sampai di depan pintu coklat yang bertuliskan 'Head Master Room' diatasnya. Naruto mengetuk pintu itu tiga kali sampai ada perintah yang mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Naruto membuka pintu itu dan menyeret Mittelt memasuki ruangan itu. Naruto menutup pintu itu dan mendorong Mittelt agar berhadapan dengan Kepala Sekolah.

"Murid Baru?" tanya Kepala sekolah sambil memperhatikan Mittelt. "Hai'" ucap Mittelt. Kepala sekolah mencari sesuatu dari laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah map merah.

"Namikaze Mittelt, 15 tahun dan adik dari Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Kepala sekolah lagi. Mittelt tidak langsung menjawab dan memandang Naruto yang ada di belakangnya dengan pandangan yang seakan berkata : Bagaimana ini?

Mengerti dengan pandangan Mittelt, Naruto memandang Mittelt dan menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara, gerakan mulut Narto seakan berkata : Tidak apa-apa, jawablah. Mittelt mengangguk dan memandang kepala sekolah. "Hai'" ucap Mittelt.

"Hmm, kau akan di tempatkan di kelas 1-A. Namikaze-san, bisa kau antar dia kekelasnya?" tanya Kepala sekolah kepada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. "Hai', Wakarimashita! Ayo, Mittelt-chan!" ucap Naruto sambil membuka pintu. Mittelt membungkuk dan mengucapkan 'Arigato' kepada kepala sekolah lalu menegakkan badannya kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menyusul Naruto yang sudah ada di luar ruangan.

.

.

.

"Baiklah" gumam Naruto tersenyum. Naruto memandang kedepan dan menggeser pintu. Saat pintu kelas itu sudah terbuka, Naruto dapat melihat semua pasang mata menatap ke arahnya, termasuk guru wanita yang ada di depan kelas dan sepertinya sedang menerangkan pelajaran sebelum Naruto datang. Naruto dan Mittelt berjalan menuju samping guru wanita itu.

"Maaf menggangu pelajarannya, Sensei" ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya kearah guru wanita itu. Naruto menegakkan badannya. "Saya membawa murid baru" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Mittelt yang ada di samping kirinya.

Naruto beralih memandang murid-murid yang masih diam tak bersuara. "Gomen, Minna-san, sudah menyita waktu belajar kalian. Kalau begitu, saya permisi Minna-san, Sensei!" ucap Naruto sambil menampilkan senyuman ramah dan berjalan keluar kelas.

Sebelum menutup pintu kelas, Naruto berbalik menghadap Mittelt. "Belajar yang rajin Mittelt-chan" ucap Naruto masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya, lalu menutup pintu.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"KYAAA, NARUTO-SENPAI SANGAT RAMAH!"

"SENYUMANNYA SANGAT MEMPESONA!"

"SENPAI SANGAT TAMPAN!"

Kelas yang di dominasi oleh para siswi ini menjadi sangat ribut beberapa detik setelah Naruto menutup pintu, walaupun ada beberapa yang diam seperti gadis Loli berambut Putiih keperakan dan beriris emas, Toujou Koneko. Juga ada Siswa, tapi itu hanya sedikit dan mereka semua ... pundung dengan awan hitam diatas kepala mereka. Bahkan guru wanita yang tadi sempat bengong, menjadi bersemu merah. Ckckck, dasar guru pedophile.

Mittelt juga merona saat melihat senyuman Naruto yang ditujukan padanya, yah, walaupun sedikit. Guru wanita yang paling awal dapat menormalkan dirinya dan menyuruh semua orang untuk diam. Kemudian guru wanita itu menyuruh Mittelt untuk memperkenalkan diri.

.

.

.

Kita beralih kepada Naruto yang ada di depan pintu kelasnya. Naruto menggeser pintu kelas itu dan semua mata {lagi-lagi} memandangnya. "Gomenasai, sensei. Tadi aku mengantar murid baru kekelas 1-A" ucap Naruto memberikan alasan dengan jujur.

"Baiklah Namikaze-san. Silahkan duduk" ucap sensei menerima alasan Naruto dan mempersilahkan Naruto duduk. "Hai' Sensei" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Naruto duduk dengan santai sambil memandang kedapan.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana dengan Mittelt-chan?" tanya Raynare dengan khawatir. Naruto menoleh kesamping. "Tenang saja. Dia ada di kelas 1-A. Walaupun disana ada Youkai Nekomata, tapi aku yakin Mittelt tidak akan di kenali" ucap Naruto pelan, mencoba meredakan kekhawatiran Raynare.

Raynare menghela nafas lega dan memandang kedapan. Naruto juga memandang kedepan, memerhatikan sanga guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran tentang Fisika. Walaupun Naruto sudah menguasai hal itu, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk memperhatikan bukan.

* * *

.

.

.

 **TIME SKIP ... Pulang**

Setelah bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua penghuni kelas mulai keluar, tapi Naruto lebih memilih menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan tangannyan sebagai bantal sambil memejamkan mata.

"Naruto-kun! Ayo kita ke atap sekolah" ucap Hinata sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto. Erza dan Raynare juga sudah berdiri disamping Naruto. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan mengambil posisi duduk normal. "Baiklah, baiklah" ucap Naruto pasrah lalu berdiri dan berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu kelas.

Baru saja Naruto keluar kelas, seorang siswi terkenal berambut merah panjang sudah berdiri di depannya, Rias Gremory. Sepertinya Rias sudah menunggu Naruto dari tadi.

Naruto memandang Rias dengan pandang bingung. "Maaf, ada apa ya Gremory-Senpai?" tanya Naruto sopan, sebenarnya dia sudah tau apa maksud dari kedatangan Rias dengan otaknya. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Namikaze-san. Mau kan?" ucap Rias tersenyum manis.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. 'Saatnya berakting' batin Naruto. Naruto menoleh kebelakang, ke arah Erza, Raynare dan Mittelt. "Kalian duluan saja ke atap. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Gremory-Senpai" ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum.

Hinata dan Erza tersenyum karena mengerti dengan arti senyuman Naruto. "Baiklah. Ayo Ray-chan, kita jemput Mittelt-chan dulu" ucap Erza lalu menyeret Raynare menuju kelas 1-A, Hinata juga mengikuti dari belakang. "Jaa ne, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata sambil menoleh tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Saat mereka sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Naruto memandang Rias. "Kita bicara di taman belakang sekolah saja bagaimana?" tanya Naruto. "Boleh saja" ucap Rias.

Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan lebih dulu, lalu menoleh kebelakang. "Ayo, senpai" ucap Naruto kepada Rias yang masih diam di tempat. Rias tersadar dari lamunannya. "Hai'" ucap Rias lalu berlari kecil menuju Naruto yang sudah agak jauh.

Naruto menoleh sambil tersenyum dan berjalan lebih cepat lagi, sehingga membuat Rias harus berlari lebih cepat lagi. "Tunggu sebentar, Namikaze-san!" ucap Rias sambil terus berlari mengejar Naruto. "Kau lambat sekali, Senpai" ejek Naruto sambil memperlambat jalannya.

Rias berhasil mengejar Naruto dan berjalan di sampingnya. "Aku kan perempuan, jadi wajar kalau aku lambat. Lagipula kau yang berjalan terlalu cepat" ucap Rias cemberut. Bohong, sebenarnya Rias bisa saja mengejar Naruto dengan cepat, tapi dengan menggunakan kekuatan Iblisnya.

"Hehehe, Gomenne Senpai" ucap Naruto nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah. Rias entah kenapa tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa. Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan" ucap Rias sambil tersenyum. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju taman belakang sekolah.

.

.

.

Taman Belakang Sekolah. Taman yang terletak di belakang sekolah ini suasananya sangat sepi, karena memang jarang ada yang kesini. Tempat ini seperti tidak pernah terjamah sama sekali, banyaknya pepohonan Hijau yang rindang menambahkan kesan alami dari tempat ini.

"Ayo kita kesana senpai!" ajak Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku panjang berwarna Coklat yang berada di bawah pohon besar yang rindang. Naruto menggenggam tangan Rias dan menariknya menuju bangku itu.

Rias yang di tarik hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Naruto. Setelah sampai, Naruto melepaskan tangan Rias dan duduk di bangku itu. Rias merasa kecewa entah kenapa saat pegangan tangan hangat itu terlepas, dia merasa ingin menggenggam tangan itu lebih lama lagi.

"Senpai, kenapa hanya berdiri? Ayo duduk" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Rias tersadar dari lamunannya karena mendengar perkataan Naruto. Rias duduk di samping Naruto dengan anggun.

Rias tidak membuka suara sama sekali. Jadi Naruto berniat membuka pembicaraan. "Senpai ada masalah ya?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang penasaran. Rias memandang Naruto dengan wajah terkejut. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Rias balik, terkejut.

Naruto memandang Rias dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Jadi tebakanku benar ya?" bohong, itu bukan tebakan. Faktanya Naruto melihat sendiri kejadian sebenarnya. "Tebakan?" ucap Rias dengan pelan, wajahnya juga terlihat bingung.

"Lupakan saja senpai. Dan bisa berhenti memanggilku dengan Marga-ku? Panggil saja aku Naruto" ucap Naruto lagi. Rias tersenyum. "Baiklah, Naruto-s –" "Tanpa Suffiks –san" potong Naruto meralat ucapannya saat merasa Rias akan mengucapkan suffiks –san.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah memanggilku dengan Marga atau Suffiks senpai. Bagaimana Naruto-kun?" balas Rias dengan tersenyum manis. "Karena saya adalah adik kelas, jadi sudah kewajiban saya memanggil anda senpai" balas Naruto dengan halus dan sopan.

Rias menghela nafas. "Baiklah" ucap Rias pasrah dengan wajah murung. Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Bagaimana kalau Rias-senpai?" usul Naruto menghentikan Rias yang murung.

Rias berhenti murung saat mendengar ucapan Naruto dan menggantinya dengan senyum manis. "Boleh" ucap Rias semangat. Entah kenapa, bagian hatinya merasa senang saat Naruto menyebut namanya.

"Oh iya Rias-senpai. Boleh aku tau apa masalah senpai?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan. Rias tidak menjawab secara langsung dan seperti sedang berpikir.

Pikiran jahil Naruto aktif, batin Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Masalah Cinta? Perjodohan yang di paksakan? Calon tunangan yang arogan dan angkuh?" ucap Naruto blak-blakkan. Rias memandang Naruto dengan pandangan {lagi-lagi} terkejut. 'Bagaimana dia tahu semuanya? Apa jangan-jangan dia ...' "Hahaha, kau lucu Rias-senpai, aku Cuma berbicara asal-asalan, hahaha!" Naruto tertawa melihat pandangan terkejut Rias yang entah sudah berapa kali dia lihat selama berada di Dimensi ini.

'Dia bilang 'asal-asalan'? tapi kenapa tebakannya benar semua?!' batin Rias. "Berhenti tertawa, Naruto-kun" ucap Rias karena Naruto masih saja tertawa. Naruto mencoba berhenti tertawa, tapi bahunya tetap bergetar menahan tawa. Setelah rasa ingin tertawa sudah sepenuhnya hilang, barulah Naruto memandang Rias dengan senyum tipis.

"Sebaiknya senpai curhat saja padaku. Siapa tahu aku bisa bantu. Dan tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyebarkannya" Rias tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kecuali ke beberapa fans senpai yang ingin mengetahuinya dengan imbalan uang, hehehe" Naruto terkekeh pelan saat mengatakannya.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak Rias sambil berdiri dari bangku dengan tatapan kesal kepada Naruto. Naruto lagi-lagi terkekeh melihat reaksi Rias. "Gomen, gomen, Aku Cuma bercanda Rias-senpai. Kurasa, aku orang pertama yang melihat sifat Rias-senpai yang seperti ini. Ah kenapa aku tidak bawa kamera saja biar bisa memotret ekspresi senpai dan menjualnya. Pasti laku keras, Hahaha" Naruto lagi-lagi tertawa karena ekspresi Rias semakin terlihat kesal.

"Na-Ru-To" Rias berbicara dengan kepala menunduk dan nada bicaranya juga rendah. Tanpa Rias sadari, dia mengeluarkan aura iblisnya dan sayap iblisnya juga terbentang di punggungnya.

 **'Cekrek'**

Naruto dengan jahil memotret Rias dengan kamera Hp-nya. "Yang ini akan pasti akan sangat mahal" ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan hasil potretnya, tanpa menyadari energi Power of Destruction mulai berkobar-kobar di sekeliling tubuh Rias.

"Coba lihat, Rias-senpai! Bagaim –"

 **'DHUAAR'**

Bangku taman itu itu hancur oleh bola Power of Destruction berskala kecil yang di lemparkan Rias. Tampaknya Rias tidak menyadari kalau tujuan awalnya terlupakan.

Rias mencoba menormalkan dirinya dengan menghela nafas berulang kali. Rias berhasil, Sayap Iblisnya sudah menghilang, dan aura Power of Destruction dan aura Iblisnya juga berangsur-angsur hilang.

"Are?" itulah reaksi Rias saat melihat bangku taman yang hancur tanpa sisa. "Itu sangat berbahaya lho, Rias-senpai!" Rias mendongak ke atas pohon dengan wajah yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya terlihat, terkejut.

Disana, Naruto duduk dengan kaki berjuntai pada salah satu dahan pohon dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya. Naruto mengangkat tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan Hp-nya dengan gambar ... yang baru saja di dapatnya.

"Rias-senpai! Apa kau tidak sadar, sudah menunjukkan salah satu ekstensi Fraksi Akuma pada Manusia biasa sepertiku?" tanya Naruto dengan senyuman jahil yang senantiasa ada dibibirnya. Rias shock, dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia sudah menunjukkan identitas aslinya, ini semua akibat rasa kesalnya kepada Naruto.

Naruto melompat turun kedepan Rias. Setelah mendarat dengan sempurna, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya di kepala merah Rias, lalu mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut. "Gomenne, Rias-senpai. Sepertinya aku telah membuatmu sangat kesal ya?" Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Rias merona mendapat perlakuan dari Naruto. Tapi dia segera menyadari satu hal dan melompat mundur. "Dilihat dari reaksimu, kau sudah mengenal dunia Supranatural. Dan kau dapat menghindari Power of Destruction dengan mudah. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Rias serius dengan posisi siaga.

Naruto mengeleng-geleng dan mengoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Inilah yang dinamakan sebagai Teka-Teki. Permainannya tidak akan seru jika aku mengatakannya, jadi kau harus menebaknya Rias-senpai" bukannya memberikan jawaban, tapi malah memberikan sebuah perintah secara tidak langsung.

"Yang perlu senpai ketahui hanyalah, aku bukan lawan. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Anggap saja aku ini Teman bagaimana? Rias-senpai bisa menceritakan masalah-masalah senpai padaku. Dan aku akan membantu sebisa-ku" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum 5 jari.

Naruto melompat ke dahan pohon yang cukup besar yang ada di atasnya dan kemudian duduk dengan kaki menjuntai sambil memandang kearah Rias yang ada di bawah. "Naiklah Rias-senpai. Ceritakan semua masalahmu. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menjahili senpai lagi" ucap Naruto dengan jari yang membentuk huruf 'V'.

Rias tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya dan terbang kedahan tempat Naruto duduk, kemudian duduk sambil menjuntaikan kaki di samping kanan Naruto lalu menghilangkan sayap iblisnya.

Rias lalu bercerita masalah pertunangannya dengan sangat rinci dan juga mengatakan keinginannya untuk merekrut Naruto menjadi bagian dari Parragenya dengan imbalan yang sangat di inginkan oleh kebanyakan Manusia biasa.

Naruto tersenyum dan menghadap kedepan. "Tawaranmu sangat menarik. Tapi gomen, aku menolaknya karena aku ingin menjalani hidup dan matiku sebagai Manusia seutuhnya. Jadi sekali lagi gomen, Rias-senpai" ucap Naruto menolak dengan halus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan tetap menatap lurus kedepan.

Rias tersenyum, padahal di hatinya dia kecewa karena tidak bisa membuat Naruto menjadi Parragenya. "Tak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aku mengerti" ucap Rias berusaha menutupi rasa kecewanya, hal itu membuat senyumannya terlihat pahit dan di paksakan.

Naruto memandangnya. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu mengusap puncak kepala Rias dengan lembut. "Maaf, kalau jawabanku membuat senpai kecewa. Tapi aku akan mendukung senpai untuk memenangkan Rating Game" ucap Naruto berusaha menghibur Rias dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun" ucap Rias. Kali ini senyuman Rias manis mulai kembali berada di wajah manisnya.

Naruto melihat ke arah Jam tangan Digitalnya. "Sepertinya sudah sangat lama kita berbicara. Aku harus segera pulang" gumam Naruto agak keras supaya dapat di dengar Rias. Naruto meloncat dan mendarat dengan sempurna.

Naruto berbalik dan mengadah ke arah Rias yang masih ada di atas dahan pohon. "Hidupmu adalah milikmu, jangan biarkan orang lain menguasainya. Jika mereka mencoba menguasaimu, maka lawan dan bertarunglah. Berjuanglah senpai, aku akan mendukungmu. Jaa ne!" ucap Naruto lalu berbalik dan mulai berlari menjauh dari tempat itu.

Rias memandang punggung Naruto yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya sampai akhirnya benar-benar menghilang. Rias tersenyum sambil memegangi bagian dada tempat hatinya berada, entah kenapa hatinya berdetak dengan cepat saat mengingat semua yang Naruto lakukan padanya.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari sampai taman belakang sekolah beserta Rias tidak terlihat lagi. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti saat melihat sebuah sosok berambut merah panjang yang bersandar pada batang pohon seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

Naruto berjalan santai menuju sosok itu dan berhenti ketika sudah cukup dekat. "Akting yang bagus. Tapi kau sangat lama. Dan, kau berniat menjadikannya salah satu Haremmu ya?" ucap sosok itu menyindir.

"Sudahlah. Bisa kita lupakan hal ini. Apa Sona sudah ada disana?" tanya Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat membahas sindiran dari Erza.

"Kau yang membuat kami menunggu" ucap Erza dengan kesal. "Baiklah, ayo!" ucap Naruto lalu berlari dengan tujuan Atap Sekolah. Erza juga berlari mengejar Naruto dari belakang.

.

.

.

Di atap sekolah sudah ada Hinata yang sedang tiduran telentang menghadap langit dengan kaki yang menjuntai di pinggiran atap sekolah, Raynare dan Mittelt yang sedang duduk dengan kaki berjuntai dan mengobrol entah apa di pinggiran atap sekolah beberapa meter dari Hinata.

Juga ada Kaichou dan Fuku-Kaichou yang sedang bersandar pada dinding samping pintu atap sekolah. Sang Fuku-Kaichou, atau lebih tepatnya Tsubaki Shinra sedang mendekap sebuah Map merah yang entah apa isinya. Wajah meraka berdua sama, sama datar, bahkan melebihi kedataran Oppai sang Kaichou. #PLAK

"Kau lama sekali, Naruto-kun! Aku sampai bosan menunggu tau!" teriak Hinata kesal seraya duduk memandang Pintu atap sekolah. Perhatian Raynare dan Mittelt juga tertuju ke arah yang sama. Sedangkan Sona dan Tsubaki tetap diam tak bergerak seperti patung.

Pintu atap sekolah terbuka dan dari sana muncul dua orang berbeda Gender, yaitu Naruto dan Erza. "Gomenne, Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto merasa bersalah. Sedangkan Hinata hanya membuang pandangannya kesamping.

Naruto menutup pintu dan menghadap ke arah Sona. "Bagaimana dengan pesananku?" tanya Naruto.

"Tsubaki!" ucap Sona memberi isyarat. "Hai', Kaichou" Tsubak menjawab dengan kalem dan berdiri menghadap Naruto lalu menyerahkan Map yang sedang di dekapnya.

Naruto mengambilnya lalu membuka Map yang berisikan beberapa berkas, dan membalik-balik halamannya satu persatu. Naruto tersenyum tipis membacanya berkas-berkas yang berisikan Profil lengkap dari Parrage Gremory beserta kemampuan masing-masing dan keterangan sebuah pulau pribadi yang mengatas namakan Gremory.

Jika kalian bertanya, bagaimana Naruto dapat memesan berkas-berkas ini. Anggap saja Naruto menemui Sona pada waktu Istirahat untuk memesannya.

"Bagus" gumam Naruto mengomentari. Naruto lalu menyerahkan Map itu kepada Erza yang ada di sampingnya. Erza berjalan menuju Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya sambil membuka dan membaca Map itu dengan Hinata. "Jadi ini yang kau maksud 'dengan caramu sendiri'; kau ingin melatih mereka" ucap Sona menganalisis.

"Kau dapat menyimpulkan sendiri tanpa perlu kuberitahu. Tipikal keluarga Sitri" ucap Naruto mengomentari. "Ku serahkan urusan sekolah kami padamu. Ayo minna, kita pulang!" ucap Naruto.

"Hai'" ucap semuanya lalu berjalan keluar atap, Naruto sudah pergi dari sana lebih dulu sepertinya.

Sona menghela nafas. "Kuharap mereka dapat melatih Rias dengan baik" gumam Sona menatap langit. "Ayo, Tsubaki! Masih banyak pekerjaan OSIS yang belum di selesaikan" lanjut Sona lalu berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah dengan Tsubaki di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah. Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju tangga menuju lantai dua. "Naruto-kun!" baru di anak tangga pertama, Naruto harus menghentikan langkahnya saat Raynare memanggil namanya. Naruto menoleh ke arah Raynare dan yang lainnya yang ada di depan pintu. "Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kalian bicarakan waktu di atap tadi?" tanya Raynare dan di beri anggukan oleh Mittelt. Karena memang kenyataannya mereka tidak tau apa-apa mengenai rencana Naruto, Erza dan Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Erza-chan! Bisa kalian menjelaskannya pada mereka?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Hai'" ucap Hinata. Sedangkan Erza berbeda. "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menjelaskannya sendiri?" tanya Erza menyelidik.

"Ada hal yang ingin aku lakukan. Jadi untuk hal ini, aku serahkan kepada kalian" ucap Naruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Ha~ah, dasar, dia itu" Erza mendesah pasrah. Hinata memberikan angguka setuju. "Ray-chan, Mittelt-chan. Ayo kita keruang tamu, kami akan menjelaskannya disana" ucap Hinata.

Raynare dan Mittetl mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu, di ikuti oleh Erza dan Hinata.

* * *

.

.

.

 **TIME SKIP ... Jum'at, 20 Agustus 2014, 07 : 05 AM, Rumah Naruto.**

Raynare dan Mittelt sudah berpakaian Kouh Academy dengan rapi dan sekarang sedang sarapan dengan tenang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka disini. Mittelt setelah selesai makan, mengedarkan pandangannya. "Nee-chan! Naru-nii, Erza-nee dan Hina-nee mana?" tanya Mittelt. Sepertinya dia lupa dengan rencana yang di jelaskan oleh Erza dan Hinata kemaren.

"Mereka sudah berangkat" jawab Raynare. Mittelt mengangguk. "Ha~ah, aku harap, nanti mereka bawa oleh-oleh" gumam Mittelt.

Raynare tersenyum mendengar gumaman Mittelt. "Sudahlah, ayo kita berangkat!" ucap Raynare sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. "Ah, Nee-chan, tunggu!" Mittelt berdiri lalu menuju Raynare yang sudah berada di ambang pintu.

.

.

.

Di sebuah pulau terpencil milik pribadi, lebih tepatnya milik Gremory. Terdapat sebuah Training Ground luas yang di tengahnya terdapat 6 orang {Iblis} dengan pakaian olahraga. Orang {Ibils} yang ada disana adalah, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Yuuto Kiba, Toujo Koneko, Asia Argento dan terakhir, Hyoudou Issei.

"Minna, berlatihlah dengan sungguh-sungguh dan akan kita pastikan bahwa kita dapat memenangkan Rating Game ini!" ucap Rias dengan lantang. "Hai', Buchou!" ucap semuanya.

"Baiklah, YOSH. Aku pasti akan ber ...! Minna, awas di atas!" teriak Issei saat melihat sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari atas langit, bukan cahaya Matahari melesat menuju ke arah mereka. Semuanya terkejut dengan peringatan Issei dan melompat menjauhkan diri dari tempat mereka berkumpul.

 **'DHUUAAR'**

Bekas tempat mereka berkumpul tadi hancur menjadi kawah dengan diameter yang cukup luas akibat sesuatu seperti petir yang menyambar di siang hari yang cerah. Beruntung mereka berhasil menyelamatkan diri berkat peringatan Issei.

Debu akibat ledakan mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan sosok yang sedang berlutut di tengah kawah itu. Sosok itu berpakaian serba Hitam mulai dari jaket, celana panjangnya dan sarung tangannya dan juga mengenakan Helm Hitam berbentuk Rubah.

Sosok itu berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat semua Parrage Rias Gremory beserta Rias yang mengelilingi kawah itu dengan siaga. Rias yang siap dengan tubuh yang diselimuti Aura Power of Destruction-nya, Akeno dengan petir yang mengelilingi tubuhnya, Koneko yang sedang dalam posisi siaga bertarung, dan Yuuto dengan pedang Holy Erasernya. Sedangkan Asia, dia ada di balik punggung Issei.

Pandangan sosok itu terhenti pada Issei yang sudah siap dengan Boosted Gear-nya. " **Instingmu cukup tajam untuk dapat mempredeksikan seranganku, Sekiryuutei** " ucap sosok itu dengan suara berat, entah karena efek Helm itu atau memang suaranya yang begitu, entahlah.

" **Tapi, ... Jangan Cuma fokus padaku. Perhatikan kaki kalian!** " perintah sosok itu, membuat semua yang mendengarnya bingung. Mereka semua memandang kaki mereka masing-masing dan melihat bahwa tanah yang mereka pijak bukanlah lagi tanah berwarna Coklat, tapi berwarna Biru muda seperti Es. Dan sebagai tambahan, kaki mereka di bungkus oleh Es yang berasal dari tanah Es yang mereka pijak. Mereka semua terkejut dan tidak bisa menggerakkan kaki mereka sama sekali.

" **Perhatikan di atas kalian!** " ucap sosok itu lagi. Mereka mengadah dan lagi-lagi menjadi terkejut. Di atas mereka, terdapat berbagai macam senjata yang melayang di udara. Mulai dari Tombak, Anak Panah, Pedang, Trisula bahkan juga ada Peluru Meriam dan semuanya terbuat dari Besi.

Mereka kembali menatap ketengah kawah dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. " **Kalian sangat mudah untuk di bunuh dengan tingkat kewaspadaan kalian yang rendah** " mereka semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berada beberapa meter di belakang Rias dan menemukan sosok yang awalnya ada di tengah kawah berada di sana dengan dua sosok lainnya yang sama-sama berpakaian serba Hitam. Yang membedakan hanyalah Helm.

Sosok yang pertama kali mereka lihat dengan Helm Rubah ada di tengah, di kirinya terdapat sosok dengan Helm Elang dan di kanannya terdapat sosok dengan Helm Kelinci lengkap dengan telinga Kelinci.

" **Lepaskan mereka!** " perintah sosok yang di tengah kepada dua sosok yang ada di sampingnya. " **Wakatta** " gumam sosok yang di panggil Glamios. Sosok yang berada di kiri hanya diam.

Es yang memerangkap kaki mereka menghilang dan tanah kembali normal, begitu juga dengan senjata-senjata yang melayang di sekeliling Rias dan Parragenya. Setelah terbebas dari Es yang membelenggu pergerakan mereka, mereka semua berkumpul dengan Rias menghadap ketiga sosok misterius itu dengan posisi siaga bertarung masing-masing. Asia tidak ikut dan lebih memlilih bersembunyi dibalik punggung Issei, dia memang bukan Tipe petarung.

"Siapa kalian dan apa mau kalian?" tanya Rias dengan keras. " **Kurasa dengan ini, kau akan ingat** " ucap sosok berhelm Rubah sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Partikel cahaya berkumpul dan memadat membentuk sebuah pedang Elemental Sword, Sword Of Five Element.

"Pedang itu!" ucap Akeno terkejut. Rias juga sama terkejutnya. "Kau, Helios!" ucap Rias terkejut.

"Buchou, siapa dia?" tanya Issei karena melihat Rias yang sepertinya mengenal sosok tersebut. "Dia sosok yang waktu itu, saat penyelamatan Asia. Aku dan Akeno bertemu dengannya saat dia menyelamatkan seorang Da-Tenshi" jelas Rias.

Sosok berhelm Elang juga mengangkat tangan kanannya. Partikel cahaya berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah pedang Elemental Sword, Steel Sword Element.

"Pedang itu!" dengan reaksi yang sama, Issei, Kiba dan Koneko terkejut saat melihat pedang yang di pegan sosok berhelm Elang. "Pedang itu! Itu artinya, dia yang membantai Exorcist liar dalam sekali serang malam itu" Issei berkata dengan nada ngeri saat mengingat kejadian waktu dia menyelamatkan gadis pirang di belakangnya ini.

" **Kurasa kami harus memperkenalkan diri dulu, sebelum membunuh kalian semua!** " ucap sosok di tengah. Rias dan Parragenya meneguk ludah yang terasa berat saat mendengarnya. " **Kalian dapat memanggilku Helios** " lanjut sosok itu.

" **Ferros** " ucap sosok berhelm Elang dengan singkat padat dan bermakna{?}. " **Watashi no namae wa, Glamios desu, Yoroshiku** " sosok berhelm kelinci berkata dengan nada ceria dan agak kekanak-kanakkan.

" **Saatnya membunuh kalian semua, termasuk kau Rias Gremory** " ucap Helios sambil menodongkan ujung Elemental Swordnya ke arah Rias. Rias membentangkan tangannya, seolah sedang membentengi Parragenya. "Jika kau ingin membunuhku, bunuhlah aku! Tapi jangan pernah menyakiti Parrageku!" ucap Rias dengan lantang.

" **Ha~ah, membosankan kalau kau langsung menyerahkan diri. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat taruhan?** " tanya Helios dengan nada bosan. "Taruhan?" ulang Rias dengan nada bingung.

" **Aku tahu apa masalahmu, jadi bagaimana kalau kita melakukan Duel? Aku akan melawan kalian semua. Jika aku menang, maka aku akan membunuh kalian. Tapi jika aku kalah, maka kau boleh memilih salah satu dari kami sebagai anggota Parragemu. Bagaimana, Gremory-san?** " tawar Helios.

Rias tampak berpikir sejenak dan kemudian memandang Naruto serius. "Baiklah, aku terima" ucap Rias membuat 3 orang misterius itu menyeringai dari balik Helm.

"Buchou" Issei memanggil Rias dengan khawatir, anggota Parrage yang lain juga memandang Rias dengan khawatir. "Kita tidak punya pilihan. Di terima atau tidak, kita juga akan di bunuh. Lebih baik kita bertarung walaupun kemungkinan menang sangat kecil" ucap Rias mengerti dengan kekhawatian Issei dan juga Parragenya. 'Lawan dan Bertarunglah. Bukan begitu, Naruto-kun' batin Rias melanjutkan.

" **Baguslah. Ferros, Glamios** " ucap Helios memberi isyarat. Glamios dan Ferros mengangguk dan melompat ke pohon terdekat, jarak yang cukup untuk memperhatikan pertarungan. " **Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai ...** " Helios memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dengan pedangnya yang di posisikan di depan badan.

Rias dan Parragenya juga bersiaga. " **... Sekarang!** " lanjut Helios dan melesat menuju Rias dan Parragenya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kiba balas melesat ke arah Helios dengan pedang Holy Eraser di tangannya. Jarak antara Helios dengan Kiba semakin menipis dan mulai memasuki jarak bertarung. Kiba menebaskan pedangnya dengan Vertical tepat ke arah Helios.

 **'TRANK'**

Helios memblock serangan Kiba dengan pedang, sehingga pedang mereka berada dalam posisi beradu. Helios melompat mundur tapi Kiba tidak membiarkannya, dan melancarkan tebasan beruntut ke arah Helios.

Sayangnya semua tebasan Kiba dapat di tangkis Helios dengan mudah. Helios berhenti menghindar dan menahan tebasan pedang Kiba sehingga pedang mereka kembali beradu.

" **Kau Knight yang hebat. Tapi bagaimana kalau kita tingkatkan kecepatannya?** " tanya Helios meremehkan. "Akan aku layani dengan senang hati" Kiba dengan ekspresi kelelahan membalas perkataan Helios.

Rias dan Parragenya yang melihat pertarungan Kiba dengan cemas. Helios dan Kiba tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya.

 **'TRANK' 'TRANK' 'TRANK'**

Suara pedang yang berbenturan terus terdengar di mana-mana, tapi tidak pernah terlihat Helios dan Kiba yang bertarung. Ini seperti mereka bertarung di Dimensi yang berbeda. " **Dia sama sekali tidak serius dalam bertarung** " komentar Ferros yang sedari tadi memperhatikan. " **Begitulah dia, selalu main-main dalam segala hal** " balas Glamios dengan nada pasrah.

 **'TRANK' 'DHUAK' 'BLAARR'**

Kejadiannya terjadi sangat cepat. Pedang Helios dan Kiba berbenturan untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi tempat mereka berbenturan adalah di udara. Helios dengan gerakan cepat berada di belakang Kiba dan memberikan tendangan telak kepunggung Kiba sehingga Kiba meluncur dengan cepat kepermukaan dan membuat kawah kecil akibat benturan tubuh dengan tanah.

Kiba tidak bisa bergerak karena tubuhnya di penuhi oleh luka luka di sana-sini. Dan di tambah, tubuhnya terasa hancur dengan benturan itu.

"KIBA/-SAN/-senpai!" Issei dan semuanya khawatir dengan keadaan Kiba dan berlari menuju Kiba. "Kiba, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Issei dengan berlutut di samping Kiba.

"A-aku tidak a-apa-apa" Kiba menjawab dengan menahan rasa sakit. "Aku akan menyembuhkannya Buchou" ucap Asia menawarkan diri berlutut di samping Kiba. Asia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dada Kiba dan dari telapak tangannya muncul cahaya hijau penyembuhan yang berasal dari Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing miliknya.

" **Siapa berikutnya?** " tanya Helios yang sudah mendarat di tanah dengan nada meremehkan. "Kiba-senpai, aku akan membalaskannya untukmu" ucap Koneko dengan datar sambil berdiri menghadap Helios yang berdiri dengan angkuh.

Helios menyeringai dari balik Helm dan menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah. " **Majulah, gadis kecil** " ucap Helios meremehkan.

'CTIK'

Muncul urat nadi di kepala Koneko saat mendengar panggilan Helios. "Gadis kecil?" gumam Koneko dengan pandangan datar, tapi jelas sekali kalau dia sedang kesal. Koneko berlari ke arah Helios dengan menyiapkan tinjunya.

saat jarak mereka tinggal sedikit. " **Earth Wall** " gumam Helios lalu muncul dinding tanah dengan tiba-tiba sehingga tinju Koneko mengenai dinding.

 **'DHUAK' 'BLAARR'**

Dinding itu hancur dengan sekali tinju dari Koneko dan menyebabkan debu akibat hancurnya dinding itu dan menutupi pandangan. Perhatian Rias dan Parragenya yang awalnya terfokus pada Kiba beralih memandang Koneko yang berdiri di tengah debu. " **Tinju yang kuat, gadis kecil. Tapi yang kau pukul hanya dinding** "

Dengan tiba-tiba, semua debu menghilang dan menampakkan Helios yang berdiri di belakang Koneko. Koneko langsung berbalik dan melancarkan tinju ke Helm Helios.

 **'DHUAK'**

Sayang sekali, tinju Koneko dapat di tangkap dengan sebelah tangan oleh Helios saat tinju itu tinggal beberapa senti dari Helmnya. " **Sebaiknya, kau tidur saja** "ucap Helios kepada Koneko. Tangan Helios yang menangkap tinju Koneko mengeluarkan percikan Listrik dan ...

 **'BLIZZT'** {Maaf saya tidak tau efek suara listrik}

... Koneko kena setrum dan pingsan seketika. Tubuh Koneko mulai oleng dan hampir jatuh, tapi Helios menangkap tubuh Koneko dan merebahkannya dengan pelan ke tanah.

Rias, Akeno dan Issei {Asia tidak ikut karena fokus mengobati Kiba} terkejut melihat Koneko di kalahkan dengan mudah. Akeno berdiri menghadap Helios dengan wajah serius. "Rias, aku akan melawannya" ucap Akeno serius.

Akeno mengeluarkan sayap iblisnya dan terbang keudara. Akeno mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas. Langit yang awalnya cerah menjadi mendung seketika dengan di sertai Petir. "Petir ... " "Tunggu dulu, Akeno!" "... menyambarlah!" ucapan Rias tidak di dengar oleh Akeno dan dengan perintah dari Akeno, awan mendung itu mengeluarkan puluhan petir kuning yang menuju Helios.

Helios tidak menghindar sama sekali dan hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. " **Lightning Shield** " sambil bergumam sebuah kalimat pendek, muncul Kubah berwarna Kuning yang di kelilingi oleh aliran Listrik melindungi Helios dan ... Koneko.

 **'DHUAR' 'DHUAR' 'DHUUAARR'**

Pandangan menjadi tertutup oleh debu yang berterbangan akibat ledakan dari berbenturannya Petir Akeno dengan Kubah Petir Helios. Debu menghilang dan menampakkan sosok Helios yang terlindung oleh Kubah Petir miliknya. " **Melakukan serangan berbasis Petir, sama saja dengan memberiku makan** " ucap Helios.

Dengan tangan kanan yang masih terangkat, Helios berdiri dengan santainya sambil memandang Akeno. Kubah Petir itu menghilang digantikan oleh bola listrik seukuran bola sepak yang berada di telapak tangan kanan Helios.

" **Aku kembalikan jurusmu. Lightning Bomb** " ucap Helios lalu melemparkan bola listrik itu sekuat tenaga kepada Akeno yang masih melayang di udara.

Entah karena terkejut atau apa, Akeno tidak bergerak sama sekali untuk menghindari bola listrik yang mengarah padanya. "Akeno Awas!" teriakan Rias menyadarkan Akeno dan langsung membuat lingkaran sihir pertahanan.

" **Percuma** " gumam Helios melihat Akeno mencoba menahan serangannya. Bola listrik itu bertabrakan dengan lingkaran sihir pertahanan Akeno sehingga menimbulkan ledakan.

Dari ledakan itu, Akeno jatuh dengan pakaian yang robek sana-sini. "AKENO-SAN!" Issei berteriak sambil berlari menuju tempat Akeno akan mendarat, berusaha menangkap Akeno sebelum mencapai tanah.

Dan berhasil, Issei berhasil menangkap tubuh Akeno dengan sempurna, walau dia sendiri harus terbaring di tanah saat menangkap tubuh Akeno.

 **'Nyut~'**

"Ahh~" Entah karena unsur kesengajaan atau tidak. Salah satu tangan Issei meremas salah satu Oppai Akeno dan menuai desahan oleh Akeno secara tidak sadar. Akeno sebenarnya pingsan, tapi tubuhnya masih dapat merespon rupanya. Issei yang mendengar desahan itu membuka mata dan melihat tubuh Akeno yang menimpanya dengan posisi berhadapan.

 **'BRUSSH'**

Darah meluncur dengan deras dari lubang pernafasan Issei dengan intensitas yang banyak saat melihat dimana tangannya berada. Issei buru-buru bangun dengan wajah panik dan membuat Akeno terbaring disampingnya.

Issei memandangi tangannya yang baru saja menyentuh tempat idamannya. "OWWHH! Aku tidak tau siapa kau, tapi Arigato Helios-san!" setelah berteriak dengan tidak jelas, Issei malah mengacungkan jempol kepada Helios.

Helios Sweetdrop dan nyaris saja terjengkang karena hal aneh ini. Tapi dia tetap menjaga image cool dan angkuhnya. ' **Aku lupa kalau dia ini sangat mesum** ' batin Helios yang sweeetdrop.

Issei tersadar dengan tingkahnya yang sangat tidak wajar untuk ditunjukkan di depan musuh. Issei berdiri menghadap Helios dengan pandangan serius dan sesekali melirik tubuh Akeno yang sedikit banyak terekspos di sampingnya.

Issei buru-buru menutup lubang pernafasnnya dengan tangan kanannya sebelum hal yang menjatuhkan Imagenya terjadi lagi. 'Jaga Image, jaga Image, jaga Image' dan didalam hati komat-kamit tidak jelas.

Issei memandang Helios dan mulai berlari ke arah Helios dengan wajah marah. Issei mengingat Kiba, Koneko dan Akeno yang dikalahkan dengan mudah oleh Helios.

"SIALAN KAU!" Helios melihat Issei berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah kesal dan Boosted Gear yang aktif.

 **[BOOST]**

Bola Kristal berwarna Hijau yang berada di punggung tangan Boosted Gear bercahaya terang saat jarak Issei dan Helios tinggal sedikit. " **Earth Wall** " Helios menyebutkan jurus yang sama dengan yang di sebutkannya beberapa menit yang lalu dan muncul dinding tanah seperti sebelumnya melindungi Helios. Hanya saja dinding tanah kali ini lebih tebal dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

 **[BOOST]**

Bola Kristal Hijau pada Boosted Gear bersinar semakin terang. Issei meninju dinding itu dengan tangan kirinya yang di selimuti Boosted Gear. "TERIMA INI, SIALAN!"

Tinju Issei bersentuhan dengan dinding tanah Helios.

 **[BOOST] [BOOST] [BOOST]**

Lagi-lagi bola Kristal hijau pada Boosted Gear bersinar semakin terang. Dan ...

 **'KRAK' 'BLAAR' 'DHUAK'**

Dinding itu retak dan hancur seketika, tapi tinju itu belum berhenti dan terus saja menuju tubuh Helios yang ada di balik dinding yang baru saja di hancurkannya. Tinju itu tidak mengenai tubuh tapi Sword of Five Element yang baru saja di ambil Helios dan di posisikan di depan tubuh untuk menahan tinju Issei.

Tinjunya sangat kuat karena di tingkatkan oleh Boosted Gear sehingga Tubuh Helios meluncur ke arah Hutan setelah menangkis tinju Issei. Dan kebetulan, arah Helios meluncur adalah ke arah Ferros dan Glamios.

Glamios menghindar dengan cara melompat menjauh, tapi Ferros hanya mengubah posisi berdirinya menjadi bersandar di batang Pohon yang ada di dekatnya.

 **'WHUSH'**

Helios meluncur melewati Ferros dan terus saja meluncur menuju Hutan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

 **'WHUSH'**

Angin berhembus bersamaan dengan Helios yang melesat dari dalam hutan menuju Issei dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Issei sempat terkejut karena Helios tidak terlihat terkena dampak dari serangannya sama sekali. Tapi keterkejutannya tidak bertahan lama, karena Helios sudah ada di depannya dengan tiba-tiba.

Helios menancapkan pedangnya ketanah sekali lagi dan membungkuk sambil mengepalkan tangannya. " **Sekarang giliranku. Fire Fist** " ucap Helios dan tangan kanannya yang terkepal diselimuti Api.

Belum sempat Issei bereaksi, tinju berlapis Api Helios sudah lebih dulu menghantam perutnya dan menerbangkannya ke udara. Sepertinya Helios belum selesai. Helios mencabut pedangnya dan melompat tinggi, melebihi ketinggian Issei.

Helios memegang pedangnya dengan tangan kanan. " **Maaf saja, tapi aku belum selesai. Lightning Sword** " Sword of Five Element Helios mengeluarkan di selimuti oleh Petir kuning yang hampir menutupi keseluruhan pedangnya kecuali gagang.

Helios meluncur ke arah Issei dan menebaskan pedangnya keperut Issei secara langsung. Helios mendarat dengan sempurna dan pedangnya sudah kembali normal.

 **'BRUKH'**

Tubuh Issei jatuh dengan posisi telungkup dengan kepala menghadap Helios, tapi anehnya, tubuh Issei tidak memliki luka sama sekali, padahal pedang tadi menebas tubuhnya secara langsung.

Issei mencoba bangkit tapi ...

 **'BLIZZT'**

... tidak bisa. Setiap kali mencoba bergerak, maka tubuhnya pasti akan terasa di setrum. Semakin banyak bergerak, maka tegangan listrik yang menyetrumnya akan semakin tinggi. Hal ini membuat Issei tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

Dengan posisi menghadap Rias dan membelakangi Issei, Helios berbicara. " **Lightning Sword tidak menyakiti tubuh luar, tapi menanamkan Listrik pada nadimu, yang akan aktif dan menyengat saat kau mencoba bergerak. Jadi lebih baik kau tidak bergerak, atau kau akan semakin kesakitan** " ucap Helios tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Helios berjalan dengan pelan menuju Rias yang berjarak sekitar 20 meter darinya. Rias berdiri dengan kepala menunduk, ekspresinya tidak dapat di pastikan sedang marah, takut atau apa. " **Ada apa, Rias Gremory? Ayo serang aku dengan seluruh kekuatanmu!** " Helios terus berjalan.

Tubuh Rias di kelilingi aura Power Of Destruction meledak-ledak. "Kau menyakiti Parrage-ku" Rias mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata yang berkilat marah. "Tidak dapat di maafkan" ucap Rias dengan nada dingin dan datar.

Rias mengangkat tangannya menunjuk Helios yang semakin dekat. Tercipta lingkaran sihir khas Gremory di depannya tubuhnya. "Matilah" lanjut Rias dengan pelan dan datar.

Helios dari balik helmnya menyeringai. Lingkaran sihir Rias menembakkan puluhan Power of Destruction dalam bentuk Naga panjang yang semuanya melesat kepada Helios.

Power of Destruction Rias tinggal berjarak beberapa meter dari Helios dan ...

 **'DHUUAAR'**

... terjadi ledakan besar. Tapi Helios tidak apa-apa. Dia berhasil menghindar dengan berlari kesamping. Tapi Rias juga belum selesai dan terus memberikan serangan Power Of Destruction secara membabi buta kepada Helios.

 **'DHUUAAR' DHUUAAR' 'DHUAARR'**

Selagi melakukan Manuver menghindar, Helios terus memotong jarak dengan Rias dengan berlari. Tidak ada satupun serangan Rias yang mengenai Helios, semuanya dapat di hindari Helios dengan sangat mudah.

" **Sudah berakhir. Ayo, kita kesana!** " Ferros berdiri dan berjalan kedepan. Glamios mengangguk dan mengikuti Ferros.

Mata Rias membola. Helios sudah ada di depan Lingkaran sihirnya dengan pedangnya yang dalam posisi di atas kepala dan sepertinya akan melakukan tebasan Vertikal.

Benar saja, Helios memang melakukan tebasan Vertikal kepada Lingkaran sihirnya.

 **'CRASH' 'PYAAR'**

Lingkaran sihir Rias terbelah dua dan hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi itu belum berakhir, tangan Helios yang satunya terkepal dan di lapisi Api meluncur menuju wajah Rias. Rias menutup mata, berharap rasa sakitnya tidak akan berasa.

Tapi rasa sakitnya tidak kunjung datang. Karena penasaran, Rias memberanikan membuka matanya. Rias bingung, karena tinju Helios berhenti beberapa senti di depan wajahnya dan lagi, Api yang mengelilingi tinju itu sudah menghilang.

Helios menggunakan dua jarinya untuk menyentil dahi Rias pelan. Rias mengaduh pelan dengan wajah bingung. Helios menjauhkan tangannya dari depan wajah Rias. Asia, Issei dan Kiba yang masih sadar juga bingung dengan perilaku Helios yang tiba-tiba berubah.

Dari gestur tubuh santai Helios, Rias dapat menebak kalau Helios sekarang ini sedang tersenyum. " **Hahaha, tenanglah. Aku Cuma bercanda dan sedikit mengetes kalian** " ucap Helios sambil tertawa pelan. Rias, Asia dan Kiba kembali di buat bingung oleh perkataan Helios.

 **'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap'**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di belakang Helios. Helios berbalik dan melihat Ferros yang sedang menggendong Akeno di belakang tubuhnya, Glamios menggendong Koneko ala Bridal Style, sedangkan Issei di angkut oleh piringan besi yang melayang di belakang tubuh Ferros.

Glamios dan Ferros melewati Helios dan Rias menuju Asia dan Kiba. Glamios dan Ferros meletakkan tubuh Koneko dan Akeno ditanah samping Asia. Piringan yang mengangkut Issei mendarat di tanah dan menghilang setelahnya.

" **Arigato, Ferros, Glamios!** " ucap Helios sambil menghadap ke arah Parrage berada. Helios mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang sedang mendung. " **Kebetulan sedang mendung. Jadi aku tidak perlu buang-buang tenaga** " gumam Helios.

Helios mengangkat pedangnya dengan ujung yang menghadap Langit. " **Water Healing** " ucap Helios dan Sword of Five Element mengeluarkan pendar aura berwarna biru. Kemudian, seperti sebuah Laser, aura itu meluncur menuju Langit mendung di atasnya dengan jalur Laser berwarna Biru.

Aura Biru itu meredup sebelum akhirnya menghilang, begitupula dengan Laser itu yang juga menghilang. Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan lebat, menyapu keseluruhan Training Ground ini.

"Lukaku?" perhatian Rias tertuju kepada Kiba saat mendengar gumaman Kiba. Tubuh Kiba yang di penuhi luka menutup dengan cepat. Setelah semua luka tertutup sempurna, Kiba mencoba berdiri dan berhasil, seperti dia tidak pernah terluka sama sekali.

Koneko dan Akeno juga perlahan mulai sadar dan duduk bersimpuh. Seperti mereka baru saja bangun tidur. "Ara, apa yang terjadi?" Akeno berbicara dengan nada bingung.

Issei merasa dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan bebas tanpa ada rasa sakit yang menyetrumnya seperti tadi. Issei bangun dengan posisi duduk. Issei menoleh kepada Akeno dan ...

 **'DHUAK'**

... Koneko sudah lebih dulu menendang wajahnya dengan tandangan yang kuat sehingga Issei harus terpental beberapa meter. "Dilarang mesum disini" Koneko berucap dengan datar.

Asia sendiri merasa takjub dengan teknik penyembuhan Helios. "Sugoii~. Dapat menyembukan semuanya sekaligus dalam waktu yang singkat. Dibandingkan dengan Sacred Gearku ..." ucap Asia kagum dan lirih pada kalimat berikutnya.

" **Semua Sacred Gear memiliki kelebihan masing-masing, Asia-chan. Jangan sedih, suatu saat kau pasti akan mengetahui kelebihan Sacred Gearmu sendiri yang tidak dapat di lakukan oleh siapapun kecuali dirimu** " ucap Helios yang entah sejak kapan ada di samping Asia dan mengusap puncak kepala Asia dengan lembut.

Helios mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah dan berhenti di Akeno yang bagian tubuhnya masih banyak Terekspos.

 **'DHUAK' 'JDUAAK'**

Helios mendapatkan serangan mendadak dari Glamios dan Ferros. Tinju kiri di perut oleh Ferros dan tendangan kaki kanan kekiri Helm oleh Glamios.

 **'BRUKH'**

Helios harus rela tubuhnya menabrak batang pohon terdekat akibat terpental oleh serangan itu. Helios memegangi Helmnya, untung saja dia menggunakan Helm. Tidak terpikir oleh Helios jika dia tidak menggunakan Helm, bisa-bisa kepalanya lepas dari tubuh.

" **Kenapa kalian menyerangku?** " tanya Helios kesal. " **MESUM!** " teriak Ferros dan Glamios bersamaan. Mereka seperti orang cemburuan. " **Aku tidak mesum, aku tidak mesum, aku tidak mesum** " Helios pundung di bawah pohon dan mengais-ngais tanah dengan jarinya sambil komat-kamit gak jelas.

Rias dan Parragenya sweetdrop saat melihat kelakuan Helios yang terbalik 180 derajat. Bahkan Issei yang baru saja bangun harus terjengkang melihat hal ini. "Dasar orang aneh" masih saja sempat komentar.

"Akeno, perbaiki pakaianmu!" perintah Rias setelah selesai sweetdrop. "Ara-ara, memangnya kenapa Buchou? Kurasa Helios-san suka dengan pemandangan ini, fufufu" ucap Akeno dengan logat khasnya.

" **Cepat perbaiki pakaianmu!** " ucap Glamios dan Ferros yang sudah ada di depan Akeno sambil menodongkan pedang masing-masing kepada Akeno. Maaf, Akeno-chan. Sepertinya ada yang lebih sadis darimu #PLAK.

Akeno mengangguk dan memunculkan lingkaran sihir di bawahnya dan lingkaran sihir itu melewatinya sehingga pakaian olahraga Akeno kembali seperti baru.

Entah sejak kapan, Helios sudah ada di antara Ferros dan Glamios sambil menepuk pundak mereka berdua " **Maa, maa. Tidak baik menodongkan pedang kepada seseorang** " Helios berbicara dengan bijak.

"Helios-san!" Rias memanggil. Helios menoleh ke arah Rias. "Apa maksudmu dengan mengetes kami?" tanya Rias.

Helios berdiri menghadap Rias. " **Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya; aku tau apa masalahmu. Dan kami disini untuk membantu** " ucap Helios santai.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Rias lagi. " **Tentu saja ...** " " **Melatih kalian semua!** " ucap mereka bersamaan.

Semuanya berkumpul ke arah Rias menghadap Helios. "Latihan seperti apa, sensei?" tanya Issei semangat.

Helios, Glamios dan Ferros melompat dengan tinggi. Helios menciptakan sebuah Tombak Petir di tangannya dan melemparkannya ke tanah Training Ground. Sepertinya Rias dan Parragenya tidak menyadari kalau mereka saat ini berdiri di tanah yang di genangi Air.

Tombak Petis itu menancap di depan Rias. Dan ...

 **'BLIZZT'**

" **Pelajaran pertama; perhatikan sekitarmu dan jangan pernah lengah** "

"KAU CURANG SENSEI!"

* * *

.

.

.

 **TIME SKIP ... Seminggu kemudian.**

 **Jum'at, 27 Agustus 2014, 09 : 30 AM, Training Ground**

7 hari Latihan yang bagaikan neraka sudah di lalui oleh Rias dan Parragenya. Dari latihan ini, mereka telah belajar banyak hal dari Glamios, Ferros dan Helios. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka latihan, dan yang akan di lakukan ada Latih tanding antara Rias dan Parragenya melawan 3 sensei mereka sekaligus.

" **Baiklah, hari ini adalah hari terakhir kami melatih kalian. Aku ingin dalam pertandingan ini, kalian mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan kalian dan kalahkan kami** " ucap Helios mewakili Glamios dan Ferros.

" **Kalian punya waktu 10 menit untuk mendiskusikan strategi kalian. Dan setelah itu pertandingan akan di mulai. Dan sebagai tambahan, jika kalian menang, maka kalian boleh meminta satu permintaan, apapun itu** " lanjut Helios lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju Hutan. Glamios dan Ferros mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah ketiga sensei sementara mereka menghilang dari pandangan. Rias dan Parragenya mulai membuat strategi untuk mengalahkan ketiga Monster berbahaya itu.

.

.

.

Helios bersandar pada batang pohon dan melepaskan Helmnya. Begitupula Glamios dan Ferros yang juga bersandar dan melepaskan Helm mereka.

"Naruto-kun, nanti saat pertandingan, aku saja yang maju ya?. Aku ingin bermain-main dengan mereka semua" ucap Hinata dengan ekspresi berharap. Naruto menghela nafas. "Terserah kau saja" ucap Naruto pasrah.

"Apa maksudmua dengan jika mereka menang, maka mereka boleh meminta apapun?" tanya Erza. Naruto memandang Erza. "Jika mereka menang, pasti mereka ingin mengetahui identitas kita yang sebenarnya. Identitas kita pasti akan terbongkar suatu saat nanti, jadi ini hanya sebagai taruhan, jangan khawatir. Dan Hinata-chan!" ucap Naruto memanggil Hinata yang sedang melamun.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang Naruto. "Jangan berpikir untuk menyiksa mereka. Kau juga jangan terlalu berlebihan menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk melawan mereka" ucap Naruto.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. "Moou~" Erza memandang Naruto. "Kalau kau bilang untuk jangan berlebihan. Kenapa tidak salah satu dari kita melawan mereka saja?" tanya Erza.

Hinata menangguk antusias. "Aku saja, Naruto-kun! Aku saja!" Hinata antusias sekali. Pasti yang ada di pikirannya adalah 'bermain-main' dengan Parrage Gremory.

Naruto memandang Erza kemudian kepada Helm Elang Erza. Selanjutnya, Naruto memandang Hinata kemudian Helm Kelinci Hinata.

"Kurasa aku punya ide" ucap Naruto menyeringai.

.

.

.

Tim Rias sudah selesai berdiskusi dan mulai bersiap-siap.

 **'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap'**

Helios, Glamios dan Ferros mendarat sekitar 20 meter di depan Parrage Rias dengan Helm yang sudah terpasang. " **Pelajaran terakhir; Siaplah untuk segala situasi** " Hal ini membuat Rias dan Parragenya bingung. " **Aku mau bilang kalau aku ingin mengubah sedikit peraturannya. Kalian akan melawan salah satu dari kami bertiga. Kalian harus memilih satu di antara kami, dan pilihan kalian akan menjadi lawan kalian** " lanjut Helios membuat Parrage Rias terkejut.

"Tunggu dulu! Padahal kami sudah membuat strategi untuk meng –" Issei tidak jadi mengeluarkan protesnya saat Rias menarik kerah bajunya. Rias memandang ketiga Sensei mereka. "Kalau begitu kami ingin meminta sedikit waktu untuk berdiskusi. Apa boleh sensei?" tanya Rias.

" **Terserah kalian** " balas Helios sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Mendapat persetujuan dari Helios, Rias berbalik menghadap Parragenya, begitu juga dengan Issei. "Kenapa, Buchou?" tanya Issei.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu protes. Mereka memberikan kita sedikit kemudahan untuk kita menang. Melawan satu dari mereka saja, kita hanya punya kemungkinan kecil untuk menang, apalagi melawan tiga sekaligus" buka Rias yang menjawab tapi Kiba dengan senyuman seperti biasanya. "Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Pria Tampan!" ucap Issei sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kiba kesal.

"Ara ara, yang di katakan Kiba-kun itu benar. Jadi Issei-kun tidak boleh protes, Fufufuf" ucap Akeno dengan logat khasnya. Issei menunduk pasrah. "Baiklah" ucap Issei lesu. "Issei-san"Asia yang ada disamping menjadi khawatir.

"Lupakan hal itu, jadi siapa yang akan kita pilih?" tanya Rias menengahi. "Kalau Helios-sensei ... " "Lupakan, dia seperti tidak punya kelemahan" perkataan Kiba dipotong oleh Issei sambil mengingat-ngingat bagaimana Helios melatih mereka.

"Kalau ... Glamios-sensei ... " "Kita akan di bekukan lebih dulu, bahkan sebelum melawan" ucapan Akeno di potong oleh Issei yang mengingat bagaimana Glamios mengajar mereka. Glamios selalu mengalahkan mereka dengan cara membekukan.

"Kalau Ferros-sensei?" tanya Koneko. Semuanya terlihat berpikir. "Aku rasa Ferros-sensei itu lebih baik" ucap Kiba. "Tapi Ferros-sensei itu agak menyeramkan, dia saja pernah membunuh satu pasukan Exorcist liar dalam sekali serang" tambah Issei ngeri.

"Seperti yang Issei-kun katakan sebelumnya, Helios-sensei seperti tidak punya kelemahan. Glamios-sensei akan membekukan kita. Kurasa kita harus memilih yang punya kemungkinan menang saja" ucap Akeno mengambil kesimpulan.

"Jadi sudah di tentukan, kita akan melawan Ferros-sensei!" ucap Rias mengambil keputusan. Semuanya mengangguk dengan mantap, Issei juga mengangguk tapi agak ragu.

Rias dan Issei berbalik menghadap tiga Sensei mereka. " **Jadi kalian sudah memutuskan?** " tanya Helios. Rias mengangguk pasti.

Rias menunjuk kesebelah kiri Helios-sensei. "Kami memilih Ferros-sensei" ucap Rias dengan tegas.

" **Aku merasa kalau mereka meremehkanku** "

" **Baiklah. jadi apa keinginan kalian jika menang?** " tanya Helios lagi. "Kami ingin ... mengetahui identitas kalian yang sesungguhnya!" Rias berbicara dengan suara tegas lagi.

Helios menoleh kebelakang kekanan dan kirinya secara bergantian. " **Dugaanku benar,kan?** " ucap Helios sombong lalu menatap Rias kembali. Sedangkan keduanya hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Sensei bertopeng kelinci melompat ke area Hutan. " **Baiklah, semoga beruntung dapat mengalahkan ... Ferros-sensei** " ucap Helios lalu melompat menuju daerah Hutan mengikuti Glamios{?}

" **Pertandingan ...** " terdengar suara Helios dari dalam Hutan memberikan aba-aba. Rias dan Parragenya memasang posisi siaga, kecuali Asia, karena dia hanya bertugas sebagai penyembuh. " **... DIMULAI!** "

Dengan teriakan itu, maka Rias dan Parragenya {Kecuali Asia dan Akeno} berlari ke arah sosok Ferros{?}. Kiba dengan Holy Erasernya, Koneko dengan tinjunya, Rias dengan Lingkaran sihir Gremory yang melayang di telapak tangannya, dan Issei dengan Boosted Gear yang sudah siap di tangan kirinya.

Jarak menuju Ferros{?} yang berdiri dengan tenang terus terpotong. Jarak semakin sedikit. "Akeno!" Rias memberi aba-aba.

Akeno yang sedang melayang di udara dengan Sayap Akuma dan Da-Tenshi di punggungnya serta pakaian ala seorang Miko. "Ara ara, Hai', Buchou" Akeno mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kepada Ferros, yang di depan telapak tangannya itu terdapat Lingkaran sihir ukuran besar.

Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar beberapa Petir Kuning berukuran besar yang menyambar sosok mengangkat kepalanya menatap Petir Akeno dari balik Helm. Petir berjarak 1 meter lagi dan Ferros melompat keudara.

 **'DHUAR' 'DHUAR'**

Terjadi ledakan beberapa kali saat Petir Kuning itu berbenturan dengan tanah, tapi sayangnya target sudah tidak ada di tempat. Ferros mendarat dengan sempurna beberapa meter dari Rias berdiri.

"Kiba!" teriak Rias memberi aba-aba. Ferros dengan gerakan reflek bersalto kebelakang.

 **'WHUSH'**

Tepat di tempat Ferros beberapa detik yang lalu berdiri muncul Kiba yang mengayunkan pedangnya dengan Vertikal, tapi sayang lagi, Ferros sudah lebih dulu menghindar.

Rias mendecih kesal dan mengeluarkan Sayap Akumanya lalu terbang menuju keudara dengan lingkaran sihir kecil pada kedua telapak tangannya. Rias mengarahkan telapak tangannya kepada Ferros. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, muncul puluhan Bola Power Of Destruction yang melesat menuju Ferros, tapi sebenarnya yang menjadi target bukan tubuh Ferros, tapi tanah sekeliling Ferros berpijak.

Ferros sama sekali tidak berusaha menghindar, karena dia pikir semua serangan Rias itu tidak akan mengenainya.

 **'BLAAAR'**

Bola Power Of Destruction itu berbenturan dengan tanah di sekeliling Ferros sehingga menimbulkan debu yang tebal. Insting Ferros memberikan sinyal bahaya dan membuat membuatnya bersiaga.

Di karenakan debu yang sangat tebal, Ferros tidak dapat melihat dengan bebas. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Ferros muncul 2 bola biru berenergikan Senjutsu yang melesat kepada menuju tubuh Ferros.

Ferros dengan gerakan Slow Motion melompat ke samping, sehingga Bola-bola Senjutsu itu berlalu melaluinya. Tapi sepertinya dia salah untuk menghindar kesitu, Karena arah dia menghindar sudah ada beberapa Bola Senjutsu lagi yang melesat menuju tubuhnya. Dengan kaki yang belum menginjak tanah, Ferros membulatkan matanya di balik Helm.

 **'DHUAR'**

Lagi-lagi ledakan terjadi dan debu semakin tebal sehingga untuk melihat bagaimana kondisi Ferros setelah menerima serangan saja tidak memungkinkan. "Masih belum!" Issei yang sedang melayang di atas ledakan dengan Sayap Akuma-nya dan juga Boosted Gear yang ditangannya juga bersinar terang.

 **[BOOST] [Explosion]**

"Yosh, terima ini Ferros-sensei. ..." ucap Issei sambil mengarahkan Boosted Gear yang terdapat bola energi sebesar kelereng yang melayang di telapak tangannya. " ... Dragon Shoot!" dengan teriakan itu, bola energi yang sebesar kelereng itu berubah menjadi Laser Merah besar yang melesat tepat ke arah Ferros yang ada di dalam kabut debu.

 **'SRIINNG' 'BLAAAR'**

Kabut debu itu terbelah dan muncul sebuah cahaya terang dari tempat Ferros dan selanjutnya terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar. Rias, Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko terbang menuju Issei. "KITA MENANG!" ucap Issei semangat sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

Koneko dengan telinga dan Ekor Kucing putih yang membuatnya terlihat ... Imut!

Jika ada yang bertanya; "bagaimana Akeno dan Koneko dapat menggunakan kekuatan yang mereka benci?" ini semua berkat latihan bersama 3 sensei mereka dan Nasehat yang mereka berikan. " **Jika kalian ingin menjadi kuat. Kalian harus dapat menerima diri kalian apa adanya** " " **Sebelum mengalahkan musuh. Kalian harus mengalahkan ketakutan kalian sendiri** " " **Percayalah pada diri kalian sendiri, tapi jangan pernah melupakan teman yang berdiri di sampingmu** " itulah Nasihat-nasihat yang di berikan oleh sensei mereka ketika melatih mereka.

Koneko melihat kebawah, tempat yang di pastikan akan menjadi kawah besar, tapi masih di tutupi oleh kabut debu dengan pandangan yang datar. "Sensei belum kalah!" ucap Koneko datar.

Semua perhatian tertuju pada Koneko. Koneko menunjuk kabut debu yang perlahan-lahan menghilang itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Disana terdapat kawah yang berdiameter sangat besar, tapi bukan kawah yang menjadi perhatian mereka, melainkan tengah kawah yang terdapat sebuah Kubah Es.

"Kubah Es?" gumam Rias. Issei berbalik dan memandang kebawah, ke sebuah pohon yang di bawahnya terdapat Helios dan Glamios{?} yang sedang bersandar sambil memandang kawah besar itu.

"Glamios-sensei, kau curang!" teriak Issei kepada sosok yang dia ketahui sebagai Glamios. " **Kalian salah, tidak ada yang curang disini** " sebuah suara yang berasal dari kubah Es di tengah kawah membuat semua orang memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Tapi entah kenapa, nada suaranya terasa berbeda dari suara Ferros-sensei. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Rias dan Parragenya.

Kubah Es itu perlahan hancur dengan sendirinya, memperlihatkan sosok berhelm Elang yang berdiri dengan tenang dan juga pedang Biru muda yang menancap ke tanah.

"Pedang biru?!" {Rias}

"Jangan-jangan dia itu ...!" {Kiba}

"Ara ara, jadi yang kita lawan tadi itu ..." {Akeno}

"Hn, tidak salah lagi ..." {Koneko}

"GLAMIOS-SENSEI!" {Issei}

Sosok berhelm Elang yang sebenarnya adalah Glamios/Hinata memandang ke atas. " **Hai, Minna~** " sambil melambaikan-lambaikan tangan, Glamios memberi salam dengan nada ceria.

" **Seperti yang ku bilang sebelum pertandingan; siaplah untuk segala situasi** " semuanya menolah kepada Helios/Naruto yang mengatakan itu sambil bersandar dengan tangan di depan dada. " **Bisa saja, musuh kalian tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan kalian. Jadi kalian harus siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada** " lanjut Helios.

" **Dan kalian memilihku untuk melawan kalian? Aku jadi berpikir kalau kalian meremehkanku. Jadi sebagai balasannya; lawanlah Glamios** " Ferros/Erza berucap dengan nada sinis.

Semuanya harus meneguk ludah saat mendengar kalimat Ferros yang sangat sarat dengan rasa kesal. Ketika mereka berbalik dan melihat ketengah kawah, disana tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Semuanya merasa bulu kuduk mereka berdiri karena hembusan angin dingin yang berasal dari atas. Issei mengangkat kepalanya dengan takut-takut. Di atas mereka, Glamios sedang terbang dengan Sayap Naga berukuran besar yang terbuat dari Es dipunggungnya.

Issei harus meneguk ludahnya yang terasa sangat berat, buka karena sosok Glamios, tapi karena puluhan atau mungkin ratusan anak panah Es yang melayang di sekitar sosok Glamios. "M-minna, diatas kita" ucap Issei sedikit takut.

Yang lainnya pun mengangkat kepala mereka, mengadah dan terkejut bercampur ngeri melihat sosok Glamios dengan anak panahnya.

" **Minna, bagaimana kalau kita bermain kejar-kejaran? Kalian lari dan anak panah ini akan mengejar kalian, bagaimana?** " tanya Glamios/Hinata dengan nada manis, tapi di telinga Issei malah terdengar seperti suara Shinigami.

" **Kejar-kejarannya dimulai~** " bersamaan dengan kata-kata singkat itu, anak panah yang terbuat dari Es itu meluncur satu-persatu menuju Rias dan Parragenya yang sedang bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

Rias dan Parragenya duduk di tanah dengan ekspresi kelelahan setelah percobaan mereka menghindari anak panah Es milik Glamios. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak ada pada mereka, karena bagaimanapun mereka menghindar, anak panah Es itu terus mengikuti pergerakan mereka dan mengenai tubuh mereka.

Saat anak panah itu mengenai tubuh mereka, mereka tidak terluka. Tapi sebagai gantinya, bagian tubuh yang terkena anak panah Es akan terbungkus oleh Es dan menyegel pergerakan mereka. Semuanya terkena anak panah Es dan lebih memilih untuk menyerah.

Glamios, Ferros dan Helios berdiri didepan mereka. " **Sayang sekali, kalian kalah. Jadi kami tidak dapat memberitahukan Identitas kami kepada kalian** " ucap Glamios. "Hah~ hah~, kalian curang" ucap Issei dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

" **Lawan kalian adalah Klan Phoenix, Klan yang di kenal sebagai Klan yang Abadi. Dan juga musuh kalian adalah Riser Phoenix yang memiliki sifat sombong dan egois. Pasti ada kemungkinan mereka berbuat curang dalam Rating Game, dan latihan ini di lakukan agar kalian mempersiapkan diri untuk segala kemungkinan yang ada** " ucap Ferros panjang lebar.

Semuanya menundukkan kepala mendengar penjelasan Ferros. "Tapi karena hal kekalahan ini, kami tidak dapat mengetahui Identitas kalian yang sebenarnya" ucap Rias kesal. " **Kalian sangat ingin mengetahui Identitas kami yang sebenarnya?** " Helios menanyakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah sangat jelas.

"Tentu saja!" ucap semuanya serempak. Helios tersenyum dari balik Helmnya. " **Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah taruhan lagi?** " tanya Helios. Semuanya memandang Helios dengan bingung.

"Taruhan apa?" tanya Issei. " **Jika kalian dapat menang dalam Rating Game, kami akan memberitahukan Identitas kami. Kalian setuju?** " tanya Helios lagi.

"Benarkah sensei?" tanya Rias penuh harap dan di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Ferros, Glamios dan Helios. " **Tapi ada yang ingin aku beritahukan kepada kalian. Ini mengenai Klan Phoenix** " ucap Helios.

Semuanya memperhatikan Helios dengan seksama. " **Kelemahan Klan Phoenix adalah ...** "

* * *

.

.

.

 **Suatu tempat di Daerah Hutan.**

Dua orang berambut Hitam berbeda Gender sedang berlari di hutan seperti di kejar oleh sesuatu. Yang Laki-laki berambut Dark Blue gaya acak-acakkan dan mata yang senada dengan rambutnya. Sedangkan yang perempuan berambut Hitam panjang melewati paha dan juga mata yang berwarna merah. "A***e! bagaimana dengan posisi kita?" tanya sang Laki-laki sambil terus berlari.

"Kurasa sudah jauh dari kota. Kita dapat bertarung disini, K****o" ucap sang perempuan yang berinisial 'A'.

Sang laki-laki berinisial 'K' berhenti berlari dan berbalik. "Baiklah kita akan bertarung disini!" Sang perempuan juga berhenti berlari dan berbalik. Mereka berdiri berdampingan. "Bagaimana dengan musuh kita?" tanya Laki-laki.

A***e menajamkan pengelihatannya. "Ada sekitar 7 Phantom. 2 di antaranya adalah kelas tinggi" jelas A***e. "Cih, padahal belum sampai 2 minggu, tapi sudah banyak sekali 'Gate' yang bangkit. Kurasa kita harus menggunakan 'Itu' untuk melawan mereka" ucap K****o kesal.

Sekitar 20 meter lebih di depan mereka, terdapat 7 monster dengan bentuk yang aneh, ada yang seperti Manusia tapi berbadan setengah Elang, ada juga sesuatu seperti sebuah Bola raksasa yang menggelinding dengan cepat, sedangkan selebihnya seperti seperti manusia abu-abu dan badan yang di penuhi oleh 'retakan' di sana-sini. Padangan mereka semua kosong, seperti tidak memiliki kehidupan di dalamnya.

K****o dan A***e mengangkat tangan kanan mereka sebatas dada dan melakukan gerakan menggenggam. Di tangan K****o tercipta sebuah pedang putih dari partikel cahaya{Terminus Est Sword}, Sedangkan di tangan A***e tercipta sebuah pedang Hitam dari kegelapan{Elucidator}.

"GRROOOAARR" raungan dari terdengar dari depan mereka.

"Kau siap?" tanya K****o. A***e mengangguk pasti. K****o dan A***e mengangkat pedang mereka dengan ujung pedang yang menghadap ke atas. "ELEMENTAL BERSERKER : LIGHT/DARK!" teriak mereka bersamaan dan cahaya Putih menyelimuti K****o sedangkan A***e diselimuti oleh Kegelapan.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa menit kemudian**

K****o bersandar di batang pohon tua yang ada di dekatnya dengan ekspresi lelah. Pertarungan dengan Phantom berlangsung selama beberapa menit dan berakhir dengan kemenangan K****o dan A***e.

K****o melihat pedangnya yang berlumuran darah dengan pandangan sendu. A***e yang berdiri sedikit jauh dari K****o menyadari hal itu. "Ada apa?" tanya A***e sambil menatap K****o.

"Walau apapun alasan kita bertarung, ini tidak mengubah kalau kita telah membunuh Manusia" ucap K****o lirih. A***e yang mendengar alasan itu sedikit termenung tapi dia mencoba memantapkan hatinya. "Ini adalah takdir kita. Lagipula mereka bukan lagi Manusia melainkan sesosok Monster tanpa jiwa dan di penuhi oleh kebencian" ucap A***e.

"Kurasa kau benar, tapi ..." "Kita bisa bicarakan itu nanti. Untuk sekarang, kita masih belum punya informasi tentang keberadaan 'mereka' bertiga" ucap A***e mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Waktu terasa terhenti dan badan A***e maupun K****o tidak dapat bergerak. Tapi mata dan telinga mereka masih dapat berfungsi dengan jelas. Di depan mereka ada seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan Mantel tebal berjalan menuju mereka.

Sosok itu berhenti tepat di samping A***e. Sosok itu memberikan sesuatu kedalam genggaman tangan A***e dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

 **[Effect] [Reset]**

Terdengar sebuah suara aneh dan bagaikan sebuah mantra, waktu kembali berjalan dengan normal dan tubuh mereka dapat digerakkan kembali.

 **[Teleport] [Now]**

Suara aneh itu kembali terdengar tapi dengan kata yang berbeda. A***e dan K****o berbalik untuk melihat sosok itu, tapi mereka tidak melihat siapa-siapa selain sebuah Lingkaran sihir berwarna Merah yang berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Siapa dia?" tanya A***e pada keheningan. "Itu tidak penting untuk sekarang. Apa yang dia berikan padamu?" tanya K****o kepada A***e.

A***e melihat tangannya yang baru saja di berikan sesuatu dari sosok Misterius tadi. Dan benda yang di berikan sosok itu adalah ... selembar Foto. "K****o, lihat ini!" perintah A***e dan K****o pun mendekatinya untuk melihat selembar Foto itu.

"Inikan!" K****o terkejut saat melihat Foto itu. Gambar pada Foto itu adalah gambar dua orang berbeda Gender sedang berdiri dengan sebuah pedang di tangan masing-masing. Laki-laki pada gambar itu adalah seorang remaja berambut Pirang dan bermata Biru serta memakai seragam sekolah dan juga pedang berwarna Emas. Sedangkan Perempuannya adalah remaja berambut Merah panjang bermata hitam kecoklatan serta mengenakan seragam sekolah dan juga sebuah pedang berwarna Abu-abu.

Foto itu adalah Foto ... Naruto dan Erza saat di ruang klub Kendo.

"Pedang itu! Mereka pemegang Dragon Element" ucap A***e. "Kau benar. Coba lihat belakang foto, siapa tahu ada petunjuk" ucap K****o.

A***e membalik foto itu dan melihat sebuah tulisan. Disana tertulis "Kouh Academy".

"Kita menemukan mereka" ucap K****o senang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebentar lagi, Lima Dragon Element akan bertemu dan takdir mereka akan semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

GOMENASAI, MINNA-SAN. Update saya semakin lama kebiasaan Telat saya semakin pparah saja yah? Sebenarnya ini tidak sepenuhnya salah saya juga sih, sebagian salah Laptop saya. Padahal sudah selesai buat fictnya, tapi gara-gara Laptop lagi berhibernasi {baca : Error} maka tidak dapat Update deh. Setelah selesai Hibernasinya {Error}, ternyata File Fict ini hilang semuanya. Saya jadi harus membuatnya lagi deh T_T.

Chapter ini pasti banyak kesalahan penulisan, jadi saya mohon maaf, apabila kalian menjadi bingung karena kesalahan penulisan itu. Gomenasai T_T

Oh iya, Minna-san! Saya sudah memberikan sedikit ciri-ciri pemegang Dragon Element yang tersisa. Bisa kalian menjawabnya? Siapa ya, orang Misterius yang memberikan foto itu kepada mereka berdua? Saya juga bingung nih, hehehe #PLAK

Apa lagi ya, yang harus saya katakan? Ehmm, Oh iya! Mengenai Fict ini, mungkin kelanjutannya bakal lambat lagi deh, hehehe. Kali ini saya kasih pemberitahuan kepada Reader Fict ini. Di karenakan, Laptopnya bakalan di bawa oleh Onee-chan saya {sebenarnya Laptop ini bukan punya saya melainkan milik Onee-chan saya. Saya hanya numpang ngetik}

Itu saja yang dapat saya katakan untuk sekarang. Saya Ryuukira Sekai pamit undur diri, Salam Fanfiction ^_^.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ryuukira Sekai, Log Out. Hor~ra ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

YOOO, Minna-san! Onii-chan, Onee-chan, Imouto, Otouto, Jii-chan, Baa-chan, yang Homo yang Lesbian, yang – #Di hajar Reader. (Reader : Kelamaan Baka!)

Hehehe, Gomen-gomen. Saya kelamaan Updatenya. Saya sudah bilang di Chapter sebelumnya, kalau saya akan lambat Updatenya. Jadi harap maklum aja ya? #PLAK

Author : kenapa saya di tampar?

Reader : banyak alasan lo Thor dan cepetan mulai Fanficnya. ... atau kau mau dihajar lagi?

Author : (#Minum ludah) b-baiklah akan saya laksanakan.

Reader : Hmm, baguslah.

Balasan Review non-login dulu ah~ #PLAK-PLAK-PLAK. (Tampar bolak-balik)

 **Asin** (namamu kepanjangan -_-') : Kapan saya masukin tulisan Hinata OOC?

 **Eternal Guest** : Oooh, jadi begitu. Tapi yang kau maksud "menerima" itu menerima apaan? Kirito dan Akame ya? baca aja dulu untuk tau siapa mereka yang sebenarnya.

 **Zzz** : Kamito dan Akame? Liat aja dulu.

 **Iwas** : Saya ngerti perasaan kamu. Tapi jangan sekali-kali kangen dengan saya. Saya Straight, maaf kalau mengecewakan kamu#SUPER PLAK. Yosh, maaf kalau lama, tapi ini sudah lanjut.

 **Fumoruki** : ara ara, benar gak ya? hmm, baca aja dulu Chapter ini untuk menemukan jawabannya, fufufu.

 **saasd** : Sudah ea #PLAK

 **Yadi** : Maaf, saya tidak dapat mengetik Fanfic dengan cepat dan di tambah halangan saya untuk mengetik itu banyak. jadi saya hanya dapat meminta maaf.

 **Cah uzumaki** : Lho? Udah nunggu lama ya? Hahaha, gomen-gomen, saya tidak dapat Update cepat. HP saya tidak bisa di gunakan untuk mengetik Fanfic, maaf saja, HP saya tidak canggih.

 **tobi-KUN** : Update cepet hanya mitos jika yang mengerjakannya itu saya. Saya ini sangat suka terlambat dalam banyak hal, jadi harap maklum aja. Gak pake akun tidak apa-apa. Yang saya maksud itu bagi yang Protes aja.

 **rozinamikaze** : Ini lah yang dinamakan Teka-Teki, jadi silahkan tebak, hehehe :v akhir yang Happy Ending itu mungkin saja tapi~ ... #Senyum misterius

Udah itu aja, baiklah sebelum memulai cerita ada baiknya kita melak – #PLAK-BUAGH-DOR-DOR-DOR. (Di Tamparin, dipukulin dan tembakin Reader)

BAIKLAH, KITA MULAI SAJA, TAPI JANGAN BUNUH SAYA! Hu~uh selamat... :v

* * *

 **The Dragon Element**

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto X High School DxD**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD : Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Dan beberapa Anime yang terkait : Bukan milik saya**

 **Author : Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance{Maybe}**

 **Rating : M {Buat jaga-jaga}**

 **Pairing : Naruto.N x Harem {Raynare, Erza, Hinata, Rias dan Sona (masih ada kemungkinan bertambah)}**

 **Warning : Author Newbie, Typo Bertebaran, Jurus dan Kekuatan Buatan Sendiri, Fanfic Pertama, Mainstream, Super OOC, AU, OC dari Anime lain, Little bit Yuri dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya**

 **Summary :**

Para pemegang Dragon Element sudah mulai terkumpul, tapi Bersamaan dengan itu, Makhluk kegelapan telah bangkit. Pertempuran tidak dapat di hindari lagi. Karena bagaimana pun, ini adalah Takdir mereka. Takdir dari Pemegang Dragon Element {Bad Summary}.

* * *

" **Remember This. 'Don't Like, Don't Read!' Saya sudah memperingatkan Oke?"**

* * *

 **.:::STORY START:::.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Rating Game and Finally, Dragon Element is Complete!**

* * *

 **Jum'at, 27 Agustus 2014, 12 : 37 AM, Training Ground**

Siang hari di tengah Training Ground terdapat beberapa orang dan Iblis yang sedang berdiri berhadapan. Helios, Glamios, dan Ferros berdiri berhadapan dengan Rias dan Parragenya. "Sensei! Apa kalian akan melihat pertandingan kami nanti?" Rias bertanya dengan nada berharap mewakili Parragenya yang pasti menginginkan hal yang sama.

" **Kami tidak tau apakah kami bisa menonton kalian bertanding nanti. Tapi Jangan mengecewakan kami, mengerti?** " Ferros menjawab dan memberikan pertanyaan balik.

Rias, Issei, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko dan Asia mengangguk mengerti walaupun mereka agak kecewa. "Kami mengerti" jawab mereka lesu. Melihat murid sementara mereka yang terlihat kecewa membuat Helios tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertindak.

" **Apa segitu inginnya kalian agar kami menonton pertandingan kalian?** " tidak terdengar jawaban dari mulut mereka membuat Helios menghela nafas.

Helios menoleh ke kiri dan kanannya untuk meminta persetujuan. Glamios dan Ferros memberikan anggukan pelan. Helios menghela nafas lagi dan memandang ke arah Rias yang sedang murung sambil menundukkan kepala.

Helios meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di puncak kepala Rias. Rias mengangkat kepalanya memandang Helios saat merasakan sentuhan di ujung kepalanya. " **Kami akan mengusahakan untuk dapat datang. Tapi sepertinya akan sedikit sulit. Mengingat kami hanyalah Manusia pemegang Sacred Gear. Kuharap kalian mengerti** " jelas Helios.

Rias yang mendengarnya walaupun senang kalau Senseinya akan mengusahakan untuk datang tapi dia juga merasa kecewa karena masalah yang di jelaskan Helios. Rias mendapatkan sebuah ide secara tiba-tiba. "Kalau begitu. Aku akan meminta Onii-sama untuk memberikan undangan kepada kalian agar kalian dapat menonton kami bertanding" Rias bersikeras untuk dapat membuat ketiga Sensei mereka dapat melihat pertandingan mereka.

Helios menggunakan tangannya yang berada di kepala Rias untuk mengusap-usap kepala Rias dengan lembut. Rias harus menutup mata dengan pipi sedikit merona menerima perlakuan Helios-sensei-nya.

" **Tidak perlu. Kami akan mencoba dengan cara kami sendiri. Yang perlu kalian lakukan hanyalah berusaha dan kami tidak terima kata kalau kalian kalah dalam Rating Game itu. Mengerti?** " Helios berbicara sambil terus mengusap kepala Rias tanpa khawatir dengan hawa tidak mengenakan dari Glamios dan Ferros. Parrage Rias merasakan hawa tidak mengenakan itu dan sedikit menjauhkan diri dari tempat Helios.

Rias sendiri tidak terganggu dan kelihatan menimkatinya dan tidak memperdulikan kalau ada yang sedang cemburu.

" **Sudahlah, Glamios, Ferros. Tidak perlu cemburu begitu. Dasar kalian ini, seperti Istri yang melihat kalau suaminya berselingkuh saja** " Glamios dan Ferros baru saja akan melakukan serangan mendadak kepada Helios karena rasa kesal mereka, kalau saja Helios tidak menyadarinya keinginan mereka. Dan sekarang, malah mereka yang merona karena malu mendengar kata "Istri" dari perkataan Helios. Tentu saja rona di pipi mereka tidak terlihat karena Helm yang sedang mereka gunakan.

Helios menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Rias dan berbalik menghadap Glamios dan Ferros yang sedang salah tingkah. Sedangkan Rias merasa sedikit kecewa saat tangan yang mengusap kepalanya menjauh.

Rias menyentuh kepalanya, tempat dimana tangan Helios tadi mengusapnya. Entah kenapa Rias merasa mengenal perasaan hangat dari tangan itu.

Rias menjauhkan tangannya dari kepalanya sendiri dan memandang ke arah ketiga sensei mereka yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Rias ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum ...

"Ano, Buchou-san!" ... suara lembut khas Asia Argento terdengar yang membuat Rias menghentikan niatnya dan memandang Asia. Ketiga sensei itu memandang ke arah Asia yang berada beberapa meter di belakang Rias.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan berguna di dalam Rating Game, jadi ... " " **Apa yang kau bicarakan? Semua orang itu memiliki keistimewaan masing-masing. Kau juga memiliki keistimewaan itu, hanya saja dalam hal yang berbeda** " perkataan Asia di potong oleh Glamios membuat semua mata memandang kepada Tiga Sensei mereka.

" **Seperti yang kubilang dulu, Asia-chan. Suatu saat, kau pasti akan menemukan kelebihanmu sendiri yang tidak dapat di lakukan oleh siapapun selain kamu. Yang kau perlukan hanyalah percaya dengan dirimu sendiri dan jangan Pesimis** " tambah Helios.

" **Twilight Healing-mu akan sangat berguna untuk teman-temanmu. Jika ada yang terluka, maka saat itulah giliranmu di butuhkan** " tambah Ferros.

"Sensei benar, Asia-chan. Walau bagaimana pun dirimu. Kau tetaplah bagian dari kelompok ini. Kami membutuhkanmu" Rias menambahkan lagi.

"Tenang saja, Asia-chan. Kalau kau tidak dapat bertarung, maka aku yang akan bertarung untuk melindungimu" Issei ikut menambahkan.

"Ara ara, jika ada yang berani menyakiti Kouhai-ku yang manis, maka Petirku akan langsung menyambar tubuhnya saat itu juga. Fufufu" Akeno dengan logat Khasnya.

"Aku juga akan melindungimu, Asia-senpai" Koneko memberikan tanda kalau ia setuju dengan semuanya.

Kiba tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi dengan Holy Eraser yang berada di tangannya dan gestur tubuhnya sudah cukup untuk mengatakan kalau dia setuju dengan semuanya.

Mendengar semua orang yang mendukungnya membuat Asia menjadi terharu. "Arigato, Minna" Asia berucap dengan nada terharu dan senang yang tercampur.

Helios berdiri menghadap Glamios dan Ferros. " **Kurasa sudah saatnya kita pulang. Ayo** " Helios berjalan melewati Glamios dan Ferros. " **Helios"** Ferros menoleh kepada Helios yang berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya setelah berhenti ketika dirinya memanggil Helios.

" **Mumpung kita berada di Training Ground. Kenapa kita tidak mencoba untuk bertarung saja dulu sebelum pulang?** " tanya Ferros. Glamios menoleh kepada Helios juga. " **Ide Ferros-chan boleh juga. Ayolah Helios-kun. Mau ya?** " tanya Glamios ikut-ikutan mengajak Helios untuk menyetujui ide Ferros.

Helios menghela nafas. " **Baiklah** " ucap Helios lalu berbalik menghadap Glamios, Ferros, serta Parrage Gremory. Helios memandang Rias. " **Boleh kami meminjam Training Ground ini untuk sementara?** " tanya Helios kepada Rias.

Rias mengangguk. "Boleh saja". " **Kalau begitu. Aku ingin kalian menjaga jarak dari lapangan karena ini akan 'sedikit' berantakan** " ucap Helios memberikan perintah.

Rias dan Parragenya mengangguk mengerti dan berlari menuju sebuah Pohon rindang yang berada di samping Training Ground, jarak yang cukup aman sepertinya.

Setelah melihat Peerage Gremory berada di jarak aman, Helios memandang kepada Glamios dan Ferros. " **Inilah peraturannya. Pertarungannya bebas. Siapa yang berdiri paling akhir akan menjadi pemenang. Yang menang boleh meminta satu hal kepada yang kalah, apapun itu tanpa terkecuali. Setuju?** " tanya Helios setelah menjelaskan peraturan dari pertandingan ini. Ferros dan Glamios memikirkan rencana dan pandang mereka bertemu dengan tidak sengaja. Seakan mereka memikirkan hal yang sama, Glamios dan Ferros mengangguk.

" **Bersiap-siap, ...** " Helios, Glamios dan Ferros melompat mundur menjaga jarak satu sama lain dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Glamios dan Ferros memunculkan Elemental Sword masing-masing dan memasang posisi siaga.

" **... MULAI!** " dengan aba-aba dari Helios. Glamios dan Ferros berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Helios.

Helios memandang mereka berdua yang mendekat ke arahnya. " **Jadi pertarungan dua lawab satu ya? kalau begitu, ... Let's Start the Game** " Helios bergumam dengan pelan dan seringaian dari balik Helm. Helios memunculkan Elemental Sword miliknya dan memegangnya di samping kanan tubuh.

Helios mulai memasang posisi siaga dengan Sword Of Five Element di depan tubuh. Jarak antara Glamios dan Ferros menuju dirinya tinggal sedikit dan ...

 **'Whuushh~'**

... Helios melesat dengan cepat menuju Glamios dan Ferros. Ferros melompat dengan sangat tinggi dan Glamios berhenti berlari dengan tiba-tiba dan menancapkan Ice Sword Element di tanah. " **Freeze!** " dengan perintah mutlak itu, tanah tempat berpijak dengan diameter seluas Training Ground berubah menjadi permukaan Es.

Helios berhenti berlari karena kakinya terperangkap oleh Es yang menyelubungi kakinya. Ferros yang posisinya berada di di atas Helios melakukan tebasan Vertikal tepat menuju kepala Helios.

Helios dengan gerakan cepat, menancapkan Elemental Swordnya di tanah. " **Earth Wall** " muncul dinding batu di depan Ferros sehingga pedang Ferros hanya menebas dinding batu itu sampai hancur berkeping-keping dengan satu tebasan.

Dari hancurnya dinding batu, debu berterbangan di sekeliling Ferros. Ferros mengambil sikap waspada karena tidak dapat melihat keadaan sekitar dengan jelas.

Helios dengan tiba-tiba berada di belakang Ferros sambil mengayunkan pedangnya menuju kepala Ferros. Ferros menyeringai dari balik Helm dan tidak punya niat sama sekali untuk menghindar dari tebasan itu.

Helios sepertinya menyadari sesuatu dari gestur tubuh Ferros yang terlihat santai dan mencoba untuk melompat menjauh dari sana. Tapi di luar dugaan Helios, kakinya tidak bisa di gerakkan lagi.

'Aku lupa kalau tanah di Training Ground ini sudah menjadi lantai Es. SIAL!' batin Helios berteriak kesal karena kebodohannya sendiri.

Belum sadar Helios dari pikirannya, sisi depan dan belakangnya sudah di hadang oleh Glamios dan Ferros yang sama-sama menebaskan pedang mereka menuju tubuh Helios.

Pikiran Helios langsung kembali dan menyadari posisinya sekarang yang sedang dalam bahaya. " **Tornado!** " di sekitar tubuh Helios berhembus angin dan langsung membentuk sebuah Tornado besar yang menjulang sampai kelangit. Langit yang awalnya cerah berubah menjadi mendung untuk mendukung suasana yang pas untuk Tornado itu.

Glamios dan Ferros terhempas beberapa meter akibat hembusan angin dari Tornado yang terbentuk dengan tiba-tiba.

Rias dan Parragenya yang melihat hal itu menjadi terkagum-kagum. "Sugoii!~" Issei yang paling kagum melihatnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Tornado itu menghilang dan menampakkan sosok Helios yang sedang melayang di langit gelap dengan sepasang sayap Naga berwarna Hijau Transparan sambil memandang kepada Glamios dan Ferros yang sedang berusaha untuk bangkit dari acara jatuh mereka.

" **Apa sudah selesai?** " tanya Helios dengan nada meremahkan dan kecewa. Ferros memandang kepada Glamios lalu mengangguk memberikan isyarat. Setelah Glamios mengangguk sebagai balasan tanda mengerti dengan anggukan Ferros, Ferros mengadah memandang kepada Helios. Ferros dan Glamios mengeluarkan Sayap mereka masing-masing.

" **Sayangnya hal ini baru dimulai. Ayo!** " dengan aba-aba itu, Ferros dengan Sayap Naga berwarna Perak yang terbuat dari besi dan Glamios dengan Sayap Naga berwarna Biru Muda yang terbuat dari Es melesat bersamaan menuju Helios dari kanan dan kiri Helios.

Helios menyeringai kesenangan. " **Kalau begitu, jangan membuang-buang waktu lagi. Mari kita mulai bertarung dengan serius. Lightning Wing. Double Sword** " Sayap Angin Helios berubah menjadi Sayap Petir Kuning cerah. Dan di tangan kiri Helios muncul duplikat Sword Of Five Element yang sama persis dengan yang asli. Helios memegang Duplikat Elemental Swordnya secara terbalik dengan mata pedang berada di bawah.

" **Hmm, menarik. Steel Claw** " Ferros sambil terbang mengucapkan beberapa kata. Di kedua tangan Ferros yang bebas berkumpulan partikel-partikel besi yang menyelimuti Tangan sampai Siku dan pada bagian jarinya, muncul sesuatu seperti bilah Katana dengan panjang sekitar 15 cm pada masing-masing jarinya sehingga membuat Ferros terlihat seperti memiliki Cakar.

" **Aku juga tidak mau kalah. Ice Tail** " Dari bokong Glamios muncul Ekor Naga panjang sewarna Es dengan ujung Seperti ujung anak panah. Panjang ekor itu dua kali lipat tubuh Glamios dan bergerak-gerak dengan liar.

Helios melesat kebawah dengan gerakan cepat menuju Ferros dan pedang yang di pegang di masing-masing sisi tubuh. Ferros menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mencakar, maaf lebih tepatnya menebas kepala Helios dengan cakar besinya secara Diagonal.

 **'TRANK'**

Serangan Ferros di Block oleh Helios dengan menggunakan pedang Duplikat. Sepertinya Ferros masing belum selesai dan melakukan tusukan dari depan dengan tangan kirinya menuju dada Helios.

 **'TRANK'**

Tusukan Ferros di tepis oleh Helios dengan pedang di tangan kanannya. Insting Helios memberikan tanda bahaya dan langsung menghilang dari tempatnya tadi meninggalkan lintasan Listrik statis di udara dan muncul puluhan meter dari Ferros.

Dan benar saja, dari tempatnya tadi bertarung dengan Ferros melesat ekor panjang yang ujungnya berbentuk ujung anak panah yang terbuat dari Es menuju Ferros dengan cepat. Ferros menyilangkan cakar besinya untuk menangkis serangan itu.

Walaupun sudah di tangkis, Ferros harus melesat ke tanah karena dampak menangkis serangan itu.

 **'BLARR'**

Tubuh Ferros menghantam tanah dan membuat sebuah kawah dengan ukuran yang tidak dapat di katakan kecil. Helios memandang ke arah tempatnya tadi berada dengan pandangan ngeri. 'Jika aku tidak menghindar tadi. Pasti tubuhku sudah berlubang' pikir Helios ngeri.

Ekor Es itu memendek menuju pemiliknya yang merupakan seorang Glamios. Glamios melayang beberapa meter dari tempat Helios sekarang.

" **Kau berniat menyerangku ya?!** " teriak Ferros kesal seraya berdiri sambil mengadah ke atas. Glamios memegang belakang Helmnya dan tertawa pelan. Glamios menangkupkan tangannya di depan tubuh dan memandang Ferros. " **Gomen, Ferros-chan. Aku tidak sengaja. Maaf ya?** " dengan nada menyesal, Glamios meminta maaf.

" **Dasar kau ini** " gerutu Ferros pelan. Glamios mendengarnya dan terkekeh. " **Hehehe, bisa lupakan itu. Tujuan utama kita adalah Helios** " ucap Glamios mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" **Tidak perlu kau ingatkan, aku tau** " Ferros terbang ke samping Glamios. Ferros dan Glamios berpandangan dan mengangguk lalu menghadap Helios. Helios sendiri tidak tau apa yang mereka rencanakan.

" **Sekarang giliranku!** " Ekor Glamios memanjang dan melesat menuju Helios. Helios menghindar kesamping sehingga ujung Ekor itu hanya melewatinya. Tapi satu hal tidak di perhitungkan Helios.

 **'BUAGH!'**

Ekor itu adalah bagian dari tubuh Glamios sekarang ini, jadi Glamios pasti dapat mengendalikannya sesuka hati, seperti tadi, sisi ekor itu tiba-tiba bergerak dan memukul perut Helios sehingga Helios meluncur ke samping menuju tempat di mana Ferros sudah menunggunya dengan cakar yang siap.

" **Dengan ini, berakhir sudah** " Ferros bergumam penuh kemenangan dan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melakukan tebasan tepat menuju tubuh Helios yang tinggal berjarak sedikit lagi.

 **'Blizzt'**

Tapi sayangnya, ini masih belum berakhir jika Helios masih sadar. Tubuh Helios menghilang dengan bekas lintasan Listrik Kuning seperti sebelumnya dan muncul di permukaan Training Ground sehingga tebasan cakar Ferros hanya menebas udara kosong.

Glamios dan Ferros mendecih melihat Helios berhasil lolos. Helios mengadah melihat Glamios dan Ferros. " **Hahaha, sayang sekali. Tapi selama aku masih sadar, kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku** " ucapan itu seakan meremahkan Glamios dan Ferros membuat mereka berdua menjadi kesal.

Aura Perak berpendar di sekitar tubuh Ferros dan cakar besinya menghilang di gantikan oleh Elemental Sword miliknya yang di pegang di tangan kanan. Sedangkan Glamios, Uap dingin dan Aura Biru muda berpendar di sekeliling tubuhnya, Ekor Es-nya juga menghilang.

Dengan mata yang terpejam, Glamios dan Ferros mengangkat pedang mereka yang berpendar Aura sesuai dengan tubuh mereka ke atas kepala dengan ujungnya yang menghadap ke atas. " **Jadi begitu. Pertarungan ini akan semakin memanas... sekaligus mendingin kurasa** " Helios berucap dengan santai sedikit terkekeh.

Helios menghilangkan Duplikat pedangnya sehingga Cuma tersisa satu Pedang, yaitu yang asli yang ada di tangan kanannya. Tubuh Helios mengeluarkan pendar Aura berwarna Kuning dan Pedangnya juga mengeluarkan Aura yang memiliki warna yang sama dengan Aura pada tubuhnya.

Helios mengangkat tangan Pedangnya dengan ujung pedang menghadap langit dan memejamkan mata, mencoba berkonsentrasi.

Di sekeliling tubuh Helios muncul percikan Listrik dan membentuk sebuah kubah Petir transparan. Dengan Glamios terjadi hal yang hampir mirip, tubuh Glamios di lindungi oleh sesuatu seperti bola kaca tipis yang terbuat dari Es dan berukuran besar yang tercipta karena Uap dingin yang memandat dan membentuk sebuah Bola. Sama halnya dengan Ferros, dirinya juga dilindungi oleh bola besi yang menutupi keseluruhan akses untuk melihat tubuhnya.

Helios, Glamios dan Ferros membuka mata mereka dengan tiba-tiba. Dan anehnya, mata mereka berubah warna menjadi sesuai dengan Aura mereka masing-masing. Mata Helios berwarna Kuning keemasan, Mata Glamios berwarna Biru muda seperti Es dan Mata Ferros berwarna Perak.

" **Elemental Berserker : Lightning!** " {Helios}

" **Elemental Berserker : Ice!** "{Glamios}

" **Elemental Berserker : Steel!** " {Ferros}

Bola yang melindungi tubuh mereka hancur seketika beberapa detik setelah kata perintah dari mereka di keluarkan. Dan Ledakan Aura terjadi setelahnya.

Saat itu, semua orang yang menonton dari samping lapangan tidak tau harus bereaksi apa. Antara kagum, terkejut dan takut saat melihat Sosok sensei mereka yang menjadi 'sedikit berbeda'.

" **Mari kita mulai permainannya** " ucap Helios dengan seringaian. Dan mereka bertiga melesat menuju satu sama lain dan ...

 **'DHUUUAAARRR'**

... permainannya baru dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK : ON**

Naruto, Erza dan Hinata sedang bersantai sambil memandang Bulan purnama dari sebuah pohon yang ada di samping Training Ground. Hinata yang sedang duduk di dahan pohon sambil berjuntai kaki, Erza yang sedang tiduran di bawah Hinata sambil memandang Bulan. Sedangkan Naruto sedang bersandar pada pohon di samping Erza tapi tidak memandang Bulan, dia kelihatan sedang berpikir sesuatu.

Naruto lalu memunculkan Sword Of Five Element dan menancapkan di tanah di depannya. "Hey, Helios!" panggil Naruto kepada pedang di depannya. **["Ada apa?"]** Erza memandang Naruto dengan pandang heran.

"Apa Sacred Gear bertipe Elemental Sword juga memiliki mode terlarang seperti Balance Breaker pada Sacred Gear pada umumnya?" tanya Naruto langsung keintinya. **["Sebenarnya ada. Kau mau belajar mengusainya?"]** tanya Helios balik.

"Kami mau!" Hinata entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di samping Naruto dan Erza dalam menjawab pertanyaan Helios. **["Baiklah~. Nama mode terlarang bagi Sacred Gear berjeniskan Elemental Sword adalah Elemental Berserker. Elemental Berserker adalah Mode dimana kau membentuk hubungan dan menyatu dengan elemen-mu"]** jelas Helios.

"Sepertinya menarik" ucap Erza tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka. Hinata juga setuju dengan Erza. Naruto memandang pedang di depannya. "Menyatu dengan elemen? Itu artinya aku mempunyai 5 Elemental Berserker, bukan? Mengingat aku mempunyai 5 Elemen" tanya Naruto setelah berpikir sebentar.

Hinata dan Erza memandang Naruto dengan pandangan iri dan kesal. "Naru-kun, curang! Bagaimana Naru-kun bisa mempunyai 5 Elemental Berserker, sedangkan kami hanya satu? Ini tidak adil!" ucap Hinata dengan kesal.

"Hinata-chan benar! Kenapa tidak aku saja yang mempunyai Helios sih?" Erza kesal dengan Naruto tapi dalam hal yang berbeda.

Elemental Sword Hinata dan Erza muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan menancap di samping Elemental Sword Naruto, bahkan Hinata dan Erza tidak mengeluarkan Elemental Sword mereka, Elemental Sword mereka muncul dengan sendiri. Hinata dan Erza terkejut dengan kemunculan Elemental Sword mereka yang muncul tanpa di panggil.

Elemental Sword Erza mengeluarkan pendar aura Perak. **["Kalian pikir kalau hanya mempunyai satu Elemen, maka kami akan kalah dari Helios karena Helios punya lima Elemen?"]** Elemental Sword Erza berbicara dengan nada kesal. Kini giliran Elemental Sword Hinata yang meneluarkan pendar Aura Biru Es. **["Manusia memang serakah"]** hanya tiga kata itu yang Glamios katakan, tapi tepat sekali menusuk Hati Hinata dan Erza.

Naruto tertawa gugup melihat Hinata dan Erza yang menunduk karena perkataan Glamios dan Ferros. Tapi Naruto menghentikan tawanya saat melihat Elemental Sword miliknya mengeluarkan pendar Kuning keemasan. **["Kalian berdua tidak seharusnya iri dengan Naruto. Karena walaupun aku memiliki lima Elemen, aku ..."]** Helios menggantung ucapannya dengan nada nada lirih pada kalimat terakhirnya yang menyerupai kesedihan.

Naruto memandang Elemental Swordnya dengan pandangan sendu walaupun dia sendiri tidak tau apa yang dimaksud oleh Helios. "Helios" gumam Naruto dengan nada sedih. Hinata dan Erza juga menampakkan wajah menyesal saat memandang Elemental Sword yang di dalamnya terdapat Helios.

 **["Hey! Dimana Helios yang menjadi pemimpin Dragon Element hah? Yang kulihat disini hanyalah kadal cengeng"]** ucap Ferros mengejek tapi memiliki niat untuk menyemangati Helios. Naruto langsung mendapatkan ide menghentikan suasana sedih ini. "Hey, Helios! Bisa kau ajarkan aku untuk menguasai Elemental Berserker? aku ingin menjadi kuat bersamamu dan melampaui semua Dragon Element" tanya Naruto dengan semangat mencoba mengalihkan suasana.

Helios tidak menjawab tapi terdengar suara helaan nafas. **["Baiklah, Mari kita mulai latihan untuk mengusai Elemental Berserker kalian. Glamios. Ferros. Bisakah kalian mengajari partner kalian!"]** ucap Helio yang sudah kembali ke dirinya yang semula. **["Tentu saja Helios. Lagipula aku tidak ingin mempunyai Partner yang lemah sepertinya"]** ucap Glamios dengan nada menyindir kepada Hinata.

 **["Aku setuju dengan Glamios. Dan juga Partnerku sangat lemah bahkan lebih lemah dari Partnermu, Glamios"]** ucap Ferros kepada Erza. Erza dan Hinata merasa kesal saat mendengar perkataan Glamios dan Ferros tentang diri mereka.

"Hey, aku tidak lemah! Aku akan menjadi kuat melebihi semua pemegang Dragon Element yang ada. Jangan meremehkanku!" {Erza}

"Aku akan mengalahkan semua musuhku dan mendapatkan Predikat pemegang Dragon Element terkuat!" {Hinata}

Naruto tersenyum mendengar kalimat penuh semangat dari Erza dan Hinata.

Elemental Sword Naruto berpendar lagi. **["Kalau begitu, kalian harus menguasai Elemental Berserker dalam waktu satu malam ini"]** ucap Helios. Naruto, Hinata dan Erza yang mendengar perkataan Helios berdiri dan mengambil Elemental Sword mereka masing-masing-masing.

"Kau meremehkan kami?" tanya Naruto kepada Helios. "Kami tidak akan kalah hanya oleh tantanganmu. Akan kami buktikan kalau kami tidak lemah!" Erza melanjutkan. "Kami akan mengusai Elemental Berserker itu dalam waktu setengah malam saja" Hinata menambahkan.

Ketiga Elemental Sword itu berpendar dengan Aura masing-masing.

 **["Kalian percaya diri sekali ya?"]** {Ferros}

 **["Ayo buktikan perkataan kalian pada kami!"]** {Glamios}

 **["Jangan banyak bicara! Kita mulai latihannya!"]** {Helios}

"BAIKLAH!" {Naruto, Erza dan Hinata}

.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK : OFF. TIME SKIP ... 1 Jam kemudian**

Keringat Sweetdrop sebesar biji Jagung muncul di belakang kepala penonton yang melihat keadaan Training Ground sekarang ini. Yang mereka lihat sekarang ini sangat berbeda dengan keadaan asli Training Ground, tidak lebih tepatnya hampir keseluruhan pulau ini.

Terdapat banyak sekali kawah raksasa di sana-sini. Ada bagian pulau yang berubah menjadi Kutub Utara karena Es dan salju yang menumpuk. Ada lagi yang berubah menjadi ladang senjata yang terbuat dari Besi, baik itu Pedang, Tombak atau Anak Panah yang bertaburan di mana-mana. Sedangkan sisanya tidak bisa di katakan cukup baik-baik saja. Bisa di bilang hanya daerah sekitar Penginapan yang aman.

" **Ha~ah, tadi itu sangat menarik. Tapi kenapa harus di hentikan?** " di sebuah pohon besar yang berdiri dengan kokohnya sekitar 15 meter dari Parrage Gremory, disana terdapat tiga orang penyebab kekacauan ini sedang beristirahat dengan santainya. Mereka sudah kembali kedalam mode awal mereka. Yang berbicara tadi adalah Ferros yang sedang duduk di salah satu dahan pohon itu sambil menjuntaikan kaki kebawah dan berbicara dengan nada kesal. Pertandingan tadi berakhir tanpa ada pemenang karena di hentikan di tengah jalan.

Glamios yang sedang duduk di dahan pohon yang lain mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Ferros. " **Kenapa harus berhenti, Helios-kun? Kan kita bisa terus bersenang-senang?** " tanya Glamios dengan nada ngambek.

Helios yang sedang duduk di tanah berumput dan bersandar pada batang pohon menghela nafas. " **Kalian tidak ingat kalau pulau ini milik siapa? Dan lagi, kalian sudah mengacaukan pulau ini dalam waktu singkat. Dan kalian tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun?** " tanya Helios balik.

" **Kalau ituuuu ..., hehehe, gomenasai** " Glamios cengengesan sambil memegangi belakang Helm. " **Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Tapi bukannya kau juga ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan kami?** " reaksi Ferros berbeda dari Glamios dan malah memberikan pertanyaan balik.

Helios terdiam. " **Hehe, benar juga sih** " kini giliran Helios yang merasa bersalah telah melupakan satu hal, yaitu dia juga ikut dalam kekacauan ini.

Helios berdiri dan menghampiri Rias. " **Etto~, gomenasai, Rias-chan. Sepertinya kami agak berlebihan dalam bertarung, hehehe. Kalau ada sesuatu yang dapat kulakukan untuk meminta maaf, akan aku lakukan sebisaku** " Helios berdiri berhadapan dengan Rias sambil memegangi belakang Helmnya dan meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa sensei. Pelayan keluarga Gremory akan membereskan hal ini segera. Hal yang aku inginkan hanyalah, sensei datang ke pertandingan kami" ucap Rias sambil tersenyum.

Helios menepuk kepala Rias dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. " **Akan aku usahakan sebisaku untuk datang** " ucap Helios lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Rias dan memandang Parrage Rias satu persatu. " **Kalian bersitirahatlah! Besok malam adalah hari dimana kalian bertanding. Bukitkan hasil latihan kalian padaku dengan membawa kemenangan. Kalian mengerti?** "

"Kami mengerti!" jawab mereka serempak.

 **'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap'**

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat menuju Helios. Tanpa melihat pun, Helios sudah tau itu siapa, pasti Glamios dan Ferros. " **Aku sudah lelah. Aku sangat merindukan kasurku. Ayo kita pulang, Helios-kun!** " Glamios berucap dengan nada manja kepada Helios. " **Aku juga sama, lagipula tugas kita disini sudah selesai bukan?** " tanya Ferros dengan jawaban yang sudah pasti, bahkan tanpa di jawab pun, jawabannya sudah dapat di ketahui.

" **Baiklah** " jawab Helios lalu mengeluarkan Sayap Naga yang terbuat dari angin Hijau transparan. Glamios dan Ferros juga mengeluarkan Sayap masing-masing. " **Kalau begitu, kami pamit. Sampai jumpa besok malam, Rias-chan** " Helios, Glamios dan Ferros mengepakkan sayap mereka dan melayang di udara.

Helios dan Glamios melambaikan tangan kepada Parrage Gremory. " **Jaa ne!** " setelah mengetakan itu, mereka bertiga melesat terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Pulau Pribadi Gremory.

Rias berbalik menghadap Parragenya. "Kita harus menang, Minna! Kita tidak boleh mengecewakan Sensei" ucap Rias.

"YOSH, aku akan berusaha!"

"Ara ara, serahkan padaku, fufufu"

"Kami akan berjuang!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TIME SKIP ... Sabtu, 28 Agustus 2014, 11 : 49 AM, Atap Kouh Academy**

Di atap sekolah ada 6 orang atau lebih tepatnya 3 Manusia, 1 Iblis, dan 2 Malaikat Jatuh. yaitu, Naruto, Hinata, Erza, Sona, Raynare dan Mittelt.

Kemaren, saat Naruto pulang, Raynare langsung memeluknya dan seperti enggan melepaskan pelukannya, katanya Kangen dan Rindu. Jadilah, Raynare dari pagi sudah sangat lengket dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Mittelt, sebenarnya dia juga ingin memeluk Naruto tapi ... hmm, dia malu. Lebih tepatnya sih, Tsundere, malu tapi mau.

Sona sekarang ini hanya sendiri tanpa di damping oleh Tsubaki atau anggota OSIS yang lainnya. Entah apa alasannya.

Sona yang bersandar di dinding samping Pintu atap sekolah. Sedangkan Naruto bersandar pada dinding disamping Pintu atap sekolah yang satunya. Sedangkan yang lainnya sedang duduk di tepian atap sekolah. Mittelt dan Raynare yang berbincang-bincang dengan Hinata mengenai seminggu ini. Sedangkan Erza, dia berbaring dengan kaki berjuntai dan mata terpejam, etto~ ... sepertinya Erza ketiduran.

"Tugasku untuk melatih Rias sudah selesai. Bagaimana dengan bayarannya?" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan. "Jangan khawatir, aku sudah mengaturnya. Tapi kau harus datang untuk menonton Rating Game Rias" ucap Sona.

"Kebetulan. Aku memang ingin menonton Rating Game itu. Tapi apakah Cuma aku yang di undang untuk menonton?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Erza-san dan Hinata-san juga di undang. Jadi kalian harus datang malam ini pada Jam 11" ucap Sona lagi.

"Baiklah. Hey, Sona! Kemana Wakil-mu? Tidak biasanya aku melihatmu sendirian. Atau kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan ku?" tebak Naruto. Wajah Sona memerah dan kepalanya menunduk menatap lantai entah karena tebakan Naruto benar atau ada hal lain.

Hening cukup lama, sampai Sona membuka suara. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. ... Hanya berdua" ucap Sona. Naruto mengerti dengan keinginan Sona dan mengambil inisiatif.

"Minna, bisa kalian tinggalkan kami berdua!" ucap Naruto kepada Erza, Hinata, Raynare dan Mittelt. Erza bangun dengan wajah mengantuk dan memandang Naruto, Hinata, Raynare dan Mittelt menghentikan percakapan mereka dan memandang Naruto.

Mengerti dengan arti pandangan mereka, Naruto berbicara. "Ada yang ingin Sona bicarakan denganku, hanya berdua" Hinata, Raynare dan Mittelt mengangguk dengan ragu. Hinata, Erza Raynare dan Mittelt berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari atap sekolah.

Naruto menutup pintu setelah Para gadis itu pergi. Naruto berdiri menghadap Sona. "Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto. Sona menghadap menghadap Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit merona, Sona menjadi malu-malu entah kenapa. "Begini, –" "Tunggu dulu!" ucapan Sona dipotong oleh Naruto dengan seenaknya.

Naruto membuka pintu di sampingnya dengan satu tangan tanpa menghalihkan pandangannya dari Sona sehingga pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan 4 orang gadis yang sepertinya sedang berusaha menguping.

"Kalian ini! Sudahku bilang kalau kami ingin berbicara berdua. Bisa kalian jangan menguping?" ucap Naruto setengah kesal.

Raynare, Mittelt dan Hinata hanya cengengsan salah tingkah karena ketahuan sedang menguping. Sedangkan Erza, dia membalikkan badan sambil bersiul-siul seolah tidak bersalah, dan hal ini membuat Naruto sweetdrop.

'Tidak ada gunanya melakukan hal seperti itu kalau kau sudah ketahuan bersalah' pikir Naruto sweetdrop. Naruto menghela nafas. "Kumohon, bisa kalian kembali kekelas lebih dulu. aku janji ini tidak akan lama" ucap Naruto memohon.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh dengan Sona saat kami tidak ada!" ucap Erza dengan nada cemburu. Hinata, Raynare dan Mittelt mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Erza. "Kalian pikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang mesum dengan Sona saat kalian tidak ada?" tanya Naruto kesal karena dia merasa sedang di tuduh akan melakukan kejahatan. Sona sendiri merona saat mendengar kata 'melakukan sesuatu yang mesum' dari mulut Naruto.

"Cuma jaga-jaga. Siapa tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Bisa saja kan, karena sesuatu, kau berbuat sesuatu yang aneh-aneh dengan Sona?" lagi-lagi Hinata, Raynare dan Mittelt mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Erza. Naruto benar-benar kesal sekarang, sedangkan Sona benar-benar memerah.

"Cukup! Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh!" ucap Naruto dengan rasa kesal. Erza tersenyum puas dengan janji Naruto, sama halnya dengan tiga gadis lainnya yang juga tersenyum sama dengan Erza.

Erza berjalan pergi dari sana menuju Kelasnya dan di ikuti oleh Raynare, Mittelt dan Hinata. Setelah yakin kalau mereka berempat sudah pergi, Naruto menutup pintu itu dan kembali memandang Sona.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?" tanya Naruto kembali ketopik awalnya dengan Sona. Sona tersadar dari pemikirannya yang sedang melayang kemana-mana berkat perkataan Naruto.

Sona menormalkan dirinya dan menatap Naruto seperti biasa. "Apa kau sudah tau dengan berita orang yang menghilang secara misterius akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Sona memulai. "Berita orang menghilang? Hmm~, ah iya! Aku ingat, kemaren aku menonton TV dan melihat hampir keseluruhan Channel yang menyiarkan tentang orang Hilang. Memangnya kenapa? ...Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan ini adalah ulah Iblis Liar?!" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Itu juga pemikiran awalku. Tapi sepertinya ini berbeda" ucap Sona lalu bersandar kembali ke dinding sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Naruto juga ikut bersandar pada dinding di samping Sona. "Berbeda? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena Kelompok Gremory sedang tidak ada di Kouh, maka Kelompok Sitri lah yang bertugas untuk menjaga Kouh untuk sementara. Kami mencari petunjuk mengenai orang Hilang ini dan berpencar kesegala tempat. Waktu itu, aku sampai di sebuah Pabrik tua yang tidak terpakai dan mencoba untuk melihat kedalamnya" jelas Sona panjang lebar. Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama tanpa memiliki niat untuk memotong karena Naruto yakin kalau Sona belum selesai.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku liat di dalam sana? Aku melihat sekumpulan Minotaur sedang bertarung dengan satu sosok yang sangat aneh dan belum pernah aku liat sebelumnya" ucap Sona dengan nada takut karena mengingat kejadian itu. "Aneh bagaimana? Apakah itu Iblis Liar?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sosok itu memiliki besar seperti Manusia pada umumnya, tapi bukan itu yang aneh. Badan sosok itu keseluruhannya berwarna Hijau dan kedua tangannya berbentuk Sabit panjang dan tajam dan kepalanya seperti kepala Belalang serta memiliki empat kaki. Kalau kau melihatnya dengan sekilas, pasti kau akan berpikir sosok itu adalah Belalang Sembah. Aku sangat yakin kalau sosok itu bukanlah Iblis Liar, aku tidak merasakan sedikitpun aura Iblis dari tubuhnya yang aku rasakan hanyalah perasaan negatif yang kuat" lanjut Sona dengan nada bergetar karena takut saat membayangkan kejadian di pabrik itu.

"Sosok aneh itu sangat cepat, dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu menit saat aku datang, semua Minotaur itu sudah terpotong-potong menjadi bagian kecil dan tersebar dimana-mana. Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah batangan besi saat mengintip dan membuat sosok itu memandang kepadaku. Sosok itu menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba di depanku dengan sabit yang siap menebas kapan saja" Sona berucap dengan nada datar tapi nada bergetar dari suaranya tidak dapat ditutupi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sona menggeleng dan menghela nafas. "Aku tidak terluka sama sekali. Saat Sabit itu di tebaskan padaku, aku sudah memejamkan mata pasrah. Tapi yang kulihat saat membuka mata adalah bilah tajam pada Sabit itu tinggal menghitung milimeter dari wajahku dan aku melihat kalau bilah Sabit itu dililit oleh sebuah Tali Hitam yang berasal dari Sacred Gear milik Saji, Absorption Line. Aku yang melihat kesempatan, langsung menggunakan sihirku untuk membekukannya dalam Es. Kemudian berlari menuju Parrage-ku yang berada di pintu Pabrik. Saat aku sampai di tempat Parrage-ku dan berbalik untuk melihat sosok itu, ... yang ada hanyalah kekosongan"

"Jadi dengan kata lain, dia kabur. Makhluk apa dia itu sebenarnya, membantai puluhan Minotaur dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit. Kekuatan yang cukup mengerikan" ucap Naruto mengomentari.

"Dan mengenai orang hilang itu ..." di samping tubuh Sona muncul lingkaran sihir penyimpanan dengan lambang Sitri. Sona memasukkan salah satu tangannya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Yang di ambil Sona adalah sebuah buku bersampul coklat yang memiliki tebal sekitar 5 senti.

Sona menyerahkan buku itu kepada Naruto dan lingkaran sihir penyimpanan itu menghilang. Naruto mengambil buku itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Buku apa ini?" tanya Naruto. Sona menghadap Naruto. "Itu adalah informasi mengenai orang-orang yang hilang seperti nama, umur, alamat, pekerjaan dan hal yang terjadi sebelum mereka menghilang.. Sudah sekitar 300 orang lebih yang menghilang di seluruh negara di dunia, 32%-nya adalah penduduk Jepang. Jika kau mengetahui sesuatu, beritahu aku" jelas Sona.

Naruto membuka buku itu dan membalik-balik halamannya secara acak. "Oh iya, Sona! Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang Komura-sensei? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi" ucap Naruto sambil terus membalik-balik halaman buku di tangannya.

Sona tidak langsung menjawab. "3 hari yang lalu. Istri Komura-sensei melahirkan seorang bayi. Tapi saat Komura-sensei membawa pulang Istri dan anaknya dari rumah sakit dengan mobil, ... Terjadi kecelakaan. Istri dan anak Komura-sensei Tewas di tempat. Sedangkan Komura-sensei ... menghilang tanpa jejak" gerakan tangan Naruto untuk membalik-balik halaman menjadi terhenti bersamaan dengan hembusan angin yang menyapu tempat itu. Naruto menutup buku di tangannya.

"Jadi begitu" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan berbicara dengan nada rendah. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya menatap kedepan. "Aku akan menemukan mereka dan membawa mereka yang menghilang pulang ketempat mereka masing-masing" ucap Naruto. kemudian mereka terjebak dalam keheningan.

 **'KRIINNGG' 'KRRIINNG' 'KRRIINNG'**

Bel berbunyi menandakan kalau sudah waktunya untuk kembali memulai kegiatan belajar. Naruto hendak pergi dari atap dan sudah memegang kenop Pintu. Tapi tangan Naruto di hentikan oleh Sona yang memegang tangannya. "Bisa kita bicara lebih lama lagi? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" ucap Sona dengan nada serius.

Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari kenop pintu, tapi tangan Sona masih memegang tangannya. "Ehem! Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku, Sona-chan" ucap Naruto tanpa sadar menggunakan suffiks –chan pada nama Sona membuat yang di panggil memerah dan buru-buru melepaskan pegangannya.

"Ah, gomen, Naruto-kun" Sona langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan salah satu tangannya saat sadar kalau dirinya telah menambahkan suffiks –kun pada nama Naruto. wajah Sona semakin memerah saja.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, Sona-chan. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" wajah Sona semakin memerah seperti tomat saat Naruto lagi-lagi memanggilnya dengan suffiks –chan. Bahkan Sona sekarang ini tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, kekhasan dari Sitri-nya seperti hilang seketika.

"Hoy, Sona-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sona dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sona. "Hmm, tidak panas" ucap Naruto lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari dahi Sona dan membuat mata Biru Naruto dengan Mata Ungu Sona beradu pandang dengan jarak yang dekat.

CUKUP! "Naruto no BAKA!" Sona langsung berlari keluar dari atap sekolah meninggalkan Naruto dalam kebingungan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" gumam Naruto dengan wajah polos.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TIME SKIP ... 10 : 45 PM, Rumah Naruto**

Naruto, Erza dan Hinata sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan pakaian yang sama dengan waktu mereka melatih kelompok Rias sambil menonton TV{Helm-nya belum di gunakan}. Naruto sudah menjelaskan kalau mereka bertiga akan datang untuk menonton Rating Game dengan undangan dari Sona. Sekarang ini mereka sedang menonton TV untuk menunggu waktu. Raynare dan Mittelt sudah tertidur lebih dulu di kamar mereka.

"Berita terbaru; siang tadi, 2 orang menghilang kembali secara misterius. kami akan memberikan sedikit keterangan mengenai orang yang menghilang tadi siang" sebuah suara dari seorang Presenter wanita cantik di TV menarik perhatian Naruto.

Naruto melihat sebuah biodata yang ditampilkan di layar Televisi dengan seksama. Terdapat dua Foto dan sedikit keterangan seperti Nama, Umur, pekerjaan, dan Alamat di bawah foto tersebut. Di sana tertulis.

 **"Satomi Rentaro, 20 tahun, Pekerja Kantoran, Tokyo"**

 **"Busujima Saeko, 18 tahun, Murid SMA,Tokyo"**

Dua foto itu menghilang dan di gantikan dengan Presenter Wanita yang sedang menghadap ke arah Kamera dengan gaya Profesional. "Hanya itu yang dapat kami beritakan untuk sekarang ini. Terus ikuti berita terbaru dari kami ... Bla bla bla" Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengarkan kelanjutannya dan terus berada dalam pemikirannya yang terasa buntu.

"Kasus ini semakin menjadi-jadi. Sebenarnya apa yang melakukan hal ini ya?" gumam Hinata penasaran. Erza mengangguk. "Aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi aku rasa jika ini terus di biarkan. Maka akan terjadi hal yang tidak bagus. Ini tidak dapat dibiarkan" ucap Erza mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Siapa dan apa tujuannya? Itulah yang aku bingungkan. Sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk sedikitpun mengenai kasus ini. Yang aku tahu hanyalah fakta kalau yang melakukan ini bukanlah Iblis Liar, tapi sesuatu yang lain" Erza dan Hinata memandang Naruto dengan penasaran. "Bagaimana kau yakin kalau yang melakukan ini bukan Iblis liar?" tanya Erza.

"Sona yang bilang. Tapi kata-katamu benar juga. Kita tidak dapat membiarkan kasus ini semakin melebar. Kita harus menyelidiki dan mengetahui apa yang melakukan hal ini dengan segera" ucap Naruto dengan serius. Hinata dan Erza mengangguk setuju.

Pembicaraan mereka harus di hentikan ketika sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna Putih berlambang klan Sitri muncul di di depan TV dan dari sana muncul 2 orang perempuan berambut Hitam. Mereka adalah Sona Sitri dan Tsubaki Shinra yang sama-sama mengenakan pakaian Kouh Academy.

Naruto memandang Sona dengan pandangan heran. "Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto. Sona balas memandang Naruto dengan pandangan datar. "Rating Game sudah hampir di mulai. Kupikir kalian tidak akan datang, jadi aku berniat untuk menjemput kalian untuk pergi kesana dengan Lingkaran Sihir Teleportasi, karena Area sekolah sudah di pasangi Kekkai" ucap Sona dengan panjang lebar dan menggunakan nada datar.

"Memangnya bisa ya? ... Bukannya yang bisa di bawa dengan Lingkaran Sihir hanyalah anggota Peerage-mu?" tanya Erza mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Sona mengambil sesuatu dari saku seragamnya yang ternyata adalah tiga buah ... Pion Catur, ... atau lebih tepatnya Evil Piece's.

"Kau ingin menjadikan kami Parrage-mu ya?" tanya Erza dengan nada khawatir. "Kurasa kau salah Erza-chan. Kurasa kita hanya perlu menggenggam Evil Piece's itu dan kita pasti bisa ikut Sihir Teleportasi" ucap Hinata yang dari tadi diam.

Sona mengangguk. "Tepat sekali, Hinata-san" ucap Sona. "Begitu saja kau tidak tahu~. Dasar Baka" ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek kepada Erza.

 **'Glup!'**

Naruto meneguk ludahnya saat melihat sebuah anak panah yang menargetkan 'Anu'-nya, yang tentu saja pasti berasal dari Erza yang sekarang ini terlihat kesal. "Katakan itu sekali lagi. Kubuat kau jadi perempuan" ucap Erza dengan nada kesal. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat respon Erza.

"Maaf, aku Cuma bercanda. Dan ... Sona, ...berikan Evil Piece-nya pada kami" ucap Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sona yang melihatnya dengan pandangan sedikit Sweetdrop entah karena apa.

Sona langsung melemparkan ketiga Pion Evil Piece di tangannya kepada Naruto dan dapat di tangkap menggunakan sebelah tangan dengan sangat tepat. Naruto lalu melemparkan masing-masing satu kepada Erza dan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, genggamlah Evil Piece di tangan kalian!" perintah Sona dan langsung di turuti oleh ketiga-nya. "Tsubaki!" Sona memberikan isyarat kepada Queennya.

Tsubaki mengangguk dan membuat sebuah Lingkaran Sihir yang melingkupi seluruh ruang tamu. Naruto, Erza, Hinata, Sona dan Tsubaki menghilang di telan Lingkaran Sihir itu dan kemudian lingkaran sihir itu menghilang dengan sendirinya menyisakan ruang tamu yang tidak terdapat penghuninya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **11 : 18 PM, ruangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib**

Semua anggota Parrage Gremory sedang berada di Ruangan Klub mereka sambil menunggu Rating Game di mulai. Rias yang sedang minum Teh dengan anggun di meja pemimpin, Akeno yang juga sedang minum Teh di Sofa di samping Koneko, Kiba yang sedang mempoles pedangnya dan memasukkannya kedalam Sarung Pedangnya, Koneko yang sedang mengencangkan sarung tangannya, Asia yang sedang berusaha untuk tenang, sedangkan Issei kelihatan sedang gelisah.

"Ha~ah, aku rasa Sensei tidak akan datang" Rias meletakkan cangkirnya sambil mendesah kecewa.

Pintu masuk Klub terbuka dan dari sana Masuk Sona dan Tsubaki. "Ara, Sona. Apa sudah saatnya memulai Rating Game?" tanya Rias dengan nada bingung. "Bukan itu. Tapi kurasa kalian ingin bertemu dengan mereka" ucap Sona sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dekat Pintu.

Beberapa detik berlalu, tidak ada yang masuk. Kelompok Gremory terus memandang ke arah Pintu dan tidak mengalihkan pandangan mereka karena rasa penasaran mereka. Issei mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Etto~, Kaichou. Yang kau maksud dengan 'mereka' itu siapa?" tanya Issei bingung sedangkan Sona hanya menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Issei.

 **'Greb!'**

Sepasang tangan melingkar di leher Issei dari belakang. " **Tentu saja~ itu kami Issei-kun** ~" sebuah kepala yang di lindungi oleh Helm kelinci berwarna Hitam menyembul di perpotongan leher Issei.

Issei langsung terlonjak kaget sampai terjatuh kesamping Sofa gara-gara terkejut dengan kemunculan Glamios yang tiba-tiba. Semua yang melihat Glamios yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba juga terkejut. 'Sejak kapan?' itu lah pikiran mereka.

Insting bahaya Kiba aktif dengan tiba-tiba. Kiba mencabut pedangnya dan ...

 **'TRANK!'**

... Sebuah pedang perak menebas dan berhasil di Block oleh Kiba dengan mudah. " **Kau menjadi lebih waspada dan cepat, Kiba** " puji pelaku penyerangan yang merupakan Sensei yang menggunakan Helm Elang, Ferros. Ferros menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, lalu Steel Sword Element menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya berwarna perak.

"Terima kasih pujian, Ferros-sensei" ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum lalu menyarungkan pedangnya di tempatnya.

"Ferros-sensei! Glamios-sensei! Itu artinya ... !" " **Kalian masih lambat dalam menyadarinya** " ucapan Rias terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. Issei, Asia, Koneko, Kiba dan Akeno memandang kebelakang Rias dengan pandangan terkejut.

Rias membalikkan kursinya menghadap kebelakang sehingga ia dapat melihat sosok Helios yang sedang bersandar pada dinding sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Helios-sensei! Kalian datang?!" ucap Rias terkejut.

Sosok Helios berjalan menuju Rias dan menepuk kepala Rias dengan tangan kanannya lalu mengelus-elusnya dengan lembut. " **Kalian pikir kami tidak akan datang ya?** " tanya Helios sambil menghentikan elusannya. Rias mendongak melihat Helios. "Sebenarnya iya" gumam Rias pelan.

Helios menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Rias dan berjalan menuju samping Glamios. " **Bagaimana dengan strategi kalian? Kalian sudah memikirkan sebuah rencana?** " tanya Helios memandang Rias.

Rias dan yang lainnya mengangguk mantap. "Kami sudah memiliki sebuah rencana yang dapat mengalahkan Phoenix itu dengan telak" ucap Rias dengan mantap. " **Oh ya? bisakah kami mengetahuinya?** " tanya Ferros meremehkan.

Rias balas dengan senyuman meremahkan. "Liat saja nanti. Kami akan membuat kalian terkejut" jawab Rias. Helios tersenyum mendengar balasan Rias. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dengan simbol Gremory tercipta di samping Sona dan Tsubaki. Dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar seorang Wanita berambut putih yang mengenakan pakaian Maid.

"Apakah Rias-sama sudah siap?" tanya Grayfia dengan hormat. Rias berdiri menghadap Grayfia. "Kami siap kapan saja" ucap Rias dengan yakin. Grayfia tersenyum melihat keyakinan kuat Rias. Grayfia lalu menatap kepada Helios yang berada di samping Glamios.

"Helios-sama! Tolong ikut dengan saya. Lucifer-sama dan Leviatan-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda" ucap Grayfia. " **Baiklah** " Helios berjalan kesamping Garyfia.

"Sensei masih ingat dengan janji sensei jika kami menang bukan?" tanya Rias meminta kepastian. Helios mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Issei berdiri menghadap Helios sambil menunjuk Helios dengan jari telunjuknya. "Bersiaplah untuk memberitahukan Identitasmu sensei!"

 **['Padahal kau mengenalnya, Aibou']** Naga yang berada dalam tubuh Issei berbicara dan hal itu membuat Issei bingung. 'Apa maksudmu Ddraig?' Issei membalas lewat Telepati dengan nada bingung.

 **['Kau akan segera tau']** dan percakapan telepati mereka pun di hentikan.

"Kalau begitu Rating Game akan segera di lakukan, jadi bersiap-siaplah. Saya permisi" ucap Grayfia dan kemudian Helios dan Grayfia menghilang dari ruangan itu dengan lingkaran sihir.

Setelah Helios dan Grayfia menghilang, Sona dan Tsubaki berbalik dan berjalan menuju Pintu keluar. Sona berhenti di ambang pintu dan menoleh kebelakang. "Ferros-san, Glamios-san. Kalian ikuti aku!" perintah Sona lalu meneruskan perjalannya. " **Ha'i, Sona-chan!** " Glamios berkata dengan nada ceria dan mengikuti Sona meninggalkan ruangan Klub.

Ferros berjalan menuju Pintu dan sebelum keluar, Ferros menoleh. " **Berikan kami tontonan yang menarik dan buat kami terkejut dengan yang apa bisa kalian lakukan** " ucap Ferros lalu menghilang saat pintu ditutup.

Muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir merah berukuran besar berlambang Gremory di depan pintu. "Ayo kita lakukan Minna!" ucap Rias dengan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto di Teleport kesebuah ruangan yang lebih mirip disebut ruang Meeting. Terdapat sebuah meja bergaya Klasik yang berbentuk Oval memanjang. Disana sudah duduk dua Iblis berperingkat Maou dengan pakaian Formal yang duduk berdampingan sepertinya sudah menunggu dirinya. "Saya sudah menjemput orang yang anda inginkan Sirzech-sama" ucap Grayfia sambil membungkuk hormat kepada laki-laki berambut merah panjang.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya Grayfia-chan. Kau boleh pergi" Sirzech berkata kepada Grayfia dan Grayfia langsung pergi dengan lingkaran sihir. "Silahkan duduk Helios-san" ucap Sirzech mempersilahkan Helios untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya. "Atau harusku panggil, Namikaze Naruto-san?" ucap Sirzech melanjutkan.

Helios menghela nafas dan duduk di tempat duduk yang sudah di persilahkan. Helios melepaskan Helmnya memperlihatkan identitasnya yang sebenarnya dan melatakkan Helmnya di atas meja.

"Sudah kuduga kalau tidak ada gunanya untuk menyamar di depan Maou seperti kalian" komentar Naruto. "Sirzech Lucifer-sama dan Serafall Leviatan-sama" ucap Naruto sambil memandang Sirzech dan bergerak kesampingnya. "Eh? Dimana Leviatan-sama" itulah reaksi Naruto karena tidak melihat siapa-siapa di samping Sirzech.

"Kurasa yang kau maksud itu adalah yang ada disampingmu" ucap Sirzech sambil menunjuk kesamping Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya lantas menoleh kesamping kanannya. Baru saja menoleh bahkan belum sempat melihat wajah Gadis di sampingnya. Pipinya sudah di pegang di masing-masing sisinya. Tangan yang menangkup pipinya mengarahkan agar Naruto memandang sang pemilik tangan.

Serafall Leviatan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak Naruto mengerti. Tangan yang menangkup pipinya langsung berubah fungsi(?) menjadi tangan untuk mencubit.

"Dia imut seperti kucing. Kyaa, Kawaii~!" Serafall terus mencubit pipi Naruto dengan kencang. Naruto mencoba untuk menghentikan cubitan Serafall dengan mendorong Serafall.

 **'Nyuut~'**

Gerakan yang salah. Naruto malah mendorong Oppai Serafall membuat cubitan Serafall berhenti dan mengerjap dengan polos. Wajah mereka berdua merona merah.

Naruto langsung menjauh ke ujung ruangan dengan wajah memerah. "Gomenasai, Leviatan-sama!" ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk berkali-kali kepada Serafall. Serafall memandang Oppainya sendiri dengan wajah memerah dan kemudian memandang Naruto yang sedang membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Kyaaa, Naru-tan Kawaii~~!" Serafall reaksi berbeda dengan Naruto dan malah menerjang Naruto sehingga Naruto terjatuh kelantai dengan Serafall di atas tubuhnya dan sedang memeluknya serta membenamkan wajah Naruto di dada Serafall yang berukuran besar.

"Akhu ... thidakh ... bhisa ... bhernafhas" kata-kata Naruto tidak terdengar jelas akibat kesulitan bernafas karena dua Gunung kembar di mana wajahnya tenggelam.

Sirzech menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Serafall. "Serafall, hentikan itu! Naruto bisa mati jika di biarkan terus" Sirzech agak kasihan juga dengan Naruto yang wajahnya sudah membiru karena kehabisan nafas. "Tidak mau! Lagipula jika Naru-tan mati, nanti bisa aku Reinkarnasikan lagi menjadi Parrage-ku dan kujadikan milikku" balas Serafall dengan acuh.

"Serafall! Kita memiliki urusan disini. Lakukan itu lain kali. Sekarang kembali ketempat dudukmu!" perintah Sirzech dengan nada kesal akibat kelakuan Serafall yang sudah kelewatan. Serafall melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali ketempat duduknya dengan wajah cemberut. Naruto berusaha untuk dapat mengisi kembali Paru-parunya yang sudah hampir kering tadi.

Naruto bangun dan kembali ketempat duduknya. "Syukurlah~ aku masih hidup" ucap Naruto dengan nada lega. "Baiklah, mari kita bicarakan tentang masalah utama kita" ucap Sirzech memulai pembicaraan. Sirzech menoleh kesampingnya dan tidak melihat Serafall disana.

"Lepaskan aku Leviatan-sama" "Kyaaa~, Naru-tan kawaii~" Sirzech sweetdrop saat menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang berusaha di peluk oleh Serafall.

Selagi mereka membicarakan tentang Perdamaian yang sepertinya pembicaraannya akan berjalan 'Lancar'. Kita beralih kepada Arena Rating Game di mana Rating Game-nya sudah di mulai beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Issei berjalan menuju wilayah musuh dengan Sacred Gear yang aktif dan dalam posisi menggenggam entah apa dari arah Hutan dengan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan. Sampai saatnya ia berada di area terbuka karena tidak ada lagi semak-semak yang bisa di gunakan sebagai tempat bersembunyi, dia keberadaannya diketahui oleh 3 Perempuan.

Satu berpakaian seperti seorang Kesatria dengan Zirah besi dan pedang di sisi kirinya, Carlamain, Knight.

Dua Gadis kembar yang memiliki telinga Kucing. Yang membedakan mereka adalah warna rambut dan warna mata mereka. Mata merah dan Rambut Biru bernama Ni, Poin. Sedangkan yang berambut Merah dan bermata Ungu gelap bernama Ri, juga Pion.

"Kau berani sekali datang kesini sendirian. Kupuji keberanianmu, tapi kau harus kukalahkan sekarang juga!" Carlamain mencabut pedangnya dan menodongkan ujungnya kepada Issei. Ni dan Ri sudah siap untuk menyerang.

Issei mengambil kuda-kuda dan ... "KABUR!" Issei malah berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan ketiga gadis itu yang sedang terbengong. "Ni! Ri! Jangan biarkan dia lolos! Kita kejar dia" komando Carlamian layaknya pemimpin dan melesat mengejar Issei di ikuti oleh Ri dan Ni di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika yang tadi adalah Issei. Sekarang kita beralih kepada Kiba yang sedang menghadang 3 perempuan yang masing-masing bernama, Schlia, Mario dan Bulent yang ketiga adalah Pion yang sedang bertarung dengannya.

Kiba berhenti bertarung dan menyarungkan pedangnya dan memasang sikap santai. "Kalian tahu? Melawan kalian itu sangat mudah dan membosankan. Jadi kalian akan kuberi pilihan. Lawan aku dan kalah atau pulang kepada King kalian dan panggil bantuan. Kalian memilih yang mana?" tanya Kiba dengan senyum.

Ketiga perempuan itu merasa kesal karena di remehkan oleh Iblis yang mereka anggap rendahan. "Kau hanya banyak bicara. Kami tidak perlu bantuan. Dengan kami bertiga saja sudah cukup untuk mengalahkanmu dengan cepat" balas Mario dengan nada meremehkan membalas ucapan Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum yang sulit diartikan. "Baiklah. Sekarang coba serang aku ... " Kiba mengambil posisi siaga dengan pedang yang sudah kembali di keluarkan dari sarungnya " ... Jika kalian bisa" lanjut Kiba lalu berlari menjauh.

Ketiga Perempuan itu mengejar Kiba yang entah kenapa kecepatannya sengaja di turunkan. Sambil berlari, Kiba tersenyum yang lebih mirip dengan seringaian walaupun tidak cocok di wajahnya sudah terbiasa dengan senyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Koneko sedang berjalan dengan santai di halaman Kouh menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah atau lebih tepatnya markas Peerage Riser berada.

Sedang santainya berjalan, tiba-tiba jalannya dihalangi oleh 4 orang perempuan yang masing-masing bernama Mira, si pengguna tongkat, Pion. Si kembar Kira dan Meru, Pion. Dan juga Xuelan si perempuan berpakaian Cina tanpa pakaian dalam {#PLAK}, Rook.

Koneko memandang mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan datar. "Baiklah" Koneko menutup mata dan menghela nafas pelan. Ekor keluar dari Bokongnya dan Telinga kucing muncul di kepalanya, Koneko sudah memasuki Mode Senjutsu-nya. Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana Koneko dapat mengumpulkan Energi Senjutsu dengan cepat. Jawabannya adalah jalannya yang santai, saat Koneko berjalan, dia berkonsentrasi sekaligus untuk mengumpulkan Energi Senjutsu.

Koneko merentangkan tangannya di samping tubuh dan di masing-masing telapak tangannya tercipta sebuah Bola Biru yang berenergikan Senjutsu. Koneko melemparkannya kepada Mereka berempat, targetnya bukan ketubuh mereka, tapi cukup tanah di depan mereka.

Bola Senjutsu itu bertabrakan dengan tanah sehingga menimbulkan debu yang berterbangan sampai menutupi pandang keempat perempuan itu. Debu mulai menghilang dan mereka melihat Koneko yang berlari menjauh. Dia mencoba kabur. Itulah pikiran keempat perempuan itu.

"Jangan biarkan dia lolos. Kalahkan dia secepatnya" komando Xuelan dan berlari mengejar Koneko yang semakin menjauh. "Ayo kita potong dia, Kira" "Baiklah, Meru" si kembar itu sudah mempersiapkan Gergaji mesin mereka dan ikut berlari mengejar Koneko. Mira tidak berbicara apa-apa dan hanya ikut mengejar Koneko.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang Ruang Olahraga yang terlihat sepi. Terdengar suara lari dari segala arah pintu masuk ke Ruang Olahraga yang terbuka. Dari Pintu kanan terlihat Issei yang sedang berusaha berlari menghindari perempuan-perempuan yang mengejarnya. Di pintu Utama terlihat Koneko yang sedang berlari menuju pintu masuk dengan empat perempuan di belakangnya. Dan di Pintu Kiri juga sama, Kiba yang sedang berlari menghindari perempuan yang sedang mengejar-ngejarnya.

Kiba, Issei dan Koneko masuk secara bersamaan dan langsung mengeluarkan Sayap Iblis mereka lalu terbang kelangit-langit. Para Perempuan yang mengejar mereka juga masuk Gym secara bersamaan dan setelahnya Pintu masuk langsung tetutup rapat.

Perempuan-perempuan Peerage Riser itu bertatapan satu sama lain dengan bingung. Mereka semua mendongak menatap ketiga Iblis yang mempermainkan mereka. Issei memandang ke ujung Ruangan yang agak gelap karena kekurangan Cahaya. "Akeno-san!" Issei memberi kode kepada Akeno.

Dari tempat yang agak gelap itu, sosok Akeno dengan pakaian Miko keluar dengan ujng jari tangan yang mengeluarkan percikan Listrik. "Ara ara, baiklah, Issei-kun. Fufufu" Akeno membungkuk dan berniat menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke lantai.

Semua Peerage Riser memandang ke arah kaki mereka dan melihat kalau tempat mereka berdiri, tidak, lebih tepatnya, keseluruhan Ruang Olahraga ini telah digenangi oleh Air dan itu artinya ...!

 **'BLIZZT'**

"KYAAAA!" Parrage Riser berteriak saat tubuh mereka terkena setrum. "S-s-sial!" Carlamain mencoba untuk bergerak menahan rasa sakitnya menuju Akeno.

"Ara? Masih kurang ya? baiklah, kutambahi Volt-nya, fufufu" ucap Akeno dengan nada polos dan tegangan Listrik yang menyetrum mereka semakin bertambah dan semakin terasa menyakitkan sampai akhirnya mereka semua pingsan dan menghilang.

 **["8 Pion, 1 Knight, 1 Rook Riser-sama telah di kalahkan"]**

Terdengar suara Grayfia yang menggema keseluruh arena Rating Game memberitahukan berapa banyak yang sudah tereleminasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang OSIS yang di gunakan untuk mengawasi Rating Game terdapat 4 perempuan. 1 berambut Merah dan selebihnya berambut Hitam. Dua gadis Iblis yang melihat tayangan dan pengumuman tadi memasang ekspresi terkejut.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Seluruh Pion di habisi dalam waktu singkat?!" ucap Sona dengan kaget. Sona memandang kepada Hinata dan Erza yang hanya senyum-senyum bangga. "Murid kami memang hebat bukan? Dapat mengalahkan seluruh Pion ditambah 1 Knight dan 1 Rook tanpa membuang-buang tenaga untuk hal yang tidak perlu. Bukan begitu, Erza-chan?" ucap Hinata dengan sedikit sombong dan memandang Erza untuk meminta dukungan. Erza mengangguk atas pertanyaan Hinata dan memandang Sona.

"Kenapa, Kaichou? Terkejut dengan apa yang kau lihat sekarang? Kurasa mereka mendapatkan hal yang sepadan dengan latihan berat mereka selama seminggu. Dan juga, dalam permainan seperti, yang di perlukan bukan hanya kekuatan, tapi juga Taktik dan Strategi" ucap Erza lalu kembali fokus pada Layar. Sona menghela nafas dan memandang ke arah layar yang menayangkan bagian dalam ruang olahraga.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Arena Rating Game, lebih tepatnya ruang Olahraga.

Issei, Koneko dan Kiba turun untuk mendarat kelantai dan menghilangkan sayap Iblis mereka. Issei berbaring di lantai dengan ekspresi kelelahan dan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal karena lelah berlari. Kiba dan Koneko terduduk di lantai dengan wajah sedikit lelah. Walaupun tidak selelah Issei. Mode Senjutsu Koneko sudah menghilang dan kembali kewujud Koneko semula.

"Kerja bagus semuanya. Kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Asia, sembuhkan mereka!" Rias dan Asia muncul di samping Akeno dan mereka bertiga berjalan menuju Issei, Kiba dan Koneko.

"Ha'i, Buchou!" Asia langsung berlutut disamping Issei dengan wajah khawatir. "Apa Issei-san terluka?" tanya Asia dengan nada khasnya.

Issei bangun menjadi posisi duduk menghadap Asia. "Ah, tadi aku terkena sedikit cakaran dan tebasan pedang" ucap Issei sambil memperlihatkan punggung dan bahunya. Pakaian Issei terlihat sobekan seperti bekas cakaran pada bagian punggung dan sobekan seperti terkena sayatan pedang pada bagian bahunya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Asia yang melihat tempat dimana Issei terluka langsung mengarahkan telapak tangannya menuju bahu Issei dan memulai penyembuhannya dengan Sacred Gear Twilight Healing miliknya.

"Ara ara, strategi pertama berhasil dengan sangat sukses Buchou, fufufu" ucap Akeno kepada Rias. Rias yang mendengarnya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Seperti pelajaran Ferros-sensei" ucap Rias sambil mengingat hari saat mereka latihan, lebih tepatnya waktu dimana Ferros memberi mereka sebuah nasehat.

" **Jangan buang-buang tenaga untuk mengalahkan musuh yang dapat kau kalahkan dalam sekali serangan lemah dan menengah** "

"Tapi bagaimana caranya Sensei?"

" **Ada saatnya kekuatan tidak selalu berada di atas. Pada saat itu, kalian harus menggunakan Otak kalian** "

Saat merasa kalau lukanya sudah sembuh, Issei berdiri. "Berarti tinggal 2 Bishop, 1 Rook, 1 Knight, Queen dan King. Maka kita akan menang. YOSH! Mari kita kalahkan mereka semua dengan telak!" ucap Issei dengan semangat yang tinggi.

"Kalau begitu, saatnya menjalankan Operasi kedua!" ucap Rias memberi aba-aba. Semua orang langsung pergi dengan berpencar menuju tempat yang sudah di rencanakan. Koneko berpasangan dengan Akeno. Issei berpasangan dengan Kiba. Sedangkan Asia bersama dengan Rias.

.

.

.

.

.

Koneko dan Akeno berlari menuju markas Riser. Mereka terpaksa berhenti berlari di Halaman kantor kepala Sekolah yang merupakan markas Riser saat melihat kalau sisa Peerage Riser sudah menunggu mereka.

Wanita berrambut coklat dengan topeng yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya dan berpakaian Hitam seksi, Isabella, Rook. Wanita yang membawa pedang besar, Siris, Knight. Wanita dengan Oppai yang berukuran Over dan di juluki sebagai Bomb Queen, Yubelluna, Queen. Wanita berambut Hitam dengan pakaian Gadis Kuil, {Author lupa namanya}, Bishop. Dan gadis berambut Pirang pucat dan bermata Violet, Ravel Phoenix, Bishop.

"Ara ara, jadi kalian sudah berkumpul semua untuk melawan kami? Kurasa ini menjadi mudah dan tidak akan menyenangkan Koneko-chan" tanya Akeno dengan tampang polos. Koneko hanya diam memperhatikan.

Yubelluna mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah Akeno dan Koneko. "Meremehkan Phoenix adalah kesalahan terbesarmu. Maka karena itu, aku Yubelluna, Queen dari Riser-sama akan melawanmu" ucap Yubelluna dengan nada menantang.

"Ara ara, dia menakutkan, Koneko-chan. Aku takut sekali, fufufu" ucap Akeno dengan nada yang di buat-buat. Koneko masih saja diam dan berkonsentrasi. "Koneko-chan! Onee-chan itu menakutiku. Apa yang harus ak ..."

 **'BLAARRR'**

Perkataan Akeno di potong oleh ledakan pada tempat dirinya dan Koneko berdiri yang menimbulkan kawah dengan ukuran sedang. "Kalian yang membuatku kesal akan berakhir menjadi abu" ucap Yubelluna dengan senyuman puas di wajahnya.

 **["1 Bishop, 1 Knight dan 1 Rook Riser-sama telah di kalahkan"]**

Mendengar pengumuman dari Grayfia membuat Yubelluna menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat Ratusan pedang yang sepertinya muncul dari tanah, dan juga Ravel Phoenix yang terkurung dalam susunan puluhan Pedang yang membentuk sebuah penjara berbentuk segitiga.

Karena perhatiannya tadi terfokus pada Akeno, dia menjadi lengah dengan anggotanya yang berada di belakangnya. 'Kalau di biarkan terus, bisa-bisa Riser-sama kalah' pikir Yubelluna.

"Yubelluna, awas di sampingmu!" Yubelluna tersadar dari pemikirannya saat mendengar teriakan Ravel. Yubelluna melihat kesamping kanannya dan melihat Kiba yang memegang satu pedang di masing-masing tangannya dan berlari ke arahnya.

Yubelluna mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengarahkan pada Kiba. Di wajah Kiba tercipta sebuah senyuman atau bisa di bilang seringaian tipis.

 **'DHUAARR'**

Kiba meledak dan menciptakan kabut debu. Yubelluna menyeringai puas. "Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Aku akan meledakkan kalian semua menjadi abu" ucap Yubelluna.

"Benarkah tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanmu? Kalau begitu, kurasa aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang dapat mengalahkanmu, Bomb Queen-san"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah sampingnya kirinya. Yubelluna lantas menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kiri dan melihat sebuah bola energi berwarna merah sebesar bola Pingpong dan Gauntlet berwarna merah.

 **[BOOST] [Explosion]**

"Dengan ini berakhir sudah" ucap sang pelaku penodongan bola energi itu dengan nada rendah. Yubelluna sadar kalau yang sedang menodongkan Bola energi adalah sang Sekiryuutei, tapi itu sudah terlambat.

"Dragon Shoot!" bola energi itu menjadi sebuah Laser raksasa berwarna merah dan langsung melenyapkan Yubelluna. Laser itu menghilang dan Issei terduduk kelelahan. "Haah, Aku berhasil, Haah, haah"

 **["Queen Riser-sama telah di kalahkan"]**

 **'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap'**

Terdengar banyak suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah Issei. Mereka adalah Koneko, Akeno, Rias dan Asia. Asia langsung berlari mendekati Issei dan berlutut di samping Issei. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Issei-san?" ucap Asia dengan nada khawatir.

Issei memandang kepada Asia. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Asia-chan. Kurasa yang perlu kau obati adalah Kiba" ucap Issei sambil menunjuk ke arah Kiba yang berbaring beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

"Ha'i, Issei-san!" Asia berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Kiba yang nafasnya sedang tidak teratur.

Kiba dengan mata terpejam menggumamkan sesuatu. "Menahan ledakan dari Bomb Queen dengan pedang ternyata sangat berisiko. Haah, aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi" ucap Kiba dengan nafas yang tidak teratur. "Kiba-san?" Kiba membuka matanya dan melihat Asia yang sedang berlutut di sampingnya.

Kiba mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Boleh aku sembuhkan lukamu Kiba-san?" tanya Asia sambil memandang pergelangan tangan sampai bahu Kiba yang tidak di tutupi oleh kain karena hangus terbakar saat menahan ledakan Yubelluna. Dari telapak tangan sampai siku Kiba terdapat luka bakar yang tidak terlalu parah.

"Ah, mohon bantuannya, Asia-chan" ucap Kiba dan Asia yang mendengarnya langsung memulai proses penyembuhannya pada tangan Kiba.

Kita lupakan dulu Kiba dan Asia yang sedang dalam proses penyembuhan dan beralih pada Rias, Akeno, Koneko dan Issei.

"Kau hebat, Issei-kun, fufufu" ucap Akeno dengan logat khasnya. "Kau melakukannya denga baik, senpai" ucap Koneko dalam mode senjutsunya. Jika ada yang bertanya bagaimana Akeno dan Koneko dapat selamat dari ledakan Yubelluna. Begini kejadian sebelumnya.

.

.

Yubelluna mengarahkan tongkatnya kepada Akeno dan mengeluarkan sihir peledak dengan target Akeno. Bersamaan dengan itu, Koneko telah berhasil masuk kedalam Mode Senjutsu miliknya dan Akeno menciptakan lingkaran sihir pertahanan.

Koneko memeluk Akeno dari samping dan menyalurkan energi senjutsunya kedalam tubuh Akeno. Tentu kalian tahu apa yang terjadi jika sihir pertahanan di tambah dengan energi senjutsu di dalamnya, maka akan membuat sihir pertahanan menjadi lebih kuat beberapa kali lipat.

Dan ...

 **'DHUUAAR'**

... ledakan yang terjadi akibat lingkaran sihir pertahanan dengan sihir peledak terjadi.

.

.

"Buchou! Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?" tanya Issei sambil menunjuk Ravel yang terkurung di dalam penjara yang terbuat dari pedang. Rias memandang Ravel yang sedang terduduk di dalam Penjara pedang. "Jangan lakukan apapun padanya. Issei lepaskan dia!" perintah Rias kepada Issei tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ravel.

"Eh? Di lepaskan?" tanya Issei dengan wajah terkejut padahal dia inginnya agar ... "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya?" tanya Rias balik membuat Issei kena Skakmat.

"Dasar senpai mesum" ucap Koneko dengan datar dan tepat menusuk hati Issei dengan panah cinta {baca : mematikan}. "Ara ara, itu tidak baik loh, Issei-kun. Ingat yang di katakan Helios-sensei pada kita waktu itu"

Akeno berdehem. "Kalian tidak boleh melawan musuh yang tidak berdaya. Tapi jika ketidakberdayaannya adalah kebohongan baru kalian berikan eksekusi" ucap Akeno menirukan gaya bicara Helios-sensei. Padahal perkataan Akeno itu ...

"Aku tidak ingat kalau Helios-sensei pernah berkata seperti itu? Kalau kau Koneko-chan?" tanya Issei pada Koneko. "Aku juga sama, senpai" ucap Koneko dengan datar setuju dengan Issei.

"Helios-sensei tidak pernah berkata seperti itu. Kau berbohong, Akeno" ucap Rias sambil memandang Akeno taja. Akeno memberikan senyuman eye smile. "Ara ara, aku ketahuan, fufufu" ucap Akeno dengan tampang polos.

"Kurasa yang di katakan, Akeno-san ada benar juga. Baiklah, aku akan membebaskannya" ucap Issei lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju Ravel yang berada di penjara pedang. "Halo, Bishoujo-san! Bisa kau mundur sedikit" intruksi Issei dan di turuti oleh Ravel dengan memundurkan badannya dari Issei tanpa membantah.

Issei menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang terdapat Boosted Gear pada bilah-bilah pedang di depannya. Issei menggenggam salah satu bilah pedang dan meremasnya sampai hancur dan terus begitu pada bilah pedang yang lainnya sampai dapat membuat cela agar Ravel dapat keluar.

"Sekarang kau dapat keluar, Bishoujo-san" ucap Issei sambil tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan kembali menuju Rias dan yang lainnya. Ravel memandang Issei yang semakin menjauh tanpa suara, karena terkejut dengan apa yang baru di lakukan Issei. Melepaskan dirinya? Kenapa dia mau melakukannya pada dirinya, padahal dia bisa saja mencelakakan mereka atau mereka menganggap dirinya tidak berbahaya.

"Jadi semua Peerage-ku telah kau kalahkan Rias? Heh! Kalaupun kau bisa mengalahkan Peerageku, tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Karena Phoenix itu abadi" Riser sudah ada di atas atap Markasnya dan berdiri dengan angkuh dengan Sayap Api khas Phoenix di punggungnya.

Issei sudah bersama dengan Peerage-nya. Kiba dan Asia juga sudah ada di sana, mereka semua saling berpandangan satu sama lain dan mengangguk. Mereka semua memandang Riser dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Operasi terakhir, DIMULAI!" Rias memberi aba-aba dengan sangat lantang. Riser sedikit tertarik dengan 'Operasi terakhir' yang di katakan Rias. 'Apapun Strategi mereka, mereka tidak akan dapat mengalahkanku yang Abadi' pikir Riser percaya diri. Sayangnya kau terlalu percaya diri Riser.

Riser memandang kepada Peerage Gremory dan melihat Issei, Rias, Asia dan ... tunggu dulu! Dimana Kiba, Koneko dan Akeno?

 **'Buagh!'**

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai punggungnya dan membuatnya melayang terbang menjauh dari Atap Sekolah. Koneko yang sedang dalam Mode Senjutsu Nekomata dapat menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya, sampai-sampai tidak ada yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaannya.

Jujur, pukulan Koneko terasa menyakitkan untuk Riser. Entah kenapa, kemampuan Renegerasi miliknya terasa melambat untuk menyembuhkan memar akibat pukulan Koneko.

 **[BOOST]**

Perhatian Riser tertuju kepada Issei yang masih berdiri dengan tenangnya di samping Rias tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya Boosted Gear-nya yang bercahaya.

Petir Kuning raksasa menyambar tubuhnya dengan tegangan Volt yang sangat tinggi. Bahkan kemampuan Regenerasi miliknya belum sepenuhnya kembali normal, Riser harus menerima serangan yang menyakitkan lagi.

Setelah petir itu menghilang, Riser terjatuh dan terbaring di tanah. "Ara ara, Pelajaran pertama ; perhatikan sekitarmu dan jangan pernah lengah. Kelengahan itu tidak baik dalam Pertarungan Riser-san" ucap Akeno yang sedang melayang di udara di atas Riser dengan nada menasehati.

 **[BOOST]**

Boosted Gear Issei kembali bercahaya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Issei akan melakukan gerakan. Issei, Rias dan Asia hanya menonton dari samping.

 **'CRASHH' 'CRASHH' 'CRASHH' 'CRASHH'**

Empat Pedang menancap di empat titik tubuhnya. Satu di telapak tangan kanannya. Satu di telapak tangan kirinya. Satu di pergelangan kaki kanannya. Dan satu di pergelangan kaki kirinya. Riser saat ini benar-benar seperti tidak berdaya dan mengerang kesakitan.

Kiba berdiri di samping kanan tubuh Riser yang terkunci dengan menodongkan ujung Pedang Holy Eraser miliknya ke dada Riser.

"Seperti perkataan Helios-sensei. Phoenix memang di kenal sebagai Klan Abadi karena kemampuan Regenerasinya. Tapi walau bagaimanpun kalian berenegerasi, kalian tetap saja merasakan rasa sakit akibat serangan. Jadi yang perlu kami lakukan hanyalah menyiksamu sampai kau menyerah. Bagaimana taktik yang bagus bukan?" ucap Kiba dengan senyum tapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya lebih mirip seperti kata-kata seorang Psikopat.

Riser mendecih kesal seraya menahan rasa sakitnya dan memandang Kiba dengan tatapan tajam.

 **[BOOST]**

Di sebelah kiri Riser terdengar kembali sebuah mantra untuk Boosted Gear. Riser menoleh kesebelah kiri dan melihat Rias dan Issei yang berjalan menuju dirinya.

 **'Tap'**

Mereka berdua berhenti beberapa meter dari Riser. Kiba, Koneko, Asia dan Akeno berdiri berkumpul di belakang Rias dan Issei.

"Aku sarankan kau menyerah sekarang Riser Phoenix" ucap Rias dengan nada datar dan rendah. Di tangan kanannya melayang sebuah lingkaran sihir merah kecil berlambang Gremory.

"Ha! HAHAHAHA! Menyerah? Jangan harap!" ucap Riser dengan tawa gila.

Rias tidak peduli dengan itu dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang terdapat Lingkaran sihir ke arah Riser. Lingkaran sihir yang kecil itu membesar seukuran dan Aura gelap mengelilingi Lingkaran sihir itu. "Aku anggap saja kau menjawab tidak. Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal" ucap Rias dengan nada rendah.

"HENTIKAN!" Revel terbang dan mendarat di depan lingkaran sihir Rias serta merentangkan tangannya melindungi Riser. "Kumohon, hentikan! Kami mengaku ka—"

"Pergi saja kau bersama mereka, Adik Bodoh" sebuah suara menghentikan ucapan Ravel dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Begitu juga Rias dan Peerage-nya yang memandang ke arah yang sama.

Riser berdiri dengan sebuah Bola Api raksasa yang melayang di atas telapak tangannya yang berada di atas kepala. Riser berhasil membebaskan diri dengan memanaskan tubuhnya sampai pedang yang menyegel pergerakannya meleleh. Bola Api itu terus dan terus bertambah besar. Riser melemparkan Bola Api itu kepada Peerage Gremory dan Ravel.

"Onii-sama?" gumam Revel dengan mata membola, terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan kakaknya. Ravel menutup mata pasrah.

Bola Api itu terus mendekat, tapi Peerage Gremory tidak beraksi sama sekali dan hanya memandang Bola itu dengan pandangan biasa. Kecuali Asia yang bersembunyi di punggung Rias.

 **[Welsh Dragon Over-Booster. Balance Breaker : Scale Mail!]**

 **'Whuuss~~'**

Bola api itu menghilang seketika sebelum mencapai jarak ledak untuk Ravel. Ravel membuka matanya dan tidak melihat Bola Api milik kakaknya tadi melainkan seseorang yang mengenakan Armor Naga berwarna Merah sedang mengangkat telapak tangannya ke depan.

 **"Kau tidak cocok untuk menjadi seorang kakak. Kau bahkan ingin mencelakai Adik yang ingin melindungimu. Kau sudah keterlaluan, Riser Phoenix"** Issei menghilang dari hadapan Ravel dan muncul di berhadapan dengan Riser dalam waktu kurang dari setengah detik.

Riser terkejut dengan kemunculan Issei yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Belum sempat menunjukkan keterkejutannya, Tinju Kiri Issei sudah mendarat di perutnya. **"Mulai sekarang. Hitunglah Dosa-dosamu"** ucap Issei dengan nada rendah.

Serangan utamanya bukanlah tinjuan, tapi ...

 **[Ultimate Dragon Shoot]**

... Sebuah Laser Hijau raksasa lah yang menjadi serangan utamanya. Laser itu sangat besar dan menghancurkan semua yang di lewatinya sejauh mata memandang. Tidak ada lagi, tanda-tanda kemunculan Riser. Maka dengan kata lain ...

 **["Riser-sama telah di kalahan. Pertandingan di menangkan dengan telak oleh Rias Gremory-sama. Maka sesuai dengan perjanjian yang di setujui oleh kedua belah pihak. Pertunangan di Batalkan! Sekian"]**

Kiba, Koneko, Asia dan Akeno mendekat ke arah Issei.

"Soguii~, Issei-san!" ucap Asia dengan pandangan kagum. "Kau menjadi lebih cepat dariku, Issei" ucap Kiba. "Kau hebat, Issei-senpai" ucap Koneko datar. "Ara ara, Isse-kun keren, fufufu" (sudah taukan siapa ini?) Issei membalikkan badannya.

 **[Balance Breaker : Reset]**

Armor yang melindungi tubuh Issei lenyap dan penampilan Issei kembali seperti semula. "Ah, ini bukan apa-apa untukku . Karena jika aku semakin kuat, maka Impianku untuk menjadi Raja Harem akan semakin dekat, HAHAHA" Issei tertawa sombong. "Kutarik kembali ucapanku. Kau menyedihkan" ucap Koneko datar dan tepat menusuk hati Issei.

Issei murung sebentar karena ucapan Koneko. "Itu menyakitkan, Koneko-chan" ucap Issei lesu. Wajah murung Issei kembali menjadi wajah senang saat menyadari satu hal. "Dengan ini ..." Issei mengangkat tinju kanannya keudara. "... KITA MENANG!" teriak Issei penuh semangat.

 **["Proses pemindahan akan segera di lakukan. Harap bersiap-siap"]**

Ravel mendekat ke arah Issei dan kawan-kawan dengan jalan yang terlihat ragu. "Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" tanya Ravel kepada Issei saat dirinya sudah berada di jarak yang dekat dengan Issei.

Perhatian Issei dan kawan-kawan terfokus kepada Ravel. "Ehmm, kenapa ya?" Issei pura-pura bingung dan memasang pose berpikir. Ravel masih menunggu jawaban dari Issei.

Karena Issei menjawab sangat lama, Koneko, dan Akeno memandang Issei dengan tajam. Issei tertawa gugup saat melihat tatapan tajam Koneko dan Akeno. "Maaf maaf, hanya bercanda" Issei menggaruk tenguknya sendiri.

Issei memandang Ravel. "Untuk pertanyaanmu, aku tidak terlalu tahu apa alasanku. Tapi kurasa ini karena ajaran Sensei" ucap Issei membuat Ravel bingung. "Sensei?" ulang Ravel dengan nada bingung. Akeno menyikut lengan Issei.

"Sensei kami pernah bilang pada kami. Jika kau memiliki kekuatan, gunakanlah untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagimu. Karena itulah dorongan yang menjadikanmu lebih kuat lagi" bukan Issei yang menjawab, tapi Kiba.

"Dan sesuatu yang berharga bagi Issei-senpai adalah pertemanan" tambah Koneko datar. "Issei-san itu orangnya sangat baik. Dia akan menolong dan melindungi siapapun yang memiliki niat baik, bahkan jika Issei-san belum kenal dengan orang yang di lindunginya, Issei-san akan mencoba untuk berteman dengan orang itu. Karena seperti itulah sifat Issei-san" Asia menambahkan lagi.

"Asia-chan" Issei memerah saat melihat Asia yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Ara ara, atau, Issei-kun ingin melindungi Ravel-chan, karena Ravel memiliki wajah yang manis dan cocok dengan selera Issei-kun. Issei-kun juga berniat menjadikan Ravel-chan sebagai Harem Issei-kun" ucap Akeno menambahkan lagi.

Ravel terkejut dengan perkataan Akeno dan memundurkan dirinya dengan perlahan. "So-souka! Sudah kuduga kalau dia itu binatang bejat. Dasar Hentai!" ucap Ravel sambil menunjuk Issei dengan wajah jijik.

Issei pundung dengan aura suram di sekeliling tubuhnya. "Akeno-san, kau membuat Image-ku jadi buruk" gumam Issei seperti tidak bernyawa. Akeno tersenyum polos mendengar gumaman Issei. "Issei-san?" Asia jadi khawatir.

"MINNA, AYO KITA KEMBALI!" teriak Rias yang sudah berdiri di tengah lingkaran sihir berlambangkan Gremory. Koneko, Asia, Kiba dan Akeno berjalan menghampiri Rias, sedangkan Issei masih diam dengan aura suramnya.

"Ano?" Issei sadar dari pundungnya dan memandang Ravel yang terlihat gugup saat ingin berbicara dengannya. "Bagaimanapun, kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Jadi terimalah ini sebagai balasan dari pertolonganmu" ucap Ravel sambil menyodorkan telapak tangannya terdapat sebuah Botol Kecil.

Issei memandang Botol Kecil itu. "Ini apa?" tanya Issei bingung. "Phoenix Tears. Kuharap ini dapat berguna suatu saat nanti" ucap Ravel sambil menyerahkan Botol itu secara paksa dengan meletakkannya pada telapak tangan kanan Issei.

"Tapi ..." "Kami Phoenix tidak menerima penolakan" ucapan Issei di potong oleh Ravel yang sudah berlari menjauh darinya. Ravel berbalik menatap Issei. "Semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi, Sekiryuutei-sama" ucap Ravel sebelum menghilang dengan Lingkaran Sihir Phoenix.

Issei memandang botol yang berisikan Phoenix Tears yang berada di telapak tangan kanannya sebentar.

"ISSEI-SAN! AYO KITA KEMBALI!"

Issei berbalik dan memasukkan Phoenix Tears itu kedalam Saku celananya dan berlari menghampiri teman-temannya. Issei berhenti di samping Asia. Sekarang mereka sudah lengkap berada di Lingkaran Sihir.

"Grayfia, kirim kami kembali" ucap Rias. Lingkaran Sihir bercahaya dengan terang dan ...

 **'Whussh~'**

... mereka lenyap bersamaan dengan hilangnya Lingkaran Sihir itu, meninggalkan Arena Rating Game yang sangat berantakan.

.

.

.

.

.

Rias dan Peeragenya muncul di ruangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Disana sudah ada, Sona dan Tsubaki serta Sensei mereka kecuali, Helios.

"Ara, Sensei, Sona?" ucap Rias saat melihat Ferros, Glamios, Tsubaki dan Sona yang sudah duduk di sofa menunggu mereka. "Selamat atas kemenangan telakmu, Rias" ucap Sona dengan datar.

"Arigato, Sona. Hmm, Glamios-sensei! Mana Helios-sensei?" tanya Rias saat dirinya tidak melihat Helios dimana-mana. Glamios mengangkat bahunya. " **Belum kembali dari tadi** " ucap Glamios.

Ferros dan Glamios berdiri dan berjalan menuju Rias. " **Kalian telah melakukannya dengan sangat baik, melebihi perkiraan kami** " ucap Ferros saat dirinya berhadapan dengan Rias.

Rias menggeleng pelan. "Ini semua juga berkat kalian, sensei" ucap Rias menyangkal ucapan Ferros. " **Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami. Kami hanya membantu untuk melatih kemampuan kalian. Selebihnya kalian yang melakukannya sendiri** " ucap Glamios lembut.

Ferros mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Glamios. " **Glamios benar. Kalian harusnya bangga dengan kemampuan kalian yang sekarang** " ucap Ferros menambahkan. Peerage Gremory tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baiklah, sensei" ucap Rias mewakili anggotanya.

Sebuah Lingkaran Sihir Putih berlambang Gremory di belakang Ferros dan Glamios. Semua perhatian tertuju pada lingkaran sihir itu tanpa terkecuali. " **Leviatan-sama! Lepaskan aku!** " Lingkaran sihir itu mengeluarkan sosok Grayfia dan Helios serta Serafall yang sedang memeluk Helios dengan erat dari samping. Helios sendiri berusaha melepaskan pelukan Serafall yang sangat menyesakkan itu, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa. Pelukan Serafall terlalu maut dan menempel.

"O-onee-sama!" Sona berdiri dengan wajah terkejut melihat kelakuan kakaknya tidak sesuai sekali dengan gelarnya yang seorang Maou. Serafall yang mendengar suara adiknya menoleh ke arah sofa dan melihat Sona.

Serafall lantas melepaskan pelukannya dari Helios dan menerjang Sona dan memberikan pelukan 'kasih sayang' (Baca : Maut) pada Sona dan menenggelamkan wajah Sona pada Oppainya. Issei yang melihatnya mengeluarkan wajah Mesum dan ...

 **'DHUAK!'**

Wajahnya sudah lebih dulu di berikan Tinju manis dari Kouhainya yang berambut Perak ini sampai menabrak dinding dan membuat dinding berlubang. "Dilarang mesum disini" seperti biasa; ucapan dengan nada datar kembali diucapkan.

 **'Krak!' 'Krak!'**

Helios yang baru saja selamat dari pelukan mematikan sang Maou Leviatan, harus meneguk ludah saat mendengar suara Tulang jari yang di patahkan. Helios memandang kepada Ferros dan Glamios dengan gerakan patah-patah.

Helios dapat melihat Ferros dan Glamios yang sedang mengepalkan tinju mereka dengan pandangan yang Helios yakini sebagai pandangan sadis walaupun tidak terlihat karena di tutupi Helm. Aura Hitam kematian juga menguar-nguar di punggung Glamios dan Ferros menandakan kalau perkiraan Helios tidak melesat sama sekali.

Bahkan, Kiba, Koneko, Akeno dan Asia sudah menyingkir kesamping ruangan. Mereka masih sayang nyawa untuk tidak merasakan amukan dari sensei mereka yang sedang cemburu.

"O-onee-sama! Akhu ... thidak ... bisa bernafhas!"

"Kyaaa~, Sona-tan aku merindukanmu"

Lain dengan Helios, lain lagi dengan Sona yang sedang dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati karena jepitan gunung Serafall. Tsubaki sama sekali tidak dapat membantu apa-apa dan hanya memandang sang Kaichou dengan pandangan prihatin.

"Helios-sensei!" Rias yang berada di belakang Ferros memanggil Helios tanpa memperdulikan aura Kematian dari dua orang di depannya. Eh? Rupanya Rias dari tadi tidak menjauh sama sekali ya?

Ferros dan Glamios menghentikan aura membunuh mereka saat merasa kalau Rias ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Helios. Helios menghela nafas lega. 'Huuh~, selamat' batin Helios lega.

Helios memandang Rias yang berjalan mendekatinya. "Sensei tidak lupa bukan? Dengan janji sensei?" tanya Rias sambil memandang Helm Rubah Helios-sensei-nya. Helios menghela nafas lagi dan tersenyum dari balik helm.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Baikl ..."

 **'Greb'**

Rias memegang tangan Helios dan hal itu menghentikan niat Helios untuk melepas Helmnya. "Boleh aku ganti permintaannya?" tanya Rias. Semua orang kecuali Sona, Serafall dan Tsubaki (Issei sudah sadar dan berada di samping Kiba) memandang Rias dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Memangnya apa keinginanmu?" tanya Helios penasaran juga. Rias menempelkan dahinya dengan depan Helm Helios. "Aku ingin kau menggantikan Phoenix itu sebagai ...Tunanganku" semua orang Shock mendengar pernyataan Rias yang sangat yakin itu, bahkan Sona, Serafall dan Tsubaki juga ikut terkejut.

"T-tunangan?!" Issei merasa serangan jantung saat mendengar ucapan Rias. "Apa kau setuju ...Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias sambil melepaskan Helm Helios dan memperlihatkan sosok Namikaze Naruto. Semua orang kembali merasa terkejut.

"Helios-sensei adalah ... N-naruto!" ucap Issei dengan nada Shock yang sangat jelas. "Bagaimana Buchou bisa yakin kalau Helios-sensei adalah Naruto?" ucap Kiba dengan nada penasaran dan sedikit terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau yakin kalau Helios adalah aku?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Rias yang melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto dan sedikit mengambil jarak, ingat hanya sedikit. Rias tersenyum. "Semua perlakuanmu padaku saat latihan adalah bukti kalau kau adalah Naruto" ucap Rias sambil tersenyum.

"Karena aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Maka kau harus setuju dengan permintaanku, Naruto-kun" ucap Rias dengan seringaian di wajah manisnya. "Etto, bagai –"

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

Empat orang gadis berteriak tidak setuju dengan perkataan Rias secara serempak. Yang berteriak tadi tentunya adalah Glamios, Ferros, Serafall dan ... Sona?

Semua mata secara serempak memandang Sona tanpa terkecuali. Wajah Sona sudah mulai memerah 20% karena kelepasan berteriak tadi.

"Kalau Ferros-sensei dan Glamios-sensei aku dapat paham karena mereka adalah Kekasih Helios atau Naruto" ucap Kiba memberikan pendapat.

"Ara ara, kalau Leviatan-sama aku juga paham karena melihat perlakuannya pada Naruto-kun tadi" tambah Akeno.

"Tapi kalau Kaichou juga?" Issei memandang Naruto dengan pandangan iri tingkat dewa. Wajah Sona semakin memerah, menjadi 40%.

"Ara, Sona! Aku tidak tau kalau kau juga menyukai, Naruto-kun? Tapi kalau itu kau, aku rasa tidak masalah bersaing dengan Rival sendiri" ucap Rias dengan nada meremahkan. Tentu saja Rias percaya diri bersaing dengan Sona, karena Faktor yang sudah pasti di ketahui Reader.

Wajah memerah, 50%.

"Jadi ini yang kau bicarakan dengan Sona di atap siang tadi, Naruto-kun?" ucap Glamios yang sudah melepaskan Helmnya entah kapan dengan nada cemburu. Peerage Gremory terkejut saat melihat siapa yang menjadi Glamios. Terutama Issei yang tidak menyangka kalau Hinata teman sekelasnya lah yang menjadi Glamios.

Wajah memerah, 75%

"Sang Kaichou yang tegas dan datar, bersikap seperti Gadis remaja yang cemburu dengan orang yang disukainya. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka" ucap Erza yang juga sudah melepaskan Helmnya memandang Sona dengan seringaian. Lagi-lagi Peerage Gremory terkejut dengan Identitas Ferros. Issei juga semakin terkejut, dengan ini, ketiga senseinya adalah teman sekelasnya sendiri.

Wajah memerah 99%

 **'Greb!'**

Serafall memeluk Sona lagi, tapi dari samping. "Kyaaa, Sona-tan! Aku senang kalau kita sama. Tapi kalau kau mau, bagaimana kalau kita; Onee-chan, Sona-tan dan Naru-tan Menikah bersama? Kyaaa, senangnya~" ucapan Serafall kali ini entah nyambung apa tidak, entahlah.

Wajah memerah, Complete

Sona menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna layaknya rambut Rias dan juga ada asap yang keluar dari telinganya saking malunya.

 **'Greb!'**

Mendengar ucapan Serafall tadi, Hinata dan Erza mendapatkan sinyal bahaya dan dengan gerakan cepat sudah memeluk masing-masing Lengan Naruto. Hinata di kiri, Erza di kanan. Pelukan itu seakan menegaskan kalau Naruto itu milik mereka.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi! Naruto-kun adalah Tunanganku!" ucap Hinata tegas sebagai balasan dari perkataan Blak-blakkan Serafall. Hinata tidak lagi melihat Serafall pada tempatnya.

 **'Greb!'**

Naruto kembali merasa kalau badannya di peluk, kali ini dari belakang. Naruto sangat yakin kalau yang memeluknya adalah Serafall karena ...

"Benarkan itu, Naru-tan?"

... yah~, suffiks panggilan yang di gunakannya. Naruto berkeringat dingin saat merasa kalau tiga gadis yang sedang memeluknya ini sedang berlemparan tatapan tajam dan hawa membunuh. Dan parah bagi Naruto karena dia berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Leviatan-sama! Bisa kau lepask –"

"Kalaupun itu benar. Aku rasa tidak masalah. Kau mau kan menjadi Suamiku, Naru-tan?" ucapan Naruto tidak dapat di selesaikan karena Serafall memotongnya lebih dulu.

 **'Greb!'**

Lagi-lagi dan Lagi! Naruto kembali mendapatkan sebuah pelukan, kali ini dari depan oleh gadis berambut merah. "Naruto-kun mulai sekarang juga Tunanganku. Jadi kurasa tidak masalah kalau aku menikah dengannya bukan? Hinata-chan? Erza-chan?" tanya Rias kepada dua gadis yang memeluk lengan Naruto.

"Kapan aku bilang setu –"

"SIALAN KAU NARUTO!"

Perasaan dari tadi, Naruto tidak pernah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan kali ini kembali di potong dengan teriakan. Naruto benar-benar pusing sekarang. Karena Pikirannya yang sedang kacau karena empat gadis yang sedang memeluknya dari empat arah penjuru mata angin. Belum lagi dengan adu mulut mereka. Dan di tambah dengan teriakan iri serta sumpah serapah dari Issei yang di berikan secara ikhlas kepadanya.

Naruto memandang kepada Sona. Sona ternyata sudah duduk di sofa sambil menyesap teh yang entah dapat dari mana dengan wajah yang masih merah. Saat memandang kepada Grayfia, terlihat Grayfia sedang Sweetdrop dengan keringat di belakang kepala memperhatikan dirinya.

Entah sampai kapan ini akan berakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME ... Minggu, 29 Agustus 2014, 01 : 24, Rumah Naruto.**

Naruto langsung merebahkan diri ketempat tidur dengan wajah kelelahan. Permasalahan tadi baru bisa berakhir saat Sirzech datang dan membawa Rias menuju Underworld entah ada urusan apa.

Sona yang sudah sangat malu, keluar dari ruangan Klub dengan menyeret Serafall. Naruto, Hinata dan Erza di antar oleh Grayfia kekediaman mereka tanpa harus membuang-buang waktu.

Karena Faktor sangat kelelahan, Naruto tertidur dengan lelap beberapa saat kemudian. Tanpa menyadari kalau sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di kamarnya dan dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar seorang gadis yang ikut tidur dengan Naruto. Di luar rumahnya juga muncul Lingkaran Sihir yang melingkupi seluruh area rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME ... 29 Agustus 2014, 06 : 02 AM, Rumah Naruto.**

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya yang berceceran kemana-mana. Naruto membuka matanya dan memandang ke arah lemari kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidur. 'Sepertinya aku kesiangan lagi' batin Naruto seraya mencoba untuk bangun.

Eh? Tidak bisa? Naruto merasa sebuah beban pada tubuhnya yang membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak. Naruto memandang kepada 'beban' yang menindihnya dan melihat Helaian Rambut Merah di dadanya.

Walaupun sudah bangun dari tidur, tapi Otaknya masih belum sadar sepenuhnya sehingga Naruto perlu loading untuk sebentar.

Kesadaran Otak, 100%

Otak Naruto yang sudah tersambung langsung mengolah data dari pengelihatan sekilas tadi. 'Tunggu dulu. Rambut Merah?' Naruto masih sedikit bingung.

"Enggghh~" Lenguhan khas orang yang terusik tidurnya terdengar dari 'beban' di dada Naruto. Rambut Merah itu terangkat karena sang pemilik kepala bangun dengan menduduki perut Naruto serta tampang ngantuk yang masih terlihat di wajah cantiknya.

Rambut Merah Panjang, Cek!

Wajah Cantik, Cek!

Mata berwarna Green-Blue, Cek!

Oppai berukuran raksasa yang tidak ditutupi apapun, Ce.. Tunggu dulu! Tidak ditutupi apapun?!

Gadis yang menduduki tubuhnya ini mengusap matanya dan menguap pelan. Mata Green-Blue itu memandang lurus pada wajah Naruto. "Ohayou, Naruto-kun!"

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah ketingkat maksimal. Jika saja, Issei yang berada di posisinya, sudah pasti kamar ini akan banjir darah karena Mimisan.

"R-Rias?!" ucap Naruto gugup. Naruto buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya kesamping untuk menghindari melihat tubuh Telanjang Rias. Naruto menjadi sedikit bingung dengan yang di lihatnya sekarang ini.

Ini memang kamarnya. Tapi kenapa terlihat 2 kali lebih luas, serta terdapat banyak sekali barang-barang tambahan di kamarnya. Rias tersenyum melihat reaksi Naruto yang nampak bingung. Rias menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Naruto dan sedikit memaksanya untuk memandang ke arahnya.

 **'TAP' 'TAP' 'TAP' 'TAP'**

Terdengar banyak suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya tengah berlari menuju pintu kamar Naruto dengan terburu-buru.

 **'BRAK!'**

Pintu kamarnya di banting dengan sangat keras. Di pintu kamarnya berdiri 4 perempuan yang masing-masing memasang wajah panik. Yang membanting pintu tadi Raynare.

"NARUTO-KUN/NARU-KUN/NARU-NII, RUMAH INI BERUB...?"

Teriakan mereka yang serempak juga berhenti dengan serempak saat melihat dua orang yang berada di atas ranjang dengan posisi ekhem, sedikit Ekstrim; dengan wajah yang sangat dekat satu sama lain dan di tambah dengan tubuh Telanjang Rias yang membuat peluang terjadi kesalahpahaman semakin mudah terjadi.

"Na-ru-to-kun!" Raynare yang mengeja nama Naruto dengan nada rendah tapi terkesan dingin serta Light Spear yang sudah siap di tangannya.

"Naru~kun~" Hinata menyebut nama Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan nada sing a song dan ceria, tapi Aura yang di bawanya adalah Aura Kematian, Ice Sword Element juga sudah tersedia di tangannya

"Hehehe" reaksi yang benar-benar berbeda dari yang lainnya, tapi tidak kalah menyeramkan bagi Naruto. Apalagi dengan seringaian Psikopat di wajah itu dan Steel Sword Element yang sudah siap untuk menebas.

Mittelt tidak memberikan tanggapan seperti ketiga perempuan yang lebih dewasa satu tahun darinya itu. Tapi pandangan menusuklah yang menjadi senjatanya. Naruto seakan bisa menerjemahkan arti pandangan itu yang hanya berarti satu kata : MATI!

Naruto meminum ludahnya dengan sangat susah payah.

 **'Greb'**

Sepertinya Rias sama sekali tidak ingin meringankan beban Naruto. Terbukti dengan nekatnya Rias memeluknya dan mencium pipinya. Aura kecemburuan semakin meningkat pesat. Jika saja Aura dan pandangan menusuk ini dapat membunuh, sudah pasti Naruto sudah di dalam kubur dari tadi.

Dan Reader pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"MATI SAJA KAU, TUKANG SELINGKUH!"

"Naru-kun, ku ubah jadi perempuan saja ya? Biar tidak selingkuh lagi"

"Hehehe, aku setuju denganmu, Hinata-chan"

Yang terakhir adalah Erza yang sudah mengganti Elemental Swordnya menjadi gunting kebun.

"GYAAAA! AMPUUUNN!"

Teriakan yang sangat memprihatinkan terdengar dari dalam kamar Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah Naruto benar-benar berubah. Bahkan sekarang terlihat seperti sebuah Mansion Super Megah. Tentunya semua ini perbuatan Iblis Gremory yang berbuat seenaknya. Sebuah Rumah yang memiliki 4 tingkat. Untuk kamar tidur terdapat pada lantai 2 sampai 4 dengan masing-masing lantai terdapat 4 kamar yang masing-masing kamarnya sangat luas. Perlengkapan rumah ini benar-benar lebih dari kata lengkap. Naruto sendiri tidak tau harus apa dengan rumah sebesar ini.

Naruto, Rias, Hinata, Erza, Raynare dan Mittelt duduk di meja makan yang berbentuk memanjang. Pada 'kejadian' tadi, Naruto berhasil selamat berkat Rias yang meminta maaf kepada keempat gadis yang mendakwanya sebagai pelaku kejahatan dan berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya nanti.

Tapi tidak sepenuhnya selamat sih. Telinga Naruto yang harus di korbankan karena mendengarkan ceramah panas dari keempat gadis tadi. Bukan hanya dia yang menerima ceramah, Rias juga kena ceramah panjang lebar dari mereka.

Naruto menjadi sangat pucat saat mengingat kalau Erza dan Hinata ingin memotong 'Anu'nya. Itu pengalaman yang paling mengerikan untuk sekarang bagi Naruto dan Naruto tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi. 'Alat' untuk masa depannya terancam kalau itu terjadi lagi.

Di Meja makan sudah di siapkan berbagai jenis makanan, baik yang berasal dari Jepang ataupun luar Negeri, semuanya Komplit sekali. Semuanya adalah buatan Maid Gremory yang di pekerjakan Sirzech.

Naruto sarapan dengan tenang, karena tidak ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Mereka terlihat masih marah dengan kejadian tadi.

'Ha~ah, jika seperti ini terus. Kehidupanku tidak akan pernah tenang' Naruto membatin miris.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Di waktu yang sama, Kouh Airport.**

Dua orang keluar dari pintu masuk utama Bandara. Dua orang yang sama-sama berambut Hitam tapi berbeda gender.

"Jadi seperti ini Kouh? Terlihat biasa-biasa saja" komentar sang gadis. Sang Laki-laki menghela nafas. "Terlihat biasa tentu, tapi apa yang kita tau tentang Kota ini dan apa yang ada di kota ini nanti. Bisa saja, Vampire atau ... Youkai. Atau yang lebih buruk lagi, Phantom"

"Tidak perlu kau ingatkan. Aku sudah tau. Semakin cepat kita menemukan mereka, semakin cepat masalah Phantom ini selesai. Jika terus di biarkan, semakin banyak Gate yang akan hilang dan masalah Phantom akan semakin rumit"

Sang laki-laki menghela nafas lagi. "Baiklah" sang laki-laki mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah parkiran Bandara yang ramai.

Sang laki-laki mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, yang ternyata adalah sebuah Kunci Mobil. Sang laki-laki menekan sebuah tombol pada Kunci tersebut.

Terdengar sebuah bunyi klakson mobil. "Ayo kita pergi" sang laki-laki berjalan lebih dulu menuju asal suara klakson tadi. Sang perempuan mengikuti dengan langkah malas.

.

.

Sampai mereka berhenti di depan sebuah Mobil Lamborghini Hitam. Sang laki-laki memandang Mobil itu. "Hitam lagi?" tanya Laki-laki tanpa menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya.

"Diam saja. Aku yang beli, terserah aku milih warna apa. Jadi jangan banyak protes" ucap gadis di sebelah laki-laki sambil membuang muka.

Sang laki-laki menghela nafas yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini. "Kau jadi suka marah-marah. Kau tidak sedang Datang Bulan kan?"

"Berisik!" gadis itu langsung membuka pintu mobil itu dan duduk di kursi di samping kursi pengemudi.

"Ha~ah, merepotkan" Sang laki-laki masuk kedalam Mobil dan beberapa saat kemudian Ferrari Hitam itu melesat meninggalkan area parkir Kouh Airport.

.

.

.

.

.

 **09 : 21 AM, Rumah Naruto**

Setelah Sarapan, Naruto, Rias, Hinata, Erza, Raynare dan Mittelt duduk di Sofa empuk yang ada di ruang tamu. Naruto duduk di tengah sofa panjang dengan kanan dan kirinya diisi oleh dua gadis Overprotektif; Raynare dan Hinata.

Erza dan Mittelt sebenarnya juga ingin duduk di samping Naruto, tapi apa boleh buat, tempatnya sudah di isi oleh Hinata dan Raynare, jadilah mereka berdua sekarang duduk di sofa yang cukup untuk 3 orang. Sedangkan biang dari semua masalah tadi pagi duduk di sofa tunggal dengan senyum grogi karena mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari empat gadis yang ada di sana.

Naruto yang tidak ingin terjebak dengan suasana hening yang sedikit tidak nyaman ini lebih lama lagi. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di rumah ini, Rias-senp..."

"Tidak boleh ada suffiks –senpai pada namaku. Kau harus memanggilku dengan suffiks –chan, Naruto-kun!"

Sudah dari kemaren malam, kalimat Naruto selalu di potong terus. Tatapan tajam dari empat gadis semakin menusuk pada dirinya tapi hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Rias.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Baiklah~. Apa yang kau lakukan disini Rias...-chan?" ucap Naruto sedikit di paksakan karena merasa kalau dia juga mendapatkan glare walaupun dia sendiri tidak melihatnya.

Rias mengulum senyum mendengar panggilan Naruto padanya. "Tentu saja tinggal dengan Tunanganku. Memangnya salah?"

Jawaban bernada polos dari Rias malah membuat Raynare dan Mittelt menatapnya dengan pandangan yang amat sangat menusuk. "Apa maksudnya ini, Naruto-kun?" tanya Raynare dengan nada 'jawab atau kau mati'.

Tatapan tajam Mittelt seakan juga setuju dengan pertanyaan Raynare. Naruto meneguk ludahnya dan kembali memandang Rias. "Rias-chan, tolong jelaskan yang sebenarnya pada mereka" ucap Naruto dengan nada memelas.

"Apa yang harus di jelaskan? Bukannya kau memang Tunanganku, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto merasa sedikit Deja Vu saat mendengar jawaban Rias. "Naruto-kun?" Raynare memeluk lengannya dengan erat, seakan meminta kepastian.

"Baiklah baiklah! Aku yang akan jelaskan!" ucap Naruto frustasi. Naruto memandang Raynare. Erza berdiri dan berjalan kesamping Hinata lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Hinata.

"Rias bukan Tunanganku. Itu hanya keputusan sepihaknya, aku bahkan tidak setuju sama sekali dengan permintaannya" ucap Naruto kepada Raynare.

"Hiks hiks, kau jahat Naruto-kun! Hiks, Kau tidak mengakui aku sebagai Tunanganmu, Naruto-kun. Hiks ini menyakitkan" Rias dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri dan pura-pura terisak.

Naruto merasa serba salah. "Rias-chan, tenanglah! Raynare-chan, Mittelt-chan, aku tidak bersalah! Arrgghh! Kenapa aku yang jadi serba salah disini!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Aku akan menerimamu sebagai Harem Naru-kun..."

"Eh?"

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Hinata yang baru saja mengatakan hal yang sedikit di luar dugaan. "...Tapi itu juga tergantung dari Naru-kun. Dan aku hanya menerima jika sebagai Harem, bukan sebagai Tunangan" lanjut Hinata dengan nada pelan pada kalimat terakhir.

"HEE?! Apa yang kau pikirkan, Hinata-chan?" tanya Raynare panik. "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Hina-nee-chan?" Mittelt juga ikutan panik.

Erza yang entah sejak kapan ada di samping Hinata lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Hinata. "Kau tidak demam. Kalau begitu, kau ingin membiarkan gadis ini menjadi Harem Naruto-kun?" tanya Erza kecewa.

Hinata menjauhkan tangan Erza yang masih berada di dahinya dengan pelan. "Aku juga tidak mau sebenarnya. Tapi jika terus seperti tadi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, tapi membuatnya menjadi semakin rumit. Aku hanya ingin mengambil jalan tengah dengan membiarkan Naru-kun yang memutuskan" jelas Hinata panjang lebar dengan tenang. Hinata memandang Naruto memberikan isyarat untuk Naruto memilih. Naruto berpikir sebentar dan kemudian memandang Rias.

Rias tentu saja sudah sangat percaya dengan dirinya. Naruto pasti akan menerimanya. Diam-diam di dalam hati Rias menyeringai kemenangan.

"Aku tidak bisa. Lebih baik menjadi teman saja dulu" ucap Naruto. Naruto tidak ingin membuat semuanya semakin rumit jika dia menerima Rias; jadilah Naruto mengambil jalan tengah seperti Hinata.

Seringaian batin Rias langsung lenyap saat mendengar jawaban Naruto di gantikan ekspresi terkejut. Hinata, Erza, Raynare dan Mittelt juga terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto. mereka pikir Naruto akan menerima Rias karena alasan, yaaa, Reader pasti tau.

"Kenapa, Naruto-kun? Apa hal yang kurang dariku? Katakan saja dan aku akan melengkapinya" ucap Rias memohon.

"Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, kita belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain. Dan juga, aku menyayangimu, tapi hanya sebatas teman"

"Jadi begitu. Baiklah, maaf telah menggangumu, Naruto-kun" Rias berdiri dari sofanya dan membungkuk 90 derajat. Rias berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannya dan mencoba untuk tegar. Rias menegakkan badannya kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi

"Rias-chan!"

Rias menghentikan niatnya untuk pergi saat suara Hinata memanggilnya. Rias berbalik menghadap Hinata. "Bisa kau tunggu disini dulu? Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan denganmu" ucap Hinata.

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan bingung. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menatap Naruto. "Ini pembicaraan khusus perempuan. Naru-kun harus pergi dan jangan menguping" jawab Hinata.

Naruto memandang kepada Raynare, Erza dan Mittelt secara berurutan. Naruto menghela nafas. "Baiklah~. Aku pergi dulu" Naruto beranjak pergi melewati Rias dengan senyuman di wajahnya saat berpapasan dengan Rias membuat Rias merona.

Setelah Naruto tidak lagi terlihat di pandangan mereka berlima, Erza menyuruh Rias untuk duduk kembali. Mereka membicarakan mengenai sesuatu yang tidak Author tau.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto masuk ke kamarnya yang entah kenapa berpindah kelantai 3. Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari Laci lemari kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Sesuatu itu adalah sebuah buku, lebih tepatnya buku yang berisikan data-data mengenai orang-orang hilang yang di berikan Sona padanya kemaren.

Naruto duduk di kasur dan mulai membaca buku itu. Mata Naruto bergerak-gerak menelusuri setiap tulisan pada kertas putih itu dengan seksama, berharap mendapatkan sesuatu petunjuk.

Beberapa menit membaca, Naruto menutup buku itu. "Aku tidak dapat menemukan sebuah petunjuk mengenai kasus ini. Apa sebenarnya tujuan dari kejadian ini?" Naruto memegangi kepala dengan tangannya yang bebas.

Naruto teringat dengan berita orang Hilang kemaren malam. "Kurasa aku harus menyelidiki hal ini sendiri. Siapa tahu ada petunjuk yang akan kudapat nanti" Naruto melemparkan buku itu ketengah kasur dan berjalan menuju pintu.

 **['Benar, Naruto. Akhiri lah semua misteri ini dan saat semuanya berakhir, maka awal yang sebenarnya akan di mulai']** batin Helios.

Naruto pergi dengan Sepeda Motornya menuju kota untuk menyelidik masalah kasus orang hilang yang dia bicarakan dengan Sona kemaren siang. Naruto melesat menuju kota Tokyo, lebih tepatnya adalah, tempat tinggal target pertamanya, Saeko Busujima.

.

.

.

.

.

 **01 : 24 PM, Tokyo. (Maaf! Author tidak tau jarak waktu antara Kouh dan Tokyo jadi ngasal, hehe)**

Naruto berhenti di sebuah taman yang terlihat ramai dengan pengunjung. Taman ini terletak di pusat kota Tokyo. Mata Naruto mengobservasi sekitarnya untuk mencari sebuah petunjuk kalau memungkinkan. Tidak sengaja, mata Naruto berhenti pada seorang perempuan yang duduk di bangku taman dengan menunduk memandang sebuah foto.

Perempuan itu memiiki rambut berwarna Coklat dan Warna Mata yang senada dengan rambutnya serta mengenakan pakaian sekolah; Baju Putih dan Rok Hijau di atas lutut.

Naruto memarkirkan sepeda motornya dan berjalan menuju perempuan itu. Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di samping perempuan itu dan melirikkan matanya kepada Foto yang ada di tangan perempuan itu. Foto itu terlihat basah karena ...Air Mata. Di Foto itu terdapat gambar perempuan di samping Naruto serta perempuan yang di kabarkan menghilang kemaren.

Naruto memandang lurus kedepan dimana banyak orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. "Sulit juga ya?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa. Pertanyaan Naruto tadi di dengar oleh perempuan di sampingnya. Perempuan itu membersihkan Kacamatanya lalu menghapus jejak air mata di pelupuk matanya. Perempuan itu memandang Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya. Naruto diam untuk beberapa saat. "Kehilangan orang yang berharga bagimu. Pasti rasanya menyakitkan" jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Perempuan itu sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto. Perempuan itu memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Naruto. "Apa yang kau tahu dengan perasaanku. Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku" balas perempuan itu dingin.

Naruto terkekeh mendapatkan balasan itu. "Oh iya! Kita mengobrol tapi tidak tau nama masing-masing. Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto. Siapa namamu, nona?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang perempuan di sampingnya.

Kini giliran perempuan itu yang terkekeh. "Kau ada benarnya juga. Namaku Rei. Miyamoto Rei"

Naruto mengangguk dan kembali memandang lurus. "Jadi Miyamoto-san. Bisa kau sedikit menceritakan mengenai Busujima-san? Misalnya apa yang terjadi dengannya sebelum menghilang?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau Polisi?" tanya Rei balik. "Bukan. Aku bukan Polisi. Bisa di bilang kalau aku hmmm, apa ya kata yang tepat. Detektif mungkin" jawab Naruto. Rei tertawa mendengarnya. "Dengan umurmu yang sepertinya lebih muda dariku, kau sudah menjadi Detektif? Jangan bercanda"

"Sebenarnya bukan Detektif sih. Tapi aku ingin mengakhiri kasus ini agar tidak ada lagi orang yang bersedih karena kehilangan seseorang" jawab Naruto. Rei memandang Foto di tangannya. "Kalau aku bercerita. Kau pasti akan menyalahkan ku" ucap Rei.

Naruto sedikit mengerti hanya dengan beberapa kata itu. "Kita tidak akan tahu. Jadi ceritakanlah dulu, nanti aku akan menilainya" ucap Naruto.

"Saeko, dia sangat mencintai seseorang yang bernama Komuro Takashi. Tapi aku juga menyukai orang yang sama dengannya. Saeko bilang akan menyatakan perasaannya untuk Taka-kun, jadi aku berpikir untuk mengalah dan membiarkannya bersama dengan Taka-kun. Aku ikut dengannya untuk mendukungnya menyatakan perasaan itu.

Tapi waktu itu, sebelum Saeko mengatakan perasaannya. Taka-kun lebih dulu menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku melihat wajah Saeko yang di hiasi air mata. Saeko kemudian berlari dan menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku mencoba mengejarnya, tapi Taka-kun memegang tanganku, tidak membiarkanku untuk mengejar Saeko.

Itulah saat terakhir aku bertemu dengan Saeko. Setelah mendengar ceritaku, pasti kau berpikir kalau aku lah yang salah, bukan?" ucap Rei mengakhiri ceritanya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada yang dapat di salahkan dalam hal ini. Kalian semua memiliki perasaan masing-masing. Aku mengerti dengan perasaanmu" ucap Naruto.

"Tapi terima kasih dengan ceritamu. Dengan itu sudah sedikit membantu. Tinggal sedikit lagi" lanjut Naruto seraya berdiri.

"REEII"

Naruto memandang kesamping kirinya. Disana berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut Hitam dan menggunakan Blazer Hitam terbuka memperlihatkan dalamannya yang merupakan baju berwarna merah Polos. Laki-laki itu berlari ke arah mereka, lebih tepatnya ke arah Rei.

Laki-laki itu berhenti di samping Rei. "Kau ini. Aku lelah sekali mencarimu tau?" laki-laki itu berbicara dengan nada setengah kesal kepada Rei. Laki-laki itu memandang kepada Naruto. "Dia siapa?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Perkenalkan ini, Namikaze Naruto. Dia seorang Detektif" jelas Rei. Naruto memandang laki-laki itu. "Kau pasti Komuro Takashi bukan? Salam kenal" ucap Naruto.

Takashi dan Rei terkejut. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Rei, apa kau memberitahukan namaku padanya tadi?" tanya Takashi sambil memandang Rei.

"Aku memang memberitahu namamu. Tapi aku tidak bilang ciri-cirimu sedikitpun. Namikaze-san, bagaimana kau dapat mengetahui kalau Taka-kun adalah dia?" balas Rei sambil memandang Naruto. Takashi juga memandang Naruto.

"Kalian tidak perlu tau" ucap Naruto tersenyum. Naruto memandang kepada Rei. "Miyamoto-san" Naruto memanggil Rei membuat Rei fokus padanya.

"Apa kau ingin Busujima-san kembali?" tanya Naruto. Rei berpikir sebentar. "Aku ingin Saeko kembali. Apapun akan aku lakukan agar dia kembali" ucap Rei penuh keyakinan. Takashi memandang Rei dengan pandangan sendu. Dia sadar kalau dia juga ikut andil dalam kejadian ini.

Naruto berbalik. "Kalau begitu berdoalah dan persiapkan pesta untuk kepulangannya. Aku akan memecahkan kasus ini dan mengembalikan mereka yang menghilang ketempat mereka yang seharusnya" ucap Naruto. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju sepeda motornya, meninggalkan pasangan kekasih yang baru saja di temuinya.

Naruto naik kesepeda motornya dan langsung melesat menuju tempat selanjutnya. Satomi Rentaro.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto entah karena tersesat atau apa, dia tanpa sepengetahuannya sudah berada di depan gerbang area pemakaman. 'Kenapa aku jadi berada disini sih?' pikir Naruto. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kedalam area makam.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya saat melihat sesosok perempuan berambut Hitam panjang yang muncul sekilas dalam pandangannya.

Naruto buru-buru menghilangkan imajinasi konyolnya yang tiba-tiba jadi Paranoid terhadap hal berbau Gaib, padahal dia sendiri juga terlibat dalam urusan yang 'Supranatural'.

Naruto turun dari sepeda motornya dan masuk kedalam area pemakaman. Naruto berkeliling untuk mencari sosok yang dia lihat tadi.

'Ketemu' batin Naruto saat melihat seseorang yang sedang berlutut di depan sebuah batu Nisan yang berjarak sekitar 10 meter dari arah kanannya. Perempuan itu terlihat meletakkan karangan Bunga dan kemudian berdoa di depan batu Nisan itu.

Naruto menghampiri perempuan itu dan berdiri di belakangnya. Naruto dapat melihat tulisan pada batu Nisan itu, di sana tertulis 'Aihara Enju'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Pemuda-san?" tanya perempuan itu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dan masih berdoa dengan menghadap Nisan di depannya. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sekedar lewat" ucap Naruto ngasal.

Perempuan itu berhenti berdoa dan berdiri membelakangi Naruto. "Tidak perlu berbohong padaku. Jadi apa yang harus aku katakan padamu, Detektif-san?" ucap perempuan seraya berbalik menghadap Naruto.

Perempuan di depannya memiliki rambut Hitam panjang, bermata Ungu gelap dan menggunakan pakaian yang sepertinya adalah pakaian SMA berwarna Hitam. "Kurasa kita tidak dapat melakukan basa-basi ya? jadi bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat duduk dulu?" tawar Naruto.

"Tapi sayangnya disini tidak ada tempat duduk" ucap perempuan itu. "Kalau begitu, kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk sedikit berjalan ke Taman di samping makam ini?" ucap Naruto. Perempuan itu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju gerbang keluar. Naruto mengikuti dari belakang dengan santai.

.

.

Naruto dan perempuan tadi sampai di sebuah taman kecil yang tidak terlalu ramai. Di tengah-tengah taman terdapat Air Mancur. "Kita bicara di sana saja" Naruto menunjuk sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di bawah pohon yang rindang. Perempuan itu kembali tidak menjawab dan berjalan menuju tempat yang di tunjuk Naruto.

Setelah mereka berdua duduk berdampingan, Naruto memulai pembicaraan. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto. "Kisara. Tendo Kisara" jawab perempuan itu singkat.

"Kau benar-benar dingin ya?" Naruto langsung mendapatkan delikan tajam dari Kisara. "Bisa langsung ke masalah intinya?" tanya Kisara balik.

Naruto tertawa gugup. "Baiklah. Jadi, Tendo-san. Kau memiliki hubungan apa dengan Rentaro-san? Dan apa hubungan Rentaro-san dengan seseorang yang di kuburkan di makam tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku Kekasihnya. Makam tadi adalah makam Adik angkat Rentaro, Aihara Enju. Dia meninggal kerena kecelakaan sehari sebelum Rentaro menghilang" ucap Kisara singkat.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Rentaro-san sebelum menghilang?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Menurutmu apa? Sudah pasti dia depresi karena kehilangan adik yang sangat di sayanginya! Kau tidak akan mengerti dengan perasaannya!" ucap Kisara dengan agak keras, seperti sedang manahan sesuatu.

Naruto mengerti apa yang sedang di tahan Kisara dari raut wajah Kisara. "Maaf sudah membuatmu mengingat hal itu" ucap Naruto pelan. "Kurasa hanya itu sudah cukup. Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya dan sekali lagi Maaf atas yang tadi" Naruto berdiri dan membungkuk lalu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kisara yang mulai terisak.

Naruto menghampiri sepeda motornya yang di parkir di depan gerbang pemakaman. Saat ingin menaiki sepeda motornya, Naruto melihat seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna Hitam yang sedang berjalan menuju dirinya.

Laki-laki itu berhenti tepat di samping Naruto dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. "Waktumu untuk menjadi Saigo no Kibou (Harapan Terakhir) semakin dekat, Namikaze Naruto" gumam laki-laki itu pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto. laki-laki itu berlalu begitu saja setelah mengatakan hal itu.

Naruto berbalik untuk melhat Pria itu dan ...nihil. laki-laki itu tidak lagi terlihat, menghilang dengan waktu yang singkat. "Harapan terakhir?" ucap Naruto mengulang kata dari laki-laki misterius tadi. "Siapa sebenarnya dia tadi?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

Naruto menaiki sepeda motornya dan melesat meninggalkan tempat itu. Naruto tidak menyadari kalau sepasang mata gagak sedang mengawasinya dari tadi dari atas tiang listrik. Gagak itu menghilang dengan sedikit asap berwarna Hitam.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di suatu tempat yang tidak di ketahui. Sebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya di terangi sedikit cahaya. Seorang perempuan berdiri dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Apa 'kau' ada di dalam tubuhnya?" gumam perempuan itu. "Gurash!" panggil perempuan itu.

"Ha'i, Infernos-sama" ucap sesosok makhluk yang memiliki tubuh yang mirip dengan Belalang Sembah berukuran manusia. Makhluk itu menundukkan diri memberi hormat. "Bawa sedikit pasukan dan temukan Namikaze Naruto dan bawa dia padaku!" perintah perempuan itu pada sosok Monster di belakangnya itu.

"Perintahmu adalah kewajiban bagiku, Lexsos-sama" sosok itu memundurkan tubuhnya kedalam kegelapan. Terdengar suara aneh yang muncul dan menghilang dengan cepat.

"Jadi dia yang memiliki pecahan dari diri'nya'?" ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari seorang laki-laki yang berada di belakang perempuan itu sambil bersandar dengan tangan yang di masukkan kedalam saku celana.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya untuk memastikan" balas perempuan itu. Perempuan itu menoleh ke arah laki-laki di belakangnya. "Bukan begitu, Ferros-kun?"

"Terserah kau saja" Laki-laki itu berjalan menjauh kedalam kegelapan. Perempuan itu terkekeh.

"Waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi, Ritual kebangkitan dan kehancuran akan segera di mulai" ucap perempuan itu dan di lanjutkan dengan kekehan menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **05 : 35 PM, Rumah Naruto**

Naruto masuk ke rumahnya dengan raut wajah kelelahan. Baru saja masuk dan menutup pintu, di depannya sudah ada Hinata dan Raynare yang bersedikap dada.

"Kau kemana saja, Naruto-kun?" tanya Raynare keras. Naruto menghela nafas. "Hanya jalan-jalan sebentar" jawab Naruto bosan.

"Sebentar kau bilang? Kau hampir saja membuatku mengira kalau kau sudah mati, Baka" kini giliran Hinata yang menjadi kesal. Naruto merasa bersalah telah membuat mereka berdua (atau masih ada yang lainnya) kesal. Naruto maju kedepan Hinata dan mengusap puncak kepala bersurai Hitam Hinata dengan lembut. "Gomen, Hinata-chan"

Raynare merasa cemburu melihat perlakuan Naruto pada Hinata. Hinata menepis tangan Naruto dan kemudian menarik kepala Naruto, mendekatkan masing-masing bibir mereka. Belum sempat Naruto bereaksi ...

 **'Cup!'**

... bibir mereka sudah bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik itu, di hentikan oleh Hinata yang menjauhkan wajahnya lebih dulu. Naruto masih bengong.

"Ini balasan karena sudah membuatku khawatir" ucap Hinata dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Naruto yang sudah sadar dari bengongnya memerah.

 **'Cup!'**

Naruto kembali di cium, kali ini pelakunya adalah Raynare yang sudah tidak tahan dengan Naruto. Otak Naruto kembali mengalami Blank seperti tadi.

Raynare dengan mengalungan tangannya di leher Naruto, memperdalam ciumannya dan juga memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto, mengajak sang laki-laki untuk bersilat lidah.

Naruto mendorong bahu Raynare dengan paksa sehingga ciuman dan kalungan tangan Raynare terlepas darinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Raynare-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil memundurkan dirinya sedikit.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan boleh sedangkan aku tidak boleh? Aku juga kekasihmu, Naruto-kun!" Raynare memandang Naruto dengan kesal. Hinata yang berdiri di samping Raynare menepuk bahu Raynare dan menatap tajam pada Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas yang kesekian kalinya untuk hari ini. "Bukan begitu. Tadi aku hanya agak terkejut dengan gerakanmu yang tiba-tiba. Aku minta maaf" ucap Naruto kepada Raynare.

Raynare membuang muka kesamping dengan pipi yang menggembung kesal. Naruto memandang Hinata. "Oh iya. Dimana Erza-chan, Mittelt-chan dan Rias-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau curang Erza-nee-chan!"

"Dalam perang tidak ada yang namanya adil dan curang. Kalau kalah ya kalah saja"

"Tetap tidak adil!"

Mendengar pembicaraan yang terdengar jelas dari arah ruang tamu itu, Naruto sudah dapat menyimpulkan sendiri. "Erza-chan dan Mittelt-chan ada di ruang tamu. Mereka sedang bermain Game konsol. Sedangkan Rias-chan sudah pergi tadi. Katanya ada hal yang ingin di urus dengan anggota Klubnya" jelas Hinata.

Naruto menangguk dan kembali memandang Raynare yang masih ngambek. Naruto berjalan ke antara Hinata dan Raynare. "Aku minta maaf. Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkan? Aku akan mencoba untuk mengabulkannya" ucap Naruto.

"Apa saja?" tanya Raynare balik dengan menunduk malu entah kenapa. "Ya. apa saja" ucap Naruto.

Raynare menggoyang-goyangkan lututnya. "Ehmm, aku ingin ... Kencan" ucap Raynare pelan. Raynare mengangkat kepalanya dan tidak melihat Naruto di sampingnya. "Baiklah, tapi nanti saja. Aku ingin tidur, Hoooaamm" Naruto mengiyakan perkataan Raynare, entah Naruto mendengar atau tidak perkataan Raynare, entahlah.

"Bangunkan aku, jika sudah waktunya makan malam" ucap Naruto sambil menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3 letak kamarnya berada dengan wajah mengantuk.

Raynare menjadi senang karena mengiyakan keinginannya untuk berkencan. "Kencan dengan Naruto-kun" ucap Raynare menggoda Hinata dengan kedipan mata. Hinata memandang Raynare dengan sedikit kesal. "Kau curang" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk Raynare.

Raynare berlari dengan kepala yang menoleh ke arah Hinata dan juga lidah yang keluar, seakan sedang mengejek Hinata. Hinata berlari mengejar Raynare.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kamar, Naruto berbaring di kasur empuknya dengan wajah kelelahan. Naruto mengambil buku tentang informasi mengenai orang hilang yang berada di samping tubuhnya dan membacanya dengan posisi berbaring.

"Busujima Saeko menghilang setelah orang yang di cintainya memilih sahabatnya sendiri, bahkan sebelum dia menyatakan cintanya. Satomi Rentaro menghilang sehari setelah adik angkatnya di kuburkan. Komura-sensei menghilang di saat yang bersamaan dengan Istri dan Anaknya yang baru lahir tewas dalam kecelakaan" gumam Naruto mengingat-ingat informasi yang di dapatnya.

Naruto memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada lembar-lembar halaman buku yang di tangannya. Naruto memperhatikan semuanya dengan seksama, mulai dari nama, tanggal lahir, alamat, dan semua informasi yang dikiranya dapat menjadi sebuah petunjuk.

Naruto merasa pusing karena terlalu memaksakan otaknya. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Sebenarnya apa pola dari kasus ini?" Naruto benar-benar frustasi dengan otaknya terasa buntu sekarang.

 **['Lebih baik kau istirahat. Pulihkan tenagamu. Kau akan membutuhkannya ketika kau sudah memecahkan kasus ini. Aku akan memberimu sedikit bantuan berupa 2 kata kunci dan satu petunjuk. Kata kuncinya adalah Phantom dan Gate. Petunjuknya adalah Perasaan mereka']**

Naruto setuju dengan usulan Helios. Tapi petunjuk yang Helios berikan membuatnya sedikit bingung. Naruto meletakkan buku itu di samping kepalanya. "Apa maksud dari kalimatmu tadi ,Helios?" tanya Naruto.

Helios sama sekali tidak menjawab, jadi Naruto berpikir kalau Helios sudah istirahat lebih dulu. Naruto menenangkan pikirannya dan menutup mata, kemudian selanjutnya menyelam ke alam mimpi.

 **['Maaf, Naruto. tapi kau harus menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Saat kau mengetahui titik akhir dari masalah ini, maka semuanya akan aku jelaskan']**

.

.

.

.

.

 **08 : 21 PM, rumah Naruto.**

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya saat merasakan kalau tubuhnya sedang di goyang-goyangkan. "Naruto-kun, bangun! Sudah waktunya makan malam"

Suara itu sangat lembut di telinga Naruto. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara dengan mata yang masih ngantuk. Naruto melihat sosok dengan Gunting Kebun dan senyuman dari sosok itu terlihat seperti Psikopat.

"GYAAA!" Mata Naruto membulat seketika dan mundur dari sosok itu ke bagian lain ranjang sampai ...

 **'Brukh!'**

... yang namanya ranjang bagaimanapun luasnya pasti ada ujungnya juga. Dan Yah~, Naruto jatuh kelantai dengan tidak elit.

"HAHAHAHA!"

Terdengar suara tawa. Kalian seperti tawa biasa pada umumnya bukan tawa Psikopat gila. Naruto bangun dari acara jatuhnya dan memandang sang pemilik suara yang ternyata adalah Erza yang sekarang ini sedang tertawa dengan memegangi perutnya.

Naruto berjalan kesamping Erza yang masih sibuk dengan tawanya untuk memberikan sedikit balasan untuk kejahilan Erza tadi.

 **'Pletak!'**

"Ittaaii~" Erza mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan jitakan manis dari Naruto. Erza menoleh untuk melihat Naruto, tapi orang yang ingin di lihat malah tidak ada dan sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Bukannya kita ingin makan malam?" tanya Naruto yang malah terdengar seperti sebuah ejekan. Naruto berjalan dengan santainya meninggalkan Erza. Erza tentu saja mengejar Naruto, lagipula untuk apa lagi dia di kamar Naruto?

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam yang se-ada-nya(Baca : Berlebihan) tadi, kini Naruto, Erza, Hinata, Raynare dan Mittelt sudah berada di ruang tamu. Mittelt dan Erza lagi-lagi bermain Game Konsol dengan layar TV yang lebarnya 'WOW', sudah pasti puas bermainnya bukan?

Naruto sendiri sedikit sweetdrop saat melihat Mittelt dan Erza yang terlihat sangat bersemangat bermain Game, yang Author tidak tau Game apa itu.

"Akan kubalas kau di babak berikutnya, Erza-nee-chan!"

"Hohoho, bisakah kau melakukannya, Mittelt-chan. Jangan menangis ya, aku sudah memiliki perasaan kalau kau tidak akan menang sekalipun melawanku"

"Erza-Nee-chan!"

Naruto memijat keningnya melihat hal itu. Pijatan keningnya terhenti saat mengingat kalau di kalimat Erza terdapat kata 'Perasaan'.

 **"Itu artinya kekuatan Dragon Element akan bangkit saat kita mengalami sebuah perasaan tertentu. Apakah dengan pemegang Dragon Element merasakan perasaan tertentu, maka kekuatannya akan bertambah?"**

Naruto tiba-tiba ingat dengan perkataan atau gumaman Erza beberapa hari yang lalu.

 **['Perasaan mereka']**

Perkataan Helios beberapa jam yang lalu juga teringat. "Perasaan mereka?" gumam Naruto. Hinata yang ada di samping memandang Naruto karena mendengar gumaman Naruto tadi. "Ada apa, Naru-kun?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku mau pergi sebentar" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Mau kemana Naruto-kun?" tanya Raynare.

"Menemui Sona. Ada yang ingin aku katakan padanya" ucap Naruto. "Bukan untuk berselingkuh!" Naruto cepat-cepat melanjutkan kata-katanya sebelum Raynare dan Hinata menghampirinya dengan aura kecemburuan. Bahkan tadi perdebatan Erza dan Mittelt terhenti saat Naruto bilang ingin bertemu Sona.

Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Hinata dan Raynare. Erza dan Mittelt kembali melanjutkan Game mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Naruto memacu sepeda motornya menuju Kouh Academy. Entah dapat Feeling dari mana, tapi dia memiliki perasaan kalau Sona ada di Kouh Academy.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan Sepeda motornya tepat di depan gerbang sekolah karena melihat sebuah kubah berwarna keungu-unguan yang menyelimuti area Kouh Academy. "Kekkai?" gumam Naruto bingung.

Naruto melihat keatas dan melihat seseorang sedang melayang atau lebih tepatnya berpijak pada lingkaran sihir yang cukup untuk satu orang, dia adalah orang yang Naruto cari, Sona Sitri.

Naruto turun dari sepeda motornya dan mengeluarkan sayap Naga Angin berwarna Hijau Transparan dan terbang ke samping Sona.

"Hoy, Sona" ucap Naruto saat sudah berada di samping Sona. Sona yang tadinya fokus pada tugas untuk menjaga Kekkai terkejut dengan terdengarnya suara yang familiar di telinganya. Sona menoleh kesamping. "Naruto-kun!" ucap Sona terkejut.

"Ne, Sona! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lindungi dengan Kekkai?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang lurus ke depan ke arah Kubah ungu di depannya. Sona mencoba untuk bersikap Profesional. "Rias sedang bertarung dengan petinggi Da-Tenshi, Kokabiel" jelas Sona.

"Ooooh, jadi Kokabiel. ... Tunggu! Kau bilang Kokabiel? Biarkan aku masuk sekarang!" ucap Naruto sambil memandang Sona. Sona menjadi heran karena melihat Naruto seperti sedang panik. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin Rias dan Peeragenya pasti dapat mengatasinya" ucap Sona.

"Karena itulah, biarkan aku masuk sekarang!" Sona semakin tidak mengerti dengan Naruto yang bertambah panik. Sona tanpa berkata apa-apa membuat celah yang setidaknya dapat muat untuk Naruto masuk.

Naruto menghadap celah itu dan melesat dengan hembusan Angin. Setelah Naruto masuk, Sona kembali menutup Kekkai-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan kau, Adik Lucifer!" ucap Kokabiel yang saat ini sedang melayang di udara dan berada dalam keadaan yang kurang baik. Tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka yang di akibatkan oleh Rias dan Peerage-nya.

Rias dengan tubuh yang di selimuti aura Power Of Destruction dan menyiapkan lingkaran sihirnya di depan tubuh dengan target Kokabiel. Akeno yang tubuhnya di kelilingi Petir dan sedang melayang di udara dengan pakaian Miko kuil dan tangan kanan yang di angkat ke atas, sedang mempersiapkan Halilintar Kuningnya. Kiba yang sudah menggunakan Balance Breaker dari Sword Birth miliknya berdiri di samping Issei. Koneko yang sudah memasuki mode Senjutsu Nekomata berdiri di samping Rias dengan bola Senjutsu pada kedua tangannya. Issei yang Boosted Gearnya bersinar Hijau terang tanda kekuatannya sudah Maximal. Dan Xenovia yang sudah menggunakan Durandal. Kekuatan tempur yang benar-benar lengkap.

"Minna, serang bersama-sama!" dengan intruksi dari Rias itu semuanya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bersiap menyerang.

 **"Yosh!"**

"Ha'i, Buchou!"

"Akan kutunjukkan rasa sakit dari hukuman Kami-sama untuk Da-Tenshi sepertimu"

Rias menembakkan kekuatan Power Of Destruction dalam bentuk Ular berukuran raksasa. Akeno yang menggunakan teknik Petir dengan Lingkaran sihir yang berada tepat di atas Kokabiel dalam skala besar. Koneko melemparkan puluhan Bola Senjutsu yang berukuran 2 kali Bola Basket. Issei yang menembakkan laser Dragon Shoot berukuran besar. Sedangkan untuk pengguna pedang, Kiba melakukan tebasan Vertikal pada udara kosong, sedangkan Xenovia melakukan Tebasan Horizontal, dan dari tebasan mereka berdua terbentuk sebuah Wave besar yang berbentuk tanda tambah(+); warna Putih terang untuk Wave Horizontal dan Hitam Gelap untuk Wave Vertikal. Dan semua serangan dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan rasa(?) menargetkan Kokabiel.

Kokabiel tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi selain kematiannya yang semakin menghitung detik. Sesosok manusia dengan Sayap Angin berwarna Hijau Transparan muncul tiba-tiba di depan Kokabiel.

"TORNADO!"

Tinggal menghitung sentimeter agar semua serangan itu mengenai sosok di depan Kokabiel dari sosok itu dan tiba-tiba angin berhembus dan tercipta pusaran Tornado besar detik itu juga.

Hampir Semua serangan dari Rias dan Peeragenya + Xenovia terpental saat menyentuh dinding Tornado yang berputar dengan sangat ganas, dan kemudian semua serangan itu menyebar kesegala arah Kouh Academy. Gym hancur karena Power Of Destruction Rias. Halaman Kouh Academy Hancur karena Bola-bola Senjutsu. Laser dari Dragon Shoot mengilang seperti di serap oleh Tornado. Tebasan berbentuk tanda (+) memotong gedung sekolah dengan sangat halus dan bersih.

 **'DHUUAARRR' 'BLAAAR' 'BLAAARR'**

Yang tersisa hanyalah petir Akeno yang tidak terpental karena serangannya berasal dari bagian atas Tornado.

Rias dan Peeragenya + Xenovia terkejut karena serangan mereka di pentalkan hanya dengan satu teknik. Yang paling terkejut adalah Rias karena Rias mengenali teknik milik siapa ini.

 **'Whuussh~~'**

Angin Tornado menghilang seketika dan memperlihatkan sebuah perisai petir seukuran mobil yang melayang di udara. Serangan Akeno sudah pasti di serap oleh perisai Petir itu.

Perisai Petir itu menghilang memperlihatkan sosok Kokabiel dengan Naruto yang sayapnya sudah berganti dengan Sayap Naga Petir dan memegang Sword of Five Element secara Horizontal di depan tubuh.

Kokabiel memandang sosok Naruto yang terbang membelakanginya. "Aku tidak tau siapa kau. Tapi aku harus berterima kasih. Katakan! Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa kau ingin kekayaan, tahta, atau Wanita ..."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NARUTO-KUN?!"

Naruto menunduk dengan tangan terkepal erat saat mendengar Kokabiel terus berceloteh. "... atau kau ingin aku menjadikanmu tangan kananku? Baiklah, aku aka –"

"Apa sudah selesai bicaranya?" perkataan bernada dingin Naruto menghentikan celotehan Kokabiel seketika. Kokabiel menggeram kesal. "Apa maksudmu, Manusia rendahan?!"

Sayap Petir kuning Naruto berubah menjadi Sayap Naga Api berwarna Ke-Orange-an. Naruto membalikkan badannya dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk. Di tangan kiri Naruto sudah siap tinju Api. Naruto memberikan tinju pada perut Kokabiel sehingga Kokabiel melesat ke atas dengan mulut yang memuntahkan darah.

"Ini maksudku" Naruto entah sejak kapan sudah berada di atas Kokabiel dengan Sayap Naga berwarna Coklat. Bersamaan dengan tubuh Kokabiel yang semakin dekat, kaki Naruto di selimuti oleh Batu-batuan sehingga terlihat seperti Naruto menggunakan sepatu Batu. Tendangan telak di terima Kokabiel di punggung dan membawanya melesat kepermukaan.

 **'DHUAARR!'**

Benturan dari tubuh Kokabiel dengan permukaan menciptakan retakan berbentuk sarang laba-laba dengan diameter yang cukup luas karena saking kuatnya tendangan itu.

Naruto memandang datar pada tubuh Kokabiel yang terbujur kaku di tengah Retakan dengan datar. Naruto memandang kepada Rias dan Peeragenya. Naruto kemudian terbang menuju mereka dan mendarat tepat di depan Rias. Naruto menghilangkan sayapnya.

Mereka yang melihat Naruto berada di depan mereka ingin memberikan pertanyaan. Tapi jari telunjuk tangan kanan Naruto di angkat mengisyaratkan agar mereka diam dulu. Tangan kiri Naruto mengeluarkan HP-nya dan memilih kontak telpon yang dicarinya, setelah menemukannya. Naruto menekan dan mendekatkan HP itu ketelinganya.

Beberapa detik, barulah Panggilan itu di jawab.

 **["Moshi-moshi. Ada apa Naruto?]**

"Erza! Datanglah ke Kouh Academy! Sekaligus bawa Hinata-chan"

 **["Memangnya ada apa?"]**

"Kokabiel ada di si—"

Pembicaraan langsung di putuskan oleh Erza setelah mendengar nama Kokabiel. Naruto kembali mencari kontak telpon dan menekan setelah dia mendapatkannya. Naruto kembali mendekatkan HP itu ketelinganya.

 **["Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"]**

"Sona! Sebentar lagi, Erza dan Hinata akan datang. Aku ingin kau membiarkan mereka masuk"

 **["Baiklah. Ah! Mereka sudah datang"]**

Naruto mematikan panggilan itu dan memasukkan Hpnya kedalam saku celanannya. Naruto menurunkan tangan kanannya dan memandang Rias. "Apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Xenovia yang pertama kali bertanya. "Aku tidak ingin dia mati oleh kalian. Ada seseorang yang lebih berhak untuk membunuhnya" jawab Naruto tenang.

"Aku pikir kau akan memihak Kokabiel tadi. Ternyata tidak, syukurlah~" Rias menghela nafas lega. Naruto berbalik memandang Retakan besar dimana Kokabiel berada. "Aku tidak akan memihaknya. Aku hanya mengambil jalan tengah" ucap Naruto.

Mereka yang mendengarnya sedikit bingung dengan apa maksud dari kata 'jalan tengah' tadi. Terlihat Erza dan Hinata yang terbang ke arah Naruto dengan sayap masing-masing. Erza dan Hinata mendarat di depan Naruto dan kemudian menghilangkan sayap mereka.

"Mana Kokabiel?" tanya Erza langsung keinti. Naruto menunjuk kedepannya. Erza dan Hinata berbalik ke arah yang di tunjuk Naruto dan melihat seseorang di tengah retakan raksasa itu. "Dia hanya sekarat. Kau masih bisa membunuhnya bukan?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Naru-kun, bisa kau menyembuhkannya? ..." makhluk-makhluk selain Erza dan Naruto yang mendengarnya mulai salah paham. "... tidak menyenangkan kalau menyiksa seseorang yang sedang sekarat" lanjutan itu membuat mereka yang awalnya salah paham menjadi sweetdrop.

"Aku setuju dengan Hinata-chan" Erza berucap dengan antusias. Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Baiklah~" Naruto berjalan menuju tubuh Kokabiel di ikuti Hinata dan Erza.

Naruto berdiri di samping tubuh Kokabiel dan di samping kanan dan kiri Naruto berdiri Hinata dan Erza. Erza memandang tubuh Kokabiel. "Terakhir kali bertemu, 3 sayap dan pergelangan tangan kirinya sudah kupotong. Tapi kenapa sekarang tumbuh lagi?" gumam Erza polos.

Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya kedada Kokabiel. "Water Healing!" dari telapak tangan Naruto keluar air dan Air itu mengarah ketubuh Kokabiel lau menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Kokabiel dan menghilang setelah beberapa detik menyelimuti Kokabiel dengan Air dan semua luka yang di dapat Kokabiel sembuh seperti sediakala.

"Sekarang terserah kalian" Naruto kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju Rias dan Peeragenya.

Kokabiel membuka matanya dan melihat sosok Hinata yang berdiri di samping kanannya dan saat menoleh kesamping kiri, dia melihat Erza. "K-kau! Kokabiel berkata dengan gagap saking terkejutnya.

Erza tersenyum. "Hisashiburi, Kokabiel. Bisa kita lanjutkan urusan kita yang beberapa tahun yang lalu sekarang? Yang dulu aku tidak puas lho~" ucap Erza dengan senyuman yang lebih mirip dengan seringaian.

"Ne, Erza-chan! Kau sudah siap untuk operasi?" Kokabiel memandang Horror pada Hinata yang sedang memegang belati kecil yang terbuat dari Es di kedua tangannya. Kokabiel ingin segera terbang melarikan diri, jika saja dia dapat menggerakan sayapnya. Sayapnya tidak dapat di gerakan karena sudah dibungkus oleh Es.

"Kenapa tidak, Hinata-chan?" Sudah terlambat untuk melarikan diri. Semuanya sudah sangat gelap, bukan karena sudah mati, tapi karena di sekeliling mereka sudah berada dalam ruangan kecil yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran yang terbuat dari Besi.

"Saa, mana yang harus kita potong lebih dulu" Walaupun cahayanya agak remang-remang, Kokabiel dapat melihat Erza yang memegang gunting taman sambil menyeringai.

Jika dilihat dari luar, tempat Erza, Hinata dan Kokabiel tadi lebih mirip seperti setengah bola, hanya saja berasal dari Besi. Teriakan yang memilukan terdengar dari dalam sana, sudah pasti Reader tau siapa yang berteriak ini.

"ARRRGGHH!"

"Hinata-chan bekukan mulutnya!"

"Erza-chan, pinjam gunting dong?"

"Ah! Kamu potong yang mana?"

"Aku mau tenggorokannya saja"

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri di depan Rias yang sedang sweetdrop karena mendengar percakapan dari dalam Kubah itu. "Jadi kalian ingin menanyakan apa lagi padaku?" tanya Naruto menyadarkan semua makhluk di depannya. "Jadi ini yang kau maksud jalan tengah? Kau membiarkan mereka membunuh Kokabiel tapi kami tidak boleh?" Rias yang bertanya.

"Kalian tidak memiliki banyak masalah dengannya bukan? Kalau kubiarkan kalian membunuh Kokabiel maka Erza tidak akan dapat menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kokabiel 2 tahun yang lalu. Dan juga aku sudah terlanjur janji untuk membantunya agar dapat membunuh Kokabiel" Naruto menjawab dengan santai. Rias mengangguk mengerti.

Tidak terdengar pertanyaan lagi untuk beberapa saat, sampai Xenovia maju kedepan Naruto. "Apa pedangmu itu pecahan Excalibur?" Xenovia menunjuk Elemental Sword Element Naruto yang ada di samping kanan tubuh pemiliknya.

"Rias-sen ... maksudku Rias-chan" Naruto yang ingin mengatakan suffiks –senpai pada nama Rias buru-buru menggantinya saat Rias memandang tajam dirinya. "Rias-chan, dia siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Xenovia.

"Xenovia Quarta. Perwakilan dari Gereja dalam misi mencari pecahan Excalibur yang di curi. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku tadi!" tuntut Xenovia. Naruto mengangkat pedangnya. "Pedang ini? Ini Sacred Gear. Bukan pecahan Excalibur" ucap Naruto lalu menghilangkan pedangnya menjadi partikel cahaya.

 **'Tap!' 'Tap!' 'Tap!' 'Tap!'**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan dan berhenti di samping Naruto. Peerage Gremory dan Xenovia memandang mereka yang datang dengan pandanga ngeri. Naruto menoleh ke arah Erza yang ada di samping kirinya, wajah Erza terdapat bekas cipratan darah dan tangannya berada di belakang tubuh. Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata yang ada di kanannya yang wajahnya juga terkena darah. "Sekarang aku yakin kalau kalian itu Psikopat" gumam Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar gumaman Naruto. "Tadi itu menyenangkan lho, Naru-kun. Jika kau ikut, pasti kau akan menyukainya juga" ucap Hinata. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak mau menjadi Psikopat. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Kokabiel?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami melepaskannya" ucap Erza membuat semua pasang mata kecuali Hinata memandang ke arahnya. "Kau tidak membunuhnya?" tanya Naruto. "Siapa bilang kalau aku tidak membunuhnya?" balas Erza.

Mendengar jawaban Erza, Naruto langsung paham. "Dasar kau ini" gumam Naruto pasrah. Yang lainnya masih bingung dengan maksud Erza. "sebenarnya apa maksudmu, Erza-san?" Issei bertanya dengan sopan.

Erza mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi dia pegang di belakang tubuhnya dan mengangkatnya sehingga semua orang dapat melihatnya. Hal itu adalah sebongkah Es berukuran besar yang di dalamnya terdapat ... Kepala Kokabiel. Kondisi kepala Kokabiel dalam bongkahan Es itu terlihat mengenaskan. Wajah penuh luka, sebelah bola mata yang di cabut dan sebelahnya di tusuk dengan jarum panjang. Bibir atas serta hidungnya di potong. Serta dahi yang di potong dengan rapi sehingga memperlihatkan isi otaknya. Lidah yang menjulur keluar dengan di penuhi oleh lubang-lubang kecil. Bagian puncak kepala juga di tusuk oleh beberapa benda tajam. Pokoknya, kondisi ini benar-benar tidak boleh dilihat anak-anak. Tapi sangat di anjurkan bagi para Psikopat. #PLAK

Issei dengan cepat menutup mata Asia dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak melihat hal mengerikan itu, padahal dia sendiri sedang mencoba menahan diri agar tidak muntah. Kiba dan Koneko menutup mulut mereka, karena isi perut mereka yang bergejolak. Xenovia malah berbalik. Sang Sadistic Queen melihatnya dengan wajah merona dan bergumam "Ara ara". "Naruto-kun! Cepat buang itu!" Rias menutup matanya serta jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk wajah Naruto.

"Heh? Kenapa aku yang di salahkan?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan pandangan bingung. "Berisik! Cepat Buang, Naruto-kun!" Rias semakin mendesak Naruto dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

Naruto menyeringai jahil. "Sudah aku buang"

"Kau yakin, Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias. "Tidak percaya, buka saja matamu" Rias membuka matanya. Tapi yang di lihatnya malah Kepala Kokabiel berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Wajah Rias berkeringat karena takut. Naruto mengerjai Rias dengan mendekatkan kepala itu ke wajah Rias.

"BAKA!"

 **'PLAK!'**

Tamparan keras yang berbekas cap lima jari berwarna merah di dapat Naruto di pipi kirinya karena di tampar Rias. Naruto meringis sambil memegangi pipinya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang kepala Kokabiel. Issei yang awalnya ingin menahan muntah, malah berusaha menahan tawanya yang ingin sekali keluar saat melihat wajah Naruto. Akeno tertawa pelan.

Naruto berbalik dan mengangkat kepalanya memandang langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Heh? Bintang?

Naruto memperhatikan sekeliling dan tidak lagi melihat Kekkai yang di pasang Peerage Sitri. Naruto melihat Sona yang terbang menuju mereka dan kemudian mendarat di samping Hinata. "Kenapa kau menghilangkan Kekkainya, Sona?" tanya Naruto. "Kupikir semuanya sudah berakhir dan Peerage-ku juga sudah kelelahan, jadi aku menyuruh Peerage-ku untuk berhenti. Bagaimana dengan Kokabiel?" tanya Sona.

Naruto melempar bongkahan di tangannya dan di tangkap Sona dengan mudah. Tapi saat melihat apa yang di dapatnya, ...

"KYAAA!"

 **'BRUKH!'**

... Sona malah melemparkannya kembali kepada Naruto. Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak siap untuk hal ini, harus merelakan wajahnya yang kena lemparan itu dan membuat Naruto terbaring dengan dahi memerah karena benturan.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Erza dan Issei tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, melupakan Asia yang memandangnya bingung karena tertawa dengan sebab yang tidak di ketahui Asia. Hinata tertawa pelan. Koneko dan Kiba dapat menahan diri mereka untuk tidak tertawa, tapi tetap saja bahu mereka bergetar. Xenovia yang sedang berbalik memegangi perutnya dan tertawa tanpa suara, sepertinya tadi Xenovia mengintip adegan yang memalukan tadi. "Ara ara, Kaichou ternyata penakut ya?" Akeno malah fokus pada Sona yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan kesal.

Naruto duduk dengan memegangi kepala Kokabiel. "Ittaii~, itu menyakitkan" Naruto meringis sambil mengelus dahinya dengan tangan kanannya. "Naruto-kun, cepat hancurkan benda itu!" Kali ini, Sona dan Rias sangat kompak kalau masalah takut.

Naruto menghela nafas dan berdiri. Naruto melempar kepala itu keudara dan dengan gerakan cepat mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas. Di tangan Naruto yang terangkat, Sword Five Element tercipta dengan ujung tajam menghadap ke atas.

Kepala itu jatuh dan menancap tepat pada Pedang Naruto yang berhasil menembus Es yang membungkus kepala itu. Pada Elemental Sword Naruto berkobar api yang melahap keseluruhan bilah pedang serta kepala Kokabiel.

Intensitas Apinya semakin membesar dan menghilang seketika. Elemental Sword Naruto kembali seperti semula dan tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda dari kepala Kokabiel.

Naruto membuang nafas dan menurunkan pedangnya. Naruto menoleh ke arah Erza ... "Berhenti tertawa!" ... Erza masih saja tertawa, walaupun sudah berusaha untuk menghentikannya. Mereka semua sudah berhenti tertawa dan suasana menjadi hening.

Setidaknya untuk 2 detik, sebelum mereka merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakan. Semuanya nampak tegang dan mulai waspada dengan menyiapkan diri masing-masing. "Disana!"

Semua pasang mata menatap ke arah semak-semak yang di tunjuk oleh Issei. Semak-semak disana bergoyang-goyang, seakan ada sesuatu disana yang sedang bergerak-gerak.

"GRROOAARR!" keluar sesosok makhluk yang terlihat seperti Manusia serigala dari balik semak-semak. "Itu Werewolf ya?" Naruto bergumam bingung. Werewolf dengan bulu Hitam pekat itu memandang ke arah mereka dengan pandangan beringas serta taring yang keluar dari sela-sela mulutnya. Makhluk itu berlari ke arah mereka dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Di depan mulutnya tercipta sebuah bola api berwarna Biru seukuran bola sepak dan sedetik setelahnya, Bola itu meluncur ke arah mereka. "Semuanya menghindar!" Naruto berteriak. Semuanya melompat menjauh, kecuali Asia yang di gendong Issei. Bola itu mengarah kepermukaan tanah dan ...

 **'DHUUAARR!'**

... ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi. Kawah dengan diameter 5 Meter tercipta disana dan masih mengeluarkan asap bekas ledakan. Untunglah semua berhasil selamat.

Hinata yang sedang lengah tidak menyadari kalau Werewolf tadi sudah ada di belakangnya dan mencoba untuk mencakar Hinata. Saat Hinata berbalik, cakar itu sudah bergerak untuk mencakar kepalanya.

 **'Trank!' 'Crasshh!'**

Kuku panjang Werewolf itu berhasil di tahan dengan pedang Kiba yang biasa, Holy Eraser. Sedangkan tubuhnya sudah terpisah dua saat di tebas menggunakan Durandal pada bagian perut oleh Xenovia.

Tubuh atas Werewolf itu terjatuh di tanah dengan posisi telungkup, sedangkan bawahnya jatuh telentang. Naruto berlari menghampiri Hinata. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Arigato, Kiba-san. Dan ehmm ..." "Xenovia Quarta. Panggil saja Xenovia" ucap Xenovia karena sadar kalau Hinata tidak tau namanya. "Arigato, Xenovia-san" ucap Hinata dan di jawab dengan anggukan Xenovia.

"Minna, sepertinya terlalu cepat untuk kita lega. Lihat tubuhnya!" mendengar perintah dari Erza. Semua pasang mata memandang kepada makhluk yang dikira sudah jadi mayat. Tubuh bawah Werewolf itu perlahan berubah menjadi Pasir dan terurai menjadi debu, sedangkan bagian atasnya mulai tumbuh bagian bawah tubuh Werewolf, seperti sedang beregenerasi.

Hinata, Naruto, Kiba dan Xenovia melompat menjauh dari tubuh Werewolf itu. Mereka berempat berkumpul dengan yang lainnya sambil terus memperhatikan tubuh Werewolf yang hampir sempurna kembali. "Dia beregenerasi?" pikir mereka semua secara hampir bersamaan.

Setelah tubuh makhluk itu sempurna, makhluk itu bangkit dan memandang kearah mereka dengan pandangan yang lebih beringas. Pupil matanya terlihat menajam di sertai dengan geraman tertahan. "Gggrrr~

"Sona, apa kau mengetahui sedikit hal tentang makhluk itu?' tanya Naruto pada gadis di sampingnya. "Aku tidak tau banyak, tapi dia terlihat seperti Werewolf atau Manusia Serigala. Cara untuk membunuh Werewolf adalah dengan menghancurkan titik vital mereka, seperti otak atau jantung" jelas Sona.

Werewolf itu berlari ke arah mereka dengan mulut yang sudah menyiapkan bola api. "Biar aku saja yang melakukannya, Naruto-san" Kiba menawarkan diri. Naruto mengangguk dengan tenang.

Kiba menghilang dari tempatnya dan ...

 **'CRAASSH!'**

... muncul di belakang Werewolf dan menusukkan Holy Eraser tepat di tempat jantung makhluk itu berada. Makhluk itu berhenti bergerak untuk sementara dan membuat semua orang berpikir kalau semuanya sudah berakhir.

Di luar dugaan, Werewolf itu memutar kepalanya 180 derajat dengan cepat ke arah Kiba dan menembakkan bola api di mulutnya. Kiba terlalu terkejut dan mencoba untuk menghindar, tapi karena respon yang sudah agak terlambat, Bola Api itu mengenai bahunya dan meledak dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Werewolf. Kiba terlempar beberapa meter akibat ledakan dan terkapar di tanah dengan Luka bakar parah di bahu kanannya.

"KIBA!" Issei berteriak khawatir. Sedangkan yang lainnya shock dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Bagaimana mungkin? Sangat jelas kalau Kiba menusuk jantung makhluk itu, tapi kenapa makhluk itu masih dapat melawan?" Rias berucap tidak percaya.

Kiba duduk dengan memegangi bahunya yang mendapat luka bakar serius. "Grrr~" Kiba di buat kaku saat melihat Werewolf itu sudah ada di depannya sambil menghunuskan cakarnya kepada Kiba.

 **'CRASSH!'**

Kiba melihat lengan Werewolf itu terpotong dan jatuh di tanah samping Kiba setelah mendapatkan tebasan oleh pedang Biru besar milik gadis bermarga Quarta. Xenovia berlutut di samping Kiba dan membawa Kiba pergi ke tempat Asia untuk mendapatkan perawatan.

"Grrrr~" makhluk itu menggeram rendah seakan geli dengan tebasan yang menyebabkan lengannya terpotong. Lengannya yang berada di tanah berubah menjadi debu dan menghilang, lalu lengannya mulai beregenerasi seperti sedia kala.

"Dia beregenerasi lagi?" gumam Sona. "Kalau dengan pedang tidak dapat membunuhnya, maka tinggal di hancurkan sampai menjadi debu saja bukan?" Sona dan semua pasang mata yang lain memandang kepada Rias yang sedang menyiapkan lingkaran sihir di depan tubuhnya.

"MATILAH!" tepat saat Werewolf itu berpaling, Power of Destruction melesat menujunya dengan intensitas sedang.

 **'DHUUAARR!'**

"Apakah berhasil?" tanya Issei penuh harap. Kabut asap yang berada di tempat ledakan mulai memudar dan menampakkan sosok Werewolf yang berdiri dengan tubuh yang tidak lengkap. Kepala makhluk itu hancur menampakkan tengkoraknya, tubuh kanannya hancur dengan lubang yang menganga lebar melingkupi bahu sampai pinggul. Tapi pemikiran bahwa semua ini sudah berakhir harus di lupakan dulu, karena tubuhnya sudah mulai beregenerasi kembali, bahkan kali ini kecepatan regenerasinya lebih cepat dari yang tadi.

"Bahkan Power of Destruction Buchou tidak berpengaruh sedikitpun. Makhluk apa sebenarnya itu?" ucap Issei tidak percaya. "Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" Issei mengarahkan Boosted Gearnya ke Werewolf itu.

"Sebaiknya kau hentikan niatmu. Kita tidak berada di dalam Kekkai pelindung. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi pada daerah di belakang makhluk itu jika terkena teknikmu?" Erza sudah lebih dulu menghentikan niat Issei sambil terus memperhatikan Werewolf yang berada sekitar 15 meter di depannya.

Issei mendecih, bisa-bisanya dia tidak memikirkan hal yang akan terjadi nanti jika saja dia menggunakan Dragon Shoot yang merupakan teknik level S. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Issei pasrah pada yang keputusan mereka yang memiliki kepintaran untuk menemukan solusi.

"Serangan menggunakan pedang tidak berdampak. Begitu juga dengan Power of Destruction. Bagaimanapun kita menyerangnya, dia selalu beregenerasi seperti klan Phoenix. ..."

"Tunggu dulu! itu dia! Jika memang benar dia memiliki prinsip kekuatan seperti klan Phoenix, maka cara yang Peerage Rias gunakan untuk mengalahkan Riser mungkin akan berdampak padanya"

Analis Erza di potong oleh Sona yang sudah menemukan gagasan untuk masalah ini. Rias memandang Koneko yang ada di sampingnya. "Koneko-chan?" Werewolf itu berlari ke arah Koneko serta mulut yang kembali menyiapkan Bola Api.

"Aku akan melakukannya Buchou" Koneko maju kedepan. Telinga dan Ekor kucing berwarna putih tumbuh di tubuhnya, menandakan kalau dia sudah mesuk kedalam mode Senjutsu Nekomata. Koneko berlari menuju Werewolf itu dengan tangan terkepal dan diselimuti Aura Senjutsu.

Jarak yang terus di potong hingga hanya tinggal 3 meter lagi mereka akan bertemu. Werewolf itu menembakkan Bola api itu dengan jarak yang dekat. Karena sudah memasuki mode Senjutsu, maka insting Koneko juga semakin tajam dan dapat mempredeksikan hal itu, sehingga Koneko dapat dengan mudah menghindari dengan memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit kesamping.

Melihat adanya kesempatan, Koneko memberikan Pukulan Senjutsu di dada Werewolf itu sehingga sang Werewolf terlempar beberapa meter dengan posisi terbaring. Tapi Koneko tidak selesai hanya dengan itu. Koneko melompat keudara di atas sosok Werewolf yang masih enak berbaring di tanah. Di tangan Koneko yang di selimuti Senjutsu, keluar puluhan Bola-bola Senjutsu yang mengarah pada satu target.

 **'DHUUAAR!'**

Koneko mendarat di tanah menghadap tempat kumpulan asap akibat serangannya. Koneko berbalik menghadap teman-temannya dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Tanpa Koneko duga, Erza melempar tombak ke arahnya. Tombak itu melewati Koneko dengan jarak yang hanya beberapa sentimeter dari kepalanya.

 **'CRAAASSH!'**

"ARRRGG!"

Werewolf yang Koneko kira sudah berakhir ternyata berdiri di belakangnya dan mencoba untuk mencakar Koneko dengan cakar-cakar panjangnya. Jadi itulah tujuan dari Tombak Erza tadi, untuk menyelamatkan Koneko.

Saat Koneko berbalik. Werewolf itu terlihat memegangi tangannya yang tertusuk Tombak Erza, bahkan tombak Erza masih menancap atau menembus telapak tangan kanan Werewolf sampai mengeluarkan darah. Werewolf itu berlari menjauh dari Koneko.

Werewolf itu mencabut tombak Erza dengan paksa. Darah bertumpahan dari Tombak dan lubang yang menganga di tangan sang Werewolf. Dan anehnya, luka itu tidak beregenarasi.

"Naruto, apa kau menyadarinya?" tanya Erza. "Ya. Serangan seperti apapun tidak akan mempan pada makhluk itu, yang mempan hanyalah serangan berbasis Dragon Element" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu. Apa yang kita tunggu, Naru-kun? Ayo, Berserker!" ucap Hinata semangat. "Tidak bisa! Kita tidak berada di dalam Kekkai. Jika kita Berserker, kita hanya akan mengundang makhluk lain atau yang lebih buruk, Manusia biasa akan mengetahui ekstensi yang selama ini mereka anggap hanya cerita karena kekacauan yang akan terjadi jika menggunakan Berserker" ucap Naruto membuat Hinata cemberut.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kalian bicarakan. Tapi kurasa kami tidak dapat membantu banyak. Dan jika kalian fokus pada Werewolf itu, maka siapa yang akan mengurus mereka?" Sona menunjuk ke arah kanan mereka.

Semua pasang mata mengikuti arah tunjukan Sona dan mereka melihat hal yang akan membuat mereka semakin kerepotan.

Disana terdapat 3 makhluk aneh yang berbeda. Ada makhluk yang bagian belakangnya terdapat armor besi, mulai dari Puncak kepala sampai ujung kaki sedangkan bagian depannya juga aneh, yaitu kepala yang seperti kepala Macan Tutul berwarna Abu-abu, dan dada yang terlihat seperti tubuh Kerbau.

Makhluk yang memiliki badan besar 3 atau 4 kali lipat ukuran Manusia, di masing-masing tangannya terdapat sebuah senjata jarak dekat yaitu sebuah Pedang panjang berwarna Hitam dan menggunakan Armor Hitam yang melindungi seluruh tubuh atas sedangkan tubuh bawahnya tidak terlindungi.

Satu lagi, makhluk yang memiliki bentuk seperti Belalang Sembah berukuran Manusia, tangannya yang membentuk sebuah Sabit tajam.

Naruto dan yang lainnya merasa sedang dalam masalah besar untuk sekarang. "Astaga! Kalau satu, aku masih dapat mengalahkannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah jadi 4?" ucap Naruto protes. Naruto memandang Sona yang sedang menatap salah satu dari 3 makhluk disana dengan terkejut. Naruto teringat dengan pembicaraannya dengan Sona saat di atap mengenai makhluk yang dilihat Sona di gudang. "Jadi makhluk itu yang kau maksud? Hey, Sona! Bisa kau menyuruh Peerage-mu untuk membuat Kekkai lagi? Kita benar-benar dalam masalah sekarang. Hanya kami yang dapat mengalahkannya, tapi Kami hanya bertiga sedangkan mereka berempat. Kami tidak dapat mengalahkan mereka jika kami tidak Berserker"

"Tidak bisa! Peerage-ku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk membuat Kekkai" balas Sona. "Naru-kun! Kita tidak memiliki pilihan lagi. Berserker atau kita mati" Hinata mendesak Naruto untuk setuju dengan pilihannya.

Erza memandang ketiga makhluk itu dengan tajam. Pikiran Erza juga sama buntu jika hanya mereka bertiga yang dapat mengalahkan makhluk-makhluk Abnormal itu. Dan ditambah, tanpa Berserker, ini akan semakin sulit. Peerage Gremory juga tidak dapat membantu banyak, karena mereka sadar kalau yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini hanya Naruto, Erza dan Hinata.

Karena terlalu fokus pada ketiga makhluk disana, mereka tidak menyadari kalau Werewolf sudah terlupakan. Kini Werewolf itu kembali menyiapkan Bola Api tapi dalam intensitas yang lebih besar.

Bola Api itu meluncur ke arah Mereka, tanpa mereka sadari. Saat mereka berpaling karena merasakan sesuatu, yang mereka lihat adalah Bola Api yang tinggal 2 meter dari mereka. Membuat perisai juga tidak akan sempat.

"Light Barrier"

 **'DHUUAARR'**

Ledakan terjadi. Mereka yang awalnya menutup mata karena berpikir Bola Api itu akan mengenai, kini mulai membuka mata mereka. Naruto melihat sosok yang memiliki Rambut Dark Blue Pendek dan menggunakan Jaket Putih berdiri membelakangi mereka dengan memegang sebuah Pedang Putih (Anggap aja **Terminus Est Sword** dari **Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance** ) di depan tubuh dan mereka berada di dalam sebuah Kubah yang bercahaya. Semuanya selamat berkat orang di depan mereka.

Orang itu menurunkan pedangnya dan memegangnya di samping kanan tubuh dengan satu tangan. Kubah Cahaya itu pecah bagaikan kepingan kaca dan menghilang menjadi Partikel. "Kalian bilang ada masalah dengan angkat 3 bukan? kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita ubah angka itu menjadi 5?" orang itu berbicara dengan santai kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mereka. Naruto melihat mata orang itu yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dan senyuman yang tersungging seakan keadaan seperti ini adalah hal biasa.

Naruto sadar ada yang aneh dengan perkataan orang di depannya ini. "Eh? Lima?" ulang Naruto bingung.

 **'Tap!'**

Seseorang perempuan berambut Hitam panjang mencapai paha dan bermata Merah serta mengenakan Jaket Hitam terbuka, memperlihatkan pakaian yang terlihat seperti seragam sekolah berwarna Hitam dan juga terdapat Dasi merah.

"Bisa kita mulai saja sekarang? Mereka sepertinya sudah siap semua?" ucap perempuan itu sambil memandang makhluk-makhluk aneh itu satu persatu. "Kenapa tidak? Satu orang ambil satu Phantom. Aku akan mengambil Serigala jadi-jadian ini" ucap Laki-laki itu lalu berlari menuju Werewolf yang mulutnya terbuka menampakkan gigi tajamnya dan Kukunya juga memanjang seperti Cakar milik tokoh MARV*L, Wolv*rine. Werewolf itu berlari balik menuju Laki-laki itu dengan mulut yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan Api Biru

Perempuan Misterius tadi melakukan gerakan menggenggam dengan tangan kanannya, dan kemudian tercipta sebuah Pedang Hitam yang berasal dari Aura Kegelapan (Anggap aja **Elucidator** dari **Sword Art Online** ). Perempuan itu kemudian berlari menuju Ketiga Makhluk aneh di depannya, tapi tujuannya hanya satu, yaitu Makhluk yang memiliki bentuk Belalang Sembah.

Naruto menyiapkan Elemental Swordnya dan ikut berlari menuju salah satu makhluk disana. Erza juga menyiapkan Elemental Swordnya dan berlari mengejar Naruto untuk ikut bertarung. Tersisa Hinata yang bingung harus melawan siapa.

Hinata mengeluarkan Elemental Swordnya dan ingin berlari menuju yang lainnya, sebelum Bulu-bulu Burung berwarna Coklat menancap tepat di depannya. Hinata menghentikan niatnya untuk mengejar yang lain dan mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat yang menyerangnya.

Di udara, terdapat makhluk Abnormal yang lain. Memiliki bentuk setengah Manusia untuk Dada sampai perut, tapi untuk Lengan, kaki dan kepalanya adalah Lengan, Kepala dan kaki Burung Elang berwarna Coklat. Sayap Burung terbentang di punggung makhluk itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau milikku. Ice Arrow!" Hinata menciptakan beberapa Anak Panah Es di sekeliling tubuhnya. Hinata tanpa mengeluarkan suara, memerintah anak-anak panahnya untuk meluncur kepada Sosok Manusia Elang di atas sana.

Manusia Elang itu mengepakkan sayapnya sekali dan dari kepakan itu, beberapa bulu-bulu sayapnya meluncur menuju Anak panah Hinata.

 **'Trank' 'Trank' 'Trank' 'Trank'**

Anak Panah dengan Bulu Sayap berbenturan dan saling menghancurkan. Tapi karena Anak panah Hinata kalah jumlah, beberapa Bulu sayap itu meluncur ke arah Hinata. Hinata memotong dan menghancurkan semua bulu sayap yang menghampirinya dengan beberapa kali tebasan pedang sampai akhirnya bulu-bulu sayap itu tidak lagi berdatangan. Hinata mengadah dan melihat Manusia Elang itu melayang dengan tenang. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Makhluk itu terbang melesat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ini menarik!" Hinata mengeluarkan Sayap Naga Esnya dan dengan sekali kepakan, Hinata sudah melesat balik menuju Makhluk berjeniskan Burung itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **With Mysterious Man**

Werewolf itu mencakar Laki-laki di depannya saat jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat.

 **'Trank!'**

Cakaran itu di tangkis dengan Pedang yang di posisikan Horizontal di atas kepala. Laki-laki itu memberikan tendangan keras pada Perut sang Werewolf sehingga makhluk itu termundur sekitar 2 meter.

Werewolf itu kembali menembakkan Bola Api. "Light Slash" Lak-laki itu melakukan tebasan Horizontal pada udara kosong. Dari bekas tebasan itu tercipta sebuah Wave Horizontal yang bergerak ke arah Bola Api milik Werewolf.

Wave beradu dengan Bola Api untuk beberapa detik, dan berakhir dengan keduanya yang meledak bersamaan sehingga debu tercipta dan menghalangi pandangan satu sama lain. Beberapa detik, debu-debu itu terbelah oleh beberapa Wave yang membentuk garis Horizontal, Vertikal, dan Diagonal.

 **'Craashh!' 'Craasshh!' 'Crasshh'!**

Kepala Werewolf itu terjatuh ketanah kemudian di susul oleh tubuh yang terbelah-belah menjadi beberapa potongan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **With Erza**

Erza memutuskan untuk melawan Makhluk yang memiliki Armor pada belakang tubuhnya. Erza berhenti berlari dan mengarahkan ujung tajam pedangnya ke arah Makhluk itu. Bola Besi tercipta di ujung pedang Erza. "Steel Shoot" gumam Erza pelan setelah membidik tepat di jantung makhluk itu.

Bola itu meluncur ke arah Monster aneh itu, tapi yang di lakukan mahkluk itu adalah menggulung tubuhnya sehingga terlihat seperti Teringgiling, hanya saja dengan tempurung besi yang awalnya adalah Armor.

Bola peluru Erza hancur saat berbenturan dengan tempurung besi itu. Erza mendesih kesal dan mengangkat Elemental Swordnya keatas. "Steel Arrow!" puluhan Anak panah yang terbuat dari besi bermunculan di sekitar Erza. Erza mengarahkan Elemental Swordnya ke arah Makhluk yang masih menggulung dirinya.

Panah-panah Erza melesat dan hal yang tidak Erza perkirakan terjadi. Tubuh Makhluk yang menggulung seperti Trenggiling itu berputar dan melaju menjauh seperti Ban Mobil.

Erza lagi-lagi mendecih dan mengeluar sayapnya lalu terbang mengejar Makhluk yang menurutnya menjengkelkan itu. Erza kembali menembakkan peluru-peluru Besi dari pedangnya ke arah Makhluk berbentuk Trenggiling itu, tapi Makhluk itu terus saja berbelok-belok dan menghindari semua tembakan Erza, bahkan jika ada yang kena pun, pasti akan dipantulkan atau hancur saat bertemu dengan tempurung besi itu.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan" gumam Erza kesal. Erza terbang beberapa meter didepan Makhluk yang menjadi tergetnya dan mendarat di tanah menghadap Monster yang masih terus melaju seperti Ban Mobil.

Erza menancapkan pedangnya ketanah. "Steel Punishmet" Tanah yang lapang dalam beberapa detik berubah menjadi ladang senjata tajam seperti Pedang dan Tombak. Monster itu terus melaju dan ...

 **'Trank' 'Trank' 'Trank'**

Ladang senjata Erza terlihat tidak berguna. Semuanya di lindas oleh Monster itu tanpa mengurangi Laju putarannya. Erza memperhatikan makhluk yang tinggal sedikit lagi akan bertemu dengannya dengan pandangan tajam untuk mencari celah dan kesempatan yang tepat untuk membunuh Monster di depannya.

"Steel Wall" bersamaan dengan gumaman itu, muncul dinding besi tebal dari tanah di depan Erza. Makhluk itu tetap melaju sampai menabrak dinding buatan Erza. Sepertinya ide Erza untuk menghentikan Makhluk menyebalkan ini berhasil, terbukti Makhluk itu terhenti saat menabrak dinding.

Monster itu membuk tubuhnya dan berdiri membelakangi dinding dengan kepala yang terasa berputar karena terlalu lama berguling dan juga akibat kerasnya benturan dengan dinding di belakangnya.

Erza melompati dindingnya dan berdiri membelakangi Makhluk Trenggiling. Belum sempat 1 detik, Erza berbalik dan menusukkan pedangnya tepat kejantung makhluk itu yang tidak tertutupi oleh pelindung. Tubuh makhluk itu mendadak beku. "Dengan ini ... berakhir sudah" gumam Erza dengan nada rendah dan ...

 **'CRAASSHH!'**

... wajah cantik Erza terkena cipratan darah. Duri besi memenuhi tubuh Makhluk yang di perkirakan sudah Mati saat Erza menusuk jantungnya. Duri itu berasal dari pedang Erza yang masih berada di dalam tubuh Makhluk itu. Erza mencabut pedangnya dan tubuh makhluk itu jatuh ketanah dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **With Hinata**

Hinata dan Manusia Elang saling melesat satu sama lain. Saat jarak yang di kira sudah tepat, Hinata melakukan tebasan. Manusia Elang itu bermanuver kesamping sehingga tebasan Hinata tidak mengenainya dan tubuh mereka saling berpapasan.

Manusia Elang itu berbalik dan mengepakkan Sayapnya dengan hentakan keras. Bulu-bulu Sayap kembali melesat menuju Hinata. Hinata berbalik menghadap Bulu sayap yang mengarah padanya. "Ice Territory" gumam Hinata dan terjadi gelompang kejut di sekitar tubuh Hinata. Bulu-bulu yang awalnya melesat menuju Hinata, tiba-tiba berhenti dan berubah menjadi Es kemudian hancur berkeping-keping.

"Jika saja pertarungannya di darat, pasti akan mudah untuk mengalahkannya" gumam Hinata kesal. Makhluk itu terbang melesat menuju Hinata. Dalam beberapa detik, makhluk itu sudah ada di depan Hinata seraya melakukan cakaran dengan tangan kirinya yang memiliki kuku yang tajam.

Hinata menahan cakaran itu dengan pedangnya. Makhluk itu kembali melakukan cakaran kesamping tubuh Hinata dengan tangannya yang satu lagi. "Ice Tail!"

 **'CRAASSHH!'**

Cakaran Makhluk itu belum sempat mengenai pinggang Hinata dan berhenti seketika. Dikarenakan sebuah ekor naga Es yang sudah lebih dulu menembus tubuh makhluk di depan Hinata dari belakang. Ujung ekor yang terlihat seperti mata anak panah berlumuran darah kental berwarna Hitam. Ujung Ekor itu tinggal sedikit lagi akan menggantikan tugas untuk membunuh Hinata jika saja tidak berhenti tadi dengan tepat. Wajah cantik dan putih Hinata terkena darah yang menciprat dari tubuh Manusia elang itu saat di tembus.

Nafas Hinata tersenggal-senggal karena hampir saja berada di ujung tanduk. Hinata menggerakkan ekornya dan mencabut ekor itu dari tubuh Makhluk yang sudah tidak bergerak ini. Saat ekor itu tercabut, tubuh itu jatuh ketanah.

.

.

.

.

.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto berlari menghampiri makhluk raksasa di depannya dengan pedang yang di posisikan di depan tubuh. Makhluk itu menebaskan pedangnya Horizontal ke arah Naruto. Naruto menghindarinya dengan cara melompat. Tapi saat sedang melompat, sebuah pedang kembali menebas kearahnya dari atas.

Naruto menghilang dengan meninggalkan lintasan listrik statis dan muncul di samping tubuh raksasa itu. Naruto melakukan tebasan Horizontal pada kaki kiri makhluk itu sehingga menciptakan luka melintang yang mengeluarkan darah. Awalnya Naruto berpikir kalau tebasannya akan berdampak cukup buruk, tapi sepertinya kulit raksasa ini sangan tebal sehingga hanya menjadi luka kecil yang tidak terlalu berarti. Raksasa itu meraung marah dan berpaling menghadap Naruto kemudian menebaskan pedangnya secara bersamaan dengan tebasan diagonal. Naruto lagi-lagi menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul di udara di depan Raksasa itu. Sayap Naga petir entah sejak kapan sudah berada di punggung Naruto.

Naruto menciptakan tombak petir di tangan kirinya lalu melemparkannya kedada Raksasa itu. Tombak itu mengenai dada makhluk itu tapi tidak terjadi yang sesuai harapan Naruto. Naruto pikir, karena Raksasa itu menggunakan Armor besi, maka Raksasa itu akan kena setrum, tapi yang terjadi adalah, Armor itu menghisap listrik Naruto. Pedang di tangan kanan Raksasa itu di selubungi oleh Listrik Hitam.

Sayap Naruto berubah menjadi Sayap Naga Api. "Kalau Petir tidak mempan, maka sekarang giliran api yang akan membakar tubuhmu" Bilah Pedang Naruto di selubungi Api. Naruto terbang menuju makhluk itu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Raksasa itu tidak tinggal diam dan menebaskan pedang di tangan kanannya ke arah Naruto, sedikit aneh, gerakan pedang itu menjadi sangat cepat. Untung saja Naruto dapat bermanuver untuk menghindari tebasan itu dengan mulus. Setelah selamat dari serangan itu, Naruto menusukkan pedangnya kedada Raksasa itu. Api menyebar keluruh tubuh Raksasa itu.

Mereka berdua terdiam sampai hal yang terjadi beberapa saat tadi terjadi lagi. Api yang mengelilingi tubuh raksasa itu menghilang, seperti di serap oleh Armor milik sang raksasa. Raksasa itu menancapkan pedang di tangan kanannya ketanah dan mencoba memukul Naruto dengan tangannya. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu mencabut pedangnya dan terbang menjauh sebelum terkena pukulan.

Naruto terbang sambil memperhatikan raksasa itu. Raksasa itu mengambil pedangnya yang menancap di tanah. Pedang yang di selubungi petir di tangan kanan sedangkan pedang biasa pada tangan ki ...

 **'Whuushh'**

... Naruto harus meralat pikirannya. Pedang di tangan kirinya bukan lagi pedang biasa, melainkan pedang yang di selubungi Api Hitam. Naruto mencoba menganalisis apa yang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Armornya dan pedangnya bukanlah benda biasa. Armor itu dapat menyerap apa saja yang mengenainya dan mengalirkan kekuatan yang di dapatnya pada pedang itu. Kalau begitu ..." Naruto melepaskan pedangnya dan membiarkannya jatuh dan berubah menjadi partikel lalu menghilang. Naruto memposisikan tangannya disamping tubuh. Sayap Naruto berubah menjadi sayap naga berwarna coklat. "... Earth Arms" bersamaan dengan gumaman itu, lengan sampai tangan Naruto di selimuti oleh tanah sehingga kini lengannya terlihat besar. Naruto memposisikan tangannya seperti pose petinju.

"Aku mulai!" Naruto melesat sekali lagi menuju Raksasa itu. Raksasa itu menebaskan pedangnya yang pertama dan dapat di hindari Naruto dengan bermanuver kesamping. Pedang yang satu lagi menebas, tapi Naruto menghindarinya dengan terbang ke atas.

Naruto terbang menukik tepat kekepala Raksasa. Raksasa itu menyilangkan pedangnya di atas kepala, tapi Naruto tidak berhenti tapi terus melesat dengan kecepatan yang semakin tinggi. Dirasa jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat, Naruto menyiapkan tinjunya dan ... "Earth Punch"

 **'KRAK!' 'Pyaarr'**

Tinju itu bertemu dengan pedang yang bersilangan dan kemudian kedua pedang itu retak dan kemudian hancur berkeping-keping. Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya yang awalnya di atas Raksasa, kini berada di depan raksasa dengan tinju yang kembali di siapkan.

"Sekali lagi. Earth Punch!" Naruto kembali memberikan tinju pada Armor dada Raksasa. Dan dengan sekali pukulan, Armor itu hancur dan raksasa itu terpelanting sampai menabrak dinding sekolah dan membuat retakan berbentuk jaring laba-laba.

"Sudah kuduga. Armor itu hanya dapat menyerap serangan yang tidak memiliki kontak langsung pada penggunanya. Sekarang tubuhmu sudah tidak di lindungi Armor lagi ..."

Naruto menghilangkan Tanah yang menyelimuti tangannya. Sayap Naruto kembali berubah menjadi Sayap Naga Angin berwarna Hijau Transparan. Sword Of Five Element muncul di tangan kanan Naruto. Naruto memposisikan pedangnya di depan tubuh. "... bersiaplah untuk Mati. Wind Drill" Bilah pedang Naruto di selimuti angin yang sewarna dengan sayapnya yang membentuk sebuah Bor Angin.

Naruto memasang kuda-kuda. Naruto berlari menuju raksasa yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari rasa sakitnya. Raksasa itu mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan melihat Naruto yang berlari menuju dirinya, tapi sayangnya, itu adalah hal terakhir yang dapat dilihatnya.

Naruto melompat dan menghunuskan Bor anginnya ke dada raksasa yang tidak di lindungi Armor.

 **'CRAASSH!'**

Tubuh serta dinding di belakang raksasa itu berlubang. Tubuh raksasa yang tengahnya sudah tidak ada itu terjatuh terjerembab di tanah dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang berada di balik dinding berlubang itu dengan tubuh yang membelakangi dinding dan Sword Five Element yang sudah kembali kebentuk semula.

Naruto berbalik dan memperlihatkan pakaian serta wajahnya yang terkena Darah yang berasal dari makhluk itu saat Naruto menembus tubuhnya, dan bersamaan dengan berbaliknya Naruto, Elemental Sword menghilang. Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa keluar lewat lubang tempat dia masuk kemudian berlari menghampiri yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari menuju sebuah pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto tadi. Disana sudah ada para pemegang Dragon Element. Sepertinya Hinata dan Erza serta laki-laki yang belum Naruto ketahui namanya sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. "Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto sambil berhenti berlari dan berdiri di samping Erza. "Kami tidak apa-apa, Naru-kun" jawab Hinata yang saat ini berada di depan Naruto.

Sedangkan Erza memperhatikan tubuhnya dengan teliti. "Kau yakin kalau kau bukan Psikopat?" tanya Erza saat melihat penampilan Naruto yang berlumuran darah. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Erza, memeriksa dirinya sendiri. "Ini pasti karena tadi. Lagipula ... kalian tidak jauh beda" ucap Naruto saat melihat wajah Erza dan Hinata yang sama-sama ternoda darah.

Hinata menggaruk tenguknya dan cengengesan gak jelas. Erza hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya tidak peduli. "Eh? Mana perempuan itu?" tanya Naruto saat baru menyadari kalau mereka hanya berempat. Laki-laki berambut Hitam yang sedang bersandar di batang pohon mengangkat telunjuknya dan mengarahkannya pada suatu tempat. "Disana, lihatlah!" perintah laki-laki itu.

Hinata, Naruto dan Erza mengkuti arah telunjuk laki-laki itu dan melihat perempuan yang belum mereka kenal sedang berdiri dengan tenang serta pedang yang di pegang di secara Horizontal di depan tubuh.

"Apa yang sedang di lakukannya?" tanya Naruto. Hinata dan Erza juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Naruto.

 **'TRANK!' 'TRANK!' 'TRANK!'**

Perempuan itu menggerakkan pedangnya kebelakang. Dan kemudian memindahkan pedang kesamping tubuhnya seperti sedang menahan sesuatu. Dan selanjutnya, perempuan itu mengangkat pedangnya diatas kepala dengan posisi Horizontal. Dari semua gerakan itu, selalu terdengar suara benda tajam yang berbenturan.

Mata Hinata dan Erza terlihat bingung dengan yang baru saja terjadi. Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang matanya membola karena terkejut. "Dia menangkis semua serangan Makhluk itu?" gumam Naruto. Laki-laki yang sedang bersandar di pohon itu terkekeh mendengar gumaman Naruto. "Jadi kau menyadarinya? Aku terkesan dengan pengelihatanmu, Namikaze Naruto" ucap Laki-laki itu.

Hinata dan Erza berbalik lalu memandang Naruto dan Laki-laki itu secara bergantian. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Erza. "Lawan perempuan itu memiliki kemampuan untuk bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga sulit di tangkap oleh mata. Yang di lakukan perempuan tadi adalah menangkis semua serangan dari lawannya. Bukan begitu, Pemuda-san?" jelas Naruto seraya memandang Laki-laki itu.

"Harus aku akui, kau benar-benar sangat hebat. Dan Ya, penjelasanmu benar sekali. Dia hanya sedang menangkis serangan" jawab Laki-laki itu. Hinata memandang khawatir perempuan itu yang terus menggerakkan pedang dan kemudian terdengar bunyi benda yang berbenturan. "Haruskan kita membantunya?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Kau tenang saja. Dia dapat mengatasinya. Karena secepat apapun lawannya, tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya" jelas laki-laki itu. Erza memandang laki-laki itu dengan pandangan bingung. "Maksudmu, dia sangat cepat?" tanya Erza.

Laki-laki itu terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Erza. "Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau dia cepat. Tanya saja orang disamping. Dia pasti sudah menyadari maksud dari perkataanku" jawab laki-laki itu. Erza dan Hinata berbalik memandang Naruto dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

Naruto menghela nafas dan berbalik memandang perempuan yang masih menggerakkan pedang keberbagai tempat. Hinata dan Erza mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto. Perempuan itu mengangkat tangan kirinya ke atas ... "Dark Room" ...kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. Sebuah gelombang kejut terjadi di sekitar tubuh perempuan itu dan tercipta sebuah Kubah Hitam yang mencakup tempat yang cukup luas. Kubah itu benar-benar gelap, sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk dapat melihat kedalam sana.

"Dia adalah Kegelapan. Bagaimanapun cepatnya suatu makhluk, jika sudah berada di dalam kegelapan dan tidak dapat melihat arah geraknya, maka kecepatannya tidak akan berguna. Dengan kata lain ..."

 **'Crasshh' 'Crasshh' 'Crasshh'**

" ... makhluk itu sudah mati saat ini" jelas Naruto singkat. Kubah itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan perempuan itu yang berdiri di tempat yang berbeda dari awal Hinata dan Erza melihatnya dan di sekitar tubuhnya berserakan potongan tubuh yang terlihat seperti bekas potongan.

Perempuan itu mengangkat kepalanya yang awalnya menunduk untuk melihat tubuh berserakan makhluk yang baru saja dia bunuh. Mata sewarna Ruby itu terlihat tajam serta wajah yang sedikit terkena darah di pipi kanannya. Pedang Hitam di tangannya berlumuran darah yang terus menetes ketanah di bawahnya. Perlahan pedang itu mulai memudar dan menghilang sepenuhnya. Perempuan itu berjalan dengan tenang menghampiri mereka.

Hinata bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto. "Dia Psikopat yang sebenarnya" gumam Hinata takut. Perempuan itu berdiri di samping Laki-laki misterius. "Aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku. Bisa kita pulang sekarang?" perempuan itu bertanya dengan dingin pada laki-laki di depannya.

Laki-laki itu meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala perempuan itu kemudian mengusapnya pelan. "Apa kau masih marah karena hal tadi?" tanya Laki-laki itu. Perempuan itu menepis tangan di kepalanya dan berbalik sambil memasang wajah kesal. "Aku tidak marah" ucap perempuan itu ketus. Laki-laki itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Maaf, kalau boleh tau kalian siapa dan bagaimana kalian bisa berada di sini?" tanya Erza. "Ah! Tadi kami berniat melihat-lihat sekolah baru kami di sini, tapi malah berurusan dengan Phantom" ucap laki-laki itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan Phantom?" tanya Naruto karena merasa laki-laki itu sudah dua kali mengucapkan nama itu.

"Kau belum tau? Apa Dragon Element-mu belum memberitahumu?" tanya laki-laki itu balik. "Sayangnya belum. Helios belum memberitahuku. Hinata. Erza. Apa Ferros dan Glamios ada memberitahu kalian sesuatu mengenai hal ini?" tanya Naruto lagi kepada Hinata dan Erza. Erza dan Hinata menggeleng.

"Jadi kalian memang belum di beritahu" gumam laki-laki itu. "Penjelasan singkatnya, Phantom adalah makhluk yang kita lawan tadi. Phantom adalah makhluk yang tercipta dengan sisi negatif makhluk Hidup. Phantom-Phantom itu tercipta saat seorang Gate terbangkit" ucap laki-laki itu.

Naruto mendengar 2 kata yang merupakan kata kunci yang di katakan Helios. Tapi dia masih belum mengerti dengan beberapa hal. Naruto pikir hal ini dapat ditanyakan nanti saja, yang lebih utama adalah siapa mereka berdua? Hinata dan Erza juga sepertinya memiliki pemikiran yang sependapat.

"Kalau begitu. Bisa kalian perkenalkan diri kalian? Namaku Namikaze Naruto, pemegang Helios. Yang berambut merah adalah Erza Scarlet, pemegang Ferros. Dan yang berambut Hitam adalah Hyuuga Hinata, pemegang Glamios" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri mereka semua secara singkat.

"Karena kalian sudah memperkenalkan diri, maka sudah seharusnya kami memperkenalkan diri kami juga. Namaku Kazehaya Kamito, pemegang Lexsos" ucap laki-laki itu yang bernama Kamito. Kamito menyenggol tangan perempuan disampingnya. Perempuan itu mengerti kenapa Kamito menyenggolnya, perempuan itu menghela nafas dan memandang Naruto, Erza dan Hinata. "Amamiya Akame, pemegang Infernos" ucap perempuan itu singkat. Perempuan bernama Akame ini sepertinya masih kesal dengan Kamito entah karena sebab apa.

Naruto tersenyum. "Dengan ini,... Dragon Element akhirnya lengkap!" Mereka berempat yang mendengarnya juga menyunggingkan senyum setuju dengan perkataan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Unknown Place**

Perempuan yang berdiri di tengah sebuah ruangan luas menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di wajah cantiknya. "Pasukan yang kau kirim ternyata tidak berguna ya? Dan kau juga belum yakin dengan siapa yang memegang pecahan inti dari 'dia' bukan?" ucap sebuah suara yang berada di belakang perempuan itu, suara itu terdengar seperti suara perempuan. "Tidak sepenuhnya tidak berguna. Setidaknya dengan ini, mereka berlima berkumpul. Sebentar lagi, Ritual Kebangkitan dan kehancuran Dunia sudah berada di depan mata" selanjutnya suara tawa terdengar dari perempuan yang berada di tengah ruangan itu. Tawa yang mengerikan untuk di dengar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedikit demi sedikit, semuanya mulai mendekati kata Akhir, baik itu akhir Dunia atau akhir cerita ini. Yang jelas, perjalan ini belum berakhir. Masalah akan terus berada di depan, tapi di balik masalah, selalu ada masa depan cerah yang menanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

Yo, Minna! Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan Chapter ini? Menarik kah? Atau malah Membosankan? Maaf saja, saya tidak bisa buat Fanfic yang bagus seperti Author senior yang sudah terbukti kehebatannya dalam membuat Fict. Saya hanyalah pendatang baru di sini dan masih dalam pelatihan untuk menjadi Author yang bagus. Mohon bantuannya!

Nah~, siapa yang menjawab kalau 2 pemegang yang tersisa adalah Kamito dan Akame? Selamat! Kalian berhasil menebaknya dengan sedikit petunjuk yang saya berikan. Congratulations, Minna!

Ada yang menduga kalau itu Kirito, pasti karena petunjuk yang saya berikan bukan? Kamito dan Kirito terlihat hampir sama, tapi masih memiliki sedikit perbedaan. Contohnya dari warna mata dan rambut. Kamito memiliki mata dan rambut yang berwarna Dark Blue, sedangkan Kirito lebih dominan Ke warna Hitam tanpa ada warna Biru sedikitpun.

Dan tambahan, marga Akame saya ambil dari Seiyuu-nya sendiri yaitu Amamiya Sora.

Hanya itu yang dapat saya sampaikan. Jika ada yang ingin di tanyakan silahkan tanyakan ke kolom Review atau langsung PM saya jika punya akun. Saya beserta kedua tangan, otak dan Laptop pamit undur diri, Salam Fanfiction ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ryuukira Sekai, Log Out, Hor~ra ^_^**


	9. Flashback and Dream?

Apa kabar, Minna? Apakah kali ini saya telat lagi Updatenya?

Reader : Gak telat kok~, hanya membuat kami ingin segera membunuhmu jika kau tidak segera memulainya *Menyeringai dan menyiapkan berbagai alat membunuh*

*Nyali langsung menciut* Ta-tapikan, aku sudah berusaha untuk dapat Update?

Reader : Banyak alasan, cepat mulai aja!

Iya-iya, akan saya mulai, tapi seperti biasanya. Kita balas dulu Review non login!

* * *

 **fahri** : Apakah saya harus menuruti keinginan dari satu orang?

 **Iwas** : Antusias sekali dengan Rias. Iya-iya, Rias akan masuk harem Naruto. gak rela Rias sama bocah mesum? Sama, saya juga :v

 **yadi** : Ini sudah lanjut.

 **Asd** : Sudah ea

 **Uzumaki277** : Tidak suka dengan Hinata ya? Oh, Ayolah! Saya yakin kau tidak BUTA, buktinya kau bisa baca fict ini bukan? sudah tertulis "DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ". Dan satu lagi, apa saya pernah bilang kalau akan ada adegan Rated R-M? Hahaha ... anda lebih parah. Dasar Reader aneh :v

 **Zzz** : Wow, ternyata ada yang dapat menebak dari mana saya mengambil Phantom dan Gate. Hebat. Jadi, saya yakin kau pasti tau alasan kenapa orang-orang hilang itu bukan?

* * *

Balas Review sudah, sekarang saya ingin ngasih sedikit peringatan pada Reader. Chapter kali ini, lebih dominan dengan Flashback, jadi bagi yang tidak suka dengan Flashback silahkan menekan tombol 'Back'. Itu saja peringatan saya, tapi kalau masih tetap mau baca, saya tidak dapat melarang. Sekarang, langsung saja kita ke T-K-P #PLAK

Hehehe, salah ya? Sekali lagi. Let's we Begin the Story!

* * *

 **The Dragon Element**

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto X High School DxD**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Dan beberapa Anime yang terkait : Bukan milik saya**

 **Author : Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance{Maybe}, Mystery{Maybe}**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto.N x Harem {Raynare, Erza, Hinata, Rias dan Sona (masih ada kemungkinan bertambah)}**

 **Warning : Author Newbie, Typo Bertebaran, Jurus dan Kekuatan Buatan Sendiri, No-Lemon, Super OOC, AU, OC dari Anime lain, Little bit Yuri dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya**

 **Summary :**

Para pemegang Dragon Element sudah mulai terkumpul, tapi Bersamaan dengan itu, Makhluk kegelapan telah bangkit. Pertempuran tidak dapat di hindari lagi. Karena bagaimana pun, ini adalah Takdir mereka. Takdir dari Pemegang Dragon Element {Bad Summary}.

* * *

" **Remember '** **Don't Like, Don't Read'!** **"**

(Tidak suka tapi masih tetap baca dan kemudian memberikan protesan atau Flame, kau kalah dengan seekor Monyet)

* * *

 **.:::STORY START:::.**

* * *

 **Chapter 09 : Flashback dan Dream?**

* * *

 **Minggu, 29 Agustus 20XX, 10 : 26 PM, Kouh Academy**

Para pemegang Dragon Element berdiri di bawah pohon yang rindang dengan senyuman di wajah mereka, Ralat, Akame kembali kedalam mode kesalnya. "Kamito, bisa kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Akame sambil memandang Kamito tajam. Kamito menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, kita akan pulang sekarang" ucap Kamito pasrah. Akame berjalan lebih dulu melewati samping Erza dan kemudian di susul oleh Kamito.

"Kalian berdua!" panggil Erza seraya berbalik menghadap Kamito dan Akame yang berhenti berjalan karena mendengar panggilannya. "Terima kasih untuk yang sebelumnya. Jika tidak ada kalian, pasti kami akan berada dalam masalah tadi" ucap Erza.

Kamito menoleh pada mereka bertiga. "Itu tidak masalah. ... dan untuk kalian bertiga!" panggil Kamito. Naruto dan Hinata berbalik memandang Kamito. "Sebaiknya kalian minta penjelasan dari Dragon Element kalian masing-masing agar kalian dapat mengerti masalah ini secepatnya. Sampai jumpa besok!" ucap Kamito lalu kembali berjalan kedepan mengejar Akame yang sudah berada jauh di depan.

Saat mereka berdua sudah menghilang melewati gerbang sekolah. Dan beberapa saat kemudian sebuah Lamborghini Hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kurasa kita harus segera pulang" ucap Naruto pada Hinata dan Erza, kemudian memunculkan sayap Naga Angin. Hinata dan Erza menghadap Naruto dan mengangguk, lalu mengeluarkan sayap masing-masing.

"Tunggu dulu!" Baru saja mereka bertiga ingin terbang, sebuah suara menghentikan niat mereka dan menghadap kepada seseorang yang menghentikan mereka, dan tidak lain, Naruto sendirilah yang menghentikan mereka. "Ada apa lagi?" tanya Erza kesal dan hanya di balas kekehan seakan tidak bersalah. Naruto menghilangkan sayapnya.

"Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal dulu dengan mereka" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kebelakang Erza. Erza dan Hinata mengikuti arah jari Naruto dan melihat Rias, Sona dan Xenovia yang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

"Kalian berhasil mengalahkan semua Monster itu, Hebat. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong. Dimana dua orang tadi?" tanya Rias sambil memperhatikan sekeliling untuk menemukan dua orang misterius yang menolong mereka tadi.

"Mereka sudah pergi, tapi kita akan segera bertemu dengan mereka besok saat sekolah" ucap Naruto. "Apakah mereka murid baru?" tanya Hinata. Naruto mengangguk.

"Murid baru? Ah, aku ingat, beberapa hari yang lalu, Osis menerima informasi kalau akan ada murid pindahan dari Kyoto. Jadi mereka yang di maksud itu, Kazehaya Kamito dan Amamiya Akame" ucap Sona.

Hinata memandangi Naruto. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Kamito tidak bilang apa-apa masalah murid pindahan. Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau mereka murid pindahan?" tanya Hinata. Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan ...

"Bukankah tadi Kamito bilang kalau mereka ingin melihat sekolah baru mereka. Dengan itu, sudah dapat di pastikan kalau mereka akan menjadi murid baru di sini"

Yang menjawab bukan Naruto, tapi Erza. "Aku tidak menyangka kau dapat menyadari arti ucapan Kamito. Kurasa kemampuan otakmu sedikit meningkat" ucap Naruto setengah bercanda. Erza langsung menatap Naruto tajam. "Apa maksudmu, Naruto?!" Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya dan beralih menatap Hinata.

Naruto sedikit sweetdrop saat melihat Hinata mundur teratur dari Erza dengan wajah Horror. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Hinata berhenti mundur dan menoleh kepada Naruto. "Aku tidak yakin kalau dia Erza-chan" ucap Hinata pelan dan takut-takut, tapi semua orang disana masih dapat mendengarnya.

Naruto menoleh kembali kepada Erza yang sedang menunduk, tapi Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas, sebuah senyuman. Naruto menoleh kembali kepada Hinata. "Kurasa kau yang salah, Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto kepada Hinata dengan nada prihatin.

Semua orang yang mendengarnya, kecuali Erza dan Naruto, menjadi bingung dengan maksud Naruto. Hinata menatap ke arah Erza ...Eh? mana dia? Itulah yang ada di pikran Hinata saat tidak lagi melihat Erza di depannya.

 **'Nyuut~' 'Nyuut~'**

"Kyaa~, apa yang ... ah!" Hinata memekik kaget dan kemudian sebuah desahan kecil. Erza berdiri di belakang Hinata dan menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk meremas 'balon' Hinata dengan lembut.

Erza menyeringai jahil dan kembali meremas dada Hinata. Rias dan Sona sweetdrop saat melihat hal yang tidak wajar ini. Sedangkan Xenovia melihatnya dengan pose berpikir dan menatap mereka dengan ekspresi serius, walau lebih cocok di bilang ekspresi datar. "Lesbian di Jepang ternyata benar-benar ada" gumam Xenovia sama datarnya dengan ekspresinya.

Naruto yang mendengar hal yang di gumamkan Xenovia, tertawa hambar. Naruto memandang Hinata yang masih saja di jahili Erza dengan meremas dadanya. Ah, Erza juga membisik-bisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hinata yang membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah. Entah apa yang di bisikkannya, Naruto tidak mau tau.

"Bisa kau hentikan itu sekarang, Erza-chan?" tanya Naruto. "Kyaah~, hentikan, Erza-chan~" Oke, sekarang Naruto mulai merasa kesal karena diabaikan. Naruto menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju Erza.

 **'Pletak!'**

Berdiri di samping Erza dan langsung memberikan jitakan gratis di kepala merah Erza. Erza meringis sambil mengganti fungsi tangannya untuk mengelus kepalanya. Sebenarnya jitakan Naruto tidak terlalu keras, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk mengintrupsi 'acara' Erza. Hinata yang sudah dapat bebas, langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menjitakku?" gumam Erza sambil tetap mengelus kepalanya dan tidak memandang Naruto. "Kalau begitu, jangan membuatku harus melakukannya!" ucap Naruto sedikit kesal.

Erza menggembungkan pipinya, ngambek. Naruto menghela nafas lagi saat melihat Erza, Naruto merasa bersalah juga sih, tapi minta maafnya nanti saja. Sekarang ada yang harus di urusnya lebih dulu.

Naruto memandang Sona dan Rias yang memandangnya dengan tatapan sweetdrop, sedangkan Xenovia memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. "Selain Lesbian, KDHP (kekerasan dalam hubungan percintaan) juga ada di Jepang. Benar-benar negara yang penuh kejutan"

Naruto hampir saja terjengkang saat mendengar gumaman Xenovia, eh ralat, semua yang mendengarnya juga merasakan hal yang sama, termasuk Erza.

'Vatican itu negara yang seperti apa sih?' pikir Sona dan Rias.

'Dia ini polos atau bodoh?' pikir Naruto, Hinata dan Erza sweetdrop.

"Bisa kita lupakan yang tadi, aku ingin segera pulang. Jadi cepatlah, Naruto" ucap Erza memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat tadi. Naruto menghela nafas dan memandang Rias.

"Rias-chan, bisa kau beritahukan kepada kakakmu, bahwa pertemuan untuk membahas perdamaian akan di lakukan seminggu dari sekarang?" tanya Naruto. "Tunggu sebentar! Perdamaian? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Rias.

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada kakakmu untuk lebih jelasnya" ucap Naruto. Rias menghela nafas karena keingintahuannya tidak terpenuhi. "Baiklah" ucap Rias pasrah.

Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian menghadap kepada Xenovia. "Xenovia-san, jika kau kembali ke tempatmu, bisakah kau memberitahukan hal yang sama pada Michael. Aku yakin kalau dia sudah menerima undangan Azazel" ucap Naruto. Xenovia mengangguk. "Akan aku sampaikan pada Michael-sama" ucap Xenovia.

Naruto memadang Sona dan kemudian ke arah Halaman Kouh Academy dan gedung sekolah yang rusak parah karena pertarungan dan beberapa karena kesalahan Naruto yang memantulkan serangan mereka.

Naruto kembali memandang Sona dengan wajah bersalah. "Etto~, kurasa aku harus minta maaf karena sudah membuat kekacauan separah ini" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk kanannya. Sona menghela nafas. "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Untuk disini, biar Osis yang mengurusnya" ucap Sona.

"Maaf merepotkan, tapi jika ada yang dapat kubantu, katakan saja" ucap Naruto karena masih merasa tidak enak membuat Osis yang memperbaiki kesalahannya. Sona menggeleng. "Tidak perlu" ucap Sona.

Naruto memandang Hinata dan Erza. "Kalian bisa pulang lebih dulu. Aku harus bertemu dengan Azazel" ucap Naruto. Erza dan Hinata mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, kami duluan" ucap mereka berdua dan dengan sekali hentakan sayap, mereka melesat pergi.

Kalau dilihat, mereka seperti sedang balapan dengan kecepatan seperti itu. Pasti Erza yang mengajak Hinata balapan, pikir Naruto.

Naruto memandang gadis yang ada di depannya. "Aku juga harus pergi dan Sona-chan, ku serahkan urusan ini padamu" ucap Naruto kemudian berbalik dan berlari kegerbang sekolah. Menuju sepeda motornya yang di parkirkan di depan gerbang.

Kini tinggal tersisa tiga gadis yang masing-masing memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda. Xenovia memandang Rias. "Besok, aku dan Irina akan kembali ke Vatican. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya" ucap Xenovia sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak masalah" ucap Rias dengan senyuman. "Apa kau punya tempat untuk bermalam? Jika tidak ada, kau bisa bermalam di ruang Klub-ku, kebetulan disana ada sebuah kamar kosong. Irina mungkin akan segera sadar besok jadi kau bisa sekaligus menjaganya" ucap Rias dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Xenovia terdiam sebentar saat melihat senyuman Rias. "Ah, A-arigato, Gremory-san" ucap Xenovia sedikit gugup entah karena apa. Sona yang melihat keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu dan lebih memilih pergi ke tempat Peeragenya. Rias melihat Sona yang berjalan menjauh.

"Sona, kau mau kemana?" tanya Rias. Sona menoleh. "Kalian lanjutkan saja obrolan kalian. Aku harus kembali ke Peerage-ku dan memperbaiki sekolah ini secepatnya" ucap Sona lalu kembali berjalan menjauh.

Rias dan Xenovia yang di tinggal kembali berbincang-bincang, sedangkan Sona yang sudah sampai ketempat Peeragenya mulai memerintahkan mereka untuk memperbaiki sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai ketempat Azazel setelah memarkirkan sepeda motornya. "Mau memancing?" tanya Azazel sambil mengangkat sebuah alat pancing sedangkan matanya masih fokus pada pancingannya.

"Untuk hari ini tidak" jawab Naruto sambilmemandang lurus ke arah arus aliran sungai yang tenang. "Apakah kau sudah berunding dengan Michael?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah, dan dia menyetujuinya setelah aku baru saja bicara selama 5 detik" jawab Azazel tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Baguslah. Pertemuan untuk membahas perdamaian akan di adakan Minggu depan. Pastikan kau datang" ucap Naruto.

Kini Azazel memandang Naruto. "Apa ada masalah?" tanya Azazel. "Akan di bahas nanti di pertemuan, cukup pastikan kau datang, kita harus mengurusnya segera" ucap Naruto sambil berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Apa aku boleh mengajak salah seorang pemegang Heavenly Dragon bersamaku?" tanya Azazel dan membuat Naruto berhenti berjalan. "Maksudmu, Hakuryuukou?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak mengenal pemegang Heavenly Dragon selain dirinya, jadi ya. Jawabanmu benar" jawab Azazel. "Itu ide bagus. Dengan begitu, kita dapat sekalian meluruskan masalah takdir The White dan The Red" ucap Naruto lalu kembali berjalan.

"Satu hal lagi, bisa kau katakan sedikit mengenai masalah yang akan kita bahas di pertemuan nanti?" tanya Azazel lagi dan Naruto kembali berheti berjalan. Naruto menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan.

"Bisa di bilang, Manusia dan Makhluk Supranatural bukan lagi satu-satunya ektensi yang ada di Dunia ini"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—11 : 25 PM—**

Naruto masuk kedalam kamarnya dan berjalan ketempat tidurnya. Naruto duduk di samping tempat tidur.

Pintu terbuka dan kepala bersurai Hitam terlihat disana. Hinata masuk kekamarnya dengan menggunakan Piyama Putih. Disusul oleh Erza yang mengenakan Piyama Merah Darah.

Naruto memandang mereka dengan bingung. "Naru-kun, Glamios dan Ferros bilang akan menjelaskan beberapa hal mengenai Phantom dan Gate jika kau sudah kembali. Dan kami di suruh untuk menemuimu" ucap Hinata.

Naruto masih agak bingung. **['Tidak perlu bingung. Suruh mereka mendekat']** ucap Helios lewat Telepati. Naruto masih bingung, tapi lupakan saja. Naruto memandang Hinata dan Erza. "Helios bilang agar kalian mendekat kepadaku" ucap Naruto. mereka berdua tidak bilang apa-apa dan berjalan menuju Naruto.

Hinata dan Erza berdiri di depan Naruto. Naruto juga ikut berdiri. "Lalu sekarang apa?" tanya Naruto, pada Helios.

Ketiga Dragon Element menjawab dengan bersamaan. **['Kalian berbaringlah dengan saling berpegangan tangan']**

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Helios?"

"Hoy, Ferros! Jangan bercanda!"

Naruto dan Erza berbicara secara bersamaan dengan kaget. Sedangan Hinata hanya diam dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

 **['Jangan banyak protes, lakukan saja'!]**

Kali ini Helios dan Ferros yang berbicara bersamaan. Erza terdiam dengan kepala menunduk. "B-baiklah" ucap Erza dan menaiki tempat tidur lalu berbaring telentang. Naruto dapat melihat sedikit rona pink pada pipi Erza.

 **['Apa yang kau tunggu, Naruto?']**

Helios berbicara dengan jengkel. Naruto memandang Erza yang berbaring pasrah di tempat tidur dan meneguk ludahnya. Naruto kemudian naik dan berbaring di tengah-tengah tempat tidur, disamping Erza.

Naruto memegang tangan Erza dan seketika Erza memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang satu lagi ke arah Hinata, mengajak Hinata yang masih berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan wajah merona.

"Hinata-chan?" Hinata memandang Naruto lalu menaiki tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping Naruto. Hinata memegang tangannya Naruto dan wajah kembali memerah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Helios, Glamios dan Ferros berbicara. **['Pejamkan mata kalian dan masuklah ke Alam bawah sadar kalian']** perintah mereka bertiga.

Erza, Hinata dan Naruto memejamkan mata mereka, berkonsentrasi dan akhirnya masuk kedalam Mindscape mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Mindscape—**

Seperti biasa, Naruto terbangun di padang rumput yang luas dengan langit cerah berwarna biru dan memiliki suasana yang sangat nyaman. Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda, jika dulu Naruto selalu bangun sendiri, kali ini di kiri dan kanannya ada dua gadis cantik yang tidak lain adalah Hinata dan Erza.

Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan kemudian duduk lalu mengamati sekitar. Tidak ada yang berubah kecuali, sekarang ada tiga ekor naga di depannya. Naga berwarna Emas yang merupakan Dragon Elementnya, Helios. Naga berwarna Metal yang berada di samping kanan Helios, yang Naruto yakini sebagai Ferros, Dragon Element Erza. Dan satu lagi, Naga berwarna Biru muda seperti Es yang ada di samping kiri Helios, Glamios, Dragon Element Hinata.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata dan Erza membuka mata mereka dan mengubah posisi mereka menjadi duduk menghadap ketiga Dragon Element.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalian akan menjelaskannya?" tanya Naruto. **["Berdirilah kalian bertiga"]** perintah Glamios. Mereka mengikuti perintah itu tanpa membantah.

Helios, Glamios dan Ferros memejamkan mata mereka dan kemudian badan ketiga makhluk raksasa itu bercahaya sesuai warna tubuh masing-masing. Cahaya itu menghilang dan tubuh naga-naga itu berubah menjadi Pedang Elemental Sword.

Hinata, Erza dan Naruto memandang bingung pada wujud Elemental Sword dari Dragon Element mereka yang melayang dengan tenang. Tidak lama kemudian, pedang-pedang itu melesat menuju mereka.

Naruto menangkap Sword Five Element dengan tangan kanannya. Begitu juga dengan Erza dan Hinata yang menangkap Elemental Sword mereka masing-masing dengan mudah.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Helios?" tanya Naruto. Hinata dan Erza memandang Elemental Sword mereka dengan tanda tanya di kepala mereka.

 **["Kami ingin menjelaskannya, tapi kurasa lebih baik untuk menunjukkannya kepada kalian secara langsung"]** ucap Ice Sword Element yang bercahaya kebiruan.

 **["Tutup mata kalian karena ini akan sedikit menyilaukan"]** ucap Steel Sword Element.

"Tunggu sebentar! Apa mak—!"

Bilang pedang Elemental Sword bercahaya dengan sangat terang dan menghentikan ucapan Naruto. Mereka bertiga menutup mata mereka karena tidak tahan dengan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan ini.

Naruto membuka sedikit matanya dan kemudian manik Sapphire itu membelalak karena apa yang dia lihat sekarang ini. Sekarang ini mereka berada di dalam kubah Emas tranparan, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto terkejut, melainkan apa yang terlihat di balik kubah itu.

Hinata dan Erza juga membuka mata mereka dan kemudian ekspresi mereka menjadi sama dengan Naruto setelah melihat hal di depan mereka.

Di depan mereka, di luar kubah Emas ini. Terdapat ribuan mayat makhluk seperti Manusia yang bersayap. Sayap seperti Kelelawar, Sayap Gagak dan Sayap Merpati. Pada langit malam, puluhan, ratusan atau mungkin ribuan makhluk yang sama terbang dengan senjata masing-masing dan saling membunuh.

Di langit bagian yang lainnya, terdapat dua naga yang berbeda warna, yaitu Merah dan Putih juga sedang bertarung dengan sangat dahsyat. Beberapa kali serangan dari kedua naga itu melesat dari targetnya dan malah menghancurkan puluhan makhluk bersayap.

Tapi bukannya berhenti, kedua naga itu terus bertarung tanpa memperhatikan dimana mereka sekarang.

Dua kata yang tepat menggambarkan hal yang terjadi sekarang.

"G-great ..." ucap Erza dengan tergagap serta mata membulat tidak percaya.

"...W-war" sambung Hinata sama tidak percayanya dengan Erza.

"Sebenarnya ...Dimana kita sekarang?" gumam Naruto.

Teriakan kesakitan, suara benda tajam yang saling berbenturan, bunyi ledakan yang memekakkan telinga dan pemandangan berdarah yang sangat mengerikan terus terjadi secara berulang-ulang bagaikan alunan musik dan pertunjukan kematian.

 **["Seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang, kita berada di tengah-tengah peperangan terbesar dalam sejarah dunia, Great War. Perang yang menjadi awal dari kelahiran kami, ...dan awal dari terciptanya Phantom"]**

Pedang Naruto bercahaya dan Helios menjawab. Belum sempat Naruto berbicara, sebuah Light Spear dengan ukuran di luar nalar melesat ke arah mereka. Mereka yang melihat ukuran Light Spear itu dan arahnya melesat menjadi terdiam.

 **["Light Spear itu tidak akan berdampak pada kita, karena ini hanyalah kilasan ingatan kami. Kalian lihat saja dan perhatikan"]** ucap Ferros memenangkan mereka tenang tapi juga sekaligus membuat bingung.

 **'Tap'**

Seseorang perempuan berambut Perak panjang sampai punggung, mengenakan pakaian Miko Putih dan memegang sebuah Busur berwarna Putih dengan simbol-simbol rumit pada Busur yang terlihat bercahaya, dia muncul entah dari mana dan berdiri dengan tenang menghadap Light Spear yang kian mendekat. Hinata yang melihat seseorang itu, memasang wajah terkejut.

 **["Kau masih ingat dengan cerita 'Moon Archer' yang di ceritakan pamanmu?"]** Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Glamios dan masih tetap memandang punggung seseorang di depan mereka. Seseorang di depan mereka memasang posisi siap memanah dengan busur yang di posisikan di depan tubuh. Di tangannya tercipta sebuah anak panah bercahaya putih terang dan kemudian di pasangkan pada busur putih itu. Panah itu di tarik dan dibidikan pada Light Spear yang tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mencapai permukaan.

Panah di lepaskan dan hembusan angin yang tenang terjadi membuat helaian rambut Putih yang terlihat lembut itu tersingkirkan dan Hinata dapat melihat wajah cantik bagaikan Dewi dengan mata Putih yang bercahaya. Umurnya di perkirakan masih sangat muda, sekitar 16 tahunan. Masih di bawah umur untuk mengikuti perang, tapi perang telah membuang batas itu, muda, tua, bahkan anak-anak, semuanya yang memiliki kekuatan akan berperang untuk melindungi sesuatu yang berharga untuk mereka.

 **["Dialah orangnya, seseorang yang pertama kali membangkitkan Sacred Gear alami di dalam tubuhnya. Hyuuga Hime dengan Sacred Gearnya, Moon Judgement"]** ucap Glamios.

Panah bercahaya tadi melesat tepat keujung Light Spear dan menembusnya di ujung yang lainnya. Light Spear itu meledak di udara tapi tidak dengan Panah Cahaya yang terus melesat menuju angkasa. Tepat saat Panah Cahaya itu berada di titik tertinggi dari langit dan berada di tengah-tengah dari cahaya bulan Purnama, Panah itu bercahaya semakin terang dan terpecah menjadi ribuan panah yang serupa dan melesat menuju makhluk-makhluk bersayap, baik itu Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Iblis, atau Naga sekalipun.

Tidak kurang dari 100 makhluk yang mati karena tertusuk panah, dan untuk makhluk Raksasa hanya merasakan sakit karena Panah cahaya yang menancap di tubuh mereka.

"Membunuh sebanyak ini hanya dengan sekali tembakan panah?" gumam Hinata penuh kekaguman. "Tapi kenapa? ... Kenapa Manusia juga membunuh?" ucap Erza.

 **["Untuk melindungi. Di bawah kita sekarang adalah tempat persembunyian manusia yang tidak memiliki kekuatan"]** ucap Ferros menjawab kebingungan Erza.

Beberapa Da-Tenshi dan Akuma beralih menargetkan Hime yang memandang Bulan dengan sangat tenang. Hime mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan beberapa detik kemudian, mengarahkan tangannya kedapan seakan memberi komando.

Puluhan orang berlari kedepan dengan berbagai senjata di tangan mereka. Seorang anak muda berambut Merah dan bermata Emas yang berumur sekitar 15 tahun melemparkan puluhan Batu permata berwarna Hitam keudara dan batu berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah sesuatu yang mirip seperti Papan selancar, hanya saja mengapung di udara.

Anak itu melompat menaiki salah satu papan selancar itu dan di ikuti oleh yang lainnya. Anak itu menggengam tangannya dan cahaya kehijauan bersinar dengan terang dan memunculkan sebuah Sabit Sabit Hitam berukuran sangat besar yang terlihat mengerikan dengan bagian tajam berwarna Hijau.

Dengan papan selancar terbang itu, anak itu dan pasukannya terbang menuju medan perang dan bertarung dengan makhluk-makhluk Bersayap yang mereka anggap membahayakan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **["Scarlet Akira, seorang anak yang di juluki 'The Wizard'. Memiliki Sacred Gear yang bernama Magical Stone"]** Ucap Ferros. Erza menegang mendengar nama Scarlet. "Scarlet? Itu artinya! Dia adalah ..." **["Leluhurmu"]** ucapan Erza di potong oleh Ferros dengan seenaknya.

 **["Tapi dia bukan hanya leluhur Erza, tapi juga leluhur Hinata"]** tambah Glamios membuat Hinata dan Erza bingung. "Apa maksudmu, Glamios?" tanya Hinata.

 **["Akan kami katakan nanti"]** ucap Ferros. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan?" tanya Naruto karena mengingat apa alasan mereka melihat hal ini.

 **["Saat perang mencapai puncaknya, kami di ciptakan dan kemudian di turunkan ke bumi setelah di beritahu apa misi kami"]** ucap Helios.

.

.

.

.

.

Peperangan itu terus berkecamuk tanpa menyadari 5 cahaya yang berbeda warna turun dengan kecepatan tinggi dari Angkasa.

Kelima Cahaya itu bertabrakan dengan daratan dan mengguncang seluruh area peperangan dan seketika perang terhenti karena perhatian mereka terfokus pada Lima Cahaya yang berada di balik kabut debu akibat benturan. Bahkan Heavenly Dragon merasa terganggu karena benturan yang luas biasa dahsyat itu.

Albion yang memang ingin melanjutkan pertarungannya dengan Ddraig, memutuskan untuk segera melenyapkan penggangu pertarungan mereka. Albion membuka mulutnya selebar-lebarnya dan mengumpulkan energi berwarna Biru di sana dan menembakkannya saat ukuran Bola Energi padat yang di kumpulkannya sudah sangat besar tepat kearah Pusat debu itu.

Bola energi itu masuk kedalam kabut debu, Lima pasang mata besar berbeda warna terlihat menyala dari dalam kabut itu. Bola energi itu malah melesat ke atas setelah 2 detik memasuki Kabut dan kemudian meledak di udara.

Angin berhembus bersamaan dengan perang yang terdiam. Debu menghilang dan memperlihatkan 5 ekor Naga berbeda warna. Emas adalah Helios, Biru muda adalah Glamios, Metal adalah Ferros, Putih adalah Lexsos dan Hitam adalah Infernos.

Tapi ketenangan itu tidak akan berlangsung lebih lama, karena Ddraig dan Albion sudah melesat satu sama lain untuk melanjutkan peperangan mereka. Infernos dan Lexsos terbang dan melesat ke arah yang sama dengan Ddraig dan Albion. Di karenakan kecepatan keempat naga tadi sangat cepat, maka yang dapat di lihat oleh semua makhluk hanyalah garis lintasan gerak.

Perang kembali di lanjutkan, keempat Fraksi kembali bertarung dan saling menghabisi. Hyuuga Hime mulai kehabisan energi untuk bertarung karena musuh terus saja berdatangan. Dan saat puluhan Da-Tenshi datang untuk menusuknya dengan Light Spear ...

 **'Whuussh'**

Sebuah angin dingin menyapu tepat di depannya, membuat Da-Tenshi yang berniat menyerangnya terjatuh dengan sayap dan tangan yang terbungkus Es. Sebuah angin kencang kembali bertiup di samping Hime. Saat Hime berpaling kesamping, dia melihat Naga Biru berada di sampingnya.

Glamios menggerakkan ekornya yang berbentuk seperti ujung Anak Panah ke kaki Hime dan berhenti tepat di depan tubuh Hime. Hime memandang Glamios dengan bingung. Naga yang di tatapnya memandang lurus kedapan dan membuka mulutnya mengeluarkan sebuah auman.

Hime tidak sadar karena fokus pada Glamios, bahwa puluhan Akuma datang padanya dengan Lingkaran sihir yang siap di tembakkan ke arahnya. Puluhan macam sihir datang pada Hime yang masih tidak sadar.

Glamios memembentangkan sayapnya ke atas tubuh Hime untuk melindungi Hime dari serangan.

 **'Dhuuarr' 'Dhuuaarr' 'Dhuuar'**

Hime baru sadar saat mendengar suara ledakan pada bagian atasnya. Hime kembali melihat kepala Glamios dan melihat Glamios sedang meringis menahan sakit.

Glamios memandang ke arah para Akuma yang membuatnya menahan sakit dan menghembuskan nafas panjang pada Akuma yang terbang Puluhan Meter di depannya. Para Akuma itu tidak apa-apa, tapi sayap dan tangan mereka menjadi beku sehingga mereka jatuh ketanah.

Glamios memandang ke arah Hime dan menghentakkan ekornya dengan pelan di depan tubuh Hime. Hime akhirnya sadar dengan tanda itu dan melompat naik ke atas ekor Glamios. Glamios mengangkat ekornya dan membawa tubuh Hime ke punggungnya yang lebar. Setelah Hime berada di punggungnya, Glamios mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menjauh.

Di saat yang bersamaan dengan Hime dan Glamios, Akira jatuh dari Papan selancarnya karena serangan sihir dari seorang Akuma. Teman-temannya sudah Mati saat berjuang, tapi Akira tidak ingin menyerah dan melemparkan Batu Berlian Hitam ke bawahnya dan kemudian kembali membentuk sebuah papan selancar.

Akira jatuh tepat pada papan selancar itu dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan. Da-Tenshi melemparkan belasan Light Spear ke arahnya dan Akira memandang semuanya dengan tidak percaya. Apakah akan berakhir seperti ini?

 **'Whuuss' 'Pyyaarr'**

Tapi tidak. Semua Light Spear itu hancur dengan sekali ayunan ekor dari Naga berwarna Metal yang terbang di belakang Akira. Ferros mengaum keras dan dari sayapnya keluar puluhan anak panah yang melesat ke arah Da-Tenshi yang menyerang Akira. Anak panah itu tidak membunuh siapa-siapa dan hanya melukai sayap Da-Tenshi yang ingin menyerang Akira sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk terbang lagi.

Akira memandang Ferros dengan tidak percaya. Ferros merendahkan tubuhnya dan terbang tepat di bawah Akira. Akira langsung mengerti dengan niat Ferros lalu melompat turun dari papannya ke punggung Ferros.

Helios memandang lurus ke arah peperangan dan kemudian menghentakkan kakinya. Da-Tenshi dan Akuma yang ingin berperang dan saling membunuh menjadi terhenti karena sebuah dinding raksasa yang berasal dari tanah terbentang dengan jarak yang sangat luas, memisahkan mereka satu sama lain.

Helios mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang ke langit dengan Bulan di belakangnya. Helios mengadah dan mengaum pelan. Awan Hitam berkumpul dan menyelimuti seluruh area peperangan. Helios mengarahkan ujung ekornya kelangit hitam di atasnya dan sebuah Laser Biru melesat dengan cepat ke langit.

Awan terkumpul dan Hujan terjadi dengan sangat tiba-tiba. Semua orang yang terluka mulai sembuh dengan sendirinya, begitu juga dengan yang sekarat atau kehabisan kekuatan.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto, Hinata dan Erza memandangnya dengan tidak percaya. "Kalian sama sekali tidak membunuh, tapi kalian lebih seperti sedang melindungi?" tanya Erza.

 **["Karena itulah misi kami, menghentikan perang, bukan ikut berperang"]** ucap Ferros. "Bagaimana dengan bagian saat kalian mengamuk?" tanya Naruto.

 **["Kami memang mengamuk, tapi ..."]** Helios menggantungkan ucapannya sendiri. **["...Yang mengamuk bukanlah diri kami yang sebenarnya"]** Glamios melanjutkan perkataan Helios.

"Apa maksud kalian?" tanya Hinata. Naruto terlihat berpikir tapi detik selanjutnya, wajahnya menegang. **["Kalian akan segera tau"]** perintah Glamios. Hinata dan Erza memandang dengan serius sedangkan Naruto membeku dengan mulut yang bergetar. "T-tidak mungkin .."

.

.

.

.

.

Kepala Albion di cengkram oleh kaki Infernos dan di hempaskan ke tanah. Albion terlihat tidak berdaya untuk melawan. Ddraig tidak jauh berbeda dengan Albion, kepalanya juga di tekan ketanah menggunakan kaki Lexsos.

 **"GRROOAAARR"**

Perang menjadi sunyi seketika karena mendengar auman dari sang Golden Dragon. Semua pasang mata memandang sosok Helios yang masih melayang di udara.

 **["Wahai kalian makhluk yang berperang. Hentikan perang yang sia-sia ini"]**

"D-dia bicara?"

"M-makhluk apa sebenarnya dia?"

"Menghentikan perang?! JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Salah satu dari kebanyakan Da-Tenshi yang baru saja di sembuhkan Helios berteriak dengan lantang dan penuh dengan tantangan. Perhatian perang kini berpusat pada Da-Tenshi tersebut.

"Menghentikan perang hanya akan membuat pengorbanan teman-temanku menjadi sia-sia!"

"Kami tidak akan berhenti sampai kami menjadi pihak yang menang!"

Kini tidak hanya satu orang, tapi fraksi Da-Tenshi sepertinya tidak dapat di ajak berunding. Salah seorang Da-Tenshi yang memiliki 5 pasang sayap membuat Light Spear raksasa dan melemparkannya kepada Helios.

Helios hanya memiringkan badannya sedikit dan Light Spear itu melewati tubuhnya. **["Dengar! Kami tidak mau dan tidak akan bertarung. Jadi kumohon, hentikan Perang ini"]** ucap Helios lagi.

"Kalian makhluk yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, lebih baik mati saja" Dua orang Akuma yang memiliki 4 pasang sayap terbang di atas Helios sambil menciptakan lingkaran sihir dengan menargetkan Helios.

"MATI!" bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, lingkaran sihir mereka menembakkan Demonic power dengan jumlah luar biasa besar.

 **'DHUAARRR!'**

Makhluk yang melihat hal itu berpikir kalau Helios sudah mati atau setidaknya terluka akibat serangan yang tidak dapat dianggap biasa itu.

Tapi yang terjadi adalah, dua Akuma yang menyerang Helios'lah yang terjatuh. Mereka jatuh di karenakan sayap mereka yang terasa berat. Hujan ini membuat sayap mereka memberat.

Debu yang berterbangan di sekitar tempat Helios terbang langsung menghilang dengan sekali kepakan sayap besar Helios. Tidak terlihat kalau Helios terkena dampak serangan itu, dia selamat entah bagaimana.

Glamios dan Ferros terbang mendekati Helios dengan di masing-masing punggung mereka terdapat seorang penumpang. Ferros terbang di sisi kanan Helios, sedangkan Glamios di sisi kiri Helios.

 **["Kau tidak apa-apa, Helios?"]** tanya Glamios. Helios menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. **["Aku tidak apa-apa. Tetap fokus pada misi kita"]** ucap Helios.

Helios kembali memandang ke medan peperangan yang memerhatikannya. **["Sekali lagi, kami tidak akan bertarung. Yang kami inginkan hanyalah agar perang ini berhenti"]** ucap Helios lagi, mengatakan hal yang sama.

Bersama dengan dua Dragon Element dan dua Heavenly Dragon. **["Kalian hanyalah pengganggu"]** Infernos memandang kepala Albion yang berada di bawah kakinya. Albion mengumpulkan energi berwarna biru di mulutnya.

Infernos memandangnya dengan bingung. Albion menyeringai dan ...

 **'DHUUARR!'**

...Bola Energi yang di mulut Albion, di tembakkan tepat ke tanah di depan wajahnya sehingga terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar. Gara-gara debu ini, Infernos dan Lexsos kehilangan fokus mereka dan membuka celah untuk makhluk yang berada di bawah mereka menyerang balik.

 **'DHUAKH!'**

Ekor Albion menghantam tubuh Infernos dengan telak dan keras. Infernos terpental sedikit, tapi Albion belum selesai. Albion berdiri menghadap Infernos dan kembali menembakkan bola energi yang berukuran separuh tubuhnya sendiri ke tubuh Infernos.

 **'DHUUUAAR'**

Bola itu meledak saat bertabrakan dengan tubuh samping Infernos. Infernos terpental cukup jauh dari tempatnya semula.

 **["Infernos!"]** teriak Lexsos. Perhatian ketiga Dragon Element yang lain langsung terarah pada mereka berempat.

Lexsos menjadi lengah, tapi hal itu malah di manfaatkan Ddraig untuk menyerangnya dengan ekor, cara yang sama dengan Albion. Tubuh Lexsos terdorong tapi tidak sampai terjatuh. Ddraig berdiri dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, lalu di gunakan untuk menggigit leher Lexsos dengan keras sampai mengeluarkan darah. Belum sampai di situ, Ddraig kemudian melemparkan tubuh Lexsos kesamping tubuh Infernos yang menderita luka parah karena bola energi.

Helios yang melihat itu tidak bisa tinggal diam dan berniat menolong saudaranya. Tapi belum sempat dia terbang, puluhan Da-Tenshi dan Akuma sudah berada di depannya dengan teknik-teknik masing-masing.

Light Spear dan serangan berbasis sihir berdatangan dari berbagai arah, tapi sebelum serangan-serangan itu mencapai mereka, sebuah perisai Es transparan yang membentuk Bola raksasa tercipta di sekeliling mereka bertiga sehingga membuat semua serangan itu hanya mengenai perisai itu.

Untuk kali ini, sadar atau tidak. Da-Tenshi bekerja sama untuk menyerang mereka. Sedang para Tenshi berusaha melindungi mereka bertiga dengan menyerang Da-Tenshi dan Akuma yang menyerang mereka.

 **["Glamios?"]** Helios memandang Glamios yang sedang membentangkan sayapnya. **["Aku tau kau ingin menolong mereka, tapi kau juga jangan lengah, Helios"]** ucap Glamios.

 **["Biar aku saja yang menolong mereka, tapi sebelum itu ..."]** Ferros terbang mendekati Glamios. **["...Bocah! Pindahlah dari punggungku"]** ucap Ferros pada Akira.

Akira memandang punggung Naga Biru di depannya. "Akira-kun!" Akira mendengar dan melihat seseorang yang memandang namanya berada di punggung Glamios, tanpa pikir panjang, Akira melompat kepunggung Glamios dan berlari menuju Hime. Akira melompat kepelukan Hime. "Kaichou, syukurlah kau selamat" ucap Akira senang.

Akira mengelus surai merah Akira dengan lembut. "Aku juga senang kau selamat, Akira-kun" ucap Hime dengan lembut, bagaikan seorang kakak yang menyayangi adiknya.

 **["Kuserahkan mereka padamu, Glamios"]** ucap Ferros lalu berbalik dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melesat. Sebelum Akira berteriak padanya. "Maaf! Tapi kalau boleh tau, namamu siapa?" Akira melepaskan pelukan Hime dan memandangnya.

 **["Ferros. Namaku Ferros. Namamu?"]** tanya Ferros balik dengan hanya menolehkan kepalanya. Akira menegang dan mendadak menjadi gugup. "N-namaku Akira. Scarlet Akira. Salam kenal, Ferros-san" ucap Akira sambil membungkukkan badan.

 **["Akira? Nama yang bagus. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti"]** ucap Ferros lalu memandang lurus kedepan dan dalam detik berikutnya, melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Lexsos dan Infernos setelah menembus perisai Es Glamios.

Lubang pada Perisai kembali menutup sempurna dan serangan dari luar terus dilancarkan padanya.

 **["Kurasa kau juga harus bertindak, Helios. Perang tidak akan berhenti jika kau hanya berdiam diri. Keluarlah dan yakinkan mereka dengan kedamaian"]** ucap Glamios sambil sedikit meringis. Mungkin apa yang di rasakan oleh perisai ini juga di rasakan oleh Glamios, kalau seperti itu sama saja, Glamios yang melindungi mereka.

 **["Aku mengerti. Berjuanglah"]** ucap Helios lalu melesat dengan cepat menembus perisai. Seperti sebelumnya, perisai itu kembali menjadi semula.

Diluar sana, Helios terus berusaha meyakinkan makhluk-makhluk yang kembali berperang sambil menghidari serangan-serangan yang dilancarkan Da-Tenshi dan Akuma padanya, dan terkadang juga melindungi Tenshi yang sedang dalam bahaya.

Di dalam perisai, Glamios meringis pelan dan hal ini di dengar oleh Hime dan Akira. "Glamios-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hime khawatir sambil berdiri di bahu Glamios dan memandang wajah Glamios.

Akira melemparkan sebuah batu permata Hitam yang kemudian bertransformasi menjadi papan selancar. Akira menaiki papan selancarnya dan terbang kedepan kepala Helios. "Glamios-san!" ucap Akira keras untuk mendapatkan perhatian Glamios.

Glamios memandangnya. "Kau tidak perlu melindungi kami jika itu hanya akan membuatmu terluka. Aku masih dapat bertarung, kau hanya perlu membawa Kaichou pergi dari sini"

"Apa maksudmu, Akira-kun?! Kau berpikir kalau aku sudah tidak dapat bertarung lagi dan perlu perlindungan?" teriak Hime dengan keras, marah. Akira memandang Hime dengan wajah bersalah. "Bukan begitu, ... aku hanya tidak ingin Kaichou terluka" ucap Akira pelan, tapi masih dapat di dengar Hime.

Akira lalu menatap Glamios. "Kumohon! Bawa Kaichou pergi ke tempat yang aman. Aku akan berusaha untuk melindungi kalian dan mengulur waktu" ucap Akira dengan tegas dan penuh keyakinan. "Akira-kun?" ucap Hime lemah.

 **["Manusia memang menarik, terutama kau Akira. Kau lupa? Ferros menyerahkan kalian padaku untuk di lindungi. Dan juga, aku tidaklah terlalu lemah untuk di lindungi"]** ucap Glamios sambil terkekeh.

 **["Aku akan melindungi dan mengantar kalian ketempat yang aman"]** ucap Glamios lagi. "Glamios-san?" ucap Akira. **["Tapi pertama-tama, kau yang membawa gadis ini"]** ucap Glamios.

Akira mengangguk dan terbang menuju Hime. Papan hitam Akira memanjang sehingga cukup untuk di tumpangi satu orang. Akira mengulurkankan tangannya kepada Hime. Hime meraih tangan Akira dan naik ke papan Akira.

"Kami siap, Glamios-san" ucap Akira memandang Glamios. **["Baiklah, bersiap-siap ..."]** Glamios menurunkan sayapnya dan menutup matanya. Akira bersiaga. **["... Sekarang!"]** perisai lenyap seketika dan puluhan Light Spear dan serangan berbasis sihir menuju mereka.

Akira melesat kedepan, melakukan beberapa kali manuver untuk menghindari serangan tapi tidak mengurangi kecepatannya sedikitpun, dan hal itu sukses membuat Hime memeluk tubuh Akira karena takut jatuh. Beberapa kali, saat Akira tidak dapat menghindari serangan, selalu saja sebuah perisai Es yang menghalangi serangan itu. Akira terus melesat dan Glamios yang melihat itu tersenyum puas.

Setelah yakin, Akira dan Hime sampai di tempat yang aman, Glamios memandang sekeliling. Helios yang masih berusaha meyakinkan anggota fraksi untuk berhenti berperang, Ferros yang sedang berusaha melindungi Infernos dan Lexsos dari serangan-serangan fraksi Akuma dan Da-Tenshi, Albion dan Ddraig sudah bertarung kembali. Oh, Glamios juga harus mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri, karena serangan juga di tujukan padanya.

Glamios terbang menuju Ferros, berusaha untuk membantunya melindungi Infernos dan Lexsos yang terluka parah, tapi dia di hadang oleh sekumpulan Da-Tenshi dan Akuma yang memiliki jumlah sayap di atas 3 pasang.

Kejadian selanjutnya berlangsung dengan sangat cepat, Helios terkena serangan dan terjatuh di tanah, sedangkan Tenshi yang melindunginya mulai berjatuhan, mati.

Ferros terluka sangat parah karena seringkali menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk melindungi dari dua saudaranya.

Glamios terkepung dan di paksa untuk berlindung di dalam perisai. Semua hal ini terjadi karena tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau bertarung.

Da-Tenshi dan Akuma tingkat atas yang mengepung perisai Glamios menciptakan terknik terkuat mereka bersamaan berencana untuk menghancurkan Glamios dalam sekali serangan kombinasi.

Tapi sayangnya, sebelum mereka melemparkan serangan mereka. Ribuan panah cahaya berwarna putih meluncur bagaikan hujan dari langit dan membunuh sebagian dari mereka. Pelakunya adalah Hime yang nekat keluar dari tempat aman dan kembali kedalam peperangan. Salah satu dari Da-Tenshi melemparkan Light Spear yang awalnya di tujukan untuk Glamios pada Hime.

 **["HENTIKAN!"]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal yang sama terjadi dengan Ferros. Saat seorang Akuma datang kepadanya dengan lingkaran sihir besar yang di arahkan ketubuhnya yang terluka parah.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Akira datang dengan papan seluncurnya seraya menebaskan sabit raksasa di tangannya ketubuh Akuma itu sampai terbelah dua. Akira melayang di depan Ferros dan menghunuskan sabitnya kedepan. "Kali ini, aku yang akan melindungimu, Ferros-san" ucap Akira pelan tapi terdengar di telinga Ferros.

Akira memandang kedepan dengan pandangan yang sangat yakin, menghadapi puluhan Da-Tenshi dan Akuma yang sangat kuat, Akira tidak peduli. "Meringkuklah dalam ketakutan, Tremble!" teriak Akira dan sabit itu merespon dengan bersinar hijau gelap.

"Ck, pengganggu. Kau akan segera kubunuh!" teriak seorang Akuma dan melesat menuju Akira. **["Jangan bodoh, Akira! Pergi dari sini secepatnya"]** ucap Ferros seraya mencoba bangkit, tapi selalu terjatuh kembali.

Akira menoleh kepada Ferros dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. "Sudah kubilang bukan, aku yang akan melindungimu" ucap Akira lalu kembali menghadap kedepan dan detik berikutnya melesat untuk bertarung dengan Akuma dan Da-Tenshi.

Menit terus berlalu, dan Akira akhirnya kewalahan menghadapi musuh yang lumayan banyak itu, di tambah kekuatannya juga sudah menipis. Akira tidak sadar seorang Da-Tenshi sedang melemparkan Light Spear pada punggungnya.

 **["AKIRAAA!"]**

.

.

.

Infernos dan Lexsos terbaring dengan luka parah di tubuh mereka akibat serangan Albion dan Ddraig tadi. Lexsos terluka pada bagian leher, yang mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak. Infernos berdarah pada bagian perut samping yang terkena dampak ledakan energi Albion. Lexsos dan Infernos mencoba untuk bangun, walaupun sangat sulit bagi mereka.

Sedangkan di atas langit, Albion dan Ddraig berhenti bertarung tiba-tiba dan memandang kepada Lexsos dan Infernos yang ada ribuan kaki di bawah mereka.

 **["Bisa kita hentikan pertarungan kita sebentar?"]** tanya Ddraig. **["Aku mengerti dengan yang kau pikirkan, jadi cepatlah musnahkan mereka agar pertarungan kita tidak di ganggu lagi"]** balas Albion.

Ddraig dan Albion membuka mulut mereka selebar-lebarnya dan mengarahkannya pada Dragon Element di bawah mereka. Bola Energi sudah terkumpul dan selanjutnya di tembakkan. Ddraig menargetkan Lexsos, sedangkan Albion menargertkan Infernos. Ukuran Bola yang di tembakkan sangat besar, mungkin lebih cocok untuk di katakan Meteor daripada Bola.

Infernos dan Lexsos melihat benda yang mengarah pada mereka dan kemudian memandang satu sama lain. Infernos berdiri dengan tertatih tapi kemudian kembali terjatuh. Lexsos juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Infernos dan hasilnya sama saja.

Meteor itu hampir menabrak mereka. **["PERGI DARI SINI, INFERNOS/LEXSOS!"]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Helios memandang sekeliling tempat perang, mayat-mayat yang berserakan dan terus-terus dan terus bertambah. Semua yang dia lakukan, semuanya tidak berhasil. Dia gagal, bahkan untuk melindungi saudara-saudaranya saja dia tidak bisa.

Misi ini tidak dapat di selesaikan, yang dia lakukan hanyalah membuat perang semakin bertambah memanas. **['Apakah aku tidak dapat menyelesaikannya? Apakah aku hanya mengantarkan nyawaku dan nyawa saudara-saudaraku? Apakah ... aku ...aku ...']**

 **'DEG!'**

.

.

.

 **'BLAAARR!'**

Light Spear berukuran raksasa itu, meledak tepat di tempat Hime berdiri. Glamios tiba-tiba mematung dan kaku. Pikirannya kosong dan hampa. Debu akibat ledakan mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan kawah besar yang tidak terdapat tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

 **'DEG!'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'CRRAASSH!'**

Light Spear yang di lemparkan pada Akira menembus tepat di jantung Akira. Akira yang berdiri di papannya menjadi kehilangan keseimbangan, dan terjatuh kepermukaan. Tapi pada saat terakhir dia di papan, dia menoleh pada Ferros dan tersenyum.

Tubuh Akira menabrak permukaan dengan suara yang terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Ferros.

 **'DEG!'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'DHUUUAAARR!'**

Dua Meteor itu menabrak tubuh Infernos dan Lexsos bersamaan, menghasilkan ledakan super besar dan debu yang membumbung sampai kelangit.

Masing-masing dari mereka merasa sakit, bukan pada tubuh, tapi di sebuah tempat yang lain saat melihat saudaranya terbunuh (Dalam pemikiran mereka)

 **'DEG!'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terasa berhenti, begitu juga dengan perang. Pandangan semua Dragon Element menjadi kosong. Aura Kegelapan mulai tercampur dengan aura suci Dragon Element. Seluruh tubuh Dragon Element terbungkus oleh kegelapan.

Bungkusan itu bercahaya dan kemudian meledak. Saat debu ledakan menghilang yang terlihat bukan lagi makhluk yang memiliki misi membawa perdamaian. Yang terlihat, hanyalah sosok penghancur dan pemusnah yang sangat mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin ..." gumam Naruto. Erza dan Hinata sama terkejutnya dengan Naruto dengan kenyataan yang terjadi di depan mereka. "...Jangan bilang padaku kalau kalianlah awal dari kehidupan Phantom. Kalian adalah kunci dari Phantom!" ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

 **["Sayangnya kami tidak memiliki alasan untuk berbohong, jadi iya. Kamilah yang menciptakan Phantom pertama kali"]** jawab Glamios.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kalian yang menjadi awalnya? Kenapa kalian tidak menciptakan perdamaian dengan pertarungan?" tanya Hinata. **["Kami hanyalah makhluk yang baru di ciptakan. Kami bisa di bilang hanyalah sebuah kertas polos yang hanya berisi perintah dari Kami-sama. Kami hanya memiliki perintah untuk menciptakan perdamaian dengan jalan damai, tidak untuk bertarung"]** ucap Ferros.

 **["Tapi bagaimanapun, kami di ciptakan dengan memiliki hati, jadi kami dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan. Kami putus asa. Dan hal itulah kunci kenapa Phantom terlahir"]** ucap Helios melanjutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dunia terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka yang sia-sia, makhluk yang menjadi kunci kehancuran hanya di perhatikan sementara dan kemudiannya mereka kembali pada kegiatan sia-sia mereka.

 **"GRRROOOOAAARR!"**

Baru setelah raungan yang memekakkan telinga itu, seluruh dunia memperhatikan mereka. Angin bertiup dengan kencang dan menciptakan puluhan Tornado, Tanah berguncang dengan kuat dan kemudian terbelah-belah menjadi puluhan bagian, Lahar dari inti Bumi menyembur keluar bagaikan letusan gunung berapi.

Kelima naga itu mengamuk dan menyebabkan ratusan atau mungkin ribuan makhluk menjadi korban. Tapi dengan itu, ke tiga fraksi melakukan genjatan senjata untuk sementara dan memilih untuk mengurus kelima naga Hitam tersebut, walau fraksi malaikat masih merasa ragu untuk bertarung karena mereka tau, bahwa kelima naga itu adalah utusan dari pemimpin mereka.

Empat Naga yang berwarna Hitam, Abu-abu, Perak gelap dan Biru Gelap terbang ke empat arah mata angin dengan kecepatan di luar nalar. Sedangkan Naga Emas Gelap itu terbang ke angkasa, dan langit cerah seketika berubah menjadi langit gelap. Keempat Naga kegelapan yang sudah pada posisi mereka masing-masing mengaum sampai auman itu terdengar keseluruh dunia.

Sebuah Pentagram dengan simbol sangat rumit berwarna Hitam terbentang menyelimuti seluruh permukaan bumi. Lingkaran sihir raksasa tercipta di sekeliling masing-masing Dragon Element kecuali Dark Helios. Dari lingkaran sihir itu, sebuah pilar cahaya hitam terbentang sampai kelangit dan kemudian berbelok ke arah satu naga yang menjadi pusat mereka, Dark Helios. Naga Emas Gelap terbungkus oleh seseuatu seperti kepompong Hitam yang tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk melihatnya.

Keempat Cahaya Hitam dari keempat naga itu menghilang dan membuat keempat naga itu terbaring lemas di tanah. Kepompong yang menyelimuti Dark Helios mulai retak dan akhirnya pecah, memperlihatkan sang Golden Darkness yang penampilannya menjadi lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Awan Hitam menghilang dan Bulan terlihat. Langit yang harusnya biru atau hitam, kini menjadi Merah semerah darah sedangkan Bulan menjadi Hitam pekat.

Makhluk hidup yang melihat Bulan Hitam itu, pandangan mereka menjadi kosong bagaikan sebuah raga yang kehilangan nyawa. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, teriakan-teriakan keputusasaan terdengar dari seluruh dunia. Baik itu berasal dari Manusia, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh atau Iblis sekalipun. Tidak ada yang luput dari keputusasaan yang di bawa sang Golden Darkness. Satu-persatu, makhluk-makhluk yang berperang itu terduduk di tanah dengan raungan yang sangat menyayat hati.

Dan bagi mereka yang berhenti meraung, mereka bukan lagi diri mereka, tapi sesuatu yang baru, makhluk yang melambangkan keputusasaan. Phantom.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak lagi di perlihatkan, karena ingatan dari Dragon Element yang sekarang sudah selesai. Dari dalam Kubah emas tranpasaran itu, yang Naruto, Hinata dan Erza lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Beberapa detik kemudian, semuanya menjadi terang dan mereka kembali ke Mindscape mereka, sebuah ladang rumput Hijau dengan langit biru cerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Elemental Sword bercahaya terang dan melayang beberapa meter kedepan mereka. Cahaya itu membesar dan menampakkan wujud asli dari ketiga Dragon Element. Hinata memandang Helios bingung. "Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" tanya Hinata.

Glamios menggeleng pelan. **["Kami tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, karena setelah itu, kami bukan lagi kami"]** jawab Glamios. **["Tapi saat kami di tarik kembali oleh Kami-sama, dia bilang kalau kami sudah menyelesaikan tugas kami. Dunia telah berada dalam kedamaian dan peperangan telah berakhir. Dan juga, Phantom yang berasal dari diri kami telah di segel di sebuah tempat tersembunyi. Hanya itu yang kami tahu"]** Ferros menambahkan.

"Tunggu sebentar. Phantom yang berasal dari diri kalian telah di segel, tapi kalian yang asli di tarik oleh Kami-sama. Apa tubuh Phantom dan Kalian terbagi?" tanya Erza. **["Bisa di bilang seperti itu"]** jawab Ferros asal-asalan.

 **["Tapi sekarang sekarang mereka telah bebas. Inilah yang dulu 'Kami-sama' maksudkan sebagai 'Peperangan lain di masa depan'"]** lanjut Ferros serius.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kalian jelaskan maksud kalau Akira adalah leluhur Erza dan aku?" tanya Hinata. **["Kami tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi, mereka yang mati setelah kedatangan kami, hidup kembali"]** ucap Glamios. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, masih bingung dengan maksud Glamios.

Naruto memandang Helios. Dilihat dari tatapannya, sepertinya Helios sedang melamun atau berpikir. Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dari diamnya Helios. Naruto mengesampingkan masalah Helios untuk sekarang dan fokus pada alasan mereka kesini. Naruto memandang kedua Dragon Element selain Helios secara bergantian.

"Menganai Phantom, aku dapat sedikit menyimpulkan kalau mereka adalah makhluk yang tercipta saat seseorang mengalami keputusasaan. Dan untuk Gate, mengingat dari arti katanya dalam bahasa Inggris yang berarti Gerbang. Aku berpikir kalau Gate adalah sebutan bagi mereka yang menjadi Pintu untuk Phantom menuju Dunia. Dan dalam hal ini, kunci untuk membuka pintunya adalah keputus asaan. Dan untuk yang terakhir, mengenai alasan kenapa kalian bilang kalau Akira adalah leluhur Erza dan Hinata, itu karena Akira dan Hime menikah. Apa aku benar?" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Glamios, Hinata, Erza dan Ferros terkejut dengan penjelasan Naruto. **["Dapat menyimpulkan hanya dengan melihat dan sedikit penjelasan. Hey, Helios. Partnermu ini sangat luar biasa untuk ukuran Manusia. Aku jadi agak iri denganmu, mengingat fakta bahwa Partnerku'lah yang paling bodoh"]** ucap Glamios kagum dan mengejek pada bagian akhir.

 **'Twich!'**

"Aku tidak bodoh!" teriak Hinata kesal. Glamios dan Erza terkekeh melihat tingkah Hinata, sedangkan Ferros dan Naruto memandang Helios yang masih dalam lamunannya.

 **["Kau tidak apa-apa, Helios?"]** tanya Ferros dan seketika Helios menegang dan menoleh kepada Ferros. **["Maaf, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit melamun"]** jawan Helios cepat. Helios memandang kedepan, ke arah tiga Manusia yang menjadi Partner mereka.

 **["Kalian bertiga sudah mengerti apa itu Phantom dan Gate, bukan?"]** tanya Helios dan di jawan dengan anggukan oleh mereka bertiga. **["Lebih baik kalian segera tidur. Kalian harus sekolah besok"]** ucap Helios lagi.

Mereka bertiga mengangguk patuh. Hinata dan Erza berlari dan melompat kepunggung Dragon Element mereka masing-masing. Menyamankan posisi tiduran mereka dan mereka berserta Dragon Element mereka menghilang dari Mindscape, hanya tersisa Naruto dan Helios disana.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju Helios yang sudah melingkarkan badannya dan mencoba tidur. Naruto menyentuh Hidung Helios seraya memandang kelopak mata Helios yang terpejam dan terdengar suara dengkuran halus. "Aku tahu kau memiliki Rahasia, tapi aku hanya akan memintamu menjelaskannya padaku saat kau siap dan kalau memang harus" gumam Naruto dan mengambil posisi duduk bersandar pada pipi Helios dan memejamkan matanya. "Oyasumi, Helios" gumam Naruto sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

Naruto tidak tau, Helios membuka matanya dan memandang lurus dengan sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Time Skip, Senin, 30 Agustus 20XX—**

Naruto terbangun tapi tidak membuka matanya karena merasa terusik dengan bunyi alarm dari Jam Digital di samping tempat tidur. Naruto merasakan beban pada tiga tempat, lengan kiri dan kanan, serta dada. Beban pada lengannya pasti berasal dari Hinata dan Erza sedangkan beban pada dadanya pasti ...?

Naruto menjadi bingung dan kembali mengolah ingatannya pada malam tadi, seingatnya dia hanya tidur dengan Erza dan Hinata di sampingnya, tapi kenapa juga ada beban di dadanya, dan juga rasanya lembut dan kenyal. Ah, juga ada dua tonjolan yang menekan dadanya.

Mengolah data yang di dapatnya dan seketika otal Naruto menjadi Blank. Membuka matanya dengan pelan untuk melihat seseorang di dadanya dan melihat helaian Merah Crimson yang sangat familiar. Mata Naruto menutup dan mengirup nafas yang panjang dan mengeluarkannya dalam satu kalimat yang 'lembut'. "KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI, RIAS?!"

Sungguh lembut bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Time Skip—**

Pagi yang cerah tadi sedikit rusak karena kalimat 'lembut' Naruto. Tapi bukannya terbangun, ketiga gadis cantik yang tidur mengurung dirinya hanya melenguh pelan dan mengeratkan dekapan mereka. Hinata dan Erza yang hanya menggunakan Piyama, mungkin tanpa Bra, sehingga Naruto dapat merasakan benda kenyal mereka menghimpit lengannya. Belum lagi dengan Rias yang benar-benar telanjang total di dadanya membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun.

Seorang Prajurit di bawah sana terbangun karena Rias menggesekkan-gesekkan kemaluannya tepat di atas kain yang melindungi sang prajurit sehingga prajurit yang Naruto jaga untuk tidak terbangun malah berdiri dengan semangat kemerdekaan.

Penyiksaan batin itu tidak berakhir begitu saja, rupanya dengan bangunnya Prajurit itu, Rias juga bangun. Bukannya berkurang penderitaan Naruto. Rias malah tersenyum menggodanya dengan mengelus-ngelus prajurit itu dari luar celananya dan mengeluarkan kalimat godaan yang benar-benar membuat semangat makhluk di bawah sana semakin membara.

Untunglah hal itu segera berakhir dengan terbangunnya Hinata. Hinata duduk dan menguap lalu memandang Rias. "Rias-chan?" gumam Hinata setengah mengantuk. "Ohayou, Hinata-chan" ucap Rias lalu duduk di perut Naruto.

Hinata menoleh untuk melihat wajah Naruto kemudian kembali ke wajah Rias. "Aku memang mengizinkanmu untuk tinggal di sini dan menjadi bagian dari Harem Naru-kun. Tapi bisa kau berhenti melakukan hal itu?" tanya Hinata.

Wajah Naruto berkeringat dingin karena tidak sengaja melihat Payudara Rias. Naruto juga dapat merasakan perutnya yang di duduki oleh surga untuk para laki-laki, walaupun tidak kontak fisik karena Naruto masih menggunakan bajunya tapi tetap saja dia merasakan tekstur dari tempat 'itu'. Dalam hati Naruto ingin hal ini segera berakhir, penderitaannya terlalu parah.

Rias tersenyum manis dan memandang wajah Naruto yang sekarang mulai memerah karena Rias dengan sengaja menggoyangkan pinggulnya di perut Naruto. "Kenapa harus berhenti? Sepertinya Naruto-kun menyukainya" ucap Rias dan tentu saja itu benar tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Naruto tidak munafik, ini memang nikmat tapi juga menjadi derita.

Seseorang menyeringai dari belakang Rias dan menggerakkan tangannya menuju tubuh Rias. Satu tangan di bahu dan satunya lagi melingkari pinggang Rias. Belum sempat Rias bereaksi, orang itu sudah menarik tubuhnya dari tubuh Naruto. sekarang Rias di peluk oleh seseorang yang mulai menggerakkan tangannya menuju Payudara Rias.

 **'Nyuut~' 'Nyuut~'**

"Hyaah~" tangan itu sampai di tempat tujuannya dan mulai bekerja di sana, membuat Rias mendesah. Pelakunya bukan Naruto karena Naruto masih di duduki, Hinata juga bukan karena dia ada di samping Naruto, jadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan hal itu hanyalah orang yang tadinya ada di samping kiri Naruto.

"Oppai-mu sangat besar, Rias-chan~. Boleh aku meremasnya~?" pertanyaan konyol di tanyakan Erza tepat di telinga kanan Rias dengan nada sedukatif. "Hen- ah~ tikan, Ah~" Erza meremas dada kanan Rias, sedangkan tangannya yang satunya di gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Rias.

Naruto yang melihat adanya kesempatan untuk kabur tentu saja tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Naruto melarikan diri menuju kamar mandi, tapi sebelum dia masuk, dia menoleh dan melihat Hinata tersenyum padanya sedangkan Erza dan Rias masih sibuk dengan adegan Yuri mereka. Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Time Skip–**

Naruto dan semuanya sampai ke Kouh Academy bersama-sama. Dan saat baru saja di luar gerbang sekolah, Naruto sudah dapat merasakan hawa membunuh yang benar-benar pekat yang berasal dari seluruh kaum laki-laki, kecuali guru, di Kouh Academy.

Bagaimana tidak, datang seorang diri saja sudah cukup membuatnya menjadi sasaran rasa iri dan sekarang di tambah dengan datang dengan 5 gadis cantik di sisinya. Rias Gremory yang merupakan salah satu dari dua Great Onee-sama, Namikaze Raynare, Scarlet Erza dan Hyuuga Hinata yang mendapatkan predikat sebagai tiga gadis tercantik di angkatan tahun kedua, dan Namikaze Mittelt yang merupakan maskot terkenal kedua setelah Toujou Koneko.

Mereka berlima berjalan memasuki area Kouh Academy dengan tenang. Rias tidak ikut dengan mereka menuju kelas, katanya dia harus ke ruang klubnya karena suatu urusan. Tapi sebelum pergi, dia memberikan sebuah ciuman di pipi kanan Naruto, lalu kemudian berlari dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Raynare dan Mittelt memandang punggung Rias dengan tatapan kesal.

Mereka meneruskan perjalanan menuju kelas mereka. Mittelt berpisah dengan mereka di persimpangan karena kelas mereka tidak searah. Saat dalam perjalanan menuju kelas 2-B, mereka berpapasan dengan dua orang yang mereka kenal kemaren malam, Kamito dan Akame.

"Konnichiwa, Kamito-san. Akame-san" ucap Hinata ramah. "Konnichiwa mo, Hinata-san. Erza-san. Naruto-san dan ... ehmm?" Akame tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena tidak tau nama gadis berambut Hitam yang ada di samping kiri Naruto.

"Ah! Namaku Raynare, Namikaze Raynare, yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Akame-san" ucap Raynare cepat. Dia memang sudah tau siapa Akame berkat cerita Hinata dan Erza yang menceritakannya pagi tadi.

"Konnichiwa mo, Raynare-san" lanjut Akame sambil tersenyum. Erza memandang Kamito. "Jadi kalian di tempatkan di kelas mana?" tanya Erza memulai pembicaraan.

"Kami dapat kelas 3-A" jawab Kamito. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah di beritahu mengenai Phantom dan Gate oleh Dragon Element kalian?" tanya Kamito balik.

Mereka bertiga yang di maksud oleh Kamito mengangguk. Dan setelahnya, bel berbunyi pertanda kalau pelajaran akan di mulai. "Bisa kalian ke atap sekolah istirahat nanti? Aku ada beberapa pertanyaan" ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja bisa" bukan Kamito yang menjawab, tapi Akame. Sikapnya sangat berbeda dengan tadi malam. "Baguslah, sampai jumpa nanti" ucap Naruto lalu meneruskan perjalanannya di ikuti oleh Erza, Hinata dan Raynare. Begitu juga dengan Kamito dan Akame.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Naruto, Erza, Hinata, Raynare dan Mittelt sudah sampai di atap sekolah. Naruto sedang berbaring sambil menutup matanya, Erza bersandar di dinding samping pintu, sepertinya dia tertidur. Raynare dan Mittelt duduk di samping Naruto sambil memandangi wajah Naruto, Hinata duduk beberapa meter dari Naruto sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Pintu terbuka dan muncul dua orang berbeda gender. "Maaf lama. Kami tadi sedikit tersesat" ucap Kamito cengengesan sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Itu tidak masalah, yang penting kalian datang" ucap Naruto lalu membuka matanya yang sama dengan warna langit. Naruto bangun dari tidurannya dan berdiri menghadap Kamito. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Kamito balik.

"Hanya satu pertanyaan. Darimana kalian tau kalau kami di sini?" tanya Naruto memulai sesi tanya jawabnya. Raynare dan Mittelt tidak ingin ikut campur dalam pembicaraan yang tidak mereka ketahui, dan lebih memilih untuk menjuntaikan kaki di sisi atap sekolah dan memulai pembicaraan mereka sendiri.

"Dari seseorang yang misterius, kami tidak tau siapa dia, dia hanya memberikan foto kalian dan sebuah alamat lalu kemudian menghilang" ucap Akame. "Kalian tidak mengenalnya, tapi di saat kalian bilang dia memberikan sebuah foto pada kalian, itu artinya dia mengenal kita, mengenal Dragon Element. Tidak mengkin dia hanya sekedar memberikan foto tapi tidak kenal dengan kalian. Pertanyaannya adalah ... apa keinginannya dari bertemunya kita semua?"

Ketiga pasang mata itu menoleh ke arah Erza, ternyata dia tidak tidur. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kamito. Mata Erza terbuka sedikit. "Kami memang juga mencari kalian, tapi kami sama sekali tidak pernah menyuruh seseorang untuk mencari kalian. Tapi seseorang dengan tiba-tiba entah dari mana memberikan kalian petunjuk menuju kami. Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh? Pasti ada sebuah niat dari mempersatukan kita berlima" ucap Erza panjang lebar.

Naruto, Kamito dan Akame termenung. "Benar juga. Apa mungkin dia Phantom?" tanya Naruto. Akame memandang Naruto. "Untuk itu kami tidak terlalu yakin, tapi saat dia menyentuh tanganku, aku merasakan kalau dia memiliki aura yang hampir mirip dengan Phantom, tapi aura itu seakan bercampur dengan energi suci" ucap Akame.

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Laki-laki, umur sekitar 20 tahunan, rambut coklat acak-acakan" ucap Kamito. "Apa dia menggunakan jaket kulit berwarna Hitam?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Waktu itu dia menggunakan mantel Hitam" jawab Akame. Naruto berpikir. "Apa mungkin dia adalah orang yang sama dengan yang waktu itu?" gumam Naruto.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang ciri-ciri orang itu?" tanya Kamito. Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kamito. "Aku juga tidak tau" ucap Naruto.

"Kita lupakan dulu hal itu. Aku masih ada pertanyaan lagi" ucap Naruto. Kamito dan Akame memandang Naruto. "Dimana Kalian tinggal?" tanya Naruto.

.

.

.

Bel pertanda waktu Istirahat sudah berakhir telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kamito dan Akame pamit untuk kembali ke kelas mereka. Erza berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk belakang roknya yang kotor, lalu dia mengajak Raynare dan Mittelt untuk kembali kekelas.

Naruto memandang Hinata yang menatap ponselnya dengan khawatir. Naruto berjalan menuju Hinata dan menepuk bahunya. Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto. Hinata memandang ponselnya kembali. "Aku khawatir dengan Naruko-chan. Beberapa kali aku mencoba menghubunginya, tapi dia tidak menjawab" ucap Hinata.

"Naruko? Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto polos. Hinata berdiri lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Naruto. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto polos dan bingung.

Hinata menjauhkan telapak tangannya dan menatap Naruto serius. "Apa kau masih belum mengingat sepenuhnya? Naruko-chan itu adikmu! Bagaimana kau bisa tidak ingat?!" ucap Hinata setengah teriak.

 **["Bodoh. Cobalah untuk mengingat tentang ingatan 'Naruto' dulu"]** ucap Helios. Naruto merasa kesal karena di sebut bodoh tapi dia menurut saja dengan perkataan Helios dan menyelam kedalam ingatan 'Naruto'.

(AN : Namikaze Naruko adalah adik perempuan Naruto yang berumur satu tahun lebih muda dari Naruto. Ciri-ciri hampir mirip dengan Naruto yang membedakan hanya jenis kelamin dan gaya rambut mereka. Naruko memiliki rambut Blonde panjang bergaya Twintail. Naruko masih hidup karena saat Naruto, Minato dan Kushina berada dalam kecelakaan pesawat, dia tinggal di rumah kakek dan neneknya)

Naruto berhasil mengingat setelah beberepa detik menyelam kedalam ingatan. "Ah! Sepertinya aku memang belum mendapatkan ingatanku sepenuhnya. Tapi terima kasih telah membuatku dapat mengingatnya, walaupun sedikit" ucap Naruto memberi alasan dengan kebohongan.

Hinata menghela nafas pasrah bercampur lega. "Yang penting kau sekarang sudah mengingatnya. Sebelum aku pergi menemuimu kesini, aku sudah bilang pada Naruko-chan bahwa kau masih hidup, dan dia bilang juga akan secepatnya menemuimu" ucap Hinata lega. Tapi tidak bertahan lama, dia kembali menjadi khawatir. "Tapi kenapa dia tidak menjawab telponku, apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" gumam Hinata.

 **'Puk!'**

Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk puncak kepalanya. Saat dia menatap lurus, Hinata melihat Naruto yang tersenyum padanya. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Mungkin dia kehilangan ponselnya, karena itu dia tidak dapat menjawab telponmu. Dia sangat ceroboh, kau ingat?" ucap Naruto menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Kurasa kau benar, dia selalu ceroboh" ucap Hinata lalu tersenyum. Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Hinata dan berbalik. Naruto berjalan menuju pintu. Naruto merasa kalau Hinata tidak mengikutinya, kemudian menoleh kebelakang. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo kita kembali kekelas, kalau terlalu lama nanti kita bisa di hukum" ucap Naruto.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu berjalan menuju Naruto dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Time Skip—**

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur empuknya. Naruto dan yang lainnya baru saja pulang sekolah dan Naruto langsung menuju kamarnya.

Baru saja ingin menyamankan posisi tidurnya, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Raynare yang masih mengenakan seragam Kouh Academy masuk kedalam. Naruto duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan memandang Raynare. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Raynare terlihat malu-malu. "Ano, janjimu kemaren" ucap Raynare pelan dan wajahnya memerah. Naruto menoba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. "Yang mana?" Naruto tidak ingat sama sekali.

Raynare terlihat bingung harus menjawab bagaimana, wajah kian memerah karena malu. "T-tentang ... K-kencan" ucap Raynare gugup dan pelan. Naruto mendengar ucapan Raynare. 'Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ingat, tapi yasudahlah' pikir Naruto pasrah.

"Baiklah" gumam Naruto lalu berdiri. "Apakah kau ingin menggunakan seragam sekolah untuk hal ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kurasa aku akan memakai seragam ini saja" ucap Raynare. "Tunggu aku di ruang tamu, aku akan segera turun" ucap Naruto dan Raynare langsung menurutinya.

Saat Raynare sudah menghilang di balik pintu, Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku punya firasat hal buruk akan segera terjadi. Semoga hanya dalam pikiranku saja" gumam Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Time Skip—**

Di sekitar area pusat perbelanjaan Kouh. Naruto dan Raynare sedang jalan berdampingan dan berpegangan tangan, sedang tangan Naruto yang satu lagi menenteng sebuah Paper bag yang isinya pakaian yang di beli Raynare beberapa menit yang lalu. Dalam kencan kali ini, Naruto terus merasa di awasi dan tentu saja dia tahu siapa saja yang menjadi Stalkernya.

Tiba-tiba saja Raynare berhenti berjalan, membuat Naruto juga berhenti dan memandang Raynare bingung. "Bukannya itu Kamito-san dan Akame-san?" tanya Raynare sambil menunjuk kedepan. Naruto mengikuti arah jari Raynare dan melihat dua orang yang mengenakan seragam Kouh Academy sedang berjalan berdampingan beberapa meter di depan mereka dan posisi mereka membelakangi Naruto dan Raynare.

Dilihat dari gaya rambutnya sepertinya memang benar mereka Kamito dan Akame. "Kurasa benar" jawab Naruto. "Hey! Kamito-san! Akame-chan!" panggil Raynare dengan suara nyaring. Kamito dan Akame berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kebelakang.

Raynare menarik tangan Naruto untuk menghampiri mereka berdua. "Rupanya kalian, Naruto, Raynare-chan. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Akame setelah membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto dan Raynare.

Kamito menatap ke arah tangan Naruto dan Raynare yang masih bertautan. Senyum jahil mengembang di bibir Kamito. "Ada yang sedang berkencan nih~" ucap Kamito menggoda. Akame yang mendengar ucapan Kamito memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Kamito lalu juga mengeluarkan senyum jahil. "Ah, pasangan kekasih yang serasi. Sudah berapa lama menjalin hubungan?" tanya Akame.

Raynare memerah mendengar ucapan mereka berdua. Naruto juga merona, walau sedikit. "Aku juga harus memberikan pertanyaan yang sama dengan kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa kalian juga sedang berkencan?" tanya Raynare. "Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak" jawab Kamito ngasal. Raynare tidak puas dengan jawaban itu dan memandang Kamito dengan kesal.

Akame terkekeh. "Kami tidak sedang berkencan. Kami hanya sekedar berkeliling kota" ucap Akame. "Jadi begitu? Ne, Akame-chan. Kapan kau pindah ke rumah kami?" tanya Raynare.

Waktu di atap sekolah tadi siang, Naruto mengajak Kamito dan Akame untuk pindah kerumah mereka. Mereka berdua menyetujuinya dan bilang akan segera pindah, jadi mereka tidak perlu tinggal di hotel lagi, lumayan menghemat uang.

"Mungkin setelah ini" ucap Akame. Raynare tersenyum senang. Raynare menoleh ke arah Naruto dan melihat Naruto sedang dalam mode waspada. "Kalian merasakannya?" tanya Naruto pada Kamito dan Akame.

Saat Raynare memandang kedepan, dia melihat Akame dan Kamito juga sedang waspada. "Tidak salah lagi, ini aura Phantom" ucap Kamito.

Distrik perbelanjaan Kouh menjadi ramai dengan teriakan-teriakan dari pengunjung yang berlarian karena ketakutan. Belasan meter dari belakang Naruto dan Raynare, terlihat dua makhluk seperti Minotaur, dan puluhan makhluk seperti Laba-laba berukuran sebesar Anjing dewasa di belakang Minotaur. Jika saja Naruto tidak mengenal Phantom, pasti dia akan mengira makhluk-makhluk itu adalah Iblis Liar yang keluar pada siang hari.

"Awalnya aku berpikir kalau siang adalah waktu yang aman dari serangan makhluk-makhluk seperti ini, tapi kurasa aku harus menarik pikiranku kembali" gumam Naruto sambil berpaling menghadap makhluk-makhluk yang membuat kerusuhan itu.

Warga-warga berlarian melewati Naruto, Kamito, Raynare dan Akame yang masih diam memandang Phantom yang mulai menyerang para warga dan membunuh mereka. Tempat yang mereka lalui juga menjadi kacau karena makhluk-makhluk itu.

Naruto ingin maju dan melawan, tapi Kamito memegang bahunya, kemudian terdengar suara sirine polisi yang kian mendekat ke arah mereka. Naruto memandang Kamito dan ia mengerti maksud dari tatapan Kamito. Naruto mendecih pelan dan menggandeng tangan Raynare menuju sebuah gang yang terletak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka. Kamito dan Akame juga mengikuti mereka untuk bersembunyi dan melihat keadaan.

Disaat mereka sudah bersembunyi, barulah datang 3 mobil polisi. Dari masing-masing mobil-mobil, keluar dua orang polisi yang bersenjatakan sebuah pistol. Mereka berlindung di balik mobil dan membidikkan senjata mereka pada Phantom laba-laba yang terus mendekat ke arah mereka.

 **'DOR!' 'DOR!' 'DOR!' 'DOR!' 'DOR!' 'DOR!'**

Tembakan terus di lakukan secara beruntut, tapi tidak dari satupun peluru yang dapat membunuh Laba-laba itu. Yang ada mereka hanya membuang peluru dan laba-laba itu tinggal menghitung detik untuk sampai ke arah mereka.

"Sial! Sebenarnya makhluk apa yang kita hadapi sekarang?" ucap seorang polisi frustasi dan mengisi ulang senjatanya dengan terburu-buru.

"AAARRGGHH!"

Baru saja polisi yang mengumpat tadi selesai mengokang senjatanya, dua rekannya sudah terkapar dengan laba-laba yang menusuk wajah mereka dengan kaki-kaki mereka yang lancip. Polisi yang tersisa tidak berpikir sama sekali dan langsung berlari menjauh dari rekan mereka yang sudah tewas. Saat mereka berpaling, mereka melihat rekan mereka yang sudah tewas di di kerembungi oleh laba-laba mengerikan itu. Dan selanjutnya, saat laba-laba itu bubar, yang tersisa hanyalah tulang belulang dari rekan mereka.

Salah seorang polisi berlari terbirit-birit, tapi ...

 **'CRRASSH'**

... tubuh polisi itu menjadi terasa sangat ringan, seperti berat tubuhnya hanya tinggal separuh. Tapi saat ia sadar kalau tubuh atas dan bawahnya sudah terbelah dua oleh sebuah kapak besar yang menancap di depannya, dia sudah di selimuti oleh kegelapan.

Polisi yang tersisa membulatkan matanya melihat rekan mereka kembali terbunuh, tapi itu adalah hal yang salah karena mereka terdiam dan laba-laba terus bergerak. Selanjutnya teriakan penuh penderitaan terdengar, dan jalanan yang bersih tergenang oleh darah.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, dia kesal karena tidak sempat menolong. Raynare menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri, merasa mual dengan pembantaian enam orang polisi yang berlangsung kurang dari satu manit. Para Phantom itu terus bergerak menuju daerah perkotaan.

"Aku akan keluar dan bertarung" ucap Naruto dan saat ia akan beranjak, kembali seseorang menahan bahunya, kali ini Akame yang melakukannya. "Tunggu sebentar" ucap Akame dan dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling pertokoan dan kemudian pada tiang-tiang lampu jalanan. "Dapat!" ucap Akame.

Kamito mengangguk dan memberikan isyarat mata pada Naruto yang seakan mengatakan. 'Kau boleh melakukannya sekarang'. Naruto langsung memunculkan Elemental Swordnya, begitu juga Akame dan Kamito.

Naruto berlari lebih dulu, di susul Akame dan Kamito. Akame dan Kamito berhenti tepat di tengah kerumunan Laba-laba dan berdiri dengan saling memunggungi. Kamito mencipatakan kubah cahaya tranparan untuk melindungi mereka dari laba-laba yang kini mengincar mereka, sedang Akame menunjuk keberbagai arah. Semua arah yang di tunjukkanya adalah tempat yang terdapat sebuah Kamera pengawas atau CCTV. Dan setelah di tunjuk oleh Akame, kamera itu di selubungi oleh kegelapan.

Saat semua kamera sudah selesai di urus, barulah mereka bergabung dengan Naruto yang sudah mulai menebas laba-laba pembunuh itu. Karena laba-laba itu berjumlah tidak sedikit, mereka terperangkap di tengah-tengah kerumunan dengan badan saling memunggungi satu sama lain.

"Lightning Spear" Naruto menciptakan sebuah tombak petir di tangannya yang bebas dan melemparkannya ketengah kerumunan laba-laba yang menuju perkotaan. Tombak itu menancap pada satu tubuh laba-laba yang berada paling depan, tapi efek berantai terjadi, puluhan laba-laba yang berada di sekitar laba-laba yang tertusuk tersengat dengan tegangan Listrik tinggi dan akhirnya mati.

"Dark Territory" gumam Akame sambil menancapkan pedangnya ke permukaan aspal. Laba-laba yang terus bergerak ke arah mereka terhenti saat mereka menginjak permukaan aspal yang berwarna Hitam kelam, permukaan hitam itu mencakup area yang cukup luas dan memerangkap puluhan laba-laba. Tapi sayangnya 'Dark Territory' bukanlah teknik untuk menghentikan pergerakan lawan, tapi ...

 **'Crasshh' 'Crasshh' 'Crasshh'**

Mereka yang terperangkap di dalam area hitam, mati seketika ketika tempat yang mereka pijak mengeluarkan duri-duri hitam yang tepat sekali menusuk tubuh mereka.

Laba-laba yang masih hidup hanyalah laba-laba yang tidak bergerak di daratan, tapi berjalan di dinding-dinding bangunan dan toko. Laba-laba itu melompat, menerjang tubuh mereka bertiga ...

"Light Bullet" Kamito bergumam sambil menutup matanya. Udara kosong di sekitar mereka, seketika terisi oleh belasan peluru cahaya yang melayang di udara.

 **'Syuut' 'Crasshh' 'Syuut' 'Crasshh'**

Peluru-peluru itu melesat dan menembus tubuh-tubuh laba-laba itu di udara. Laba-laba mati itu terjatuh ke aspal dan menghiasi permukaan dengan ratusan mayat laba-laba.

Naruto, Kamito dan Akame menghadap pada dua makhluk yang tersisa, yaitu yang berukuran besar yang berdiri berdampingan dengan kapak yang di pegang di samping tubuh, bersiap di lempar atau di gunakan menebas jika mereka memilih berlari.

Salah satu Minotaur itu melemparkan kapak itu dengan sangat cepat dan satunya lagi berlari ke arah mereka.

Dua gadis berbeda warna rambut muncul di depan Naruto, Kamito dan Akame dengan tangan yang sama-sama memegang Elemental Sword.

 **'TRANK!'**

Erza menangkis kapak itu dengan cara menebasnya ke samping sehingga kapak itu tertancap di dinding toko. Erza kemudian melemparkan pedangnya dengan kecepatan suara pada Minotaur yang tadi melempar dan Hinata berlari menuju Minotaur yang juga berlari ke arah mereka.

Dengan waktu yang bersamaan, ...

 **'CRAASHH!'**

Steel Sword Element tertancap sampai tembus di dada Minotaur. Hinata menusukkan Ice Sword Element pada perut Minotaur, dari perut Minotaur itu, Es mulai tercipta dan perlahan-lahan membungkus keseluruhan tubuhnya.

Erza menjentikkan jarinya sedangkan Hinata mencabut pedangnya dan berbalik memunggungi tubuh Minotaur yang berada di dalam Es. Dan di saat yang bersamaan lagi ...

 **'CRRAASSHH!' 'Krak!' 'Krak' 'Pyaaarr'**

Tubuh Minotaur yang tertusuk Steel Sword Element di tumbuhi oleh duri-duri besi tajam sehingga membuat sang Minotaur terlihat seperti buah Durian besi. Es yang membungkus tubuh Minotaur mulai retak sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya pecah seperti kaca.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto. "Apa kalian sudah menghabisi semua Phantom laba-laba tadi?" tanya Hinata serius. "Kupikir sudah semuanya" ucap Akame sambil memperhatikan sekeliling.

"Masih belum semuanya" ucap Kamito tiba-tiba. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Erza yang sudah bergabung dengan mereka. "Mereka hanyalah prajurit. Dalam sistem pemerintahan laba-laba, siapa yang memimpin?" ucap Naruto melanjutkan perkataan Kamito.

"Sang Ratu" gumam Hinata. Akame menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi. "Aku tidak merasakan aura Phantom di sekitar sini. Mungkin 'Ratu' tidak ikut, atau mungkin sudah kabur" ucap Akame sambil membuka matanya.

Naruto melihat sekeliling mereka untuk mencari sebuah petunjuk kalau bisa. **['Arah jam dua, di atas lampu lalu lintas']** komando Helios lewat telepati. Naruto bergerak sesuai dengan intruksi Helios dan tanpa melihat, dia melemparkan Sword Five Element ke atas lampu lalu lintas, yang mana di atasnya bertengger ... seekor gagak?

Keempat pemegang Dragon Element yang lainnya memandang ke arah tempat yang Naruto lempar. Elemental Sword Naruto menembus tubuh burung berbulu hitam tersebut. "Seekor burung?" gumam Hinata bingung.

"Itu bukan burung" ucap Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Gagak itu jatuh dari lampu lalu lintas, tapi sebelum mencapai tanah ... gagak itu lenyap menjadi debu hitam. "Phantom!" ucap Akame kaget. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau itu adalah Phantom? Aku bahkan tidak merasakan sedikitpun aura Phantom di sekitar sini" tanya Kamito.

"Bukan aku yang merasakannya, tapi Helios" ucap Kamito, lalu menghadap ke arah yang sama dengan yang lainnya. Elemental Sword Naruto tertancap di aspal. Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke Elemental Swordnya, dan pedang itupun menghilang.

"Polisi pasti akan segera datang. Sebelum itu, kita harus melenyapkan bukti kehidupan Phantom yang berserakan ini" ucap Erza sambil melihat ratusan mayat laba-laba yang berserakan di sepanjang jalan.

"Untuk ini serahkan padaku" Hinata menancapkan pedangnya ke aspal. Bilah pedangnya memancarkan aura kebiruan. "Freezing Land" ucap Hinata. Tempat berpijak seketika berubah menjadi permukaan Es, yang mencakup seluruh tempat mayat-mayat Phantom. Semua yang berada di permukaan di selimuti oleh Es, kecuali tempat mereka berlima berdiri.

"Dengan ini selesai" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis pada Naruto. Hinata menjentikkan jarinya dan semua Es yang menyelimuti permukaan hancur seketika, beserta dengan mayat Phantom yang berada di dalamnya.

Mereka masih ingin berbicang-bincang, tapi suara puluhan Sirine polisi yang terdengar dari kejauhan membatalkan pembicaraan mereka untuk sementara. Naruto mengajak mereka berlari menuju ke sebuah Gang untuk melarikan diri, sekaligus menjemput Raynare yang masih berada di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Time Skip—**

Sore sudah memasuki malam. Naruto, Erza, Raynare dan Hinata berpisah dengan Kamito dan Akame di sebuah lahan parkir. Mereka berempat pulang kerumah mereka menggunakan Sepeda Motor, masing-masing. (Hinata juga punya Sepeda motor hanya saja warnanya Biru muda) Sedangkan Kamito dan Akame pulang kehotel mereka untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka.

Sekarang ini, penghuni Namikaze Mansion sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Seperti Erza dan Mittelt yang sedang bermain Game Konsol (Lagi), Hinata dan Raynare yang sedang menonton TV dan Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah buku. Oh iya, Rias juga ada, dia datang beberapa menit yang lalu dan sedang menggoda Naruto dengan memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang dan menekan Payudaranya pada belakang kepala Naruto. Lupakan masalah membaca buku dengan tenang, Naruto benar-benar tidak tenang sekarang ini.

Suara Bel terdengar, dan dengan itu Naruto memiliki alasan untuk pergi dari Rias. Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan Rias yang kecewa karena tidak berhasil menggoda Naruto.

Naruto membuka pintu dan di depannya berdiri Kamito dan Akame beserta sebuah ransel berukuran sedang di punggung mereka. "Kalian sudah datang rupanya" ucap Naruto. "Apa kami terlambat untuk sesuatu?" tanya Kamito.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Ah iya, Akame. Ada yang harus kuberitahu padamu" ucap Naruto. Akame memasang wajah bingung. "Sebenarnya tadi, kau melewatkan satu kamera pengawas yang berada di samping lampu lalu lintas. Aku yakin sebentar lagi pemerintah jepang akan kaget setengah mati melihat rekaman itu" ucap Naruto setengah bercanda.

"Serahkan masalah itu padaku. Ngomong-ngomong, kamarku dimana?" ucap Akame cepat. "Ada banyak kamar kosong di rumah ini, kau bisa memilih sesukamu" ucap Naruto.

"Baguslah" Akame tersenyum puas dan memasuki rumah Naruto setelah Naruto memberikan celah untuknya masuk. Akame langsung menuju tangga menuju lantai 3 dan memasuki sebuah kamar.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud menyerahkan masalah ini padanya?" tanya Naruto pada Kamito. "Mudah saja. Dia seorang Hacker profesional" jawab Kamito enteng.

"Untuk apa seorang gadis muda sepertinya menjadi Hacker? Memangnya dia mata-mata" gumam Naruto. "Dia memang Mata-mata" ucap Kamito cepat. Sedangkan Naruto terbengong mendengar fakta itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Time Skip—**

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat. Kini tinggal dua hari lagi, maka pertemuan itu akan di laksanakan. Sekarang sudah malam hari dan semua orang sudah tidur dengan nyenyak.

Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto yang tidur dengan wajah yang di penuhi keringat dingin dan kepalanya yang bergerak dengan gelisah dan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Entah mimpi buruk seperti apa yang di dapatkan Naruto, mari kita intip.

* * *

 **—Naruto Dream—**

Naruto melayang di udara, di tengah-tengah padang pasir tandus tanpa kehidupan sedikitpun. Langit berwarna merah darah dan Matahari berwarna Hitam pekat.

Puluhan meter di hadapannya, terdapat 3 buah bangunan dengan bentuk sederhana yang sangat mirip. Berbentuk segitiga dan terbuat dari ratusan batu yang di susun dengan rapi, bangunan itu di kenal Manusia sebagai Piramida.

Tapi bukan Piramida itu yang menjadi objek fokus Naruto, melainkan makhluk yang berdiri di ujung lancip Piramida yang berada di tengah-tengah. Seseorang laki-laki yang memiliki sayap Naga Hitam yang membentang luas. Sosok itu memiliki rambut Hitam dan dua tanduk besar di kepalanya. Sosok itu berdiri dengan menundukkan kepalanya, tapi penuh dengan hawa intimidasi yang sangat kuat dan menekan, seakan tidak membiarkan seorang pun untuk menatapnya.

Sosok itu tersenyum tipis. Dan dunia seketika menjadi kacau balau. Langit merah darah di tutupi oleh awan Hitam tebal, Hujan turun dengan sangat lebat, Puluhan Tornado raksasa tercipta, Petir hitam menyambar bumi puluhan kali dan terus terjadi berulang-ulang, Bumi bergoncang hebat dan daratan berpasir terbelah-belah, dari belahannya keluar lahar Api berwarna merah kehitaman.

Naruto terus mengamati sosok misterius yang berada di puncak Piramida itu. Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan Naruto membeku saat melihat wajah dari orang itu. Sosok itu, walaupun dengan penampilan yang sedikit berbeda, tapi Naruto sangat kenal dengan orang itu. Sosok itu, tidak lain adalah ... dirinya sendiri.

Naruto tidak mengerti, dimanakah dia berada sekarang? Apakah ini Cuma mimpi buruk? Pikir Naruto bingung. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk 'bangun' jika dia memang sedang bermimpi.

Naruto mengintip lewat celah matanya, tapi matanya seakan di paksa untuk terbuka lebar. Sekarang dia tidak lagi berada di Padang Pasir, melainkan di tempat gelap dan tidak memiliki cahaya.

"Apa ini Mindscape-ku?" gumam Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menemukan sosok Helios jika dia memang sedang berada di Mindscape-nya. Dia menemukannya, seekor Naga besar berwarna Emas berdiri menghadapnya dengan kepala menunduk dan mata terpejam.

Naruto berlari menuju Helios. Naga itu mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka matanya. Naruto berhenti berlari dengan mata membulat. Mata Naga itu tidak berwarna Emas seperti yang Naruto kenal, tapi Hitam kelam bagaikan malam. Perlahan tubuh Naga yang Naruto kira Helios berubah sedikit demi sedikit, mulai dari badannya yang menghitam, ukurannya yang membesar, dua tanduk besar yang menghiasi kepalanya.

Dia bukan Helios! Pikir Naruto terkejut. Naga itu sangat mirip dengan Dark Helios yang berubah setelah di bungkus oleh kepompong kegelapan di ingatan Dragon Element. Hawa kegelapan menguar dengan intensitas yang tidak Naruto perkirakan dari sosok di depannya.

'Makhluk apa sebenarnya dia?' pikir Naruto. Sosok itu menghadap Naruto dengam mata Hitamnya yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat jelas dalam kegelapan ini. **['Kau tidak mengenalku?']** ucap sebuah suara dari dalam kepala Naruto.

Naruto bingung darimana suara itu berasal, tapi dia akhirnya sadar kalau makhluk di depannyalah yang membuatnya mendengar itu. "Helios? Tidak mungkin, kau bukan Helios!" ucap Naruto.

 **['Aku adalah Trinity, Helios yang sesungguhnya. Perwujudan dari kehancuran dan keputus asaan dari Dunia ini']** kembali suara berat itu terdengar di dalam otaknya. Naruto mencoba menyangkal hal yang dia dengar. "Kau Phantom-Helios, bukan Dragon-Helios" ucap Naruto.

Naga itu terbang kebelakang Naruto dan berjalan memutari Naruto tanpa memalingkan tatapannya dari Naruto. Naruto terus memperhatikan pergerakan sosok yang di anggap Phantom-Helios. **['Kau boleh menyangkal hal itu. Tapi perlu kau tau. Segera, dunia ini akan hancur. Dan yang menghancurkannya... adalah kau']**

 **'CRAASSHH!'**

Perut Naruto tiba-tiba di tembus akibat tusukan dari belakang oleh Ekor besar sosok yang sedari tadi dia perhatikan. Naruto tidak merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya, tapi pikirannya yang merasakan sakit. Ratusan memori keputus asaan dari berbagai makhluk memasuki otaknya dengan cepat. Cahaya di mata Naruto menghilang dan bibirnya terkatup rapat, tapi di dalam pikirannya, dia berteriak kesakitan.

* * *

 **—Real World—**

Tubuh Naruto bergerak gelisah dan dari tubuhnya, aura kegelapan mulai terpancar. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya dan bibirnya bergetar. Perlahan, ujung rambut Naruto berubah menjadi Hitam.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Unknown Place—**

"Akhirnya~, aku menemukanmu" Di sebuah tempat yang tidak di ketahui, seorang gadis menyeringai senang saat dia melihat Naruto dari sebuah layar Hologram di ruangan itu. Gadis itu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan gembira, menjauh dari ruangan itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Helios?" tanya seseorang yang muncul entah darimana dan bersandar pada dinding di belakang layar Hologram, dari suaranya dapat di pastikan kalau dia adalah seorang Gadis.

Gadis yang gembira tadi berhenti berjalan dengan tangan yang di tautkan di belakang tubuh. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah gadis yang memberikannya pertanyaan dengan senyum senang di wajah polosnya. "Tentu saja untuk menemuinya" ucap Gadis itu senang. Gadis yang bertanya tadi menghela nafas bosan. "Terserah kau saja, Helios"

Gadis yang di panggil Helios tersenyum senang. "Arigato, Glamios-chan!" ucap Helios. Helios memandang kedepan dan kembali berjalan dengan gembira dan senyuman senang tidak pernah meninggalkan bibir mungilnya. "Sebentar lagi. Kita akan bertemu kembali, ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Onii-chan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah yang di lihat Naruto tadi adalah mimpi? Atau kenyataan? Mimpi atau kenyataan, itu sama saja. Beberapa orang bilang, "Mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata adalah bagian dari masa depan yang akan terjadi" Jadi apakah hal yang Naruto lihat akan benar-benar jadi kenyataan? Apa dia yang akan menghancurkan Dunia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

— **To Be Countinued—**

Hisashiburi, Minna! Lama tidak berjumpa. Maaf saja tidak dapat Update cepat, semua itu di karenakan saya terkena penyakit yang sangat berbahaya, yaitu... Malas #PLAK. Hehe, bercanda-bercanda. :p

Saya sebenarnya jarang punya waktu untuk ngetik, dan entah kena kutukan atau apa, setiap saya punya waktu luang, malah Mati lampu atau dapat tugas mendadak. Jadi di tunda dulu ngetiknya.

Untuk Fict ini, Chapter dengan baru memasuki sesi pertarungan. Pertarungan dari Dragon Element dengan Phantom Element. Dan setelah itu, Fict ini akan di nyatakan Tamat. BANZAAII! *Semangat 45*

Untuk Chapter depan harap bersabar dulu, saya kurang ahli dalam adegan Fighting dan Romancenya jadi saya akan butuh banyak waktu untuk belajar menutupi kekurangan saya.

Tidak ada lagi yang ingin saya katakan, saya Ryuukira Sekai pamit undur diri, salam Fanfiction ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ryuukira Sekai, Log Out, Hor~ra ^_^**


	10. Fate Of Sibling

Yo, Minna. Saya kembali dengan Fict ini. Ada yang rindu? Kalau tidak ada, apa boleh buat. Balasan Review non-login akan saya lakukan setelah Cerita saja. Jadi selamat menikmati, Minna-san!

* * *

 **The Dragon Element**

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto X High School DxD**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Dan beberapa Anime yang terkait : Bukan milik saya**

 **Fict © Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance{Maybe}, Tragedy{Maybe}**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto.N x Harem {Raynare, Erza.S, Hinata.H, Rias.G dan Sona.S (masih ada kemungkinan bertambah)} dan Kamito.K x Akame.A**

 **Warning : Author Newbie, Typo Bertebaran, Jurus dan Kekuatan Buatan Sendiri, No-Lemon, Super OOC, AU, OC dari Anime lain, Little bit Yuri, Maybe Incest dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Summary :**

Para pemegang Dragon Element sudah mulai terkumpul, tapi Bersamaan dengan itu, Makhluk kegelapan telah bangkit. Pertempuran tidak dapat di hindari lagi. Karena bagaimana pun, ini adalah Takdir mereka. Takdir dari Pemegang Dragon Element {Bad Summary}.

* * *

" **Remember '** **Don't Like, Don't Read'!** **"**

(Tidak suka tapi masih tetap baca dan kemudian memberikan protesan atau Flame, kau kalah dengan seekor Monyet)

* * *

 **.:::STORY START:::.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : Fate Of Sibling**

* * *

Aura kegelapan terus menguar dari tubuh Naruto yang bergerak dengan gelisah dan erangan tertahan terdengar dari mulutnya. Rambut Blonde Naruto hampir keseluruhannya menjadi Hitam.

 **['NARUTO!']**

 **'DEG'**

Mata Naruto terbuka dengan lebar dan seketika Aura kegelapan tadi menghilang dan rambutnya perlahan menjadi seperti semula. Keringat membanjiri wajah Naruto. Naruto merasa perasaan yang sangat menyakitkan di kepalanya, lebih tepatnya di bagian ingatannya. Tadi, ingatan yang berupa keputus asaan dari berbagai makhluk memasuki otaknya dengan intesitas yang tidak dapat di perkirakan.

Naruto tersadar dari 'Mimpi' tadi seletah dia mendengar teriakan dari Helios. 'Helios?' Naruto sekarang mengingat, tadi Helios berteriak kepadanya dan dari teriakannya tadi, sepertinya dia sedang sangat khawatir.

'Mimpi' tadi terasa sangat nyata, seakan yang terjadi di pikirannya tadi adalah sebuah kenyataan. Tapi tidak mungkin. Helios bukanlah perwujudan dari keputus asaan dunia. Pikir Naruto positif.

'Helios' Naruto mencoba menghubungi Naruto melewati Telepati. Beberapa menit berlalu, balasan dari Helios tidak juga terdengar. Naruto merasa sedikit aneh dengan ini. Bukannya beberapa saat lalu, Helios berteriak padanya.

Tidak ingin terus mengeluarkan spekulasi yang tidak dapat di buktikan, Naruto memilih berkonsentrasi dan menemui Helios secara langsung.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Mindscape—**

Naruto terbangun di padang rumput yang luas seperti biasanya. Tapi saat dia mengedarkan pandangannya, tidak semua tempat disini berupa ladang Hijau. Ada sebuah tempat yang berbeda, tempat yang tandus dan aura kegelapan yang mengepul di udara seperti kabut.

Naruto melihat sesuatu dari balik kabut itu, sesosok Naga yang sedang terbaring kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya.

Naruto mengenali Naga itu, tapi ada beberapa hal yang sedikit berbeda. Tubuhnya sedikit berubah dari yang dia kenal, terlihat bercak-bercak kegelapan di seluruh tubuhnya, sepasang tanduk besar berada di dahinya dan ukuran tubuhnya juga membesar. Tapi tidak salah lagi, itu Helios.

Naruto berdiri dan berlari menuju kabut kegelapan itu. **["Berhenti di sana, Naruto! Jangan mendekat! ARRGGG!"]** sebelum kaki Naruto memasuki area tandus, Helios melarangnya dengan keras lalu dia sendiri berteriak kesakitan. Naruto tidak tau harus berbuat apa, Helios terlihat sangat kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya sendiri. Di selas-sela jari Helios, Naruto melihat sebuah simbol Hitam yang bercahaya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Helios?!" teriak Naruto. **["Menghindar Naruto!"]** belum sempat Naruto bereaksi dengan teriakan Helios, sebuah gelombang kejut yang berasal dari Helios menghantam tubuhnya dan membuat tubuh Naruto termundur beberapa meter.

"HELIOS!" teriak Naruto khawatir. **["Merunduk!"]**

 **'BLAARRR'**

Terjadi sebuah ledakan dahsyat yang berasal dari tubuh Helios. Naruto yang belum sempat merespon perintah Helios, harus merelakan tubuhnya terlempar sejauh belasan meter dari tempat awalnya.

Naruto terbaring di tanah gersang yang baru saja tercipta karena ledakan tadi. Ledakan itu menghancurkan area hijau sejauh mata memandang tanpa membiarkan sebilahpun rumput yang hidup. Kabut debu tebal mengelilingi tempat pusat ledakan, sehingga Naruto tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Naruto mencoba bangkit dan melihat kedepannya. Di tempat awal terjadi ledakan, terdapat kabut debu yang sangat tebal, tapi Naruto dapat melihat secara samar-samar. Sosok Helios yang berdiri, ukurannya sudah kembali normal, tanduknya juga sudah menghilang, bercak-bercak kegelapan merayap di tubuhnya sampai menghilang masuk kedalam dada Helios.

Setelah semua tanda kegelapan itu masuk ketubuhnya, tubuh Helios oleng dan terbaring lemas di tanah tandus. Naruto berlari menghampiri Helios dan mengecek keadaan Helios yang cukup 'berantakan', nafas yang tidak teratur dan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

Naruto memperhatikan tangan Helios yang menutupi simbol hitam di dadanya dengan seksama. Naruto mengarahkan telapak tangannya dan dengan pelan menjauhkan tangan Helios dari sana. Naruto meletakkan tangan Helios di tanah sedangkan dirinya memperhatikan simbol hitam itu.

Sebuah Pentagram yang bercahaya Hitam keungu-unguan, berbentuk sebuah Bintang. Setelah di perhatikan dengan seksama, Naruto mendapati satu ujung Bintang itu ada yang retak dan hampir terputus dari bentuk utamanya. Simbol itu perlahan-lahan menghilang seperti masuk kedalam dada Helios.

"Helios? Apa maksudnya ini?" ucap Naruto lemah dan tidak percaya setelah sebuah spekulasi buruk datang kepikirannya. Nafas Helios sudah mulai kembali normal, dia memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri, walau agak goyah.

 **["Kurasa kau sudah sedikit mengerti mengenai ini, bukan?"]** bukannya menjawab, Helios malah memberikan pertanyaan balik. "Sebenarnya apa yang ... di segel di tubuhmu?" tanya Naruto.

 **["Kau sudah bertemu dengannya di Mimpimu. Dia disebut Trinity, sosok yang merupakan gabungan dari semua Phantom-Dragon Element. Sosok pembawa keputus asaan"]** jelas Helios singkat.

Ada yang ganjil disini, dan Naruto tidak mengerti apa itu. "Bagaimana mungkin? Bukannya Phantom kalian sudah di segel, tapi kenapa dia tetap ada di dalam dirimu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Tatapan Helios berubah menjadi sendu, Naruto memandang mata Helios.

Detik terus berlalu sampai akhirnya Naruto bicara.

"Glamios dan Ferros memang tidak mengingat apa-apa, atau mungkin ingatan mereka di hapus. Tapi kau berbeda, kau mengingat kejadian waktu itu" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba setelah melihat pandangan Helios yang seakan mengatakan kebenarannya. Helios memang tidak bicara sepatah katapun dari beberapa detik yang lalu, tapi hati mereka telah terhubung sehingga Naruto sedikit mengerti dengan Helios.

Pancaran keterkejutan terlihat di mata Helios begitu mendengar kalimat Naruto. **["Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"]** tanya Helios, sepertinya dia masih tidak ingin mengatakan kebenarannya. "Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura tidak tau, Helios. Saat kau berubah dan'Trinity' bangkit, kau masih sadar. Kau mengingat semuanya!" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Bagaimana 'Trinity' bisa di segel di tubuhmu? Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Great War waktu itu? Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya, dan jangan mencoba mengelak" ucap Naruto mutlak. Helios menghela nafas berat dan memandang lurus pada mata Naruto.

 **[" Seseorang menyelamatkanku dan membagi tubuh asliku dengan Phantom. Tapi setelahnya, orang itu tewas karena menggunakan kekuatan terlarangnya untuk memisahkanku. Efek 'Kebangkitan' terhenti, tapi Phantom tidak menghilang.**

 **Karena hanya aku dan beberapa petinggi Fraksi yang berhasil selamat dari Efek 'kebangkitan' waktu itu, jadi hanya kami yang dapat bertarung melawan semua Phantom. Pertarunganku dan Tiga Fraksi melawan semua saudaraku beserta Trinity dan semua pasukan Phantom terjadi.**

 **Aku berhasil memisahkan saudara-saudaraku dengan kekuatan orang yang menyelamatkanku dari Phantom dan mengalahkan Phantom-phantom yang lain dengan bantuan tiga Fraksi.**

 **Saudara-saudaraku bangkin dan melawan Phantom kami sesuai dengan kekuatan mereka. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan Dragon-Phantom, tapi masalah terakhir berada pada Trinity yang menggunakan kekuatan penuh miliknya untuk melakukan ritual 'Kebangkitan' sekali lagi. Pasukan dari Tiga Fraksi yang membantuku mulai jatuh satu persatu. Aku pada waktu itu sudah kehabisan tenaga dan tubuhku juga sudah mulai berubah menjadi cahaya dan perlahan menghilang, sedangkan saudara-saudaraku sudah menghilang menjadi Cahaya karena kehabisan kekuatan.**

 **Aku menggunakan kekuatanku yang tersisa untuk memisahkan inti kekuatan Trinity dari Phantom Helios dan menggunakan tubuhku sendiri untuk menjadi penjara kekuatan terkutuk itu. Dan sebelum menghilang, aku menyegel Dragon-Phantom karena aku sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk memusnahkan mereka"]**

Jelas Helios dengan cerita singkat. "Helios" ucap Naruto lemah. Mendengar cerita Helios, Naruto dapat merasakan perasaan Helios pada waktu itu. **["Aku minta maaf, Naruto. Gara-gara aku, kejadian waktu itu terulang kembali. Jika saja, aku memusnahkan Dragon-Phantom waktu itu, jika saja aku menghancurkan inti kekuatan Trinity waktu itu, semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi dan kalian semua dapat hidup dengan damai tanpa masalah"]** ucap Helios lemah dan menundukkan kepalanya menyesal.

Naruto dengan cepat bergerak maju dan memeluk tubuh Helios erat. Naruto sudah cukup mendengar cerita Helios. Helios sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang dia bisa untuk Dunia ini, tidak ada yang dapat di salahkan darinya.

"Sudah cukup, Helios. Aku mengerti, semuanya bukan salahmu. Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik, Kita akan mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini sesegera mungkin. Kau sudah sangat menderita, kini biarkan aku membantumu untuk menghilangkan penderitaan itu. Aku akan berjuang, Kita akan berjuang bersama, bersama yang lainnya"

Ucap Naruto di dada Helios. Helios terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. **["Naruto"]** ucap Helios terkejut. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur perlahan-lahan. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku janji" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul pada Helios.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini berlalu dengan tenang, tanpa ada sedikitpun masalah, baik dari makhluk Suprantural atau dari Phantom. Waktu sekolah telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, dan para Siswa maupun siswi mulai pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

Naruto, Raynare, Mittelt, Kamito, Erza, Akame dan Hinata berhenti di depan gerbang Kouh Academy di karenakan Naruto yang berhenti mendadak. "Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Kamito. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada. Hanya melamunkan sesuatu" ucap Naruto.

Entah tadi hanya ilusi atau apa, tapi Naruto melihat seorang gadis berambut Blonde Twintails sedang berjalan sambil mengobrol dengan dua temannya di seberang jalan. Tapi saat sebuah Truk melintas, Mereka bertiga menghilang.

Naruto meneruskan perjalanannya begitu juga yang lainnya yang mengikutinya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur begitu memasuki kamarnya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan gadis berambut Blonde yang tadi ia lihat. 'Naruko' Sebuah nama melintas di pikiran Naruto. "Apa mungkin itu dia?" pikir Naruto.

Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari tahunya sendiri. Naruto pergi dari rumahnya menggunakan Sepeda Motor miliknya menuju taman Kouh. Siapa tau dia dapat melihat gadis tadi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto berjalan santai di sekitar taman sambil matanya terus fokus mencari. Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan ...

 **'Brugh'**

Seorang gadis yang perhatiannya terfokus pada ponsel miliknya tidak menyadari berhentinya Naruto yang ada di depannya. Sehingga gadis itu menabrak punggung Naruto dan jatuh terduduk.

Naruto memalingkan badannya untuk melihat seseorang yang menabraknya. Seorang gadis berambut Blonde Twintails duduk di tanah sambil memegangi bokongnya yang sakit karena benturan. Naruto terkejut melihat gadis di depannya, gadis yang sama dengan yang tadi dia lihat.

"Ittaii~, mou~ siapa sih yang berhenti mendadak?" gerutu gadis itu dengan suara imut. Naruto tertegun mendengarnya. "Naruko-chan?" gumam Naruto terkejut. Gadis itu terdiam "Suara itu?" gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan pelan dan memandang wajah Naruto.

Wajah itu seketika di penuhi oleh keterkejutan, matanya yang sama persis dengan milik Naruto terlihat membola. "O...nii..-chan?" ucap gadis itu terbata-bata. Gadis itu berdiri dengan cepat dan memeluk dadanya erat sehingga Naruto merasa sesak. "Onii-chan ... hiks... hiks" gadis itu terisak di dada Naruto sampai membuat Blazer Naruto mulai basah dengan air mata.

Tangan Naruto bergerak secara spontan untuk membalas pelukan dan satunya lagi di gunakan untuk mengelus puncak kepala gadis di dekapannya. "Jangan menangis lagi, Naruko-chan" ucap Naruto lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Huwaaa~, Onii-chan!" bukannya berhenti menangis, kini Naruko malah menangis lebih keras. Dan yang di lakukan Naruko sukses menarik perhatian seluruh pengunjung di tempat ini. Bisik-bisik yang tidak mengenakan mulai terdengar di telinga Naruto. Hey, ini bukan tindakan kejahatan!

Naruto tidak lagi mendengar isakan, tapi di gantikan dengkuran halus dan hembusan nafas lembut yang terasa di dadanya. Naruto sedikit sweetdrop melihat kelakukan Naruko, bukannya beberapa detik yang lalu dia baru saja menangis, kenapa sekarang malah tertidur?

Naruto tidak punya pilihan lagi, jadilah dia menggendong Naruko di punggungnya. Naruto membawa Naruko menuju sebuah bangku panjang yang berada tidak jauh darinya, dan kebetulan di tempat itu sedang sepi.

"Onii-chan~. Aku merindukanmu~" Naruko mengigau dan entah sengaja atau tidak, kepalanya yang berada di perpotongan leher Naruto, dia gosokkan pipinya dengan pipi Naruto. Pipi Naruto bersemu merah sambil terus berjalan menuju bangku panjang tersebut.

Naruto mendudukkan Naruko di bangku panjang itu dan kemudian baru dia yang duduk. Naruto menyandarkan kepala Naruko pada bahunya, dan Naruko terlihat menyamankan posisinya tidurnya beserta senyum manis terpatri di bibir mungilnya.

Naruto tidak sanggup menahan senyumnya sendiri, melihat wajah damai Naruko membuatnya senang. Sudah dua tahun, Naruko telah berubah cukup banyak dari ingatan 'Naruto' dulu. Tangan Naruto terasa bergerak sendiri menuju pipi Naruko dan berniat mengelusnya.

Begitu telapak tangan Naruto melalukan kontak dengan kulit lembut Naruko, saat itu juga Sapphire Naruko terbuka dan tangan Naruto di genggam erat oleh tangan Naruko. Naruko memandang wajah Naruto. Tangan Naruko yang satunya bergerak kebelakang kepala Naruto dan memegang tenguk Naruto lalu menariknya mendekat, seketika itu juga Naruko memeluk Naruto lagi.

"Onii-chan. Aku tidak sedang bermimpikan? Katakan aku tidak sedang bermimpi, hiks" tak terasa Naruko seperti mau menangis lagi. Naruto membalas pelukan Naruko dengan melingkarkan tangannya di perut Naruko. "Ini bukan mimpi, Naruko-chan. Aku disini" ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan Naruko.

Naruko mendorong tubuh Naruto sehingga mereka terbaring dengan posisi Naruko yang menindih tubuh Naruto. Naruko memegangi Blazer bagian dada Naruto dengan erat. Naruko mengangkat badannya, tapi masih tetap mengurung Naruto di bawahnya.

"Kalau ini bukan mimpi, maka berjanjilah satu hal padaku" ucap Naruko. Naruto menunggu Naruko untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "Berjanjilah Onii-chan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Naru lagi, tidak akan pernah!" ucap Naruko dengan penekanan pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus pipi Naruko, Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi" ucap Naruto. Sebuah senyum gembira terkembang di bibir Naruko.

"Jika Onii-chan melanggar janji itu, maka Naru akan mengikat Onii-chan dengan rantai agar tidak bisa meninggalkan Naru, selamanya" ucap Naruko bercanda, ... mungkin. Di telinga Naruto malah terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman dari gadis Yandere daripada candaan.

Naruto mencoba berpikir positif dan mengukir senyum tulus, dari dulu'pun. Naruko sudah memiliki sifat Brocon. "Tentu saja. Kau boleh melakukan semua yang kau mau jika aku melanggarnya" ucap Naruto lagi. Naruko mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto memerah, karena pikirannya malah masuk kedalam suatu adegan bergenre 'Incest' saat melihat yang di lakukan Naruko.

Dahi mereka menempel dan mata mereka beradu pandangan dengan jarak sangat dekat. "Kalau begitu, maukah kau bergabunglah dengan Naru, Onii-chan?" tanya Naruko. Naruto menjadi bingung mendengarnya. "Bergabung untuk apa?" tanya Naruto. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan yang di maksud Naruko.

"Tentu saja, ..." ucap Naruko menggantung. Seringaian kini terpasang menghiasi wajah cantik Naruko. "...Bergabung dengan Naru untuk menguasai Dunia yang hancur ini" lanjut Naruko.

Naruto akhirnya sadar, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Naruko, Sapphire milik Naruko terlihat kosong seakan tidak memiliki cahaya saat mengatakannya. Dan dari ucapan Naruko tadi, Naruto dapat menyimpulkan satu hal.

 **'Blizzt!'**

Naruto dengan cepat menghilang dari tempatnya dan berdiri beberapa meter dari bangku yang mereka tempati tadi menggunakan kekuatan Petir untuk berteleportasi. Wajah Naruko menggambarkan ketidaksukaan dan berdiri menghadap Naruto. "Onii-chan, kaukan sudah janji tidak akan meninggalkan Naru. Kenapa kau menjauh dari Naru sih?" tanya Naruko ngambek dengan suara imut.

 **['Naruto, akhirnya kau melepaskan kontak dengannya']** ucap Helios lewat Telepati. 'Apa maksudmu, Helios?' tanya Naruto.

 **['Tepat saat kau bersentuhan dengannya, jalur komunikasi di antara kita di Blokir sehingga aku tidak dapat memperingatkanmu mengenainya']** ucap Helios lagi. 'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Naruko?' tanya Naruto.

 **['Dia bukan adikmu lagi. Phantom telah merasukinya, dan yang lebih buruk lagi ... Phantom-ku lah yang berada di tubuhnya']** ucap Helios. Naruto membeku mendengarnya. "Ne, Onii-chan! Sudah selesai bicara dengan Kadal Kuning itu?" Naruto memandang lurus pada Naruko yang sekarang ini sedang memegang sebuah Dark-Elemental Sword di tangan kanannya. Pedang yang sama persis dengan milik Naruto, hanya saja warnanya terlihat gelap.

"Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seperti ini, Naruko-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan keras. Naruko tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Menjadi seperti apa? Naru tidak berubah sama sekali, ini tetap Naru, Namikaze Naruko. Apa kau sudah lupa, Onii-chan?" tanya Naruko balik.

Naruto sama sekali tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi sekarang. "Onii-chan, bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku tadi? Maukan Onii-chan bergabung dengan Naru?" tanya Naruko sambil tersenyum manis.

Naruto memandang sekelilingnya, dia memang berada di taman yang sama, tapi tidak ada siapapun selain mereka. Tempat ini telah di pasangi oleh Kekkai. Pantas saja dari tadi tempat ini terasa sangat sepi. Naruto menyiapkan dirinya dan memunculkan Sword Five Element lalu memegangnya di depan tubuh. "Jadi itu jawaban, Onii-chan?" ucap Naruko kecewa. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau Naru tidak bisa mengajak Onii-chan baik-baik, ..." Sayap Naga Petir Hitam terbentang di punggung Naruko . Naruto merasakan firasat buruk mengenai ini. "...Naru akan menyeret Onii-chan dengan paksa" lanjut Naruko dan menghilang dari tempatnya.

Naruko dengan tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Naruto sekaligus melakukan tebasan pada punggung Naruto, bahkan jeda waktu menghilang dan munculnya tidak lebih dari seperdelapan detik. Naruto tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk menghindar, jadi ...

 **'KRAK!' 'DHUAK!'**

Satu-satunya pilihan hanya menangkisnya. Menggunakan Pedang tidak akan sempat, jadi Naruto menggunakan Sayap Naga Tanah. Pedang Naruko berbenturan dengan Sayap Naruto dan berhenti. Tapi Naruko tidak berhenti di sana, dia menggunakan kaki kanannya yang telah di lapisi oleh Tanah untuk menendang Naruto dari samping, dan yah~, ini berhasil.

Naruto terlempar kedalam Hutan dan punggungnya menabrak Batang Pohon dengan cukup keras. Naruto terduduk sambil mengerang memegangi punggungnya yang terasa sedang mengalami patah tulang. Saat Naruto memandang kedepan, sebuah Bor Angin sedang menuju tepat ke arahnya.

 **'Blizzt!'**

Sedikit beruntung, untuk yang satu ini, Naruto memiliki cukup waktu untuk menghindar dengan Teleport dan muncul puluhan meter dari tempatnya tadi. Bor Angin tadi mengenai pohon dan membuat Pohon itu beserta beberapa pohon di belakangnya berlubang.

Nafas Naruto terengah-engah, dia sudah hampir mati, dua kali dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Naruko berbalik dan menghilangkan sayap miliknya. Naruko berjalan dengan santai ke arah Naruto dengan Pedang yang di seret dengan tangan kanan.

"Kenapa, Onii-chan? Tidak dapat bertarung melawanku?" tanya Naruko seraya terus memotong jarak. Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku memang tidak dapat melawanmu, Naruko-chan" ucap Naruto sambil menurunkan pedangnya kesamping tubuh.

Naruko berhenti saat tubuhnya sudah berhadapan dengan Naruto dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Naruko mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto dan sedikit berjinjit, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. "Kalau begitu, kita tidak perlu bertarung. Bergabunglah dengan Naru dan kita akan menguasai Dunia ini bersama" tawar Naruko kembali.

"Aku juga tidak dapat bergabung denganmu" ucap Naruto lalu memandang mata Naruko serius. "Tapi aku dapat menjanjikan satu hal, aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Naruko-chan" ucap Naruto dengan yakin saat Sapphire mereka beradu pandang.

"Tidak ada gunanya, Onii-chan. Onii-chan tidak akan pernah dapat menyelamatkan Naru, jika Onii-chan tidak mau bertarung. Bahkan jika kita bertarung, Naru tetap akan menang dan Naru akan menyeret Onii-chan bersama Naru" ucap Naruko membalas.

Naruko memisahkan jaraknya dengan Naruto dan menyunggingkan senyum manis di bibirnya. "Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan ya?" gumam Naruto pelan. "Yah~, begitulah~" balas Naruko. Dan dengan gerakan yang bersamaan, mereka melakukan tebasan, Naruto Vertikal sedangkan Naruko Horizontal.

 **'TRANK!'**

Sayap Naga Petir muncul pada punggung mereka berdua. Dan detik berikutnya ...

 **'Blizzt' 'TRANK!' 'TRANK!'**

Mereka menghilang dari tempat mereka. Suara Pedang yang saling berbenturan terdengar di mana-mana. Mereka bertarung dengan kecepatan cahaya dan terlalu mustahil untuk melihat pertarungannya.

Mereka muncul di udara dengan pedang yang saling beradu. Wajah Naruko terlihat santai, seakan pertarungan ini bukan masalah baginya. Naruto merasakan sedikit kesulitan, kecepatan Naruko berada di atasnya, daya serang dan kelincahannya juga. Naruto merasa berada dalam posisi yang kurang menguntungkan. Pedang Naruko bercahaya ungu gelap dan kemudian Elemental Sword Naruto sedikit menghitam.

Kaki kanan Naruko terbakar oleh Api Hitam. "Apa kau sudah lelah untuk melawan, Onii-chan?" tanya Naruko. Naruto mendecih kurang suka dan memandang Naruko tajam. Naruko membalasnya dengan senyuman manis sedangkan kakinya mulai bergerak untuk menendang Perut bagian kiri Naruto dengan kakinya yang di selimuti Api Hitam.

Naruto sukses mendapatkan tendangan telak dan meluncur jatuh kedataran. Naruto menabrak daratan sampai tercipta retakan berbentuk jaring laba-laba seukuran Manusia. Sayap Petirnya menghilang begitu saja sedangkan Pedangnya terlepas dari genggamannya dan berada di samping tubuhnya.

 **'Tap!'**

Naruko mendarat dengan sempurna dan menghilangkan Sayapnya. Naruko berjalan dengan santai sambil menenteng Pedang miliknya. Naruko berdiri tepat di depan Naruto sambil menodongkan ujung pedangnya ke dada Naruto. "Ini tidak terlalu menyenangkan, Onii-chan" ucap Naruko dingin.

 **'Craasshh!'**

Naruko menekan pedangnya sehingga menusuk Bahu Naruto, Naruko tidak ingin menusuk dada Naruto karena mungkin berakibat Fatal. "Naru akan mengajukan pertanyaan tadi sekali lagi. Maukah Onii-chan menyerah dan bergabung dengan Naru?" tanya Naruko.

Naruto meringis kesakitan, kekuatannya entah kenapa tidak dapat di keluarkan sedikitpun. Naruto tetap tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Naruko. "Kenapa kau hanya diam, Onii-chan?" tanya Naruto lalu semakin menekan pedangnya untuk menusuk Naruto semakin dalam. Naruto menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, menahan jeritan kesakitan yang ia rasakan.

"Aku tidak ingin Onii-chan mati, jadi aku akan menganggap kalau Onii-chan menyerah" ucap Naruko.

Elemental Sword Naruko terurai menjadi kegelapan lalu menghilang, menyisakan Naruto yang terluka di bahunya dengan luka tusukan yang sangat parah. Naruko berlutut di samping Naruto dan mengangkat kepala Naruto lalu mendekapnya.

Aura Hitam menyelimuti tubuh Naruko lalu merambat ketubuh Naruto. "Onii-chan tau? Naru sangat mencintai Onii-chan. Yang Naru inginkan hanyalah bahagia bersama Onii-chan, tapi Onii-chan malah memilih bersama Hyuuga itu" gumam Naruko.

Naruto terkejut saat mendengarnya, tapi yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah yang di katakan Naruko selanjutnya. "Tapi setelah ini selesai, Onii-chan akan melupakan Hyuuga itu dan hanya dapat memandang Naru seorang" Naruko melepaskan dekapannya dan memandang wajah Naruto.

Naruko dengan perlahan menggerakkan wajahnya mendekati wajah Naruto. "Onii-chan hanya milik Naru ...Selamanya" dan bibir mereka terus mendekat satu sama lain.

Sampai akhirnya Naruko berhenti tiba-tiba saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, lalu melepaskan Naruto dan melompat menjauh. Seekor Naga Es bertubuh Panjang (Naga Cina) datang dari semak-semak dan melesat menuju Naruko.

 **'Dhuak!'**

Belum sempat Naruko menyentuh daratan, ekor Naga itu sudah menyabet tubuhnya sehingga Naruko terlempar dan menabrak Pohon. Naga itu bergerak menuju Naruto dan melayang tepat di atas Naruto sambil matanya menatap tajam pada Naruko.

Seorang Gadis berambut Hitam sebahu berlari keluar dari semak-semak dan berdiri di depan Naruto. Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya kedepan dan sebuah Lingkaran sihir berwarna Biru dengan simbol dari salah satu klan Akuma. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya gadis itu dengan membelakangi Naruto dan matanya mengawasi Naruko yang terkekeh pelan. "Haha, sangat mengejutkan. Masih ada seseorang yang mau mengganggu kebahagian Naru dengan Onii-chan"

Naruko bangkit dan sebuah senyum yang menggambarkan ketidaksukaan karena 'acara'nya untuk mengklaim Onii-channya di gagalkan.

Naruto memandang punggung gadis yang menyelamatkannya, Naruto mengenal gadis itu. "So ...na?" gumam Naruto terbata. Naruko memandang gadis di depannya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. "Ara? Ne, Onii-chan! Apa kau membuat Harem dengan Hyuuga itu dan Gadis ini?" teriak Naruko pada Naruto yang kesadarannya berada di ambang batas. Bahkan, mungkin Naruto sudah tidak dapat mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan Naruko.

Sona yang mendengar perkataan dari Gadis yang identik dengan Naruto menjadi memerah malu, dan sedikit salah tingkah. "Eh? K-kenapa bertanya s-seperti—". "Jadi benar ya? Kau Harem Onii-chan?" tanya Naruko polos sambil memandang Sona.

Wajah Sona semakin memerah padam dan kepalanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, kenapa malah di tanya seperti ini sih? Sona merasa sangat malu, dan sekarang dia sedang berhadapan dengan... ehem, 'Calon adik Ipar'. "Etto~, ..." Sona benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata.

Naruko menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja" ucap Naruko pasrah. Selanjutnya Naruko memandang Sona dengan senyuman manis. "Karena Onee-chan sudah menggangguku, maka ..." Dark-Sword Five Element muncul di tangan Naruko. Sona memandang Naruko. Oke, kurasa jalan terbaik bukan bertarung, tapi melarikan diri selagi sempat. Tapi gadis Blonde ini pasti tidak akan membiarkannya membawa Naruto, bahkan dia sendiri tidak yakin dapat selamat.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" ucap Naruko dengan seringaian maniak di bibirnya, bersiap berlari.

 **'Tap!'**

Seseorang berambut Hitam tiba-tiba muncul di samping Naruko seraya memegang pundak Naruko. "Sudah cukup, Helios. Jangan membuat keributan lebih jauh dari ini" Naruko seketika menghentikan niatnya dan memandang orang yang mengganggunya, lagi.

"Kau menggangguku, Ferros" ucap Naruko tidak suka. "Jika kau membunuhnya, rencana kita mungkin akan kacau. Kau dapat menyelesaikan masalahmu nanti, tapi untuk sekarang, kita harus kembali" ucap orang itu seakan tidak memperdulikan ucapan Naruko.

"Ck, baiklah" ucap Naruko kesal. Naruko menurunkan Pedangnya dan beberapa detik kemudian pedang itu menghilang kembali menjadi Kegelapan. "Ne, Onee-chan. Katakan pada Onii-chan kalau aku akan mengambilnya lain kali" ucap Naruko lalu menghilang dalam sebuah pusaran Angin beserta orang misterius tadi.

Sona menghilangkan lingkaran Sihir beserta Naga Es miliknya dan berbalik menuju Naruto. Sona bersimpuh di samping Naruto, dia agak bingung harus melakukan apa. Pendarahan Naruto tidak berhenti dan darah terus merembes keluar dari bekas luka tusukan di bahunya. Mata Naruto terbuka, tapi cahaya pada Sapphire itu semakin meredup.

Sona melihat Elemental Sword Naruto yang berada di samping tubuh Naruto berkedip-kedip. "Helios-san, bisa kau sembuhkan Naruto-kun?" tanya Sona panik. Dia tidak bisa sihir penyembuhan, kecuali teknik penyembuhan dengan hmmm, 'cara yang memalukan'.

 **["Jalur penghubungku dengan Naruto telah di kunci oleh gadis tadi. Untuk saat ini sampai beberapa menit kedepan, aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa"]** ucap Helios. Sona semakin bingung dengan apa yang harus di lakukannya. Meminta bantuan pada Asia yang memiliki Twilight Healing, atau kepada Erza, Hinata atau yang lainnya mungkin akan memakan waktu lama.

Yang bisa di lakukannya hanyalah melakukan pertolongan pertama pada kecelakaan pada Naruto. Dan semua yang di butuhkan untuk melakukannya berada UKS sekolah. Sona menggenggam tangan Naruto yang mulai mendingin dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir Teleportasi. "Bertahanlah, Naruto-kun" gumam Sona dan mereka beserta Elemental Sword Naruto menghilang dari Taman.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sebuah Lingkaran sihir tercipta di dalam Ruang kesehatan di Kouh Academy dan dari sana, keluar Sona dan Naruto yang berbaring di lantai. Sona menopang tubuh Naruto dan menyeretnya menuju salah satu kasur yang dekat dengannya. Sona membaringkan Naruto di kasur itu dan mengambil peralatan P3K pada lemari yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

 **["Menggunakan alat-alat seperti itu tidak akan membantu banyak. Salurkan Demonic Powermu padanya"]** ucap Helios saat Sona baru saja meraih kotak P3K. "Eh? Tapi—" **["Cepat lakukan atau dia akan mati!"]** desak Helios.

Sona tidak memiliki pilihan lagi. Dengan wajah memerah, Sona menuju Naruto dan berdiri di samping ranjang Naruto. Dengan perlahan, Sona mulai menggerakkan tangannya menuju pakaian Naruto, melepaskan pakaian Naruto satu persatu kecuali celana dalamnya, itu sangat memalukan. Kini giliran Sona yang harus melepaskan pakaiannya. Dengan gerakan yang amat gugup, Sona berhasil melucuti seluruh Pakaiannya beserta dalamannya sehingga dia dalam keadaan Bugil.

Wajah Sona serasa terbakar karena rasa malu. Tapi Saat memikirkan Naruto, dia berusaha melupakan rasa malunya. Ini untuk Naruto-kun. Pikir Sona. Sona merangkak naik ke kasur yang sama dengan milik Naruto.

Sona memiringkan badan Naruto dan dengan posisi yang berhadapan, Sona melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto serta memeluk tubuh Naruto erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Naruto. Aura kebiruan muncul dari tubuh Sona dan merambat ke tubuh Naruto.

Perlahan tapi pasti, luka di bahu Naruto mulai menutup dengan sendirinya sampai hanya tersisa bercak darah bekas tusukan pada kulit luar Naruto. Lukanya sudah menutup sempurna dan detak jantung Naruto mulai kembali normal setelah sebelumnya melemah.

Entah karena merasakan perasaan nyaman saat mendekap Naruto atau yang lainnya, Sona merasa mengantuk. Sona berusaha untuk tetap terjaga, tapi rasa ngantuknya telah mengalahkannya dan membuatnya terlelap dengan tubuh yang masih memeluk Naruto.

Elemental Sword Naruto sudah menjadi normal, warna hitam pada Bilah pedangnya sudah menghilang. Elemental Sword itu menghilang dengan sendirinya menjadi cahaya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya dengan pelan. Yang pertama di lihatnya adalah surai Hitam pendek yang berada di dadanya. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Pikir Naruto bingung.

Seingatnya, tadi dia bertemu dengan Naruko, tapi ternyata dia sudah di rasuki oleh sisi Phantom-Helios. Mereka bertarung dan Naruto mendapatkan tusukan di Bahunya. Dia ingat, Sona muncul entah dari mana dan berdiri di depannya, tapi setelah itu, hanya kegelapan yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Dan sekarang dia berada di ... hmm? Kalau kelihatannya sih UKS. Kepala bersurai Hitam di dada Naruto bergerak, mungkin karena merasa sedikit terusik. Hmm, ada yang aneh. Kenapa rasanya dia tidak menggunakan Pakaian, saat kepala gadis di dadanya –yang Naruto yakin adalah Sona— bergerak, dia merasa kepala Sona menggesek kulitnya.

Naruto juga dapat merasakan kulit lembut Sona di sekujur tubuhnya itu artinya ...! Mata Naruto membelalak terkejut dan hampir saja berteriak kaget, tapi dia menutup mulutnya sendiri agar Sona tidak terbangung.

Oy, mereka memangnya telah melakukan apa sih, sampai menjadi begini. Jangan katakan kalau dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang ekhem 'Rated : M+' dengan Sona. Naruto menggerakkan tangannya yang dan melepaskan pelukan Sona dengan sangat pelan. Pelukan Sona terlepas dan Naruto dengan pelan bangun dari tidurannya dan duduk di samping kasur.

Naruto memandang kebagian selatannya, huh~ selamat, dia masih Virgin, celana dalam masih pada tempatnya. Naruto melihat tempat dia tadi di tusuk oleh Naruko dan melihat hanya ada bekas bercak darah sedangkan lukanya sudah menutup. Pasti Sona yang menyembuhkannya. Pikir Naruto.

Naruto melihat pakaiannya berserakan di lantai. Naruto berdiri dan memungut pakaiannya lalu memakainya. Setelah semuanya selesai di pasang, Naruto berbalik dan wajahnya memerah seketika.

Dia lupa kalau Sona masih tidur dalam keadaan telanjang. Naruto berjalan menjauh untuk mencari selimut untuk Sona. Ada sebuah lemari di ujung ruangan ini dan di dalamnya terdapat beberapa selimut. Naruto mengambil salah satunya dan membawanya kepada Sona.

Naruto menyelimuti Sona sambil matanya menatap wajah Sona yang tanpa kacamata dan wajah itu terlihat sangat damai. Ingat, dia tidak memandang yang berada di bawahnya. Saat menaikkan selimutnya, tidak sengaja jarinya bersentuhan dengan bahu mulus Sona. Sona menegang dan matanya terbuka saat itu juga.

Yang pertama Sona lihat adalah wajah Naruto yang terdiam dan sedikit memerah. Wajah Sona merona sampai ketelinga di karenakan jarak wajah mereka tidaklah terlalu jauh. "N-Na-Naruto-kun" ucap Sona gugup

Naruto yang pertama tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Naruto dengan segera menjauhkan wajahnya dan sedikit salah tingkah. "Aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh. Maksudku, aku minta maaf. Ano—" "Berbalik!" ucapan Naruto di potong oleh Sona. Naruto tanpa berkata lagi, dia berbalik.

Sona duduk sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memandang punggung Naruto. "Ano, Maaf, Sona-chan" ucap Naruto gugup. "Lupakan saja. ...,tapi kurasa tidak masalah kalau yang melihatnya adalah kau" ucap Sona dengan pelan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Huh? Apa tadi kau bilang?" Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan sukses mendapatkan lemparan Bantal pada mukanya. Naruto kembali memandang lurus kedepan, tidak berani menoleh, siapa tahu nanti dia kena lempar sesuatu yang lain selain bantal.

"Jangan melihat!" teriak Sona dengan wajah memerah. Naruto diam. Sona melihat punggung Naruto sebentar lalu menoleh kelantai di mana pakaiannya berserakan. Sona turun dari kasur dan memunguti pakaiannya satu persatu lalu memakainya dengan cepat.

Sona duduk di samping kasur dengan sedikit rona di pipinya, dia kembali menatap punggung Naruto. "Kau boleh berbalik sekarang" ucap Sona berusaha senormal mungkin. Naruto berbalik dan menggaruk pipinya, grogi.

"Ano, aku mau minta maaf dan juga aku ingin berterima kasih telah menyembuhkanku" ucap Naruto. Sona tidak langsung menanggapi ucapan Naruto dan sepertinya dia sedang berpikir. "Sama-sama. Tapi sebagai gantinya, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" tanya Sona sambil menatap mata Naruto serius. Naruto mengangguk, anggap saja sebagai tambahan dari permintaan maafnya.

"Siapa sebenarnya gadis yang menyerangmu tadi?" tanya Sona. Jujur dia belum mengetahui banyak hal tentang gadis itu, selain fakta kalau dia adalah Adik Naruto.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi kemudian dia memandang Sona dengan senyuman. "Dia Namikaze Naruko. Adikku yang sangat ku sayangi. Gadis yang sangat ceroboh, manja, cengeng dan penakut. Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya" ucap Naruto, pada nada suaranya terbesit kalau dia merasa senang.

Sona mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Dua tahun yang lalu, aku pergi meninggalkannya bersama orang tuaku keluar negeri. Tapi pesawat yang kami tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan dan setelah itu aku kehilangan ingatanku. Aku bahkan baru dapat mengingatnya beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi dia ... berubah. Dia bukan lagi Naruko yang aku kenal" ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah yang berubah sendu.

Mungkin semua hal yang di katakannya adalah bohong, karena bukan dia yang melalui hal itu. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menjalankan perannya sebagai 'Namikaze Naruto'. Tapi di bagian hatinya mengatakan kalau dialah yang telah melalui hal itu. Dia sekarang adalah Namikaze setelah kejadian 'itu', dia tidak perlu lagi berperan sebagai 'Namikaze Naruto'. Karena hidupnya sekarang ini adalah sebagai Namikaze Naruto, jadi Naruto tidak perlu lagi merasa bersalah untuk berperan, kecuali untuk berbohong.

"Kalau begitu, apa maksud dari perkataannya waktu itu?" tanya Sona. Naruto sedikit bingung. "Yang mana?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Yang seperti ini, 'Naru sangat mencintai Onii-chan' dan 'Onii-chan hanya milik Naru selamanya'. Kau berhubungan Incest dengan adikmu dulu?" tanya Sona menyelidik. "Aku tidak mungkin berhubungan seperti itu dengan adikku!" sahut Naruto cepat.

"Tapi dari perkataannya, sepertinya dia sangat terobsesi denganmu. Apa kau yakin? Siapa tahu, kau belum mengingat mengenai hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Sona lagi, kali ini terbesit rasa cemburu, sedikit. "Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak mungkin berhubungan seperti itu dengannya. Kenapa kau tidak percaya sih?" ucap Naruto mulai frustasi.

"Aku hanya memastikan" ucap Sona sambil memalingkan mukanya. "Sebenarnya apa alasanmu menanyakannya?" tanya Naruto. Dia menyadari ada yang aneh dari Sona saat menanyakan hubungannya dengan Naruko.

Sona terdiam, wajahnya kembali memerah. "Tidak ada yang penting, aku hanya ingin tahu" ucap Sona acuh, dasar Tsundere-Onna, ketahuan banget bohongnya. Naruto memandang Sona menyelidik, Naruto hanya dapat melihat pipi Sona yang merona, di karenakan Sona yang sedang membelakanginya.

Suasana menjadi hening, mereka kehabisan bahan pembicaraan.

 **'Drrtt' 'Drrtt'**

Ponsel Naruto yang berada di saku celananya bergetar, sebuah panggilan. Naruto mengambil Ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut, lalu mendekatkan Ponsel itu ketelinganya.

"Moshi-moshi" ucap Naruto. **{"Naruto! Kau dimana?"}** tanya sebuah suara di seberang sana. Dari suaranya, tidak salah lagi, ini si Rambut Merah Scarlet.

"Aku ada di sekolah. Memangnya kenapa?"

 **{"Apanya yang kenapa? Sekarang sudah hampir waktunya makan malam. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"}**

Naruto memeriksa Jam Tangannya. Benar juga, sekarang sudah malam. "Singkatnya, aku terluka karena pertarungan melawan seseorang dan Sona membawaku kesini. Akan aku ceri—"

 **{"Apa maksudmu kau dengan Sona? Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?!"}**

Langsung di potong sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan apa-apa itu, kenapa dia terdengar marah? "Kenapa kau terdengar marah? Memangny—"

 **{"Cepat katakan saja, Baka!"}**

Lagi-lagi di potong, memangnya kenapa dia bisa sampai marah seperti ini? "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Sona hanya merawat luka-ku. Kenapa kau marah?" tanya Naruto.

 **{"Lupakan saja. Cepatlah pulang dan pastikan kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi sampai kau terluka!"}**

"Ya, nanti akan kuceritakan" ucap Naruto pasrah. Erza memutuskan pembicaraan. Naruto menghela nafas dan memasukkan kembali Ponselnya kedalam saku.

"Maaf ya, Sona-chan? Aku harus pulang segera, aku tidak mau di hajar jika terlambat pulang" ucap Naruto setengah bercanda dan membalikkan badannya dan berniat berjalan menuju pintu.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Sona yang masih duduk di kasur dengan wajah menunduk. Naruto menunggu untuk kalimat Sona selanjutnya.

"Kudengar, Rias tinggal bersamamu. Apa itu benar?" tanya Sona pelan dan pipi yang merona, tapi tidak terlihat oleh Naruto. "Ya, dia memang tinggal denganku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia gadis yang keras kepala" ucap Naruto santai.

Rias memang tinggal bersamanya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Katanya untuk mempererat hubungan antar Tunangan. Hal itu sukses membuat Raynare dan Mittelt sedikit posesif pada dirinya. Erza tidak dapat membantah, lagipula Hinata'lah yang memperbolehkan Rias untuk tinggal. Sedangkan Kamito dan Akame tidak ikut campur dengan masalah itu.

"Ada apa, Sona-chan? Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Naruto. Rona pada pipi Sona semakin terlihat jelas. "Hm, apa ... apa aku boleh tinggal bersamamu juga?" ucap Sona gugup.

"Kenapa kau ingin tinggal bersamaku?" tanya Naruto. Sona kebingungan untuk menanggapinya seperti apa. Apa dia harus berkata: 'Karena aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Dan aku ... aku juga mencintaimu'

Itu terlalu memalukan. Pikir Sona. "Sebenarnya... aku kesepian harus tinggal sendiri. Kupikir, aku dapat menghilangkan rasa kesepian itu ...jika aku tinggal denganmu" akhirnya Sona menemukan alasan yang cukup logis dan tidak terlalu memalukan.

"Tentu saja boleh" ucap Naruto. Sona menoleh padanya dengan terkejut. "Benarkah?" tanya Sona tidak percaya.

"Kenapa tidak? Masih banyak kamar kosong di rumahku. Semakin ramai akan semakin bagus" ucap Naruto cepat, tanpa pikir panjang, bahkan tidak berpikir dampak yang akan terjadi nanti.

Naruto melihat jam tangannya sekilas. "Ayo kita pulang, sebentar lagi makan malam" ucap Naruto kepada Sona. Sona terperangah memandang Naruto, lebih tepatnya senyum yang Naruto tunjukkan padanya. Sona berdiri dan berlari kecil ke arah Naruto.

Saat Sona sudah dekat dengannya, Naruto berbalik dan berjalan lebih dulu untuk keluar ruang kesehatan ini. Sona menyamakan langkahnya dan berjalan di samping Naruto.

"Ano, Naruto-kun" panggil Sona. Naruto tanpa menghentikan jalannya, menoleh kepada Sona. "Kalau kau ingin cepat sampai di rumah, aku bisa menggunakan Lingkaran sihir teleportasi dan mengantarkan kita dengan ce—"

"Kita jalan kaki saja" ucapan Sona di potong oleh Naruto yang kini pandangannya kembali fokus kedepan. Sona memandang Naruto. "Tidak masalah bukan?" ucap Naruto sambil menoleh dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Sona menunduk dengan wajah yang kembali merona. Pulang bareng dengan Naruto-kun. Pikir Sona. Anggap aja kencan kecil.

Sepertinya mereka melupakan sesuatu. Ah iya, Sepeda Motor Naruto, bagaimana ya nasibnya?

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto dan Sona akhirnya sampai di kediaman Naruto. Naruto masuk kedalam rumah dengan Sona yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat melewati ruang tamu, Naruto berpapasan dengan Kamito.

"Ah, Naruto. Darimana saja kau? Jam segini baru pulang? Dan ... Kaichou? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kamito beruntut, pertanyaan terakhir di ucapkan saat dia melihat Sona yang berada di balik punggung Naruto. "Akan aku jelaskan nanti. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana yang lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka ada di dapur, sedang memasak" jawab Kamito. "Huh? Kenapa mereka yang memasak, dimana para Maid Gremory?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Rias-san menyuruh mereka kembali ke Underworld" ucap Kamito singkat. "Baiklah, terima kasih informasinya. Sona-chan, kau bisa memilih kamar mana saja yang kau inginkan. Dan juga ... ganti pakaianmu, apa kau ingin makan malam menggunakan seragam sekolah?"

"Tapi aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti" ucap Sona, dia memang tidak membawa apa-apa, pindah saja tanpa persiapan. "Tenang saja, Sona-chan. Pilihlah dulu kamarmu, dan di dalam Lemari dari kamar yang kau pilih, akan tersedia pakaian-pakaian yang cocok denganmu. Walaupun aku tidak mengerti kenapa itu bisa terjadi?" ucap Naruto berupa gumaman pada kalimat terakhir.

Sona mengangguk dan sedikit membungkuk pada Kamito lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai Tiga. "Ehem! Jadi, Sona-chan, heh?~" goda Kamito, dia sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi NaruSona. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto acuh.

"Aku cukup kagum denganmu, Naruto. Pertama, Raynare-san, Da-Tenshi. Kedua, Erza-san, Pemegang Ferros. Ketiga Hinata-san, pemegang Glamios. Keempat, Rias-san, Heiress Gremory. Kelima, Mittelt-chan, Da-Tenshi. Dan sekarang, Kaichou, Heiress Sitri. Kau sangat cocok sekali sebagai kandidat calon Harem King" ucap Kamito melanjutkan godaannya.

"Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa dengan Sona-chan. Dan lagipula, ...kenapa Mittelt-chan juga masuk hitungan? Dia adik angkatku" ucap Naruto menyangkal, tapi pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Siapa tahu kau juga mau? Jadi masukkan kedalam hitungan saja" ucap Kamito lagi. "Terserah kau saja. Aku mau kekamar" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan melewati Kamito.

"Jadi dengan siapa kau bertarung tadi?" ucap Kamito, dia melihat bekas tusukan pada bahu seragam Naruto. Naruto berhenti berjalan. "Adikku sendiri" ucap Naruto datar lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalannya.

Kamito juga berjalan menjauh. "Takdirmu sangat rumit, Naruto" gumam Kamito pelan di dalam perjalannya menuju Ruang Makan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang makan setelah mengganti pakaiannya. Dia melihat Hinata, Erza, Akame, Raynare, Rias dan Mittelt sedang menata peralatan-peralatan makan di meja makan. Kamito sudah duduk di salah satu kursi dengan tenang.

"Hinata-chan, apa masih ada porsi tambahan untuk satu orang?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang paling dekat dengannya. "Untuk siapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Maaf, apa aku terlambat?" Sona tiba-tiba datang dengan pakaian santai di belakang Naruto. "Kaichou? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Raynare yang pertama buka suara saat melihat seseorang di belakang Naruto.

Erza yang mendengar kata 'Kaichou' seketika menoleh kepada Sona. Tidak jauh beda dengan Rias dan Mittelt yang perhatiannya terfokus pada Naruto dan Sona. Akame dan Kamito sama sekali tidak ikut campur dan duduk dengan tenang beserta satu porsi makan malam di depan mereka. Dasar tidak tau situasi -_-

"Mulai sekarang Sona-chan akan tinggal di sini. Tidak masalah bukan?" tanya Naruto polos. Raynare, Mittelt, Rias dan Erza yang mendengar suffiks '-chan' pada nama Sona merasa sedikit cemburu. Sedangkan Hinata menghela nafas pasrah.

"Akan segera aku siapkan" ucap Hinata lalu berjalan kembali kedapur untuk mengambil porsi makan malam untuk Sona. "Hey, kenapa kalian hanya diam saja?" tanya Naruto. Dari tadi, keempat gadis yang ia tanya, tidak ada yang membuka suara.

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak mau peduli" ucap Erza acuh lalu duduk di kursinya. "Naruto-kun, kau harus menjelaskan hal ini nanti?" ucap Raynare.

"Nii-chan, jelaskan ini secepatnya, atau Nee-chan akan mengamuk karena cemburu" ucap Mittelt serius. Mittelt sukses mendapatkan jeweran di telinga kanannya oleh Raynare. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan, Mittelt-chan" ucap Raynare kesal dan malu.

"Nee-chan, aku hanya bercanda. Hentikan Nee-chan, ini menyakitkan, Ittaii~" Mittelt meringis di sela-sela aksi penjeweran Raynare. Naruto dan Sona sweetdrop di tempat. Raynare berhenti menjewer dan menarik Mittelt untuk duduk di kursinya, setelah itu baru Raynare duduk.

Naruto dan Sona memandang kepada Rias yang belum memberikan komentar. Rias tersenyum. "Lumayan, kau sudah berani membuat gerakan. Tapi bisakah kau menang melawanku?" Rias terlalu meremehkannya, dan bagi Sona, ini adalah tantangan untuk perang. Rias duduk di kursinya dengan tenang seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Maaf menunggu, Kaichou" ucap Hinata yang telah kembali dari dapur dan menaruh satu porsi makan malam untuk Sona di atas meja. Hinata tersenyum memandang Sona dan duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto dan di balas dengan senyuman oleh Hinata. Naruto duduk di kursinya yang berjarak satu kursi dari Hinata. Naruto memandang Sona yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Naruto.

Sona berjalan dan duduk di kursi kosong yang berada di samping Naruto, sedikit bingung, kenapa tidak ada yang ingin duduk di samping Naruto. Tapi Sona tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya. Dia duduk di antara Naruto dan Hinata.

Yang lain sudah mulai makan, tapi dia belum memulainya. Hinata menyadari kalau Sona masih belum menyentuh makannya. "Ada apa, Kaichou? Apa kau tidak suka? Atau jangan-jangan kau berpikir aku telah memasukkan racun kedalam makanan itu?" tanya Hinata beruntun.

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Hmm, ... Itadakimasu" ucap Sona pelan lalu memulai menyuap makanannya. Sona terdiam setelah suapan pertamanya. "Bagaimana, apa kau suka?" tanya Hinata.

"Enak. Sangat enak, Hinata-san" ucap Sona dengan wajah menghadap Hinata. "Syukurlah kau suka. Dan juga, ... hilangkan suffiks -san pada namaku. Kau mengerti, Sona-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh? Tadi kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Sona terkejut. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Hinata balik dengan senyum manisnya. Sona mengukir senyum tipis pada wajahnya. "Tentu saja tidak, Hinata-chan"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya mereka semua selesai makan. "Ha~ah, sangat enak seperti biasanya, Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto senang Hinata tersenyum puas. "Senang mendengarnya darimu" ucap Hinata.

"Mouu, Nii-chan! Yang membuat ini bukan hanya, Hina-nee. Kami juga ikut membantu" protes Mittelt yang berada di seberang meja. "Maaf, maaf. Terima kasih atas makanannya, minna" ucap Naruto pada mereka yang telah memasak dan menyiapkannya (Raynare, Mittelt, Erza, Hinata, Rias dan Akame)

Mereka yang di maksud tersenyum. "Oh iya, Naruto. Bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kau dapat bertarung dengan adikmu, Namikaze Naruko?" Kamito melancarkan pertanyaan yang membuat semua orang terkejut, kecuali Sona.

"Tunggu sebentar, jadi yang kau maksud di telpon tadi, Adikmu?" tanya Erza serius dan menatap Naruto tajam. "Naruko-chan? Bagaimana bisa kau bertarung dengannya?" tanya Hinata. "Jadi Nii-chan punya adik kandung?" tanya Mittelt.

"Bisa kalian bertanya satu persatu. Dan juga ... bagaimana kau bisa tau nama adikku?" Naruto menatap Kamito tajam, meminta penjelasan.

Kamito menunjuk Akame yang ada di sampingnya. Akame menegak minumannya dan memandang Naruto dengan senyum. "Sebelum kami pergi kekota ini, kami sudah mengetahui banyak hal mengenaimu dan Erza-chan. Jangan meremehkan seorang Hacker dan mantan Mata-mata sepertiku. Bagiku, mencari sesuatu seperti itu sangat mudah" ucap Akame sombong.

"Yah~, begitulah" ucap Kamito. Naruto lupa profesi Akame yang dulu adalah Mata-mata. "Jadi bisa kau jelaskan sekarang. Dan satu pertanyaan tambahan, siapa yang ada di dalamnya?" tanya Kamito serius.

Naruto jelas mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud Kamito, begitu juga Akame, tapi yang lainnya masih belum mengerti. "Helios" jawab Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit, mereka mulai paham jalan pembicaraan ini.

"Kalian sama-sama Helios dan kalian kakak beradik. Pastinya akan sulit untukmu bertarung dengannya" ucap Akame. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi, bagaimana kalian bertemu dan bertarung?" tanya Erza.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan mulai menceritakan semua hal yang di laluinya, kecuali pengklaiman Naruko padanya. Naruto teringat dengan sesuatu, Naruto memandang Sona. "Yang aku ingat sebelum pingsan adalah kau muncul entah dari mana dan berdiri di depanku. Bukannya area itu sudah di beri Kekkai, bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Naruto.

Berkat penuturan Naruto, kini semua mata memandang Sona. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak sengaja melihatmu saat bertemu dengan Naruko ...,aku hanya kebetulan berada di sana, bukan berarti aku mengikutimu atau apa" Sona dengan cepat menambahkan. Bisa-bisa mereka yang mendengar berpendapat kalau dia adalah Stalker.

Mereka semua masih mendengarkan. "Karena penasaran, aku memutuskan untuk mengawasimu dari dalam hutan. Sampai aku menyadari, area itu sudah di kelilingi oleh Kekkai yang kuat. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain tetap berada di sana dan mengawasimu. Saat aku melihat Naruko-san akan melakukan sesuatu kepadamu, saat itulah aku keluar. Jangan beranggapan kalau aku sok pahlawan! Aku juga takut saat melakukan itu" jelas Sona panjang lebar.

"Kemungkinan kau menang bertarung melawan Phantom-Helios adalah 0,005%. Jadi bagaimana kau bisa selamat?" tanya Akame. Naruto juga sebenarnya ingin bertanya, tapi keduluan Akame. "Aku sama sekali tidak bertarung dengannya. Seseorang berambut Hitam muncul tiba-tiba dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruko. Naruko terlihat kesal, tapi kemudian mereka berdua menghilang dalam pusaran Angin" Sona merahasiakan mengenai apa yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan Naruko saat itu dan juga mengenai pesan Naruko untuk Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, itu artinya seseorang berambut Hitam itu adalah pemegang Dragon-Phantom yang lain?" ucap Erza mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Aku juga berpikiran sama denganmu. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah ... hal apa yang terjadi, sehingga mereka membatalkan niatnya mengambil Naruto padahal mereka berada situasi yang sangat menguntungkan untuk melakukannya?" ucap Kamito.

Mereka semua memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi, tapi sama sekali tidak ada alasan yang logis. Mereka tidak mungkin takut, mereka tidak mungkin mendapatkan masalah di markas, mereka tidak mungkin berubah pikiran secepat itu.

"Oh, aku ada satu pertanyaan" semua pasang mata memandang kepada Erza. "Kenapa Dragon-Phantom memilih Naruko? Maksudku, apakah mereka sengaja memilih seseorang memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu dari kita?" tanya Erza.

"Dragon-Phantom tidak bisa merasuki sembarang orang" ucap Kamito serius. Kini arah pandangan tertuju pada Kamito. "Mereka hanya bisa merasuki orang yang merasakan keputus-asaan yang mendalam dan tekanan beban mental yang sangat berat" lanjut Akame.

"itu artinya ..." kini arah pandangan kembali beralih pada Hinata yang menggantungkan ucapannya sambil memandang Naruto. "... satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Naruko merasakannya adalah ... kehilangan Naruto" lanjut Hinata.

Suasana seketika menjadi hening. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam, tangannya terkepal di bawah meja, menahan sebuah perasaan yang mengganggu hatinya saat mendengar perkataan Hinata

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku permisi" ucap Naruto datar dan berjalan menjauh. Mereka memandang punggung Naruto yang menjauh dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan, antara kasihan, menyesal dan sedih. Mereka tau, Naruto pasti merasa tertekan dengan kenyataan bahwa dialah yang menjadi penyebab Naruko berubah menjadi seperti sekarang.

Rias, Sona, Mittelt, dan Raynare berniat untuk mengejar Naruto. "Sebaiknya kalian tidak mengejarnya. Berikan dia sedikit waktu untuk berpikir" tapi niat mereka di hentikan oleh ucapan Erza.

Saat mereka memandang ke arah Naruto, mereka tidak melihat siapa-siapa lagi. "Aku tau bagaimana perasaan kalian, tapi biarkan Naruto menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri" Hinata melanjutkan.

Mereka tertunduk, suasana menjadi agak berbeda untuk sekarang setelah hal tadi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di atap rumah, Naruto sedang duduk di genteng rumahnya sambil menatap ribuan cahaya yang menjadi perhiasan langit malam. Di dalam ingatan 'Namikaze Naruto', dia dan Naruko sering sekali melihat bintang bersama saat salah satu dari mereka mengalami suatu masalah.

Naruto memikirkan perkataan Hinata tadi. **'Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Naruko merasakannya adalah kehilangan Naruto'**

Secara tidak langsung, ini adalah kesalahannya. Semua ini berawal mungkin berawal dari 'Namikaze Naruto', tapi sekarang ini, yang menjadi Namikaze Naruto adalah dirinya. Jadi secara tidak langsung dia juga yang bertanggung jawab mengenai masalah yang membuat Naruko menjadi seperti itu.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan kesini" ucap sebuah suara di belakang Naruto. Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kamito yang berjalan dengan santai lalu duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto datar dan kembali menatap Bintang.

"Jika mempunyai suatu masalah, aku dan Onee-chan selalu menatap bintang bersama. Terasa sangat tenang dan seakan masalah yang kita alami terbang menuju langit dan bersatu dengan bintang" bukannya menjawab, malah curhat. Tapi Naruto setuju dengan Kamito, saat dirinya menatap bintang, memang terasa seperti itu.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" tanya Naruto, matanya masih fokus pada Bintang. "Tentu, silahkan" ucap Kamito santai.

"Kau kehilangan siapa sehingga membuat Lexsos 'bangkit'?" tanya Naruto. Kamito sangat mengerti dengan maksud Naruto. Dia menghela nafas dan memandang langit. "Namanya Restia, dia adalah sosok kakak bagiku" Kamito memulai sesi cerita masa lalunya.

"Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat aku di kirim kepanti asuhan di Kyoto saat berumur 10 tahun. Aku di kirim kepanti asuhan karena tidak memiliki satupun keluarga setelah Ayahku, membunuh Ibuku dan kemudian dia bunuh diri. Aku tidak terlalu tau mengenai alasannya membunuh ibu, tapi beberapa hari sebelum pembunuhan, dia sering sekali bertengkar dengan Ibu.

Kehidupanku di panti asuhan berjalan dengan sangat nyaman. Bersama Restia, kami bagaikan saudara kandung yang tidak dapat di pisahkan" ucap Kamito, pikirannya menerawang jauh kemasa lalu.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, waktu itu tengah malam, dia pergi kehutan dengan mengendap-endap sambil membawa sebuah koper. Aku menyadari ada yang di sembunyikannya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya diam-diam.

Dia pergi kesebuah gereja yang terbengkalai di tengah hutan. Disanalah, pertama kalinya aku mengetahui ekstensi supranatural"

 **—Flashback : Kamito PoV—**

Aku mengikutinya sampai dia masuk kedalam gereja. Aku melihat dua orang menghadang Restia dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi Restia mengatakan sesuatu pada mereka dan setelah mereka terdiam saat Restia mengeluarkan sepasang sayap di punggungnya. Sayap Hitam milik Da-Tenshi adalah hal yang pertama kulihat dalam dunia Supranatural, sayap miliknya.

Restia masuk kedalam dan dan kedua orang itu kembali menjaga pintu masuk. Dapat di pastikan aku akan di bunuh segera, setelah mereka melihatku. Tapi aku sangat penasaran dengan yang di lakukan Restia sekarang.

Aku mengendap-endap ke sisi lain gereja yang sama sekali tidak di jaga. Aku mendekat ke arah Jendela dan melihat yang terjadi di dalam.

Restia beserta beberapa orang berpakaian Hitam sedang berbincang-bincang, sayangnya aku tidak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan jelas. Restia membuka koper miliknya. Sesuatu yang berada di dalam koper itu berbentuk seperti bola yang bercahaya kehitaman.

Aku mendengar satu hal dengan sangat jelas, saat Restia berkata dengan keras sambil menyodorkan Koper itu kepada laki-laki berjubah hitam di depannya. "Sesuai perjanjian, aku tidak akan memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan hal seperti ini. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menggangu Kamito-kun dan jangan pernah lagi menggunakanku untuk kegiatan kotor seperti ini!"

Restia terlihat sangat marah. Waktu itu aku mengerti alasan Restia bersikap aneh selama beberapa hari yang lalu.

Laki-laki di depannya tersenyum tipis dan dengan sangat cepat mencengkram leher Restia dan mengangkatnya sehingga Restia tergantung di udara. Aku tidak dapat membiarkan hal ini terjadi, dan untungnya ada sebuah lubang pada tembok gereja di dekatku.

Aku masuk lewat lubang itu dan berjalan mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan. Aku dapat melihat mereka semua dengan jelas dari balik salah satu kursi panjang tempatku bersembunyi.

"Tentu saja, Ojou-chan. Kau tidak akan berhubungan dengan hal seperti ini ..." laki-laki yang mencengkram leher Restia menyeringai saat mengatakannya. Aku merasakan dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Restia. "...Karena kau akan segera mati" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah Pistol dari jubahnya dan menodongkannya pada kepala Restia menggunakan tangannya yang bebas.

Restia terlihat kesulitan bernafas dan sekarang dia berada dalam bahaya. Aku mencari di sekitarku, sesuatu yang dapat membantuku untuk menyelamatkannya. Sebuah jeruji besi berujung tajam berada di sampingku.

"Selamat tinggal, Ojou-chan~" ucapnya lalu bersiap menarik pelatuk senjatanya. Aku dengan mengambil jeruji besi itu dan berdiri lalu melemparkannya.

 **'Craasshh!'**

"AARRRGGG!" teriakan kesakitan mengalun lembut dari mulut orang itu. "Uhuk ..uhuk!" Restia terjatuh dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa untuk kembali mengisi paru-parunya. Lemparanku tepat mengenai siku orang tersebut dan menembusnya.

Orang itu beserta beberapa orang lainnya memandang ke arahku dan mengeluarkan masing-masing sebuah senjata padaku. "Bocah sialan. BUNUH DIA!" perintah orang itu kepada anak buahnya dan suara tembakan mulai terdengar.

Aku tentu saja kalah persenjataan, dan tidak memilik pilihan lain selain bersembunyi dan meringkuk. Aku bisa saja pergi, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Restia di sini, tidak selama mereka masih hidup.

Waktu itu, aku merasakan dan mendengar sesuatu dari luar. Terdengar seperti suara semak-semak yang bergesekkan, tapi kenapa terdengar banyak sekali? Seakan ada seseorang yang berada di luar dan sedang menuju kemari.

Aku berpikir bahwa akan berbahaya jika aku terus berada di sini, di antara dinding dan kursi di belakangku. Aku berdiri dan berlari, mengambil resiko untuk selamat dari tembakan peluru. Baru empat langkah aku berlari, dinding di belakangku telah hancur, dirobohkan oleh sesuatu yang besar.

Aku sempat terpelanting, tapi masih tetap selamat. Tembakan berhenti, dan sasarannya di ubah kepada sosok yang merobohkan dinding gereja itu. Beberapa sosok yang terlihat seperti manusia, tapi di kepala mereka terdapat telinga seperti hewan; Rubah, Kucing, Anjing dan Harimau. Yang berdiri paling depan adalah sosok yang memiliki badan besar berotot dan memiliki telinga Harimau, sepertinya dia yang menghancurkan dinding tadi.

"Y-Youkai!" teriak orang yang tadi kulempar dengan jeruji besi, suaranya terdengar bergetar karena ketakutan. "Tembak! Tembak semua!" perintah orang itu dengan cepat sedangkan dirinya berlari menuju pintu untuk melarikan diri, sementara anak buahnya mulai menembaki empat sosok Youkai.

Aku waktu itu tidak terlalu mengerti dengan maksud mereka dengan Youkai, yang kutahu hanyalah bahwa Youkai adalah Siluman atau sejenis Hantu, baru pertama kali aku melihatnya secara langsung.

Restia berlari ke arahku dan menarik tanganku lalu menariknya agar mengikuti langkahnya, aku sadar, jika berdiam disana, kemungkinan selamat hanya sebesar debu. Restia menarikku menuju hutan sambil tangannya menenteng koper yang ingin dia serahkan pada orang-orang tadi.

Saat aku menoleh kebelakang, aku melihat seseorang mengejarku, bukan Youkai. Dia bersenjata dan membidikkan senjatanya pada kami. Tapi sebelum dia menarik pelatuknya, kepalanya sudah lebih dulu terpisah dari tubuhnya dan menggelinding di tanah.

Sosok Youkai Rubah berlari dengan empat kaki mengejar kami dengan kecepatan yang sulit di katakan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Rubah itu sudah ada di depan kami dan mencakarkan cakar tajamnya pada Restia, mungkin juga aku.

Restia menarik tanganku dan dia mengeluarkan sayap lalu terbang sehingga cakaran itu tidak mengenai siapa-siapa. Rubah itu tidak menyerah, dia meloncat dan kembali melakukan cakaran.

Restia mengangkat kopernya dan menjadikannya sebagai tameng. Ternyata cakaran itu masih dapat di hindari dengan menggunakan koper sebagai tameng. Koper itu terbelah di depan rubah itu dan ledakan asap terjadi.

Aku mengerti, koper jebakan sebagai pengalih perhatian. Kami mendarat di tanah dan kembali berlari. Kami bersembunyi di balik pohon besar dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan. "Kenapa kau ada disini, Kamito-kun?!" tanya Restia marah.

"Sebenarnya kau ini apa?" tanyaku balik waktu itu. Restia tidak menjawab dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Aku tidak punya waktu menjelaskannya. Tahanlah sedikit" aku sedikit bingung dengan maksudnya menyuruhku menahan, menahan apa?

Restia tiba-tiba merobek baju bagian dadaku sehingga dadaku terekspos. Aku menjadi semakin bingung. Restia mengeluarkan Bola Hitam yang seharusnya berada di koper dari sakunya. Dan dengan cepat menghujamkan bola itu ke dadaku.

"Aaarrggg!" itu sangat sakit. Bola itu hilang, masuk kedalam tubuhku. "Apapun yang terjadi, kekuatan itu tidak boleh jatuh ketangan yang salah" ucap Restia serius, bahkan aku belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari rasa sakit.

"Aku akan mengulur waktu, kau harus segera pergi menyelamatkan diri" ucap Restia lalu mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju tempat kumpulan asap yang di gunakan sebagai pengalihan tadi.

"PERGI SEKARANG, KAMITO!" teriak Restia dan masuk kedalam kabut dengan sebuah Light Spear di tangannya. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tubuhku seakan bergerak sendiri untuk menjauh dari sini, walau hatiku bersikeras untuk membantu Restia.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku terus berlari dan berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan. Sampai akhirnya aku terjatuh karena kaget, Youkai Kucing sudah berada di depanku. Tidak lama kemudian, Youkai yang lainnya mulai datang dan menjebakku dari segala arah.

Youkai Rubah berada dalam bentuk Manusianya sambil tangannya menggendong Restia yang sedang pingsan seperti karung beras di bahunya. "Kekuatan itu ada padamu, jadi kami tidak membutuhkan gadis ini lagi" Youkai itu memegang kerah baju Restia dan menentengnya di depan tubuhnya. Youkai itu menyiapkan tangannya yang lain, dengan kuku tajam yang dapat mengoyak kulit dia arahkan pada punggung Restia.

Restia sedikit membuka matanya dan memandang sendu kepadaku. "Kami ...to?" ucapnya terbata, antara sadar dan tidak sadar. "Hentikan!" teriakku, tapi sudah terlambat.

 **'Craasshh!'**

Kuku tajam itu menembus tubuhnya dan melubangi perutnya. Mata Restia yang awalnya terbuka sedikit, kini membelalak kaget dan mulut terbuka yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Dengan sembarangan, Youkai itu melemparkan tubuh Restia sampai menabrak pohon. Aku memandang tubuh Restia yang terkulai lemas seperti sudah kehilangan nyawa. Sudut bibir Restia mengalir darah dan pandangannya mulai mengosong.

"Serahkan kekuatan itu atau kau akan—" "RESTIAAAA!"

Lexsos bangkit. Kejadiannya berlalu dengan sangat cepat, semua Youkai itu, aku membunuh mereka semua.

Aku berlutut di samping tubuh Restia. "Onee-chan! Kau masih hidup? Kumohon jawab aku, Onee-chan!" ucapku menahan rasa sakit hati yang terasa menghancurkanku dari dalam. Air mata mulai keluar dan menetes membasahi wajah Restia.

"Ka ...mi ...to" seketika aku berhenti menangis dan memandang wajahnya. "Onee-chan, bertahanlah! Aku akan membawa Onee-chan kerumah sakit. Aku aka—" Aku menghentikan ucapanku saat kurasakan tangan Restia yang mulai mendingin mengelus pipiku.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Restia lirih. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang ada di pipiku "Apa yang kau katakan? Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu kerumah sa—"

"Kamito, berjanjilah padaku. ... kau akan menjaga kekuatan itu dan ... menggunakannya untuk kebaikan dunia ini" ucap Restia dengan nada yang semakin lirih. Restia terbatuk darah, dan pandangannya mulai mengosong. "Nee-chan!"

Restia walaupun berada di ambang kematian, dia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Terus..lah.. hid..up.. unt..uk..ku" ucapan yang sangat tidak ingin kudengar, kini di katakan olehnya. "Tidak, Onee-chan! Kau akan hidup, dan terus hidup bersamaku. Aku hanya perlu mem—" Lagi-lagi aku harus menghentikan ucapanku saat jari telunjuknya berada di bibirku.

Senyum yang sangat di paksakan terulas di wajahnya. Badannya mulai bercahaya keemasan dan perlahan menghilang. "Ai..she..teru.., Baka ...Otou..to" setelah mengucapkan itu, dia ...,lenyap.

Aku menangis sampai aku tidak yakin berapa banyak air mata yang telah aku keluarkan. Aku kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga bagiku dan mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

 **—End of Flashback : Normal PoV—**

Kamito terkekeh saat menceritakan hal terakhir itu. Bukan kekehan senang, tapi terasa seperti dia sedang menertawakan takdir kejam yang menyelimutinya. "Aku adik yang sangat payah. Seharusnya aku yang melindunginya. Tapi malah dia yang mengorbankan nyawanya untukku" ucap Kamito.

Naruto menangkap sesuatu yang agak ganjil dari cerita Kamito. Tapi hal itu bisa di pikirkan nanti. "Kau tidak payah. Aku yakin, kakakmu pasti tidak beranggapan seperti itu, dia berkorban untukmu, agar kau, orang yang berharga baginya dapat tetap Hidup, meskipun harus kehilangan nyawa" ucap Naruto menanggapi gumaman penyesalan Kamito.

"Restia selalu melakukan yang terbaik yang dia bisa untukku, tapi aku ... bahkan di saat itu, aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuknya dan hanya terdiam saat dirinya lenyap. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak payah? Bahkan lebih buruk lagi, aku seperti sampah!" sanggah Kamito tegas.

Naruto menatap Kamito dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. "Kau sudah melakukan sesuatu untuknya" ucap Naruto. Kamito langsung memandang Naruto bingung dan terkejut. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan memandang Bintang.

"Kau sudah melakukan permintaan terakhirnya, sampai saat ini, kau sudah hidup untuknya. Itu sudah membuktikan bahwa kau bukan orang yang payah ataupun sampah" ucap Naruto. Kamito mengusap sudut matanya yang sedikit mengeluarkan air mata ketika mengenang masa lalu menyedihkannya.

Kamito tersenyum dan memandang langit. "Kau ada benarnya juga, Naruto" ucap Kamito. Mereka terdiam beberapa lama, sampai akhirnya Naruto membuka suara. "Jadi, ...kekuatan apa yang di berikan kakakmu padamu malam itu?" tanya Naruto seraya menoleh pada Kamito.

"Kekuatan itu?" gumam Kamito sambil menunduk dan memegang dada kirinya. Naruto menunggu dengan bingung. "Kekuatan yang sangat kelam. Kegelapan yang berasal dari luar Dunia ini" ucap Kamito.

"Kekuatan Kegelapan? Apa tidak masalah denganmu yang memiliki Kekuatan Cahaya?" tanya Naruto bingung. Kamito mengangkat tangan kirinya kedepan. Dari telapak tangan Kamito berpendar aura gelap yang redup. "Terasa cukup menyakitkan saat mencoba menggunakannya, seakan kekuatan ini mengambil sedikit demi sedikit kehidupan pemiliknya" pendar aura gelap itu seketika lenyap dan Kamito memandang telapak tangannya.

"Tapi bagaimanapun, ...kekuatan ini adalah peninggalan Restia. Aku akan menjaganya dan kalau bisa, ...menggunakannya untuk mengabulkan salah satu keinginan Restia, menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk kebaikan Dunia" ucap Kamito dengan senyum yakin di wajahnya. Kamito berniat menguasai kekuatan kegelapan itu agar dapat berdiri di dua sisi yang bertentangan; antara kegelapan dan cahaya, unsur yang tidak mungkin bersatu tapi selalu berdampingan

Naruto ikut tersenyum melihat keyakinan Kamito. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa" ucap Naruto. "Terima kasih Naruto. Dan bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Cara seperti apa yang akan kau gunakan untuk membuktikan kalau kau bukan seorang kakak yang payah?" tanya Kamito balik, memutar jalan pembicaraan.

Naruto tersenyum misterius. "Aku tidak mempunyai rencana satupun untuk membuktikan kalau aku kakak yang baik. Tapi aku memiliki cara untuk membuktikan kalau aku kakak yang dapat di andalkan" ucap Naruto.

"Senang melihatmu kembali menjadi dirimu sendiri" ucap Kamito, lalu dia berdiri. "Ayo kita kembali, mereka semua telah menunggu Naruto yang biasanya kembali" lanjut Kamito lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk kedalam rumah.

Naruto berdiri dan mengikuti Kamito. 'Naruko, aku akan mengambilmu kembali'

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gomenasai Minna-san! Karena keterlambatan saya yang sangat parah ini. Saya sudah mengusahakan sebisa saya, tapi saya sedang sakit parah. Penyakit yang paling mematikan di dunia, dapat membuat seseorang yang sehat tidak dapat bergerak, yaitu 'MALAS' #Dihajar Reader.

Hehe, sebenarnya itu hanya satu alasan, masih banyak alasan saya yang lainnya yang lebih masuk akal dan dapat di terima. Tapi tidak perlu saya beritahukan, Sorry, alasannya sangat Private.

Lupakan masalah alasan, saya akan fokus pada balasan Review dulu.

 **levi :** Sorry, tapi sudah terlalu telah untuk protes. Maaf ya? ^_^

 **Zzz :** Hmm? Mungkin saja, tapi nanti saat pertarungan akan di mulai atau pada saat-saat terakhir. Thanks untuk Reviewnya ^_^

 **asd** : Entah harus jawab seperti apa. '-') Thanks untuk Reviewnya ^_^

 **Nameax :** Sudah terjawab dari beberapa Chapter yang lalu. Thanks untuk Reviewnya ^_^

 **anjing :** Benar-benar fenomenal! Ada Anjing bisa Review :V

 **Ren Ashbel :** Sure, why not? Hmm, pair tambahan ya? Lihat kedepannya aja dulu, oke? Thanks untuk Reviewnya ^_^

 **fox-kun :** Kalaupun saya bisa buatnya, mas. Yah~ ini sudah lanjut. Thanks untuk Reviewnya ^_^

 **Pyupyu** **:** Wow, fans fanatik :v Jawaban untukmu adalah 'mungkin' jangan terlalu berharap banyak. Btw, Hati-hati jatuh mas/neng :v Thanks untuk Reviewnya ^_^

Yosh sudah selesai. Hmm, ada yang berpikir kalau ini akan jadi Fict Incest? Karena saya adalah Incest Lover (Saya bukan Incest loh), mungkin kalian ada benarnya juga :v

Dan sangat di harapkan pada yang anti dengan Incest segera menjauh dari Fict ini. Saya tidak mau tanggung jawab kalau kalian jadi Incest :v (Naruto :Memang ada hubungannya ya? -_-!)

Untuk yang minta Pairnya di tambah, jangan banyak berharap pada saya oke? Fict ini sudah hampir 'The End' jadi nanggung kalau nambahinnya.

Dalam segi Cerita, saya yakin kalau saya menjadi lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Hmm, ternyata penyakit malas hanya membuat kita 'menumpul'. Ingat guys, jangan pernah malas dalam hidup #Sok bijak

Jika ada pertanyaan, silahkan tanyakan. Saya selalu membuka baju sa— #PLAK. Bercanda-bercanda, hehe. Maksud saya, saya selalu membuka kotak Review dan PM saya bagi yang membutuhkan pertolongan P3K #PLAK (Reader : Jangan kebanyakan ngaco)

Saya yakin kesalahan pasti terdapat di fict ini, jadi saya minta koreksiannya, Minna-san. Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya, saya Ryuukira Sekai pamit undur diri, salam Fanfiction ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ryuukira Sekai, Log Out. Harasho~ ^_^**


	11. This Is Just The Beginning

**The Dragon Element**

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto X High School DxD**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Dan beberapa Anime yang terkait : Bukan milik saya**

 **The Dragon Element © Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance{Maybe}, Mystery{Maybe}**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto.N x Harem {Raynare, Erza.S, Hinata.H, Rias.G dan Sona.S (masih ada kemungkinan bertambah)} dan Kamito.K x Akame.A**

 **Warning : Author Newbie, Typo Bertebaran, Jurus dan Kekuatan Buatan Sendiri, No-Lemon, Super OOC, AU, OC dari Anime lain, Little bit Yuri dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Summary :**

Para pemegang Dragon Element sudah mulai terkumpul, tapi Bersamaan dengan itu, Makhluk kegelapan telah bangkit. Pertempuran tidak dapat di hindari lagi. Karena bagaimana pun, ini adalah Takdir mereka. Takdir dari Pemegang Dragon Element {Bad Summary}.

" **Remember '** **Don't Like, Don't Read'!** **"**

(Tidak suka tapi masih tetap baca dan kemudian memberikan protesan atau Flame, kau kalah dengan seekor Monyet)

 **.:::STORY START:::.**

 **Chapter 11 :** **This Is Just The** **Beginning**

 **—Pertemuan Tiga Fraksi—**

Naruto, Erza, Hinata, Kamito dan Akame berdiri di atap sekolah . Pertemuan akan di adakan beberapa menit lagi, dan mereka hanya sedang menunggu. Kamito dan Akame datang atas undangan dari Naruto, sedangkan Erza dan Hinata sudah dari dulu ada di daftar tamu.

Area Kouh Academy dijaga dengan sangat ketat. Kekkai berlapis yang sangat kuat dari masing-masing Fraksi di gunakan untuk mensukseskan pertemuan ini.

Naruto memandang jam tangannya, lalu memandang kepada yang lainnya. "Sudah waktunya pertemuan di mulai" ucap Erza. Mereka berdiri dan menghadap Naruto. "Jika pertemuan ini sukses, kemungkinan kita mengalahkan Phantom akan semakin besar dengan adanya bantuan dari Tiga Fraksi akhirat" ucap Naruto. Mereka mengangguk setuju.

Yah~ memang benar, pertemuan ini untuk membahas perdamaian dan pembentukan Aliansi agar tidak ada lagi perseteruan antar Fraksi. Tapi tidak dengan perdamaian Dunia, masih ada satu masalah utama, yaitu Phantom. Dan dengan bergabungnya Fraksi dalam sebuah Aliansi, kemungkinan menang jika mereka berperang dengan Phantom akan lebih besar, itulah pikiran mereka.

"Aku dan Hinata-chan akan berjaga di luar. Kami serahkan masalah ini pada kalian" ucap Akame yang berdiri di samping Hinata. "Kurasa berjaga akan sia-sia saja. Kita sudah di lindungi oleh Kekkai berlapis. Ancaman dari luar tidak akan mempan, dan juga, pasukan dari tiga Fraksi juga telah berjaga di sekeliling Kekkai" ucap Erza mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi itu hanya untuk Ancaman Supranatural" ucap Kamito. "Dari kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, kita melihat sendiri. Phantom adalah makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan Anti-Supranatural dan yang dapat melawannya hanya kita berlima. Kemungkinan penyerangan dari Phantom masih ada, jadi kita tidak boleh lengah" lanjut Hinata.

Erza memandang Hinata dengan pandangan aneh. "Rasanya aneh, orang yang paling bodoh dari kita berlima dapat menyimpulkan hal seperti itu" sebuah sindiran yang cukup menyakitkan. "Apa maksudmu, Erza-chan~" Hinata tersenyum dan memunculkan puluhan anak panah Es di belakangnya dengan Erza sebagai sasaran. Erza merinding ngeri, dia lupa seberapa menakutkannya Hinata jika marah.

Naruto, Akame dan Kamito sweetdrop melihatnya. "Terserah pada kalian, aku akan pergi duluan" ucap Naruto cuek dan meninggalkan atap sekolah dengan Kamito. "Hmmm, aku juga harus pergi" ucap Erza cepat dan menghilang di balik pintu. Berlama-lama di sana, pertempuran akan terjadi.

"Kalian terlihat seperti Saudari" ucap Akame. Hinata memandang Akame. "Kau kenapa, Akame-chan?" Hinata melihat perasaan rindu dari tatapan Akame.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya mengingat masa laluku dengan adik kembarku" ucap Akame lalu berbalik dan duduk berjuntai dengan tatapan yang sulit di jelaskan.

Hinata duduk di samping Akame. "Ne, Akame-chan. Bukankah dulu aku sudah pernah menceritakan mengenai alasan Glamios bangkit? Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau yang menceritakan alasan Infernos bangkit?" tanya Hinata, mencoba memulai pembicaraan yang mungkin dapat mengalihkan Akame dari perasaan yang membebaninya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu" ucap Akame sambil memandang langit yang di tutupi Kekkai. "Dua tahun yang lalu, ..."

Akame pun memulai sesi ceritanya, sedangkan Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama. Kita beralih pada pertemuan Empat Fraksi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dari perwakilan Fraksi Tenshi ada Michael yang di kawal oleh Xenovia dan Irina. Fraksi Da-Tenshi di wakili oleh Da-Tenshi Mesum, Azazel yang di kawal oleh sang Hakuryuukou. Sedangkan Di Fraksi Akuma di wakili oleh Maou Lucifer dan Leviatan, mereka berdua di kawal oleh beberapa Peerage Gremory beserta Peerage Sitri, Fraksi Ningen di wakili oleh pemegang Helios, Lexsos dan Ferros.

Pembahasan untuk membuat Aliansi antar Fraksi dan takdir dari Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou sudah di bahas dan berjalan dengan cukup lancar, lupakan masalah si maniak bertarung yang menantang salah satu perwakilan Fraksi untuk bertarung dengannya. Dan juga Maou Childish yang selalu mencoba memeluk Naruto setiap ada kesempatan.

Sekarang sampai pada masalah yang utama, tentang kemunculan ekstensi baru di Dunia ini. Naruto berdiri dan memulai menjelaskan mengenai makhluk yang di sebut Phantom. Tapi saat baru sedikit menjelaskan, Naruto terdiam dan matanya memicing waspada.

"Erza. Kamito. Segera laku—" "Tidak perlu di katakan!" ucapan Naruto di potong oleh Erza dengan tegas. Dengan sangat cepat Kamito dan Erza berdiri di samping Naruto dan memunculkan Elemental Sword mereka masing-masing. Makhluk-makhluk yang mengikuti pertemuan ini tidak sempat mengekspresikan kebingungan mereka, karena hal ini terjadi dalam hitungan detik.

"Steel Wall!" "Earth Wall!" "Light Barrier!" "Tornado!"

Mereka bertiga menancapkan pedang mereka kepermukaan lantai dan menyebutkan masing-masing satu teknik pertahanan, kecuali Naruto yang menggunakan dua teknik pertahanan sekaligus. Ruang pertemuan ini ditutupi oleh Dinding Besi tebal dari segala arah. Di lapisan luarnya, terdapat Dinding Tanah yang dua kali lebih tebal dari Besi. Dan Diluar dinding tanah, terdapat sebuah Kubah Cahaya. Dan lapisan paling luar, terdapat Tornado yang berfungsi untuk mementalkan serangan jarak jauh.

 **'DHUUAARR!' 'BOOOM!' 'BLAAARRR!' 'KRRRAAKK!'**

Berbagai macam serangan terdengar dari luar ruang perlindungan ini. Bahkan Dinding besi yang merupakan perlindungan terakhir sudah retak akibat serangan dari luar.

Nafas Erza, Kamito dan Naruto menjadi sedikit tidak beraturan. Semuanya dilakukan dalam hitungan detik dan sangat tiba-tiba, jadi hal seperti cukup wajar. Saat mereka bertiga mencabut pedang mereka, teknik pertahanan itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan Halaman Kouh Academy. Tidak ada lagi dinding bata, tempat pertemuan ini benar-benar hancur kecuali bagian yang sempat di lindungi oleh pemegang Dragon Element.

Di langit, seorang perempuan berambut Blonde bergaya Twintail sedang melayang dengan sayap Petir. Di wajahnya terdapat seringaian dan itu di tujukan kepada Naruto. "Kita bertemu lagi~, Onii~chan~" ucap gadis itu dengan nada sing a song.

Naruto mendecih. "Sial, kenapa harus sekarang?" Erza dan Kamito bersiap dengan posisi mereka masing-masing. Hinata dan Akame terbang menuju mereka dan berdiri di samping Naruto dan Kamito. "Maaf kami terlambat, ada beberapa Phantom yang menyusup di sudut lain sekolah ini, jadi kami harus mengurus mereka lebih dulu" ucap Hinata memberi alasan.

Para Petinggi Fraksi juga mulai waspada, walau mereka tidak mengenal siapa yang mereka lawan. Para pengguna Pedang mengeluarkan Pedang mereka masing-masing; Xenovia dengan Excalibur Destruction, Irina dengan Excalibur Mimic dan Kiba dengan Holy Eraser. Peerage Gremory beserta Sona dan Tsubaki bersiap dengan teknik mereka masing-masing. Hakuryuukou tersenyum, sedikit tertarik dengan musuh yang mereka hadapi, dalam hal pertarungan bukan Romansa. Sedangkan Issei dan Saji ...

"Kawaii~" ...Mereka malah kagum dengan rupa Naruko. "Ne, Hyuuga Onee-chan! Lama tidak bertemu. Boleh Naru membunuhmu sekarang karena telah berani merebut Onii-chan dari Naru?" Naruko memandang pada dua laki-laki mesum yang memandangnya. "Hal yang sama juga berlaku pada kalian, dua orang yang menatap Naru dengan pandangan mesum" ucap Naruko datar.

Hilang sudah khayalan indah Issei dan Saji. Gadis Blonde itu mungkin cantik, tapi dia mengerikan. Hinata tidak menjawab, dia sudah tau dari dulu mengenai perasaan Naruko pada Naruto. 'Naruko-chan' di dalam hatinya, ia merasa bersalah tapi semuanya telah terjadi, tidak ada yang dapat merubah masa lalu.

Darah Vali berdesir, dia dapat merasakan energi yang kuat keluar dari tubuh Gadis itu. Vali mengeluarkan Sacred Gear miliknya dan menghadap Naruko. "Kau kelihatannya cukup kuat untuk menjadi lawanku. Boleh aku mengajukan tantangan untuk berduel?" ucap Vali menantang.

Naruko menatap Vali dengan senyum polosnya. "Tentu saja, Hakuryuukou-san, tapi..." ucap Naruko. Vali tanpa peringatan, memasuki mode Balance Breakernya dan terbang menuju Naruko. Naruko menjentikkan jarinya.

Sosok Naga Panjang berwarna Biru Gelap melesat dari samping Naruko, menghempaskan Ekornya pada Vali. Vali yang terkejut tidak sempat menghindar dan melesat balik menuju permukaan tanah dan menciptakan retakan. Mereka yang melihatnya cukup terkejut, sang Hakuryuukou terkuat di hempaskan hanya dalam sekali serangan.

Naruko mendarat di permukaan beberapa meter dari tempat Vali jatuh, lalu kemudian menghilangkan sayapnya. "...Sayangnya, aku hanya ingin bertarung dengan Onii-chan. Jadi orang bodoh sepertimu lebih baik bermain-main dengan Hewan kecilku saja, oke?" tanya Naruko dengan ekspresi polos dan mata yang terpejam.

"Naruko, hentikan semua ini!" Naruko membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto yang terbang menujunya. "Ah, Onii-chan! Apa kau datang untuk menyerahkan diri?" tanya Naruko antusias. Naruto berdiri tepat di depannya.

Vali mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah. Bahkan dalam mode Balance Breaker, serangan seperti itu memberikan dampak yang cukup menyakitkan pada tubuhnya. Rasanya tulang punggung bengkok, dan Armornya juga sedikit retak pada beberapa bagian.

"Aku semakin tertarik untuk melawanmu" ucap Vali dengan darah yang berdesir karena semangat. Naruko dapat mendengar perkataan Vali. Naruko menghela nafas lelah dan sekali lagi menjentikkan jarinya.

Naga Biru Gelap tadi terbang menuju Vali dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Dan Vali sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya dan hanya memandang pada mulut Naga itu.

Mulut Naga itu tertutup dan Vali menghilang, masuk kedalam mulut Naga. Beberapa orang memandang kejadian tersebut dengan tidak percaya. Naga Biru tersebut terbang ke langit dan meraung keras.

"Dasar laki-laki bodoh" gumam Naruko dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada Naga Biru. Naga itu tiba-tiba terdiam dan perutnya membesar dengan cepat. Lalu ...

 **'DHUUAARR!'**

... Meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping, Kepalanya tersangkut di puncak pohon di bawahnya. Diatas sana, Vali melayang dengan angkuh. "Kadalmu sudah kubereskan. Jadi boleh aku melawanmu, nona?" tanya Vali angkuh.

"Oooh~, benarkan kau sudah membereskannya?" balas Naruko. Pertanyaan itu menuai kebingungan di kepala Vali. Vali menatap pada Kepala Naga yang di ledakkan dari dalam tadi dan menemukkan keanehan pada kepala itu.

Mata Naga itu berkedip-kedip dan dari kepalanya mulai beregenarasi sehingga membentuk tubuh yang sama sekali lagi. "Kau tidak akan dapat membunuhnya! Makhluk seperti kalian tidak akan dapat membunuh satupun makhluk seperti kami dengan mudah!" ucap Naruko.

"Tidak dapat di bunuh? Ini jadi semakin menarik untukku. Akan aku hancurkan setiap sel dari makhluk ini, lalu aku akan membunuhmu Nona kecil" ucap Vali lalu melesat menuju Naga yang juga melesat padanya. Pertarungan antara Semi-Immortal Dragon melawan Hakuryuukou terjadi.

"Naruko, kumohon hentikan semua ini. Aku tidak ingin melawanmu, aku tidak mau melukaimu. Raihlah tanganku dan aku janji aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari kegelapan di hatimu" ucap Naruto seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruko.

Naruko tersenyum dan dengan cepat menodongkan Elemental Sword miliknya di tenggorokan Naruto, tingga beberapa senti lagi maka pedang itu akan menggores leher Naruto. "Justru sebaliknya, Onii-chan. Naru'lah yang akan merengut Onii-chan dari Cahaya"

Para pemegang Dragon Element yang lain akhirnya bergerak dan melesat menuju tempat Naruto.

Saat jarak mereka tinggal sedikit lagi, tapi mereka harus segera berhenti saat empat sosok lain berdiri di depan mereka, menghalangi mereka dari menjangkau Naruto. Mereka terdiam bukan karena tidak bisa menembus secara paksa, melainkan mereka mengenal sosok-sosok di depan mereka.

Di depan mereka, berdiri masing-masing satu orang yang sangat mereka kenal. Mata mereka membulat terkejut.

Di depan Erza berdiri laki-laki berambut Hitam dan memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan rambutnya. "Gray Fullbuster" gumam Erza. "Kau mau kemana, Erza?" tanya laki-laki itu.

Di depan Hinata berdiri perempuan berambut Blonde ikat Ponytail dengan warna mata Aquamarine yang indah. "Ino-chan" gumam Hinata. "Lama tidak bertemu, Hinata-chan" ucap perempuan itu.

Di depan Kamito berdiri perempuan berambut Biru Muda di ikat Ponytail dengan pita Putih polos dan memiliki mata berwarna Merah. "Ellis, kenapa?" gumam Kamito. "Apa kau tidak ingat, Kamito?" ucap perempuan itu.

Di depan Akame berdiri laki-laki berambut Coklat dengan mata berwarna Hijau. "Tatsumi" gumam Akame. "Rupanya kau masih mengingatku, Akame-chan" ucap laki-laki itu.

Mereka berdelapan bersiap dengan Elemental Sword masing-masing. Steel untuk Erza dan Gray. Ice untuk Hinata dan Ino. Light untuk Kamito dan Ellis. Dan Dark untuk Akame dan Tatsumi.

"Musuh kalian adalah kami!" ucap para pemegang Dragon-Phantom bersamaan dan melesat pada lawan mereka masing-masing. Para pemegang Dragon-Element tidak dapat membantu Naruto atau menghindar dari masalah mereka sekarang.

Pertarungan Pedang di mulai, tapi ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkan para pemegang Dragon-Element. Musuh yang mereka lawan adalah orang yang berharga bagi mereka di masa lalu, jadi keraguan membuat mereka sulit untuk memberikan serangan balasan.

Pertarungan Pedang di permukaan dengan cepat berubah menjadi pertarungan udara saat pemegang Dragon-Element mencoba menghindar ke udara menggunakan sayap, hal ini malah membuat Dragon-Phantom ikut mengeluarkan sayapnya dan mengikuti mereka.

Beralih pada Naruto dan Naruko. Masih dengan posisi Naruko menodongi Naruto dengan pedang. "Menyerahlah, Onii-chan. Onii-chan tidak akan dapat mengalahkan Naru meskipun Onii-chan mencoba" ucap Naruko.

Tangan Naruto yang masih terulur kedepan sama sekali tidak bergerak. "Jikapun aku menjawab, sudah pasti jawabanku tidak akan sesuai harapanmu, jadi kau lah yang seharusnya menyerah untuk membujukku" balas Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ..." Senyum Naruko berubah menjadi ekspresi datar. "... Jalan paksalah yang Onii-chan inginkan" Naruko melakukan tendangan menuju perut Naruto. Naruto bersalto kebelakang.

"Jangan kabur, Onii-chan" Naruko melesat menuju Naruto dengan pedang yang siap menebas kapan saja. Naruto yang baru saja menginjak permukaan harus bergerak kembali dengan melompat kesamping untuk menghindari tebasan Naruko.

"Onii-chanlah yang menginginkannya, jadi berhentilah kabur!" Belum sempat menginjak permukaan, Naruko sudah ada di depannya dan melakukan tebasan. Naruto bereaksi dengan cepat, memunculkan Elemental Swordnya dan melakukan melakukan tebasan balik sampai Pedang mereka beradu.

Naruko tidak akan selesai hanya dengan satu serangan, serangan berikut dan berikutnya terus di lakukan sedangkan Naruto terus berusaha menangkis setiap serangan Naruto, beberapa kali Naruto melakukan tebasan pada Naruko tapi hasilnya sia-sia, Naruko tidak tergores sedikitpun. Berbanding terbalik dengan Naruko yang berhasil melakukan beberapa sabetan pada pakaian Naruto dan menggores kulitnya

Setelah Naruko melakukan tebasan Diagonal, Naruto melihat sebuah celah untuk melakukan serangan. Naruto melakukan tebasan pada Naruko ...

 **'Naru menyayangi Onii-chan, jadi berjanjilah, jangan pernah meninggalkan Naru'**

...Tebasan Naruto berhenti saat bilah pedangnya tinggal beberapa senti dari tubuh Naruko. Sebuah kenangan kebersamaan 'Naruto' dengan Naruko di masa lalu tiba-tiba lewat di kepala Naruto, dan Naruto seakan-akan melihat bayang-bayang Naruko yang sedang tersenyum dulu pada Naruko yang ada di depannya saat melakukan tebasan itu.

Naruko tidak berdiam diri, dia mengambil kesempatan yang di berikan Naruto dan memberikan tebasan pada lengan kiri Naruto. Naruto menyadari hal itu, dan melompat kebelakang ...

 **'Crassh!'**

... sayangnya cukup terlambat dan Naruto mendapatkan luka tebasan yang tidak terlalu parah pada bahu kirinya yang kini mengeluarkan darah segar. Naruto berlutut dan menekan luka di bahunya menggunakan tangan kanan.

"Naruto-kun!" Suara Rias terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. Saat Naruto menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat Peerage Gremory, Xenovia, Irina, Sona dan Tsubaki terbang menujunya. Mungkin mereka ingin membantunya.

Naruko yang melihat para pengganggu berdatangan membuat ekspresi tidak suka. Naruko menjentikkan jarinya. Ratusan Phantom Laba-laba kecil, puluhan Phantom ukuran sedang, dan belasan Phantom berukuran besar seperti Chimera, Naga, Phoenix bahkan KingKong.

Semua monster-monster itu bergerak menuju mereka yang mendekati pertarungan Dragon-Element dengan Dragon-Phantom. Semua orang yang berusaha mendekati harus menghentikan niat mereka dan mengkhawatirkan diri mereka sendiri. Lima makhluk yang berukuran besar melesat menuju tempat pertemuan yang dimana disana ada para petinggi Fraksi. Sedangkan Vali baru saja selesai melawan Naga tadi dengan menghancurkannya sampai menjadi partikel-partikel kecil. Tapi sayangnya, musuh yang lain malah datang jadi di tunda dulu keinginan untuk bertarung melawan nona kecil yang menurutnya kuat tadi.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu waktu Naru dengan Onii-chan. Jika mereka mengganggu ..." ucap Naruko datar. Naruto memandang Naruko kesal, sedangkan Naruko menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar. "...berarti mereka harus di bunuh"

Naruto melihat kebelakang dan melihat semua orang sedang dalam keadaan terdesak. "Kyaah!" Naruto terfokus pada asal teriakan tadi. Tubuh Rias sedang di genggam oleh makhluk yang mirip seperti Kingkong. Issei sedang sibuk berurusan dengan Phoenix dan yang lainnya dalam masalah mereka masing-masing.

Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri dan mengeluarkan sayap Petir. Dan dalam sekejap meluncur menuju Rias ...

 **'CRAASSHH!'**

... Tangan Kingkong yang menangkap Rias terjatuh di tanah. Naruto mendarat dengan Rias yang berada di gendongannya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Rias-chan?" tanya Naruto seraya menurunkan Rias dari gendongannya.

Rias mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih" ucap Rias. Naruto berdiri dan membalikkan badannya menghadap kumpulan Phantom yang semakin mendekat.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **(AN : Scene-scene berikut ini terjadi dalam waktu yang bersamaan)**

 **—Scene Erza—**

Erza sudah hampir kehabisan tenaga untuk menghadapi Gray yang terus menerus menyerangnya tanpa jeda.

"Hentikan, Gray!" teriak Erza di sela-sela tangkisannya. Gray tersenyum miring. "Untuk apa?" dan kembali melancarkan tebasan beruntun.

Erza melompat mundur, menjaga jarak yang sangat jauh dari Gray. Gray mengarahkan ujung Elemental Swordnya pada Erza. Panah-panah besi bermunculan di sekitar Gray menargetkan Erza. "Salam dariku, Erza" ucap Gray dan panah-panah itu seketika meluncur menuju Erza.

Erza menancapkan Elemental Swordnya ketanah dan sebuah Dinding besi besar muncul dari tanah, melindungi Erza dari panah-panah. Baru saja selamat dari satu hal, Erza merasakan tanah di bawahnya bergetar.

Erza mengeluarkan Sayapnya dan terbang, sedetik setelah di melayang tanah tempatnya berpijak telah di penuhi oleh Duri-duri besi tajam. Saat Erza memandang kedepan di harus terkejut kembali, Gray sudah ada di depannya.

Gray memberikan tendangan pada perut Erza sehingga Erza meluncur ketanah, tapi untungnya Erza mendarat dengan mulus menggunakan kakinya.

"Apa hanya ini yang kau punya, Erza?" tanya Gray yang saat ini sedang terbang seraya memandang Erza dengan tatapan meremehkan. Erza mendecih geram. "Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu" gumam Erza.

Erza menutup matanya, berkonsentrasi. Kubah Besi muncul tiba-tiba, melindungi Erza. Saat Erza membuka matanya, warna irisnya telah berubah menjadi sewarna Metal. "Elemental Berserker : Steel!" Kubah itu meledak dan memperlihatkan Erza dalam penampilan yang sedikit berbeda.

Hampir semua bagian tubuhnya berubah warna menjadi warna Perak, kecuali warna Kulit dan Rambutnya. Kaos yang berwarna Perak polos serta sebuah simbol kepala Naga di dada Kirinya, Celana panjang yang berwarna Perak dengan sedikit garis merah di masing-masing sisi celananya, serta sebuah Jubah terbuka berlengan panjang dan berkerah tinggi berwarna Perak dengan garis merah di bagian ujungnya dan terdapat sebuah Simbol Pedang yang bersilangan di punggungnya.

Gray memberikan senyum meremehkan. "Penampilanmu berubah, tapi hal itu tidak merubah apapun" ucap Gray. Erza tidak menjawab dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Steel Sword Element mengeluarkan pendar aura keperakan. Detik berikutnya, Erza menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul di depan Gray. Gray yang masih terkejut tidak sempat bereaksi banyak, saat Erza melakukan tebasan padanya.

 **'Trank!'**

Masih sempat di tangkis menggunakan Elemental Sword yang di posisikan berlawanan dengan tebasan Erza.

Erza memutar tubuhnya dan memberikan tendangan keras pada Pedang Gray. Tendangannya sangat kuat sehingga Gray ikut meluncur kepermukaan dan membuat kawah berukuran sedang.

Gray yang masih sadar, langsung menghindar dengan melompat mundur sejauh yang dia bisa. Elemental Sword milik Erza tertancap tepat di tempat Gray tadi. Dan selanjutnya, kawah itu sudah berubah menjadi ladang senjata tajam bahkan sampai keluar dari kawah.

Erza berdiri di salah satu ujung tombak yang tertancap di tanah seraya memandang Gray. Steel Sword Element kembali tercipta di tangan kirinya. Gray tersenyum puas. "Inilah yang kuharapkan dari Rivalku" ucapnya dengan tawa puas.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **—Scene Hinata—**

Hinata tidak beda jauh dengan Erza pada awalnya. Ino juga terus menyerangnya. "Ino-chan, berhentilah!" teriak Hinata seraya terus menghindar. Ino malah melakukan hal yang sebaliknya, menyerang Hinata dengan berbagai cara.

"Bisa berikan aku satu alasan kenapa aku harus berhenti?" ucap Ino seraya menancapkan pedangnya di tanah. Belasan Tombak Es mengambang di sekitar Ino. Tanah coklat sudah berubah menjadi daratan Es yang memerangkap kaki Hinata sehingga Hinata tidak dapat bergerak.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Hinata balik. "Kau sudah tau dengan sangat jelas hal yang kuinginkan, Hinata-chan. Dan hanya satu hal itu yang dapat membuatku berhenti" ucap Ino dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Hinata dilanda kebingungan. "Ino-chan, kumohon hentikan ini. Aku ingin kita tetap menjadi saha—" "Jadi ini semua ini karena dia" Ino memotong ucapan Hinata sambil berhenti berjalan dan memandang Naruto yang berada dalam jarak yang cukup jauh darinya. Nada yang dia gunakan saat mengatakan hal itu, sama seperti wajahnya saat ini; datar tanpa ekspresi.

Mata Ino memandang kepada Naruto yang saat ini sedang berlutut di depan Naruko sambil memegangi bahu kirinya. (AN : Scene ini terjadi beberapa menit sebelum Scene Naruto berakhir)

"Bukan seper—!" "Kalau begitu, aku hanya harus membunuhnya" potong Ino lagi dengan datar. Tombak-tombak Es tercipta di sekeliling Ino. Hinata terkejut dengan yang di katakan Ino. Ino memandangnya sedangkan tombak-tombak ciptaannya menghadap punggung Naruto. "Perhatikanlah kematiannya dengan seksama" ucap Ino datar.

Tombak-tombak Es yang berada di sekitar Ino meluncur menuju Naruto. Hinata tidak mau melihat hal yang di inginkan Ino terjadi dan dia tidak akan pernah membiarkannya.

Hinata menghancurkan Es yang mengekang kakinya dengan mengalirkan energi Dragon-Element pada kakinya dan itu berhasil. Hinata tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi, dia melesat menuju kedepan tombak-tombak itu.

Hinata berhenti dengan menghadap Tombak-tombak yang menuju dirinya. Hinata menutup matanya dan ...

 **'Pyyaarr!' 'Pyaarr!' 'Pyaaarr!'**

...Tombak-tombak itu hancur saat melakukan kontak dengan sebuah kubah tipis yang terbuat dari Es di sekeliling Hinata. Pandangan untuk melihat kedalam Kubah mulai mengabur karena Uap dingin yang memenuhi kubah itu.

Hinata membuka matanya dan iris Putihnya berubah menjadi Biru Muda. "Elemental Berserker : Ice!" Kubah itu meledak dan mengantarkan hawa dingin keseluruh tempat dengan radius 10 meter.

Pakaian Hinata berubah menjadi sebuah Kaos Biru Muda polos dengan Simbol kepala Naga di dada kirinya. Celana panjang berwarna Biru Muda dengan sedikit garis putih. Sebuah Jubah terbuka berlengan panjang dengan kerah tinggi berwarna Biru Muda serta sebuah simbol kepingan Es di punggungnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya, Ino-chan!" ucap Hinata tegas dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk melesat menuju Ino. "Cukup menarik, Hinata-chan" Ino menyeringai senang dan mempersiapkan Elemental Swordnya di samping tubuh dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Ino berlari menuju Hinata begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka saling melakukan tebasan dan pedang mereka beradu. Hawa dingin meledak dari tempat mereka bertarung. Semua benda dalam jangkauan yang cukup luas dari tempat mereka bertarung tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Es.

Ino menciptakan sebuah Pedang Es di tangannya yang bebas dan di gunakan untuk menebas pinggang Hinata.

Tinggal sedikit lagi maka pedang Es itu akan mengenai pinggang Hinata, tapi dengan gerakan yang cepat, Hinata melompat dan memutar tubuhnya di udara. Pedang Es Ino tidak mengenai Hinata dan hanya menebas udara kosong.

Setelah Pedang Es itu berlalu, kini giliran Hinata. Dengan badan yang masing berada di udara, Hinata melakukan tusukan pada dada Ino.

Ino memposisikan pedang Es-nya di depan Pedang Hinata. Berhasil di tangkis dengan mengorbankan Pedang Es buatan sampai Pedang Es itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Masih berada di udara, Hinata melepaskan pegangannya dari Elemental Swordnya dan Elemental Sword itu jatuh ketanah sehingga tertancap pada permukaan Es. Hinata memandang mata Ino tanpa ekspresi, atau lebih tepatnya sedikit rasa marah pada kilatan mata Biru Es-nya.

Dari Pedang Hinata yang berada di depan Ino, mengeluarkan pendar Biru. Ino dengan cepat mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju langit. Dan tepat setelah dia tidak lagi berada di daratan, Tanah berlapis Es itu berubah menjadi Ladang Duri Es yang menjulang tinggi keudara seakan berusaha meraih Ino.

Ino terus terbang semakin tinggi guna menghindari Duri Es yang mengejarnya. Saat merasa sudah aman dari Duri, Ino menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Duri itu tidak lagi memanjang. Saat Ino menoleh kedepan ...

 **'Crasshh!'**

...sebuah Panah Es menembus bahunya. Ino mengeraskan ekspresinya dan Panah Es itu hancur sedangkan Ino tidak terluka sama sekali setelah serangan yang tepat menembus bahunya. Ino berbalik dan memandang Hinata dengan seringaian puas.

"Ini akan semakin menarik" ucap Ino sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **—Scene Akame—**

Akame tidak seperti Erza dan Hinata yang awalnya tersudutkan karena Ragu. Akame tanpa keraguan sedikitpun menyerang Tatsumi. Tatsumi juga tidak menyerah, pertarungan mereka berlangsung sengit dengan banyak tebasan, tusukan, gerakan curang ataupun tipuan. Ekspresi mereka kosong seakan yang ada di pikiran mereka hanyalah pada pertarungan.

Akame melakukan tusukan kewajah Tatsumi. Tatsumi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan tusukan itu sedikit menggores daun telinganya. Tatsumi sama sekali tidak memperdulikan luka kecil tersebut dan menggerakkan Pedangnya untuk melakukan tusukan pada perut Akame.

Akame menyadari hal itu dan memutar tubuhnya kesamping sehingga serangan itu melewatinya. Akame lalu memegang tangan Tatsumi dan kembali memutar tubuhnya dan melemparkan tubuh Tatsumi keudara.

Tatsumi mengeluarkan sayapnya dan melayang di udara. Saat melihat kebawah, dia di kejutkan oleh Akame yang sudah berada di dekatnya dan hendak melakukan serangan.

Tatsumi dengan ekspresi datar mengacungkan pedangnya pada Akame. Pedang Tatsumi mengeluarkan pendar aura Hitam. Akame berhenti di depan Tatsumi dan melancarkan serangan, tapi Akame membeku saat melihat seringaian di wajah Tatsumi.

 **'Greb!'**

Pergelangan kaki Akame di pegang oleh sebuah bayangan Hitam yang terlhat seperti tali yang berasal dari permukaan tanah Hitam di bawahnya.

Tali Hitam itu bergerak menjauhkan diri Akame dari Tatsumi lalu menghempaskannya kepermukaan.

'Sial!' batin Akame seraya menahan sakit di punggungnya.

 **'Tap!'**

Tatsumi mendarat di samping Akame dan menginjak perut Akame dengan keras membuat Akame mengerang kesakitan. Tatsumi menodongkan pedangnya ke dada Akame. Akame entah kenapa merasakan sebuah perasaan Deja Vu dengan keadaannya saat ini, hanya saja berbeda posisi; dialah yang menodongkan pedangnya dan seseorang yang ia todong adalah ...

"Merasa Familiar dengan keadaan seperti ini?" tanya Tatsumi dingin. Akame tidak menjawab tapi dia mengepalkan tangannya. "Biar kuingatkan padamu. Posisi ini adalah posisi saat kau ..."

Ujung pedang itu di dekatkan pada dada Akame. Sebuah seringai psikopat terpasang di bibir Tatsumi. Sedangkan Akame memandang Tatsumi dengan tatapan kebencian. "...Membunuh Adikmu sendiri!"

"Diam kau!" Mata Akame berkilat.

 **'BLAAARR!'**

Ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi. Tatsumi terpental beberapa meter tapi tidak sampai terbaring. Dia berlutut dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada tempat Akame.

Akame berdiri dengan pandangan kebencian kuat pada Tatsumi. "Kenapa Akame-chan? Apa kau sudah ingat dengan adik yang mati di tanganmu sen—" "Diam kau" perkataan Tatsumi di potong oleh gumaman Akame yang masih dapat di dengar dengan jelas.

Aura Hitam berpendar di tubuh dan Dark Sword Element Akame. Sebuah kubah Hitam mulai tercipta sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya menutupi keseluruhan tubuh Akame.

Tatsumi berdiri dan mempersiapkan diri atas hal yang akan segera terjadi. "Orang yang tidak tau apa-apa seperti lebih baik diam saja" sebuah perkataan bernada dingin terdengar di telinga Tatsumi, suara itu adalah suara Akame.

"Mencoba menyangkal perbuatanmu sendiri?" ucap Tatsumi sinis. Iris mata Akame menjadi Hitam. "Elemental Berserker : Dark" Ledakan terjadi dari tempat Akame, kubah Hitam itu hancur dan memperlihatkan diri Akame.

Pakaian serba Hitam terpasang di tubuh Akame. Kaos Hitam dengan simbol kepala Naga di dada kiri menggunakan warna Merah darah. Celana panjang dengan beberapa garis merah di masing-masing sisi. Sebuah Jubah Hitam terbuka berlengan panjang dengan kerah tinggi serta sebuah simbol Matahari Hitam di punggungnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu" ucap Akame dingin. Senyum mengembang di bibir Tatsumi dan Dark Sword Element di posisikan di samping tubuh. Elemental Sword Akame berpendar Aura kegelapan. Tanah di sekitarnya berubah menjadi Hitam dan belasan tangan kegelapan muncul dari tanah tersebut.

Tangan-tangan itu melesat menuju Tatsumi dan Tatsumi membalasnya dengan berlari menantang belasan tangan tersebut.

Tangan-tangan itu mencoba untuk menangkap Tatsumi tapi setiap tangan yang mendekat selalu di tebas oleh Tatsumi. Tatsumi tidak mengurangi kecepatannya sama sekali dan akhirnya sampai di depan Akame seraya menebaskan pedangnya.

Akame diam tidak bergerak, saat Dark Sword Element Tatsumi hampir mengenainya. Tiba-tiba saja Akame masuk kedalam tanah Hitam di bawahnya seakan menembus tanah. Serangan Tatsumi tidak mengenai apa-apa ...

 **'CRAASSHH!'**

... tapi malah sebaliknya, Akame lah yang menusuk perutnya dari belakang. Dengan mata membulat karena terkejut, Tatsumi memuntahkah darah segar dari mulutnya. Tapi setelahnya ekspresi itu berubah menjadi senyum puas. "Seperti yang kuharapkan dari rekan lama"

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **—Scene Kamito—**

Kini Kamito sedang beradu pedang dengan Ellis. Di antara pemegang Dragon Element selain Naruto, mungkin Kamito lah yang paling merasa ragu untuk bertarung dengan sahabat masa kecilnya.

Ellis adalah salah seorang anak di panti asuhan tempat Kamito di besarkan. Bahkan sebelum Kamito berada di panti asuhan, mereka sudah berteman. Inilah faktor yang membuat Kamito sama sekali tidak berani untuk menyakiti Ellis. Ellis terlalu berharga baginya.

Ellis merasa agak bosan menyerang dan hanya di tangkis oleh Kamito. Yang di lakukan Kamito dari tadi hanyalah menghindar dan menangkis setiap serangan yang di lancarkannya. Ellis melompat mundur. Ellis memandang Kamito tajam.

"Bertarunglah dengan serius denganku, Kamito!" ucap Ellis. "Ellis, hentikan! Aku tidak bisa bertarung denganmu! Dan lagi kenapa kau sampai menjadi seperti ini?" balas Kamito.

"Tidak bisa bertarung denganku heh? Apa karena aku orang yang berharga bagimu?" tanya Ellis sinis. "Sudah pasti bukan? Mana mungkin aku membiarkan orang yang berharga bagiku terluka?" balas Kamito.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Restia-nee-sama?" ucap Ellis cepat. Kamito membeku begitu mendengar nama kakakknya di panti asuhan. "Kau tidak akan membiarkan orang yang berharga bagimu terluka. Tapi kau membiarkan Restia-nee-sama lenyap!" teriak Ellis membuat Kamito semakin terdiam.

"Kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini? Semua ini karena kau! Kau membiarkan orang yang berharga bagiku menghilang!" lanjut Ellis dengan tatapan kebencian yang semakin bertambah. Kamito menundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin bertarung denganku, setidaknya kau harus merasakan rasa kehilangan yang sama denganku" mendengar ucapan Ellis, Kamito mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Ellis mengarahkan ujung Light Sword Element pada punggung Akame yang berada puluhan meter dari tempatnya.

Elemental Sword Ellis mengeluarkan pendar aura Cahaya putih. Dan dalam sekejap mata, sebuah Laser putih di tembakkan pada Akame.

 **'SRRIINGG!'**

Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan cahaya, Kamito sudah ada di depan Laser itu dengan Light Sword Element yang di posisikan di depan tubuh.

Jaket Kamito berkibar karena angin yang terjadi akibat memantulkan serangan laser ke udara menggunakan pedangnya. Kamito memposisikan pedangnya di samping tubuh seraya menatap Ellis. "Kumohon hentikan. Aku sudah cukup merasakan rasa sakit karena kehilangan Nee-chan, aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi. Jadi kumohon jangan paksa aku untuk bertarung denganmu Ellis!" ucap Kamito memohon.

"Kalau kau tidak mau kehilangan, maka matilah!" teriak Ellis dan melesat menuju Kamito. Sambil berlari, Ellis melakukan tebasan pada udara di depannya dan menghasilkan beberapa Wave cahaya.

Kamito menebas semua Wave cahaya itu. Ellis dengan tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di depan Kamito. "Jangan bergerak dan matilah dengan tenang"

Ellis menebaskan pedangnya pada kepala Kamito. Kamito menangkis serangan Ellis, tapi serangan itu terlalu kuat sehingga Kamito terlempar sampai menabrak pohon.

Kamito yang masih sadar langsung melompat menjauh dari tempatnya, dia tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar mengeluhkan rasa sakit. Jika dia tidak menghindar, sudah pasti tubuhnya akan terbelah dua seperti seperti yang telah terjadi pada pohon tadi. Pohon itu tertebas oleh pedang Ellis sampai bagian atas dan bawahnya terpisah.

"Ellis hentikan!" mohon Kamito sekali lagi. Ellis menghadapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

 **'Greb!'**

Tubuh Kamito di cengkram dan di angkat keudara oleh tangan raksasa milik makhluk besar yang terbuat dari kekuatan Ellis. Makhluk itu terlihat seperti replika dari wujud Lexsos walau dalam hal kekuatan bagaikan langit dan bumi.

 **'CRASSHH!'**

Karena perhatian Kamito teralihkan oleh Replika Lexsoso di belakangnya, dia jadi melupakan keberadaan Ellis yang menjadi musuh utamanya. Karena kelengahan tersebut, dada Kamito tertembus oleh Light Sword Element milik Ellis.

"Jangan khawatir, Kamito. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu dengan cepat" ucap Ellis dengan badan yang melayang di udara dan pedangnya yang masih berada di dada Kamito. Rasa sakit yang Kamito terima sudah masuk dalam kategori kritis. Entah beruntung atau apa, sedikit saja arah pedang Ellis di belokkan, maka jantungnya'lah yang akan tertusuk.

"Sebelum aku membunuhmu, aku akan membunuh orang yang berharga bagimu" pikiran Kamito tentang rasa sakit langsung menghilang dan di gantikan dengan kekosongan saat mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Ellis.

"Kau akan merasakan rasa sakit yang sama denganku, akan kupastikan itu. Aku akan membunuhnya dengan perlahan dan sangat menyakit—" "Sudah hentikan" ucapan Ellis di potong oleh Kamito dengan sebuah gumaman singkat.

Ellis memandang kepala Kamito yang tertunduk dengan bingung. "Akulah yang kau inginkan, jangan sakiti dia. Jika kau ingin pertarungan maka, ..." dari tubuh Kamito meledak aura suci yang sangat kuat.

Kamito mengangkat kepalanya memandang Ellis dengan gerakan Slow Motion. Ellis dapat melihat ekspresi Kamito yang terlihat kosong. Iris Dark-Blue miliknya menjadi Putih seputih salju. "Elemental Berserker : Light"

 **'DHUUUAARR!'**

Replika Lexsos lenyap oleh ledakan besar itu. Ellis selamat, walaupun terpental sampai menabrak dinding sekolah.

Kamito melayang di udara dengan pakaian yang sudah sepenuhnya berbeda. Kaos Putih dengan simbol kepala Naga di dada kiri, celana panjang berwarna putih Polos serta sebuah Jubah Putih terbuka berlengan panjang berkerah tinggi dengan simbol Bulan Sabit di punggungnya. Bekas luka tusukan didadanya sudah menghilang sepenuhnya.

"...Aku tidak akan ragu lagi, Ellis!"

Ellis menghapus bekas darah di sudut bibirnya dan seringaian senang terpatri di bibir mungilnya. "Benar, Kamito. Jangan pernah ragu" gumam Ellis.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **—Scene Naruto—**

Naruto memandang diam pada kumpulan Phantom yang menuju dirinya. Naruto menyentuhkan ujung Pedangnya kepermukaan tanah. Sebuah pusaran air tiba-tiba muncul di ujung pedang Naruto.

Dari pusaran kecil, Air itu bergerak menuju untuk menutupi permukaan tanah yang di lalui Phantom.

Air sudah siap, Phantom sudah memasuki area berair. Tinggal satu hal. Bilah pedang Elemental Sword mengeluarkan Listrik bertekanan tinggi dan menyalurkannya pada Air.

 **'BLIIZZT!'**

Semua Phantom yang berada di atas area berair kena setrum, tapi hanya yang berada di level rendah menengah sedangkan satu Phantom berukuran raksasa masih hidup dan sedang menuju Naruto. Phantom yang memiliki bentuk seperti Naga berwarna Hitam.

Naga itu mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju Naruto. Naruto mengangkat pedangnya dan memasang kuda-kuda dengan pedang di depan tubuh. Bilah Pedang Naruto di selimuti oleh Angin tipis.

Naruto mengeluarkan sayap Naga Anginnya-nya dan mengambil ancang-ancang berlari, lalu ...

 **'Whuusshh!' 'Crasshhh!'**

Tubuh Naga itu; bagian atas dan bawahnya terpisah, terpotong dua oleh pedang Naruto. Tubuh Naga tersebut terjatuh di tanah dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Naruto mendarat dan menghilangkan Sayap Anginnya serta lapisan angin yang menyelimuti bilah pedang Naruto. Naruto berdiri tepat di depan Naruko dengan pandangan tajam pada bola mata Sapphire-nya.

Naruko memandang kepada rekan-rekan Dragon-Phantom yang sepertinya sudah mencapai tujuan mereka masing-masing. Naruko memandang kepada Naruto dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya.

Naruko menjentikkan jarinya. Sekumpulan asap hitam berkumpul di samping Naruko. Asap itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan seorang Pria dewasa berambut Hitam yang memandang kosong kepada Naruto.

Naruto terkejut dengan siapa yang berada di depannya, sosok yang menghilang selama beberapa hari yang lalu bersamaan dengan kematian istri dan anaknya yang tewas dalam kecelakaan. Komura Hirata, wali kelas Naruto.

"Komura-sensei!" panggil Naruto walau dia sadar, Komura-sensei tidak akan mendengarnya dalam keadaannya sekarang. Bibir Komura bergerak seperti sedang menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar jelas.

"Ne, Onii-chan. Orang ini sudah sangat putus asa loh. Bagaimana kalau Naru berbuat baik dengan 'membebaskan'nya? Apa Onii-chan akan menganggap Naru sebagai anak baik?" tanya Naruko polos dan menodongkan pedangnya pada leher Komura-sensei.

Alasan Komura menghilang dulu karena dia pasti adalah Gate. Jadi yang di maksud Naruko dengan kata 'bebas' adalah ...! Melihat Naruto sudah menyadari maksudnya, membuat Naruko tidak tahan untuk menyeringai.

Naruko menebaskan pedangnya pada leher Komura. Tapi anehnya, sama sekali tidak ada darah yang keluar, seakan bilah pedang itu hanya menembus leher Komura. Mata Komura bergetar, garis-garis ungu yang membentuk retakan mulai bermunculan di tubuhnya.

Semakin banyak retakan yang tercipta sampai akhirnya, 'retakan' memenuhi tubuh Komura. Mata Komura kembali memunculkan cahaya dan memandang Naruto. "Kumohon, ...Bunuh aku" tiga kata itu di katakan Komura, sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya meledak dalam ledakan besar.

Badan Naruto terdorong kebelakang oleh dampak ledakan besar di depannya. Debu tebal mulai menghilang dan menampakkan sosok raksasa yang seharusnya sudah punah jutaan tahun yang lalu karena teori Meteor Jatuh.

Sosok Tyrannosaurus Rex atau lebih akrab di panggil T-Rex dengan ukuran super jumbo berdiri dengan gagak di depannya. Badannya yang berwarna Merah Bata, giginya yang terlihat dari sela-sela mulutnya terlihat sangat tajam, kukunya yang dapat dipastikan juga tidak kalah tajam dengan giginya, nafas panas keluar dalam bentuk uap dari mulutnya, Matanya berwarna semerah darah dan dari belakang kepala sampai ujung ekornya di tumbuhi oleh tulang-tulang besar yang menyerupai duri. Dan tambahan, terdapat sebuah Permata Hitam di antara matanya.

T-Rex itu mengaum keras membuat tanah di sekitarnya bergetar. "Selamat menikmati, Onii-chan~" ucap Naruko polos. Mata Tyrannosaurus itu memandang kepada Naruto dengan pupil vertikalnya yang sangat tajam. Naruto mempersiapkan dirinya untuk serangan pembuka.

Tyrannosaurus tersebut menggerakkan kakinya untuk menginjak tubuh Naruto. Sebelah kakinya saja, berukuran belasan kali tubuh Naruto, sudah pasti remuk tubuhnya jika sampai terinjak. Naruto memunculkan sayap berelemen Petir dan menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul di udara di depan T-Rex tersebut.

Naruto melakukan tebasan Vertikal dan Horizontal pada udara kosong di depannya. Tercipta dua buah Wave, Wave Vertikal menuju Dada dan Wave Horizontal menuju kepala. Di luar dugaan Naruto, reflek makhluk sebesar itu ternyata sangat cepat.

Wave Vertikal di hancurkan dengan sekali ayunan tangan 'kecil'nya, sedangkan yang Horizontal di makan. Permata di dahi Tyrannosaurus itu berubah menjadi Kuning.

"Tidak mempan?" gumam Naruto bingung. Sayap Naruto berubah menjadi berelemen Angin. "Kalau begitu yang ini" Naruto melesat menuju Tyrannosauraus tersebut. Saat hampir mencapai tubuh sang Tyran, Tyrannosaurus itu memutar tubuhnya, berniat menghantamkan ekornya pada Naruto.

Naruto melakukan manuver, menghindar dari ekor itu tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Sword Five Element di tangannya di kelilingi oleh angin yang semakin memanjang sehingga terlihat kalau panjang pedang itu berubah menjadi belasan kali lipat dari panjang aslinya.

"Hyaaaaah!" Naruto menebaskan pedangnya secara Diagonal, berharap serangannya dapat memotong tubuh Tyrannosaurus raksasa di depannya. Tyrannosaurus itu malah mendekati Naruto. Dan hal di luar dugaan terjadi, gerakan hewan raksasa ini sangat cepat dan lebih dulu menangkap tubuh Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

Serangan Naruto terhenti sedangkan Tyrannosaurus mencengkram tubuhnya dengan kuat. Naruto tidak kehabisan akal, dia menggunakan elemen anginnya untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya sebagai perisai. Angin yang semakin tipis dapat memotong apapun, jadi semakin Tyrannosaurus mencengkramnya maka dia sendiri yang akan terluka.

Permata di dahi Tyrannosaurus yang berwarna kuning kembali menjadi Hitam. Naruto melihat sedikit percikan listrik pada kuku Tyrannosaurus. Semua kuku di tangan kanan Tyrannosaurus berubah menjadi kuku listrik.

"Aarrgg!" dan yah~, Naruto tersengat oleh elemen petir bervolt tinggi. Seraya menahan rasa sakit akibat kuatnya listirk di tubuhnya, Naruto mencoba mengeluarkan satu terknik yang mungkin dapat menyelamatkannya.

"TORNADO!"

Badan Naruto dan Tyrannosaurus di telan oleh Tornado yang tiba-tiba muncul. Akibat Tornado itu, tubuh Tyrannosaurus menjadi oleng dan genggamannya terlepas. Naruto dengan cepat terbang menjauh.

Naruto membalikkan badannya saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Apa yang terlihat membuat Naruto terkejut, Tyrannosaurus tersebut membuka mulutnya dan menghisap semua tornadonya. Permata di dahi Tyrannosaurus berubah menjadi Hijau.

Naruto merubah sayapnya menjadi elemen Api. Naruto mengangkat Elemental Swordnya ke udara. Bola-Bola api berukuran besar muncul di sekitarnya. Tyrannosaurus mengaum keras.

Naruto mengarahkan pedangnya pada Tyrannosaurus dan bola-bola api di sekitarnya melesat menuju Tyrannosaurus tersebut. Tyrannosaurus tersebut mengadah dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

Permata di dahinya kembali menjadi Hitam. Dari mulutnya, tercipta sebuah Tornado angin kecil yang melesat menuju bola-bola api Naruto. Karena terkena Bola Api milik Naruto, Tornado angin itu berubah menjadi Tornado Api dan terus melesat menuju Naruto.

Naruto terkejut dan bereaksi dengan cepat, mengganti elemennya menjadi Air. Sayap Air Naruto membungkus tubuh Naruto, melindunginya dari Tornado Api, sekaligus menyembuhkan luka yang sebelumnya di dapatkannya. Serangan Tornado api tersebut akhirnya berakhir, tapi yang Naruto lihat adalah ekor Tyrannosaurus itu memanjang dan berusaha menusuk tubuhnya.

Naruto dalam keadaan Checkmate sekarang ini. Mengganti elemen membutuhkan waktu, dan itu tidak akan sempat. Tepat beberapa senti dari perut Naruto, ekor itu tiba-tiba berhenti memanjang. Naruto memandang kebawah dan melihat sang Tyran sedang memandangnya. Mata Tyrannosaurus itu berubah menjadi sebagaimana mata manusia.

Pandangan Naruto teralihkan pada benda bercahaya di dahi Tyrannosaurus tersebut. Permata Hitam itu berkedip-kedip keputihan. **'Kumohon, bunuh aku, Namikaze-kun'**

Sebuah kalimat tiba-tiba terdengar di telinga Naruto, dari suaranya, ini adalah Komura. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Bukannya Komura-sensei sudah menjadi Phantom yang sekarang dia lawan?

 **'Kumohon, aku tidak dapat bertahan la—' "GOOOAARR!'**

Telepati itu di putuskan oleh raungan oleh sang Hewan Purba. Mata Hewan raksasa itu sudah kembali menjadi merah darah.

"Aku mengerti, Komura-sensei" Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menutup matanya. Sayap elemen Air menghilang dan di gantikan oleh kumpulan debu-debu coklat yang berterbangan di sekitar Naruto.

Semakin lama, debu-debu itu terkumpul dan berubah menjadi sebuah Bola Tanah besar yang menutupi keseluruhan tubuh Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya, menampilkan iris Coklat terang. "Elemental Berserker : Earth" Bola Tanah yang menutupi tubuh Naruto terurai menjadi pasir dan jatuh kepermukaan. Pasir-pasir itu menyatu dengan tanah.

Naruto dengan Kaos Coklat tua dan sebuah simbol kepala Naga di dada kiri. Celana panjang berwarna senada dengan Kaosnya, dan sebuah Jubah Coklat berlengan panjang berkerah tinggi dengan simbol Batu di punggungnya. Naruto mendarat dengan tenang di permukaan dan memandang datar Tyrannosaurus yang berlari ke arahnya.

 **'DHUUAAK!'**

Angin berhembus dan membuat Jubah Naruto berkibar bersamaan dengan sang Tyrannosaurus yang terlempat puluhan meter setelah menerima sebuah Tinju di kepalanya. Sosok Raksasa yang lain berdiri di belakang Naruto, sesosok raksasa yang memiliki tubuh mirip dengan Manusia; punya dua tangan, dua kaki dan sebuah kepala. Seluruh tubuhnya terbuat dari tanah dan ukurannya sama dengan Tyrannosaurus. Raksasa itu berdiri dengan posisi siaga bertarung.

Tyrannosaurus berdiri dari posisi terbaringnya dan memandang Golem Tanah yang meninjunya dengan pandangan tajam. Golem Naruto mengangkat tinjunya ala petinju.

Tyrannosaurus tersebut berlari menuju sang Golem. Naruto berlari balik melawan Tyrannosaurus, dan Golem bagaikan menjadi bayangannya, dia mengikuti Naruto.

Jarak antara dua makhluk raksasa tersebut sudah hampir habis. Tyrannosaurus menabrakkan kepalanya pada perut Golem. Golem menangkap kepala Tyrannosaurus dengan kedua tangannya. Mendorongnya sedikit dan memberikan tendangan lutut pada bawah mulut Tyrannosaurus beberapa kali.

Naruto tanpa menghentikan larinya, terus memotong jaraknya dengan tubuh Tyrannosaurus. Naruto melihat ekor Tyrannosaurus yang sepertinya menyabet tubuhnya.

Naruto menekan langkah kakinya, tanah sedikit bergetar dan sebuah pilar Tanah muncul sekaligus membawa Naruto naik. Ekor itu menyabet Pilar Tanah Naruto dan memotongnya, Naruto melompat dari permukaan pilar menuju kepala Tyrannosaurus. Tanpa menghentikan arah gerakannya, ekor Tyrannosaurus terus bergerak dan menyabet tubuh Golem dari samping.

Golem Naruto sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi pegangannya dari kepala Tyrannosaurus tidak terlepas sama sekali. Muncul tangan Baru di pinggang Golem dan menahan ekor Tyrannosaurus agar tidak bergerak.

Naruto yang masih melayang di udara, memunculkan Elemental Sword miliknya dan berpikir untuk melakukan serangan pada kepala Tyrannosaurus.

Duri-duri pada ekor yang merupakan tulang dari Tyrannosaurus bergetar sedikit, sebelum akhirnya memanjang tiba-tiba dan menargetkan Naruto. Naruto menyadari serangan, tapi dia tidak melakukan apapun.

Di saat-saat terakhir sebelum mengenai tubuhnya, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan memposisikan pedangnya di depan dada. Salah satu tulang berbenturan dengan bilah pedang Naruto yang sangat keras, membuat Naruto terlempar sangat tinggi.

Ketika tubuh Naruto berhenti melambung, dia memandang dua makhluk di bawahnya. Tyrannosaurus dan Golem Tanah sedang berbagi pukulan, tendangan, serudukan dan bahkan sabetan ekor dengan ganas.

Perhatian Naruto di fokuskan pada permata Hitam di antara mata Tyrannosaurus. Naruto terjun bebas dengan posisi tubuh terbalik tepat di atas tempat tujuannya, permata Hitam tersebut. Golem tanah Naruto memutarkan tubuhnya kebelakang tubuh Tyrannosaurus dan menangkap badan Tyrannosaurus dengan kuat.

Naruto membuka matanya. Bagaikan Meteorid yang memasuki Atmosfer, di depan tubuh Naruto muncul Api ke-orange-an yang dengan perlahan menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto, membuat Naruto terlihat seperti sebuah Meteor.

Tubuh Golem mulai hancur sedikit demi sedikit menjadi pasir. Mata Naruto berubah menjadi Orange. "Elemental Berserker : Fire" Lapisan Api Orange yang melindungi Naruto menghilang bersama angin.

Kaos Merah Polos dengan simbol kepala Naga di dada kiri. Celana Panjang berwarna merah dengan beberapa garis Orange di setiap sisi. Jubah Merah berlengan panjang berkerah tinggi berwarna merah dengan garis ujung Jubah berwarna Orange, serta sebuah simbol kobaran Api di punggungnya dengan warna Orange.

Jubah Naruto berkibar seiring dengan semakin cepatnya dirinya jatuh. "Maafkan aku, Komura-sensei" gumam Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya; kepala di atas. Elemental Sword Naruto di selimuti oleh Api yang berwarna Merah ke-orange-an. Naruto memegang Sword Five Element di atas kepala. Golem Naruto akhirnya lenyap menjadi pasir dan tercerai berai di tanah.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, Komura-sensei" gumam Naruto sekali lagi. Naruto menajamkan pandangannya pada Permata Hitam di kepala Tyrannosaurus. Tyrannosaurus menolehkan kepala beberapa kali, mencari keberadaan targetnya. Tyrannosaurus itu mengangkat kepalanya memandang Naruto, sepertinya dia baru menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

Naruto mengeratkan pegangan kedua tangannya pada gagang Elemental Sword miliknya. Api pada pedang itu membesar dan berkobar dengan liar. "Hyaaaaaahh!" Dan dalam satu tebasan Vertikal ...

 **'CRRAAAASSSSHHH!'**

Naruto mendarat tepat di antara kaki Tyrannosaurus yang terdiam layaknya patung. Pada dahi Tyrannosaurus, Permata Hitam itu sudah pecah tak berbentuk. Tubuh Tyrannosaurus itu terbelah oleh satu tebasan Pedang Api.

Tubuh itu terbag menjadi dua bagian yang masih-masing jatuh pada sisi yang berbeda. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sebuah cahaya.

Seperti sebuah Ilusi, dia melihat Komura-sensei dalam pakaian gurunya tersenyum padanya. Komura-sensei berbalik dan Naruto melihat Ilusi yang lain, seorang Wanita cantik sedang menggendong seorang Bayi. Komura-sensei melayang menuju mereka dan meraih tangan wanita cantik tersebut. Komura-sensei berbalik memandangnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

 **'Terima kasih banyak, Namikaze-kun'**

Sebuah suara milik Komura Hirata terdengar di pikiran Naruto. Naruto memberikan senyum kecil sebagai balasan.

Sosok Komura beserta Istri dan anaknya berbalik dan melayang bersama sebelum akhirnya lenyap.

"Wow~, sebuah drama yang cukup menarik, Onii-chan" Naruto meluruskan pandangannya pada Naruko. Naruko berjalan menujunya dan berhenti pada saat mereka sudah berhadapan dengan jarak beberapa meter sebagai pemisah. "Dan juga ..." Naruko menjeda kalimatnya dan memandang Naruto dengan lekat lalu menjilat bibir bawahnya. "...Onii-chan terlihat keren. Naru jadi semakin ingin memiliki Onii-chan" ucap Naruko dengan nada sedukatif.

"Apa kau puas dengan semua ini? Menggunakan nyawa makhluk hidup seakan mereka hanyalah mainan yang tidak berarti" tanya Naruto dingin.

Naruko bergumam dan meletakkan jari telunjukkan dan tengahnya di dagunya, pura-pura berpikir. "Sepertinya tidak. Dan lagipula, mereka memang mainan untukku" ucap Naruko innocent. Naruto menggeram marah dengan jawaban Naruko, meskipun dia tahu, yang menjawab adalah Phantom-Helios, bukan Naruko-nya.

"Oh iya! Kami kesini hanya ingin memberi salam. Dan sepertinya mereka semua sudah selesai dengan salam mereka masing-masing" ucap Naruko seraya menolehkan kepalanya pada rekan-rekannya.

"Minna! Sudah waktunya kita kembali!" teriak Naruko seakan dia adalah Ibu yang memanggil anak-anaknya yang sedang bermain. Mereka yang di maksud menghentikan pertarungan mereka dan terbang menuju Naruko.

Ellis, Gray, Naruko, Ino dan Tatsumi berbaris menghadap Naruto. Rekan-rekan Naruto akhirnya datang dan berdiri berhadapan dengan lawan mereka masing-masing.

"Sepertinya kami tidak dapat berlama-lama, kami harus segera kembali. Tapi jangan khawatir, kita akan bertemu kembali untuk menyelesaikan urusan masing-masing" ucap Naruko. "Kami akan mengabari kalian saat sudah waktunya. Pastikan kalian datang ke pertarungan kalian masing-masing, atau ..." lanjut Naruko lalu menjeda kalimatnya. Mereka berlima menyeringai dan menodongkan ujung Elemental Sword masing-masing pada musuh mereka masing-masing.

"""""Dunia akan hancur!""""" ucap Dragon-Phantom bersamaan.

Naruto dan yang lainnya diam, tapi di dalam hati, perasaan mereka sedang campur aduk.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Kamito" ucap Ellis dingin lalu menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya. Kamito menggenggam tangannya erat saat melihat kepergian Ellis. Ellis yang sekarang sangat jauh berbeda dengan Ellis-nya dulu, dan hal ini adalah kesalahannya dan juga tugasnya untuk bertanggung jawab membawa Ellis pulang.

"Saat pertarungan kita selanjutnya, aku akan membunuhmu, Akame-chan" ucap Tatsumi lalu menghilang menjadi debu-debu hitam. Akame mendecih kesal. Ingatannya bergulir pada beberapa tahun yang lalu, saat dia, adiknya dan Tatsumi menjadi sahabat, Partner, Rekan dalam segela keadaan. Satu tahun yang lalu, karena satu 'kejadian' yang berakhir dengan kematian adiknya, tali pertemanan mereka hancur berkeping-keping. Dalam kejadian itu, kesalahan terbesar di dominasi oleh dirinya dan mungkin sekarang adalah balasan atas perbuatannya dulu.

"Akan aku balas semua yang telah kau perbuat padaku di masa lalu, Erza" ucap Gray lalu tubuhnya berubah menjadi besi dan hancur berkeping-keping. Erza merasakan perasaan yang sulit di jelaskan, antara kesal, sedih, marah dan menyesal. Dari dulu, dia dan Gray adalah sahabat dekat, bahkan Gray juga menjadi cinta pertama Erza dulu. Sampai suatu saat, Gray mengurung dirinya dari dunia setelah Erza 'membunuh' harapannya.

"Saat kita bertemu nanti, pastikan kau sudah menemukan jawabanmu, Hinata-chan" ucap Ino lalu tubuhnya menjadi Es dan terpecah menjadi keping-keping Es. Hinata dan Ino telah menjadi sahabat dari kelas satu SD. Dari hari kehari, hubungan mereka menjadi semakin dekat sampai pada beberapa bulan yang lalu lalu, Ino melewati batasnya dan berujung dengan persahabatan mereka selama sembilan tahun menjadi hancur tak berbentuk. Sejak saat itu, Hinata tidak pernah mendengar apapun mengenai Ino.

"Di pertarungan nanti, Naru akan membuktikan kalau Onii-chan hanya milik Naru, bukan milik siapapun. Jaa ne, Onii-chan" ucap Naruko lalu menghilang dalam kobaran api. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya sampai telapak tangannya berdarah. Sejak kecil, Naruko sudah bergantung padanya dan secara tidak sadar, Naruko sudah menjadi pusat hidup 'Naruto'. Di dalam pikiran Naruto, yang adalah hanyalah rencana-rencana untuk mendapatkan Naruko-nya kembali.

 **'GOOOAAARRR!'**

Naruto dan yang lainnya memalingkan tubuh mereka dan melihat ratusan Phantom yang di tinggalkan oleh Naruko masih mengamuk dan menyerang semua makhluk yang di lihatnya. Pasukan Akuma, Da-Tenshi dan Tenshi, sudah banyak yang mati karenanya.

Tapi jumlah Phantom yang sekarang ini sudah berkurang seperempat dari yang pertama kali. Azazel, Serafall, Sirzech dan Michael turun tangan dan membunuh Phantom dengan mudah seakan yang mereka lawan adalah hal yang biasa.

Serafall dengan cara membekukan Phantom lalu menghancurkannya. Sirzech dengan Power Of Destrusion yang melenyapkan Phantom sampai tidak bersisa. Azazel dengan menghujani para Phantom dengan Light Spear. Michael yang meledakkan energi sucinya ketingkat yang sangat tinggi sehingga Phantom yang mendekatinya lenyap tak bersisa. Alaminya, Phantom adalah makhluk yang tercipta dari energi negatif makhluk hidup, jadi yang perlu di lakukan hanyalah memberikan tekanan energi positif atau suci pada mereka, dan mereka akan lenyap dengan sendirinya karena menerima hal yang sangat berlawanan dengan sifat mereka.

Oh, jangan lupakan Vali yang terlihat sangat antusias menghancurkan Phantom-Phantom yang berada di jarak pandangannya. Jika melihat bagaimana dia menembakkan Laser, melemparkan bola energi dan meledakkan badan Phantom sampai hancur tak bersisa sambil tertawa gila, bagaikan melihat seorang Psikopat.

'Mereka membunuh Phantom' batin Naruto saat menyadari satu hal. Naruto ingat, Helios pernah bilang kalau dalam Great War dulu; Helios di bantu oleh para petinggi dari tiga Fraksi untuk berperang melawan Phantom. Dari hal itu, Naruto menarik kesimpulan, Phantom bukanlah makhluk anti-Supranatural, lebih tepatnya, mereka hanya dapat di musnahkan oleh makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar seperti petinggi Fraksi atau selevelnya.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat salah satu Phantom berbentuk Minotaur berlari menuju mereka.

Erza yang mengambil langkah lebih dulu, dia berlari melewati samping Minotaur dan sedikit menggoreskan bilah pedangnya pada pinggang Minotaur, tanpa menghentikan larinya dan terus menuju kumpulan Phantom yang berada di depannya.

Minotaur yang di gores oleh Erza terdiam. Dan selanjutnya, duri-duri besi bermunculan di tubuhnya, membuatnya Mati seketika. Erza tidak pernah berhenti dan menebas semua Phantom yang berada di depannya tanpa kesulitan.

Saat Naruto melihat kepada Hinata, dia sudah terbang menuju langit, tanpa menggunakan sayap. Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang berhenti terbang dengan tubuh melayang di udara. Sekumpulan Phantom yang bisa terbang mendekatinya, berniat melakukan serangan.

Jarak Phantom darinya masih sekitar belasan meter. Hinata melakukan tebasan pelan pada udara kosong, yang mana di depan tebasan kosong itu terdapat Phantom yang berusaha mendekatinya. Sebuah gelombang uap dingin menerpa tubuh Phantom terbang tersebut dan seketika, tubuh Phantom itu menjadi Es dan hancur. Hinata kembali melakukan tebasan pada Phantom-phantom di udara dan hasilnya sama, tubuh mereka menjadi Es dan hancur.

Pada Kamito. Dia sudah dari tadi memulai acaranya. Sekumpulan Phantom bertubuh besar datang padanya dan Kamito melakukan tebasan ringan pada perut Phantom di depannya. Tubuh itu beserta beberapa Phantom di belakangnya terpotong dan akhirnya mati karena terpotong Wave yang muncul berkat tebasan Light Sword Element. Kamito melakukan manuver serangan santai, tapi berakhir mengerikan bagi Phantom.

Akame entah sejak kapan, berada di tengah-tengah Phantom berukuran raksasa seperti Naga, Phoenix, Chimera, Anaconda dan makhluk berukuran raksasa lainnya. Akame menundukkan kepalanya, Dark Sword Element mengeluarkan pendar aura redup. Tanah di bawahnya dengan radius belasan meter berubah menjadi tanah kegelapan. Tangan-tangan kegelapan berukuran besar muncul dari tanah kegelapan dan menggenggang semua makhluk yang berada di areanya. Akame mengangkat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan iris Hitamnya yang kosong tanpa emosi. Tangan kegelapan yang menggenggam makhluk bernama panggilan Phantom itu menggenggam kebih kencang sampai akhirnya, tubuh Phantom yang di genggam hancur tidak berbentuk, darah menciprat dari sela-sela jari tangan kegelapan tersebut. Tanah kegelapan kini berubah menjadi tanah berdarah.

Mereka sudah melakukan tugas mereka, walaupun batin mereka masih terganggu dengan pertarungan sebelumnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk tugasnya sendiri. Sebuah perisai angin tercipta di sekeliling tubuh Naruto. Iris "Elemental Berserker : Wind" Pusaran Angin tersebut menghilang dan memperlihatkan Naruto dalam Kaos Hijau polos dengan simbol kepala Naga di dada kiri. Celana panjang berwarna senada dengan Kaosnya. Jubah Hijau berlengan panjang berkerah tinggi dengan simbol Tornado kecil di punggungnya.

Sebuah Replika Sword Five Element tercipta di tangan Naruto yang kosong. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka matanya yang memiliki manik Hijau. Naruto berlari menuju medan pertarungan.

Sekumpulan Phantom datang dari dua arah, kiri dan kanannya. Naruto tanpa menghentikan larinya, melakukan masing-masing satu tebasan Vertikal dengan pedang di kedua tangannya. Angin Tornado kecil muncul tiba-tiba dan melahap semua Phantom yang awalnya menargetkan Naruto. Saat Tornado menghilang, potongan-potongan tubuh berjatuhan dan memenuhi halaman Kouh Academy.

Di depan Naruto, ada beberapa Phantom ukuran besar. Naruto mempersiapkan kedua pedangnya dan melesat semakin cepat menuju mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pertarungan Phantom melawan tiga Fraksi dan Dragon Element berakhir dengan sangat cepat. Dalam hitungan menit setelah Dragon Element bergabung, semua Phantom sudah di basmi sampai tidak bersisa.

Hinata, Erza, Kamito dan Akame sedang beristirahat dan mengumpulkan tenaga mereka di bawah pohon rindang yang entah bagaimana bisa selamat setelah pembataian pada Phantom tadi. Elemental Berserker sudah lenyap dan memperlihatkan diri mereka yang biasa.

Naruto yang sekarang ini sudah mengganti mode Elemental Berserker-nya menjadi 'Water', tengah berdiri berdiri di depan pemegang Dragon Element yang lainnya seraya memandang langit. Naruto mengangkat Sword Five Elementnya dengan ujung menghadap langit.

Sebuah Pendar aura Biru tercipta dan berubah menjadi Laser Biru yang menuju Langit, tentu saja tidak sampai langit mengingat mereka sedang berada di dalam Kekkai. Laser itu membentur Kekkai dan menghilang. Entah bagaimana, walau berada di dalam Kekkai, awan Hitam berkumpul dan menurunkan hujan lebat yang membasahi keseluruhan Kouh Academy.

Semua orang yang mana kulit mereka melakukan kontak dengan air hujan ini, luka mereka mulai sembuh dengan sendirinya. Setelah melakukan hal itu, 'Elemental Berserker : Water' milik Naruto mencair bagaikan air dan menghilang. Tubuh Naruto ambruk ketanah dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Rias berlari menuju mereka berlima bersama Sona di sampingnya. Naruto merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Rias. "Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang di paksakan, berusaha agar tidak membuat mereka berdua khawatir. Padalah kenyataannya tidak, dia masih terganggu dengan bayang-bayang Naruko.

Rias dan Sona memandang Naruto tidak yakin, mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas kebenaran dari senyum Naruto.

"Aku akan mengantar Akame pulang lebih dulu" Kamito memutuskan keheningan pada suasana ini. Kamito berdiri dan berjalan menuju Akame yang tertidur dengan bersandar pada batang pohon. Kamito berjongkok dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengangkat tubuh Akame dalam gendongan ala Bridal Style.

Kamito berjalan menjauh. "Kurome ...maaf" dalam tidurnya, Akame mengigau nama adiknya. Kamito memandang wajah Akame sedih. Dia sudah tau bagaimana masa lalu Akame, tapi dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menguatkan Akame saat dia terbangun nanti. Sebelum itu, dia harus menguatkan dirinya dulu.

Kamito mengeluarkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju Kekkai. Kamito menembus Kekkai itu, atau lebih tepatnya melubangi Kekkai itu dengan sedikit kekuatannya. Lubang pada Kekkai itu pulih dengan sendirinya.

"Hiks .. hiks" sebuah suara isakan pelan terdengar. Perhatian terfokus pada Erza yang sekarang ini sedang menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara lututnya. Erza mungkin terlihat yakin saat bertarung dengan Gray, tapi hatinya merasakan perasaan tertekan oleh kenyataan. Lebih tepatnya, dia menangisi nasibnya dan ketidakmampuannya mengubah hal yang telah terjadi.

Hinata berdiri dan menghampiri Erza. Hinata menyentuh pundak Erza membuat Erza menegang. "Erza-chan?" gumam Hinata khawatir. Erza mengangkat kepalanya memandang Hinata. Mata hitam kecoklatannya berlinang dengan air mata.

Sebelum Hinata dapat berkata apa-apa, Erza menepis tangannya dan berdiri lalu berlari menjauh. Memunculkan Sayap Besi dan terbang menembus Kekkai. Hinata memandang lubang pada Kekkai yang di tembus Erza dengan pandangan khawatir.

Sebuah tepukan pada bahunya membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Saat dia berbalik, dia melihat Naruto yang terlihat sama khawatirnya dengannya. "Aku mengerti dengan perasaanmu, tapi berikan dia waktu" ucap Naruto mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dan kembali memandang ke arah Kekkai yang sudah pulih entah kapan. Naruto menoleh pada Rias dan Sona. "Aku minta maaf, tapi kami akan pulang lebih dulu. Katakan pada mereka semua mengenai kepulangan kami sekaligus permintaan maaf atas kekacauan ini" ucap Naruto.

Rias dan Sona mengangguk paham. "Kami permisi" ucap Naruto lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata dan berjalan lebih dulu sambil menarik tubuh Hinata. Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Naruto mengeluarkan sayap Naga Angin dan Hinata juga mengeluarkan sayapnya sendiri. Mereka terbang menuju Kekkai. Lagi-lagi Kekkai harus berlubang karena mereka berdua.

"Aku khawatir dengan mereka semua. Meskipun aku tidak tau masalah seerti apa yang mereka hadapi" ucap Rias lalu berjalan bersama dengan Sona menuju gedung sekolah. "Aku juga sama, tapi seperti kata Naruto-kun, berikan mereka semua waktu" ucap Sona.

Mereka menuju gedung sekolah untuk bertemu dengan Peerage mereka, serta menjelaskan mengenai kepulangan Fraksi Ningen.

Pertemuan kali ini, ...

.

.

.

.

.

...berakhir kacau.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Saat Naruto dan Hinata sampai dirumah, rumah ini sudah sepi. Raynare dan Mittelt kemungkinan sudah tertidur. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan menuju kamar Akame untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Hinata mengintip lewat celah pintu yang sedikit dia buka tanpa suara.

Hinata dapat melihat Akame yang sedang berbaring —sepertinya tidur—, dengan Kamito yang duduk di samping tempat tidur menjaga Akame. Dari kepala Akame yang sedikit dan mulutnya yang beberapa kali mengucapkan kata-kata aneh, kemungkinan dia sedang bermimpi buruk. Sedangkan Kamito memandang Akame dengan khawatir seraya tangannya mengelus pipi Akame lembut dan mengucapkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan, berharap dia dapat menghilangkan mimpi buruk Akame.

Hinata menjauhkan kepalanya dari celah pintu. Hinata memandang Naruto yang menunggu jawaban darinya. "Kita tidak perlu khawatir, dia punya Kamito di sisinya" ucap Hinata. "Kurasa kau benar, tapi sekarang aku mengkhawatirkan Erza, dia tidak punya siapa-siapa di sisinya" ucap Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau kekasihnya, kau harus berada di sisinya saat ini" ucap Hinata tegas. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan—" "Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau harus ada di sisinya saat dia membutuhkan. Jangan khawatir tentangku, aku pasti bisa bertahan dari semua ini" potong Hinata.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat karena tiba-tiba saja suasana berubah menjadi canggung. "Aku yakin kau pasti sudah tau bagaimana Infernos bangkit dari Akame. Kalau tidak keberatan, maukah kau menceritakannya padaku nanti?" tanya Naruto berusaha mengakhiri suasana canggung yang mengganggunya. Hinata tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bukan masalah. Kalau begitu, Oyasumi" ucap Hinata lalu berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Aku yakin kau pasti terganggu dengan kejadian tadi" tanya Naruto kurang yakin. Hinata berhenti berjalan. "Sudah kubilang, aku pasti bisa bertahan. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Hinata lalu kembali berjalan.

'Lagipula, kaulah yang mengajarkanku untuk lebih memerdulikan orang lain dari diri sendiri' pikir Hinata dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya saat mengingat kenangannya dengan Naruto beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Naruto memandang punggung Hinata. Hinata mengkhawatirkan semua orang, tapi dia tidak ingin dirinya di khawatirkan oleh orang lain. Andaikan Naruto dapat membagi dirinya seperti di dunia Shinobi, dia akan ada untuk semua orang yang membutuhkannya dalam satu waktu.

Naruto berjalan menuju kamar lain empat, kamar Erza. Naruto berdiri di depan pintu yang membatasi dirinya dengan isi kamar Erza. Naruto berniat mengetuk, tapi saat mendengar suara isakan tangis dari dalam, Naruto menghentikan niatnya.

Naruto membuka pintu dengan pelan. Di atas tempat tidur berukuran Queen Size, Erza duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil mendekap sebuah Boneka Beruang seukuran anak kecil. Erza terisak pelan dengan menempelkan wajahnya pada belakang kepala Boneka di dekapannya.

Naruto berjalan menuju Erza. Erza tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto, dia terlalu sibuk dalam pikirannya. Naruto duduk di samping tempat tidur sambil menghadap Erza. Naruto menepuk pundak Erza.

Erza terkejut dan melepaskan Teddy Bear-nya dan dengan cepat menghapus air mata di kelopak matanya. "Tidak apa, Erza-chan. Kau bisa menangis sesukamu, tidak ada yang akan menyebutmu cengeng" ucap Naruto setengah bercanda.

Erza masih membersihkan jejak air mata di pipinya dengan punggung tangan seraya berkata dengan nada serak. "Haha, siapa yang menangis. Aku tid—"

 **'Sret!' 'Greb!'**

Belum selesai Erza berkata-kata bohong. Naruto bergerak duduk di sampingnya dan menarik Erza kedalam pelukannya. "Kau bukanlah orang yang pandai menutupi perasaan, Erza-chan. Jika kau ingin menangis, lakukanlah. Aku akan menjadi sandaranmu selama yang kau inginkan" ucap Naruto.

Kepala Erza berada di dada bidang Naruto, jadi dia tidak dapat melihat wajah Naruto. Air Mata mulai menggenang di kelopak mata Erza. "Baka, harusnya kau menyuruhku untuk tegar, bukan malah menyuruhku menangis, hiks" di sela-sela perkataannya, Erza terisak pelan.

"Kurasa kau benar, aku memang Baka. Tapi asalkan, semua orang dapat mengeluarkan perasaan mereka tanpa kebohongan, aku tidak masalah menjadi Baka" ucap Naruto pelan dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Hiks ..hiks, Baka" Erza mulai melepaskan bebannya dengan menangis, tangannya menggenggam pakaian bagian dada pada Jaket Naruto dengan erat. Naruto mengelus kepala Erza dengan lembut.

Erza Scarlet, seseorang yang paling jahil dan terlihat tegar, kini menangis dengan kencang. Erza sudah lama tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini, pelukan ini, perasaan saat ia melepaskan perasaannya tanpa ragu, mengingatkan dirinya dengan Ibunya dulu. Saat ia mengalami sebuah masalah, Ibunya selalu bilang. "Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Jika kau ingin marah, marahlah. Tidak ada yang akan mengadilimu karena jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri"

Pelukan Naruto, seakan membuat Erza merasakan perasaan kekeluargaan yang selama ini menghilang. Dia memang memiliki paman, tapi perasaan bersama pamannya agak berbeda entah kenapa. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto, dia sudah merasakan ikatan diantara mereka, walau dia sendiri tidak tau ikatan seperti apa.

Erza menangis, melepaskan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya selama entah berapa lama. Setelah beberapa menit, Erza berhenti menangis, dia menghapus jejak air mata di pelupuk matanya dengan punggung jari telunjuknya. "Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Naruto.

Erza mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuh Naruto dengan pelan. Erza memandang mata Naruto, sebuah senyum terlukis di bibirnya. "Terima kasih atas semuanya. Aku sudah agak mendingan berkatmu" ucap Erza.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, syukurlah" ucap Naruto lalu duduk di samping ranjang. Erza memandang punggung Naruto yang membelakanginya. "Cobalah untuk tidur, besok kita harus sekolah. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku sendiri" ucap Naruto lalu berdiri.

"Ano ..." Naruto menghentikan niatnya untuk berjalan da menolehkan kepalanya menatap Erza. Erza terlihat malu untuk mengatakan keinginannya. "Maukah kau ... hmm...untuk malam ini ... tidur disini bersamaku?" akhirnya, Erza mengatakan keinginannya.

Naruto berbalik dengan sedikit tanpa kebingungan di wajahnya. Erza ingin menambahkan saat melihat wajah bingung Naruto, tapi Naruto lebih dulu berbicara. "Baiklah"

"Eh?" sekarang malah Erza yang bingung dengan jawaban cepat Naruto. "Apa harus kuulang lagi? Aku setuju untuk tidur bersamamu malam ini" ucap Naruto.

Naruto merangkak naik ketempat tidur dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Erza. Wajah Erza memerah melihat senyuman Naruto dari jarak sedekat ini. Naruto tanpa di duga mencium dahi Erza. "Tidurlah, sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam" ucap Naruto.

Wajah Erza semakin memerah dan buru-buru membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto agar Naruto tidak melihat wajah memerahnya. Naruto terkekeh pelan dan kemudian ikut berbaring telentang.

Naruto menutup matanya, berusaha untuk memasuki alam mimpinya. "Naruto, apa kau sudah tidur?" Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Naruto melihat Erza yang berbaring menyamping menghadapnya dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Ada apa, Erza-chan?" tanya Naruto. "Apa aku boleh tidur sambil memelukmu?" tanya Erza pelan.

"Tidak biasanya kau bertanya, biasanya kau langsung memelukku tanpa permisi" ucap Naruto menggoda Erza. Wajah Erza menjadi memerah malu. "Maksudku, enggh..." Erza kehilangan kata-kata untuk menyangkal. Wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi semakin memerah.

Ini pertama kalinya Naruto melihat sisi Erza yang pemalu dan Tsundere. Rencana untuk menggoda Erza, jadi hilang entah kemana. Tidak tega membuat Erza malu lebih dari ini. Naruto memiringkan badannya menghadap Erza. "Tidak masalah, jika itu dapat membuatmu nyaman" ucap Naruto.

Erza yang mendengar jawaban Naruto, mendekatkan dirinya ketubuh Naruto. Erza memegang jaket depan Naruto dan menyamankan kepala di dada Naruto yang hangat. Naruto memeluk tubuh Erza agar semakin dekat dengannya serta mencium dahi Erza sekali lagi. "Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu"

Wajah memerah tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah Erza dari beberapa menit yang lalu. Erza menutup matanya, berusaha untuk masuk kedalam dunia mimpinya. Sebuah senyum tulus dan manis terukir di wajah damai Erza.

Dengan hangatnya pelukan Naruto, perasaannya menjadi tenang. Serasa seperti masalahnya telah menghilang. Walaupun masalah akan datang lagi, selama ada Naruto di sisinya, dia yakin pasti dapat bertahan. Naruto telah menjadi penyemangatnya, sosok yang mengingatkannya pada Ibunya, sosok yang telah membuat hidup Erza jauh lebih berwarna dari sebelumnya.

Perasaan yang sangat umum, tapi sulit di jelaskan oleh kata-kata kini tumbuh semakin besar di hati Erza untuk Naruto. Akhirnya Erza dapat tertidur dengan damai di pelukan hangat Naruto dengan senyum manis. Merasa Erza sudah tertidur, Naruto menutup matanya dan masuk kedalam mimpinya tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Skip Time—**

Pagi harinya. Naruto bangun dan yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah surai merah. Erza masih tidur dengan tenang pelukannya, serta tangannya yang menggenggam jaket depan Naruto. Naruto tidak kuasa menahan senyumnya saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Naruto melihat Jam Tangannya. Naruto menghela nafas. Jam tangannya menunjukkan angka 06 : 01. "Enghh~" Erza melenguh pelan. Wajahnya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin terbangun. Mungkin Erza sedikit terusik dengan gerakan kecil yang Naruto buat untuk melihat waktu tadi.

Genggaman Erza melemah sehingga Naruto dapat mengambil jarak menjauh dari Erza. Naruto duduk seraya memandang wajah Erza. Erza membuka matanya kemudian mengedipkannya beberapa kali. Setelah sepenuhnya terbangun, Erza memandang wajah Naruto dengan wajah ngantuk.

Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Ohayou, Erza-chan" ucap Naruto. Erza duduk dan menggosok sudut matanya. "Ohayou, Naruto-kun. Ho~aaam!" ucap Erza lalu menguap. Sadar atau tidak sadar, dia manambahkan suffiks –kun pada nama Naruto.

"Ayo cepat bangun, lalu bersiap. Aku akan menunggu di meja makan" ucap Naruto lalu berdiri duduk si samping tempat tidur. "Aku masih ngantuk. Sepuluh meni—"

 **'Cup'**

Apapun protesan yang akan di keluarkan Erza harus berhenti di tenggorokannya saat Naruto merangkak naik dan mencium keningnya. Mata Erza yang awalnya masih mengantuk, kini terbuka lebar. Rasa ngantuknya hilang dengan kecepatan cahaya(?).

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dan memandang wajah Erza dari dekat. "Sekarang sudah tidak ngantuk bukan? Atau aku harus melakukan cara lain agar kau bangun" ucap Naruto dengan senyum menggoda seraya kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Erza.

Wajah Erza memerah terang. Erza mengambil boneka Teddy Bear-nya dan mendorongkan kepala Naruto menjauh dengan itu. "Baiklah! Baiklah, aku akan bangun. Jangan mendekat lagi" ucap Erza seperti gadis Tsundere.

Naruto merangkak mundur lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan kemudian memandang Erza dengan senyuman puas. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu ruang makan" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Naruto-kun!" Pintu sudah terbuka, tapi saat Erza memanggilnya, Naruto berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Erza. "Terima kasih untuk yang semalam dan untuk segalanya yang telah kau berikan" ucap Erza malu-malu dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Jangan di pikirkan. Aku hanya melakukan yang kubisa agar kau, orang yang berharga bagiku berhenti bersedih" ucap Naruto. Wajah Erza semakin memerah saat mendengar Naruto menyebutnya sebagai orang yang berharga baginya. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi" ucap Naruto lalu keluar dan menutup pintu.

Tersisa Erza sendirian. Erza menyentuh dada kirinya, tempat organ Vitalnya berdetak dengan kencang. Saat mengingat semua hal mengenai Naruto, perasaannya menjadi nyaman. Suaranya, Senyumannya, Pelukannya, Perlakuan hangatnya, Perhatiannya padanya, semuanya telah membuat Hatinya berdetak di luar batas normal.

Erza turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Masalahnya malam tadi, biarlah berlalu. Dia akan menyambut semua masalahnya tanpa menutupi perasaannya dari sekarang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Naruto berjalan menuju kamar lain di lantai ini. Kamar membuka pintu kamar di depannya dan mengintip kedalam. Seorang gadis masih tertidur nyenyak di tempat tidur kamar ini. Naruto masuk kedalam kamar tanpa menutup pintu. Naruto berjalan menuju satu-satunya tempat tidur di kamar ini.

Naruto berdiri membungkukkan badannya dan memandang wajah damai gadis di depannya. Gadis yang lebih memperdulikan orang lain dari dirinya sendiri dan juga gadis yang menyuruhnya untuk berada di sisi Erza malam tadi. Naruto melihat bekas jejak air mata di pipi Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum miris. Seandainya dia masih bisa melakukan Kage Bunshin seperti di dunia Shinobi, maka dia dapat berlaku adil malam tadi. Dua gadis terluka karena kenyataan mengenai orang terdekat mereka yang 'berubah', dan dia hanya bisa menemani salah satunya, sedangkan yang lainnya terabaikan.

Naruto membersihkan bekas air mata itu dengan jari jempolnya. Naruto menangkup sebelah pipi Hinata dan menurunkan kepalanya menuju kepala Hinata. Sebuah ciuman mendarat di kening Hinata.

Sudut mata Hinata mengkerut, tidurnya sedikit terusik dengan yang di lakukan Naruto. Saat Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya, Mata Hinata terbuka dan sebuah senyum tulus mengembang di bibirnya. Wajah Hinata dan Naruto berhadapan dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ohayou, Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto. "Ohayou, Naru-kun. Bagaimana keadaan, Erza-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia sudah lebih baik. Tapi maaf, aku tidak ada disampingmu saat kau membutuhkanku" ucap Naruto menyesal. Hinata tersenyum misterius dan mengelus pipi Naruto. Naruto sedikit bingung dengan arti senyuman Hinata.

Hinata memegang belakang kepala Naruto dan menekannya mendekat.

 **'Cup'**

Bibir mereka bertemu. Naruto membulatkan matanya terkejut. Hinata tidak hanya menciumnya, tapi juga memasukkan lidahnya untuk mengajak lidah Naruto bergulat dalam sebuah cumbuan. Naruto terhanyut suasana dan balas membalas cumbuan Hinata.

Hinata mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mereka bercumbu lidah selama beberapa menit sampai Hinata memutuskan ciuman itu sendiri.

Hinata sedikit menjauhkan wajah Naruto dan memandang mata Biru Naruto. "Sekarang kau tidak perlu minta maaf, aku sudah mendapatkan bayaranku" ucap Hinata dengan senyum. "Terima kasih, Hinata-chan" balas Naruto dengan senyuman.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memandangiku terus? Kita harus segera bersiap untuk sarapan, Naru-kun" ucap Hinata menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Naruto menegakkan badannya dan mundur dua langkah.

"Maaf. Sampai nanti di meja makan" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan keluar kamar Hinata. Hinata memandang punggung Naruto dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Saat Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Hinata turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Skip Time—**

Saat Naruto sampai di ruang makan dengan seragam sekolah yang terpasang rapi di tubuhnya, dia melihat Raynare, Mittelt, Rias dan Sona membantu Maid Gremory menyiapkan meja makan. Melihat wajah mereka yang berkerja sama dengan Maid tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda-tanda enggan. Maid Gremory juga bersikap biasa pada mereka, bagaikan teman. Pelayan dan Tuan, tapi terlihat seperti mereka telah berteman tanpa memandang perbedaan derajat.

Naruto tersenyum tulus dan berjalan mendekati mereka semua. "Ohayou, Minna" ucap Naruto menarik perhatian mereka berempat beserta para Maid.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun/-sama/-nii-chan/" reaksi yang berbeda di keluarkan. Sona, Rias dan Raynare menggunakan suffiks –kun. Mittelt dengan suffiks -nii-chan. Sedangkan para Maid membungkuk hormat dan memanggilnya dengan suffiks –sama.

"Minna, kalian boleh kembali. Kami berempat yang akan mengurus sisanya" ucap Rias pada para Maid di belakangnya. "Kalau begitu kami permisi, Rias-sama. Minna-sama" ucap salah seorang pelayan lalu menghilang dengan Lingkaran sihir bersimbol Gremory.

Naruto duduk di kursinya. Rias dan Mittelt menata peralatan makan di atas meja, sedangkan Sona dan Raynare mengambil masakan dari dapur.

"Ohayou, Minna" ucap sebuah suara lembut. Mereka semua menoleh pada asal suara dan melihat Hinata yang berjalan dengan anggun ke arah mereka. "Ohayou, Hinata-chan/-nee-chan" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Hinata berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk di samping Naruto. "Kalian sudah berkumpul rupanya" ucap sebuah suara lain. Kali ini Kamito dan Akame (yang bicara tadi Kamito)

Mereka berdua duduk di tempat mereka dengan tenang. "Akame-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hinata. "Sudah lebih baik. Kamito selalu ada untukku, jadi aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Akame sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Souka, senang mendengarnya" ucap Hinata lega. "Jadi yang tersisa hanya Erza. Apa dia ketiduran la—"

"Maaf aku terlambat, Naruto-kun" baru saja Kamito berucap beberapa kata, orang yang di bicarakan sudah datang. Semua pasang mata kecuali Naruto memandang penuh selidik pada Erza. Mereka merasa aneh dengan sikap Erza sekarang ini, sepertinya dia sedang senang. Dan lagi, tadi dia memanggil Naruto dengan apa? Itu pikiran para gadis.

Erza berhenti bergerak dan keringat muncul di belakang kepalanya. "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Erza gugup. Hinata menghela nafas pasrah, tapi tidak menutupi senyum tulusnya. Sona, Mittelt dan Raynare sedikit cemburu. Rias tersenyum misterius.

"Aku yakin bukan hanya aku yang berpikir seperti ini. Tapi kau terlihat senang dan bersemangat. Dan juga ... aku baru pertama kali mendengar kau menyebut Naruto-kun dengan suffiks '-kun'. Aku penasaran, apa yang terjadi semalam?" ucap Rias menggoda.

Wajah Erza merona mengingat kejadian tadi malam dan beberapa menit yang lalu. "Naruto-kun, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan Erza-chan tadi malam?!" Raynare berdiri dan bertanya (teriak) pada Naruto.

Wajah Erza semakin memerah. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan khayalannya dan hal itu malah membuat kesalahpahaman pada beberapa pihak. Aura kecemburuan kini meningkat dan Naruto seperti bisa melihat makhluk gelap astral di belakang beberapa orang.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. 'Bahaya' pikir Naruto. Erza masih sibuk dengan pikirannya dan tidak menyadari hasil dari ketidakpekaannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Skip Time—**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kegagalan pertemuan hari itu. Kini Fraksi mulai merundingkan untuk melakukan pertemuan sekali lagi. Sudah di putuskan, pertemuan tersebut akan di lakukan 2 hari dari sekarang.

Sekarang sudah pagi. Penghuni kediaman Namikaze baru saja mulai terbangun. Di kamar Naruto. Naruto sedang duduk di samping ranjang. Naruto memandangi layar Handphone-nya yang terdapat gambar Naruko yang dia dapatkan dari Kamito beberapa hari yang lalu.

Saat melihat foto itu, Naruto dapat mengingat berbagai kenangan masa kecil 'Naruto' bersama Naruko.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Flashback—**

Di sebuah padang rumput yang luas di siang hari yang cerah. Dua anak kecil berbeda jenis kelamin sedang bermain kejar-kejaran. Gadis kecil sedang mengejar anak-laki-laki yang yang lebih tua darinya, tapi anak laki-laki cukup lincah dan membuat sang gadis kesulitan menangkapnya.

"Ayo, tangkap aku, Naruko-chan!" teriak laki-laki itu semangat. "Awas kau, Onii-chan! Jangan lari dari Naruuu!" gadis itu terlihat geram dan berusaha dengan keras untuk menangkap sang kakak.

 **'Greb!'**

Akhirnya, bocah laki-laki yang di ketahui adalah 'Naruto' yang berumur 10 tahun dapat di tangkap di pergelangan tangan oleh Naruko. Naruto terkejut dan secara tidak sengaja, kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh sambil menarik Naruko bersamanya.

Mereka jatuh dengan posisi Naruko menindih Naruto di bawahnya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat dan hampir bersentuhan. Senyum senang mengembang di bibir Naruko. "Ketangkap kau, Onii-chan. Sekarang kau tidak bisa lari lagi dan rasakan balasannya"

Naruko sedikit menjauhkan badannya dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menggelitik pinggang Naruto tanpa ampun. "Gyahaha, Naruko-chan! Hentikan! Geli! Hahaha" Naruto tertawa keras dan berusaha menggapai tangan Naruko untuk menghentikannya.

"Naru akan berhenti, jika Onii-chan berjanji satu hal. Apa Onii-chan mau?" ucap Naruko dan menghentikan acara 'menggelitik'nya untuk sementara. Naruto memandang wajah Naruko dengan ekspresi bingung. Naruko kembali menggelitik pinggang Naruto karena kakaknya sama sekali tidak menjawabnya.

"Hahaha, iya! Iya aku akan berjanji" ucap Naruto, dia terlalu lelah untuk tertawa. Naruko berhenti dan tersenyum senang. Dia memeluk Naruto erat dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada Naruto yang terasa hangat.

"Naru menyayangi Onii-chan, jadi berjanjilah, jangan pernah meninggalkan Naru" ucap Naruko. Naruto tersenyum dan balas mendekap Naruko, matanya memandang lurus kelangit yang berwarna biru cerah seperti mata mereka.

"Aku berjanji"

.

.

Saat ini adalah Ulang tahun Naruko yang kesebelas. Yang merayakannya hanyalah bagian dari keluarga Namikaze serta beberapa kerabat dekat, jadi tidak dapat di anggap terlalu meriah. Naruko duduk di depan meja. Naruto datang dari dapur dengan membawa sebuah Kue Ulang Tahun yang di atasnya di pasangi lilin dengan angka 11.

Naruto meletakkan Kue itu tepat di depan Naruko dan kemudian menyalakan lilinnya. Semua orang mulai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dan Naruko memandang Naruto lalu kepada lilin di depannya.

Dengan satu hembusan nafas, api pada lilin itu padam. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan Naruko terlihat sangat bahagia. "Ne, Naruko-chan. Permohonan seperti apa yang kau inginkan saat meniup lilin tadi?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Kushina yang berada di belakang Naruto menjitak kepala anak laki-lakinya dengan keras. "Jangan menanyakan privasi seseorang" tegur Kushina. "Tidak apa-apa, Okaa-chan. Naru tidak masalah kok" ucap Naruko dengan senyum sambil memandang Kushina.

"Eh?" Naruto dan Kushina bingung dengan jawaban Naruko. "Karena keinginan Naru adalah ... menjadi Istri Onii-chan" Naruko langsung memeluk Naruto dan memberikan ciuman panjang di pipi.

Semua orang yang mendengar permohonan Naruko terkejut dan suasana mulai menjadi heboh karena Naruto yang di kejar oleh Kushina karena dianggap telah meracuni otak polos Naruko dengan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Flashback End—**

Naruto tersenyum saat mengingatnya, sepertinya kehidupan 'Naruto' sangat menyenangkan, tidak seperti kehidupannya dulu. Tapi saat mengingat hal itu, dia menjadi sangat yakin kalau dialah yang telah bersalah.

Harapan Naruko dari dulu adalah bersamanya. Dan saat 'Naruto' meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat, dapat di pastikan bahwa harapan Naruko telah berubah menjadi keputus-asaan. Kehilangan sosok Ayah, Ibu dan sosok kakak yang sangat di cintainya, hal itu pasti membuatnya sangat tertekan.

"Aku minta maaf, Naruko" gumam Naruto.

 **'Deg!'**

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Naruto berdenyut keras. Naruto dengan satu tangan, memegangi kepalanya. Entah kenapa, rasanya otaknya sangat sakit.

 **"Ohayou, Onii-chan"**

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kesekeliling kamar. Tapi dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. Jelas sekali dia mendengar suara Naruko.

 **"Naru tidak ada di sana jika Onii-chan mencari Naru. Kita berkomunikasi lewat Telepati"**

"Naruko, kamu di mana?"

 **"Itu tidak penting, Onii-chan. Naru hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa tempat pertarungan kita sudah di siapkan. Besok saat fajar, pertarungan kita akan di mulai. Untuk mengetahui lokasi pertarungannya, Onii-chan hanya perlu merasakan energi Naru. Oh iya, jangan khawatir, yang lainnya juga sudah di beritahu kok"**

"Tunggu dulu, Naruko!"

 **"Jadi bersiaplah, Onii-chan. Naru akan sangat menantikan saat-saat itu, saat Onii-chan hanya menjadi milik Naru. Jaa ne~"**

Sambungan telepati di antara mereka akhirnya terputus. Naruto menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. "Kenapa harus menjadi seperti ini?" gumam Naruto frustasi. Aura kegelapan sedikit demi sedikit menguar dari tubuh Naruto tanpa di sadarinya.

 **["Naruto, tenangkan dir—"]**

Aura kegelapan itu hilang dengan sendirinya saat Naruto di sadarkan oleh peringatan Helios. Tapi aneh, kenapa suara Helios terpotong?

Naruto berbaring di kasurnya dan menutup mata. Berkonsentrasi dan masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

 **—Mindscape—**

Naruto terbangun di padang rumput seperti biasanya. Naruto berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan Helios. Naruto akhirnya menemukannya, Helios sedang berbaring membelakanginya, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Naruto berlari menghampiri Helios. Naruto berdiri di depan Helios dan melihat Helios sedang menutupi dadanya yang terdapat simbol Pentagram gelap.

"Kenapa hal ini terjadi lagi?" tanya Naruto. Nafas Helios terengah-engah dan tangan yang menutupi dadanya di pindahkan agar Pentagram itu dapat di lihat dengan jelas oleh Naruto. Salah satu sisi dari Pentagram itu sudah hampir terputus.

 **["Kuncinya adalah perasaanmu. Semakin kau merasa tertekan atau putus asa, segel ini akan semakin rusak dan akhirnya hancur"]** ucap Helios sambil mencoba berdiri. "Itu artinya, saat segel itu hancur, maka ..." ucap Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya tidak percaya.

 **["Saat itu terjadi, aku bukan lagi aku, melainkan sosok Trinity yang membawa keputus asaan dunia"]** Helios melanjutkan kalimat Naruto yang di gantungkan.

"Aku minta maaf karena sedikit lepas kendali" ucap Naruto sambil menunduk sedih. **["Ini bukan salahmu, jadi tidak perlu minta maaf"]** balas Helios.

Naruto masih diam, bukan karena merasa bersalah, melainkan sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya. "Helios, dulu kau pernah bilang, seseorang memisahkan dirimu dengan Trinity, lalu orang itu mati dan memberikan kekuatannya padamu. Apa kekuatan yang dapat memisahkan jiwa itu masih ada di dirimu. Kalau ada, kumohon berikan padaku agar aku dapat memisahkan Trinity darimu sekali lagi" ucap Naruto setelah mengangat kepalanya dan berucap dengan tegas.

Helios menghela nafas sambil berucap. **["Sudah kuduga, cepat atau lambat kau akan menyadari hal itu"]**

Naruto masih menunggu jawaban Helios. Helios memandang lurus padanya. **["Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak dapat memberikan kekuatan itu"]** lanjut Helios.

Naruto terdiam. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bersikeras. **["Akan lebih mudah untuk di tunjukkan daripada di jelaskan. Sekarang tutuplah matamu"]** perintah Helios. Naruto menuruti perintah Helios dan menutup kedua matanya.

 **["Apa kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya? Ini akan terasa 'cukup' menyakitkan jika kau memaksakan diri"]** ucap Helios memastikan.

"Tidak masalah. Lakukan saja" ucap Naruto tanpa membuka matanya. Helios sekali lagi menghela nafas, pasrah. **["Baiklah"]** Ekor Helios bergerak menuju Naruto. Ujung ekor Helios mengeluarkan pendar aura keemasan.

 **["Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab atas rasa sakitmu, mengerti?"]** tanya Helios sekali lagi untuk memastikan keputusan Naruto. Naruto menjawabnya dengan anggukan pasti.

Sesaat setelah Naruto menjawab, ujung Ekor Helios melesat dengan cepat menuju kepala Naruto.

 **'CRRAASSHH!'**

 **—Mindscape End—**

Naruto seketika terbangung dengan wajah yang di penuhi oleh keringat dingin. Nafas yang sangat tidak teratur dan tubuh yang bergetar.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau akan sesakit itu? Rasanya kau seperti ingin membunuhku" ucap Naruto kesal.

 **["Aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Kau saja yang keras kepala. Lagipula, hanya itu satu-satunya jalan untuk membuka ingatanmu yang tersegel secara paksa"]** balas Helios.

Naruto menyeka keringat di dahinya dan berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak puluhan kali lipat lebih cepat dari normalnya. Setelah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, Naruto menghela nafas panjang.

"Helios, apa yang 'tadi' itu benar?" tanya Naruto kurang yakin. **["Percaya atau tidak. Itu adalah kenyataannya dan hal itu juga di ambil dari ingatanmu sendiri"]** ucap Helios.

Mendengar jawaban Helios membuat Naruto berpikir sebentar. Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan kembali memandangi foto Naruko. "Jika memang begitu yang terjadi, kurasa kita punya kesempatan untuk menang dan mengakhiri semuanya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Helios?" gumam Naruto.

 **["Setelah melihat ide di otakmu yang licik. Kurasa, hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang memiliki ide segila itu. Tapi apapun keputusanmu, aku akan terus mengikutimu. Karena bagaimanapun kau adalah ..."]**

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya memandang lurus kedepan. "Bukan 'aku', tapi 'Kita'. Karena kita semua adalah..." sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajah Naruto. Naruto dan Helios melanjutkan perkataan mereka secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **["...Saigo no Kibou"]** "...Harapan Terakhir"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **...::: To Be Countinued :::...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yo, Minna! Saya kembali lagi. Bagaimana menurut kalian, chap kali ini?

Well, mari jawab Review non-login

 **Ren asbhel** : Mungkin bisa aja, tapi entahlah. Aku tidak janji lho~ ^_^

 **Bayu** : Ha'i, sudah lanjut ^_^

 **Zzz** : Seperti yang kau lihat, karakter dari anime yang sama dengan pemegang Dragon-Element-nya. Hm, sudah lanjut nih ^_^

 **Uzumaki nara** : Mungkin akan hancur. Dan pertanyaan kedua, saya tidak dapat menjawabnya dengan pasti. Mungkin mati, mungkin hidup atau mungkin ...jadian hantu aja?#PLAK ^_^

 **Mahdian dragneel** : Etto~, kenapa ada tanda tanya di Reviewmu? -_-'

Saya mau sedikit meluruskan beberapa hal. Yang berada di tubuh Naruko itu adalah Phantom-Helios. Sedangkan Trinity berada di tubuh Helios yang asli. Kau mengerti **Senju-nara shira** -san?

Orang-orang yang menjadi wadah Dragon-Phantom adalah orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan dekat dengan pemegang Dragon-Element. Saya mengambil karakter mereka dari Anime yang sama seperti pemegang Dragon Element.

Dari Anime Naruto : Naruto melawan Naruko. Hinata melawan Ino.

Dari Anime Fairy Tail : Erza melawan Gray.

Dari Anime Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance : Kamito melawan Ellis.

Dari Anime Akame ga Kill : Akame melawan Tatsumi.

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah ada yang mengetahui alasan mereka bertarung satu sama lain dari sedikit clue di atas. Tapi bagi yang tidak tau, saya tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa #PLAK

Semua alasan Dragon Element bangkit sudah di jelaskan, kecuali kebangkitan Infernos. Apa saya harus membuat Flashback juga mengenai alasan kebangkitan Infernos di chapter mendatang?

Dan satu lagi, apa ada yang dapat menebak hal apa yang di tunjukkan Helios pada Naruto? Atau mungkin ada yang tau rencana Naruto? Jika ada yang tau coba katakan, siapa yang jawabannya benar, mungkin akan saya kasih hadiah spesial yang misterius. Ada yang mau?

Well, saya sudah kehabisan bahan untuk di bahas, jadi sama silahkan bertanya jika kalian ada pertanyaan, silahkan kritik jika ada kesalahan, silahkan beri komentar jika kalian suka dan jangan Flame jika tidak suka :v

Saya Ryuukira Sekai, pamit undur diri, salam Fanfiction ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ryuukira Sekai. Log Out. Harasho~ ^_^**


	12. War Is Already Begin

**The Dragon Element**

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto X High School DxD**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Dan beberapa Anime yang terkait : Bukan milik saya**

 **Dragon Element © Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance{Maybe}, Mystery{Maybe}**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto.N x Harem {Raynare, Erza.S, Hinata.H, Rias.G dan Sona.S (masih ada kemungkinan bertambah)} dan Kamito.K x Akame.A**

 **Warning : Author Newbie, Typo Bertebaran, Jurus dan Kekuatan Buatan Sendiri, No-Lemon, Super OOC, AU, OC dari Anime lain, Little bit Yuri dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Summary :**

Para pemegang Dragon Element sudah mulai terkumpul, tapi Bersamaan dengan itu, Makhluk kegelapan telah bangkit. Pertempuran tidak dapat di hindari lagi. Karena bagaimana pun, ini adalah Takdir mereka. Takdir dari Pemegang Dragon Element {Bad Summary}.

* * *

" **Remember '** **Don't Like, Don't Read'!** **"**

* * *

 **.:::STORY START:::.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 : War Is Already Begin**

Akame berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan ekspresi gelisah dan keringat yang bercucuran dari dahinya. Sejak pertemuannya kembali dengan Tatsumi, mantan rekan satu timnya di kesatuan mata-mata Jepang, mimpi buruk terus saja menghantui setiap tidurnya.

"Kurome ... Kurome ... gomen ..." igauan tidak jelas terus terucap dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

* * *

 **Akame Dream**

Daratan luas yang tandus tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan sedikitpun. Hanya terdapat dua orang gadis berambut hitam yang salah satunya sedang mendekap gadis yang terlihat lebih muda dari gadis pertama. Sebuah tempat yang dulunya indah dalam sekejap mata berubah menjadi medan kehancuran, semuanya di lakukan oleh dua orang gadis, atau lebih tepatnya hanya satu orang.

Di dalam dekapan gadis pertama, seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang memiliki sangat banyak kemiripan dengan gadis pertama. Yang membedakan mereka hanyalah panjang rambut dan warna bola mata mereka.

Wajah gadis yang berada di dalam dekapan Akame terlihat sangat damai seakan dia berada di tempat teraman di dunia. Terlalu damai, sehingga orang yang melihatnya akan berpikir dia telah mati.

"Kurome, bangunlah. Misinya telah selesai" ucap Akame berusaha membangunkannya adik yang berada di dekapannya. Beberapa saat, sama sekali tidak ada balasan. "Kurome, bangunlah. Jika kita tetap berada di sini, kita bisa mendapatkan hukuman lagi dari komandan" ucap Akame, kali ini dengan menggoyangkan badan gadis yang di panggilnya Kurome.

Kembali tidak ada balasan yang berarti. Hanya ada suara hembusan angin kasar di padang tandus ini. Dan ...

 **'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap'**

 **...** suara langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat menuju Akame dan Kurome.

"Dia tidak akan bangun berapa kalipun kau mencoba" ucap orang yang mendekat itu sesaat setelah dia berdiri tepat di depan Akame yang sedang menunduk menatap wajah damai Kurome.

Akame mengangkat kepalanya seraya berkata : "Apa maksudmu, Kurome hanya tertidur. Dia pasti akan bangu—"

Apapun kata yang ingin di katakan Akame, semuanya terasa berhenti tepat di tenggorokannya saat melihat wajah orang mengatakan hal tadi. Orang itu adalah ...

"Karena dia telah mati ..."

... dirinya sendiri.

Sementara keterkejutan masih menguasainya, Akame tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu basah dan lengket saat tangannya berada di perut Kurome. Dia menunduk dan melihat cairan apa yang ada di tangannya.

Darah. Darah yang menghitam menutupi telapak tangannya adalah hal yang pertama dia lihat.

"... dan ironisnya, yang membunuhnya, tidak lain adalah dirimu sendiri" lanjut sosok lain dari Akame dengan perkataan datar tanpa perasaan.

 **'Deg!'**

"A...ku..."

 **'Deg!' 'Deg!'**

"...membu...nuh ..."

 **'Deg!' 'Deg!' 'Deg!'**

"... Kuro..me" gumam Akame terbata tidak percaya dengan yang dia dengar. Bola mata Ruby Akame bergetar dan jantungnya berdetak keras dan tak teratur.

"Benar, kaulah yang membunuhku ..."

"!" dengan reflek, Akame menolehkan kepalanya memandang wajah Kurome saat dia mendengar suara Kurome.

Wajah Kurome tidak lagi sama. Terdapat cairan merah kental yang mengalir dari sudut mata Kurome.

Bola mata yang tertutup itu terbuka dengan tiba-tiba, memperlihatkan matanya yang tidak ada lagi pada tempatnya, bahkan Akame dapat melihat kerangka tengkoraknya dari lubang mata kosong itu. "... bukan begitu, Onee-chan?"

 **Akame Dream End**

* * *

Akame terjaga dari mimpinya dengan posisi duduk serta wajah yang penuh dengan keringat dingin. Mimpi itu, mimpi yang menghantuinya setiap malam sejak pertemuannya kembali dengan Tatsumi.

Akame menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Hiks, ... hiks" entah sudah keberapa kalinya Akame menangis, dia sendiri tidak dapat mengingatnya. Setiap kali dia mengingat Kurome, air matanya selalu mengalir keluar tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Kurome, maaf" gumam Akame dengan kalimat yang sama setiap kali dia mengingat Kurome.

Seseorang melihat semuanya, dia memasang senyum sedih dan berjalan mendekati Akame tanpa sepengatahuan Akame. Sepasang tangan Astral terlihat memeluk tubuh Akame dari samping. Perasaan hangat menjalar di hati Akame, perasaan ini, seperti dia sedang di peluk oleh seseorang yang berharga baginya.

'Jangan menangis, Onee-chan'

"!" Akame menjauhkan telapak tangannya dan membulatkan matanya. Bisikan pelan itu, ...

"Kurome! Apa kau ada di sini?" tanya Akame entah pada siapa. Di kamar ini hanya ada dirinya sendiri, tapi kenapa dia merasa seperti Kurome berada tepat di sisinya.

'Jangan pernah menangis lagi, Onee-chan. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, apapun yang terjadi'

Akame mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar, berusaha menemukan sosok yang di carinya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Dia sangat yakin kalau dia tidak berkhayal, dari suaranya, Kurome ada di sana, tepat di sampingnya.

Akame menunduk dengan tangan yang menggenggam selimut dengan kuat, bibirnya bergetar seperti dia sedang mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Maaf ... maaf ... maaf"

Ulang Akame berkali-kali. Mungkin karena dia terlalu banyak memikirkan Kurome, sehingga dia berhalusinasi. Pikir Akame.

Sosok yang memeluk Akame tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan pelukannya lalu membelai pipi Akame dengan jari-jari tranparannya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Onee-chan. Hal yang terjadi padaku bukanlah salahmu. Karena itu, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, berhentilah menangis"

Mata Akame membulat sempurna. Tidak seperti suara sebelumnya yang hanya terdengar di kepalanya, suara kali ini ... nyata

Akame mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kesamping. Dia tidak dapat menahannya, aliran air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Dia tidak bermimpi, adiknya, ...Kurome ...tepat berada di sampingnya. Tidak dalam wujud transparan, tapi dalam bentuk nyata.

Sosok Kurome terkekeh sambil menutup matanya. "Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Onee-chan. Sudah kubilang untuk berhenti menangis, tapi kenapa kau malah kembali menangis? Ayolah, tersenyum. Tersenyumlah sebagaimana kakak yang kukenal dan sayangi selama ini"

Akame tidak dapat membalas. Bibirnya serasa mati rasa saking terkejutnya. Bahkan dia tidak dapat menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya sendiri. Akame merasa sesuatu sedang menahannya dari bergerak untuk meraih Kurome.

Kurome membuka matanya seraya memiringkan kepalanya. "Onee-chan? Apa kau masih ingat janji kita waktu itu? 'Kita adalah saudari. Ikatan yang menghubungkan kita adalah mutlak. Waktu atau bahkan takdir tidak dapat memisahkan kita. ...'."

Kurome berkata dengan menggantungkan kalimatnya, menunggu untuk Akame melengkapi kalimat tersebut. Bibir Akame bergerak, sebuah kalimat keluar secara spontan dari mulutnya. "... Kita akan selalu bersama, sampai kapapun" ucap Akame, dan entah sadar atau tidak, lengkungan tipis tercipta di bibir mungilnya saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Itulah Onee-chan yang kukenal" ungkap Kurome dengan raut wajah senang. Secara perlahan, tubuh Kurome mulai terurai menjadi partikel cahaya.

Akame tidak ingin Kurome kembali menghilang. Jadi dia mengulurkan tangannya mencoba meraih Kurome, tapi Akame tidak dapat menyentuhnya. Ketika tangannya mencapai pergelangan tangan Kurome, yang di dapatnya bukanlah perasaan menyentuh sebuah kulit, melainkan kekosongan seakan kulit bercahaya di depannya hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

"Jangan menghilang! Kumohon! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi!" teriak Akame tidak terima sedangkan Kurome memperlihatkan senyuman pahit bersamaan dengan dirinya yang semakin menghilang.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Seperti janji kita waktu itu, kita akan bertemu kembali. Dan saat itu tiba, aku berjanji, aku tidak akan pernah pergi darimu lagi. Jaa ne, Onee-chan. Aku menyayangimu, selalu"

Dengan kalimat terakhir itu, tubuh Kurome sepenuhnya lenyap. Menyisakan Akame di kamar luasnya di temani oleh keheningan. Tangan Akame terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya, kenapa hal ini terjadi padanya? Pertanyaan itu terus berulang di kepalanya.

Manik Ruby Akame tertutup, bibirnya bergetar merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan di dadanya. Jika boleh, Akame ingin sekali menyalahkan takdir atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Andaikan saja dia tidak melakukan kecerobohan waktu misi saat itu, andaikan saja dia dapat melawan saat 'mereka' menjadikan dirinya sebagai kelinci percobaan, andaikan saja dia dapat merubah masa lalu,,,,, andai saja dia bukan inang dari sang Dark Dragon Element, Infernos, maka dia tidak akan mendapatkan takdir menyedihkan ini.

 **['Maaf menyela pemikiranmu, tapi seharusnya kau ingat. Bagaimanapun kau menyalahkan takdir, semua yang telah terjadi di masa lalu tidak akan pernah berubah']**

Akame tersentak dari alam pikirannya saat naga yang berada di dalam tubuhnya berbicara. Akame menunduk. Dia tau yang di katakan Infernos benar, berapakalipun dia menyalahkan takdir, tidak ada yang akan berubah. Kurome tidak mungkin kembali, dan itu karena perbuatannya.

 **['Hey, kata-kataku tadi bukan bermaksud untuk membela diri atau menyalahkanmu. Aku sendiri sadar sebagian besar hal yang terjadi padamu merupakan salahku, jadi ak—']**

"Apa yang kau katakan, Infernos? Bagaimana mungkin hal itu menjadi salahmu? Akulah penyebab semuanya terja—" Belum selesai Akame berbicara, Infernos memotongnya.

 **['Aku belum selesai bicara, Akame! Kumohon, dengarkanlah dan jangan menyela']**

Potong Infernos tegas. Akame tidak menjawab dengan kalimat, melainkan dengan anggukan pelan. Akame dapat mendengar suara Infernos yang sedang menghela nafas di dalam pikirannya.

 **['Dengar, jika kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang, kumohon salahkanlah aku. Jika kau ingin aku pergi dari hidupmu, akan aku lakukan dengan senang hati. Setidaknya –']**

Mana mungkin aku melakukan! Ingin rasanya Akame meneriakkan itu pada naga surgawi yang ada di dalam tubuhnya karena berpikiran kelewatan. Tapi Infernos sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak menyela, jadi dia hanya bisa diam mendengarkan kalimat lanjutan Infernos.

 **['Setidaknya biarkan aku melindungimu dengan seluruh hidupku sampai janji yang kau dan adikmu buat waktu itu dapat terpenuhi. Dan setelahnya, kau bisa melakukan semua yang kau inginkan padaku termasuk melenyapkanku']**

Hati Akame bergetar mendengar kalimat Infernos yang penuh dengan keyakinan mendalam. Ekpsresi Akame mengeras untuk suatu alasan dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk. "Kalau begitu jawab aku! Kenapa kau sampai segitu pedulinya padaku?" Akame tidak dapat menahan dirinya dari bertanya sebuah pertanyaan yang sejak lama berada di kepalanya.

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan ini. Infernos tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akame dan memilih diam.

Tidak tahan di diamkan oleh Infernos, Akame kembali membuka suara. "Bukan karena kau merasa bertanggung jawab, bukan? Jawab aku, Infernos!" desak Akame, terdapat nada kebingungan dan ...frustasi di dalam kalimatnya.

Beberapa saat berlalu tanpa ada yang membuka suara. Hingga akhirnya Infernos menjawab dengan beberapa patah kata. **['Maaf. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya']** ucap Infernos dengan nada rendah.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku bingung? Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu? Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Akame frustasi dengan nada yang semakin memelan, entah kenapa, Akame merasa ingin kembali menangis hanya saja dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Di samping itu, masih tidak ada balasan dari Infernos. Akame menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dalam hembusan panjang. Setelah dirinya tenang, Akame berbicara. "Maaf, Infernos. Karena sudah mendesakmu. Aku tahu kau pasti mempunyai alasan untuk melakukan semua itu, bodohnya aku karena tidak menyadarinya" ucap Akame sambil terkekeh hambar, menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

 **['Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, kau masih tidak mengingat semuanya, . . . .']** gumam Infernos dengan kata terakhir yang tidak terdengar. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, sebuah nama yang tidak dapat di dengar Akame.

Akame tersenyum. "Bukan masalah bagiku. Lagipula aku yakin, suatu saat kau akan mengatakan alasannya, dan sebelum saat itu tiba, jangan berharap bisa pergi dariku. Kau tidak akan kubiarkan pergi kemana-mana, Infernos" ucap Akame.

Di dalam tubuh Akame, Infernos tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman leganya saat melhat senyuman Akame sudah kembali menjadi seperti yang biasanya.

Sementara itu pada sisi luar, Akame dapat merasakan sesuatu yang asing sedang mendekat menuju ke arahnya. Akame menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk mencari posisi sesuatu itu dengan kekuatan sensoriknya.

Semenit kemudian, Akame membuka matanya di sertai desahan nafas kecewa karena tidak menemukan sesuatu yang di carinya. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saj—!"

 **'DEG!'**

Akame dengan spontan memegangi sisi kepalanya saat sebuah rasa yang menyakitkan tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya.

 **"Konbawa, Akame-chan. Atau harus kubilang, Ohayou?"**

Akame membuka matanya dengan ekspresi terkejut saat mendengar suara seseorang yang di temuinya beberapa hari yang lalu. "Tatsumi?" gumam Akame serius.

 **"Apa aku membangunkanmu? ...Ah, lupakan itu. Tujuanku berkomunikasi denganmu adalah untuk memberitahukan sesuatu yang penting"**

Dari nada bicara Tatsumi, Akame sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan di bicarakan oleh Tatsumi. "Jadi? Dimana tempatnya?" tanya Akame serius.

 **"Sudah kuduga kau cepat mengerti. Maa, begitulah dirimu yang ku kenal"** balas Tatsumi dengan nada santai. **"Ngomong-ngomong, semuanya akan di mulai saat fajar berikutnya tiba. Arenanya juga sudah di persiapkan, kau hanya perlu mengikuti auraku dan ... kita siap 'berdansa'"** ucap Tatsumi dengan nada semangat.

Akame tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga akan menantikannya, Tatsumi"

Selama beberapa detik, sama sekali tidak ada balasan **. "A-apa maksudmu? Lupakan saja, selanjutnya kita bicara, kita akan berbicara melalui adu kekuatan"** ucap Tatsumi lalu memutuskan kumonikasi mereka.

Akame terkekeh, setidaknya, beberapa sifat asli Tatsumi masih ada.

 **['Kau yakin bisa bertarung dengannya?']**

Akame diam untuk sementara karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba Infernos. "Entahlah, tapi aku berharap dapat untuk tidak bertarung dengannya" ucap Akame jujur.

 **['Kau sudah tau bukan? Bahwa kau –']**

"Bahwa aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya tanpa bertarungnya dengannya. Aku tahu, hanya saja, aku sedikit berharap tidak perlu ada pertarungan" potong Akame sebelum Infernos menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Akame melihat jam weker yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. "Kurasa aku harus bersiap-siap" gumam Akame pada dirinya sendiri dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi.

Ya, dia harus bersiap. Bersiap untuk hitungan mundur takdirnya dengan Tatsumi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **—Time Skip—**

Seluruh penghuni kediaman Namikaze berangkat sekolah bersama seperti biasanya.

Saat mereka sampai di depan 2-B, Mittelt, Rias, Sona, Kamito dan Akame pamit untuk menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

Sebelum berbalik menuju kelasnya, Kamito sempat bertatapan dengan Naruto. Mulut Naruto bergerak, mengucapkan sebuah kalimat pendek tanpa suara untuk Kamito. Kamito membaca gerakan mulut Naruto dan setelah memahami maksud Naruto, dia menatap mata Naruto dan mengangguk pelan.

Kamito berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Naruto menatap punggung Kamito yang semakin menjauh.

Sebuah tarikan pelan pergelangan tangannya membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya menghadap pada orang yang melakukannya. Erza dan Hinata sudah masuk kedalam kelas lebih dulu. Jadi satunya-satunya yang tersisa hanyalah Raynare.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Raynare khawatir saat melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sedang melamun memikirkan sesuatu sehingga tidak mendengarkan suara Bel yang berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Naruto mengulas senyum tipis untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran Raynare. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya melamun" ucap Naruto.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Raynare tidak yakin seakan dapat melihat kalau senyuman yang di berikan Naruto hanyalah sebagai pengalih perhatian. "Tidak perlu khawatirkan hal itu. Ayo kita masuk, sebentar lagi Yasashi-sensei akan datang, aku tidak mau kena hukum olehnya" ucap Naruto sedikit bercanda lalu menggenggam tangan Raynare dan menariknya masuk ke dalam kelas.

Walaupun Raynare menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Naruto, dia tidak mau menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Dia pasrah dirinya di tarik ke dalam kelas tanpa perlawanan. Dia merasa yakin kalau Naruto akan menceritakan masalahnya jika dia sudah siap.

Beberapa menit setelah Naruto dan Raynare masuk kedalam kelas, seorang guru perempuan masuk dan pelajaran di mulai.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **—Time Skip—**

Pintu atap terbuka dan laki-laki bersurai Hitam pendek melangkah keluar dari sana, Kazehaya Kamito.

Disusul oleh gadis berambut Hitam panjang mencapai paha, Amamiya Akame.

Kemudian selanjutnya adalah gadis berambut Merah, Scarlet Erza.

Dan yang terakhir adalah gadis berambut Hitam sepunggung, Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata menutup pintu dan berbaris di samping Erza menghadap seorang remaja pirang yang berdiri di ujung atap sekolah dengan membelakangi mereka serta pandangan yang terarah pada langit cerah.

"Kalian akhirnya datang" ucap Naruto seraya berbalik.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Naruto" balas Kamito.

"Bisa kita mulai membicarakan alasan kita di sini?" tanya Akame. Erza dan Hinata diam, sedangkan Naruto menghela nafas sambil memegangi leher belakangnya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau membahas apa-apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal pada kalian" jelas Naruto.

Mereka berempat menunggu pertanyaan yang akan di ajukan Naruto.

Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan menatap lurus pada mereka dengan Sapphire yang terlihat datar tanpa cahaya. "Apa kalian bisa ,,,,,,,, bertarung melawan mereka?"

Ekpresi Akame dan Kamito tiba-tiba menjadi serius. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Akame. Naruto lagi-lagi menghela nafas sambil menutup kelopak matanya.

"Di lihat darimanapun, kalian pasti tau maksud pertanyaanku, tapi lupakan saja, aku dari awal sudah tau jawaban kalian" ungkap Naruto sambil membuka matanya memandang mereka berempat dengan tatapan malas.

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau menanyakan itu jika kau sudah tau?" tanya Erza.

"Justru karena aku tau, karena itulah aku bertanya" jawab Naruto tepat setelah Erza bertanya. "Aku ingin tau tekad kalian, jadi kutanya sekali lagi. Apa kalian bisa bertarung melawan mereka?" tanya Naruto dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Semuanya diam. Hanya hembusan angin serta keramaian yang berada di halaman serta lapangan sekolah yang terdengar untuk mengisi suasana hening.

"Aku ..."

Naruto beralih memandang Kamito yang menunduk dengan mulut terbuka seperti ingin menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Aku yang membuat Ellis menjadi seperti itu dan aku juga yang harus bertanggung jawab" ucap Kamito.

Kamito mengangkat kepalanya membalas tatapan Naruto dengan tatapan serius. "Aku akan mengalahkan mereka dan membawa Ellis pulang" jawab Kamito.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membawanya pulang dengan selamat, yang akan kau bawa hanyalah tubuh tanpa kehidupan" balasan cepat seperti sebelumnya di lakukan Naruto dengan kalimat datar. "Kau sudah tau itu dari awal bukan, Kamito?" lanjut Naruto santai.

Kamito mengepalkan tangannya. "Kamito, tenanglah" Akame yang melihatnya berusaha menenangkan Kamito dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Kamito.

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Naruto-kun?! Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini?!" tanya Erza karena tidak tahan melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sedang mencoba memulai perselisihan di antara mereka.

"Hentikan, Erza-chan. Yang di katakan Naru-kun benar"

Erza menoleh menatap Hinata yang menundukkan wajahnya. "Apa maksudmu Hinata-chan?" tanya Erza bingung.

"Glamios bilang padaku pagi tadi. Mereka yang menjadi wadah Dragon-Phantom, jiwa mereka telah di ambil alih sepenuhnya oleh Phantom. Jika kita bertarung untuk Dunia ini, kita harus mengalahkan mereka, kita harus membunuh mereka" ucap Hinata.

"Tapi, pasti ada cara mengalahkan tanpa membunuh mereka, bukan?" Erza menolak untuk percaya dengan kenyataan jika itu berarti dia harus membunuh Gray, sahabat baiknya.

"Sayangnya tidak ada jalan untuk menyelamatkan mereka dalam keadaan hidup. Jika ingin menyelamatkan mereka, maka bunuhlah mereka. Apa kau tidak mengerti?" ucap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Erza dengan sinis.

Kamito masih berusaha menahan diri dari berjalan menuju Naruto. "Jadi janjimu waktu itu, kau ingkari begitu saja?" tanya Kamito, suaranya seperti sedang menahan emosi.

"Janji? Yang mana?" tanya Naruto tidak niat.

"Bagaimana dengan janjimu kalau kau akan menjadi kakak yang berguna untuk adikmu? Apa kau akan mengingkari janji yang kau buat sendiri?!" tanya Kamito, entah hanya dia, tapi dia merasa kalau Naruto sedang berusaha memancing emosinya.

"Tenanglah, Kamito" ucap Akame berusaha menghentikan emosi Kamito.

"..."

"..."

Dengan pertanyaan itu, Naruto menunduk dan suasana menjadi hening. Kamito pikir Naruto sedang bingung untuk menjawab apa. Tapi sepertinya dia salah. Bahu Naruto bergetar ...

"Hahahaha!"

... dia tertawa.

"Siapa yang peduli pada janji bodoh itu? Lagipula, tidak ada gunanya berpikir untuk menyelamatkan orang yang sudah mati!" ungkap Naruto seraya mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan ekspresi menyeramkan dengan seringaian lebar dan mata yang terhalang oleh helaian rambutnya.

Langit yang beberapa detik lalu masih cerah, telah berubah menjadi mendung dengan di penuhi awan hitam, seperti akan terjadi hujan badai.

"Entah kenapa, Naruto terihat . . . . aneh" gumam Erza saat melihat ekspresi Naruto. Hinata memasang posisi siaga bertarung karena dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi sebentar lagi.

Kamito menggertakkan giginya lalu menyentakkan tangannya untuk lepas dari pegangan Akame. Pegangan Akame terlepas dan dia jatuh terduduk. Kamito yang sudah lepas dengan cepat berlari menuju Naruto.

 **'Greb!'**

Saat jaraknya dengan Naruto tinggal sedikit lagi, pergelangan kaki Kamito di jerat oleh sulut hitam yang berasal dari bayangannya. Tanpa di tanya atau menolehpun, Kamito sudah tau ini perbuatan siapa. "Hentikan, Kamito!"

Teriak Akame. Kamito sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendecih kesal.

"Awas di depanmu!"

Kamito refleks menoleh kembali kedepan saat Erza berteriak padanya.

Wajah Naruto yang sedang menyeringai tepat berada di depannya. Tapi saat matanya menatap mata Naruto, dia sadar,,,,, seseorang di depannya bukan lagi seseorang yang dia kenal.

Sulur yang mengikat kakinya sudah menghilang entah kapan, membuat Kamito melangkah mundur secara perlahan karena efek shock. Sebelum dia sempat mundur banyak, Naruto mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya dan melakukan tinjuan lurus pada dada Kamito.

Kamito menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada untuk menahan tinjuan Naruto.

 **'Buagh!'**

Kamito terlempar mundur menabrak dinding di samping pintu atap sekolah. Kamito jatuh berlutut dengan satu kaki sambil meringis kesakitan memegangi tangannya yang bertemu dengan tinju Naruto.

"Kamito, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Akame berlutut di samping Kamito sambil bertanya dengan nada khawatir dan sedikit panik. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir" ucap Kamito seraya berusaha berdiri.

Kamito berdiri menghadap Naruto yang tersenyum sinis seakan mengatakan 'lemah' pada orang-orang di depannya. "Yang lebih penting lagi. Orang di depan kita, dia bukan Naruto" ucap Kamito. Akame berdiri memperhatikan Naruto sampai akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. "Matanya berubah?" gumam Akame terkejut.

"Benar-benar lemah, sama seperti tekad kalian. Kalian tidak ingin membunuh mereka, kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang membunuh Kalian" ucap Naruto datar. Mata Sapphire yang memancarkan ketenangan dan kehangatan bagi yang melihatnya sudah berubah menjadi hitam kelam yang menjanjikan penderitaan bagi yang menatapnya.

Sword Five Element yang seharusnya berwarna Emas kini menjadi kehitaman dan berada tepat di tangan kanan Naruto.

Sword Light Element muncul di tangan kanan Kamito tanpa di minta oleh pemiliknya.

 **["Aura ini?! ... Cepat hentikan dia sebelum benar-benar terlambat!"]**

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Dan juga, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Kamito tanpa pikir panjang.

Kini giliran Sword Steel Element yang muncul tanpa di panggil di tangan kanan Erza.

 **["Tenangkan dia atau buat dia pingsan, terserah saja, tapi cepat lakukan!"]**

Teriakan panik terdengar dari Pedang Erza. Mendengar itu, Hinata dan Akame mengeluarkan Elemental Sword mereka masing-masing dan bersiap bertarung.

Selain Naruto, mereka juga menyadari hal lain yang aneh. Aura kekuatan Naruto menguar secara liar di seluruh tempat ini, tapi tidak ada satu orangpun orang dari anggota Fraksi yang berada di sekolah atau sekitar sini merasakan aura itu.

Jawaban satu-satunya hanyalah; Kekkai telah di buat tanpa sepengetahuan siapa-siapa. Walaupun mereka tidak tau siapa yang membuatnya, tapi berkat itu, setidaknya masalah yang lebih buruk telah di atasi. Ingatkan mereka untuk berterima kasih pada orang yang membuat Kekkai ini nanti. Masalah satunya-satunya untuk sekarang adalah bagaimana melawan Naruto.

Naruto tanpa peringatan berlari ke arah mereka. Jarak Naruto dari mereka terus terpotong dan mereka berempat tidak mau berdiam diri menunggu dan berpikir tanpa melakukan sesuatu. Mereka semua berlari menuju Naruto.

Dalam hal kecepatan, Erza adalah yang tercepat dari mereka berempat. Karena itu, Erza adalah orang pertama yang beradu pedang dengan Naruto. Mereka saling berbagi tebasan dan tangkisan sesaat setelah bertemu pedang.

Sayang bagi Erza, gerakan Naruto lebih cepat darinya. Erza terdesak mundur dan di tangan Naruto yang bebas, muncul Sword Five Element yang lain.

Saat pedang mereka berdua beradu untuk kesekian kalinya, Erza tidak menyadari kalau Elemental Sword duplikat sudah bergerak untuk menebas tubuh sampingnya.

Erza baru menyadari kalau dia dalam bahaya saat Akame memperingatkannya, tapi baginya, semuanya seperti sudah terlambat.

 **'Trank!'**

Elemental Sword berwarna putih menahan serangan itu tepat sebelum mencapai Erza.

"Jangan lupa, Naruto. Kami berempat!"

 **'Dhuak!'**

Setelah Kamito mengatakan itu, tendangan menyamping bersarang di kepala kanan Naruto membuatnya terlempar.

Masih dalam keadaan terlempar, Naruto melakukan salto dan mendarat dengan posisi berlutut dengan satu kaki.

Hinata berdiri di samping Kamito setelah melakukan tendangan tadi.

Erza, Kamito dan Hinata menghadap Naruto dengan posisi siaga.

"Hahaha ..." Naruto kembali berdiri tegak dengan seringaian yang tidak pernah hilang, serta kepala yang di miringkan kesamping sambil tertawa gila.

 **'Greb!' 'Greb!'**

Puluhah tangan yang terbuat dari bayangan muncul dari bayang-bayang Naruto dan mengikat seluruh pergerakannya. Sword Five Element duplikat menghilang menjadi partikel setelah Naruto berhenti bergerak. Akame entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang Naruto dan menodongkan Elemental Swordnya ke tenguk Naruto. "Sudah berakhir, Naruto"

"Aah~, Menyenangkan" gumaman yang menyerupai itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Akame yang mendengarnya menjadi waspada.

"Ne~, Akame-chan. Apa kau yakin benda seperti ini dapat menahanku?" tanya Naruto dengan kepala yang di miringkan kebelakang menatap Akame dari sudut matanya.

Akame tidak sempat merespon. Tangan bayangan yang awalnya melilit tubuh Naruto hancur seperti terpotong-potong lalu menghilang di udara, kemudian Naruto membalikkan badannya dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Akame dengan tangan kirinya.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan melempar Akame ke tempat teman-temannya yang lain. Kamito dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Akame. "Akame, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kamito khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir. Terima kasih" ucap Akame dan memposisikan dirinya di samping Kamito, menghadap pada Naruto.

"Ne~, permainan tadi cukup menghibur untukku. Bagaimana kalau kita buat permainan ini jadi sedikit serius?"

Mereka berempat memandang Naruto dengan waspada dan siaga untuk bertarung.

Sword Five Element mengeluarkan pendar biru. Naruto melakukan tebasan horizontal menebas udara kosong di depannya, menciptakan sebuah Wave berukuran sedang yang terbuat dari Air.

Hinata menutup matanya dan melakukan tebasan Horizontal pelan. Gelombang dingin menerpa Wave air itu dan membekukannya menjadi Es lalu hancur saat terjatuh ke lantai. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, gelombang dingin itu terus bergerak kedepan sampai Kaki sampai lutut Naruto si bungkus Es.

"Heeh~, lumayan" komentar Naruto seraya menyentuhkan bilah pedangnya pada Es di kakinya. Es itu meleleh seketika.

"Kalau begitu ..." ucap Naruto. Bola Api yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan tubuh manusia tercipta di depan Naruto. "...bagaimana dengan yang ini?" tanya Naruto bersamaan dengan bola api yang melesat menuju Kamito dan yang lainnya.

Akame menyentuhkan ujung pedangnya ke lantai. Sebuah Dinding bayangan besar muncul di jalur lintasan bola api seperti menghadangnya. Bola Api itu bertabrakan dengan dinding hitam milik Akame menciptakan ledakan.

Angin meniup debu akibat ledakan itu dan membuat kedua belah pihak kembali bertemu pandangan.

"Yaaah! Sepertinya pemanasannya sudah cukup ..." ucap Naruto. Pedang Duplikat kembali tercipta di tangan kiri Naruto. Bilah pedang di tangan kanan di selimuti oleh lapisan listrik berwarna kuning, sedang yang kiri di lapisi oleh angin.

Hal itu tidak terlalu membuat mereka terkejut, tapi yang selanjutnya lah yang membuat mereka lupa cara bernafas.

Naruto melompat keudara, lalu ... 5 pasang sayap mengembang di punggung Naruto. Di mulai dari urutan paling bawah; Sayap Air berwarna Biru, Sayap Tanah berwarna Coklat, Sayap Angin berwarna Hijau tranparan, Sayap Api berwarna Orange kemerahan yang berkobar, dan yang terakhir Sayap Petir berwarna Kuning cerah.

Mereka semua shock melihat sayap-sayap di punggung Naruto. Untuk yang satu ini, mereka serasa kehilangan harapan untuk melawan. Naruto menggunakan kelima elemennya bersamaan dan juga Naruto terlihat seperti sangat bersemangat untuk bertarung dengan tatapan haus darahnya.

"... mari kita mulai pestanya" ucap Naruto dengan senyum maniak gila bertarung.

Jujur, Kamito sangat yakin bahwa dia tidak akan bisa bisa mengalahkan Naruto yang seperti ini. Dia tidak bisa melukai Naruto karena bagaimanapun Naruto di depannya tetaplah Naruto yang selama ini dia kenal, walau dalam kepribadian berlawanan karena lepas kendali. Dan juga, meskipun mereka bertarung serius –Kamito harus mengakuinya—, dia pasti kalah telak dalam keadaan apapun melawan Naruto.

Dilihat dari ekspresi para perempuan di sampingnya, sepertinya mereka juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Jika seperti ini, kemungkinan mereka menang bahkan tidak ada sepersekian persen'pun.

"Aku mulai!"

Mereka di kejutkan dari lamunan mereka saat Naruto melesat dengan cepat menuju tepat ke arah mereka.

 **[Time Off] [Now]**

Kamito dan Akame di kejutkan oleh suara aneh tapi familiar di telinga mereka. Naruto berhenti tepat di depan mereka, masih dengan posisi meluncur di udara. Mereka juga tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuh mereka sedikitpun. Perasaan ini sama seperti saat mereka belum bertemu dengan Naruto, Erza dan Hinata. Lebih tepatnya, waktu telah membeku.

 **'Tap!' 'Tap!' 'Tap!'**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas di telinga mereka. Dari arah pintu atap sekolah, seorang yang mengenakan kaos dengan warna abstrak, celana ketat berwarna Merah dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam.

Saat orang itu berdiri di depannya, Kamito yakin, bahwa orang ini adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang memberikannya petunjuk menemukan Dragon Element yang lainnya.

Orang itu tersenyum lalu memutar tubuhnya membelakangi mereka dan menghadap Naruto. Di lihat dari wajah dan tinggi badannya, Kamito memperkirakan orang di depannya berumur sekitar 18-20 tahun.

Beberapa detik berlalu tidak ada yang di lakukan orang di depannya. Sampai akhirnya orang di depannya memasang sebuah cincin dengan batu hiasan besar berwarna Orange bening bersimbol aneh di jari tengah tangan kanannya. Orang itu meletakkan telapak tangan yang terdapat cincin orange tadi di puncak kepala Naruto.

Waktu masih berhenti, tapi Naruto terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi tengkurap tak sadarkan diri. Kamito pikir waktu sudah berjalan normal, tapi sepertinya hal itu hanya berlaku pada Naruto.

Orang misterius itu kembali mengganti cincin di tangan kanannya dengan cincin dengan batu hiasan berwarna ungu dengan simbol jam di pahat di batu itu.

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, orang misterius itu berjalan lurus melewati Naruto sampai ke penghujung atap sekolah. Dia berbalik menghadap mereka. "Pastikan dia tidak lepas kendali lagi" ucapan orang itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Kamito, Akame, Hinata dan Erza.

"Jaa ne" ucapnya sambil melompat mundur dan jatuh dari atap.

 **[Effect] [Reset]**

Setelah orang itu menghilang dari pandangan, sebuah suara aneh kembali terdengar, kali ini waktu kembali berjalan. Kamito langsung berlari setelah kakinya dapat di gerakkan menuju ujung atap tempat orang tadi berada. Saat Kamito melihat ke bawah, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang itu.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia?" gumam Kamito kesal.

"Naru-kun!"

Kamito menoleh ke sumber suara. Di sana, Hinata membalik tubuh Naruto agar telentang lalu membaringkannya dengan pahanya sebagai alas.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Erza khawatir tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak membalas.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kamito seraya berjalan menuju mereka.

"Detakan jantungnya sedikit lebih cepat tapi kurasa tidak akan menjadi hal yang buruk. Aura Helios terasa lemah, tapi perlahan mulai kembali normal. Kurasa dia dan Naruto akan tidur untuk beberapa saat kedepan. Orang misterius tadi sepertinya telah menanamkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto kehilangan kesadaran secara paksa. Yang lebih penting, bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" tanya Akame seraya mengangkat tangannya yang tadi berada di dada Naruto untuk mencek keadaan Naruto.

"Pukulannya cukup menyakitkan, tapi kurasa tidak ada masalah yang besar, aku hanya perlu mengobatinya sedikit dan hal ini akan segera sembuh" ucap Kamito sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang menjadi korban tinjuan. Terdapat bekas memar kebiruan di sana menandakan kalau pukulannya tidak main-main.

"Apa Naru-kun akan baik-baik saja?" gumam Hinata pelan. "Tidak perlu khawatir, tidak ada tanda-tanda cedera. Dia hanya tertidur" ucap Akame berusaha agar Hinata tidak khawatir.

"Kita harus membawanya pulang dan membiarkannya beristirahat. Dan juga, Lexsos ..." ucap Kamito sambil memandang pedangnya. "...dari reaksimu dan Ferros tadi, sepertinya kalian mengetahui sesuatu mengenai hal itu" lanjutnya.

Sword Light Element berpendar redup. **["Aku ... akan kami coba jelaskan nanti"]** ucap Pedang itu ragu.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Mereka sepakat untuk membicarakannya nanti, setelah membawa Naruto pulang.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

— **Time Skip—**

Setelah sampai di rumah, mereka langsung di sambut oleh Raynare dan Mittelt yang terlihat khawatir melihat Naruto berada di gendongan Kamito. Karena tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir dengan mengatakan kebenaran yang masih abstrak, Kamito bilang bahwa Naruto hanya kelelahan dan kemudian mengantarnya ke kamarnya.

"Kami berempat ingin berbicara beberapa hal, jadi, bisa kalian berdua menjaganya sebentar?" tanya Kamito sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar di ikuti oleh para pemegang Dragon Element di belakangnya.

Raynare dan Mittelt tidak sempat menjawab ataupun bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai keadaan Naruto, mereka hanya memandang Naruto yang terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan ekspresi damai.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka berempat sekarang, di ruang tamu.

Mereka duduk di sofa menghadap meja yang di atasnya terdapat empat Elemental Sword yang sedang mengambang di udara dengan ujung tajam menghadap ke bawah.

Mereka tidak perlu khawatir mengenai ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Raynare dan Mittelt sudah di kunci di kamar Naruto. Rias punya kegiatan klub jadi dia masih di bangunan tua yang merupakan klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Sedangkan Sona, dia punya banyak tugas sebagai ketua Osis dan sepertinya akan memakan waktu untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Jadi, bisakah salah satu dari kalian menjelaskan. Apa yang terjadi tadi? Sebenarnya kenapa Naruto berubah menjadi seperti itu?" tanya Kamito serius.

Selama beberapa detik, tidak ada yang buka suara, sampai akhirnya Sword Dark Element, Infernos mengeluarkan pendar aura. **["Kami masih tidak yakin, tapi Aura yang di keluarkan Naruto tadi, kami seperti pernah merasakannya di suatu tempat"]**

"Jelaskan lebih lanjut" desak Hinata.

Giliran Glamios yang mengeluarkan pendar. **["Kami hanya pernah berada di Dunia ini saat Great War, lalu setelah itu kami di simpan sampai kami kembali di kirim kedunia untuk menjadi kekuatan kalian. Dari hal itu, kalian pasti dapat menebak kelanjutannya"]** jawab Glamios dengan di akhiri pertanyaan yang membuat mereka memutar otak untuk memahami maksud cerita singkat itu.

"Aura yang kalian rasakan tadi berasal dari salah satu makhluk yang berada di Great War?" tebak Erza.

 **["Kami tidak terlalu yakin, tapi mengingat waktu kami berada di dunia, hanya itu kemungkinannya"]** ucap Sword Steel Element.

"Kalau begitu ,,,,,, makhluk apa?" tanya Hinata. Mereka kembali diam untuk berpikir.

Seakan pikiran mereka tersambung, mereka semua menggumamam sebuah nama bersamaan. "Phantom"

 **["Sebenarnya ini agak membingungkan, tapi akan aku coba mempermudahnya. Di dalam tubuh Naruto saat itu, terdapat dua aura berbeda yang sedang bertarung. Aura Helios yang asli seperti sedang di tekan oleh aura gelap yang terasa seperti gabungan dari kekuatan kami berlima"]** jelas Lexsos.

Mereka diam, mengingat kilasan ingatan yang di tunjukan Dragon Element mereka dulu. Kekuatan gelap yang berasal dari gabungan kelima Dragon Phantom. Satu-satunya waktu terjadi hal seperti itu adalah waktu itu, saat makhluk itu muncul.

Ingatan terakhir Dragon Element saat Great War adalah Phantom Helios di bungkus oleh sesuatu yang terlihat seperti kepompong yang terbuat dari kumpulan energi gelap yang di pancarkan oleh keempat Dragon Phantom lainnya.

Saat Kepompong itu meledak ...

"Dengan kata lain, maksud kalian adalah ... Helios setelah kejadian itu ada di dalam diri Naruto?" tanya Akame ragu.

Elemental Sword mereka mengeluarkan pendar, tapi tidak ada satupun dari keempat pedang di depannya yang menjawab. Mereka seperti ingin menjawab, tapi ragu oleh sesuatu. Dan sesuatu seperti itu malah membuat jawabannya menjadi sangat jelas.

Walaupun Akame tidak terlalu percaya, tapi dari setiap penjelasan dari Dragon Element, membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menerima kenyataan. Makhluk yang keluar dari ledakan itu adalah hasil dari penyatuan dari kelima Dragon Phantom, dan makhluk itu ada di dalam tubuh Naruto. Walau terdengar mustahil, tapi itulah yang di katakan kenyataan.

"Tunggu dulu! Bukannya hal seperti mustahil? Ferros, bukannya kau pernah bilang padaku kalau semua Dragon Element di kirim kedunia ini dalam keadaan bebas dari hal jahat, jadi bagaimana mungkin makhluk perwujudan kegelapan itu ada di dalam tubuh Naruto-kun?" tanya Erza tidak percaya.

 **["Memang benar kami kembali kedunia bebas dari hal jahat, tapi masalahnya tidak datang dari kami, melainkan dari dirinya sendiri"]** sangkal Ferros. Erza menatap Sword Steel Element bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti"

"Makhluk itu merupakan salah satu dari Phantom dan Phantom bangkit saat seseorang putus asa. Dengan kata lain, Naruto lah yang membangkitkan makhluk itu saat dirinya putus asa. Dia sekarang ini adalah ...bagian dari 'mereka'" jelas Kamito dengan gumaman pelan pada kalimat terakhir.

Semuanya terdiam, termasuk Kamito yang mengatakannya. Sangat sulit menerima kenyataan yang seperti ini.

 **["Ada satu hal yang lupa aku beritahu pada kalian"]**

Perhatian semuanya kembali tertuju pada salah satu pedang di atas meja, lebih tepatnya yang memiliki warna Biru muda seperti Es.

 **["Pagi tadi, aura Naruto masih terasa normal. Pertama kali auranya berubah adalah saat kalian bertemu dengannya di atap. Kemungkinan makhluk itu baru saja bangkit, jadi mungkin masih belum bangkit sepenuhnya"]**

Kalimat itu membawa sedikit harapan bagi mereka, tapi tidak sampai menghilangkan perasaan gelisah dan was-was di hati mereka karena kemungkinan berbeda yang selalu ada.

"Jadi itu artinya, Naruto-kun masih dapat selamat?" tanya Erza.

 **["Asalkan dia tidak bangkit lagi, Naruto tidak akan menjadi bagian dari mereka"]** jelas Ferros.

Walaupun hanya ada sedikit harapan, Erza sudah sangat senang dengan fakta bahwa Naruto masih selamat.

"Kalau begitu kita hanya perlu memastikan kalau Naruto tidak merasa putus asa lagi" ucap Akame. Kamito dan Erza mengangguk setuju sementara Hinata menunduk.

Erza menoleh pada Hinata karena menyadari bahwa dari tadi Hinata sama sekali tidak bersuara. "Hinata-chan, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Erza, terselip nada khawatir di kalimat itu saat melihat ekspresi Hinata yang menunjukkan keraguan dan kebingungan.

Hinata tetap menunduk memandang meja kayu di depannya. "Aku hanya sedang berpikir. Meskipun saat itu bukan Naru-kun yang mengatakannya, tapi kurasa dia ada benarnya. ,,,,,,,,,,Apa kita bisa bertarung melawan mereka?" ucap Hinata ragu pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Kalimat terakhir Hinata membuat mereka teringat dengan hal yang tidak seharusnya mereka lupakan. Kelegaan yang tadinya berada di hati mereka kembali berubah menjadi keraguan. Mereka melupakan bahwa yang di katakan Naruto di atap tadi adalah suatu kenyataan.

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan dengan hal itu, membunuh mereka atau membiarkan dunia ini di kuasai kehancuran. Mereka tidak yakin bisa melakukan pilihan pertama, tapi mereka juga tidak bisa membiarkan pilihan kedua terjadi. Ruang tamu kini menjadi sunyi senyap karena semua penghuninya sedang berpikir dalam keraguan.

Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat, sampai keheningan itu di hancurkan oleh suara yang tak asing di telinga mereka.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu kalian, tapi Naruto-kun sudah bangun dan mencari kalian semua"

Mereka menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Raynare berdiri di sana, dengan wajah bingung tidak mengerti dengan atmosfer ruangan ini yang terasa berbeda dari biasanya.

Elemental Sword yang melayang di atas meja menghilang dengan cara yang sesuai dengan elemennya. Baru setelahnya, Erza, Akame, Hinata dan Kamito berdiri. Mereka berempat berserta Raynare berjalan menuju kamar Naruto tanpa ada seorangpun yang membuka suara.

.

.

Saat mereka berlima sampai di kamar Naruto, mereka melihat Naruto yang bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur dengan Mittelt yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Arigato sudah membawa mereka kesini, Raynare-chan" ucap Naruto lemah. Raynare memandangnya khawatir, begitu juga dengan Mittelt.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-kun? Apa kau sedang sakit atau tidak enak badan?" tanya Raynare. Kekhawatiran tergambar jelas dari raut wajahnya saat dia berjalan menuju sisi tempat tidur menuju Mittelt.

"Apa Nii-chan kelelahan atau semacamnya?" tanya Mittelt ikut-ikutan.

Naruto memberikan senyuman tipis pada Raynare dan Mittelt. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak apa-apa" ucapnya berusaha sebisanya agar tidak membuat kedua gadis di sampingnya lebih khawatir dengannya.

"Ano sa, bisa kalian tinggalkan kami berlima?" tanya Naruto lalu menoleh pada empat orang yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Umm, baiklah. Ayo, Mittelt-chan" walau terlihat ragu, Raynare tetap melakukan hal yang di inginkan Naruto. Raynare berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu keluar dengan Mittelt yang mengikutinya di belakang.

Pintu di tutup, dua gadis kakak beradik itu sudah tidak terlihat dan hanya menyisakan lima orang di kamar ini. Erza dan Hinata berdiri di sisi kanan tempat tidurnya, sedangkan Kamito dan Akame di sisi yang sebaliknya.

Naruto memandang keempat orang itu satu persatu dengan bingung saat melihat ekpresi di wajah mereka. "Etto~, Mittelt-chan bilang kalau Kamito membawaku kesini dalam keadaan pingsan. Aku ingin bertanya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sehingga aku pingsan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Mereka yang mendengarnya sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkejut saat mengetahui kalau Naruto tidak mengingat apa-apa mengenai kejadian di atap sekolah.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?" tanya Erza memastikan seraya duduk di samping tidur mengadap Naruto. Naruto menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kau ingat?" tanya Akame melanjutkan tugas Erza untuk memastikan kalau Naruto memang tidak mengingat kejadian itu sekaligus duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

"Hal yang terakhir kuingat adalah aku menaiki tangga menuju atap, lalu setelahnya aku tidak ingat apa-apa" ucap Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat sebisanya. Naruto menoleh pada mereka satu persatu, karena setelah ia menjawab, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara, seakan mereka ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Hei, kumohon beritahu, aku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto semakin bingung.

"Sebenarnya, ,,,,,kau waktu itu –" Erza mulai bicara, tapi dia berhenti saat Hinata memegang pundaknya. "Kami tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu, saat kami ingin menemuimu di atap, kami menemukanmu terbaring di depan pintu. Jadi kami menyuruh Kamito untuk membawamu kesini" ucap Hinata meralat kalimat yang ingin di ucapkan Erza.

Erza menoleh pada Hinata, ingin bertanya alasan apa yang membuatnya berbohong pada Naruto. Hinata balas menoleh pada Erza dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan; 'Jangan katakan yang sebenarnya padanya'. Erza akhirnya memilih untuk diam.

"Ah iya, sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini pada kalian saat di atap, tapi karena hal tadi, sepertinya aku harus mengatakannya sekarang" ucap Naruto membuka topik pembicaraan baru.

"Apa ini mengenai 'mereka'?" tanya Kamito memastikan. Naruto memandang Kamito bingung. "Bagaimana kau tau?" tanyanya penasaran. Kamito tidak menjawab, tapi malah menundukkan kepalanya seraya bersandar pada dinding di samping tempat tidur.

"Apa kau ingin bertanya, Apa kami bisa melawan mereka?" lanjut Akame. Jika Naruto mengatakan iya, itu artinya sosok Naruto yang mereka temui di atap, hanya menyampaikan keinginan Naruto yang asli.

Naruto mengerjap bingung mendengar pertanyaan Akame. "Aku tidak tau bagaimana kalian bisa berpikiran begitu, tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Kalau untuk pernyataan itu, sudah pasti kalian bisa, kenapa harus di tanyakan?" jawab Naruto masih setengah bingung.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, mereka serentak memandang Naruto menunggu pertanyaan atau pernyataan Naruto yang sebenarnya. "Aku yakin kalau Dragon Element kalian sudah mengatakan kalau mereka yang di rasuki oleh Phantom, tidak mungkin di selamatkan. ,,,,," Mereka terdiam mendengarnya. Apa sebenarnya maksud Naruto mengatakan itu?

",,,,Tapi ada masih ada harapan kalau mereka masih bisa di selamatkan"

Kata-kata Naruto selanjutnya mengagetkan mereka. Mereka masih bisa selamatkan, kata-kata itu menjadi harapan besar di hati mereka. Semoga saja kata-kata itu bukan sebuah kebohongan atau sekedar pemberi semangat, begitulah harapan mereka di dalam hati.

"Yang ingin aku katakan pada kalian adalah, kemaren, Azazel bilang padaku kalau dia sedang mengembangkan alat yang dapat memisahkan jiwa mereka dari Phantom di Laboratoriumnya di Grigori. Karena itu, kita tidak perlu membunuh mereka, kita hanya perlu menahan mereka, setidaknya sampai alat Azazel siap di gunakan"

Rasa lega kembali ke hati mereka yang mendengarnya. Perasaan itu berat kalimat yang membawa harapan besar dari Naruto. Semuanya sudah lengkap, sahabat mereka bisa di selamatkan, begitu juga dengan dunia.

Hinata duduk di samping Erza lalu mengulurkan telapak tangan kanannya kedepan Naruto dengan posisi terbalik. Erza, Kamito dan Akame mengerti dengan maksud Hinata, lalu ikut mengulurkan telapak tangan mereka menindih tangan Hinata.

Naruto diam, memandangi mereka satu persatu, bingung. "Apa kau tidak ikut, Leader?" tanya Kamito menatap Naruto. Saat Naruto mengerti dengan maksud Kamito, dia tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya, menindih tumpukan telapak tangan yang bertumpang tindih di depannya.

"Minna, ayo kita bertarung sekuat tenaga, lalu mengakhiri keputus asaan dunia ini" ucap Naruto semangat. Semuanya tersenyum setuju.

Sebuah keraguan adalah awal dari sikap putus asa. Karena itu, mereka akan mencoba untuk menghilangkan semua keraguan dan maju bertarung melawan mereka dengan keyakinan bahwa semuanya akan berhasil.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **—Skip Time—**

Sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam, Naruto sedang duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya dengan Handphone yang di posisikan di telinga kirinya. Dia sedang melakukan komunikasi dengan seseorang yang tidak di sebutkan namanya.

"Kau pasti tau yang harus di lakukan"

". . . . . . ."

"Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan berhasil"

". . . . . . ."

"Aku tau kalau rencanaku terdengar gila, tapi percayalah padaku. Bahkan jika rencana tidak berjalan sesuai keinginanku. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu, jadi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan"

Begitulah isi percakapan Naruto sebelum suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi pembicaraannya. "Naruto-kun, semuanya sudah menunggu!" tidak perlu melihat wajah orangnya, Naruto sangat yakin dari suaranya, orang yang memanggilnya adalah Raynare.

"Ha'i, tunggu sebentar!" sahut Naruto nyaring agar terdengar oleh Raynare.

Naruto kembali pada pembicaraannya di Handphone. "Aku pasti akan mengganti kerugianmu dengan sesuatu yang pantas, jadi lakukan tugasmu dengan benar, kau mengerti, **Azazel**?!" ucap Naruto dengan penekanan pada penyebutan nama orang yang berbicara dengannya.

Terdengar balasan dari seberang sana, lalu kemudian komunikasinya di putuskan secara sepihak oleh Naruto.

 **["Terkadang aku penasaran, sebenarnya darimana datangnya rasa percaya dirimu itu? Kau ingat 'taruhan' yang sedang kau lakukan ini memiliki resiko sangat besar, bagaimana kau bisa sangat yakin semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana?"]**

Oceh Helios panjang lebar, menceramahi sang partner sekaligus wadahnya. Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya. "Entahlah, mungkin bawaan sifat dari dunia-ku sebelumnya? Ah, tunggu dulu, di duniaku sebelumnya, aku bukan orang yang suka bertaruh, jadi itu tidak mungkin. Kalau begitu apa ya?" Jawab Naruto main-main.

Naruto kembali terkekeh mendengar Helios bergumam tidak puas mendengar jawabannya. "Lagipula, bukannya rencananya sudah berjalan lancar dari tadi? Pengecualian saat orang itu membuatku pingsan tiba-tiba, tapi selebihnya, semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir" ucap Naruto santai.

 **["Terserah kau saja"]** balas Helios acuh. "Ha'i Ha'i. Ngomong-ngomong, Helios. Bagaimana dengan persiapan di sana?" tanya Naruto seraya bangun dari duduknya, lalu mulai melangkah menuju pintu.

 **["Semuanya sudah siap. Kau hanya memerlukan 'dorongan' secukupnya, lalu rencanamu berikutnya akan di mulai"]** jelas Helios yang entah apa maksudnya.

Naruto membuka pintu dan terus melangkah menuju lantai satu. "Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Apa kau sudah memberitahu mereka?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

 **["Su** **dah, dan juga, kenapa bukan kau saja yang memberitahu mereka? Kau memang sengaja ingin merepotkanku ya?"]**

Sang Golden Dragon Element kembali menggerutu dan kembali di abaikan Naruto layaknya masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri.

Naruto akhirnya sampai di ruang makan dan melihat sebagian penghuni rumah ini sudah duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing, sedangkan sebagiannya sedang menyiapkan makanan dan peralatannya.

"Baiklah, waktunya menjalankan rencanaku yang berikutnya" gumam Naruto sambil melangkah menuju tempat duduknya. Entah apa rencana Naruto, tapi mari kita tinggalkan dia dengan otak liciknya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Time Skip ...**

Pagi hari buta, Naruto sudah siap dengan celana Hitam serta jaket Kuning yang melekat di tubuhnya. Naruto keluar dari rumah untuk bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki takdir sama dengannya, menjadi wadah dari Dragon Element.

Saat keluar dari pintu, dia sudah berhadapan dengan tiga gadis dan satu orang laki-laki yang sudah menunggu kehadirannya di halaman depan rumah. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu" ucap Naruto menyesal.

Semuanya mengenakan pakaian yang mirip dengan Naruto, yang membedakan hanyalah warna jaketnya. Erza dengan jaket merah, Kamito dengan jaket Putih, Hinata dengan jaket Biru dan Akame dengan jaket Hitam.

"Tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto, apa Azazel sudah menghubungimu mengenai alat buatannya?" tanya Kamito. Erza, Hinata dan Akame juga berpikiran sama dengan Kamito. Karena bagaimanapun, alat buatan Azazel sangat penting pertarungan ini.

"Dia bilang masih ada beberapa bagian yang harus di selesaikannya. Yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah menahan mereka sampai Azazel menyelesaikan alatnya" ucap Naruto. Mendengar hal itu, mereka hanya bisa pasrah.

Tidak sengaja pandangan Naruto terarah pada Hinata yang menatap rumah dengan tatapan khawatir. "Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Rias-chan dan yang lainnya di sini? Aku agak khawatir, kalau mereka bangun dan menyadari kalau kita tidak ada, lalu mencari kita dan malah membuat mereka terlibat dalam urusan kita bagaimana?" terang Hinata. Seperti biasanya, dia selalu berpikir jauh kedepan dan mempertimbangkan situasinya. Dan juga, Hinata sudah menganggap mereka semua sebagai keluarganya sendiri, jadi wajar bukan, mengkhawatirkan keluarga sendiri?

"Kalau untuk yang itu, tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka tidak akan bangun paling cepat hingga tengah hari" ucap Naruto santai. Hinata memberikan tatapan curiga pada Naruto atas maksud perkataannya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau menaruh sesuatu yang aneh di makan malam tadi?" tebak Hinata dengan mata yang memicing tajam. Naruto mengibaskan tangannya panik. "Hey, aku tidak memasukkan hal yang aneh, hanya ,,,,,, sedikit obat tidur,,,,, mungkin?" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang semakin menurun. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang seakan mengatakan: 'Apa maksudmu dengan mungkin?'

"Maa maa, tenanglah Hinata-chan. Lagipula dengan itu, keselamatan mereka akan terjamin, jadi kita tidak perlu khawatir" ucap Erza, menenangkan Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas lelah lalu menatap Naruto. "Maaf, aku khawatir terlalu berlebihan" katanya menyesal. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku yang salah karena tidak memberitahukannya padamu dari awal" balas Naruto.

"Hey, ayolah kalian berdua. Apa kita hanya akan berdiri di sini dan saling meminta maaf? Sebentar lagi fajar, kita harus bergegas" ucap Akame.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Akame dari belakang. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kita masih punya waktu untuk sedikit percakapan" ucap Kamito dengan tangan yang berada di bahu Akame.

Akame menghela nafas lelah, tidak ingin berdebat dengan Kamito. Kamito tersenyum lalu menatap Naruto. "Naruto" panggilnya memberikan isyarat.

Naruto mengerti dengan maksud Kamito, lalu dia menutup mata.

Naruto membuka matanya, memandang mereka satu persatu.

"Minna, nasib dunia ini bergantung pada kita. Jadi aku mohon, teruslah berjuang untuk menang. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyerah.

Kalian ingin menyelamatkan dunia ini beserta mereka bukan? Percayalah kalau kalian bisa melakukannya, lalu peganglah keinginan itu sebagai sumpah di hati kalian. Apapun yang terjadi, kita pasti bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini!"

Ucap Naruto dengan sangat yakin. Mereka semua tersenyum. Mungkin itu bukan pidato yang bagus, tapi biarlah, yang paling penting bagi mereka adalah keyakinan untuk menang.

"Aku sangat yakin, mereka pasti akan membuat kita merasa ragu, tapi apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah putus asa" lanjut Naruto mengakhiri pidatonya.

"Kata-kata itu seharusnya kembali padamu, Naruto" balas Kamito.

"Kau juga tidak boleh putus asa, kami akan selalu mendukungmu dari belakang" timpal Akame.

"Awas saja kalau kau kalah setelah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi samsak latihanku jika itu terjadi" tambah Erza setengah bercanda.

Pandangan Naruto berhenti pada Hinata, menunggu bagaimana respon dari sang gadis yang merupakan tunangannya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, bahwa apapun yang terjadi, kita akan berkumpul kembali dalam keadaan selamat"

Kalimat itu tidak hanya di tujukan pada Naruto, melainkan pada semuanya. Tidak perlu di jawab dengan kata-kata, semuanya sudah lebih dulu berjanji bahkan sebelum Hinata mengatakannya. Mereka akan kembali berkumpul, apapun yang terjadi. Itulah janji, tidak, sumpah yang mereka ikrarkan di hati mereka saat mereka berlima berkumpul untuk pertama kalinya.

 **'Deg!'**

Keheningan damai di antara mereka, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi menyesakkan. Bukan karena mereka merasa sedih atau yang lainnya, tapi karena ledakan lima aura gelap yang datang dari berbagai arah. Tidak perlu di tanya, siapa yang melakukan ini, jawabannya sudah pasti.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Hanya perasaanku, atau memang mereka semua memiliki sifat tidak sabaran?" ucapnya.

"Tatsumi tidak pernah suka menunggu"

"Begitu juga dengan Gray"

"Biasanya jika aku telat walau hanya beberapa menit, Ellis pasti akan menghajarku"

"Jangan tanyakan hal itu padaku, hukuman telat dari Ino-chan terlalu tidak normal untuk manusia hidup"

Tanggap mereka semua bergantian, lalu semuanya tertawa kecil tanpa sebab yang jelas. Menyadari fakta bahwa sifat orang dekat mereka yang menjadi wadah Phantom ternyata tidak berubah sama sekali dan juga karena mereka berlima memiliki kesamaan. Seandainya Phantom tidak pernah merasuki mereka lalu Ellis, Tatsumi, Gray, Ino dan Naruko bertemu, mereka pasti akan langsung akrab, mengingat persamaan mereka.

 **'Deg!'**

Sekali lagi, terjadi ledakan aura, tapi untuk yang ini hanya berasal dari satu arah. Auranya adalah aura yang sama dengan Ferros. Dengan kata lain...

"Haah, Gray tidak pernah berubah bagaimanapun aku mengingatnya. Jika seperti ini, kurasa aku harus menjadi orang pertama yang pergi" gumam Erza lelah. Naruto dan yang lainnya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Erza tanpa sadar mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis mendengar teman-temannya tertawa. Erza membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Erza-chan, apa kau tidak punya hal yang ingin di katakan lebih dulu?"

Langkah Erza terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Erza sadar, yang di katakan Hinata bukanlah pertanyaan, melainkan sebuah perintah. Hal yang di maksud Hinata, Erza juga sudah tau, karena itu wajahnya sedikit merona

"A-apa maksudmu? Tidak ada yang perlu aku k-katakan" sangkalnya gugup. Hinata menatap punggung Erza dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya. "Erza, cepat katakan!" kali ini Hinata benar-benar memerintahnya, bahkan menghilangkan suffiks pada namanya.

Rona merah di pipi Erza semakin memekat. "Uhmm, ,,,,Naruto-kun" panggil Erza ragu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kebelakang. Dia tidak mau bertatapan dengan mereka semua karena hal itu mungkin hanya akan menambah rasa malunya.

"Ha'i?" sahut Naruto bingung. "Etto, a-ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" terang Erza masih dengan nada gugup.

"Nani ka?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku sebenarnya ,,,,,Uhm . . . sebenarnya . . ." Erza kesulitan untuk mengatakannya. Rasa gugup memenuhi pikirannya, wajahnya bahkan sudah sangat merah. Walaupun Erza tidak dapat melihat mereka, tapi dia yakin mereka pasti sedang menatapnya penasaran dan hal itu malah menambah rasa gugupnya.

"Etto~, umm . . . . Akan aku katakan jika peperangan ini berakhir! Karena itu kau harus tetap hidup!" pada akhirnya dia tidak dapat mengatakannya dan memilih untuk menundanya. Dia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan hal itu sekarang.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya bingung, tapi kemudian senyum tipis terpatri di bibirnya. "Ha'i, aku berjanji. Begitu juga denganmu, Erza-chan" balas Naruto.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto, hati Erza terasa lebih ringan tanpa beban. Dia menjawab perkataan Naruto dengan anggukan.

"Heeh? Kenapa malu-malu begitu?" entah sejak kapan, Akame sudah berdiri di samping Erza dan berkata padanya dengan nada menggoda. Mata merah darah Akame menyipit jahil seraya memerhatikan wajah merah Erza. Celaka bagi Erza, bukannya tenang, dia sekarang malah jadi lebih merah.

Akame menyeringai jahil di sertai suara kekehan saat dia menyeringai. "Apa jangan-jangan yang ingin kau katakan itu a—"

"Lupakan yang aku katakan tadi! Ittekimasu!" potong Erza cepat karena rasa malu bersamaan dengan sayap besinya mengembang di punggungnya dan membawa tubuhnya meluncur kelangit dengan sekali kepakan.

Saat jaraknya dengan permukaan sudah lebih dari seribu kaki, Erza melesat bagaikan pesawat jet, tidak, bahkan jauh lebih cepat dari itu kesuatu tempat dimana ledakan aura tadi berasal. Tentunya dengan wajah yang masih memerah, sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Itterashai" gumam Naruto membalas ucapan Erza, walau dia yakin Erza tidak akan mendengarnya. Hinata memandang jalur lintasan Erza dengan senyum pasrah. "Sifatnya berubah drastis dari pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya" gumamnya pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto karena dia tadi mendengar Hinata menggumamkan sesuatu tapi tidak terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa. Ah iya, aku juga harus segera pergi. Ino-chan pasti sudah menungguku" ucap Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan lalu mulai melangkah kedepan.

"Hinata-chan, tung—"

 **'Cup'**

Naruto sebenarnya ingin menyuruh Hinata berhenti untuk menanyakan sesuatu padanya, tapi kalimatnya harus dia telan kembali saat Hinata berbalik tiba-tiba dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

Naruto membulatkan matanya terkejut karena tindakan tiba-tiba Hinata.

Hinata melepaskan ciumannya lalu menatap wajah Naruto. "Sebagai jimat keberuntungan untuk kita berdua" ucap Hinata sebelum Naruto sempat menanyakan alasannya melakukan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu. Kamito-kun, Akame-chan" ucap Hinata sambil menatap mereka satu persatu lalu mengepakkan sayap Esnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengembang di punggungnya membuatnya melayang di udara.

Naruto, Akame dan Kamito menatap Hinata menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya yang mereka yakini belum selesai. "Ingat janji itu ya? Kita akan berkumpul kembali tak peduli apapun yang terjadi nanti" ucap Hinata dengan ketinggian yang terus bertambah disetiap kepakan sayapnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu ..."

"... karena jawabannya sudah pasti" ucap Kamito dan Akame bersahutan.

Hinata tersenyum tipis mendengar sahutan mereka berdua.

"Dan Naru-kun, Paman bilang ingin segera bertemu denganmu dan membahas tanggal pernikahan kita, pastikan kau menemuinya setelah ini semua selesai"

Naruto hampir saja tersedak mendengar pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Hinata. Sebelum dia sempat berkata apa-apa ...

"Sampai Jumpa di akhir peperangan"

 **'Swuush'**

... Hinata sudah pamit dan melesat menuju asal aura Dragon Phantom yang memakai tubuh sahabatnya sebagai wadah dengan kecepatan hampir sama atau melebihi kecepatan Erza tadi.

Naruto memandang langit. "Biar kutebak, saat aku menemui Hizashi Jii-san, pasti nanti aku akan di serbu beribu pertanyaan. Jika salah menjawab, aku jadi buronan Batalion Hyuuga" gumam Naruto miris.

"Kamito!"

Kamito menoleh pada Akame saat dia memanggilnya. Bersamaan dengan dia menoleh, sebuah benda lembut dan basah menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Kamito membelalakkan matanya. Akame menciumnya, sebuah ciuman lembut tanpa ada unsur paksaan atau yang lainnya, hanya ada sebuah keingingan untuk menyampaikan perasaan melalui tindakan.

Ciuman lembut itu berhenti dan jarak kembali tercipta di antara mereka. Belum sempat Kamito merespon, Akame sudah lebih dulu berkata: "Aku mencintaimu ,,,,," ucapnya serius.

Sayap Naga kegelapan terbentang di punggung Akame setelah perkataannya. Kamito ingin menjawab tapi jari telunjuk Akame sudah menempel di bibirnya. ",,,,, Aku tidak membutuhkan jawabanmu sekarang" ucap Akame.

". . . . ."

Akame tersenyum melihat kediaman Kamito, lalu mundur beberapa langkah menjaga jarak dari Kamito. "Setelah ini semua selesai, aku akan datang padamu untuk menanyakan jawabannya. Sampai saat itu tiba, bertahanlah, Kamito-kun"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Akame meluncur kelangit dengan cara yang sama dengan Erza lalu setelah ketinggi lebih dari seribu kaki, dia melesat ke tempat dimana seseorang yang memiliki aura yang sama dengannya berada.

Kamito bengong memandangi langit, masih terkejut dengan tindakan Akame.

"Kamito, sebenarnya kau dan Akame-chan itu kekasih atau apa sih?" tanya Naruto menyadarkan Kamito dari acara bengongnya. Naruto penasaran hubungan apa yang di miliki mereka. Dari kedekatan mereka selama ini, membuatnya menyimpulkan kalau mereka sepasang kekasih, tapi saat Akame menyatakan cintanya pada Kamito tadi, sepertinya mereka bukan kekasih, atau mungkin belum.

Kamito memandang Naruto. "Darimana kau bisa berpikir kalau kami adalah kekasih? Aku dan dia hanya Teman" sangkal Kamito spontan.

Pikiran jahil untuk mengerjai Kamito tiba-tiba melintas di benak Naruto, membuatnya tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, siapa sebenarnya orang yang kau suka? Atau mungkinkah, kau menyukai Ellis?" tanya Naruto.

Pipi Kamito merona tipis mendengar pertanyaan Kamito. "Are? Jadi benar ya?" Naruto tersenyum jahil dan menyenggol lengan Kamito dengan sikutnya. Kamito memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain dengan rona pipi yang tidak hilang-hilang.

"Kalau begitu, Akame-chan boleh untukku kan?" tanya Naruto menggoda.

Kepala Kamito seketika menoleh pada Naruto, menatapnya tajam dan terasa menusuk. Entah sejak kapan, sebuah pisau yang terbuat dari cahaya sudah berada di tangan Kamito dan ditodongkan pada Naruto.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa mengalahkanmu, tapi aku berjanji akan menghajarmu sampai babak belur jika kau berani menyentuh Akame" tegas Kamito tanpa ragu.

Naruto melangkah mundur dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat. "Hey, hey, ayolah, aku hanya bercanda. Dan lagi, jika kau menodongku dengan pisau, itu artinya kau malah bukan menghajarku, tapi mengirisku jadi potongan daging" ucap Naruto setengah bercanda.

Kamito menghela nafas dengan menutup mata, bersamaan dengan pisau cahaya di tangannya yang juga menghilang. "Lupakan saja yang aku katakan tadi. Aku punya hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" ucap Kamito.

"Pertanyaan seperti apa?" tanya Naruto dengan kepala yang di miringkan. "Kau sudah tau pertanyaanku bukan, Naruto?" tanya Kamito balik serius.

Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti" jawab Naruto bingung.

Kamito mendecih pelan. "Aku memang tidak tau apa yang di rencanakan oleh otakmu itu, tapi aku sangat yakin kalau yang di atap waktu itu masihlah kau, bukan makhluk itu. Apa aku benar?" tanya Kamito.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, sebelum tawa kecil meluncur dari mulutnya. Kamito memandang Naruto serius.

Naruto berhenti tertawa lalu tersenyum kecil dan memasang sikap santai dengan salah satu tangan yang di letakkan di pinggangnya. "Ha~ah, aku menyerah. Tapi bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui kalau yang di atap itu masih aku?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto sadar, dari tatapan yang Kamito berikan padanya, dia sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Padahal Naruto pikir 'rencana'nya akan berjalan tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya, tapi sepertinya dia salah.

"Ada beberapa hal, tapi yang paling utama adalah seranganmu" ucap Kamito.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih lanjut?" tuntut Naruto tidak puas dengan jawaban singkat Kamito.

"Saat kau meninjuku, kau melambatkan kecepatan tinjuanmu sehingga aku sempat menangkisnya. Saat kau seperti hendak menebas Erza, aku melihat gerakan tanganmu yang bersiap-siap untuk mengganti arah tebasannya agar tidak mengenai Erza. Saat Akame menodongmu dengan pedang setelah terjebak perangkapnya, kau melepaskan diri, tapi tidak menyerang Akame melainkan hanya melemparkan dia pada kami. Saat kau bilang untuk membuat permainan menjadi lebih serius, kau sengaja mengeluarkan teknik yang dapat dengan mudah kami patahkan"

"Kau melakukan semua itu dengan keadaan sadar, kau memastikan kalau tidak ada dari kami yang terluka parah dengan semua seranganmu. Tapi jika memang benar seperti itu, berarti Lexsos dan yang lainnya berbohong mengenai makhluk lain di dalam dirimu yang bangkit" jelas Kamito panjang lebar.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar jawaban panjang lebar Kamito. "Aku tidak menyangka menyadari hal itu dari semua serangan itu. Padahal aku kira Lexsos yang memberitahumu" gumam Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menceritakan hal itu pada Lexsos, tapi dia diam saja. Aku sadar, Lexsos dan yang lainnya berbohong, itu semua pasti memiliki hubungan dengan rencana yang sedang kau lakukan" jelas Kamito.

"Bahkan kau tau sampai situ? Sebenarnya seberapa jauh kau mengetahui hal ini?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya. "Mungkin hampir semuanya jika aku terus mengaitkan semua bukti-bukti yang telah ada" ucap Kamito santai.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. 'Otaknya sangat mengerikan' batin Naruto.

Naruto menghirup nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dalam hembusan nafas panjang. Naruto memandang Kamito. "Jadi? Apa kau sudah mengatakan hal itu kepada yang lainnya?" tanya Naruto.

Pertanyaan itu di jawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Kamito. "Aku percaya kau tidak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jadi tidak perlu bagiku untuk ikut campur dalam rencanamu" ucap Kamito dengan ekspresi tenang. "Tapi aku cukup kesal, kau terus menipu kami seharian ini" tambah Kamito.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya tertawa kikuk. "Gomenasai. Tapi, Kamito, apa kau tidak ingin menanyakan rencanaku?" tanya Naruto. Jujur saja, Naruto berpikir setelah Kamito tau bahwa dia merencanakan sesuatu, dia pasti ingin mengetahui rencananya.

Tapi pikiran Naruto di patahkan saat Kamito kembali menggeleng. "Aku tidak perlu tau rencanamu, pastikan saja bahwa rencanamu berhasil" ucap Kamito, terselip sedikit nada kekesalan di dalamnya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Sebagai ganti karena aku tidak menanyakan rencanamu, aku punya pertanyaan lain" ucap Kamito membuat senyum Naruto hilang menjadi kebingungan. Naruto menunggu pertanyaan yang akan di ajukan Kamito.

Tiba-tiba saja, ekspresi Kamito menjadi ragu dengan kepala di sedikit di tundukkan. "Apa ... apa alat yang dapat memisahkan jiwa itu, ,,,, juga sebuah kebohongan?" tanya Kamito pelan. Sebenarnya Kamito tidak ingin meragukan kebenaran harapan yang di katakan Naruto pada mereka.

Hanya saja, jika semua yang di lakukan Naruto hari ini adalah akting untuk rencananya, maka terdapat kemungkinan bahwa harapan itu juga termasuk salah satu kebohongan Naruto. Jika hal itu benar, Kamito berjanji akan menghajar Naruto. Apa dia tidak berpikir apa yang akan terjadi pada Erza, Akame dan Hinata jika mereka mengetahui hal itu? Pikir Kamito.

"Itu bukanlah kebohongan!" tegas Naruto. Kamito mengangkat kepalanya memandang lurus pada Naruto, sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan tegas Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut, tapi hal itu bukanlah kebohongan" ucap Naruto meyakinkan Kamito.

"Souka, yokatta" gumam Kamito lega dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Kamito mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya, lalu mengangkatnya sebatas dada. Kamito dengan perlahan menyodorkan tinjunya kedepan, pada Naruto.

"Kau harus menang, Naruto!" ucap Kamito dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf. Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengarnya dengan tangan yang terkepal di samping tubuh.

"Aku percaya, bagaimanapun hasil pertarungan ini, kaulah yang akan menjadi harapannya. Kau adalah lawan dari Phantom, kau adalah sang pembawa Harapan" ungkap Kamito.

Naruto menggeleng lemah, lalu menyodorkan tinju kanannya untuk membalas sodoran tinju Kamito. "Bukan aku, tapi kita" ucap Naruto sebelum tinju mereka beradu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **—Time Skip—**

Naruto memandang langit, tepat dimana sebelumnya Kamito melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya. Kini hanya tersisa dirinya, sebentar lagi gilirannya untuk pergi, tapi sebelum itu, dia harus mengurus sesuatu dulu.

"Bisa kita mulai saja sekarang, **Penyihir** -san?" ucap Naruto dengan suara keras entah kepada siapa. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah dengan simbol aneh di dalamnya terbentuk secara tiba-tiba belakang Naruto.

Dari lingkaran sihir merah itu, seseorang keluar dengan santai menghadap punggung Naruto. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat terang, yang mengenakan kaos berwarna abstrak, jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan celana panjang ketat berwarna merah.

"Bisa kau tidak memanggilku penyihir? Namaku Souma Haruto. Ingat itu, Naruto" ucap pemuda itu kesal.

Naruto berbalik menghadap pemuda yang mengaku bernama Haruto. "Maaf, tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya salahku karena kau tidak memperkenalkan namamu tadi siang, ingat?" balas Naruto.

Haruto yang di tanya balik mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

 **Flashback ...**

Haruto bertatap mata dengan Kamito untuk sebentar, sebelum membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto.

Haruto terdiam saat melihat mata Naruto. Bola mata Naruto berwarna emas dengan Iris Vertikal. Bola mata berwarna emas itu menatap Haruto, lalu bergerak kekanan kemudian kembali menatap Haruto, lalu kembali ke kanan, terus berulang beberapa kali. Mata itu seakan memberikan sebuah isyarat.

Haruto tidak habis pikir, dia sudah menghentikan waktu dengan sihir terlarang, tapi bagaimana bisa Naruto menggerakkan matanya.

Tunggu dulu, bola mata itu berwarna emas dengan iris vertikal, itu artinya ...

Haruto mengikuti arah tatapan iris vertikal itu dan melihat pedang Sword Five Element di tangan kanan Naruto yang bercahaya redup.

Haruto memperhatikan bilah pedang itu sampai dia kembali di kejutkan dengan cahaya di pedang itu yang berkedip-kedip.

Haruto menyadari sesuatu, kedipan itu adalah sebuah kode, lebih tepatnya kode morse. Haruto terus memperhatikan kedipan pedang itu dan akhirnya mendapatkan isyarat yang di berikan benda itu.

'Kita perlu bicara' itulah pesan dari kode kedipan cahaya pada pedang Sword Five Element.

Haruto memasang sebuah cincin dengan batu permata berwarna Orange bening berukuran cukup besar dengan simbol aneh di jari tengah tangan kanannya.

Haruto meletakkan tangan kanannya di puncak kepala Naruto lalu menutup matanya sambil melantunkan mantra sihir dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Saat Haruto membuka matanya, dia sudah tidak lagi berada di atap sekolah, melainkan di sebuah tempat yang menyerupai padang rumput luas dengan pemandangan indah dan langit biru cerah.

Haruto mengederkan pandangannya, mencari seseorang yang menjadi pemilik pikiran tempatnya berada.

"Oh, syukurlah, kau sudah datang"

Haruto membalikkan badannya menghadap ke sumber suara dan melihat remaja pirang yang sedang tidur-tiduran di rumput hijau.

"Tempatmu ini bagus juga, Naruto-san" ungkap Haruto memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu. Naruto bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu berdiri menghadap Haruto.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, ano?" balas Naruto bingung harus menyebut pemuda di depannya ini siapa. "Bisa langsung ke inti pembicaraan ini? Sihirku tidak dapat bertahan lama" ucap Haruto tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Maa, terserahlah. Etto~, apa tujuanmu mengawasi dan mengumpulkan kami berlima?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Mengawasi kalian adalah tugas yang di berikan padaku. Dan alasanku mengumpulkan kalian, sama sekali tidak ada. Kalian sudah di takdirkan berkumpul. Aku hanya mempercepat prosesnya" jawab Haruto santai.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan itu?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda di depannya bilang 'di berikan', itu artinya ada orang lain yang menyuruh pemuda di depannya.

"Seseorang sepertimu" jawab Haruto singkat dengan senyuman misterius. Naruto tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebingungannya atas kata-kata dari pemuda di depannya.

"Yang lebih penting, semakin cepat kau menyelesaikan tugasmu, maka kau bisa meminta penjelasan yang lebih rinci dari'nya' secara langsung" tambah Haruto.

Naruto tersadar dari alam pikirannya yang sibuk memikirkan apa maksud dari kata 'sepertimu' yang di katakan pemuda di depannya. "Jika hanya itu tujuanmu mengajakku bicara, berarti cukup sampai di sini pertemuan kita" ucap Haruto lalu membalikkan badannya kemudian hendak mengambil langkah meninggalkan Naruto,,,

"Tunggu sebentar" ,,,jika saja Naruto tidak menyuruhnya berhenti.

Haruto menoleh kebelakang.

"Apakah tugasmu hanya untuk mengawasi?" tanya Naruto. Haruto tersenyum tipis. "Menurutmu?" tanya Haruto balik.

Naruto balas tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu aku ingin meminta sedikit bantuan darimu. Apa boleh?" tanya Naruto. Sebenarnya hal itu tidak perlu di pertanyakan lagi. Naruto sudah dapat menebak jawabannya.

Pemuda di depannya bilang kalau mengawasi mereka adalah tugasnya. Tapi dia tidak pernah bilang kalau hanya itu tugasnya. Naruto menyadari hal itu dari kalimat Haruto sendiri.

'Aku hanya mempercepat prosesnya' itulah yang di katakan Haruto. Jika tugas Haruto hanya mengamati, maka seharusnya dia tidak di perbolehkan untuk membantu mereka dengan mempercepat takdir pertemuan mereka berlima.

Dengan kata lain, Haruto adalah pengamat sekaligus seseorang yang di kirim untuk menjadi bantuan cadangan untuk mereka.

Haruto terkekeh. "Kalian memang menarik, semua Naruto memiliki kejutan-kejutan mereka masing-masing" ucap Haruto lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto. "Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu bantuan yang kau inginkan"

Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dari kalimat Haruto tadi. Tapi dia tidak di berikan waktu untuk berpikir saat tubuh Haruto perlahan-lahan terurai dan mulai menghilang, menandakan kalau sihirnya sudah hampir habis.

"Akan aku beritahukan rencana besok sebelum fajar" ucap Naruto sebelum Haruto benar-benar menghilang.

Naruto merasakan pandangannya mengabur sesaat setelah Haruto menghilang, tapi kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **Flashback End**

Haruto menggaruk tenguknya, salah tingkah. "Ah, iya juga ya, hehe, maaf" ucap Haruto cengengesan. "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Oh iya, sebelum aku menjelaskan rencanaku, apa kau sudah membereskan 'hama' itu?" ucap Naruto.

"Jangan bahas makhluk itu. Kau membuatku merasa mual saat mengingatnya. Phantom di tempat ini sangat berbeda dengan di tempatku" ucap Haruto dengan sikap jijik saat sedang membayangkan sesuatu.

Kembali, Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dari kalimat Haruto. Tapi untuk sekarang ini, yang di perlukannya hanyalah laporan bahwa makhluk yang tadi mengawasinya berserta yang lainnya telah di bereskan.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik, aku tidak akan mengulanginya" ucap Naruto serius.

Haruto memasang sikap serius dan mendengarkan setiap penjelasan Naruto mengenai rencananya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **—Skip Time—**

Naruto terbang di langit dengan sayap naga petir di punggungnya. Sesaat setelah berbicara dengan Haruto, Naruto segera meninggalkannya untuk bertemu dengan Naruko, yang sedari tadi selalu mengirim sinyal tidak sabaran kepadanya.

"Helios, beritahukan pada mereka berempat untuk memulai rencananya" ucap Naruto pada sosok naga di dalam tubuhnya.

 **['Lebih baik kau yang bicara dengan mereka. Lagipula mereka juga ingin bicara denganmu']**

Balas suara dari Dragon Element miliknya. "Souka, baiklah" ucap Naruto.

 **['Hey, Naruto, apa kau benar-benar yakin rencanamu akan berhasil?']** ucap sebuah suara yang bukan milik Helios di dalam kepala Naruto.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak yakin" jawab Naruto asal.

 **['Jangan bercanda! Apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata, Erza dan yang lainnya']** timpal suara lain.

"Jangan khawatir. Meskipun rencanaku gagal, dan aku mati. Setidaknya dengan jalan itu, mereka ..." ucap Naruto dengan samar pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Beberapa menit, tidak ada yang berbicara dari kedua belah pihak sampai akhirnya Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Karena itulah dari awal sudah aku bilang untuk jangan khawatir. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah berencana untuk gagal. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkan semuanya dan kembali pada mereka" ucap Naruto tenang.

 **['Terserah kau saja. Tapi jika rencanamu gagal, lalu suatu saat Hinata menangis, aku berjanji akan mengejarmu ke alam baka untuk membekukan dan menghancurkan jiwamu']**

 **['Kau bisa memilih, ingin jiwamu berlubang seperti sarang lebah, atau terpotong-potong menjadi irisan** **yang sangat tipis** **?']**

 **['Kau sudah berjanji, jadi jika kau melanggar janji itu, kau akan berharap ada di neraka daripada merasakan siksaanku']**

 **['Tenang saja, ancamanku tidak seperti mereka. Aku hanya akan berkunjung ke tempatmu lalu melenyapkan jiwamu untuk selamanya']**

Mendengar semua ancaman dari mereka berempat, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto sedikit meremang. "Kalian memang benar-benar kompak dalam mempersiapkan siksaan" gumam Naruto sweetdrop.

 **['Bukan hanya mereka berempat, aku juga akan menambahi siksaanmu jika hal seperti itu terjadi']**

"Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan, Helios?" tanya Naruto kesal.

 **['Entahlah, mungkin karena kedengarannya menarik untuk menyiksamu']**

'Jawaban macam apa itu?' batin Naruto kembali sweetdrop.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto tersenyum. "Kalian siap, Minna?" tanya Naruto.

 **[''Ha'i'']** jawab mereka berlima serempak.

Sinar mentari mulai terlihat dari belahan bumi bagian timur. "Rencana di mulai sekarang!" Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya, tidak, lebih tepat jika di katakan sebagai seringaian.

.

.

.

.

.

'Mari kita mulai perangnya'

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **...::: To Be Continued :::...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bagaimana menurut kalian chapter kali ini? Apa ada yang membingungkan? Jika iya, berarti kita sama, sama-sama bingung.

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah tau, kalau istilah Phantom dan Gate itu saya ambil dari salah satu series Tokusatsu yaitu : Kamen Rider Wizard. Oh iya, tadi, Souma Haruto juga merupakan tokoh utama di series Tokusatsu tersebut.

Sudah berapa lama ya, saya tidak Update Fict? Sudah sangat lama ya? Untuk itu saya mau minta maaf. Kesibukan saya sebagai seorang pelajar membuat saya tidak dapat mengetik dengan bebas seperti dulu. Saya hanya punya waktu bebas pada malam hari, dan itupun hanya dari jam 8 sampai jam 10.

Di karenakan hal di atas, saya memutuskan untuk **semi-Hiatus** dari Fanfiction, setidaknya sampai saya bisa mengatur jadwal kegiatan saya. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan ataupun kekhilafan. Saya Ryuukira Sekai pamit undur diri, salam Fanfiction ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ryuukira Sekai. Log Out. Harasho~ ^_^**


	13. I Made A Promise, So I'll Fight

**The Dragon Element**

 **Crossover :**

 **Naruto X High School DxD**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Dan beberapa Anime yang terkait : Bukan milik saya**

 **Dragon Element © Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance{Maybe}, Mystery{Maybe}**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Naruto.N x Harem, Kamito.K x Akame.A**

 **Warning : Author Newbie, Typo Bertebaran, Jurus dan Kekuatan Buatan Sendiri, No-Lemon, Super OOC, AU, OC dari Anime lain, Little bit Yuri dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Summary :**

Para pemegang Dragon Element sudah mulai terkumpul, tapi Bersamaan dengan itu, Makhluk kegelapan telah bangkit. Pertempuran tidak dapat di hindari lagi. Karena bagaimana pun, ini adalah Takdir mereka. Takdir dari Pemegang Dragon Element {Bad Summary}.

* * *

" **Remember '** **Don't Like, Don't Read'!** **"**

* * *

 **.:::STORY START:::.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 : I Made Promise, So I'll Fight**

Tatsumi duduk dengan santai di atas sebuah batu besar yang di sekelilingnya hanyalah daratan kosong tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan sepanjang mata memandang. Mengangkat pedangnya dan memperhatikan bilahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Pada bilah hitam itu, Tatsumi seperti dapat melihat cerminan masa lalunya. Saat dimana dia tenggelam dalam kegelapan dan mengurung diri dari cahaya.

 **[Flashback]**

Di kantor badan intelejen rahasia jepang, tepatnya di sebuah ruangan meeting, terdapat sekitar lima orang yang sedang duduk dan mendiskusikan sesuatu di meja berbentuk oval panjang di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Kita tidak boleh memenuhi keinginan mereka. Jika mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, negara ini akan runtuh dalam hitungan menit. Aku menyarankan kita untuk segera menghancurkan mereka semua dengan Operasi Alma Cross sebelum mereka bisa melakukan hal yang lebih berbahaya." ucap salah seorang pria berbadan besar.

"Tapi tuan, banyak sekali orang tidak bersalah di pulau itu. Jika kita menggunakan Operasi itu, itu artinya kita membuang ratusan nyawa yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal ini." balas seorang perempuan muda yang menggunakan kacamata.

"Kita bisa saja mengevakuasi orang-orang diam-diam, tapi aku yakin kita hanya bisa melakukannya untuk sekitar 30% penduduk pulau sebelum mereka mengetahui perbuatan kita dan melancarkan serangan total pada kita." adu argumen pria muda.

"Kalau begitu kita akan mengulur waktu dengan membawa barang palsu pada mereka, setidaknya itu akan memberi kita waktu tambahan untuk menaikkan presentasi evakuasi. Tapi kemungkinan terburuknya adalah mereka menyadarinya lebih dulu dan menyerang kita."

Ruangan menjadi hening karena mereka tidak memiliki ide lagi. Memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan dan menyelesaikan masalahnya lebih cepat, pria berbadan besar tadi berkata. "Apa ada yang memiliki ide lebih baik? Jika tidak ada, artinya kita akan setuju dengan opsi menggunakan Alma—"

"Tunggu dulu tuan-tuan! Ada anggota tim saya yang menjadi sandera mereka, saya tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja!" potong perempuan berambut putih dengan penutup mata pada mata kanannya.

"Apa anda punya ide yang lebih bagus Najenda-san?"

"Biarkan saya mengirim pasukan untuk menyelamatkanny—"

"Di tolak! Kau dengan sendiri yang mereka katakan, jika terlihat satu orang saja pasukan kita di pulau itu. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan meluncurkan rudal-rudal nuklir itu pada wilayah perkotaan. Pengorbanan kadang-kadang harus di lakukan untuk keselamatan lebih banyak orang. Dengan ini rapat di tutup. Siapkan Alma Cross sekarang juga. Musnahkan mereka sekali dan untuk selamanya!"

Dengan itu, rapat di bubarkan. Tiga anggota rapat lainnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain setuju dengan ketua mereka. Kini satu-satunya yang tersisa di ruang rapat hanyalah wanita bernama Najenda tadi.

 **'Brak!'**

"Sial!" desisnya dengan memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada meja. Pintu ruangan terbuka dan masuk dua orang berbeda gender. "Bos, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya laki-laki berambut coklat pada Najenda saat dirinya dan rekannya berdiri di belakang wanita berambut putih itu.

"Maaf." Najenda tidak menjawab dan malah memberikan pernyataan maaf. "Mereka akan melenyapkan pulau itu dengan Alma Cross. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Maafkan aku, Kurome. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan kakakmu. Maaf." ucap Najenda dengan wajah yang menunjukkan penyesalan. Alma Cross adalah torpedo nuklir yang baru di ciptakan. Kelebihannya adalah tidak bisa di deteksi oleh sonar dan radar. Torpedo itu memiliki daya ledak yang mampu melenyapkan sebuah pulau seluas belasan kilometer sampai tidak bersisa. Senjata rahasia terkuat yang dimiliki oleh pemerintah Jepang untuk saat ini.

Tidak lama setelahnya, perempuan pendek berambut hitam pendek di samping Tatsumi berbalik kemudian berlari dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar. "Kurome-chan, tung—!" Tatsumi berusaha mengejarnya, tapi pintu itu tertutup dan sosok Kurome telah menghilang.

Najenda menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja dengan alas lengannya dan mulai menangis. "Maaf, Kurome, Akame. Aku orang tua yang buruk untuk kalian." gumamnya bersamaan dengan suara isakan yang mulai terdengar.

Di antara perasaan ingin mengejar Kurome atau tetap tinggal untuk menghibur orang tua angkat Kurome, Tatsumi sulit memutuskan. Memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan tengah, Tatsumi berbicara. "Bos, tidak, maksudku Najenda-san. Aku ingin meminta bantuan anda, ..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kurome berada di ruang persenjataan dan mulai mengemasi senjata-senjata yang bisa di gunakannya kedalam tas besar.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia dan kakaknya, Akame melakukan misi penyusupan kedalam sebuah organisasi teroris berbahaya di sebuah pulau. Penyusupan mereka gagal dan kakaknya tertangkap oleh organisasi teroris itu karena berusaha mengulur waktu agar dirinya dapat keluar dari pulau itu dengan selamat. Kakaknya telah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk menyelamatkannya, jadi bagaimana bisa Kurome hanya duduk diam. Dia akan menyelamatkannya, meskipun itu harus meresikokan hidup yang di berikan kakaknya. "Tunggulah, Onee-chan." ucap Kurome sambil terus memasukkan senjata sampai tasnya penuh.

Karena terlalu penuh, sebuah pistol terjatuh. Sebuah tangan terulur mengambil senjata itu. Kurome memandang lurus pada orang di depannya dengan mata sembab karena berusaha menahan tangisannya. "Aku akan tetap pergi menyelamatkan Onee-chan. Tidak ada gunanya menghentikanku." ucap Kurome dingin.

"Aku tahu itu. Karena itu aku akan ikut bersamamu." balas Tatsumi. Kurome terdiam, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja di katakan Tatsumi. Biasanya Tatsumi adalah orang yang selalu taat perintah, tidak pernah sekalipun dia mendengar pemuda di depannya melanggar perintah.

Tatsumi meletakkan pistol itu di sarung senjatanya. "Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kau pergi sendirian? Bahkan kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari markas tanpa ketahuan. Dan satu lagi, kau tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka semua hanya dengan senjata-senjata seperti ini." jelas Tatsumi sambil melirik tas penuh senjata di depannya.

"Jika aku tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan senjata biasa, aku tinggal menggunakan kekuatan 'itu'. Menyingkir dari hadapanku, Onee-chan sedang menungguku." ucap Kurome dingin sambil mengangkat tas senjatanya dan menggantungnya di bahunya. Tatsumi memiringkan badannya, seakan memberikan jalan bagi Kurome. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Kurome mulai melangkah kedepan melewati Tatsumi.

Saat mereka berpapasan, Tatsumi dengan cepat menggenggam tangannya yang satunya. Kurome menoleh kesal pada Tatsumi dan di balas dengan kekehan geli. "Ayolah, Akame-chan memintaku untuk mencegahmu dari menggunakan kekuatan itu. Jika aku mengingkarinya, dia akan mengulitiku hidup-hidup. Kau tidak akan pergi sendirian, Kurome-chan. Aku akan bersamamu." ucap Tatsumi serius.

Tanpa menunggu respon balik dari Kurome, Tatsumi menyeretnya lebih dulu. "Ayo ikut aku! Najenda-san sudah menyiapkan transportasi untuk kita." ucap Tatsumi tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tatsumi dan Kurome sudah sampai di pulau tujuan mereka tanpa ketahuan dengan cara menyelam. Menggunakan transportasi udara atau permukaan air terlalu berbahaya jika ketahuan oleh organisasi musuh, jadi mereka menggunakan transportasi bawah air.

Mengganti pakaian mereka dengan seragam yang lebih mudah di gunakan untuk pergerakan malam. Menyimpan dua pistol di sarung senjata mereka masing-masing, sebuah rifle sederhana untuk Kurome dan sebuah sniper rifle untuk Tatsumi, tambahan beberapa megazine amunisi untuk kedua senjata mereka, serta sebilah pisau yang mereka persiapkan di rompi mereka.

"Ne, Tatsumi?" panggil Kurome saat dirinya sedang mengenakan sarung tangan hitamnya. Tatsumi yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya menggumam sebagai respon. "Bukannya pulau ini akan di lenyapkan menggunakan Alma Cross, tapi kenapa kau tetap mau membantuku menolong Onee-chan? Jika kita terlambat keluar dari pulau ini, kau juga akan ma—"

"Entahlah. Kurasa aku hanya tidak bisa meninggalkan rekan setimku pergi seorang diri, tapi mungkin juga lebih dari itu. Tidak perlu di pikirkan. Najenda-san akan mencoba meretas kode peluncurannya, setidaknya sampai kita bertiga keluar dari pulau dengan selamat. Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Tatsumi saat dia telah selesai dengan persiapannya, kemudian mengokang riflenya.

Kurome mengangguk dan melepaskan pengaman riflenya. Tatsumi memandang Kurome. "Ubah mode tembakmu menjadi single shoot. Kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan setiap peluru yang kita punya. Tembaklah target yang kau yakin pasti kena lebih dulu." ingat Tatsumi sambil memasang peredam suara pada riflenya dan di jawab dengan anggukan mengerti oleh Kurome

"Kita berangkat sekarang." ucap Kurome lalu berlari memasuki hutan yang menuju langsung ke markas organisasi teroris di pulau ini. Tatsumi mengikuti Kurome dari belakang.

Beberapa menit mereka berlari, akhirnya mereka sampai di penghujung hutan. Di depan hutan itu hanyalah padang rumput hijau dan sebuah dinding besar yang terbuat dari susunan batu yang menghalangi pemandangan. Di atas dinding itu, terdapat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dengan persenjataan yang cukup lengkap.

Tatsumi berjongkok dan mengamati situasi di sekitar benteng dengan teropong pada riflenya. "Ada 3 sampai 5 penjaga di setiap sudut benteng. Penjagaan di gerbangnya juga tidak kalah ketat, tapi dapat di tembus dengan cukup mudah oleh mu." jelas Tatsumi. "Onee-chan pasti berada di dalam sana. Kita harus segera menyelamatkannya." ucap Kurome tidak sabaran setelah mengokang senjatanya sambil berusaha berdiri dan melangkah kedepan.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku punya rencana ..." sebelum Kurome dapat keluar dari garis hutan, Tatsumi menghentikannya dengan memegang pergelangan tangannya. Kurome menoleh pada Tatsumi dan di jawab dengan sebuah seringaian tipis.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Berjaga malam-malam begini sangat membosankan. Kenapa aku harus dapat shift malam?" keluh seorang pria bersenjata lengkap sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas. "Seandainya ada target untuk di tembak, itu mungkin dapat menghilang rasa bosanku." lanjutnya dengan helaan nafas berat.

Seseorang mendekatinya. "Jangan mengeluh terus. Bekerjalah dengan benar." tegur orang itu yang sepertinya berpangkat lebih tinggi daripada orang pertama. Yang di maksud menggumam kesal lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap ke hamparan padang rumput dan hutan di depannya. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Huh, padahal aku hanya ingin sedikit hiburan." keluhnya lagi sambil membuang nafas lelah.

Matanya tidak sengaja tertuju pada seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang memegang rifle yang keluar dari kegelapan hutan dan berhenti di tengah padang rumput. "Apakah rasa bosan dapat membuat seseorang berhalusinasi? Karena sekarang ini aku seperti melihat seorang gadis muda bersenjata lengkap di luar." gumamnya sambil menggosok-gosok matanya. Orang disampingnya secara spontan memukul belakang kepala prajurit itu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?! Dia anggota dari tim mata-mata yang waktu itu!" teriaknya sambil mengokang senjatanya dan membidikkannya pada perempuan di tengah ladang rumput itu. Tersadar dari pemikirannya, dia juga membidikkan senjatanya pada perempuan itu.

Para penjaga yang lainnya juga membidikkan senjata mereka. "Cari apakah ada orang lain yang bersamanya? Tidak mungkin dia hanya sendiri. Cepat lakukan!" perintah kapten pasukan penjaga itu. Beberapa orang penjaga yang lainnya mengamati keadaan sekitar hutan dengan teropong yang memiliki mode pengelihatan malam. "Tidak di temukan keberadaan seorangpun di hutan." teriak seorang penjaga.

Kurome melepaskan pegangannya pada riflenya sehingga senjata itu menggantung di bahunya. "Aku mempunyai hal sangat di inginkan oleh pemimpin kalian! Karena itu, lepaskan Onee-chan-ku!" teriak Kurome lantang.

Sang Kapten penjaga bingung harus melakukan apa, karena itu dia meminta pasukannya melakukan pengamatan sekali lagi. "Negatif, kapten! Tidak ada seorangpun di sekitarnya!" lapor anak buahnya. Kapten itu kembali memandang Kurome dengan ragu. "Tangkap perempuan itu! Borgol dia dan bawa pada Esdeath-sama!" perintah sang kapten.

Gerbang besar di depan Kurome terbuka perlahan-lahan dan keluar tiga penjaga bersenjata lengkap. Mereka semua mendekati Kurome dan merebut riflenya lalu memborgol tangannya di depan tubuh. "Di mana benda itu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Kurome menoleh pada sang penanya dan terkekeh. "Jangan khawatir, aku membawanya. Tapi aku hanya akan memberikannya pada pemimpin kalian, bukan pada prajurit rendahan seperti kalian." jawab Kurome dengan senyum meremehkan. Para prajurit yang dimaksud menggeram menahan kekesalan mereka.

Tanpa memperpanjang sesi pembicaraan, mereka menggiring Kurome menuju gerbang. Saat mereka berada di tengah gerbang, Kurome tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya lurus ke langit.

 **'Syuut!'**

 **'Krashh!'**

Saat mereka ingin memberikan teguran, mereka di kejutkan dengan besi penghubung borgol Kurome yang tiba-tiba hancur berkeping-keping. Kurome lalu dengan gerakan yang hampir tidak dapat di lihat, menarik kedua pistolnya dari sarungnya dan ...

 **'Dor' 'Dor'**

... dua tubuh terjatuh di tanah dengan kepala yang baru saja di tembus oleh timah panas. Kurome terkekeh. "Three Head Shoot." gumam Kurome tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Kurome menolehkan kepalanya pada satu-satunya orang yang masih hidup di belakangnya. "Dimana kalian menahan Onee-chan?" tanyanya dengan datar dan tatapan yang sangat dingin.

Satu orang yang sedang di kuasai rasa ketakutan itupun mengangkat senapannya dan bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

 **'Syuut!'**

Tubuh orang itu langsung terjatuh setelah mendapatkan tembakan telak di otaknya. Tanpa memperdulikan mayat-mayat di sekitarnya, Kurome menyimpan kedua pistolnya pada tempatnya dan berjalan menghampiri orang yang mengambil senjatanya. Membungkuk untuk mengambil senjata lagi. Tangan Kurome yang memegang rifle dengan refleks terangkat saat merasakan hawa keberadaan manusia di sampingnya.

"Hey, apakah ini yang kudapatkan sebagai tanda terima kasih? Bidikan di kepala?" tanya orang itu bercanda. "Kau mengejutkanku. Jadi bukan salahku." balas Kurome lalu berdiri dan menggantungkan senjatanya di bahunya seperti sebelumnya

"Bagaimana dengan penjaga yang lainnya?" tanya Kurome sambil mengatur senapannya dan tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya. Tatsumi menghela nafas menghadapi sikap dingin Kurome. "Bisakah setidaknya kau menatap lawan bicaramu saat bertanya?" tanyanya balik. Kurome menoleh pada Tatsumi setelah mengokang senjatanya. "Aku anggap saja kau sudah membersihkan semuanya. Selanjutnya ke rencana kedua. Kau urus senjata nuklir mereka, aku akan menyelamatkan Onee-chan." ucap Kurome lalu berjalan lebih dulu kedepan.

Tatsumi lagi-lagi menghela nafas pasrah. "Maa, mau bagaimana lagi?" gumam Tatsumi lalu berlari kecil menyusul Kurome. "Saat sedang memikirkan Akame-chan, kau tidak pernah bersikap ramah pada siapapun." lanjut Tatsumi saat dirinya berjalan di samping Kurome.

Lorong sempit yang sangat panjang yang di terangi lampu-lampu redup di sisi dinding mereka lalui tanpa percakapan sedikitpun. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka sampai di persimpangan.

"Kurome-chan, tunggu sebentar." ucap Tatsumi tiba-tiba saat Kurome hampir mengambil langkah pada jalan yang kanan. Kurome menoleh padanya dengan wajah bingung. Tatsumi mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya dan menggenggamnya. Tatsumi menatap Kurome. "Tutup matamu." perintah Tatsumi. Tanpa bertanya untuk apa, Kurome mengikuti apa yang di inginkan Tatsumi dan menutup matanya. Walaupun dia tidak bisa melihatnya, dia dapat merasakan kalau Tatsumi sedang memasangkan sesuatu di lehernya.

"Mungkin ini sedikit terlambat, tapi tetap saja ..." jeda Tatsumi lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari Kurome. "Kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang." mendengar ucapan Tatsumi, Kurome membuka matanya dan melihat benda yang di pasangkan di lehernya. Sebuah kalung dengan pendant bunga lima kelopak berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari batu berlian hitam. "Inikan ... tapi bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Kurome meninggalkan sikap datarnya yang sebelumnya.

Tatsumi terkekeh dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Maaf membutuhkan waktu lama. Keuanganku beberapa minggu yang lalu sedang tipis, jadi aku harus melakukan beberapa pekerjaan tambahan dari Najenda-san untuk memenuhi kekurangannya." jelas Tatsumi. Kurome menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tatsumi, bukan itu yang kutanyakan! Bagaimana kau tahu? Dan kenapa? Ini sangat mahal, Tatsumi!" ucap Kurome setengah berteriak.

Tatsumi kembali terkekeh. "Aku tahu. Karena itulah aku memberikannya. Jarang sekali aku melihat kau tertarik pada sesuatu, jadi aku mengusahakan untuk membelinya untukmu. Dan juga, kurasa ini adalah hadiah yang cocok untukmu." jelas Tatsumi lalu tersenyum tipis. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kurome-chan. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." lanjutnya.

Kurome menggenggam hadiah yang menggantung di lehernya dengan pandangan yang tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah Tatsumi. "Tatsumi, ..." gumam Kurome dengan mata yang bergetar. Tatsumi memberikan senyuman terakhirnya sebelum memutar tubuhnya menuju lorong tujuannya. "Kalau begitu kuserahkan Akame-chan padamu. Selamatkan Onee-chan-mu itu apapun yang terjadi. Sisanya serahkan saja padaku. Aku duluan, Kurome-chan." setelah mengatakan itu, Tatsumi langsung berlari meninggalkan Kurome.

"Tatsumi! Pulanglah dengan selamat! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau terbunuh di tempat ini, kau mengerti?!"

Dari kejauhan, Tatsumi dapat mendengar teriakan Kurome yang menggema di sepanjang lorong. Tatsumi tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk terkekeh. Kurome yang terkenal sangat dingin pada seluruh anggota divisinya, kecuali kakaknya, dapat berteriak seperti itu. Tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya, Tatsumi terus maju, dengan keinginan memenuhi sebuah janji yang di pegangnya pada Kurome untuk pulang dengan selamat, lagipula dia memang tidak ingin mati di tempat ini.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tatsumi berada di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. Terdapat beberapa layar raksasa yang menempel di dinding. Puluhan komputer yang menyala. Serta tidak kurang, puluhan mayat yang berlumuran darah di lantai dengan tubuh berlubang-lubang.

Tatsumi saat ini sedang berdiri dan di depan komputer yang berada di depan layar yang paling besar. Menghela nafas lega lalu jatuh terduduk. "Ha~ah, ini sangat melelahkan. Beberapa misi level A sama sekali bukan apa-apanya untuk yang satu ini." gumam Tatsumi sambil menggenggam bahunya yang meneteskan darah. "Mungkin aku akan di paksa ke unit kesehatan lagi setelah ini." keluh Tatsumi.

Hening beberapa detik hingga Tatsumi ingat dengan sesuatu. Mengambil sebuah ponsel dari saku celananya dan menekan tombol panggil kemudian menempelkan benda itu ketelinganya. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar nada yang menandakan telah tersambung. "Najenda-san, rudal nuklirnya sudah di amankan. Mohon kirim bantuannya segera." ucap Tatsumi lalu menutup telponnya.

"Aku tidak boleh berdiam diri saja." ucap Tatsumi pada dirinya sendiri lalu merobek kain bajunya dan mengingkatnya pada luka di bahunya. Tatsumi mengisi ulang kedua pistolnya lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dia masih punya janji pada Akame. Janji kalau dia akan menjaga Kurome dari menggunakan 'kekuatan'nya yang terlarang. Jika dia hanya berdiam diri, tidak ada jaminan kalau Kurome tidak akan menggunakan 'kekuatan'nya untuk menyelamatkan kakaknya. Dia harus cepat mencegah Kurome sebelum terlambat. Perasaan Tatsumi tidak enak. Dia hanya bisa berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi pada kakak beradik itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Entah bagaimana cara, setelah melewati belasan baku tembak di lorong panjang yang membingungkan itu, Tatsumi berdiri di puncak kastil yang merupakan markas para teroris.

 **'DABUUM!'**

Ledakan terjadi di bawah sana membuat Tatsumi penasaran. Dia punya perasaan buruk mengenai hal ini. Mengeluarkan teropong kecil dari sakunya, Tatsumi berdiri di ujung atap sambil mengamati sesuatu yang terjadi di bawah sana.

Mata Tatsumi membulat saat melihat Kurome yang tersandar di dinding batu dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Mengarahkan teropongnya sesuai arah tatapan Kurome, dia kembali di kejutkan dengan kemunculan sosok berambut hitam panjang yang keluar dari kabut debu. "A ... Akame-chan?" ucap Tatsumi tidak percaya.

Sosok berambut hitam di bawah sana mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke arah dimana Tatsumi berada. Kembali dia merasa sesuatu yang buruk saat dia melihat mata merah sosok yang di kenalinya sebagai Akame. Dan benar saja, Akame mengangkat pistolnya tepat pada Tatsumi dan menembaknya detik itu juga.

 **'Crashh!'**

Jika saja Tatsumi tidak menyingkirkan matanya dari teropong, mungkin matanya akan bernasib sama dengan teropongnya yang hancur tertembus timah panas yang di tembakkan dari pistol biasa dalam jarak yang tidak main-main. Tatsumi meneguk ludahnya dengan detak jantungnya yang meningkat karena shock. Tembakan Akame terlalu akurat bahkan dalam jarak sejauh ini.

Tatsumi berdiri dan berlari ke jalur yang sebelumnya dia gunakan untuk sampai di atas sana. "Tsk, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" gumam Tatsumi seraya terus mempercepat langkah kakinya melewati lorong-lorong bercabang untuk menuju tempat dimana Kurome dan Akame berada. Tatsumi yakin dengan satu hal, dari tatapan di matanya tadi, sudah pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan Akame. Dan sekarang dia benar-benar khawatir dengan Kurome. Bertarung melawan kakaknya sendiri? Bahkan Tatsumi ragu bahwa Kurome akan mengangkat senjatanya pada Akame. Kalau sudah begitu situasinya mana mungkin dia akan menang? pikir Tatsumi tanpa menghentikan atau memperlambat larinya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia menemukan pintu menuju tempat pertarungan Kurome dan Akame. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Tatsumi langsung mendobrak pintu itu dan melihat halaman kastil berumput yang terdapat beberapa kawah kecil bekas ledakan.

 **'Dor!'**

Tatsumi menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara dan menemukan Akame yang berdiri dengan pistol yang di todongkan pada adiknya yang berlutut sambil memegangi pahanya yang berdarah. "Onee-chan, hentikan! Ini aku, Kurome, adikmu! Sadarlah!" teriak Kurome mengangkat kepalanya dengan air mata yang berlinang di bola matanya. Akame menundukkan kepalanya tidak merespon, tapi tangannya yang memegang pistol bergetar. Beberapa detik berlalu, getaran di tangan Akame berhenti bersamaan dengan Akame yang mengangkat wajahnya menatap pada Kurome.

Tatsumi entah sejak kapan berdiri beberapa meter di belakang Akame dengan sebuah pistol yang di todongkan ke kepala berambut hitam di depannya. "Hentikan, Akame-chan. Kau sudah terlalu berlebihan melukai adikmu sendiri. Sadarlah apa yang sudah kau perbuat." ucap Tatsumi.

Akame menoleh pada Tatsumi dan mengubah target pistolnya pada Tatsumi. Saat itulah Tatsumi sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Akame. Akame menodongkan pistol padanya, tapi kenapa dia menangis? "Akame-chan, kau ...?!"

 **'Dor!'**

Tatsumi beserta Kurome terdiam saat Akame menarik pelatuk pistolnya, tapi direksi pistolnya di ubah ke permukaan tanah di bawahnya oleh tangannya yang lain di saat-saat terakhir. Kurome menghiraukan rasa sakit di kakinya dan mencoba berdiri. "Onee-chan?" gumamnya khawatir.

Tangan Akame bergetar saat dia mengangkat pistolnya dan menempelkan larasnya di samping kepalanya. Kurome tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari dan memeluk Akame dengan erat dari belakang. "Onee-chan, kumohon hentikan. Sudah cukup." ucap Kurome mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh bergetar Akame.

"Hee~, sepertinya dia masih bisa melawan setelah semua proses itu. Benar-benar anak yang keras kepala."

Tatsumi menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela lantai dua kastil. Disana terdapat seorang wanita cantik berambut biru panjang yang mengenakan seragam jenderal berwarna putih. Mengenali dengan pasti siapa wanita itu, Tatsumi mendecih kesal. "Esdeath, apa yang kau lakukan pada Akame-chan?!" tanya Tatsumi sambil mengacungkan pistolnya pada wanita itu.

Esdeath menyeringai kecil dan mendekatkan sebuah telpon ke mulutnya. "Lepaskan subjek eksperimen nomor 01 sampai 06." ucapnya pada alat komunikasi itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah gerbang besar yang berada di ujung halaman luas kastil ini terbuka perlahan-lahan. Perhatian Tatsumi dan Kurome terpusat pada sesuatu yang berada di balik gerbang besar itu. "Izinkan aku memperkenalkan pada kalian hasil penelitian kami!" ucap Esdeath lantang dan gerbang yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya itu hancur berkeping-keping. Makhluk-makhluk besar satu-satu persatu keluar dan membuat Kurome dan Tatsumi terdiam tak percaya sementara Esdeath menyeringai. "Eksperimen untuk membangkitkan Monster-monster legenda dari seluruh dunia : Minotaur, Basilisk, Centaur, Chimera, Ogre, Werewolves. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi, tapi sayangnya mereka belum dewasa dan masih lemah." jelas Esdeath bangga. 5 Minotaur, 7 Basilisk, 11 Werewolves, 2 Chimera, 8 Ogre, dan 4 Centaur. Pandangannya turun pada Akame yang masih terdiam dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi dengan beberapa tombol di sana. "Dan juga boneka favoritku yang baru ; Akame-chan." ucapnya sambil menekan sebuah tombol disana.

"Aaarrghhh!" teriak Akame kesakitan dengan kepala yang mengadah dan tubuhnya yang menggelinjang kuat. Karena terkejut dengan sikap tiba-tiba kakaknya, pelukannya menjadi longgar. Akame melepaskan pelukan Kurome dengan cepat dan melemparkan tubuh kecil Kurome pada Tatsumi yang dapat dengan sigap di tangkap olehnya. "Kurome-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tatsumi khawatir. Kurome menggeleng pelan dan mengisyaratkan pada Tatsumi untuk melepaskannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, monster-monster hasil eksperimen itu sudah berkumpul di belakang Akame. Akame berhenti menggelinjang dan meluruskan pandangannya kedepan dengan mata merah kosong dan wajah tanpa perasaan. "Onee-chan?" gumam Kurome. Akame langsung mengangkat pistolnya dan menembakkannya.

 **'Dor!'**

Untung Tatsumi memiliki insting yang tajam dan mendorong Kurome kesamping lebih dulu. Tapi sayangnya, bukan hanya Akame yang menyerang, tapi hampir semua monster yang berada di belakangnya juga bergerak. Dan sayang untuk yang satu ini, meskipun memiliki insting yang tajam, tidak ada jaminan akan berhasil bertahan hidup dari serangan monster-monster besar itu.

"Knight Of Rebellion!"

 **'Dhuak!' 'Bugh!' 'Jrashh!'**

Tatsumi kehilangan kata-kata saat suatu sosok kesatria raksasa muncul di depannya dan Kurome. Dengan menggunakan armor megah merah bergaya kerajaan dan ukiran-ukiran emas. Sebilah Grand Sword merah beserta tameng raksasa yang juga berwarna merah. Grand Swordnya berlumuran dengan darah dari tubuh Basilisk, Werewolves dan Centaur yang terpotong menjadi dua bagian di depannya.

"Kurome-chan, kenapa ...?" gumam Tatsumi terkejut. Kurome melangkah menjauh dari Tatsumi dan berdiri dengan tegap memandang lurus pada Akame. "Maaf, Tatsumi. Tapi tidak ada cara lain lagi. Karena itu, Tatsumi, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, bukan? Aku akan tetap disini dan menahan mereka semua." ucap Kurome. "Tapi, Kurome-chan, kekuatan ini ...?" Tatsumi tidak dapat meneruskan kalimat lebih jauh.

Kurome membuka genggaman tangan kanannya dan tanah terbelah mengeluarkan sebilah pedang merah tipis dengan kristal hitam di gagangnya. Saat Kurome menggenggam gagang pedang yang keluar dari tanah itu, kesatria raksasa di depannya langsung memasang sikap siaga. Begitu juga dengan semua monster yang masih hidup di sekelilingnya. "Tenanglah, Tatsumi, aku tidak akan kalah oleh kekuatan ini. Aku akan mengendalikannya. Karena itu, kumohon, ..." ucap Kurome seraya menoleh pada Tatsumi dengan bola mata kirinya yang berubah warna menjadi emas terang. " ... Kumohon, cepatlah." lanjutnya.

Tatsumi menggertakkan rahangnya karena keraguan, tapi pada akhirnya dia berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu masuk kastil. Akame mengarahkan pistolnya pada Tatsumi lalu menarik pelatuknya, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa karena sudah kehabisan peluru. Akame langsung membuang senjatanya dan mengambil pisau yang berada di sarung pisau dipinggangnya, lalu berlari mengejar Tatsumi. Saat Akame bergerak, beberapa Werewolves dan seekor Basilisk mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **'Jrasshhh!' 'Trank!'**

Rombongan monster yang mengikuti Akame disapu bersih dengan sekali tebasan oleh kesatria raksasa dan pergerakan Akame di hentikan oleh Kurome yang muncul dan tiba-tiba menebaskan pedangnya sehingga Akame harus berhenti berlari untuk menahan tebasan itu dengan pisaunya. "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Onee-chan." ucap Kurome dengan wajah seriusnya. Akame memandang Kurome balik dengan tatapan datarnya. "Musuh. Hancurkan." balasnya datar membuat Kurome kembali mengeraskan ekspresinya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Entah berapa menit yang berlalu, Tatsumi berhasil mencapai kamar wanita berambut biru bernama Esdeath itu setelah membereskan beberapa penjaga. Pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar saat Tatsumi menendangnya dengan kuat. "Menyerahlah, Esdeath. Lepaskan Akame-chan dan biarkan keadilan mengadili semua dosamu." ucap Tatsumi sambil masuk dengan pistolnya yang di tudungkan pada Esdeath yang dengan santainya duduk di sisi jendela sambil memandang keluar dengan senyuman puas.

"Terima kasih atas permintaanmu yang sangat sopan. Tapi sayangnya, tujuanku sudah terpenuhi. Kepingan terakhir dari 3 Legenda Kesatria Tuhan telah berhasil aku kumpulkan. Ini adalah kemenangan sempurnaku." balas Esdeath seraya menoleh pada Tatsumi dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

"Kesatria Tuhan? Jangan-jangan ...!" rasa panik dan khawatir menyelimuti Tatsumi saat dia melepaskan kewaspadaannya dan berlari kesamping Esdeath untuk memandang keluar jendela. Esdeath sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan melakukan perlawanan atau mengambil keuntungan dari kelengahan lawannya, malahan dia seperti tidak peduli dengan keberadaan sang musuh.

Mata Tatsumi membulat melihat pemandangan di matanya. Kurome terbaring telentang dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah di sana sini. Akame berdiri di sampingnya dengan pedang milik Kurome yang berpindah tangan padanya dan sebelah kakinya yang berada di atas perut Kurome. Akame perlahan mengangkat pedangnya agar tepat berada di atas dada Kurome. Kurome tidak berdaya, tapi bahkan dalam kondisinya, dia tersenyum tipis dengan lega.

"Akame-chan, hentikan! Sadarlah sekarang juga perempuan bodoh!" teriak Tatsumi melakukan sebisanya untuk menyadarkan Akame dan menyelamatkan Kurome. Tapi tepat setelah Tatsumi mengatakan itu, Esdeath menyeringai lebar dan Akame mengangkat pedangnya lalu menghunuskannya lurus pada targetnya.

 **'Jrashh!'**

Tusukan yang menembus daging itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Tatsumi. Pikirannya menjadi kosong karena suara itu terdengar berulang-ulang di kepalanya. "Ku ... Kurome ... –chan?" ucap Tatsumi terbata-bata saat kakinya menyerah membuatnya jatuh berlutut dengan tatapan kosong.

Esdeath mengeluarkan sebuah alat telekomunikasi. "Bawa tubuh gadis itu. Ambil hati dan otaknya." perintahnya pada seseorang di seberang sana. Pandangannya tertuju pada alat yang mengendalikan Akame dan tersenyum. "Kerja bagus. Kau benar-benar senjata terkuatku, Akame-chan." bisiknya dan menekan sebuah tombol.

 **'Crash!'**

Tanpa tahu apa sebabnya, alat itu tiba-tiba hancur berkeping-keping. "Apa?" gumam Esdeath shock, tapi lebih di kejutkan lagi saat dari tubuh Akame meledak sebuah aura hitam yang sangat besar. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini?"

Segera setelah pertanyaan tanpa jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Esdeath, sebuah getaran kuat mengguncang tempat itu. Tatsumi sudah tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi saat kegelapan menyelimutinya.

Saat dia terbangun, dia menemukan dirinya berada di rumah sakit dengan berbagai peralatan medis disekitarnya. Dan sebuah kenyataan mengerikan dimana pulau markas teroris itu telah menjadi sebuah daratan kering tanpa kehidupan. Semuanya lenyap. Markas teroris, kehidupan di pulau itu, dan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Dan yang bertanggung jawab untuk semua itu adalah seseorang yang dulunya dia kira sebagai sahabat terbaiknya. Seseorang yang saat itu menghilang tanpa jejak seperti di telan bumi.

Tapi Tatsumi yakin, orang itu masih hidup. Dan saat dia menemukannya, Tatsumi berjanji akan mempertemukannya dengan neraka yang pantas untuk orang sepertinya.

 **[Flashback End]**

 **'Tap!'**

Tatsumi tersadar dari lamunan masa lalunya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang mendarat di depannya. Mengangkat pandangannya pada sosok yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya dari tadi, Tatsumi tersenyum miring seraya mengangkat tangannya yang bebas. "Yo, lama tidak bertemu, Akame-chan." ucapnya sopan tapi datar.

Akame menghilangkan sayapnya dan berdiri tegak menghadap Tatsumi. Sebuah senyum yang di paksakan muncul di wajah Akame. "Yo, Tatsumi. Kelihatannya kau sehat-sehat saja." ucapnya ramah membalas salam Tatsumi. Tatsumi mengangkat bahunya. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Begitu juga denganmu, Akame-chan. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mengingat tempat ini?" balas Tatsumi seraya menoleh kesamping.

Akame mengikuti arah pandangan Tatsumi pada hamparan tanah gersang disekeliling mereke. "Aku berharap aku bisa melupakannya. Karena akulah yang membuat pulau indah ini menjadi hamparan daratan mati di tengah lautan. Tempat dimana semuanya dimulai bagiku." ucap Akame dengan tatapan menerawang. Puas dengan jawaban Akame, Tatsumi kembali memandang kedepan. "Baguslah kau ingat. Karena ditempat ini juga kau akan mengakhiri hidupmu." ucapnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Akame menegang dan Tatsumi melanjutkan. "Jadi ..." Tatsumi melompat dari batu tempat duduknya dan berdiri tegak dengan seringaian di wajahnya. "... kita lupakan basa-basi ini. Dan mari kita mulai tarian kematianmu." lanjutnya dengan Elemental Sword yang di todongkan pada Akame.

Senyuman Akame lenyap digantikan ekspresi sedih. "Apa kita tidak bisa mengakhiri ini semua tanpa pertumpahan darah, Tatsumi?" tanya Akame. Senyum sinis terbentuk di wajah Tatsumi. "Jangan bercanda, Akame-chan. Kau masih berharap dapat menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara lemah seperti itu. Kau memulai semua ini dengan pertumpahan darah, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku mengakhiri ini dengan hal yang sama. Berhenti bicara dan angkat pedangmu." ucap Tatsumi.

Akame menundukkan kepalanya dengan poni yang menutupi wajahnya. "Semua ini memang salahku." ucapnya entah pada siapa. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya lalu melemparkannya pada Tatsumi.

Tatsumi menurunkan pedangnya dan menangkap benda yang di lemparkan Akame padanya dengan sebelah tangan. Tatsumi tiba-tiba saja terdiam melihat benda apa yang di telapak tangannya. Sebuah kalung dengan pendant bunga hitam. Hadiah ulang tahun Kurome yang terakhir kali dari Tatsumi. Tapi saat melihat benda itu, yang dapat di ingatnya hanyalah saat-saat kematian orang yang dicintainya. "Kurome-chan, ..." gumam Tatsumi pelan sambil menggenggam kalung itu dengan kuat.

"Satu tahun tidak pernah kulalui tanpa adanya rasa penyesalan. Dan penyesalanku bukan hanya karena aku membunuh Kurome, tapi juga karena fakta kalau kalau aku meninggalkanmu. Disaat-saat terakhirnya, Kurome memintaku untuk menyelamatkanmu jika suatu saat kau membutuhkannya. Dan aku dengan bodohnya lari dari tugas yang diberikan Kurome sehingga semuanya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah menangisi semua kebodohanku di masa lalu. Tapi ..." jelas Akame dan memunculkan Dark Sword Element di tangan kanannya. "Beberapa malam yang lalu, Kurome muncul di sampingku. Mengatakan bahwa yang terjadi bukanlah salahku, Menyuruhku untuk berhenti menangis karena hal itu. Mengatakan kalau dia telah memaafkanku. Jujur, aku sangat bahagia kalau dia telah memaafkanku. Tapi lagi, ..." potong Akame sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya. "... aku sadar, mataku mungkin bisa untuk tidak menitikkan air mata, tapi hatiku tidak akan pernah berhenti menangis jika aku belum mengabulkan permintaan terakhirnya untuk menyelamatkanmu." tegas Akame lantang dengan mata merah darahnya yang berkilat tajam.

"Menyelamatkanku? Sudah kubilang jangan bercanda." ucap Tatsumi dengan ekspresi yang mengeras seraya memasang kalung itu Kurome di lehernya. Tubuhnya diselimuti oleh aura kegelapan pekat. Tatsumi mengangkat pedang sekali lagi dengan tatapan murka pada Akame. "Akulah yang akan membalaskan dendam Kurome dengan membunuhmu!" teriaknya dan melesat lurus pada Akame.

Akame membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan menggumamkan sebuah kalimat. "Elemental Berserker : Dark" setelah mengatakan itu, tubuhnya diselimuti oleh aura hitam pekat dan saat aura itu menghilang terlihatlah Akame dengan penampilan yang sudah memasuki mode pertarungan. Menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat, Akame memperhatikan Tatsumi yang mendekat padanya dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Saat mereka berdua sudah memasuki jarak serang masing-masing, Tatsumi membuat gerakan pertama untuk menebas Akame dari samping. Akame melebarkan kakinya dan memposisikan pedangnya untuk menangkis serangan Tatsumi. Di detik-detik terakhir sebelum konfrontasi, Pedang Tatsumi diselimuti oleh pendar aura kegelapan yang membuat Akame tertegun.

 **'TRANK!'**

Dengan dentuman pedang keras itu, Akame dibuat meluncur kesamping karena tidak kuat menangkis tebasan itu. Akame melakukan salto di udara dan mendarat dengan badan setengah membungkuk hanya untuk menemukan Tatsumi yang sudah berada di depannya dengan pedang yang diselimuti oleh aura hitam yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. "Matilah!"

"Dark Bind" Akame dengan cepat menancapkan ke tanah dan tiba-tiba tangan-tangan hitam keluar dari tanah dan menangkap kaki dan tangan Tatsumi sehingga tebasan itu seketika terhenti di samping telinga Akame dengan hentakan angin yang kuat. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Akame melepaskan pegangannya dari pedang dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Aura hitam berpendar di tinju Akame sehingga terlihat seperti sebuah sarung tangan. Tanpa menunggu jeda, Akame meluncurkan tinjunya pada wajah Tatsumi.

Telak mengenai wajahnya, Tatsumi langsung meluncur setelah ikatan tangan-tangan hitam ditangan dan kakinya menghilang. Akame mencabut pedangnya dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dengan pedangnya yang mengeluarkan pendar aura gelap seperti Tatsumi. Saat Tatsumi telah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya dan berdiri setengah membungkuk sambil mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidung yang bertemu dengan tinju Akame, Akame melompat keudara dan menukik pada Tatsumi yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dan melakukan tebasan diagonal.

"Dark Wall" gumam Tatsumi dan sebuah dinding tebal muncul di antara Akame dan Tatsumi. Tanpa menghentikan tebasannya, Akame memotong dinding itu dengan sekali tebas. Tapi, mata Akame membulat saat melihat dibaliknya tidak ada apapun.

"Kau tidak boleh lengah, Akame-chan."

Akame segera membalik badannya dan mengayunkan pedangnya pada Tatsumi yang entah bagaimana sudah bersiap menebasnya dari belakang.

 **'TRANK!'**

Walaupun terdesak, Akame berhasil menangkis serangannya dan beradu pedang di udara dengan Tatsumi. Seringaian puas muncul di bibir Tatsumi membuat Akame mendecih kesal. Akame mendorong pedang Tatsumi lalu terbang menjauh. Tatsumi tentu saja mengejarnya dan terjadilah pertarungan kejar-kejar di udara.

Akame melirik kebelakang untuk memastikan Tatsumi masih mengikutinya atau tidak. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan buang-buang waktu untuk menoleh pada musuhku." ucap Tatsumi dan menambahkan kecepatannya sehingga dia dalam sekejap berada di atas Akame.

Akame tidak sempat bereaksi apa-apa saat Tatsumi memutar tubuhnya dan mengirimkan tendangan yang dilapisi aura kegelapan ke punggung Akame. Akame melesat jatuh kedaratan dan menabrak permukaan dengan keras hingga menciptkan kawah kecil.

Akame bangun dan memandang kelangit dan menemukan Tatsumi yang memegang pedangnya dengan dua tangan di atas kepalanya. Sebuah seringaian meremehkan terbentuk di bibir Tatsumi saat melihat ekspresi wajah Akame. Akame mengeraskan ekspresinya dan memasang kuda-kuda dengan Elemental Sword yang dipegang di depan tubuhnya. Sebuah ledakan aura hitam berpendar disekitar tubuh Akame.

Tatsumi mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal dan Akame mengayunkan secara horizontal. "Hyaaaaaa!" teriak mereka bersamaan saat sebuah gelombang hitam raksasa muncul dari jalur tebasan mereka.

Gelombang gelap itu bertemu di udara diantara Tatsumi dan Akame. Tapi bukannya meledak, kedua gelombang hitam itu menyatu menjadi sebuah bola raksasa dan melahap Tatsumi dan Akame serta segala hal disekitarnya dalam sebuah kubah hitam.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kamito mendarat di taman yang di penuhi dengan bunga berbagai warna dan jenis sejauh bunga memandang. Matahari bersinar dengan terang, kupu-kupu berterbangan untuk memanen nektar dari bunga, kuncup bunga perlahan terbuka menampakkan wujud aslinya. Hewan-hewan kecil seperti kelinci berlarian kesana kemari bermain kejar-kejaran satu sama lain. Kamito tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Panorama indah di depannya merupakan sebuah perwujudan nyata dari sebuah impian kekanak-kanakan seorang yang polos akan kehidupan dunia. Sebuah impian yang dulu sangat ingin dia wujudkan untuk orang lain yang berharga baginya.

Matanya menoleh kesekelilingnya untuk menemukan sosok yang memanggilnya kesini. Pandangan terhenti pada sosok bergaun putih yang sedang berbaring dengan mata yang terpejam di hamparan bunga dan di kelilingi oleh para kelinci. "Ellis,..." gumam Kamito.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Kamito. Aku sudah menunggumu." Gadis berambut biru itu membuka mata merah, tapi tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya. Kamito menjadi murung. "Maaf, beberapa hal terjadi dan, yah, aku membuatmu menunggu." ucap Kamito dengan senyum lemah.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan alasannya. Karena yang penting kau datang." balas Ellis sambil menutup matanya seraya bangun dari posisi tidurannya dan berjongkok membelakangi Kamito menghadap menghadap pada setangkai mawar hitam. "Kamito, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Setelah kau kabur dari panti asuhan. Apa yang kau lakukan, Kamito?" tanya Ellis pelan dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk memetik mawar itu.

Kamito menegang karena pertanyaan Ellis. Hari dia meninggalkan panti asuhan berarti hari dimana dia membiarkan Restia lenyap. Dan jelas sekali bagi Kamito, bahwa pertanyaan Ellis sebenarnya adalah 'Apa yang kau lakukan setelah melenyapkan Restia?'

Kamito mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku berkelana tanpa tujuan. Berharap aku dapat melupakan segalanya tentang kehidupanku dan memulai sesuatu yang baru. Dan yah, yang aku lakukan hanyalah kabur dari kenyataan." ucap Kamito.

Ellis memetik bunga itu dan memerhatikannya dengan seksama. "Tapi kau memang memulai sesuatu yang baru. Dalam perjalananmu, kau menyelamatkan seorang gadis dan mengetahui kalau dia juga adalah seorang pemegang Dragon Element yang memiliki masa lalu yang mirip. Kalian hidup bersama dengan bahagia dan melupakan masa lalu kalian." jelas Ellis dan menekan jari-jarinya pada tangkai berduri mawar hitam itu. Kamito tidak dapat membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Ellis. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menahan dirinya dalam rasa bersalahnya.

"Beberapa hari setelah kau pergi, sebuah keluarga kaya mengadopsiku. Mereka memanjakanku dan memenuhi semua permintaanku. Aku tersenyum pada mereka dan bersikap ceria, tapi semua itu hanyalah kebohongan. Suatu hari, aku teringat dengan janji yang kita bertiga buat di taman belakang panti asuhan. Bahwa suatu hari kita akan membuat taman bunga sejauh mata memandang dan berlarian disana sepanjang hari dengan bahagia. Jadi aku meminta keluargaku untuk memberikankanku sebuah taman bunga yang sangat luas sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku, dan mereka tanpa berpikir apapun, mereka langsung memenuhi permintaanku. Tapi, saat itu, aku hanya berdiri seorang diri di hamparan bunga yang menjadi impian kita. Restia-nee-sama menghilang, begitu juga dengan dirimu yang meninggalkanku sendirian menghadapi penderitaan rasanya kehilangan seseorang. Kau benar-benar jahat, Kamito." ungkap Ellis panjang lebar.

Kamito tidak dapat bergerak dari tempatnya. Bibirnya menolak terbuka untuk mengeluarkan kalimat penyangkalan. Semua yang yang dikatakan Ellis, semuanya adalah kebenaran. Dalam pengelanaannya seorang diri untuk kabur dari masa lalunya, dia pernah melihat Ellis di televisi sebagai anak seorang pemilik perusahaan ternama. Di depan kamera Ellis tersenyum, tapi Kamito yang tumbuh bersamanya dapat dengan cepat mengatakan kalau senyuman itu adalah palsu. Berita tentang keluarga Ellis yang membeli sebuah pulau yang memiliki taman bunga lebih dari setengah pulaunya juga pernah didengarnya. Dan juga tentang dirinya yang meninggalkan Ellis. Semua itu memang benar dan dia tidak punya hak untuk menyangkal.

"Awalnya aku tidak pernah membencimu setelah Restia-nee-sama menghilang. Aku hanya merasa kesepian dan berharap kau ada disampingku untuk menyemangatiku. Bahkan setelah kau pergi, aku terus berharap suatu hari kau akan kembali. Aku berharap dan terus berharap, tapi harapan tidak pernah mau menjawabku permohonanku." ucapnya dan menggenggam tangkai penuh duri itu dengan tiba-tiba. Darah mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya dan jatuh di kelopak bunga tulip putih di bawahnya. Membuat kelopak polos itu memerah dan perlahan-lahan layu. "Karena itulah aku menyerah pada hal palsu bernama harapan. Dan setelah itu Lexsos datang padaku. Menjelaskan kebenaran dari hilangnya Restia-nee-sama, dan menawarkan hal yang paling aku inginkan dari dunia palsu ini. Sebuah kebahagian yang hanya bisa aku dapatkan bersama dengan Restia-nee-sama dan juga dirimu yang dulu." lanjut Ellis dan melepaskan genggamannya sehingga mawar hitam dengan tangkai berdarah itu terjatuh kembali kehamparan bunga.

Ellis berdiri dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Kamito, sementara tangannya masih saja mengalirkan darah segar. Kamito terdiam melihat pandangan pada bola mata merah Ellis yang telah kehilangan cahayanya. Hanya dengan bertatap mata seperti itu, Kamito dapat mengerti, sebagaimana putus asanya Ellis dengan harapan hingga menjadi seperti ini. Ellis pasti sangat menderita. pikir Kamito.

Ellis mengulurkan tangannya yang berlumuran darah kedepan, pada Kamito yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. "Tidak perlu ada pertarungan diantara kita Kamito. Bergabunglah denganku dan kau, aku serta Restia-nee-sama bisa kembali bersama lagi." ucap Ellis sambil tersenyum lemah. Kamito terdiam saat nama Restia disebutkan. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'kembali bersama'?" tanya Kamito.

Sudut bibir Ellis terangkat. "Kau paham maksudku, Kamito. Jadi ayo, bergabunglah denganku." ucap Ellis dengan tangan yang masih menunggu Kamito untuk mendekatinya. Kamito tanpa sadar melangkah mendekati Ellis dengan tangan kanannya yang perlahan terangkat berusaha meraih tangan Ellis.

 **"Aku sangat yakin, mereka pasti akan membuat kita merasa ragu, tapi apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah putus asa."**

 **"Berjanjilah padaku, bahwa apapun yang terjadi, kita akan berkumpul kembali dalam keadaan selamat."**

 **"Setelah ini semua selesai, aku akan datang padamu untuk menanyakan jawabannya. Sampai saat itu tiba, bertahanlah, Kamito-kun."**

Saat tangan Kamito sedikit lagi dapat menyentuh tangan Ellis, perkataan teman-temannya terputar di kepalanya membuat gerakan Kamito terhenti. Dia telah mengikat janji dengan teman-teman sekarang, dia tidak dapat mengingkarinya begitu saja. Dia telah mengingkari janjinya dengan Ellis, dan dia tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama dengan teman yang dia miliki sekarang. Kamito menarik kembali tangannya dan memandang lurus pada Ellis dan di balas dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ellis, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Nee-chan lagi dan berkumpul seperti dulu. Tapi mengorbankan seluruh dunia untuk tujuan seperti itu, aku tidak bisa memaafkannya. Maaf Ellis, tapi kali ini aku berdiri di pihak yang berlawanan denganmu." jelas Kamito dengan nada serius. Ellis tidak terkejut, malahan dia terlihat seperti telah menebak hal ini akan terjadi. Ellis tertekekeh kecil dan menarik kembali tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya. "Kau tidak pernah berubah, Kamito." ucapnya dan mengelap air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya karena tertawa tadi.

Ellis mengangkat pandangannya pada mata Kamito dan tersenyum. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau ada pertarungan diantara kita, tapi seperti yang kau bilang, kita berada di pihak yang berlawanan." ucap Ellis. Light Sword Element muncul tiba-tiba di genggaman tangannya yang di posisikan disamping tubuh. Gaun putih yang membalut tubuhnya bercahaya terang dan bertransformasi menjadi seragam sekolah serba putih. (AN : seragam di Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance)

"Aku sudah siap, Kamito. Jadi, angkatlah pedangmu." ucap Ellis. Kamito menuruti perintahnya dan memunculkan Elemental Swordnya. Tangannya bergetar dan mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Ellis, ada hal yang harus aku beritahukan padamu, sebenarnya—"

 **'Sring'**

Sebelum Kamito sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ujung pedang Ellis sudah terhunus di depan lehernya. "Hentikan. Jangan katakan kalimat itu." ucap Ellis penuh penekanan disetiap katanya. Matanya tertutup oleh poninya karena dia menunduk. Kamito menurunkan pandangannya dan melihat bahu Ellis yang bergetar. "Ellis?" gumam Kamito khawatir.

Ellis menggenggam bahunya dengan tangannya yang satunya untuk menekan getarannya. "Kamito, aku punya permintaan." ucap Ellis saat getarannya berhenti dan dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk menatap Kamito. "Aku sangat ingin Restia-nee-sama kembali. Karena itulah aku bertarung. Tapi kumohon, jangan ragu melawanku. Memang hatiku telah mati, tapi aku tetap tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku jika mengambil keuntungan dari kelemahan hatimu. Lawan aku dengan serius dan aku juga akan melawanmu dengan segenap kekuatanku." ungkap Ellis dengan nada serius.

Kamito terdiam ditempatnya. Ellis telah menjadi wadah dari Phantom Lexsos, tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak berubah? Atau jangan-jangan semua itu hanyalah akting?

"Ini bukan tipuan murahan seperti itu. Aku memang tidak berubah banyak, Kamito. Yang berubah dariku hanyalah rasa kebencian padamu dan kepedulianku pada dunia ini. Meskipun aku sekarang adalah wadah Phantom, aku tetaplah Ellis, orang yang menjadi temanmu dulu. Jadi, kumohon, kabulkan permintaanku sebagai seorang teman dan bertarunglah sebagai seorang musuh. Kumohon, Kamito." ucap Ellis memohon.

Kamito tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Sebagai seorang teman, dia akan mengabulkan permintaan Ellis. "Elemental Berserker : Light" gumam Kamito dan seluruh penampilan berubah kedalam mode tempur. Dan Kamito akan bertarung tanpa ragu sebagai musuh Ellis. "Aku siap, Ellis."

Sudut bibir Ellis terangkat, tapi bukan untuk tersenyum melainkan menyeringai. "Begini lebih baik." ucap Ellis dan menurunkan pedangnya lalu berbalik dan melangkah untuk mengambil jarak. Kamito dengan mata putih saljunya terus memperhatikan punggung Ellis yang semakin menjauh.

"Kamito, sekarang ini aku sangat membencimu." ucapnya lalu berbalik menghadap Kamito. "Kau adalah alasan Restia-nee-sama menghilang. Dosa yang kau perbuat tidak dapat kumaafkan." lanjutnya dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dengan pedang satu tangan. "Aku sangat ingin membunuhmu. Tapi sayangnya kami membutuhkan Lexsos yang berada di dalam dirimu untuk rencana kami. Tapi tenang saja, setelah rencana kami terpenuhi, akan kuberi kau satu kesempatan untuk merubah pikiran—"

"Aku menolak." potong Kamito tegas membuat Ellis terdiam. Ellis terkekeh dan senyum sinis mengembang dibibirnya. "Jadi begitu. Berarti kau lebih memilih mati daripada bergabung dengan kami. Baiklah akan kukabulkan." ucap Ellis.

"Yang itu juga akan kutolak." tegas Kamito dan merenggangkan kakinya. "Aku telah berjanji akan kembali pada mereka. Dan aku juga telah bersumpah pada diriku sendiri." Kamito membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan mengangkat pedangnya dengan satu tangan di samping kanan tubuhnya. "Ellis, Aku akan menyelamatkanmu apapun yang terjadi. Karena aku, sejak dulu, ..." jeda Kamito sambil memejamkan matanya.

Ekspresi Ellis mengeras sejak Kamito mulai bicara tadi. "Diam kau! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melanjutkannya!" teriak Ellis marah sambil pegangannya pada gagang pedangnya mengerat. Mata merahnya berkilat tajam pada Kamito yang diam tidak bergerak.

Kamito membuka mata putih saljunya dengan ekspresi serius. "... Aku selalu mencintaimu, Ellis." ucap lanjut Kamito serius. "DIAM KAU!" teriak Ellis murka bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang meledakkan aura kuat. Ellis langsung melesat kedepan dengan kecepatan luar biasa dengan Elemental Sword yang di selimuti oleh aura putihnya. Ellis mengayunkan pedangnya secara diagonal ke kepala Kamito.

 **'TRANK!'**

Kamito dapat menahan tebasan itu dengan pedangnya yang di posisikan berlawanan dengan tebasan Ellis. Tapi serangan Ellis benar-benar tidak main-main. Jika saja Kamito tidak bersiap tadi, kemungkinan paling kecil adalah dia akan terlempar jauh. Bahkan kelopak bunga-bunga yang berada dalam radius 10 meter darinya tersapu hingga berterbangan.

"Beraninya kau mengucapkan kata itu! Sudah kubilang! Bertarunglah tanpa ragu melawanku! Jangan libatkan perasaan palsu tidak berguna itu!" teriak Ellis dan puluhan bola cahaya muncul mengambang di belakang tubuhnya dan bergetar kecil. Kamito yang mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi segera melakukan salto kebelakang dan berlari dengan kecepatan sonic. Bola-bola cahaya di sekitar Ellis melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya sebagai peluru menargetkan Kamito.

 **'Syuut!' 'Syuut!' 'Syuut!'**

Kamito terus menghindari semua tembakan yang dia bisa sambil sesekali menebas peluru yang tidak bisa dia hindari.

"Berhenti berlari dan lawan aku!"

Kamito meluruskan pandangannya dan melihat wave cahaya horizontal yang melesat padanya. Bilah Light Sword Element Kamito memancarkan pendar aura putih. Kamito mengerem mendadak dan langsung melakukan tebasan secara vertikal memotong wave cahaya itu. Tidak berhenti disitu, dari tebasan Kamito tercipta wave cahaya yang lebih besar dari wave yang mendatanginya. Ellis yang tepat berada di depan lintasan wave itu sempat terkejut dan segera melompat menghindari gelombang cahaya itu. Ellis memandang lurus kedepan dan melihat Kamito yang berdiri dengan kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak lari darimu. Aku sudah berjanji padamu akan bertarung tanpa ragu, tapi Ellis, aku tetap akan menyelamatkan. Dan aku tidak peduli jika kau tidak mau mendengarnya, tapi akan terus kukatakan sampai kau mempercayainya, bahwa aku selalu mencintaimu, Ellis!" tegas Kamito lalu berlari menuju Ellis.

Ellis memandang benci pada Kamito yang semakin dekat padanya. "URUSAIIII!" teriaknya dan tubuhnya meledakkan aura putih yang membentuk pilar cahaya ke langit dan terus meluas. Kamito tanpa ragu melesat masuk kedalam cahaya putih itu.

Taman bunga yang luas dan indah itu, sedikit demi sedikit hancur menjadi taman mati saat kedua terus melanjutkan pertarungan mereka.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di sebuah daratan yang diselimuti oleh salju dan es sejauh mata memadang, seorang perempuan berdiri kaku dengan pandangan menerawang pada langit yang menurunkan kepingan-kepingan salju. Dengan penampilan yang terbilang sangat kontras untuk cuaca dengan suhu sangat dingin, sebuah hotpants berwarna putih dan badan yang balut oleh jaket berlengan pendek berwarna biru muda dan kaki yang di lindungi oleh sepatu boot putih. Rambut blonde Ponytailnya berkibar tertiup oleh angin kuat.

Wajahnya yang putih pucat menampakkan sebuah senyum senang saat dia merasakan sebuah hawa keberadaan dibelakangnya. Dia dengan cepat membalikkan badannya dan berlari menuju sosok baru itu.

 **'Hug'**

"Hinata-chan, kau lama sekali! Aku kesepian tahu." ucap Ino ngambek setelah memeluk Hinata dengan erat dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua gunung Hinata yang di tutupi oleh jaket biru muda seperti Ino. Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan sikap tiba-tiba Ino, tapi dia tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum kecil dan mengelus lembut rambut Ino. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Kau mau kan, memaafkanku, Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata sambil tetap mengelus rambut Ino.

Ino terkekeh dan dengan kepala yang masih di antara dada Hinata, dia mengangkat pandangannya dan tersenyum. "Tidak mau~. Tidak, sampai kau mengambulkan permintaanku. Bagaimana Hinata-chan?" balas Ino penuh harap. Hinata terkejut dan bingung harus berkata seperti apa untuk membalasnya.

"Hinata-chan, ayo cepatlah atau aku tidak akan mau memaafkanmu lagi." desak Ino kesal dengan pipi yang di gembungkan. "Heh?! T-Tapi Ino-chan, ... Hmmm, baiklah. Apa syaratnya?" tanya Hinata pasrah.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. "Aku ingin Hinata-chan." ucap Ino serius sambil memandang lurus pada bola mata amethyst Hinata. Hinata mengambil langkah mundur karena tindakan dan permintaan tiba-tiba Ino. Tapi gadis blonde itu tidak membiarkannya menjauh dan menangkup sisi wajah Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menyentuhkan dahi mereka sehingga mereka menatap dari mata ke mata. "Aku serius Hinata-chan. Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya." ungkap Ino dan melenyapkan jarak di antara bibir mereka.

 **'Chu~'**

Mata Hinata membulat dan bergetar tidak percaya dengan tindakan Ino. Hinata memegang kedua bahu Ino dan mendorongnya dengan kuat. Ino terjatuh di permukaan bersalju dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Sadarlah, Ino-chan! Ini bukan dirimu yang sebenarnya, ini bukan Ino-chan yang kukenal! Kau bukan Ino-chan yang kucintai!" teriak Hinata.

Ino menundukkan kepalanya dan ekspresi wajahnya menggelap. Hinata segera menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya saat dia sadar telah mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat memperburuk keadaan.

Ino mencengkram gumpalan salju di bawah tangannya dengan kencang, bahkan sampai membuat permukaan putih itu menjadi sedikit merah berkat genggamannya yang terlalu kuat sehingga melukai tangannya sendiri. "Pembohong." ucap Ino datar. Badai salju bertiup semakin kencang setiap detik berlalu di sekitar mereka. "Kau benar-benar seorang pembohong, Hinata-chan!" ucap Ino lagi, kali ini dengan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku!" teriak Hinata agar dapat didengar Ino di tengah badai salju ini. "Lalu apa?! Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah menerimaku!" bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, sebuah angin kencang bertiup menuju Hinata hingga membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter dan terbaring di atas salju.

Hinata berdiri dari jatuhnya lalu menghadap Ino yang telah berdiri juga dengan kepala yang masih di tundukkan. "Benar, aku mencintaimu, Ino-chan. Kau sahabat pertamaku yang sebenarnya dari SMP. Saat yang lainnya berteman dengan hanya karena nama keluargaku, kaulah yang pertama kalinya berteman denganku dan memperlakukanku sebagai diriku yang sebenarnya. Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sebagai sahabatku." jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

Memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Saat dia masuk SMP, Naruto harus pindah karena proyek keluarganya di luar kota. Dulu Hinata tidak banyak bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak sebayanya waktu itu, jadi saat dia masuk SMP, tidak ada seorangpun yang dia kenal disana. Teman-teman sekelasnya banyak yang mencoba berteman dengannya, tapi Hinata dapat dengan pasti mengatakan kalau yang mereka inginkan bukanlah sekedar pertemanan.

Perempuan ingin berteman dengannya hanya karena status keluarganya, mereka berkata manis saat di depannya, tapi berbanding terbalik saat dibelakangnya. Laki-laki ingin berteman dengannya hanya karena kepopulerannya sebagai gadis terkaya dan tercantik diseluruh sekolah. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka berusaha merayunya untuk berpacaran dan tidur dengannya hanya untuk meningkatkan status kepopuleran mereka sendiri. Hinata muak dengan kehidupan SMP. Semua orang disana mengenakan topeng untuk menutupi kebusukan mereka. Bahkan hampir semua guru disana. Karena itu Hinata memutuskan untuk menutup dirinya dari semua orang di sekolah.

Hingga suatu hari, seorang gadis dari kelas sebelah yang benar-benar tidak mengenal siapa diri Hinata pada awalnya datang dan semuanya berubah dengan cepat. Mereka berteman tanpa saling tahu identitas masing-masing selama beberapa hari. Hari-hari yang mereka lalui dipenuhi dengan kesenangan dan tawa. Sama sekali tidak ada topeng di wajah manis gadis yang dia ketahui bernama Yamanaka Ino itu. Keluarganya adalah pengusaha toko bunga kecil, dan mereka hidup dengan berkecukupan. Dia kadang-kadang bersikap agak tomboy dan mudah kesal hingga ngambek tapi sebenarnya dia orangnya ceria, peduli, dan sangat ramah. Itu adalah pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan seseorang yang benar-benar bisa disebut sahabat.

Selama dua tahun mereka lalui bersama, tapi itu perlahan-lahan berubah saat Naruto pulang di tahun ketiga SMP. Waktu kebersamaan Ino dan Hinata mulai terbagi karena Naruto. Selama itu Ino selalu berusaha menempel pada Hinata dan Hinata sangat sadar dengan alasan Ino bersikap demikian, tapi dia tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa dan berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tepat setelah upacara kelulusan, Ino menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata.

Semua berakhir dengan buruk. Hinata lari meninggalkan Ino tanpa memberikan jawaban pasti. Dan setelahnya dia tidak lagi mendengar kabar dari Ino. Menurut orang-orang yang mengenal Ino, gadis blonde itu beserta keluarganya pindah keluar kota setelah kelulusan. Hinata sangat ingin pergi menemui Ino dan meminta maaf atas semuanya, tapi sesuatu menahannya.

Bagaimana perasaanmu jika harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang pernah kau hancurkan?

Rasa bersalah, penyesalan, ketakutan untuk dibenci oleh orang itu, Hinata merasakan semua itu bahkan lebih dari itu.

"Waktu itu kau tidak bisa bicara dan kabur, tapi sekarang yang kau lakukan hanyalah bicara omong kosong. Apa seperti ini sifatmu yang sebenarnya, Hinata-chan? Seorang pembohong. Kau benar-benar yang terburuk. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini." ucap Ino datar dengan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan diselimuti oleh aura biru.

Ino mengangkat tangannya menuju sebuah jepit rambut bunga yang di pasangkan di poni. Jepit rambut itu adalah sebuah hadiah ulang tahun Ino dari Hinata, saat mereka masih bersama. "Kau telah menolakku untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi kurasa ini sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi." ucap Ino pelan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menolakmu! Semua ini hanyalah kesalahan. Ino-chan, kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku tidak mau itu berubah. Aku masih ingin menjadi temanmu." sangkal Hinata cepat dengan manik amethystnya yang berlinang air mata. Ino terdiam, begitu juga Hinata. Hanya ada suara dari badai salju yang bisa didengar selama beberapa saat. "Ino-chan?" panggil Hinata.

Ekspresi Ino mengeras. Jari-jarinya menggenggam kuat jepit rambut itu. "Kau tahu, Hinata-chan. Aku sudah sangat muak dengan semua ini ..." balas Ino tiba-tiba dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya. Saat ekspresi kebingungan muncul di wajah Hinata, Ino langsung menarik jepit rambut bersama dengan beberapa helai rambutnya. Ino mengangkat wajahnya yang memperlihatkan ekspresi murka. "Hal yang dinamakan persahabatan itu, ..." ucapnya datar memperlihatkan telapak tangannya, dimana jepit rambut bunga pemberian Hinata berada di dalam sebuah bongkahan es. "Lebih baik lenyap saja." lanjutnya dan bongkahan es itu hancur menjadi pecahan-pecahan kristal es yang sangat kecil dan terbang tertiup badai.

Hinata jatuh berlutut di atas salju dengan wajah shock tidak percaya. "K-Kenapa?" gumam Hinata terbata. Ino tersenyum sinis sambil memandang rendah pada Hinata. "Menjadi sahabatmu tidak akan memberikan hal aku inginkan. Untuk mewujudkan keinginanku, aku harus menghancurkan batas itu. Ino-chan sahabatmu telah lama mati. Aku yang sekarang adalah musuhmu. Persahabatan kita, kenangan yang kita buat, dunia ini, teman-teman yang kau cintai, bahkan dirimu, Hinata-chan. Akan aku hancurkan semuanya untuk mencapai tujuanku!" jelas Ino lalu memunculkan Ice Sword Element di tangan kanannya.

"Ino-chan, kumohon! Hentikan semua ini! Aku tidak mau bertarung denganmu! Jangan paksa aku!" teriak Hinata dengan air mata di pipinya yang perlahan-lahan membeku di cuaca ekstrim ini. Ino membungkukkan badannya dengan senyum sinis yang semakin mengembang mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Dan dengan kecepatan sepersekian detik, Ino sudah berada didepan Hinata dengan sebelah kaki yang diangkat kebelakang siap menendang. Mata Hinata membulat dan tanpa sempat berbuat apa-apa, ...

 **'Dhuak!'**

Hinata terlempar kuat hingga punggungnya menabrak sebuah gunungan salju. Darah perlahan keluar dari sudut bibirnya karena dampak tendangan Ino yang terlalu kuat. Pandangan Hinata terfokus pada Ino yang berdiri dengan pedangnya yang di tancapkan di permukaan salju.

"Itu tidak boleh~, Hinata-chan. Kau harus bertarung melawanku. Jika tidak~, ..." ekspresi ala psikopat gila terbentuk di wajahnya. "... bisa saja sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan beberapa paket berisi Hanabi-chan yang telah terpotong-potong loh~. Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai paket pertama? Kepala? Otak? Jantung? Atau Hati?" lanjutnya sambil menjilat bibirnya. Mata Hinata membulat kembali. Hinata berusaha bangkit kembali. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hanabi?!" tanya Hinata marah.

Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak atas respon Hinata. "Harus kuakui Hinata-chan, Hanabi-chan benar-benar mirip denganmu. Wajar saja yah, kalian adalah kakak dan adik. Tapi aku kecewa. Hanabi-chan benar-benar tidak cocok denganku. Sudah kuduga hanya kaulah yang kuinginkan. Hinata-ku tersayang~" ucap Ino memprovokasi.

Ice Sword Element muncul di genggaman tangan Hinata. Dengan sekali hentakan permukaan salju di belakang Hinata meledak saat Hinata melesat kedepan dengan kecepatan sonic. Ino tersenyum meremehkan dan mencabut pedangnya lalu mengayunkan secara diagonal dengan satu tangan.

 **'TRANK!'**

Pedang mereka beradu dengan suara benturan yang sangat keras. Salju disekitar mereka tersapu bersih hingga memperlihat lantai esnya yang berkilauan. "Dimana Hanabi?" teriak Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar. Ino hanya tersenyum. "Seperti perkiraanku. Wajah Hinata-chan saat lagi marah, kalau dilihat dari dekat benar-benar kawaii~." ucap Ino terpesona.

Hinata menggertakkan giginya kesal dan menambahkan kekuatan pada pedangnya. Saking kuatnya daya adu mereka, lantai es dibawah mereka mulai retak. "Sekali lagi aku tanyakan! Dimana Hanabi?!" geram Hinata penuh penekanan.

Sudut bibir Ino terangkat. "Disebuah tempat, yang tidak akan pernah aku beritahukan padamu sebelum menghancurkanmu." ucap Ino lalu mendorong balik pedang Hinata kemudian bersalto kebelakang sambil melempar pedangnya pada Hinata.

Hinata menghindari pedang itu dengan memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga pedang itu menancap di lantai es. Hinata segera melesat pada Ino dengan ekspresi marah. Tapi saat Hinata melihat Ino yang menyeringai, dia merasakan sebuah bahaya datang dari belakangnya.

 **'Crassh!'**

Lantai es dibelakang Hinata hancur berkeping-keping saat seekor golem es muncul kepermukaan dengan tinju yang melesat pada Hinata. Karena terlambat menyadarinya, Hinata berakhir terkena tinju itu dan tertekan ke permukaan es dengan sebuah kawah berukuran sedang. Golem es itu membuka tinjunya dan mengangkat tubuh Hinata dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Ino berjalan kedepan Hinata dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat melihat wajah kesakitan Hinata. "Ada apa Hinata-chan? Apa cuma segini tekadmu untuk melawanku?" tanya Ino lalu meluncurkan tinju lurus dengan kuat keperut Hinata.

Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam erangan kesakitannya. Ino mengangkat pandangannya pada Hinata dengan pandangan bosan. "Kau membuatku kecewa, Hinata-chan. Jika hanya seperti ini, lebih baik kau lupakan tentang menyelamatkan dunia, lupakan semua teman-temanmu yang sedang bertarung habisan-habisan, lupakan tentang menyelamatkan adikmu, dan lupakan tentang menyelamatkanku. Kau yang sekarang tidak punya kesempatan untuk menang. Menyerahlah." ucap Ino bosan.

Hinata tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan menurunkan pandangannya ke permukaan es. Ino menghela nafas lelah dan berbalik. "Ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Sampai jumpa Hinata-chan. Nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi saat ritual kebangkitan akan dimulai." pamit Ino dan berjalan menjauh.

"Mungkin aku akan meminta Helios untuk memperbolehkanku ambil bagian dipertarungannya." gumam Ino saat dirinya sudah cukup jauh dari Hinata.

"Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau ikut campur dalam urusan mereka."

 **'Crasshh!'**

Permukaan es bergetar dan dinding es raksasa muncul menghalangi jalan Ino. Mengetahui dengan pasti siapa yang melakukannya, Ino berbalik dengan pandangan bosan. Tapi saat melihat Hinata, senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya. Hinata berdiri dengan kepala sedikit menunduk dengan golem es yang terpotong-potong menjadi belasan bagian disekitarnya dan Ice Sword Element yang dipegang dengan satu tangan mengeluarkan uap dingin pekat.

"Maaf Ino-chan. Aku melakukan banyak kesalahan dimasa lalu dan menyakitimu. Aku pantas dipanggil bodoh, lemah, pecundang dan semua sebutan buruk yang lainnya. Aku sangat ingin kau memaafkanku hingga tingkatan dimana aku akan melakukan semua yang kau perintahkan. Karena itu aku sudah membulatkan tekadku. Aku akan melawanmu, mengembalikan Ino-chan yang sebenarnya dan menerima semua hukuman yang akan dia berikan setelahnya!" tegas Hinata lantang.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ino-chan yang sebenarnya? Akulah Ino-chan yang sebenarnya. Ino-chan yang kau harapkan sudah lama mati. Dia tidak akan pernah kembali!" ucap Ino lalu maju melesat pada Hinata.

Hinata merenggangkan kakinya dan memasang sikap siaganya. "Tidak, kau salah. Aku masih dapat merasakannya. Ino-chan masih hidup, jauh didalam tubuh itu, didalam kegelapan. Karena itu aku akan mengalahkanmu dan membawanya kembali." ucap Hinata seraya mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan iris biru muda.

"Berhenti mengoceh omong kosong dan menyerahlah terhadap harapan tidak berguna itu!" teriak Ino lalu menebaskan pedangnya saat sudah berada dalam jarak serang.

"Elemental Berserker : Ice"

 **'Krak!'**

Bilah pedang Ino tertahan oleh kubah es tipis yang muncul melindungi Hinata. Ino mendecih kesal dan mengangkat pandangannya sedikit dari bilah pedangnya dan membuatnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru muda yang bersinar dari balik kubah es. Ino segera melompat mundur saat instingnya mendeteksi bahaya.

Tepat setelah dia melompat mundur, kubah es meledak dan Hinata melesat keluar dari kabut dingin menujunya dengan penampilan yang sepenuhnya berbeda. Ino tidak sempat bereaksi saat Hinata menangkap pergelangan kakinya dan membawanya naik kelangit yang anehnya langsung menghentikan badai esnya saat Hinata berubah. Ino berusaha memberontak, tapi sebelum pemberontakannya memberikan hasil, Hinata memutar tubuhnya dan melemparkan Ino kepermukaan dengan kekuatan penuh.

Punggung Ino sukses mendarat dengan keras. Tapi tampaknya Hinata tidak berniat untuk memberikan jeda pada Ino untuk mengambil nafas karena saat Ino membuka matanya, ratusan tombak es telah melesat padanya.

Ino berguling kesamping dan segera berdiri lalu berlari menghindar. Tombak-tombak es itu terus mengikutinya layaknya rudal kendali. Selagi berlari, Ino bersiul puas. "Hinata-chan benar-benar mengerikan kalau sudah marah." gumamnya lalu mengeratkan genggamannya pada Ice Sword Elementnya.

Hinata yang kini mengambang diudara menatap datar pada Ino yang terus menghindar dari serangannya. Ino tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak dan memutar balik arah. Dengan tombak yang terus menghujaninya, Ino terus berlari mendekati posisi Hinata.

Ino menyeringai dan pilar duri-duri es tajam muncul dari permukaan es menargetkan Hinata yang berada di udara. Melihat ada pilar yang menuju padanya, Hinata menghindar kesamping. Ino menambah kecepatannya dan berlari menaiki salah satu pilar es itu. Saat Hinata menyadarinya, Ino sudah berada di ujung pilar dan melompat kepadanya dengan pedangnya yang di tebaskan. Hinata bereaksi dengan cepat dan menangkis tebasan Ino.

"Bagus sekali Hinata-chan~. Ayo, buat ini menjadi lebih menarik!" teriak Ino semangat dengan seringaian mengerikannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Erza terbang di atas sebuah pulau yang hampir keseluruhannya merupakan area vulkanik. Daratan yang hitam, gunungan kecil yang mengeluarkan lava, sungai lava yang mengalir menjadi keseluruhan pemandangan di pulau ini.

Erza mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menemukan sosok pemuda yang memanggilnya kemari. Hingga akhirnya pandangannya terpusat pada sosok yang berdiri di tepi lubang raksasa yang berisi magma panas mendidih. Erza mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang mendekatinya.

Belum sempat kaki Erza menyentuh daratan dengan sempurna, dari dalam tanah muncul duri-duri besi tajam yang melesat menujunya. Erza mengepakkan sayapnya balik dan terbang keudara menghindari duri-duri itu. Tapi baru saja dia lepas dari itu, ratusan panah turun dari langit layaknya hujan.

Erza memunculkan Steel Sword Element di tangan kanannya dan sebuah bola besi muncul dengan sendirinya disampingnya. Bola itu terbang ke atas Erza dan membesar lalu berubah bentuk menjadi dinding tebal. Panah-panah itu menabrak dinding besi Erza dan patah.

Erza turun dan mendarat dengan tenang karena dinding itu akan melindunginya dari serbuan panah. Tapi baru saja dia mendarat dan meluruskan pandangannya sebuah jarum kecil melesat padanya. Erza refleks memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan jarum itu berlalu hanya dengan sedikit menggores pipinya. Darah perlahan-lahan keluar dari luka gores itu menuruni pipi putih Erza.

"Sambutan yang sangat hangat, Gray." ucap Erza seraya mengusap bekas lukanya dengan punggung tangannya. Gray berbalik menghadap Erza dengan ekspresi santai dan sudut bibir yang sedikit terangkat. "Seperti biasanya, refleks cepatmu itu benar-benar menakjubkan." ucap Gray.

Erza tersenyum tipis dan menghilangkan dinding besi diatasnya saat hujan panah dari Gray berhenti. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Erza memasang posisi bertarungnya.

Gray menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Apa kau tidak akan mencoba untuk meyakinkanku dengan kata-kata dulu? Aku yakin teman-temanmu yang lain sedang mencobanya." tanya Gray bingung. Erza terkekeh pelan tanpa menurunkan siaganya. "Aku telah mengenalmu sejak kita berumur 3 tahun. Kau bukanlah orang yang dapat di yakinkan dengan kata-kata. Dirasuki Phantom ataupun tidak, kau tidak akan pernah mendengarkanku. Karena bagimu, semua yang aku katakan tidak pernah memiliki arti. Semua larangan dariku, adalah tantangan bagimu. Semua permohonanku, hanyalahan sebuah rengekan bayi bagimu. Bahkan permintaan maaf hanyalah jalan lain untuk membuatmu lebih membenciku. Bukankah begitu, Gray Fullbuster?" ungkap Erza panjang lebar dengan penekanan pada setiap akhir kalimatnya.

Gray dibuat terdiam. Dan untuk sepersekian detik, tatapan di bola matanya sekilas melemah. Tapi tidak bertahan lama saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memandang lurus pada Erza hanya untuk menemukan gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum seakan mendapatkan hal yang di incarnya. Erza langsung melesat kepada Gray dengan pedang yang siap menebas kapan saja.

Gray segera menciptakan Steel Sword Element di tangannya dan menyilangkannya di depan tubuhnya untuk menahan tebasan yang akan datang.

 **'Trank!'**

Pedang mereka beradu dengan hentakan kuat. Tapi setelah beberapa saat, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bergerak dari posisi mereka sekarang. Dengan mata yang saling bertatapan, Erza memandang sendu pada Gray. "Kau tahu, Gray? Seminggu setelah kau pergi dari rumah, aku pergi ke rumah sakit menemui'nya'. Kondisi'nya' waktu itu sangat lemah dan dokter bahkan bilang 'dia' hanya dapat bertahan beberapa hari lagi." jelas Erza dengan suara yang menyerupai bisikan.

Ekspresi Gray seketika mengeras dengan tatapan murka dimatanya. "Kauuu ..." desis Gray marah. Tapi tepat sebelum Gray mengeluarkan amarahnya, Erza lekas bicara. "Tapi 'dia' tetap berjuang melewati perkiraan dokter dan terus hidup." ucap Erza membuat Gray terdiam seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. "Dalam perjuangan'nya' untuk tetap hidup, 'dia' terus menggumamkan namamu. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, Gray!" ucap Erza melanjutkan, membuat tatapan di bola mata Gray melemah setiap katanya. "Kondisi'nya' sekarang sedang dalam keadaan koma, tapi 'dia' telah dinyatakan terhindar bahaya. 'Dia' sangat mencintaimu hingga 'dia' dapat mengubah takdir'nya' sendiri. Jadi Gray, kumohon hentikan ini semua. Kau tidak bisa begitu saja menghancurkan dunia dan kehidupan'nya' saat dia telah berjuang untuk bisa bertemu lagi denganmu!" teriak Erza dan melepaskan pedangnya lalu mengambil kesempatan atas kelengahan Gray untuk maju dengan tinju yang terkepal erat menargetkan wajah Gray.

Kurangnya konsentrasi karena kata-kata Erza, Gray tidak sempat melihat serangan yang di lancarkan Erza padanya tepat waktu. Dia baru tersadar, saat tubuhnya terpental kuat hingga terguling di tanah hitam beberapa meter. Gray bangun dan menyentuh pipinya yang memar disertai darah yang mengalir di sela bibirnya. Tapi ada rasa yang aneh. Asalnya bukan dari sakit ataupun darah, tapi entah kenapa pipinya terasa basah?

 **'Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap'**

"Gray, aku tahu kau yang asli masih ada di dalam sana. Dan aku hanya ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal. Kau boleh membenciku seumur hidupmu, tapi kumohon, setidaknya pikirkan 'dia' yang menunggumu untuk kembali."

Gray mengangkat pandangannya dan melihat Erza yang berjalan menujunya. Dari pengelihatannya yang sedikit agak kabur, Gray akhirnya mengerti benda apa yang membuat pipinya basah.

Erza membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Gray. "Kembalilah, Gray Fullbuster. 'Dia' menunggumu." ucapnya menunggu Gray untuk meraihnya. Air mata mengalir di pipi Gray dan jatuh kepermukaan tanah saat dia menatap Erza dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai uluran tangan di depannya.

 **'Deg!'**

Pupil hitam Gray secara tiba-tiba mengecil dan pergerakannya terhenti saat tangannya tinggal sedikit lagi mencapai Erza. Menyadari ada yang aneh dari Gray, Erza terus memperhatikan wajah Gray dengan seksama, tapi sayangnya Gray menunduk dan wajahnya ditutupi oleh poninya. "Gray?" gumam Erza khawatir dan lebih membungkukkan badannya kedepan memastikan keadaan Gray.

Tapi yang dilihatnya saat mendekatkan diri, adalah sudut bibir yang terangkat. Mata Erza membulat dan otaknya memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk segera menjaga jarak secepat mungkin. "Inangmu sangat menarik, Ferros."

 **'Sring!'**

Sebuah duri besi tajam meluncur dari dalam tanah tepat ke wajah Erza. Pupil Erza mengecil melihat duri itu semakin mendekat ke wajahnya.

 **'Jrash'**

Sebuah keajaiban Erza dapat menghindar dengan memiringkan kepalanya kesamping dalam keadaan terjepit seperti itu. Meskipun begitu, seharusnya Erza tahu bahwa musuhnya tidak akan balas menyerangnya hanya dengan satu serangan saja. Karena pikirannya hanya terfokus pada serangan yang menyerang kepalanya, dia tidak menyadari kemunculan duri kedua yang dengan telak menusuk paha kirinya hingga tembus.

Kening Erza berkerut menahan rasa sakit, tapi dia sama sekali tidak diberikan waktu untuk berpikir banyak saat dia melihat kaki Gray melesat ke wajahnya.

 **'Bugh!'**

Erza terlempar kuat, bahkan jauh lebih kuat dari saat Gray yang terlempar. Dia baru berhenti terlempar saat tubuhnya menabrak batu hitam raksasa berbentuk kerucut. Debu akibat benturan menghilang dan memperlihat kondisi Erza setelah menerima serangan Gray.

Sebelah sayap besi membalut tubuhnya dan mengurangi dampak benturan dari tendangan Gray dan melindungi tubuhnya dari luka signifikat lainnya. Satu-satunya luka yang harus Erza khawatirkan saat ini hanyalah pahanya yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Kau benar-benar mengenal Gray luar dan dalam ya, Erza Scarlet? Tapi sayangnya, rencanamu kali ini berakhir sangat mengecewakan."

Tapi tampaknya untuk sekarang ini, lukanya berada di urutan kedua dalam kamus hal-hal yang perlu di khawatirkan. Gray berdiri didepannya dengan tampang sombong dengan tatapan mata kosong yang mengerikan. Erza harus mengatakan kalau 'rencana untuk bicara' dari awal memang berisiko tinggi.

Menahan rasa sakit dan kesalnya karena dipandang rendah, Erza mengangkat kepalanya menatap lurus pada mata kosong Gray—, tidak, mata Phantom Ferros. "Jadi bagaimana rasanya, Phantom brengsek? Menjadi inang dari seseorang berhati lembut seperti Gray. Pasti merepotkan bukan?" tanya Erza.

Gray terkekeh. "Yah, dia benar-benar merepotkan. Setiap kali hati lemahnya membuatnya ragu, aku harus bertindak untuk memaksanya membuat pilihan." ungkap Gray.

Erza menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dia kesal pada Phantom Ferros. Gray tidak berhati lemah, dia memiliki hati yang kuat. Kekuatan hati yang dia miliki membuatnya selalu memikirkan orang-orang disekitarnya, dan tidak pernah mencoba sekalipun untuk membuat mereka menderita. Dan Phantom brengsek yang berada di dalam tubuhnya dengan seenaknya saja memaksanya untuk mengambil tindakan yang berlawan dengan keinginan sejatinya.

'Tidak dapat dimaafkan.'

Melihat ekspresi menarik yang diberikan Erza, Gray(Ferros) menyeringai. "Apa kau marah karena rencanamu memperdayai Gray gagal, Erza?" tanya Gray(Ferros).

"Phantom!" desisi Erza disertai dengan kemunculan Steel Sword Element di tangan kanannya. Melihat tanda bahwa Erza akan bertindak, Gray mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menodongkan ujungnya ke wajah Erza. "Dengan ini Checkmate, Erza." ucap Gray dengan seringaian kemenangan di wajahnya.

Erza menutup matanya, menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas panjang guna mengontrol emosinya. "Ferros, aku sangat marah, hingga ketitik dimana aku akan menghancurkan semua yang ada disekelilingku untuk melampiaskan amarahku. Ferros, tidak, Gray sebelum aku benar-benar menghajarmu, aku ingin kau tahu. Semua yang aku katakan tadi, ..." jeda Erza seraya membuka matanya menatap lurus pada mata hitam Gray. "Bukanlah sebuah kebohongan."

 **'Jrash!'**

Mata Gray membulat saat sebilah pedang menancap ditengah punggungnya sepersekian detik setelah ucapan Erza. Kehilangan fokusnya pada Erza walau hanya sedetik, adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Dia tidak sempat memikirkan bagaimana ada sebuah pedang menancap di punggungnya, tapi dia yakin, Erza yang sekarangnya ini, adalah Erza yang di kuasai amarah.

"Kau tanya apa aku marah? Akan kujawab, aku sekarang benar-benar kesal. Dan biar kuberitahu kenapa." Entah sejak kapan, Erza sudah berdiri sejajar dengan Gray tanpa menghiraukan luka kakinya yang masih berdarah. Sayap Naga Besi terbentang lebar di punggungnya. Dan dengan wajah yang menunjukkan amarah, dia melakukan sebuah tebasan dengan Steel Sword Element yang mengeluarkan pendar aura metalic.

 **'DHUUAARR!'**

Ledakan besar terjadi akibat dampak tebasan Erza. Sosok Gray melompat keluar dari kabut debu tanpa luka sedikitpun di tubuhnya. Saat tebasan tadi hampir mengenainya, Gray berhasil mengambil langkah mundur untuk menghindar sebelum terlambat. Satu hal yang pasti, sedetik saja Gray terlambat, dia tidak akan keluar dari kabut debu dengan luka yang minim.

"Kau tidak mengenal Gray sama sekali Ferros. Dan kau dengan seenaknya mengambil alih tubuhnya dan memaksakan keputus-asaan padanya."

Kabut debu perlahan-lahan tertiup memperlihatkan siluet Erza dengan sayap naganya yang menekuk membentuk bola menutupi sosok Erza dengan perlahan. Sebelum benar-benar tertutup oleh sayap, Gray sekilas melihat mata merah penuh amarah yang tertuju pada satu titik.

"Aku bersumpah akan menghancurkanmu dan merebut Gray kembali. Elemental Berserker : Steel."

Kata-kata terakhir yang berupa janji dari Erza sebelum sayap besi itu menjadi bola sepenuhnya, mengisolasi Erza yang merubah wujudnya dari dunia.

Gray membeku, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya merasakan aura intens dari bola besi yang melindungi Erza. Setiap detik yang berlalu membuat aura itu menjadi semakin kuat dan kuat hingga mampu membuat setiap makhluk hidup yang berada disekitarnya tak dapat mengambil nafas tenang, tak terkecuali Gray.

Tidak tahan dengan intimidasi ini, Gray mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan partikel-partikel besi berkumpul menjadi ratusan tombak dengan beberapa diantaranya memiliki ukuran jauh lebih besar dari yang lainnya. Tanpa menunggu hingga Erza keluar dari bola itu, Gray langsung memerintahkan senjata-senjata yang melayang di udara tersebut untuk meluncur ke satu titik.

 **'DHUAAR!' 'BLAAARR!'**

Ledakan besar terjadi saat semua senjata itu melakukan kontak dengan targetnya. "Apakah berhasil?" gumam Gray tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya sedetikpun dari pusat ledakan. Dari efek ledakannya, seharusnya itu cukup memberikan luka signifikan pada targetnya.

"Apa kau bodoh, Gray?"

Suara yang berasal dari tengah kabut debu itu membuat Gray terdiam tak percaya. Tubuh membeku tak bergerak. Pupilnya mengecil saat kabut debu di depannya perlahan tertiup memperlihatkan sosok Erza yang berdiri tanpa luka sedikitpun di tubuhnya, bahkan tidak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa dia pernah terluka di manapun. Rambut merah dan jubah peraknya berkibar tertiup angin.

"Sudah kubilang padamu bahwa aku akan menghajarmu. Karena itu jadilah anak baik dan diam disana agar semua ini cepat selesai." ucap Erza sembari menodongkan ujung Elemental Swordnya pada Gray.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dan yang terakhir dari Lima Dragon Element, Helios.

Di puncak Piramida, Naruko duduk santai pada balok batu besar penyusun piramida sambil memainkan game di smartphonenya. Sementara rekan-rekannya yang lain telah memulai pertarungan mereka masing-masing, hanya Naruko saja yang masih nganggur karena kakaknya belum datang. Menit berlalu dengan cepat, hingga layar smartphone-nya menampilkan tulisan 'Game Over'. Dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kebosanan, Naruko mematikan gamenya. Tapi saat Naruto berniat mematikan smartphonenya, pandangannya terhenti pada wallpaper yang dia gunakan.

Dalam foto itu, terdapat dirinya dengan kakaknya yang sedang berbagi sebuah syal dan tersenyum lebar kearah kamera. "Onii-chan, ..." gumamnya dengan jari tangannya yang bebas terangkat mendekati foto tersebut.

'Drrrtt~'

Gerakan jarinya terhenti tepat sebelum menyentuh layar saat smartphonenya bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah panggilan masuk. Nama yang tertera pada layar itu membuat Naruko sedikit kaget. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Naruko segera menekan opsi terima dan menempelkan smartphonenya di telinga kirinya. "Moshi moshi, Onii-chan!" ucap Naruko.

 **'Greb!'**

Dari belakang Naruko, sepasang lengan melingkar di lehernya seiring dengan sedikit tambahan beban pada punggungnya. Mengenali siapa yang berada di belakangnya sekarang ini, kembali membuat Naruko kaget dan menjatuhkan smartphonenya dengan pupil mata yang bergetar. "Moshi mo, Naruko. Merindukanku?" tanya Naruto seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruko.

Perasaan untuk berbalik dan balas memeluk kakaknya harus ditahan Naruko karena dia tahu, pertemuan mereka saat ini, adalah pertemuan yang akan memutuskan takdir bukan hanya mereka melainkan seluruh dunia. Tidak ada waktu dan tempat untuk melepaskan perasaan rindunya dalam setting ambang kehancuran ini.

"Onii-chan, lepaskan Naru." ucap Naruko bergetar menahan perasaan sejatinya. Jujur, Naruko sangat menginginkan momen ini terhenti dan dia bisa memiliki waktu lebih banyak dengan kakaknya. Dia ingin memeluk kakaknya, dia ingin berbicara lebih banyak dengan kakaknya, dia ingin terus bersama kakaknya. Tapi sayangnya, takdir yang mereka emban sekarang ini adalah takdir yang tidak akan pernah dapat bersama. Disamping kesamaan darah yang mengalir ditubuh mereka, mereka sekarang adalah musuh yang harus bertarung hingga salah satu dari mereka terbunuh.

"Onii-chan tidak akan melepaskanmu, Naruko."

Ini ketiga kalinya Naruko dikejutkan oleh Naruto dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Balasan itu, Naruko tidak pernah menyangka dia akan mendengar kalimat itu lagi setelah sekian lama. Kalimat yang selalu diucapkan Naruto untuk menenangkannya dan membuatnya merasa aman.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan memejamkan matanya, menyamankan posisi pelukannya pada Naruko. "Onii-chan tidak akan melepaskanmu." bisik Naruto dengan kalimat yang sama.

Naruko memegang lengan Naruto yang melingkar dilehernya. "Onii-chan. Hentikan ini. Kita harus segera bertarung." ucap Naruko pelan, perlahan-lahan mulai tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Dia harus segera lepas dari kondisi ini sebelum Phantom-Helios memutuskan untuk mengambil alih tubuhnya sepenuhnya.

"Hm, aku tahu itu. Tapi kumohon, ... " jeda Naruto dengan suara lirih. Naruko mengerjap bingung saat tangannya yang melakukan kontak dengan lengan Naruto merasakan sebuah getaran. "Onii-chan ...?" gumam Naruko seraya mencoba menolehkan kepalanya agar setidaknya dapat melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"... Jangan Khawatir Naruko. Aku baik-baik saja. Karena itu, biarkan tetap seperti ini beberapa saat lagi." ucap Naruto sebelum Naruko dapat menolehkan wajahnya. Naruko yang mendengar permintaan itu, kembali meluruskan pandangannya dengan raut wajah khawatir yang masih menghiasai wajahnya.

Layaknya waktu telah terhenti, mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keheningan.

"Kau bertingkah agak aneh. Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan, Onii-chan?" tanya Naruko berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya dibalik nada datar. Naruto tidak menjawab seakan tidak mendengar pertanyaan Naruko. "Onii-chan, jika yang kau inginkan hanya untuk mengulur waktu, itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Atau jangan bilang kalau kau berpikir kalau kau tidak ingin bertarung melawan adikmu?" tanya Naruko dengan nada yang mulai meningkat. Naruto kembali diam tidak merespon, walau sebenarnya dia mendengar pertanyaan Naruko dengan jelas.

Merasa diabaikan, Naruko merasa kesal dan kembali angkat suara. "Hentikan pemikiran naif seperti itu! Kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan siapa-siapa jika kau tidak mau bertarung. Kau ingin menyelamatkan dunia ini bukan? Kalau begitu lawan aku, Onii-chan!" teriak Naruko kesal bertentangan dengan ekspresi yang dia keluarkan.

"Sejak kecil aku selalu menjanjikanmu banyak hal dan ujung-ujung aku malah mengingkarinya. Aku pernah berjanji akan mengajakmu ketaman bermain pada akhir pekan, tapi saat itu aku malah terkena demam dan kita membatalkannya. Aku berjanji akan mengajarimu naik sepeda, tapi aku malah melupakannya. Bukan hanya itu saja, masih banyak janji yang aku ingkari. Tapi yang paling penting, janji tentang aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, janji bahwa aku akan terus bersamamu, juga telah aku ingkari sejak hari itu." jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan pelukan yang kembali mengerat.

Naruko diam, tidak tahu harus apa dan tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kakaknya. Tapi untuk sekarang dia hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Naruto memeluknya sembari mendengarkan pernyataan Naruto yang lainnya.

"Hari itu, seminggu sebelum keberangkatan kami, kau bertingkah aneh. Naruko, waktu itu, kau sudah merasakan apa yang akan terjadi pada kami bukan? Kau sudah melihat kecelakaan itu entah bagaimana, tapi kau tidak tahu bagaimana harus memberitahu kami. Apa aku benar?" tanya Naruto.

Naruko menegang. "Ap— ... Bagaimana Onii-chan bisa tahu? Tidak, tapi kenapa? Jika Onii-chan sudah tahu, kenapa Onii-chan tetap pergi? Kenapa Onii-chan tidak memberitahu Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan?" tanya Naruko beruntut.

Perlu jeda beberapa detik sebelum Naruto membalas pertanyaan Naruko. "Mungkin karena aku terlalu bodoh. Waktu itu aku menemukan buku Diary milikmu dan tanpa sengaja membaca isinya. Awalnya aku berpikir kalau kecelakaan itu hanyalah imajinasimu, tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka akan benar-benar terjadi. Seharusnya aku percaya denganmu dan melarang Tou-san dan Kaa-san untuk pergi. Jika saja aku melakukan itu, semua ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kau tidak perlu menderita." jelas Naruto.

Naruko menundukkan wajahnya, emosinya campur aduk. Dia kecewa, dia ingin marah pada Naruto atas kebodohannya, tapi dia tahu bahwa itu tidak sepenuhnya salahnya.

"Sebagai seorang kakak, mungkin aku bisa disebut sebagai salah satu kakak terburuk dalam sejarah dunia. Bukan hanya membuat adikku menderita, aku bahkan juga melibatkan seluruh dunia dalam prosesnya. Ne, Naruko, apa pernah terpikir olehmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada rendah. Naruko bergumam bingung merespon pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Bahwa aku tidak seharusnya menjadi kakakmu. Bahwa aku seharusnya tidak pernah ada dalam hidupmu jika itu hanya akan membuatmu terluka. Apa kau pernah berpikir seper—?!"

 **'PLAKK!'**

Tidak tahan mendengar semua yang dikatakan kakaknya, Naruko memberontak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto dan berdiri lalu melayangkan telapak tangannya sekuat tenaga ke pipi kiri Naruto yang sukses membuat Naruto bungkam.

Naruko memandang pada Naruto dengan tatapan tajam yang menggambarkan seberapa kesalnya dia sekarang. Naruto yang terdiam berlutut didepannya dengan pipi yang mendapatkan memar merah.

"Bagaimana Onii-chan bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Naruko sambil berusaha menahan nada suaranya tetap tenang. Naruto masih diam dengan tangannya yang perlahan terangkat menyentuh pipinya dengan tatapan bergetar. Kening Naruko semakin tertekuk atas respon diam Naruto.

Kekesalan yang memuncak membuat tubuhnya bergerak tanpa pikir panjang. Kedua tangannya mencengkram kerah jaket Naruto dan memaksanya untuk bertatap mata. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Onii-chan! Apa yang kau lihat di bola mataku? Apa disana terlihat seorang adik yang membenci kakaknya? Jawab aku!" desak Naruko.

Dengan pandangan yang bergetar karena bentakan Naruko, Naruto menghindari bertatap mata dengan Naruko dengan menoleh ke kanan. Tindakan Naruto semakin memancing emosi Naruko. Melepaskan tangan kirinya dari kerah jaket Naruto, Naruko kemudian melayangkannya untuk memberikan tamparan keras di pipi kanan Naruto.

 **'PLAKK!'**

Karena tamparan itu, pandangan Naruto dipaksa kembali tertuju pada Naruko. Dan kali ini Naruko tidak membiarkannya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia menempelkan dahinya dengan Naruto dan membuat mereka saling bertatapan tanpa jarak. "Kubilang lihat mataku! Apa disana terlihat seorang adik yang tidak mengharapkan kakaknya?!" desak Naruko.

Sapphire bertemu dengan Violet, Naruto terdiam tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Tatapan dimata Violet itu, seperti tatapan seseorang yang impiannya diremehkan, bahkan jauh lebih dalam dari itu.

Melihat Naruto yang tidak juga memberikan respon, Naruko mendorong Naruto sehingga kakaknya jatuh terbaring dipermukaan balok batu penyusun piramida.

"Seorang manusia hanya dapat berjuang untuk orang yang mereka sayangi, mereka tidak pernah berjuang untuk orang yang mereka benci! Hal itu juga berlaku padaku! Aku melakukan semua ini untuk orang yang aku cintai! Semuanya untuk Onii-chan! Untuk menciptakan dunia dimana Onii-chan bisa bahagia tanpa menanggung beban apapun!" jeda Naruko untuk mengambil nafas. "Sebuah kehidupan tanpa Onii-chan dihidupku? Lebih baik aku mati saat aku dilahirkan daripada menanggung penderitaan seperti itu!" teriak Naruko dengan air mata yang menggenang di sudut matanya.

Naruto dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya tersenyum. "Bahkan setelah semua penderitaan yang aku sebabkan ..." jeda Naruto disertai dengan kekehan kecil. Mendengar tawa Naruto membuat Naruko merasa seperti sedang diejek dan diremehkan. "Jangan pernah menganggap remeh impian—!" Naruko terdiam tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat setitik air mengalir dari mata Naruto. "Onii-chan, apa kau—"

 **'Greb!'**

Kalimat Naruko dipotong saat Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan memeluknya. "Terima kasih, Naruko. Bahkan setelah semua yang kau lalui, kau masih mau menganggapku sebagai kakakmu. Aku benar-benar senang. Terima kasih." ucap Naruto senang dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Naruko yang dipeluk oleh Naruto dengan tiba-tiba tentu saja merasa terkejut, dan sedikit malu. Di dalam pelukan hangat kakaknya, dengan kepalanya yang berada tepat di dada bidang Naruto, semburat merah muncul dipipinya. "O-Onii-chan,..."

"Terima kasih, Naruko. Berkat kata-katamu, aku akhirnya bisa membulatkan tekadku." ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Naruko mengadah menatap wajah kakaknya, menunggu kalimat yang akan memulai sesi pertarungan mereka.

"Seperti kata-katamu tadi, manusia hanya dapat berjuang untuk orang yang mereka sayangi. Aku juga akan berjuang untukmu, Naruko. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu beserta dunia ini." tegas Naruto.

Naruko tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga tidak akan kalah! Meskipun kau Onii-chan, aku tidak akan menahan diri seperti waktu itu!" ucap Naruko lalu sayap naga angin tercipta dipunggungnya. Naruko mengambil beberapa langkah mundur lalu melompat kebelakang dan mengepakkan sayapnya sehingga dia melayang di udara.

Sayap naga api muncul dipunggung Naruto dan membawa Naruto melayang sejajar dengan Naruko. "Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakanmu lagi, Naruko." ucap Naruto lalu menciptakan Elemental Swordnya.

"Majulah Onii-chan!" tantang Naruko seraya menciptakan Elemental Swordnya juga. "Ini adalah pertarungan terakhir. Penentuan tekad siapa yang paling kuat disini. Harapan Onii-chan untuk menyelamatkan dunia atau keinginanku untuk menciptakan dunia impian." ucap Naruko seraya memasang posisi bertarungnya.

Naruto juga memasuki mode bertarungnya. Senyum miring muncul dibibirnya. "Benar, ini adalah pertarungan terakhir. Karena itulah, aku, sebagai seorang kakak untuk terakhir kalinya akan menepati janji terakhirku padamu! Elemental Berserker : Fire!" teriak Naruto.

Api berkobar menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan mengubah penampilan Naruto kedalam mode Berserkernya dan menghilangkan sayap naga apinya. Naruko yang melihat Naruto sudah siap untuk memulai pertarungan mereka tersenyum puas. Naruto menatap lurus pada Naruko dengan tatapan serius. "Aku siap kapan saja, Naruko!" tegas Naruto. Naruko tanpa menunggu undangan lainnya pun melesat kedepan menuju Naruto.

"Naruko, berjanjilah satu hal padaku. Hasil apapun yang diciptakan oleh pertarungan ini, ..." ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruko yang terus mendekat setiap sepersekian detiknya.

Naruko mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal pada wajah Naruto, tapi Naruto bertindak dan memposisikan pedangnya untuk memblock serangan Naruko.

Tapi tepat sebelum pedang mereka bersentuhan, Naruko membelokkan arah tebasannya ke atas dan mengganti elemennya disaat yang bersamaan menjadi elemen tanah. Dengan Sword Five Element yang dipegang erat dengan kedua tangan, Naruko mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal lurus ke kepala Naruto.

Seperti Naruko yang mengubah arah pedangnya dengan cepat, Naruto juga mengubah posisi pedangnya menjadi horizontal di atas kepala untuk menangkis serangan Naruko.

 **'TRANK!'**

Dikarenakan sifat elemen tanah yang lebih unggul dari elemen api, membuat Naruto terdorong kebawah dengan kuat oleh tekanan serangan Naruko. Masih dengan posisi pedang yang beradu, Naruko menambah daya tekannya yang semakin mempercepat kecepatan jatuh mereka.

 **'DEBUMM!'**

Mereka mendarat di permukaan pasir dan menciptakan kawah berukuran kecil dengan pedang yang masih beradu. Naruko dengan ekspresi seriusnya menatap Naruto. "Onii-chan, tadi kau ingin bilang sesuatu bukan? Apa itu?" tanya Naruko menanyakan tentang perkataan Naruto sebelumnya yang tidak selesai.

Dengan ekspresi yang sama seriusnya, Naruto membalas. "Berjanjilah, setelah pertarungan ini selesai, jangan membenci siapapun. Itu adalah permohonan terakhirku padamu." ucap Naruto dengan tenang.

Perlu waktu bagi Naruko untuk memproses arti kalimat Naruto, dan saat dia menyadarinya, Naruto tersenyum tipis dan mengalirkan apinya pada bilah pedangnya. Memberikan sedikit dorongan pada pedangnya, Naruto kemudian memperbaiki kuda-kudanya dan membelokkan arah tebasan Naruko kesamping tubuhnya. Dan tidak berhenti cukup disitu, Naruto memutar pedangnya dan melakukan tebasan pada tubuh Naruko yang tanpa pertahanan.

Melihat pedang berlapis api itu hampir mengenai tubuh sampingnya, Naruko spontan mengganti elemennya menjadi petir dan berteleport beberapa meter dari Naruto.

Tapi meskipun tidak mengenai targetnya, ayunan pedang Naruto tidak berhenti dan berlanjut hingga membentuk sebuah pola lengkungan dari api yang bertransformasi menjadi sebuah wave api yang melesat menuju Naruko.

Dengan wave api yang menuju padanya, Naruko merenggangkan kakinya dan menggenggam pedangnya dengan kedua tangan. Bilah pedangnya mengeluarkan arus listrik statis dan tepat saat wave itu berada dalam jangkauan serangannya, Naruko menebasnya. Wave api itu hancur, tapi Naruko tidak bisa dikatakan sepenuhnya selamat dari serangan itu. Jaket yang dia kenakan robek disana-sini seketika setelah wave api itu hancur.

"Aku yakin kau paham maksud dari perkataanku tadi, tapi Naruko, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menahan diri. Karena itu lawan aku dengan serius! Seperti perkataanmu, ini adalah pertarungan terakhir!" ucap Naruto lantang dengan bilah pedangnya yang ditodongkan pada Naruko.

Naruko melepaskan sikap siaganya dan menancapkan pedangnya di pasir bersama dengan sayapnya yang menghilang. Melepaskan jaketnya lalu membuangnya. Naruko mencabut kembali pedangnya dan balas menodongkannya pada Naruto. "Bersiaplah, Onii-chan. Aku tidak akan menahan diri untuk serangan berikutnya." ucap Naruko lalu maju melesat kedepan dengan pedang yang dipegang dengan satu tangan.

Naruto menurunkan pedangnya dan balas berlari menuju Naruko dengan pedang yang dipegang dengan satu tangan juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Berlatarkan dunia yang berada diambang kehancuran, lima orang yang mengemban takdir yang sama telah memulai pertarungan mereka. Selamatkan dunia atau selamatkan orang yang berharga bagi mereka. Hati yang dipenuhi keraguan perlahan-lahan mulai terkikis oleh sebuah keyakinan dan harapan. Pertarungan terakhir ini, akan menentukan masa depan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **...:::To Be Continued:::...**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ryuukira Sekai. Log Out. ^_^**


End file.
